


You.

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Favours, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Good Friends, Heartache, Heartbreak, Insecurity, Jealousy, Long winded, Love Triangles, M/M, Realization, Revelations, Secrets, Slow Build, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Working things out, confused feelings, finding happiness, manipulating situations and people, play hard work hard kinda people, recovering, rollercoaster ride, separated, trying to write smut, workaholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 132
Words: 305,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were the one that walked away! Not me!” Shouted Jackson. Feeling his anger rise, slamming his fist on the table.<br/>“You were the one who didn't ask me to stay!” Mark retaliated.</p><p>*******</p><p>Okay... I made this story so complicated that I now no longer know what to write here in the summary... Just hope you enjoy this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely my imagination and maybe certain places is real. Just wanted to practise. Throughout the story, you would come across lyrics to certain songs. i will be putting down the singers and the title, all credits to them.

Mark woke up to the sound of water splashing. From the bed, he saw his gorgeous boyfriend Jaebum or known as JB brushing his teeth. JB looked up, rinsed his mouth and walk over to Mark and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
“Morning Baby.”  
Just two words made Mark felt like a million dollars.  
“Morning B. You are up early?”  
“Yups. Early bird catches the work,” JB replied. Mark looked at him skeptically.  
“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”  
JB quickly pounced on Mark and started tickling him mercilessly. Mark tried to move away but JB trapped him with his body. Mark couldn’t stop laughing.  
“B, stop it. Please! I can’t breath.”  
“Never!” JB announced and he stop tickling Mark while giggling.  
“That’s not fair,” said Mark pouting. “You know what I said it’s true,” while sticking his tongue out to JB.  
“I know babe,” while kissing Mark on the mouth.  
“Needed to settle some things before the party tonight. Don’t want anything to distract me from my baby’s day. So, I’ll get ready and get a move on while you can continue and laze all day.” While giving Mark, his baby, kisses in between words. 

Mark felt like the luckiest guy in the world. How did he manage to snag Im Jaebum, the 25 year old CEO of IM Care Corp, the largest recycling company in the country, with jet black hair, beauty marks above his left eyes and a killer smile that could make any girl or guy swoon. His body, phewww… Toned but not overly muscular shows that he works out. He was also one of the most eligible bachelor in the country. Yet, Im Jaebum or JB chose him, Mark Tuan Yi En as his partner, his boyfriend.

They met when JB commissioned Mark, a freelancer to do the interior design for his new office space at the new headquarters and because he really liked what he saw, he went on to ask Mark to do the interior design of his new penthouse condo. Mark was highly recommended by people in the industry as he really understands his client’s wants and sometimes needs better than they do. 

What started out as a professional relationship, slowly developed into a romantic one. It wasn’t love at first sight for Mark, but when he slowly got to know JB, he slowly fell in love with him. He is not only a kind hearted person. He is passionate about his company and the people around him. He treats his employees like family. Even though he has about 1000 people in his company, it is amazing how much he knows about them or at least knows their name. He makes it a point to know their name if he doesn’t.

From meeting up because of work, JB was finding ways to hang out with Mark after work such as an emergency design that he wanted Mark to figure out etc. Any excuses he could think of, he would used it to his advantage. One night when JB asked him to look over some things that he wanted to change in the penthouse condo, a storm broke and Mark couldn’t get home. So they stayed up the whole night talking about random things while sharing a few bottles of white wine, and all of a sudden, JB leaned in and kissed Mark as they were just sitting next to each other on the couch. Mark was shocked but he was even more shocked that he responded to the kiss. It lasted for what seems like an eternity but actually a few seconds, Mark realized that he had slowly fallen for JB throughout the entire time he was doing work for him.

According to JB, he had fallen for Mark as soon as he walked into his office. He swears that it was as if an angel had walked in with his side swept blonde lavender hair, wearing a simple pair of faded blue jeans paired with a black shirt and red Y3 Adidas shoes. He knew there and then that he had to make Mark his and was finding every way that he could to spend more time with Mark and eventually a way to steal his heart.

Later Mark found out that JB not only loved his designs, he also loved his ass. Of course, what does a hot guy like JB see in a guy like him? That was 2 years ago. Today, they are always staying over in each others place, but usually Mark stayed over at JB’s place more often that the other way round because it was closer for JB to go to work and for Mark, he could pretty much do his work anywhere since he is a freelancer. Mark didn’t want to move in with JB as he likes the idea of having a place of his own to unwind after a project or just a hideaway if he had a bad day or had a fight with JB.

If you would have asked Mark 5 years ago where he thought he would be, most probably Mark wouldn’t have been able to answer you then. Mark was sure of that.

5 years ago he was a 21 year old naive boy on his 3rd year of design school. He would be graduating the next year. 5 years ago he was still staying in a one room apartment with… All of a sudden his train of thoughts took him back to what happened 5 years ago.

5 years ago he fell in love for the first time. 5 years ago he shared his apartment and his heart with Jackson Wang. Jackson Wang Jia Er. His first love. Some may call it puppy love but for Mark, it was very real. It was the most exciting and fun time he had ever had at that point. But it was also the most painful thing he had ever had to experience in his lifetime when they broke up. It was as if his heart was shattered into a million pieces and stomped on and there was no way that anybody could put back it back together, like a mirror which was thrown on the ground and walk over by people. Sure, maybe you can glue the pieces back together but there would still be small pieces that you couldn’t find or grind into dust. It would never be truly whole when you actually put it back together.

“Ugh… why am I thinking all this. Stop it Mark! Snap yourself out of it. Let the past stay in the past. Get your butt moving and run some errands before tonight. Time to get out of bed!” Mark told himself while slapping his cheeks. “I will not let myself think of the past. Not today. Not anyday.”

Mark finally got out of bed and into the shower. He loved the overhead shower that made him feel like he was standing under the rain. He love rainy weathers and this was as close as it get when the weather was cheerful and sunny like today. Most people associate rain with gloom and sadness, but for Mark, it was peaceful and silence. For him, it was solace. 

He quickly got out of the shower and grab a pair of worn out jeans, paired it up with a white long sleeve Hurley top and grey hoody and a pair of emerald green Converse. Mark looked in the mirror and thought that he looked pretty good for a guy who turned 26 today. As he walk out and took his keys from the fish bowl, he saw a note that JB had left for him on the counter…

I’m not going to wish you yet but have a nice day! See you later & I LOVE YOU MY BABY YI EN! Don’t forget to miss me baby because I’m missing you already. Love your B.

Mark blushed and took out his phone to send a message to JB while walking out the door. It’s gonna be a good day.  
Baby: missing you & loving you too B ;* see you soon.


	2. Please calm my beating heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter so i thought i just post it.
> 
> Italic words means those are their thoughts or a note

“Jackson, stop walking back and forth. You are giving me a headache.”

“Jinyoungie, I can’t help it. I’m so nervous.”

“This is not the first time you are singing in front of a large crowd okay. You are after all an idol. Why are you nervous?”

“I don’t know. I always get nervous remember. But this is like the IM Care Group. Like THE IM Care Group.”

 

Jinyoung looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Jackson. THE Jackson that called himself Wild & Sexy or JFlawless when he is feeling obnoxious. THE Jackson that had been with him in every sense of the word since he walked into the audition room and signed up to be one of the trainees at JYP. THE Jackson that was assigned to him, for him to take care as a manager. THE idiotic yet endearing puppy Jackson who walked in and stole his heart.  He walked over and back hugs THAT Jackson.

 

“Jack Jack, calm down. You’ll be fine. You are just going there to perform for the owner of THE IM Care Group for his boyfriend on his birthday as a favour of JYP. I’ll be with you all the way,” and planted a kiss on the back of his head.

Jackson turned around to face his manager boyfriend and kiss him on the lips in return, “Thank you Jinyoungie. You always know how to make me feel better even though I know you were being very sarcastic in reminding me who this favour is for.” He sticks his tongue out at his manager boyfriend.

Jackson went back to the piano and started practising again for tonight. Feeling assured by his manager boyfriend gave him new strength. Jinyoung continued reading the book that he was holding, Dan Brown’s The Lost Symbol.

 

Meanwhile, JB was doing last minute preparations for Mark’s birthday party in the hall at IM Care Corp. He wanted everything to be perfect.

“Hyung, don’t worry. We got everything covered.” Said Youngjae.

“Yes hyung. The food is ready. The decor looks great. Mark’s cake is on the way now. There is nothing to worry.” Yugyeom chimed in.

JB looks at his trusted assistants affectionately, who happen to be his best friends Youngjae and Yugyeom. They were the ones that helped him in planning Mark’s birthday party with him. It wasn’t a surprise but still, JB wanted everything to be perfect.

“I know. But I want everything to be perfect for my baby. That’s all.”

“EUWWWWW!” cringed Youngjae and Yugyeom.

JB chuckles. “Don’t be jealous.”

They continued going through every detail until JB was satisfied that everything was done accordingly.

 

_ Still the perfectionist that he is this hyung,  _ thought Youngjae to himself. Some things never changed. Youngjae and Yugyeom met JB when they were still studying at Seoul University. He was one of the few seniors that were friendly and helpful. He would lend them his notes and ears whenever they had any trouble for anything. When they finally graduated, JB invited both of them to be interviewed at his company. He was strict in that sense. He wanted the people that worked for him has potential and is able to help him build his company. He wasn’t going to hire anybody just because he knew them. He is a man of principle and that was what both Youngjae and Yugyeom respected him for.

 

_ Mark is so lucky to have somebody like hyung, _ thought Yugyeom jealously. JB had introduced Mark to both him and Youngjae when he was hired to do the interior design for their new office. They both took a liking for the guy that had captured their hyung’s heart. Mark was a soft spoken guy with a voice that could melt any ladies or men. A deep calming voice. The type of voice that could charm your 80 year old grandma into marrying him. He was a good match for JB. The yin to his yang.

 

JB couldn’t wait for Mark to see what he had done to the hall. Even though he had told Mark that he was throwing him a birthday party, he left out all other details as a surprise. He just wanted everything to be perfect.

 

While JB was busy doing last minute preparations, Mark was walking around Myeongdong street. His phone was busy the whole day as people were wishing him happy birthday and what not. Even his parents called him all the way from LA. 

“Happy Birthday Mark! Hope you are having fun there!” said Papa Tuan.

“Send our regards to our future son-in-law.” Mama Tuan chimed in.

“Thanks Pa. Maaaaa…” Mark whined.

“Okay baby boy. Mama won’t tease you anymore. Have fun today and please thank JB for the flowers. It is lovely.”

“What flowers Ma?” Mark was confused.

“Didn’t he tell you? Oh well, just to let you know that JB sent me the biggest bouquet of strelitzia & white lilies, my favourite, with a very cute message. On the card it was written,  _ Thank you Mama Tuan for bringing Mark into this world for me. _ Isn’t he the sweetest thing?”

Mark was blushing furiously and was glad that he was alone. He thought to himself,  _ how could I be this lucky? _

“Mark? TUAN YI EN! Are you still there?”

“Sorry Ma. Yes I am.” Mark continued talking with him parents for a while and when he walked past a new store that he hasn’t seen before, he told his parents that he got to go and will talk to them soon. With that, he put down the phone and walks into that store.

 

This said store was selling assorted crafts, from stationeries to handkerchiefs to wallets to jewellery. Mark found it very fascinating. While he was browsing around the store, he saw an embroidered handkerchief. Coincidently, it had the letter J&M embroidered into it. It was a plain white handkerchief with navy blue trimmings. The letters J&M was navy blue as well. He decided to buy that for JB as a gift for no reason at all. 

 

He then decided to just walk around to look for strawberries before heading back home to prepare for his birthday party. JB had asked his permission to throw him a party a few weeks ago and he relented after seeing JB’s puppy dog eyes at him. It was very rare for JB to show aegyo in front of him. So he knew he was done for when JB did that. He knew he couldn’t say no to that face. Come on, who could resist the tough and cool exterior of a chic and sexy looking boy with multiple ear piercings doing aegyo and being submissive. That look was a big turned on for Mark and he showed his gratefulness to JB alright. More than once.

After buying some strawberries, Mark decided to head back to JB’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?


	3. We like to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic words are their thoughts
> 
> Bold names: means they are sending a text
> 
> ...italic words... are lyrics or they are singing

JB heard the front door being closed and he puts down the book that he was reading, Stephen King’s The Green Mile. “Baby is that you?” 

Mark walks in and sees JB sitting down on the couch. Puts down the strawberries on the kitchen counter and walks over to where his boyfriend was and planted a kiss on top of his head, “Yes B, it’s me.”

JB pulls Mark onto his lap and kisses him on the neck. Mark sighs contently.

“So did you miss me baby?”

“Maybe.”

“Hey!” JB pouts. Mark laughs at the sight of his boyfriend’s protruding lower lip and bit it gently, coaxing him into kissing him. Slowly JB begins responding to Mark’s lips. After what seems like eternity, Mark pulls away and looks at JB in the eyes and says “Of course I did. Look what I got for you on MY birthday.” Mark takes the handkerchief and gives it to JB. JB looks like a child who has been given candy for being good. He looks so damn happy for getting a handkerchief. Mark couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This guy, who could buy whatever he wants was happy to receive a freaking handkerchief.

“B, it’s only a handkerchief. Why do you look like I’ve just bought you a customized Ford Mustang?”

“Because you gave it to me baby,” JB grins. Mark blushes.

“I love it baby! Thank you! It even has our initials. That’s it. I’m framing this up,” JB says excitedly. Mark is laughing at his silliness. 

They sat down cuddling for a while more before JB stood up and say it's time for them to get ready for the party.

“I’m going to take a shower first kay B. Would you like to join me?” Mark looking at JB suggestively.

JB felt that his willpower was crumbling down but manages to say, “Baby, we need to be at YOUR party on time.”

Mark just smirks and walks into the room, “Your lost.” JB chuckles.

 

At 6.45pm, Mark and JB were rushing out of the condo.

“All your fault B. We are going to be late.”

“It’s not my fault that you looked so goddamn delicious walking out of the shower in a towel baby. Not as if you weren’t a willing participant as well.”

Mark laughs and hits JB on the arm. He knew that JB was right. They ended up having a hot and steamy make out session when Mark got out of the shower which ended up with Mark having to take another shower again after that.

While they were dressing up, Mark notices a purplish bruise on his collarbone.

“B, what is this!” says Mark, glaring at his wonderful boyfriend.

“Hmmm… Did you accidentally put eye shadow there? I wonder how did that happened?” says JB innocently.

“Now what am I going to wear to hide it,” whines Mark.

“You don’t have to hide it baby. I want people to know that you are mine,” says JB as he kisses Mark on the shoulder. Mark smiles and gives JB a hug. “I hate you.”

 

Mark is wearing all white, a dress shirt over white khakis and the all white Adidas sneakers, while JB is wearing the exact same thing except he is all black for the party. Yin and Yang. The colours sum up their personality as well. Then he noticed that JB had taken the handkerchief and puts it in his back pocket before going out of the room. With fingers interlacing each others, they take the lift from the penthouse down to the basement. 

At the basement, Mark sees a black matte with red trimmings, full spec Defender 90 Land Rover with chrome rims. He was practically salivating looking at that beast.

“Look at that B. That is like my dream car. I wonder who owns it and I wonder if they would mind if I took a picture with it,” says Mark dreamily.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the beast being opened. He turns around to face a grinning JB holding what looks like a set of car keys. Mark was wondering why JB would show him his car keys all of a sudden.

“Happy Birthday Baby! Surprise!” rushing up to hug and kisses his boyfriend.

“Whaaat?” Mark splutters.

“Baby meet Beast, your car.”

“WHAT?!? B! Are you serious? Are you crazy? No, you are crazy! OMG! B!” says Mark while hugging JB fiercely.

“You are crazy you know that B. What did I do in my past life to deserve someone like you? I love you B,” tears was threatening to fall from his eyes.  Mark is overwhelmed.

“I love you too baby! Nooooooo… you are not allowed to cry today. Noooooo,” while wiping the tears from a laughing Mark’s face.

“It’s all your fault B.” JB kisses Mark and grins. Then JB turns to Mark’s new car and says “Beast meet Mark, my baby. Now you take good care of him okay.”

Mark looks at his softy JB fondly. Beneath the tough exterior lies a softy. His softy.

 

Youngjae is looking at his watch and texting JB, 

**Youngjae:** Hyung **,** where are you? Are you okay?

“I’m sure they are fine hyung. They might be caught up with doing something,” says Yugyeom smirking.

Youngjae glares at Yugyeom. At that moment, JB walks in the hall with Mark.

“Speak of the devil,” says Yugyeom under his breath.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK!” Youngjae and Yugyeom rushes to give Mark a hug. 

“Thanks!”

 

JB guides Mark around the hall to shake hands with the people that were there to celebrate his birthday. Some of JB’s business partners like Wooyoung, Taecyeon and Chansung hyung took their time to be there. Mark was surprised when he sees his friends Peniel, Amber, Eric, Kevin, Jooheon, Minyuk and a whole lot more. He was squealing like a child. He squeezes JB’s hand warmly. He is touched that JB went through all the trouble to call his friends and to organize this party especially for him. 

They continue mingling around a little while more before settling with his friends once more.

 

Youngjae and Yugyeom joins them with a bottle of champagne. Pouring everyone a full glass.

“Cheers everybody!” 

They were eating and chatting away. Yugyeom even started dancing with Amber. It was all good thought Mark.

Suddenly Youngjae walks up to JB and whispers something.

“Excuse me baby. I need to settle something. Will be right back,” kisses Mark on the cheek and walks away.

“But it’s my birthday. No working today,” says Mark, pouting.

“It’s not work. I promise.”

 

“Mark, this party is great!” says Peniel. Eric and Minyuk all nodding their head in agreement. 

“JB really outdid himself,” says Eric.

“He really did,” Mark says dreamily.

As he looks around, he notices that JB had turned the hall into the night sky. It was filled with stars and the galaxies. He felt like he was in the Borneo islands all over again. Under a cloudless night sky where the stars were visible especially on Mabul and Sipadan where he had gone diving after graduating.

 

Meanwhile, Jackson and Jinyoung was backstage preparing for his performance after the CEO of IM Care Corp.

“You’ll do find Jack Jack,” says Jinyoung while fixing the idol’s hair.

Jackson smiles and squeezes Jinyoung’s hand warmly.

“Thanks Babe.”

“You’ll do well hyung and you look good because of me. Now thank me hyung,” Bam Bam interrupts. 

Jackson rolls his eyes, “Thanks Bam Bam, the ever so wonderful stylist of mine.”

 

All of a sudden, the hall lights were dimmed. Only one spotlight shone on a single lone chair in the middle of the stage. There was a lone figure holding a guitar on stage which looks vaguely familiar to Mark. Mark gave his full attention to the stage. All of a sudden, that figure started strumming the guitar and started to sing. The deep soulful voice resonating throughout the hall. 

_...“Lying here with you, listening to the rain, _

_ Smiling just to see the smile upon your face…” _

 

Mark couldn’t believe it. It was his darling JB on stage, singing. 

_...“Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need, _

_ Everything you are is everything to me… _

 

At that moment, he feels that only JB and he was in the room when their eyes met. Tears begins to pool in his eyes. He felt his breath catches in his throat.  He feels his knees growing weak especially when JB was singing the last lines of the song…

_...“These are the moments I thank God that I’m alive, _

_ These are the moments that I’ll remember all my life, _

_ I’ve got all I’ve waited for,  _

_ And I could not ask for more.”... _

 

“Happy Birthday again Baby. I’m truly happy to have you in my life and I thank God everyday for that. May you always have everything you want and need in life because I’ve got all I’ve waited for, and I really could not ask for more. I love you baby. Here’s to many more birthdays.” JB walks down the stage towards Mark. Mark pulls JB in for a deep kiss and didn’t ever want to let go. Everybody in the hall started clapping and making wolf whistles at the couple. They pulled away from the kiss and started laughing. Feeling a bit embarrassed as all eyes was on them.

Youngjae then goes on stage inviting Mark to come up and cut his cake with JB.

 

Meanwhile at the backstage, Jackson was wondering what the commotion was about.

“Babe, what is happening?”

“Apparently, the CEO just serenaded his boyfriend,” says Jinyoung.

“Oh, I guess it will be my turn soon. Wish me luck babe.”

“Jack Jack, you don’t need luck. You are good at what you do. Now go show them tiger,” encourages Jinyoung.

“Roar,” replies Jackson cheekily. Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“That was so romantic hyung. Serenading your love one. He looks so Goddamn gorgeous and it is a sin for him to be monogamous,”sighs Bam Bam.

Both Jackson and Jinyoung rolled their eyes at Bam Bam. Bam Bam being Bam Bam, was totally oblivious at what his two hyungs was doing.

 

JB is feeding Mark the birthday cake that he had specially ordered for the occasion, peanut butter chocolate banana cake, Mark’s favourite flavour in the world and was laughing with their friends when Youngjae was back on stage to announce that there was a special guest singing tonight. Mark continues chatting with his friends, paying little attention to the stage.

_ “Tell me what you see, when you look in the mirror,  _

_ cause I'm strugglin' to believe what I'm seein' is real right now, _ _   
_ _ Darlin', them other girls can't compete,  _

_ with the way you do takin' me higher,  _

_ and I'll be beggin' you for mercy before these lights go out _ __   
  


Jackson starts to sing while being accompanied by his acoustic band.

Mark thought the voice sounded familiar but he just could not place his finger on it. He turns to look at the figure on stage that was mesmerizing everybody with his deep sultry voice.

_ “There's a fire burnin' in, here we go again and I can't get enough, get enough _ _   
_ _ Fire burnin' in, fire burnin' in  _

_ There's a fire burnin' in yeah _ _   
_ _ Just give me the chance, I'll blow your mind  _

_ Here are there, all I need is the time. _ __   
_ There a fire burnin' in, here we go again and I can't get enough.” _ __   
__   
He looks like somebody Mark knew. And suddenly it just clicks in his mind. He had put on muscles and his hair was back to his original colour, black and he looks like he had lost some weight. When the figure turns his face towards the audience, Mark sees him. To his horror, it was the one person he never expected to meet again after a long time.

 

Jackson Wang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st song: I could not ask for more by Edwin Mccain
> 
> 2nd song: Fire Burnin' by Ross David
> 
> Check out the songs and let me know what you think about the songs and the story so far... 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Blast from the past

While walking onto the stage, Jackson noticed the decorations. The night sky. The stars. It reminded him of someone from the past. It reminded him of the one person he couldn’t forget. It reminded him of Mark Tuan. He brush aside that thought from his mind. He hasn’t thought of that person in the longest time. He wasn’t going to start now.

 

Mark couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was brought back into reality when he felt arms wrapped around his waist, feeling a kiss on his neck. He turns around to face the love of his life, looking JB in the eyes, biting his lower lip. JB whispers in his ears, “Stop looking at me like that baby.”

“How am I looking at you B?” ask Mark coyly.

“Looking at me like you want me to take you now in front of everybody. Looking at me like I am going to devour you. Looking at me like I’m the last piece of peanut butter chocolate banana cake in the world,” whispers JB into Mark’s ear while gently nibbling them. Mark blushes. JB chuckles and pulls Mark to the dance floor for a dance. Mark sighs contently. 

 

“For my next song, it is called Lights Down Low. Enjoy.” Jinyoung was beaming proudly at Jackson from backstage. He loves the sound of his boyfriend’s voice and was very proud at how far he had come.

“Hyung, your face looks like it is going to split any second now,” teased Bam Bam.

“Shut up Bam,” Jinyoung retaliates, slightly blushing.

 

_...heaven only knows where you been. But I don't really need to know. I know where you're gonna go... _

 

“Baby, are you happy?”

Mark lifts his head from JB’s shoulder, gives him a chaste kiss and nods.

“Thanks B.”

 

_...oh my heart where you're resting your head. And you look so beautiful. Just like you were an angel... _

 

JB pulls Mark closer and feels like he had won a million awards when he saw the look of happiness in Mark’s eyes.

 

_...can I stop the flow of time. Can I swim in your divine. Cause I don't I think I'd ever leave this place... _

 

Mark had never felt this happy before minus the fact that the person he didn’t want to see was right there on stage.

 

When Jackson had finished singing, everyone gave him a round of applause. He went backstage and twirls his manager boyfriend around. Jinyoung kisses Jackson on the lips and Jackson returns the kiss fervently. Hands groping his ass. 

“Euwwwwwww,” exclaim Bam Bam. Both of the elders ignores Bam Bam.

“Not now babe. We still have to introduce ourselves to the CEO and meet with JYP PD-nim Jack Jack.”

Jackson pouts and sighs because he knows his boyfriend is right.

“Okay. Let’s go. But you have to make it up to me later babe.” while slapping Jinyoung’s ass.

“Oi!” Jackson giggles and walks out from backstage as fast as he could before he would be attacked by his manager boyfriend. Bam Bam just rolls his eyes and follows the two.

 

“There you are Jackson, Jinyoung, Bam Bam. Let me introduce you to Im JaeBum, CEO of IM Care Corp,” JYP says to them once they made contact.

“Good evening PD-nim.” 

 

“Jaebum-ah, there you are. Let me introduce you to my latest idol. Jackson Wang and his manager Park Jinyoung. Next to them is Bam Bam, THE stylist that everybody in the industry wants and need,” beaming JYP to JB.

“Nice to meet you, Jackson, Jinyoung and Bam Bam. Just call me JB. You have a very nice voice Jackson. Thanks for agreeing to sing during my boyfriend’s birthday party. I really appreciate it,” says JB.

“It’s my pleasure. I haven’t wished the birthday boy yet. May I?” enquire Jackson.

“Sure. Hold on a minute. Let me find him,” says JB as he scans the room. Then he spotted the blonde lavender hair boy.

“Baby!” shouts JB. “Baby, could you come here for minute please. There is somebody I want you to meet.”

 

Mark excused himself from Amber and the gang.

“You’ve been summoned lover boy,” teased Amber. Mark sticks his tongue out at her and walks towards JB.

“Yes B. I’m here,” says Mark as JB pulls him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Baby, I would like you to meet Mr JYP himself, and Jackson Wang with his manager Jinyoung and the ever so famous stylist of the stars, Bam Bam. This is Mark, the birthday boy as well as the love of my life” Mark blushes furiously when he realizes what JB had announced to the four person that he barely even know.

 

Jackson had a look of horror on his face as he realize who the person in front of him was, the boyfriend and love of THE CEO of IM Care Corp life was Mark Tuan. But he manages to pull himself together and says “Happy Birthday Mark and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Mark shakes hands with all four of them. Thank goodness nobody saw how awkward it was for both of them.

 

Mark just stood there not really listening to their conversation. He was sure there were many places he'd rather be than here right now. So he kept staring at the ceiling that look like the night sky with a renewed interest. He was impressed that JB even thought of the constellations such as the Orion belt when he decided to turn the ceiling into the night sky. And soon he had named all the constellations he knew and decided to find an excuse to get away from the group, namely Jackson.

 

Jackson was stealing glances at Mark. When he saw that Mark looking at the ceiling, he knew that the elder was trying to name all the constellations that he could see. He noticed that his left ear now had an extra piercing on top of the existing one. His hair was lighter now too. He was a brunette during their university days. He thought that the colour he has now suits his skin very well. He was way fairer than before. His thoughts interrupted when Mark excused himself to go to the washroom.

 

“Excuse me B, I need to use the bathroom for a while.” He then turns to JYP, Jackson, Jinyoung and Bam Bam, “Would you please excuse me.”

“Okay baby, see you in a while. Don’t forget to miss me,” teased JB.

Mark rolls his eyes at JB and walks away. JB eyes didn’t leave Mark until he was out of sight.

“He is just going to the bathroom Jaebum, not going for war. You’ll see him soon enough, if not sooner,” teased JYP. JB blushes and gives them an embarrassed laugh. Jinyoung laughs at his reaction. As for Jackson, he didn’t know what to feel. The whole scene reminded him of the first time they met. The night sky. It was like a blast from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lights Down Low- Max Schneider version


	5. OMG!

Peniel saw what had happened and quickly followed Mark to the bathroom.

“MARK! Is that who I think it is? Please say no. “Please please please say no Markieee!”

“Who do you think it was Peniel? Of course it’s him! Ughhh”

“Seriously? That was Jackson?” laughs Peniel.

Mark was splashing his face with water. Hoping the water would cool down his flushing face at the moment. It doesn't seem to be helping with Peniel laughing at his misery right next to him.

“How long have you not seen him Markie? 2 years?”

“I think it was 4 years Peniel. I don't know. Why is this happening to me?” wails Mark.

Peniel couldn’t help giggling at his best friend’s misery and pulls him into a hug.

“I’m sure you would have seen his face plastered all over the city as he is an idol right?” 

Mark gives him a vacant look.

“You mean you haven't heard his last mini album or seen his posters ever since you came back?”

Mark still looking at Peniel with a vacant look.

“Fine. I forgot that you are not active or interested with the entertainment business like I am,” sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

“Glad to know you finally remembered that and you have to be in the know with that circle, aren’t you working with Cube entertainment or something?”

“Whatever.” Giving Mark the ‘W’sign. Mark chortles.

“Come on Mark. You have JB now and it was so long ago. You said you were over him. Come on! You are much stronger now! You can do this!” Peniel egging him on sarcastically.

“Screw him. Yes! I have a hot boyfriend with a satisfying freelancing job surrounded by people I love. I’m going to march out there and continue to have fun at THE party that MY boyfriend threw for me!” Says Mark with conviction. Throwing his fist in the air.

“You show him girl!” laughs Peniel. They burst out laughing. He gives his best friend a hug. Happy that he was there with him and for him like so many years before.

 

Peniel and Mark walks out of the bathroom, hands linking, laughing nonstop until they reached their group of friends. Mark begins to scan the room to find where his boyfriend was. He soon found him still talking to JYP and the other three. Mark decided that he would pretend that nothing happened and continue to enjoy his night. 

 

While making a beeline towards JB, he was sidetracked by Wooyoung, Taecyeon and Chansung hyung.

“Since it is your birthday, you must do shots with us Mark,” says Taecyeon.

“Yups. it's a must!”Chansung chimes in.

“Let's go Mark!” says Wooyoung while pulling Mark's hand.

“Of course I will do shots with you hyung. Let’s go!” All three of them smirks and led Mark to their table. Mark got a shock of his life when he saw a row of 7 tequila shots lined up. He turned and look at the hyungs and they started laughing. 

“You says you are game for this,” teased Chansung.

Mark laughs and put his game face on, “I am oldies. Let’s go.

“Someone’s being cocky,” laughs Taecyeon.

They started slamming down the drinks one by one. They were being very loud and boisterous. Everybody began turning their attention to their table including JB.

 

“Let’s see what’s happening over there,” JB says to JYP, Jackson and Jinyoung. Bam Bam had left them to mingle around. The triple J’s nods and follows JB. When they arrived at the table, JB starts laughing seeing his Mark giggling non stop while chiding Wooyoung hyung to finish up his drinks. Wooyoung was struggling to finish his 6th and 7th tequila shots. Taecyeon and Chansung was teasing Wooyoung for being a wuss at drinking.

“Come on Wooyoungie. Even Mark finished his shots,” teased Taecyeon.

 

Mark saw JB and decided to hug him to help him stand up properly. The drinks was slowly taking effect on him.

“Baby you ok?”

“Yes B because you are here now.” smiling sweetly at him.

“Since you are here JB, you must do a shot with us,” Taecyeon telling JB.

“Okay hyung. No problem.”

Wooyoung begin pouring the tequila into the shot glass, then he put the salt on Mark’s neck and ask Mark to bite on a piece of lime wedge. JB was a bit confused and the three hyungs starts laughing at him. 

“You know how to do a tequila shot right JB?” ask Wooyoung, wiggling his eyebrows at him

“Yes?” then it hits him what the hyungs wanted him to do and he started laughing. “Fine.”

JB put on a show of licking the salt off Mark’s neck as slow as possible, took the shot and grab Mark’s face, kissing and sucking the lime at the same time. Everybody went crazy with JB’s antics.

 

“Babe, ouch!,”Jinyoung wincing. Jackson did not realized that he was squeezing Jinyoung’s hand a bit too hard when he saw JB licking Mark’s neck and then kissing Mark with the pretense of trying to suck the lime. He had never seen this side of Mark before.

“Sorry honey. I didn’t realize it,” and pulls his boyfriend’s hand to his lips and kisses it.

 

“B, dance with  me.”

“Sure baby,” as he leads Mark towards the dance floor. He turns towards his guest, “Please excuse us.”

They begin dirty dancing on the floor. Grinding each other while stealing kisses in between. Feeling high from the drinks and atmosphere. Hand on each other hips, or chest and wherever they could touch.

 

“Oiii… get a room you two!” Amber shouted.

They just started laughing and grind even harder in front of Amber and their friends. All they could do was laugh looking at the lovebirds. Soon, everybody was joining them on the dance floor. Drinking and dancing all night long. Even Youngjae and Yugyeom joined them. Yugyeom was showing them his slick moves. He was really good. They only found out later that he was in a dance team when he was in high school. Joining every underground dance battle that there was around Seoul. He was even the undefeated champion for one of them. Youngjae was showing off his dougie dance as well after being convinced by Yugyeom. Mark was giggling non stop at the sight of the two boys while JB’s eyes looked like it was going to pop out anytime soon. He was not used to seeing both of them like that.

 

“Frisky aren’t we,”says Jinyoung into Jackson’s ear when he felt Jackson squeezing his ass. Jackson laughs, “It’s because you always turn me on with that cute ass of your babe.” Jinyoung laughs out loud at that statement. Jinyoung didn't notice that Jackson was staring daggers at Mark and JB. 


	6. Your body is a wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my grammar and tenses..

At the end of the night, JB decided to get the driver to send them home as both of them was feeling tipsy. Even Though Mark had pleaded with JB for him to drive Beast home, JB had put his foot down saying no.

“Baby, even though I know Beast is tough BUT we are not kay. Above all, safety first.” 

Mark was pouting but he knew that JB was right.

“Okay B. I’ll listen to you. But you have to make it up to me.”

“Oh, I will baby,” wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly. Mark could see the glint of cheekiness in JB’s eyes.

 

Mark had fallen asleep in the car on the way back to the penthouse. Mark was smiling in his sleep and JB wondered what was he dreaming about. 

“Baby, we are here.”

Mark felt a bit dazed as he was woken up from his sleep. JB knew that Mark hates to be woken up from his sleep so he quickly gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and coaxes him to get out of the car and into the building. 

 

JB was guiding Mark into the building by back hugging him while walking. Mark felt like a doll but he wasn’t complaining cause he likes it when JB hugs him like that. JB was lazily kissing his head and nibbling his ears in the lift on the way up. Mark just grins and pretended to be asleep even though he was slowly getting turned on. JB knew very well that Mark was just pretending but he loves holding Mark that way and his boyfriend was just so pliant in his arms. As soon as they got into the penthouse, JB begins nuzzling and kissing Mark’s neck.

“Wakey, wakey baby. Time to take a shower and sleep.”

“Hmmmm…” was all Mark answered.

JB smirks and begin nipping Mark’s neck. He slowly turns Mark around to face him while continuing to kiss Mark on the neck. Mark begins to respond to JB’s kisses by caressing JB’s arms and chest.

“You know that my neck is my biggest weakness B and you are exploiting it.”

JB smiles and begins biting down on his collarbone and sucking on a spot. Slowly Mark’s skin changes from red to purple. Mark whimpers.

 

Mark didn’t even notice when JB had lead him to the room or when he had open the buttons of his shirt or when he had music on which was by the way, Boyz II Men’s  _ I’ll make love to you _ . By the time he gained his senses, he was lying down on the bed with JB, who was kissing him until he couldn’t breath. He was holding on tight to JB while the latter continues to assault his senses. Everything felt like a haze, cause the next thing he realize, he was on the back on the bed, without any of his clothes on and JB was looking at him hungrily from above him.

“Not fair B.” Mark wasn’t too happy with the fact that his boyfriend was only half naked.

_ … i’ll make love to you, like you want me too _

_ And i’ll hold you tight, baby all through the night... _

“Don’t pout baby. I just want to make this night to be about you,” and he lowers himself down to kiss Mark on the forehead, and slowly starts leaving a trail of kisses from his eyes, nose and cheeks.  From there he slowly began nibbling his ears and starts to leave a trail of hickeys from his neck to his collarbones, to his chest to his abs until his hipbone. By then Mark was already panting and writhing below JB’s body.

“Stop teasing Bummie.” Mark whimpers.

JB smirks and begin mouthing Mark’s dick. Mark was already wet and ready for him. JB took his member into his mouth and began sucking it fervently. He was in no mood to tease. Mark begins squirming and JB could feel his back being scratch. Mark was feeling deliriously turned on. He starts moaning and groaning and that turns JB on even more.

JB pulls himself up and begin kissing Mark roughly on the lips. Pulling and biting his lower lip until it was swollen.

“Sorry baby but I won’t last any longer,” as he pulls the lube from the side table. Mark just nods his head while grinding his crotch on JB.

JB begins prepping Mark while sucking on more hickeys on Mark’s neck. He knew he wouldn’t last any longer. In one swift move he pulls down his pants and boxers and begins to align himself with Mark. Without asking, he began plunging into Mark’s tight hole until he was moaning with pleasure. He could feel Mark’s body shaking and he knew he was cuming soon. With a few more strokes, he felt Mark cum between their body and not long after, he empties himself into Mark. They were still panting a few minutes after that. JB looks at Mark in his eyes, “Happy birthday again baby,” while slapping his ass. Mark just chuckles and kisses him.

JB began pulling Mark out of bed.

“Noooo… B, let’s just sleep.”

“Let’s take a shower and then sleep. You’ll feel much better after that baby.”

Mark complies and follows JB into the bathroom. It was nice to just stand there under the shower. Just lazily cleaning each other up while stealing kisses in between. But he knew that it was an excuse for them to just continue touching and caressing each other.

Mark doesn’t remember how he got back to bed or that he was now wearing a tank top and boxers. He just knew that he was on the luxurious king size bed snuggling and cuddling with the best boyfriend in the world.

 

Meanwhile at the other side of the area, Jinyoung was fumbling with his keys trying to open the door while Jackson was kissing and grinding his ass. Jinyoung was flustered as he was trying to concentrate to get the door open so he could ravish the guy grinding his ass but he was weak when it comes to Jackson’s kisses. Jackson knew what turned the normally in controlled Jinyoung on and he was doing a good job in making him lose control at the moment.

“Dammit Jackson. Could you please not… aaaa,” moans Jinyoung when Jackson nibbles on his ear not so gently. He could feel Jackson smirking against his ear.  _ You wait till I get my hands on you,  _ thought Jinyoung to himself. As soon as he got the door opened, he pulls Jackson into the house and began biting his lips. They begin undressing each other in the living room.

“Can’t wait. Won’t wait. Here and now babe,”Jackson says huskily. Jinyoung groans at the thought of being taken there. Jackson drags Jinyoung over to their sofa and had Jinyoung leaning on the sofa with his legs spread.

“Babe hurry,” urges Jinyoung. “I’ve been wanting you since just now.”

“Let me grant you your wish,”says Jackson huskily. Jackson quickly went to the side table next to the sofa and took out the lube that both of them had put there for emergency uses such as this. Jackson began prepping Jinyoung while biting his back.

“Just put it in already babe,” Jinyoung urges. Jackson just chuckles and quickly plunges into Jinyoung while stroking him at the same time. He picks up his pace and send Jinyoung writhing, moaning with pleasure. And soon, they both were cumming. They both panted with exhaustion with the sex that they had. Jackson just leaned onto Jinyoung not wanting to move.

“Babe, get off of me. I can’t feel anything on my body.”  Jackson just laughs and pulls Jinyoung into his embrace. He pulls back a little to look at Jinyoung while pushing his hair to the side, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, “Love you my honey bunny.” Jinyoung blushes and hits Jackson on the chest. Jackson then pulls Jinyoung into their room and lay him on the bed. He began kissing Jinyoung slowly and the want began to build up again. They were soon making love, slowly and sweetly. Not caring about anything in the world. Jinyoung was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Boyz II Men- I'll make love to you


	7. Morning sunshine

Mark went out the room glaring at JB, who was, at the moment sitting at the bar stool drinking his much needed coffee while reading the newspaper to start off his day.

“IM JAEBUM!” screeches Mark.

JB knew that Mark only uses his full name when he is in trouble. He looks up from his newspaper gingerly and looks at his lover.

“Yes baby?”

“What were you thinking last night when you decided to make all these?” Mark pointing at the hickey trail on his body accusingly at JB.

“A trail?” says JB while trying to look as innocent as possible, quirking his eyebrow.

“A trail to what? My dick?” Mark retorted.

JB almost chokes hearing those words coming out from those sweet lips. JB went up to Mark and envelopes him in a warm hug.

“Auwww… baby… I’m sorry,” coos JB.

“No you’re not. You’re not sorry at all and wipe that smug look on your face before I punch your beautiful face.”

JB laughs a little more and still haven’t released his baby, he kisses Mark’s shoulder and looks at him with his cat like eyes. Mark pinches his nose and gave it a kiss. JB grins.

“Garlic is going to help erase it all away.”

“So my Bummie wants me to smell like garlic now. Hmmmppp,” Mark grumbles. “Ugh… I’ll just have to live with it for a few days. No V necks or anything else.”

JB began playing with Mark’s hair and Mark feels him melting into JB’s embrace.

“How about some breakfast, baby?”

Mark’s face lights up with those words and JB couldn’t help but feel stupidly happy knowing that he doesn’t have to do much to make Mark happy. Just mention the word food and his face lights up like a lightbulb. 

“YES! Can we have dim sum please B? It’s been ages since we went there,” looking at JB pleadingly with his doe like eyes which he knew was one of JB’s weakness. 

“Your wish is my command baby,” while giving Mark a kiss. “Hold on while I make reservations.”

Mark walks towards the bedroom, turns around with a very flirtatious look on his face looking at his wonderful boyfriend, “Would you like to join me in the shower Bummie?” 

JB didn't need to be told twice, threw his phone away and he follows Mark and pulls him towards the bathroom as fast as he can. Mark just laughs at JB’s antics.

 

Jinyoung stretched like a cat on the bed. When he turns around, he could only see a tuft of hair underneath the pillows and blanket.  

_ I must have made him that tired  _  thought Jinyoung. He blushed thinking about the night before. 

He decided to take a shower before waking his idol up.

Jackson heard the shower running. His thoughts went back to last night’s event. 

_ Mark looked so different with his dyed hair. He looks so good. Ugh, stop it Jackson. Stop thinking about him. But, he looks so different now. More toned. More mature. More beautiful. More… more… Ugh… Stop it!!! _

Suddenly his train of thoughts was disrupted by Jinyoung ruffling his hair and he felt a kiss on his back.

“Wake up lover boy.”

Jackson turns around to see his lover smiling at him. Laugh lines. He loves Jinyoung’s laugh lines around his round eyes. He pulls him in for a quick kiss.

“Jinyoung my honey my baby.”

“What do you want Jackson?” 

Jackson grins knowing that his manager boyfriend will grant his wish especially when it comes to food cause he hasn't been eating properly lately because of his schedule. He knew this was the time to exploit it.

“Honey bear, could we go grab food?” Jackson pleads.

“Of course babe! Whatever you want.” Jinyoung was happy that Jackson wanted food cause he knows how hard he was working lately and it worries him that his boyfriend wasn't eating well.

“Yes! I want dim sum please?”

“Okay. Go shower and dress up. I'll make reservations now.”

Jackson gives Jinyoung a tight hug and went straight to take his shower. 

 

After they have finally put their clothes on, Mark turns to JB, “Beast is lonely. Shall we go get him?” Ask Mark hopefully.

“Of course baby. That was the plan,” pinching Mark’s cheek. Mark look awfully cute like a kid when JB says that. He was practically pulling JB towards the door as fast as he could. JB threw his head back and laughed. He was purposely dragging his feet and making his body as heavy as possible for Mark to pull him.

They called for the driver to take them to IM Care Corp to pick up the car and soon, JB was driving Beast to their favorite dim sum restaurant.

 

JB looks over the passenger side and sees his boyfriend in Oakley’s looking in front. He unconsciously licked his lips, looking at Mark’s side profile. The high cheek bones. The sharp jawline. The thin but luscious pink lips that he loves to kiss, nibble and chew depending on his mood. His thoughts was broken when he heard Mark talking to him.

“B, keep your eyes on the road and stop looking at me like I'm food,” without turning his head towards JB. JB snickers and continues driving.

 

Jackson was practically pushing Jinyoung out the door after they had both gotten ready.

“Babeeee… Hurrrrryyyyy,” dragging his words to show his urgency of wanting dim sum. Jinyoung smiles at the sight of his boyfriend acting like a child.

“Yaaaaaah… The restaurant won't run away Jack Jack,” teases Jinyoung.

“It will,” responded Jackson childishly. They quickly got into the chauffeured car and make their way for breakfast.

 

“Morning Uncle Chen, I have a reservation under the name of Mr Mark Im?” says JB at the counter to ask them about table reservations. Mark blushes and pinches JB’s waist.

“Oh, yes. Please hold on a moment JB, Mark.” Giving both men a fond smile.

JB puts his arm around Mark’s shoulder and gave his head a kiss. Mark casually wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist while waiting to be called. 

 

It was no longer a taboo for same sex couples to appear in public in Korea. It was as if it was never a taboo in the first place. So people like JB and Mark could be seen in public, displaying their affections without being afraid of getting repercussions from the society.

 

They decided to move back when they heard other people approaching the counter.

“Reservations for two for Mr Jackson Wang please Uncle Chen,” says Jinyoung.

“Hold on Jinyoung. You will be seated shortly. They are a lot of people today and we have another reservation to settle before you. Is that ok?”

“Sure no problem.”

 

“Is that you Mr Park?” JB ask while approaching him.

“Morning Mr Im. Hello Mr Tuan. Fancy seeing both of you here today.” He looks over his shoulder and calls out to Jackson. “Jackson, look who’s here.” Jackson walks over to where they were and tries to act natural when he sees Mark and JB. Mark started fidgeting but manages to give both of them a polite smile.

“You can drop the formalities. Just call me JB. Yes, Mark here wanted dim sum and this is our favorite place, am I right baby?” While giving Mark’s nose a slight pinch. Mark smiles and pushes his hand away.

“Same here. Right Jacks?”

“Yups.” Both Mark and Jackson seemed very uncomfortable with each other and seem like they rather be anywhere else but there at that moment but their partners seem oblivious of their feelings.

“JB, your table is ready. Sorry for the delay boys, it's crazy here today.”

“Thanks Uncle Chen and no problem.” JB then turns towards Jinyoung, “Would you like to join us? So you don't have to wait any longer.”

“Why not? What do you think babe?”

“Okay,” replies Jackson. Mark wishes that the floor would just open up and swallow him whole at the moment.

 

When they were all seated in the private room, they didn't have to open the menu anymore.

“The usual?” Uncle Chen asked looking at both couples.

“Yes!” Mark and Jackson answers at the same time. Uncle Chen was surprised.

“Okay. Then that would be the xiao long bao, har kau, siu mai, chee cheong fan, lo mai kai, tan tat, zhuk and yau cha kwai, pai kuat and for drinks, chrysanthemum tea and soya bean milk. Am I right?” Uncle Chen was writing his list while peering at both couple to make sure that he got everything right.

“Yes,” again both Mark and Jackson replied. 

“That's what my Mark always order when we are here,” exclaim JB.

“My Jackson too.” Nodding his head at JB. Both of them laughs. Suddenly the wall and the floor looked very interesting to the other two in the room.

JB then turns towards Mark asking him about work. Mark was stroking JB’s arm lazily, out of habit whenever they are talking. 

Jackson could see that from the corner of his eye and was slowly getting annoyed. Then he decided to lace his fingers around Jinyoung’s.

Jackson clears his throat, “So, JB, how did you two meet?” 

Mark looks at Jackson suspiciously wondering why would he ask such a thing.

“Well, I commissioned him to do the interior design for my new office at IM Care Corp. He came highly recommended among his peers and he understood what I wanted and even more,” beaming proudly at his boyfriend. Mark felt like he was going to melt by his compliments. 

“When he first walked into my office, it felt like Cupid had other plans. I knew there and then I wanted his heart.” JB was blushing at his own words.

“Yahh.. B, you are so corny,” pushing JB’s face away. “And I thought you said you wanted my ass?” 

“Oh ya, and that too baby,” says JB nonchalantly. Mark pinches JB’s waist again. JB flinches but was still laughing cause he knows he asked for it with the answer he had given. He turns and gives Mark a kiss on the nose.

Jinyoung laughs. Jackson felt his blood boiling but manages a fake smile.

“How did you two meet?” JB pointing towards Jinyoung and Jackson. Before Jinyoung could reply, Jackson says “He was assigned to take care of me. Took care of me all right,” giving Jinyoung a sly look. Jinyoung whacks his arm, “Oi! Don't give them the wrong idea!” All of them laughed, including Mark.  _ Such a typical Jackson answer.  _ Thought Mark to himself. They continue chatting a bit more until their food arrives. Both Mark and Jackson’s face lights up at the sight of their favorite food in the world.

 

“Here's your soya bean milk,” JB and Jinyoung said at the same time to their boyfriends. Both stopped and look at each other and started laughing.

“They have similar taste, don't you think so JB?”

“I'm with you on this one Jinyoung.”

“Maybe because we are both chinese,” says Mark and Jackson simultaneously.

“You guys are so in sync as well baby. Should I be getting jealous?” questions JB. Mark gave a small laugh and gives JB a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Auwww… My boyfriend is feeling threatened?”

“Of course not!” JB says indignantly while trying not to blush.

“Mark's Chinese? Jackson is from Hong Kong.” 

“Yeah. Mark is of Taiwanese descendant but he was raised in the US.”

Jackson was concentrating on his xiao long bao.  _ Duh, I knew that. _

 

“B, we forgot the dumplings!” Mark exclaim all of a sudden.

“It's a national crisis! Oh no!” JB says mockingly. Mark pouts. JB ruffles his pouting boyfriend's hair and stood up to go get the dumplings. 

“JB is so sweet Mark. He looks so tough on the outside.” Then Jinyoung turns to Jackson, “Watch and learn boo.” Jackson scowls and saw that Mark was smiling.

“Here you go baby. Your dumplings. Crisis averted. I took extra incase both of you wanted some.”

“Thanks JB. It's actually Jackson’s favourite as well.”

Mark started eating the dumplings and even fed JB one as a sign of gratitude. 

 

“Boys, how is the food today? All good?” inquired Uncle Chen.

“It's delicious as usual uncle!” praised Mark.

JB looked at his watch and saw it was nearly lunch time. “We better get going. It is nearing lunch time. Can we get the bill please uncle?”

“Sure. I'll be right back JB.”

“Let us pay JB since you were kind enough to share a table with us,” then Jinyoung turns towards Jackson and hits him on the chest, “Babe, you pay.”

Jackson looks bewildered, “You said you'll pay honey.” 

Jinyoung decides to use aegyo to get his way with Jackson. “But babe, you love me and you want to pamper me right?” Fluttering his eyes exaggeratingly. Jackson chuckles and pinches Jinyoung’s cheeks. “Fine. I'll pay. Only because you are pretty.”

“Thanks Jackson.” Jackson was a bit surprised because it was Mark that said it. He could feel heat creeping towards his cheeks. 

 

Both couples walks out the restaurant. JB’s arm around Mark’s shoulder. Jackson and Jinyoung hand in hand.  

“Where are you guys headed to?” ask JB.

“We were thinking of going to Hangang Park to chill. How about you guys?” replied Jackson.

“Same. How are you getting there? You can follow us if you want,” offered JB. 

Jackson notices that Mark was biting his lower lip nervously. A habit that he knew the older would do whenever he is feeling uncomfortable or nervous.

“If it isn't any trouble? It's cause we called for a driver to get here just now,” Jackson asks, making sure that it was okay.

“No trouble at all, right baby? We are heading there as well.” JB turns to Mark.

“As long as I can drive B,” and all of a sudden Mark's expression changes.

“Lead the way,” said the idol.

 

JB threw the car keys to Mark and saw how deliriously happy Mark looks knowing that he would be driving Beast.

“Wow! Is this yours Mark?” It seems as though Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s eyes was coming out of their sockets. 

“Yes. It's my birthday present from JB,” says Mark shyly.

They all got into Beast. And soon they were cruising down the highway towards Han river, listening to music, Boyz II Men.

Jackson glances at Mark, noting how happy he looked driving the car of his dreams. Yes, JB wasn't the only one that knows about Mark's dream car. He remembered that Mark told him about it long time ago. He then looks over to Jinyoung fondly and found that his boyfriend looks absolutely adorable. He was looking out of the car, smiling until you can see the wrinkles around his eyes, taking in the scenery with a sense of awe. He took Jinyoung's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

JB was singing along to the music, On Bended Knee, in the car. Mark absolutely loves his voice. It would send chills down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this so far...


	8. Getting to know you… Again

They found a shaded spot under a big tree at the park. Mark sits down on the ground, leaning against the tree. JB made himself comfortable by laying his head on Mark’s lap. JB brought along the book Sons of Fortune by Jeffrey Archer to read while Mark had his iPad to entertain him. Mark plug in the earphones to listen to music, sharing it with JB. Jinyoung sits on the park bench beneath the tree reading Paulo Coelho’s The Alchemist while Jackson was sprawling on the ground writing in his notebook. He was thinking of new lyrics and new songs for his next album. They had the foresight to stop by at a convenience store on the way to Hangang Park to get some supplies such as drinks and snacks, in case they were feeling peckish later. It was a comfortable silence for them. 

Mark would run his hand into JB’s hair absently while browsing his iPad. Once in awhile he would steal glances at Jackson sprawling on the ground. Jackson had a frown on his face which was usually how his face was when he is deep in thoughts.  _ Some things never change. _

 

“B, where are the drinks?” 

“It's in the car, baby. Want me to get it?” While looking up at Mark.

“It's ok, B. I'll go get it. You continue reading your book.” Giving JB a small smile.

“Okay baby.” 

Mark then turns to Jinyoung, “Would you like a drink Jinyoung?”

“Yes please. Jacks, could you please help Mark to get the things from the car? Thanks. You are an angel,” says Jinyoung not giving Jackson the opportunity to say no while giving Jackson the sweetest smile he could conjure.

“Fine,” grumbles Jackson.

 

There was an awkward silence when they both walk towards Beast. They kept stealing glances at each other at different times.

Mark decided to be the bigger person and decided to break the ice, “So how have you been Jackson?”

“You've never called me that before,” Jackson replies sarcastically.

“Whatever,” says Mark in annoyance.

Jackson realize the change in Mark’s mood. “Sorry.”

Mark was surprised that Jackson actually apologize. “It's okay.”

“So how are you?”ask Jackson.

“I'm doing well I guess. Feeling a bit stress preparing for my album to be release. You?” replied Mark.

“I'm doing great. Being freelance has its advantages and gives me the freedom to choose what projects to take up and gives me the freedom to express my creativity with it.” 

Jackson notices how happy Mark was when he told him how he was. It was as if there was no burden on his shoulders. It was a look he hasn't seen in a long time. By the time they took the things from the car, both of them was feeling more relaxed around each other.

On the way back to their boyfriends, they manage to talk more about their work. Mark notices the look of pure joy on Jackson’s face talking about music. It was a look he was very familiar with.

 

JB had move to the bench opposite of Jinyoung when they got back. Both of them took their places next to their respective partners. Jackson begin taking out all the things they bought on the table. Unconsciously he place all the sweet things in front of Mark.

“How did you know Mark has a sweet tooth Jackson?” JB ask curiously.

“Errr… I guessed it?” Jackson was visibly flustered but tried to maintain his composure. “Let's snack!” Trying to distract JB.

They begin eating the array of snacks in front of them such as Pepero biscuits, marshmallows, strawberries, shrimp biscuits, etc.

Mark was feeding JB the Pepero snack while he continued reading. Jinyoung was telling Jackson about his schedule the next day.

“Tomorrow you have vocal training at 8am. Then dance practice at 11am. At 2pm you a recording for Weekly Idol. Hopefully that would finish by 7pm because you have an interview at 8pm.”

“Jinyoungie… That is a full schedule. Why did you have to schedule the interview that late?” Jackson whines.

“Sorry babe. It was the only time you were available and they have to interview you tomorrow so that they are able to publish it by next week.”

Jackson looks like a child throwing a tantrum and Jinyoung was the mother trying to pacify him.

“Wow. That is one full schedule isn't it baby,” JB looking up at Jackson. 

“Well, it sounds like your schedule except that yours is meeting at this time and that time and business lunches or dinner or…” Mark rattling through JB’s normal schedule.

“Ok, ok, ok… I get it baby,” interrupts JB. Mark grinned knowing that he was right. JB just rolled his eyes knowing it's one fight he'll never win.

“B, it's getting dark. Shall we?”

JB looks at his watch, “You’re right baby. Shall we make a move?” Looking at Jackson and Jinyoung.

“Let's go!” Says Jackson. Then all of a sudden he turns and looks at Jinyoung, seriously, “What’s for dinner?” Jinyoung burst out laughing and hits Jackson on the shoulder. “Don't scare me like that! I thought you were going to say something serious!”

“It is serious babe! It's life and death!” Continues Jackson.

“What would you like to have then Mr Jackson Wang?”

“How about Japanese? I feel like having sushi.”

“Sounds good to me. Would you like to join us JB? Mark?” Jinyoung looking at both of them.

JB looks at Mark with a questioning look. Mark just shrug his shoulders. JB then turns to Jinyoung, “Sure. Why not. Lead the way.”

“What is this? Telepathic communication?” tease Jinyoung. All of them burst out laughing.

“Race you to the car baby!” JB eggs on Mark.

“No!”

“I'll race you JB,” Jackson giving JB a cocky smile.

“You're on! Eat my dust idol!” And off JB went.

“Oi! You cheater!” Jackson gives JB a chase.

“Be careful you idiot!” Shouted Jinyoung after them. Mark was laughing his high pitched laughter at the sight of the two competitive men.

“Sorry about that Jinyoung. JB is on the competitive side. Even with me,” grins Mark.

“It's okay. Jackson is very competitive as well. But it's nice to see him so relax around new people.”

 

When they reach the car, they could hear the two men bickering.

“I got here first!” says JB

“That's cause you cheated!” Jackson retorted.

“Kids, don't fight,” says Jinyoung.

“But mummmmmmm… He cheated,” walking into Jinyoung's open arms. Looking every bit like a child.

“Did not!” JB teasing Jackson while walking towards Mark. As soon as he reaches Mark, he was greeted with a whack on his arm. 

“Stop teasing Jackson, B,” warns Mark. JB gives Mark a salute, “Yes sir!”

JB turns towards Jackson, “Since you suggested Japanese, where shall we go?”

Jackson gives it a thought before suggesting, “How about Okawa Sushi?”

“Sounds good to me. Baby?” Turning towards Mark. Mark just nods his head in agreement.

“You drive okay B? I'm not sure how to get there.” 

“Okay baby.”

“Shotgun!” Yells Jackson while scrambling towards the front seat.

“Jackson! That's Mark seat,” Jinyoung says exasperatingly.

“It's okay Jinyoung. I don't mind.” Smiles Mark warmly.

 

After ordering their food, Jackson and JB was having a debate on who can bench press heavier.

“That's child play for me idol. That is only my warm up.”

“That's my warm up for my warm up Mr CEO.” And they both continued back and forth regarding this matter. 

Mark could only roll his eyes listening to his boyfriend being competitive. He looks over at Jinyoung and gave him a shrug. Jinyoung returns the shrug and interjected, “Okay kids. Enough with the who can bench press more than the other talk and pay attention to us.” “Yes sir!” replies both JB and Jackson enthusiastically. Then they were silently mouthing me to each other. Then Mark pulls JB’s face to face him, “That’s enough Mr CEO.” JB grins and gave his lips a peck.

Soon an array of food was presented on their table. Sashimi, sushi, ramen and it seems like they had order everything on the menu. 

“Since you paid for breakfast, we will pay for dinner okay? Don't fight us on this one.” Smiles Mark. Jackson and Jinyoung just nods in agreement. 

 

During dinner, Jackson could see that JB was very attentive towards Mark. When he notices that Mark was running low on shoyu sauce and wasabi, he would refill it without the other asking or asking the waiter to refill their ocha when he notice that the drinks was finishing.  _ It's a no wonder why Mark fell for him, _ thought Jackson. On the other hand, Jinyoung was making sure that the dishes they ordered wasn't spicy and was double checking it with the waiters whenever a dish was being serve knowing that the idol can't stand spicy food.

 

“The songs you sang for the party was really good Jackson. Is that from your album?” Ask JB.

“It's going to be in my album. Those are singles that I have release as part of my promotion for my full album.” Replies Jackson enthusiastically.

“It was really good hearing the acoustic version. I know Mark loves it, right baby?” 

“Uh huh,” replying absently as he was concentrating on his miso soup.

Jackson couldn't help but smile fondly. He remembered that Mark had always love hearing the live versions or acoustic versions of any of his favorite song. According to Mark, it is the most honest and full of emotion version of the singer as the music is strip bare. He also remembered his love affairs with soups. Mark really loves them.

“Then I bet Mark was swooning when you serenaded him during the party, right JB?” Jinyoung teases.

JB almost chokes on his food. Quickly gulps down some water. Mark looks up and laughs at the sight of his boyfriend.

“If that was his objective that night, I would say he succeeded then,” giving JB’s hand a warm squeeze. The look on JB’s face was priceless. He was smiling from ear to ear, like the Joker’s face.

 

“So, JB, what exactly does your company do?” Jinyoung was really curious as he had heard a lot about the IM Care Group.

“Well, basically I’m into rubbish.”

Jinyoung had a bewildered look on his face. Mark laughs at Jinyoung’s reaction.

“There are a few things that we do. One of them is buying all the recyclable items from houses, companies etc. Another aspect is, with the recyclable items such as paper, bottles, and even plastics, we turn it into recycled products. My company had developed a way to turn plastic into fishing nets. Besides that, we are making furnitures, lights and a whole range of items with these so called rubbish. We are also giving back to the community by teaching them how to make recycle papers etc. But yeah, that's basically what my company does,” about explained JB. Mark is very proud of his JB.

“I've used a lot of his products in my designs and my clients absolutely loves  it. Not only are they environmentally friendly, they last quite long too. I'm not being bias here just because my boyfriend owns the company but I've been using them in my designs way before I met him,” added Mark.

“He also designed some of our products, right baby?” Praising Mark.

Mark blushes, “Yes, I've designed some of the newer products for his company.”

“Wow, that's amazing. Isn't it Jacks? I wish I was like that,” says Jinyoung glumly.

“What do you mean babe? You are amazing!” Jackson trying to convince Jinyoung. “Not only you are my manager, you are an accomplished composer and a producer as well! Don't sell yourself short babe.” Jinyoung blushed hearing the praises from Jackson.

“That's so amazing Jinyoung!” Says Mark. JB nods his head in agreement.

“Thanks guys,” and turns towards Jackson and kisses him on the lips. “Thanks honey.”

“I wouldn't have made it this far without him.” defended Jackson fiercely. “It's  all because of him.”

“Well, it's because you are talented as well,” squeezing Jackson’s hand warmly. Mark smiles seeing how protective those two were with each other.  _ They are a good match.  _ Jinyoung then turns towards Mark, “You are a freelancer right? What do you freelance for?”

“Well…,” before Mark could say anything, JB interrupts, “A whole lot of things. Especially in designing and artsy fartsy stuff. He is not only an interior designer, he designs stages for artist and some idols, he is a furniture designer as you know, he has his own range of stationery made of recyclables, and he is planning and designing a clothing line for his own brand,” JB ticking off the things with his fingers. Mark was feeling embarrassed and couldn't stop fidgeting as he is not used to be in the center is attention. Jackson and Jinyoung’s jaw looked like it was detach and was hanging wide open like a snake. “That's really impressive Mark,” Jackson breaking the silence. Mark scratches his head shyly, “Thanks.”

 

“I'm so full,” complained Jackson while rubbing his tummy.

“Nobody ask you to be that greedy babe,” laughs Jinyoung. Jackson just groans. Mark and JB couldn't help but laugh at Jackson’s predicament. 

After Mark signed the receipt, they all made their way out of the restaurant.

“Do you guys need a ride back?” Ask JB.

“It's okay. I've called the driver to pick us up. We don't want to impose on you any longer,” replies Jinyoung.

“Safe journey then. We should do this again another time,” says JB.

“Sure. Maybe at the gym?” Replies Jackson cheekily.

Both Jinyoung and Mark groans. 

“You're on and you are going down is idol!” Challenged JB.

“No, you are Mr CEO,” banters Jackson.

“Let's go Mr CEO,” Mark pulling JB away. “Bye guys!” Waving at Jinyoung and Jackson.

“Bye!”

 

“Stop being so competitive B,” Mark looking at JB lovingly. JB smiles widely at Mark while reversing Beast out from the parking lot. Ignoring what his boyfriend has just said. 

 

“They are nice aren't they babe,” says Jinyoung once they got into the chauffeured car. Jackson just nods his head. Jinyoung then rested his head on the idol’s shoulder. Feeling a bit tired from their unplanned outing for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is a bit slow moving at the time being... i think. I think it'll pick up. This will be a long story and it should start getting much more complicated from chapter 20+ or 30? Yups, this is a long story and i haven't seen the end of it yet so hopefully you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks for your kudos!


	9. All in a day's work

Jackson was already in the studio by 7am to get ready for his vocal training. He wanted to be sure his voice was thoroughly warmed up before his lessons. While waiting for his trainer, he decided to take out his notebook and write.

 

After the outing yesterday, he felt inspired to write.

 _...Is your favourite colour_ ~~_red_~~ _blue?_

_Do you always tell the truth_

_Do you believe in_ ~~_aliens_~~ _outer-space?_ ~~_Galaxies_~~

 ~~ _I want to know everything about you_~~ _now i’m learning about you_

 

He felt like there were a whole lot more of lyrics but his mind was all jumbled up. He couldn’t put it down in words at the moment. All he knew was after seeing and spending time with Mark again after a long time, he misses his company and yesterday he saw a glimpse of the guy that he fell in love with long time ago. They even had a decent conversation about work. It was invoking emotions that he thought he had buried deep down so many years ago. He can’t exactly describe how he was feeling. Jealousy? Envy? Anger? _I have Jinyoung. The greatest manager and boyfriend in the world_ , while shaking his head.

All he knew was that it bothered him a lot seeing Mark with JB. JB is a nice guy. Great guy even. Even he likes him. But there was something gnawing his heart that he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

“Earth calling Jackson. Is there anybody in there?”Jinyoung ask while tapping Jackson’s temple. That made Jackson come out from his daydream. He frowned at his beloved manager, “Can’t you get my attention another way?” Jinyoung laughs and kisses Jackson’s temple. “Better?” Jackson couldn’t help but smile. Showing his thousand watt smile.

“What are you writing?” while going through Jackson’s notebook.

“Oh, just some lyrics I thought of. Playing with some ideas for my new song. What do you think so far?”

“Seems good to me but it's only four lines. I need to see more before I can give an honest opinion though.”

At that moment the vocal trainer walks in and Jackson was soon starting his training of the day. Jinyoung was sitting there in the studio going through some paperwork while his idol begins training. Soon, Jackson was walking to the other part of the building to begin his dance practise. In between Jinyoung makes sure that he drinks enough water to keep him hydrated and snack on fruits and biscuit in between to make sure he has enough energy to get throughout his day without compromising his health. Jackson has a habit of forgetting about his well being when he is training or practising. Thank goodness for Jinyoung.

By 1pm, Jackson was lying on the floor drenched in his own sweat. Tired from dancing for the last 2 hours. Not wanting to leave the comfortable floor. Then he notices somebody hovering over him.

“Jacks, go take a shower and get ready for the taping of Weekly Idol.”

Jackson groans, “Must I?” giving his manager the puppy eyes look while puffing his cheeks.

“That might work on me, your boyfriend but unfortunately it won’t work on me, your manager. Now get your ass off the floor and shower and look presentable.” while pulling Jackson up from the floor.

“You are so meannnnnnn,”Jackson whines. But he did what he was commanded to do. Jinyoung could only laugh at his antics. _I’ll buy him his favourite green tea later to make it up to him_ Jinyoung says to himself. Then they were both off to the studio. Jackson was energetic and bubbly during the taping. One would not have known that he was sleeping in the van on the way there. It was as if a switch has flipped once they started recording.

 

One thing that made Jackson happy was that Bam Bam was his stylist before going to the recording and used his magic on him, making him look presentable and less tired.

“JACKSON WANG! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THOSE GAUDY PANTS AND A TANK TOP?” bellows Bam Bam.

“I was at dance practise Bam. What would I be wearing? A tux?”words dripping in sarcasm.

If Bam Bam could roll his eyes until the back of his head, he would have done it by now. “Whatever, now let's get you into something more decent.”

Soon he was wearing a pair of black jeans, paired with white dress shirt with a pink cardigan over his shoulders and tan colour boots, so he could look taller than he is. Then Bam Bam chased him out so that he could make it in time for his taping.

 

Jinyoung checked his watch and was glad that the taping manage to finish by 6pm. Which means that he could feed Jackson before the interview. Jinyoung brought Jackson to his favourite pizza place which made up for the hectic schedule that he had to go through. Jackson couldn’t stop telling Jinyoung that he was the best manager and boyfriend in the world. They went straight home after the interview so that Jackson could rest. After taking his shower, Jackson sprawled on the bedroom floor, notebook in his hand and tried writing again but the words won’t come. When Jinyoung walks into the room, he was greeted at the sight of a sprawling Jackson in the middle of the room with a notebook on his face. He slowly coax Jackson to wake up and half carries him onto the bed. After tucking him in, Jinyoung then took his shower and joined him after. Just a typical day for the idol and his manager. Today was a good day.

 

Meanwhile, at the penthouse, Mark was woken up by the sound of his alarm. He turns around and saw that JB was still fast asleep. He was feeling spiteful so he decided to kick JB off the bed. JB fell with a thud on the floor. Mark looks over and saw a very confused and disheveled JB on the floor. JB didn’t have to open his eyes to see who did that as he could hear Mark’s high pitched laughter.

“Why did you do that baby? I was having such a nice dream. You were cooking me breakfast and I was just about to eat it when I fell.” Mark grins and kisses JB on the top of his messy bed head.

“If you wake up and take your shower now, I’ll prepare breakfast for you. Come on sleepyhead. We have a lot of things to do today.”pulling JB to his feet and then he place himself behind JB, hugging him and began walking towards the bathroom. He manage to give JB a hickey on the back on the way to the bathroom. They manage to shower together without doing anything that would make them late for work.

While JB was changing, Mark decided to put on the coffee maker, put bread in the toaster,  fry the eggs, mushrooms and bacon in butter. He even manage to make a simple salad to go with their breakfast. While trying to plate the food nicely, he was surprised by a pair of arms hugging his waist from behind. JB nuzzling his neck.

“That smells delicious baby. Thank you.”

Mark turns around and put his arms around JB’s neck, placing a kiss on his nose, “You are most welcome B. Dig in while I change.”

JB started shoveling eggs and mushrooms into his mouth.

“B, will you be driving or are you calling the driver? I’m going to drop by my house to get some things and then I need to meet a new client somewhere around Lotte World,”shouting from the room.

“I’ve called for the driver a little while ago. Got a few meetings to attend to today and a few site visits. It’s going to be a long day for me.”

“Does that mean we won’t be having lunch together today?”says Mark peering from the door.

“‘Fraid so baby. But we could have dinner together.”

“I’ll need to get back to you on that. I have to meet up with the printers regarding the new covers for my new range of notebooks,”while walking out of the room. He then sat down to have breakfast.

“Okay. text each other later then.”

Since Mark had prepared breakfast, JB thought it was fair that he cleans up after them. After drying up all the dishes, JB receives a text from the driver.

“Driver’s here baby.”

“Right behind you B.”

After kissing each other goodbye, they both head to their respective vehicles.

 

“Morning Mr Im,” wish Mr Lim his driver.

“Morning Lim. To the office please.”

“As you wish Mr Im.”

JB begin his day by calling Youngjae asking him to get ready the files on the employees that he had shortlisted for a project that he was going to start. After that it was a call to Yugyeom asking for updates regarding a takeover of a small company that he had an eye for a while.

JB was not call a boy wonder for no reason. He started his business while he was in university as he saw there were a lot of opportunities with rubbish. By the time he graduated, his company had turned into a corporation. Not bad for a 25 year old.

 

Mark makes his way back to his studio apartment. He loves his apartment. It was small yet homey. It was a place where he could churned out ideas. He also loves the fact that he and JB doesn’t have to spend every waking hour together. They are both independent people. They have their own set of friends and hobbies. Both of them also cherish their ‘me’ time which means they would get cranky if they don’t recharge their batteries away from each other. So it was good to have his own place. A smile creeps up on his lips, remembering the look of JB’s face being kick off the bed. Once he reach his apartment, he began going through the files to get his portfolio which he was going to show to the client. After airing his apartment, he tidied it up a little and was soon on his way out.

 

JB was on full throttle once he arrived at the office. Even before going into his office, Youngjae was already waiting for him outside his door with the files in his arms.

“Morning JB hyung. Here are the files that you asked for. All together there are four suitable candidates for this secret project that you have yet to tell me but gave me the criteria of the people that you want to be in it,” rattles Youngjae. JB smiles fondly at his HR manager.

“Thank you YJ.”And they began going back and forth about the candidates one by one. Debating with each other which they thought would be more suitable base on their strengths. They didn’t even realize that Yugyeom had walked into the office until he greeted them.

“Oh YG, it's you.” greets JB.

“Morning JB hyung. Morning Youngjae hyung,” Yugyeom greeting them. “ I brought coffee for both of you. Caramel Macchiato for the boss and Americano for the manager.

“Chocolate Shake for my legal advisor?” chirps JB. Yugyeom look down on the floor blushing. JB and Youngjae laughs. They found it intriguing that a legal person like him doesn’t drink coffee. They wonder how does he stays up going through the company's legal documents. All three of them continued their discussion including about the inquisition of that says company. Discussing about the human resource management and also the direction of the company. Unaware that it was way past lunch time. The only reason they knew, was when JB receives a text from Mark at around 2.30pm.

 **Baby:** don’t forget to eat B. It’s way past your lunch time :p

JB chuckles. _How the hell did he know I would forget about lunch? I’m so lucky._

 **B:** okay baby. Thanks for the reminder :*

 

Mark manages to park the Beast before heading into Lotte World to meet up with the potential client. He walk straight to Starbucks the meeting place. Ordered his usual Americano and found a place to seat. He checks the time and found that he was a bit early. Took out his notebook and started sketching. He didn’t even realise that his client had arrived until he saw a shadow overshadowing his notebook.

“Mr Tuan?” ask the stranger.

“Mr Kwon?” and the stranger smiles and nods his head. Mark stood up and shook his hand. “Nice meeting you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about your work from Tabi hyung. He says that your interior design is amazing and I must agree that after seeing the art gallery last month, I’m impressed.”

“Thank you Mr Kwon. I am flattered. I’m happy to know that Tabi hyung is satisfied with my design.” Mark felt proud to receive such a high compliment from Tabi, the famous curator in Seoul.

“Please call me GD.”

“Sure.” Then it hits Mark that his new client is none other than Kwon Ji Yong a.k.a. GD, one of the most influential entrepreneur in Korea. His eyes was went big as an owl's. His face must have been very obvious for GD to say to him, “Just relax.”

Mark was flustered as he was gawking at him like a madman.

“Sorry.” he clears his throat, trying to sound as confident as he can at that moment, “So how may I help you GD hyung?”

GD begin asking his opinion about a few things and one thing led to another and soon Mark was feeling more at ease. They were having a really good conversation and discussion until they didn’t realize that they had ordered sandwiches and more drinks to continue talking. By the time they had ironed out a few details, it was 3pm.

“Wow that was a fruitful discussion,” says GD with a satisfactory smile.

Mark nodded his head in agreement.

“So, I’ll wait till you get back to me. Take your time. There is no rush.”

“Will do. Thanks for this opportunity hyung.”while shaking GD’s hand.

“No problem. I really like your ideas and plans. So just update me via email or give me a call anytime.”

As soon as they parted ways, Mark was still in disbelief that he had just landed GD as a client. Not potential client BUT a client. He is not only going to do the interior design of GD’s new penthouse, he is also helping GD to design the new stage for his up and coming fashion show as he is launching a new clothing line, he is also going to help do the graphic design for the invitation cards and backdrops etc. AND he was also asked to help design a piece of furniture that GD had an idea for. GD even offered to help him out with his brand by teaching him a few things. He didn’t even ask Mark to show him his portfolio.

While walking towards Beast, he took out his phone to send a short text to JB,

 **Baby** : guess what? My new client is none other than GD! Will tell you more later. kthxbai.

 

After having lunch with Youngjae and Yugyeom, they headed to the site where his new project would be. He was going through the logistics and the legality with a few more of his employees. He felt his phone vibrate. He took out his phone and saw that he had a message from Mark. He smiled like a dork when he read the message. Youngjae cleared his throat, trying his very best to not tease JB while Yugyeom pretended to cough and says “loverboy”at the same time. JB glared at both of them and continued their discussion.

 

From here, they adjourned to where the company that he wanted to take over was located. They were in the car looking at building.

“YG, how are the owners, Mr and Mrs Lee? Are the happy with my offer?”ask JB while tapping Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“Well, they pretty much agree to all our terms but they are a bit worried at the moment,”replies Yugyeom.

“Why?”

“They are afraid that we would fire their employees and most of them has been with them since he started the company.”

“YJ?”JB turns towards Youngjae.

“There is no problem for you to keep them. I think it's a much better idea. Mr and Mrs Lee can remain as the board of directors. Only difference is that you would be there as well being the chairman.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way cause I think their company has a good foundation and has the same objective with us regarding recycling. They are just going through a hard time at the moment. This company would really help me with the project that I have planned,” says JB thoughtfully. “I shall let them know myself.”

JB takes out his phone and dialled Mr Lee’s number.

“Hello Mr Lee. This is Jaebum from IM Care Corp… Yes, yes, nice to hear from you too… How is Mrs Lee and the kids? All is well I hope?... the reason that I’m calling you is to assure you that I am not firing any of your employees after I take over the company… I would also like to invite you to remain as one of the board directors… Yes Mr Lee… Okay… I’ll get Yugyeom to go through the details with you once the documents are ready… Hope to work with you soon… No, thank you… Okay. Goodbye.” JB turns to his driver, “Could we stop by Starbucks before going back to the office? I need a caffeine fix.” Mr Lim nods his head.

Yugyeom and Youngjae was already discussing in detail about that new company. JB knew that he had found the right people for this company. The sound of his phone disturb his thoughts, “Hello?... Dad? Are you okay? Is mum okay?” JB sounded very panicky.

“Hello son. I’m fine. Mum’s fine. How are you? How’s Mark?”ask Daddy Im.

JB sighs with relief, “We are fine dad,” Then they were chatting away talking about the weather and everything, even about inquisition. JB’s father is his mentor and has his own company. His father owns the company that developed the technology of turning plastics into fishing nets. Technically, JB owns his father’s company as he had bought it and put it under his corporation as he wanted his father to retire but instead, his father went back to his first love, which is to be a researcher, finding ways to turn plastics to other products. After saying their goodbyes, he was back at the office. He didn’t even notice when did the other two went down to buy coffee as he was busy chatting with his parents. All he knew that he had a cup of coffee with him when he exited the car.

 

The sound of his phone made him look up from his documents that he was going through. Only after he had read Mark’s text then he realize it was late.

 **Baby:** B, don’t think I can have dinner with you tonight. I was busy looking for some ideas online, going through magazines and searching for materials around town and i didn’t realize that it is 7pm already. I’m meeting up with Jun K hyung at 8pm to discuss some details. Sorry ):

 **B:** it’s okay baby. I’m still in the office. Loads of paperwork to go through. Message you when I’m done k. Drive safe & take care baby :*

 

Mark manage to meet with the printers at 8pm. After ironing out some details about the materials, colours and designs, it was pretty much to wait and see the end product or prototype before selling it. By the time he was finished, it was already 10.30pm. He saw that there were no new messages from JB so he decided to get some takeaway food and surprise JB in the office.

 

JB was rubbing his eyes from going through so many documents. He was feeling a bit hungry as the last meal he had was at about 2.30pm. Feeling that his bladder was crying out loud for him to go, he quickly went to the washroom to relieve himself. When he came back into his office, he was surprised to see a familiar figure sitting on his chair. His face broke out in a smile. He walks over to hug Mark.

“Baby I miss you!”

“Miss you too B. Bet you haven’t eaten dinner yet,” squinting his eyes accusingly at JB.

“I was busy. Bet you haven't had dinner yet either baby,”pointing at the food that was on his table while smiling smugly. Mark sticks his tongue out at JB.

“Whatever. Let’s eat while it's still hot and then we can go home. I'm tired.” JB nods his head in agreement. It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a listen to the songs in this story. some of the chapters were written with the songs in mind.
> 
> Songs: Yuna- Deeper Conversations
> 
> Oh, sorry if there are any mistakes here. i've read it over so many times until i'm not so sure if i've made a mistake or not.


	10. Hello again

Everything was in full swing for everybody.

 

JB was busy with his new project. Which was an expansion of his existing projects. He had done it with paper and aluminum cans. Now, he is helping to generate income for a community by getting them to make table lamps, ceiling lights out of recycled glass bottles. The company that he newly acquired promotes recycled lamps and lights around Korea as well as other countries. But they had fallen on hard times and the designs that they had before was deemed old fashioned. Now with the IM Care Corp backing, they are going to be able to participate in international exhibitions promoting new products. The design was quite simple yet beautiful for any household. JB has Mark to thank as he was the one that designed it. Youngjae and Yugyeom was working hand in hand with JB to make sure that everything runs smoothly. Every logistics and training of manpower was taken care of. All legal aspects was airtight. All sides were taken care of. At the same time, Daddy Im discover a new product made out of plastic. All testing was being carried out to ensure that it won't harm the environment and still be cheap enough to be mass produced so that the selling price would be significantly low. Not only that, JB had gotten the idea of a new venture of collecting drift wood to turn it into furniture from Mark. It was because Mark had ask him one day if he knew where to get them as it was one of the projects that GD told him, which was to design him a piece of furniture and Mark wanted to incorporate drift wood with glass for this project. So JB had gotten some of his employees to research about this matter. Looking into the 5W1H, who, what, when, where, why, how. 

 

Mark on the other hand was busy with GD’s projects. He was multitasking. Designing the runway and all aspects that needs design for the runway show was the easiest amongst all as he only needed to come up with the design on paper and computer. Measurements for the place was all given to him. So he could render a 3D image of the place and he could figure the placement of everything for the runway on his MacBook. He already had a rough idea for the invitations and backdrops after his first meeting with GD. So he had rough sketches of everything on his notebook labeled GD. He had a habit of getting a new notebook for each new project he takes on. This is so he has everything in one place and his ideas won't be all jumbled up. Doing the interior design for GD’s penthouse was a bit more tricky.  As it was a clean slate. A newly acquired home. So he doing everything from scratch. He had already gone over to the place to get the measurement of each room and also to get the ‘feel’ of the place. GD is a minimalist but he is very particular and specific with what he wants and which designers he wants. So that was more of a challenge which he was ready to tackle head on. So for this one, he was still rendering a 3D image on his MacBook while sourcing out everything online and also going to every furniture shops or antique shops that he knew. He even ask for Tabi hyung’s help so that he knows where to get everything authentically for certain things. For the furniture, GD has given a free reign on what material he wanted to use as long as it looks good and  it suit the idea that he had in mind. He had gotten JB’s help for that as it was his forte, recyclables. He was sure that GD would love his idea of using drift woods and glass. Simple, rustic and classy. Sure, Mark was getting paid for his projects but he was most grateful for the opportunity to learn from GD about designing his own clothing line. GD offered to be his mentor when he found out that Mark wanted to start his own brand. Slowly everything was coming together, the runway, the furniture, the designs. Mark was feeling blessed. 

 

Because they were both so busy, Mark was sleeping in his own apartment at least four days a week and only goes over to JB’s place to spend the weekends beginning Friday. Mark was a very messy person once he starts a project as he would lay everything on the floor so that he could visualize his projects. Not only that, every single type of material would be strewn all over his apartment and he didn't want to mess up JB’s space as JB was the total opposite. All his work is contained in his study room. Everything was arranged neatly on the shelves or by the wall. Everything he needs would be on his large oak wood table. He detest mess. Mark strives in his organized chaos. JB needs everything to be organized. So it was welcomed break when Mark went over to JB’s penthouse one Friday after a hectic month.

 

“I miss my boyfriend. Where is he?” Mark called out as soon as he opened the door to JB’s place.

“Here in the study,” answers JB.

Mark walks over to the study room. He stood at the door staring at his boyfriend. His black frame spectacles perch on his nose. Hair messed up. His black shirt unbuttoned with sleeves rolled up and tuck out from his sand colour khakis. “Hi.”

JB looks up. Happy to see his boyfriend standing there in an oversize grey t-shirt which showcase his collarbone beautifully and tattered blue jeans. JB gestures his boyfriend to come over to him. Mark walks over obediently and straddles JB, hands around the younger’s nape. He leans in to give JB a kiss. JB murmurs a hi into Mark's lips. Not wanting to separate. They were kissing each other lazily and languidly. Teasing each other with nibbles on the lips and tongue. Mark caressing JB’s hair. JB moving his hands up and down Mark’s torso. Neither wanting to do more. They just wanted to enjoy each other this way. When they finally separated, JB decided to stop working as he was tired. He was nuzzling Mark's neck when suddenly he heard Mark’s stomach growls. Mark blushes. JB chuckles, “Time to feed my baby.” Standing up reluctantly with Mark still in his arms.

After a quick shower, they were now in JB’s black R34 Nissan Skyline. JB had one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Mark’s hand. Mark was rubbing his thumb on JB’s hand.

“Where are we going B?”

“Little Italy.”

Mark cocks his right eyebrow and looks at JB skeptically. “We are going to eat Italian food?”

JB rolls his eyes. He didn't want to give Mark the opportunity to tease him because he generally prefers Korean food but he couldn't deny giving into Mark’s craving once in awhile. Besides, they haven't eaten any type of western food for quite some time. So JB decided to indulge Mark tonight after their hectic month. He just squeezes Mark's hand warmly. Mark was delighted with the prospect of being able to have his favourite Zuppa di Mare with garlic bread and mushroom ravioli with meatball sauce.

 

Jackson was spending his days trying to write lyrics and composing songs for his planned album. In between he still had vocal training and dance practices. This  is not including the recording of some of the regular shows he was in such as weekly idol, emceeing for Inkigayo and M countdown. Recently he had been given opportunities in China, his mother’s hometown. He was really grateful for the opportunities there, as it had given him a chance to see his parents more. So in between his schedules in Korea, he would fly to China to do recordings for What's in my fridge, Fighting Men, Fresh Sunday just to name a few. It seems like he was taking a bus back every weekend. Besides recording for shows, Jackson has interviews and photo shoots as well as holding his own fan meetings to keep in touch with the fans. Interacting with them online. Updating his media socials regularly. That was how packed his schedule was. 

 

In between, he had manage to celebrate Jinyoung's birthday. Albeit there was no big party because of his schedule, he manage to bring Jinyoung out for dinner with his parents as there were in China during his birthday. He felt bad for being so busy during Jinyoung's birthday but his manager boyfriend didn't seem to mind nor did he blame him. Jinyoung was happy enough to receive a diamond encrusted letter J gold necklace from his boyfriend. A gift which he never takes off after Jackson had put it on.

 

Jinyoung on the other hand has been managing Jackson’s schedule efficiently. Making sure that all his needs are met and nothing clash. All logistics are taken care of. All contracts has been read through the by him and the lawyers at JYP so that neither side would or could breach the contract. Going for management meetings. Making sure the security level and safety for Jackson in both China and Korea was taken seriously to ensure that nothing happens to them when travelling to and fro the airport or venues. Encouraging Jackson to keep on writing lyrics and composing music even though he has no inspiration. Jinyoung was happy to be behind the scenes.

 

On that particular day, Jackson was in a dance rehearsal, Jinyoung noticed that his notebook was on the floor next to his gym bag. He decided to flip through it just to see if his idol has been productive. He knew that it wasn’t easy to write music but he wanted to make sure that Jackson at least tried even though not feeling inspired. Then he notices one of the pages being earmark. He was reading through the song and the chorus struck him…

_ …  _ _ How do you  _ ~~_ deal? breath? _ ~~ _ cope when _

~~_ The one you want is with somebody new _ ~~

_ The one you love is, with somebody else _

_ And there's nothing you could do about it _

_ How do you deal with, The fact that you  _ ~~_ blew the chance _ ~~ _ had a chance _

_ But you chose to turn away for your career _

_ I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin' _

_ I ~~t’s my dream coming through~~ _

_ It's something that I had to do _

~~_ But nobody says that i would regret this _ ~~

_ But nobody says that it would hurt so bad _

_ So how do I live,  _ ~~_ I can’t deal without you  _ ~~ _ how do I deal without you… _

 

Jackson collapses in a heap next to Jinyoung. Towel on his face. Panting. Jinyoung past him his water bottle, his eyes not leaving the notebook.

“Babe, this is really good. Why aren’t you recording this?”

Jackson pulls down the towel, propped on his elbow to see what Jinyoung was reading. Pulls the notebook towards him.

“Oh. do you think it's good?  It was something I had written a long time ago.” 

“Really? You must have been going through a lot of emotions. The lyrics are really deep.”

“Errr… something like that. It was something that happened to a friend of my mine then,” concealing the fact that it was partly based on his experience with… Mark.

“I think you should record this and present it to PD-nim. I think it would do well. What do you say babe?”

Jackson gave it some thought and seeing the eager look on his manager’s face, “You really think it's good?” Jinyoung nods his head.

“Okay. if you think it's that good then I’ll do it. Thanks babe,” as he pulls his Jinyoung for a hug.

“Yah… you are sweaty and sticky. Get off me!”while trying to push Jackson away.

“You weren't complaining about that last night?” giving Jinyoung a smug look.

“OI!.” blushing furiously.

Jackson collapse on the floor laughing like a hyena. Then they both continued with their day. Jackson eagerly went to the studio to record the new material. Jinyoung was there helping him with the composition of the music. So it was the most natural thing for Jackson to ask Jinyoung to co-produce that song with him. It was something that Jinyoung was really great at and he is a famous producer in his own rights. But he prefers to be Jackson’s manager. Making music was something he do for fun. By the time they got out of the studio, it was dark.

“Jinyoungie, let's go grab dinner. What do you feel like having?” As Jackson took Jinyoung’s hand to lace their fingers together.

“How about Italian? I feel like having the squid ink pasta in Little Italy. I know you like the pizza there.” Batting his luscious eyelashes at Jackson.

“Okay. anything you want,” replies Jackson while pecking his cheek. They called their driver and made a call to make reservations at the restaurant. Soon they were making their way to dinner.

 

Once they arrived, they saw a familiar couple in front of them waiting to be seated. The couple was casually holding hands while having an animated conversation. It was a cute sight to see. When Jinyoung walks closer, he noticed that it was JB and Mark.

“JB hyung. Mark hyung. Fancy seeing you here,” greets Jinyoung. After spending time with them at Hangang Park, Jinyoung had googled them once he reached home and realize that they were both older than him and Jackson.

“Hello Jinyoung. Are alone? Where’s Jackson?” While turning to look for Jackson. 

“He’s Behind us. He had to talk to the driver for a little while… There he is,” Pulling Jackson by the waist.

“Hey! You’re here.”

“Jacks, that's hyungs to you,”chiding the idol. Jackson frowns but he knew that technically he should be calling Mark, hyung but Mark was never botheréd with formalities in Korea and didn’t really care if somebody didn’t call him hyung. JB and Mark laughs.

Jackson then walks up to the counter, “I have a reservation under the name Jackson Wang?” 

“Yes, your table is ready sir.”

“Thank you. How about you two hyung?” turning towards JB and Mark.

“We didn’t make reservations as it was a last minute decision to come here. We thought we would try our luck. You guys go ahead,” answers JB.

“What are you talking about. Come and join us JB hyung. You are most welcome to,”while stealing a glance at Mark. Mark was distracted by the fairy lights hung around the restaurant. Looking at them with a childlike interest. JB had to squeeze his hand not too gently to get his attention.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Mark frowning.

“Jackson just asked us to join them.” Before Mark could answer, his stomach decided to growl really loud for all to hear. Jackson and JB laugh out loud. Jinyoung had the authenticity to try not to laugh by pretending to cough. Mark felt like his face had turned into a tomato.

“That’s a yes then. Thank you so much Jackson,” while ruffling Mark’s hair. Mark waited until Jackson and Jinyoung was in front of them before punching JB on the arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: How do I deal without you- Frankie J


	11. Food and You

They were given a table way at the back as Jackson had requested because he didn’t want anyone to take pictures of him during his free time. He didn’t want to put the others in the spotlight especially Mark. He knew that the elder is very uncomfortable to be in the spotlight. He knew Jinyoung was used to it and JB would be okay with it as he is the CEO of his own company but not Mark. Mark was on the shy side and prefers to be in the background. 

 

“Shall we open a bottle of wine? Or two? It has been a hectic schedule for me?” trying to get opinions from everyone at the table.

“I’m fine with it. Baby?” turning to Mark. “I’m ok too.” Looking up from the menu.

“Jinyoungie, do you know what you want?” turning his attention to his boyfriend.

“Yes. Shall we order?” looking around the table for confirmation.

“Jackson we share the soup, salad and fried calamari okay?” Not waiting for Jackson’s reply, he turns to the waiter, “I would like to have the fresh green salad, mushroom soup with garlic bread, fried calamari, squid ink pasta for me, the four cheese pizza for him and two cold water please. How about you JB hyung?”

“I would like to have the caesar salad, minestrone soup with a side of garlic bread, For my main I would like to have the shrimp Aglio Oglio. Baby would you like to share a steak with me?” Mark nods his head. “One steak with the grill vegetables and mash potatoes as the sides. Make it medium rare and ice lemon tea. Your turn baby.”

“I would also like the caesar salad, zuppa di mare with a side of garlic bread, bruschetta, mushroom ravioli with meatball sauce, ice peach tea and Tiramisu at the end of the meal. Thanks.” 

“Are you sure you guys can finish all that? Are you sure you don’t want to share hyung?” ask Jinyoung suspiciously. Mark just grins.

“A bottle of red and white wine please.” 

Then Jackson turned to the other couple, “I like white wine and Jinyoung prefers red wine.”

“Same here. Except that I’m the one that prefers red wine,” explained JB.

_ I know _ , thought Jackson to himself.

 

“So what have you guys been up to since we last saw you?”ask Mark, genuinely curious.

“Well, Jackson and I had been flying in and out of China every other week for his schedules. While going through his training and practises at JYP. Now he began recording new music and I will be helping to produce it. Then there are interviews and recording of some shows here in Korea. There is no rest for the wicked,” smiles Jinyoung. “But it has been fun, right babe?”he added. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way babe,”Jackson grinning. “What about you two?”

“Mark’s been busy with his projects and I’ve been busy with mine.”

“That’s all? That’s your explanation hyung?” Jackson was frowning at the lack of explanation by the other. 

JB laughs. “Its rubbish. What makes you think it would be interesting?”

“But, of course it would be interesting. You are turning rubbish into your empire hyung. There is more to it. I’m sure of it.” Jackson says indignantly. JB chuckles. 

“Okay. I’ve been turning more rubbish into things that can help elevate the income of a community which in turn will help another company that I had newly acquired to bring it to an international level,” quirking his eyebrow at Jackson. “Still find it interesting?”

“Sorry hyung, I think I just fell asleep,” while pretending to rub his eyes. Everybody at the table laughed.

“How about you Mark hyung?”ask Jinyoung.

“Oh… errr… I have a few ongoing projects.”

“That’s even worse than JB hyung,”says Jackson exasperatedly. Mark just smiled knowing how irritated at Jackson was at their explanations. Jackson is the type that needs details. One worded answers was his pet peeve.

“Not everybody is like you babe,” Jinyoung ruffling Jackson’s hair.

They continue talking and bantering each other awaiting for their food to arrive. Conversations was lively fueled with wine.

 

Soon, their food began arriving one by one starting with the salads and soup. After all of that has been cleared, they just requested the waiter to serve all the food at once except for the Tiramisu. Jackson and Jinyoung was at disbelief at how much those two can eat. It didn’t even looked like they were forcing it. They genuinely seem to be enjoying their food. In between, JB was feeding Mark steak, and Mark feeding JB grilled vegetables.

When they were done, they ask the waiter to clear the table.

“Can I have my tiramisu please and four coffees?” while looking at everybody at the table. All nodded in agreement.

“Where do both of you put all that?” whines Jackson. “Why can’t I be like that Jinyoung, Why? Its unfair!”

“Life’s never fair,” quip Mark. By then, JB and Jinyoung was giggling. Jackson continues whining.

They agreed to split the bill because according to JB, he and Mark had more dishes than them and it wasn’t fair for them to pay for everything.

 

They made their way out of the restaurant.

“So, where are you guys headed to hyung?” Jackson was really curious to know.

“I think we are going to a walk down the street to walk off the food that we just had. How about you guys?” replies JB.

“Let’s go for a walk too Jinyoungie… please?” Jackson giving a hopeful look at his manager. Jinyoung shrug, “Sure.”

JB lead them by walking down the street. He puts his arm around Mark’s shoulders. Jackson and Jinyoung followed closely behind them. 

 

Mark was laughing at something that JB says. Jackson couldn’t help but wanting to know what were they talking about. He wasn’t even paying attention to Jinyoung talking beside him until Jinyoung had pulled his ear. 

“Yahhhh… why did you do that?

“Well you weren’t responding to me so I thought you must have fallen asleep,” Jinyoung replies sulkily.

“Sorry. Plenty things in my head. Forgive me?” jutting out his lower lips, while puffing his cheeks and showing his puppy eyes while pulling his own ears. Jinyoung laughed at the sight of Jackson till JB and Mark turned around at the commotion.

 

“Look B. It looks like a night market. Let’s check it out,” while pulling JB towards the market. The other three just followed him.

Mark was ooh-ing and aah-ing over everything at the market. He even ask JB to buy him strawberries. Mark was like a child at the night market. He was always running off somewhere to check out pieces of furniture or crafts or desserts. JB was use to it by now. He even had to pull Mark back a few times to make sure he didn’t run into other people there. Jinyoung was surprised at how the normally quiet and compose Mark more carefree in that environment. It was refreshing to see him so unguarded and at ease. For Jackson, it was a glimpse of Mark that he missed throughout the whole dinner. Seeing him order that much food and finishing it wasn’t a surprise for him as that was what he normally does when they were together.

 

JB and Jackson resume their competitiveness when they came across a games booth. It was archery. The closer you are to the target, the bigger the prize.

“I’m gonna win you the biggest prize babe. Don’t worry,” Jackson telling Jinyoung.

“Tough luck boy. I’m gonna win it for my baby,” winking at Mark. Both Jinyoung and Mark rolled their eyes. Mark knew that JB didn’t even wanted to win the prize, he just wanted to annoy and tease Jackson because it was fun to see a riled up Jackson. He left Jinyoung to play referee between the two boys while he wanders off to a nearby jewellery stall.

He and JB had a habit of sharing one side of a pair of earrings. Between both of them, they had 10 piercings, 7 on JB, 3 on him. He notices a pair of silver cross with a blue stone in the middle. It was really beautiful. After asking for the price, he bought it. 

When he wanders back to the games booth, Jinyoung was holding the biggest elephant soft toy that he had ever seen and Jackson was gloating in front of JB. JB of course was frowning because he had lose to the younger. He smiles and went to hug his frowning boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You lost?” JB gave him a muffled yes. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at his expression.

“Babe, stop teasing hyung,” warns Jinyoung but Jackson was too busy dancing his victory dance around JB and Mark. Mark laughs and took out the earrings.

“Here. One for you, one for me.” 

Immediately JB’s mood was lifted. He like having matching things with Mark especially earrings. It was subtle but meaningful. He quickly put on the earring and gave Mark a tight hug, kissing his neck. “Thank you baby.”

Jackson stopped dancing and was feeling a bit envious at JB, but he pretended to be not affected by it and went to hug Jinyoung.

“I will not lose the next time Jackson!”

They continued walking some more and decided to go home. Knowing that the idol and his manager did not drive, JB offered to send them back but they declined once again stating that they will take a taxi back.

 

As soon as Jackson and Jinyoung reached home, Jackson was ordered to take a shower before going to bed. “Go take your shower now and sleep. You have a very long day tomorrow.” After he was done, he went straight under the covers to get comfortable. After Jinyoung had taken his bath, he joined Jackson in bed. As soon as Jackson turned his body to his to initiate kissing, Jinyoung push Jackson’s head  back down to the pillow, “Don’t even think about it Jackson Wang. Go to sleep.” 

“Why are you so mean to me babe?” whines Jackson. 

“Cause you are tired and I don’t want you to be falling asleep on me with your job half done,” teases Jinyoung. 

“It was just that one time and I had a full schedule that day and you wanted sex,” groaned Jackson.

Jinyoung smiled at the defeated look on his boyfriend, “How about we just spoon?” Jackson was more than happy to accept the offer. He put his arm over Jinyoung and pulls him close. Lips never leaving Jinyoung’s shoulder blade and fell asleep right away. 

 

“Wanna join me in the tub baby? It's been awhile since we took a bath together,” ask JB hopefully. Mark smirks. “Okay but you have to be good k B. I’m dead tired.”

“Okay baby. Let me draw the bath first.”

Mark began stripping on the way to the bathroom. Once he was there, JB was already in the tub gesturing him to come in. Mark slowly lowers himself into the bath, his back against JB’s chest. JB spread his legs to accommodate Mark’s body in between. JB pressing small kisses on his head and neck. Mark sighs in contentment. They were mellowed out by the wine that they had during dinner and the lull of the warm water and ever warmer body was making their body relax. They only went out of the tub once the water wasn’t warm anymore. After towelling each other dry, Mark led JB back to bed. Once JB was on the bed, he pulled Mark on top on him and began kissing him slowly. He just wanted to be close to his boyfriend. Mark moves his head to deepen the kiss. They were slowly caressing each other. Both just taking it slow.

 

Mark began trailing his lips towards JB’s ears. Slowly nibbling them, slowly eliciting sounds from JB. It was like music to his ears knowing that he could do that to JB. Then he trails his tongue towards JB’s neck. Biting and sucking the skin until a few bruises slowly formed. All of a sudden JB flips him over. Now he was underneath him.

“Baby, I thought you said you were tired.”

“I am,” replies Mark innocently. Staring at him with doe like eyes.

JB slowly started grinding against Mark. A gasp escape from Mark’s lips. Triggering JB’s desires, he captures Mark’s lips once more. Biting and pulling his lower lips. Sucking his lips and tongue into his mouth. He was taking his time with Mark. For tonight, he wants to make love to him. 

 

He was feeling his own precum and Mark’s on his stomach with every passing minute. Hands slowly rubbing Mark’s nipples as he makes his way down. Sucking and slightly biting the nubs. He could feel his boyfriend writhing below him. Moans escaping his lips. With the other hand, he was slowly taking the lube from the drawer. Slowly rubbing it all over his index finger, and then carefully moves down to circle Mark’s hole. Slowly, Mark spread his legs for JB. Mark began to whimper when JB started to move his fingers in and out of his hole while adding one or two finger at a time. Slowly opening him up, slowly scissoring him open. Everytime he hit a sweet spot, Mark would bite his shoulder to muffle the sounds coming from him. Moaning with pleasure. Then with his free hand, JB begin stroking Mark’s dick.  Soon Mark was falling apart, mewling and crying out for JB to be inside him. Soon, JB replaces his fingers with his lubricated dick. Carefully pushing into Mark until he relaxes into him. Then he began to move slowly. It was torturous and yet delicious for Mark. JB was stroking him with the same rhythm of his trust now. Linking the other hand together. Soon, he was thrusting faster and faster until he felt Mark’s thigh shuddering, not long after, Mark cries out and cum and JB followed right after with a grunt. JB slides out of Mark and went to get a wet cloth to clean both of them. Then he got back into bed, pulling Mark towards him and gave him another languid kiss. Mark nuzzles his neck and starts to get comfortable. He likes smelling JB when he falls asleep. Lying on the crook on his neck was the best spot.

“I love you baby.” Placing a kiss on Mark’s temple.

“I love you too, B.”


	12. One down and another two to go!

After a hectic two months on that project, the day of GD’s fashion show had arrived. He was very nervous at the fashion circle’s reaction towards the stage and everything about it. GD had assured him that he loves everything about the stage and backdrop. He was also receiving compliments about the invitations. It was very innovative and creative and really showcase his brand. GD had extended an invitation to Mark and JB.

 

It was held in Dongdaemun Design Plaza. Mark had transformed the place into a whimsical, colourful place like the one you find in Alice in Wonderland. Giant mushrooms, woodlands, trees and fantasy creatures. It was in every colours that you could imagine. Even the runway was set that the models are walking out of a portal. But the walkway itself was pure white. A stark contrast to the environment. His invitation card was a reflection of the place itself. Busy and colourful on the front. Plain white with gold letterings inside.

 

Mark and JB was driven to the place by Lim the driver. JB was in his black 3 piece suit matched with a black necktie while Mark decided to wear his red coloured suit opting to not wear a necktie or bowtie. He felt very out of place and a bit taken aback when the photographers started taking pictures of him and JB once they alighted from the car. JB place a reassuring hand on Mark’s. 

“Just relax and smile baby,” whispers JB into his ears. Mark gave a slight nod. He could hear the people shouting from all over the place, “Mr Im Jaebum, turn here… yes here… could you tell us who your partner is?... Jaebum-ssi…” 

Mark could feel his face turning red, heat slowly creeping towards his face. He had forgotten that JB was quite well known in Korea and naturally the public would be curious about his life. For JB, it was nothing new and he was use to being in the spotlight and used to the public wanting to know about every aspect of his life. 

“I’ll let you know soon enough,” JB giving them a wink and hinted. 

“Please excuse us as my partner is being summoned to make sure everything is okay inside.” With that, JB and Mark made it inside.

“Thanks B. I wouldn’t know what to do without you,” squeezing JB’s arm.

“No problem baby. Anything for you,” giving Mark a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Mark. Over here!” called GD. Mark and JB quickly made their way to him.

“Hyung.” While taking GD’s hand.

“This place is gorgeous Mark. I really love it! Everybody in the fashion industry is already talking about my stage. You really have exceeded my expectations on this,” complemented GD. Mark blushed.

“Hello GD hyung. My name is JB. I’ve heard a lot about you,” JB introducing himself to GD.

“Hello JB. Aren’t you JB from IM Care Corp?” GD looks at him curiously.

“Yes I am.”

GD turning to Mark, “Mark, you never mention anything about him. He is really gorgeous.” Mark was blushing even harder.

“S-s-sorry hyung,” stammers Mark.

“I’m just teasing you Mark. Please enjoy yourself. Tabi hyung is around here somewhere. I need to mingle with my guest but I’ll see you at the after party okay. See you boys.” and he left them after giving Mark a hug.

“Awww my baby is shy.” teases JB. Mark pushes him away but JB catches his hands and pulls him into his side. 

 

They mingled around and Mark was happy to meet up with Tabi hyung and in turned he introduce him to a few friends of his, Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri hyung. All complimenting him for the work he had done for Tabi and now GD. All of them was related to the entertainment industry one way or another and had taken his number incase they needed him in the future. Mark was even more surprise when JB actually met some of his friends from some magazine company and business partners like Nichkhun and Junho hyung just to name a few. 

 

Meanwhile, Jackson and Jinyoung was in a limo arriving at the event. It was normal for idols to be invited to events like this and Jackson being very fashion forward enjoys events like this. 

“Babe how do I look? Is this colour too much for me? I knew I shouldn’t have let Bam Bam convinced me to wear this baby pink colour suit,” Jackson rambling on and on and on.

“Babe you look gorgeous in this colour even though you don't think so. It really suits your skin. Bam Bam knows best,” squeezing his hand warmly.

“Don’t you think it’s OTT? Why can’t I wear a suit like yours. Navy blue?” whines Jackson.

“You look really good babe. Don’t worry k,” giving Jackson a kiss.

The limo finally stopped. Jackson took a deep breath and alighted from the car with Jinyoung on tow. Photographers and journalist was now calling his name, wanting to take a good picture of him. The public dub Jackson and Jinyoung the power couple in the music industry. Both equality good looking and they really compliment each other.

“Jackson! Jinyoung! Please stand closer…. Yes…. please turn here… Jackson the colour looks good on you…. Jinyoung you look regal in the suit…”

“Thank you for the pictures but we have to make our way in now. See you at the show,” Jackson waving at the reporters. Once inside, they heard an announcement inviting everybody to take their seat as the event was starting soon. 

 

They were seated right in front of the stage and saw a few more idols that he knew as well as fashion magazine editors. He was looking around some more to see if he recognize anybody else while Jinyoung was making small talk with a fashion editor next to him. 

Suddenly, across from him, he notices a guy in a red suit with no necktie. He could see his collarbones from where he was. Pale white skin. The contrast of the suit with his skin was intoxicating. When he looks up, it was none other than Mark. Jackson gasp.  _ Mark look so damn beautiful. _ Then he notice that he was talking to JB. JB had drape one of his hands on Mark’s thigh while talking to him. One could see that both of them were very much in love and only had eyes for each other. He felt a pang in his heart. He remembered a time when Mark use to look at him like that. He wishes that it would happen again. 

 

Mark was feeling nervous and giddy at the same time. Excited that he had been complimented on the design of the hall and stage. He even met a few more potential clients thanks to Tabi hyung and GD hyung. Soon the lights was dimmed and the show was starting. Mark held his breath.

 

By the end of the show, Mark was more relax. GD was the last person to appear to take a bow. There was a loud applause and cheers for him. Somebody even gave him a big bouquet of flowers. Soon, invited guest was ushered to the next room where the after party was being held. GD had invited the AMOG crew to perform. The after party was lively. GD even made it a point to introduce Mark to the fashion editors and other fashion designers announcing to them that Mark was the one that designed the runway and invitation cards. “Watch out for his own brand coming soon everybody,” announcing it to his friends. Mark blushes furiously and thanked them. 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was also invited to the after party and was soon mingling with around. He met a few of his idol friends such as Bobby, Mino and BI. They were talking about their comebacks and up and coming albums and shows. Then he excuse himself as he saw the AOMG hyungs and wanted to greet them.

“Hyungs, how are you?” giving Jay Park, Simon D, Gray and Loco a hug.

“We’re fine. How are you Jackson? Hello Jinyoung,” replies Jay. 

“By the way, we want you to meet one of our friends. He use to B-Boy with me before he became a serious person.”

“JB hyung?” pointing at the familiar face.

“Hi Jackson. Hi Jinyoung.”

“JB-ah, you know them?” ask Simon D.

“Yes hyung. I met them not long ago through Mr JYP during Mark’s party.”

“Where is Mark anyway JB? I haven’t seen him in a while. Did something happen to both of you?” Gray pulling JB into a headlock.

“He is around here somewhere Gray hyung. GD hyung wanted him to meet some people. He should be joining us soon,” explained JB trying to get out from Gray’s grip.

“You use to B-Boy JB hyung? That don’t seem like it,” smirking at JB.

“Hey! I did okay. It had taken a back seat after I started getting busy with my buisness but I still join Jay hyung from time to time okay,” being very defensive.

 

Mark scans around the room looking for JB after talking to GD hyung and his friends. He was delighted when he saw him with the AOMG hyungs as he haven’t seen them in awhile. So he quickly made his way towards them.

“Jay Hyung, Simon D hyung, Gray Hyung, Loco Hyung… Long time no see. How are you?” getting hugs from all of them. 

“We are fine Mark. We were just wondering where were you and was ready to beat up JB for that,” Gray cocking his eyebrows. Mark laughs. JB quickly hid behind Mark.

“Where were you? It's true what Gray hyung says you know,” JB asked.

“Sorry. GD hyung was introducing to me his circle of friends,” pinching JB’s cheek.

“Hi Mark hyung,” says Jinyoung waving at Mark. Then another head pop out behind Jinyoung. “Hi Mark hyung.”

“Oh, hi Jackson. Hi Jinyoung,” Mark was a bit surprised to see both of them with the AOMG hyungs.

“Was this one of your projects hyung?” ask Jinyoung. Mark nods his head.

“Markie here is very talented,” added Simon D, slinging his arm around Mark. The other hyungs nod in agreement. “He helped us with a few of our underground projects.” 

Then Jinyoung turns to Jackson, “Maybe for your next concert or next JYP Nation concert we could get Mark to design the stage or something.”

“Errr… that is solely up to PD-nim,” Jackson replies.

“I hate to interrupt but we are needed back on stage guys. Wait for us k, JB and Mark. It's been a long time since we saw you,” says Loco.

 

Soon the music was happening again and Mark found himself dancing with JB, Jackson and Jinyoung. 

After a while, Jinyoung had excused himself to go to the washroom while JB offered to get them refreshments. 

So Mark was left all alone with Jackson. Mark decided to act cool and continue dancing with Jackson. Soon he could see Jackson dancing closer and closer to him. Mark tries to pretend that Jackson getting closer doesn't bother him. Suddenly Jackson leans in and whispers into his ear, “You look good Yi En.” and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

Mark was taken aback with his actions. Thank goodness JB returned with the drinks right after that.

“Thanks for the drink hyung,” smiles Jackson. Mark felt weird. He was disconcerted with Jackson’s actions.

“Excuse me B, I need to go to the washroom.”

“Want me to come with baby?” offers JB.

“It’s okay B. I won’t be long.”

 

Mark washed his face.  _  What is he doing? What does he want? Ka Yee…  _

“Hyung are you okay?” Jinyoung asks.

“Oh Jinyoung. I’m okay. We were wondering what took you so long.” lied Mark.

“I had a bit of an upset stomach. I’m feeling a bit better now. Shall we hyung?”

“Sure.” walking out with Jinyoung. 

 

“Hi babe. I missed you. Where have you been?” pulling Jinyoung into his embrace.

“My tummy don’t feel so good.” Jinyoung was pouting. Hoping to garner some sympathy from his boyfriend.

“Let's go home then Jinyoungie. You can’t be falling sick now. We will be heading back now. Have fun hyungs,” while leading Jinyoung away from them. Arms around him.

“Take care Jinyoung. Get well soon,” wished Mark.

 

“Do you want to stay or go baby?”

“Stay. I miss our AOMG hyungs and Loco hyung did ask us to wait for them. Maybe we could grab coffee with them after this,” pleads Mark.

“Sure.” Kissing Mark on the temple.

 

Jackson was fussing over Jinyoung once they had reach home. Drawing a bath for him. Making him hot organic green tea. Giving his shoulders a massage when he was in the bath.

“Babe, you are suppose to take care of yourself,” frowns Jackson. Jinyoung smiles. 

“How do you feel? Is the water okay? Need anything else?”

Jinyoung took Jackson’s hand into his, “I’m fine Jacks. Just an upset stomach that’s all. Try not to worry too much k. Come here.” Pulling Jackson into a kiss.

 

After he had put Jinyoung to sleep, he went out to the balcony looking out to the night sky with his favourite organic green tea in his hand. 

Thinking about what happened during the after party when he was left alone with Mark. He couldn’t believe that he did what he did but he really couldn’t resist it. Mark looked really good in that red suit. He looked so good that Jackson had the mind to ravish that body, to bite into his adam’s apple to hear the sounds he could elicit from the elder. But he knew that Mark wasn’t his anymore and it's a privilege that he had given up when they broke up.  _ Do I regret it? Why does he still have a hold on me? Arghhh… Stop it Ka Yee! _

 

Then he took out his notebook. Feeling inspired to write how he was feeling inside. 

_...So tell me why _

~~_ Am i still in love with you  _ ~~ _ Did I have to fall in love with you. _

_ I'm driving myself insane. _

_ I  _ ~~_ do  _ ~~ _ don't know. _

_ Without you I can't function  _ _ l ~~ike normal / like human~~ / _ _ no more. _

_ And you, will never look at me the same. _ ~~_ way again _ ~~

_ You know it's really driving me  _ ~~_ crazy _ ~~ _ insane. _

_ I don't know. _

~~_ With  _ ~~ _ Without you I can't function. _

_ And is it loving you when you lovin him. _

_ Cause no words can describe. _

_ How it leaves me empty inside. _

_ All I want is you... _

 

He felt drained. 

Jackson turns towards the bed, seeing Jinyoung sleeping so peacefully. He decided to join him. He went under the covers. Suddenly Jinyoung turned towards him and put his arms around him. Half draping himself over Jackson’s body. 

Jackson planted a kiss on his temple and held him tight. 

_ What are you doing to me Yi En? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Driving myself insane- Martin Kember


	13. The Talk

The week ended with a blur. Mark felt that he had partied hard on Saturday and soon it’ll be back to reality for him and JB. He was stretching on the bed and noticed that JB was still sleeping. He turns and stares at the guy next to him. JB had a smile on his face. Mark couldn't help but gently touch his lips. 

 

Then an idea occurred in Mark's mind. He brought his hand down to JB’s crotch and began palming it, stroking it. At the same time, he started nibbling, biting and sucking on his neck. Forming bruises on his skin. Slowly he could feel that JB was getting a hard on. He smiled and continue planting kisses on JB’s neck and soon he captures his lips and began tugging them with his teeth. He could feel JB’s smile on his lips. He knew JB was pretending to be asleep so Mark purposely begin to pull away from him when suddenly he felt JB tugging him back into his embrace. 

“Don't think you can wake me up like that and not finish what you started baby,” JB says huskily. 

“I thought you were sleeping and not interested,” Mark says coyly.

“I'm always interested. Now finish what you started baby,” commanded JB. Mark quirk his eyebrows at him. “Please?” added JB.

Then Mark was kissing him hard and was now biting and sucking on his lips. JB was moaning with pleasure. He tried holding it in but Mark began palming his erection again. Grinding against his hips. Eliciting sounds from him. From his lips, Mark begin planting trails of kisses until his nipples and he started sucking on them and biting on them none too gently, with the other hand, he started pinching his other nipple. JB was writhing and melting under Mark's touch. Mark begin sucking hickeys on his abs and hipbone. His hand has now slip under his boxers, tugging not too gently on his dick. The friction of the boxers and his skin was intoxicating. Precum was pooling on his slit. Mark uses his precum as lubricant to aid his hand in stroking him. JB was running his fingers through Mark's hair. Slowly caressing his ears. 

Mark was now observing him while stroking him. JB was mewling and coming undone because of him. He could feel JB squirming below him. “B-b-baby, please. S-s-stop teasing,” JB stammering. There was something about seeing a dominant man turning submissive. It turned Mark on knowing that he could do that to JB. Mark began licking at the precum pooling on his dick. He slowly took JB’s dick into his mouth. JB was staring at him, eyes wide open. When he starting sucking his dick, JB turns into a mess. He couldn't hold in his moans and he was getting louder. Mark swirls his tongue around the head of his dick. Stroking what his mouth couldn't reach. He could feel the grip of JB’s hand on his hair was getting harder and soon he wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. He began to hum and soon JB was unraveling under him. A few more strokes, Mark felt JB’s hip bucking and soon he felt JB’s cum shooting into his throat and he swallows everything that was given. He release JB's dick with an obscene pop, pulls up his boxers and gave him a languid kiss.

“This is a good way to be woken up,” JB smiled. Mark chuckled, “Are you happy?”

“Of course baby. How about you? Need help?” winking at Mark.

“I'm ok. Just wanted to pleasure you B,” kissing JB on his nose. “I'm going to shower now. Then we are going for brunch before going back to reality tomorrow. I want to enjoy my Sunday with you.” Then Mark got up from bed and walks towards the bathroom. JB was feeling relax.  _ I'm so lucky to have Mark. _ He heard the shower running and an idea pop into his head.

 

Mark was in the shower when he felt arms wrapping around his waist, teeth on his shoulder. He smiled and continues taking his shower. Suddenly he felt his dick in JB’s mouth and JB was sucking him hard and fast. He didn't had time to think or brace himself as he was already very turned on after their session in bed, it didn't take long for him to unravel under JB’s skillful hand and mouth. Soon JB was stroking him through his orgasm. He was holding on to JB as he felt weak in the knees after he had cum. 

“What was that for B? I told you I'm ok,” asked Mark who was still in a daze.

“Really wanted to return the favour to my baby,” kissing him lazily. Then they were helping each other to wash their hair and soaping their body. In between were stolen kisses.

 

“So, what are we having baby?” JB was slipping on a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeve sweater.

“Up to you, B. I don't really have a craving at the moment.” Mark was looking at the closet wondering what to wear.

“Thai?”

“Okay!”

JB walked over to Mark and gave his ass a slap, “Now hurry up and get dressed before I’m tempted to take you back to bed.” Mark sticks his tongue out at JB.

They decided to head to Thai Orchid located in Itaewon. It was highly recommended by Nichkhun hyung. According to Nichkhun hyung, the Thai food there was as close as one could have in Thailand. Both Mark and JB loves spicy food so it was a good choice.

 

They were now in the Skyline on the way to Itaewon. “Hey baby. Can I ask you something?” Trying not to sound too nervous as he had given it a lot of thought before but he didn't want to scare Mark. He was afraid of  the idea being rejected because they are both very independent people but the more time he spent with Mark, he wanted more of him. Nights without him was lonely. Waking up alone in the morning doesn't motivate him.

Mark was playing with JB’s hair. “Sure.”

“Why don't you move in with me? I mean there is a lot of space in the penthouse and you are there most of the time anyway and it makes a lot of sense you know,” the words came tumbling out. JB felt a tug on his hair. Mark didn't realize he pulled his hair and was holding his breathe. He had thought of it before but push that thought away as he was afraid of history repeating itself.

“Sorry I brought it up baby. It's ok,” said JB. “It’s just a thought cause it's you I want to fall asleep with every night and it's you I want to wake up to every morning,” JB continued wistfully. 

Mark takes a deep breath before answering his lover. He didn’t want the other to think that he doesn’t want to. It's just that he is afraid. He knew he had to word it carefully so that it won’t hurt JB’s feeling. He pulled his hand away from JB’s hair and laces his fingers around his.

“It’s not that I don’t want to B. I like the idea of having my own place and I have a lot of things that want to keep and I don’t think your study can fit all our things together. And…” his words trailing off.

“And what baby?” peering at Mark.

“Could you pull the car aside for a little while B?” JB promptly obeyed Mark. watching out for other vehicles, he began signalling to park the car at the roadside. He was getting slightly nervous. It was rare of Mark to ask him to stop the car while they’re talking. Then he turns around to look at Mark. Fingers still laced together. Mark was afraid what would happen after this. He couldn’t bear the thought of hurting JB.  _ Breath in breath out breath in breath out Mark. He deserves to know what you are feeling. _

“Don’t take it the wrong way B. To make you understand why, I need to tell you a little something about my past, okay?” 

JB nods his head and gave his hand a little squeeze.

“I never told anybody about this before. When I mean nobody knows, nobody knows at all. Not even Peniel. Not even my parents.”

JB kept quiet.

“I was in a very intense relationship a few years back. It was short but nevertheless it was as real as it could be for me then. Things happened and we broke up,” by now, Mark’s voice was wavering. Dredging up the memories he had buried deep down.

“Before you continue, did he or she hurt you? I mean, were they physically, mentally or emotionally abusive towards you,” JB clutching his free hand. Feeling a tug on his heart.  _  I swear I will hunt them down and tear them apart if they did. _ Different scenarios was running in his head by now. Mark felt touched that JB could think of his feelings at the moment.  _ It is right for me to tell him this. _ Feeling more confident with how JB would respond, he continued.

“No. He wasn’t abusive towards me. It was just a very intense relationship. One that I thought would last forever. It was a whirlwind romance. After a few weeks, I agreed to move in with him. Then after awhile, we were fighting from time to time but we would make up after that. One night it got so bad, it ended with a screaming match and me walking out the door. I was alone and it was raining. I had nowhere to go and I felt helpless. Thank god for Peniel. He was kind enough to take me in. Ever since then, I told myself I would never put myself in that situation again.” Mark took both of JB’s hand and kissed it.

“I am not comparing you to him okay B. But the penthouse is your house. It's yours and if anything were to happen to us, I don’t know what I would do after making it a home for me. I don’t think I can take it B,” Mark looking at JB sadly.

JB sighs in relief. Mark wasn’t rejecting the idea. He was just a bit apprehensive towards it.

“Baby, thank you for telling me all this. I’m really glad you did. At least I know that you are at least thinking about it and I might be able to change your mind,” wiggling his eyebrows at Mark giving him a suggestive look. Mark whacks his chest. JB then takes both his hands and held it tight, took a deep breath and continued.

“Okay. How about we make a compromise? We can get a place together? You can keep your place and I can keep mine. So at least it is a place that WE can both call home. What do you think? I mean, at least you can think about it?” looking at Mark hopefully.

“I think that it is a good compromise. But can I think about it first B?” Mark said thoughtfully. 

“Come here,” JB pulls Mark closer and gave him a kiss. “That’s enough for me.” Turned his attention back to the road and exclaimed, “Food is calling us. Let’s hit the road.” Mark couldn’t help but laugh.


	14. Songs of my past

Jackson was in his home gym on a Sunday morning. Always waking up early. It was a habit of his. He also puts in a lot of effort to maintain his health and physique. Blasting songs on his workout playlist, he starts his workout by stretching first so that he won’t get any injuries and Jinyoung won’t kill him if he did. Jinyoung would join him once in awhile but today wasn’t the day. 

Jackson let Jinyoung sleeps in today as he wasn’t feeling well during GD’s after party. He was working his chest, biceps, triceps, abs, butt and one must never ever forget leg day. He doesn’t want to end up looking like Johnny Bravo. He was feeling pump up with the songs that he was working out to. He left the treadmill for last as it was the one workout he hated the most but it builds his stamina so he would bear with it.

 

While he was running on the treadmill, he heard a small cough behind him. He turns around and sees his manager boyfriend looking at him with a smile on his face.

“Are you done checking out my ass babe?”Jackson had a smirk on his face.

“Nopes. Still checking it out babe,” smiled Jinyoung.

“Somebody is feeling better this morning,” and he slowly changes the setting of the treadmill so that he could walk.

“Maybe. Want to find out?” Jinyoung says suggestively.

“In the shower?” Jackson suggested.

“Sure,” replied Jinyoung while licking his lips.

Jackson laughs and throws Jinyoung over his shoulder and carries him to the bathroom.

“You are not a caveman you know,” struggling to get down. Jackson laughs like a hyena while tightening his grip.

 

Once in the bathroom, Jackson turns on the shower so that the water was the right temperature. One, so that they wouldn’t be scalded by hot water which had happened to him before. Two, so they wouldn’t be freezing their balls off which had happened to him before too. Then, once that was done, Jackson quickly wiggles out of his wet and sweaty workout clothes. Then he turns towards his manager boyfriend and begin to slowly stripped Jinyoung, placing a kiss on whichever part of the body which was covered by his clothes before.

 

First he kisses Jinyoung on the lips not so gently. Biting and pulling his lips. Sucking them into his mouth. Tongue against tongue fighting for dominance. Then he slowly makes his way down his neck. Nibbling and sucking at the sensitive pinkish skin turning it purplish from the abuse. Hands finding its way underneath the pajamas, fingers finding his sensitive nubs. He begins pulling and pinching them eliciting sounds from his manager boyfriend. 

Then he slowly lifts Jinyoung’s arm so that he could pull the shirt away from his body. Jinyoung shudders from the pleasure he is feeling. Then Jackson replaces his fingers with his mouth. Slowly sucking the nubs and tugging them gently with his teeth. Hands slowly gliding towards Jinyoung’s hipbone. Jinyoung’s moaning and groaning was getting louder. He starts leaving a trail of saliva from his chest to his abs and begins mouthing his cloth dick. 

By now, Jinyoung could hardly concentrate on standing still and was tugging on Jackson’s hair urgently. He could feel the smirk forming on the idol’s lips. He pulls the idol’s face sharply away from his crotch and warned him, “If you are not going to make me cum, I’ll cum without you.” Jackson bites down slightly on the wet clothed crotch and could hear Jinyoung starting to whine. Then he pulls down his boyfriend’s sweatpants down abruptly and pulls him into the shower. In the shower he begins kissing him aggressively while fingering him. Slowly scissoring Jinyoung so that he would be all prep for him to enter. 

By now, Jackson could feel Jinyoung scratching him and was biting and sucking on his neck and shoulders to distract him from Jackson’s fingers. “Now babe. I can’t hold it any longer,” Jinyoung says breathlessly. With that Jackson turns Jinyoung around and starts to push himself in. Once he feels Jinyoung relaxing, he starts moving. He felt he was close as well, he fist his hand around Jinyoung and starts stroking him in sync with his thrust. Soon, both of them were cumming together. Jinyoung turns around and laces his fingers behind Jackson’s nape. He begins peppering the idol with kisses.

“Babe, if you are thinking of round two, we need go get breakfast first okay,” while pouring the shampoo to shampoo his boyfriend's hair. Jinyoung laughs out loud. After finishing their shower, they were trying to decide whether to go out to eat or to order delivery or to cook. In the end, they opted to order delivery. Both too lazy to drive and to lazy to clean up.

 

They were lounging in the living room deciding to watch a movie and just to spend their day relaxing before the week starts.

“Hey, boo, the latest lyrics that you had written it so good. You’ve been getting inspired lately,” Jinyoung says while flipping through netflix trying to choose a movie which both of them would enjoy.

“You read it? You really think so? Is it too much though?” asked Jackson nervously. 

“It's good. But it seems that lately you’ve been writing a lot of about relationships or love. Is that the theme of the upcoming album?” finally settling on the movie Now You See Me while looking at Jackson for approval.

“That’s a great movie. Let’s watch that,” while pulling Jinyoung’s legs over his thighs. “Well, I guess it's like a story of my past love? In a sense? Are you angry babe?” looking at Jinyoung apprehensively. 

“Of course not boo. I think it's great that you are opening up to your fans. It's honest and real and it is something that people can connect to,” lacing his fingers with his boyfriend. “Even I feel connected to the lyrics that you wrote.” 

Jackson leans closer to give him a kiss on the lips, “Thanks babe. Thanks for being my number 1 fan.” 

“But I realize one thing though babe,” says Jinyoung.

“What is it boo?” still looking at the TV screen while drinking his favourite organic green tea.

“It seems like your inspiration started ever since we met JB and Mark hyung.”

Jackson almost choked on his tea and was coughing like crazy until Jinyoung had to rub his back. 

“Babe be careful! Are you okay?” ask Jinyoung worriedly. Jackson could only give him the OK sign, still unable to speak. Before he could answer Jinyoung, the doorbell rang.  _ Save by the bell _ . 

The food delivery had arrived and after laying the food in front of them, they were enjoying their brunch right in front of the TV watching the movie. Jackson ordered chinese food since he was missing home while Jinyoung wanted Korean food. That's the best part of getting food delivery, they could have whatever they wanted. 

 

The movie was so good that they continued watching Now You See Me 2, the sequel to the first movie. Soon Jackson and Jinyoung was bickering who was the better actor or who was the good guy and bad guy.

“I’m telling you, Morgan Freeman is the bad guy babe! Look at his being so mean to Mark Ruffalo!” argues Jackson.

“There is two sides to everything babe! I’m sure there an ulterior motive,” counters Jinyoung. And they went back and forth throughout the whole movie. After the movie had finished, Jackson was now lying down on Jinyoung’s lap and the younger was playing with Jackson’s hair. 

“Babe, are you happy with me?” Jackson ask while looking at Jinyoung in the eyes.

“Why are you asking that all of a sudden babe?” Jinyoung was worried. He had never seen Jackson seem so insecure before.

“I just wonder because I’m annoying and I don’t listen to you at times and I can be irritating and moody and…” and Jinyoung stops Jackson’s rambling by kissing him and he moves his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue exploring the inside of Jackson’s mouth, slowly sucking and nibbling on his lips then he pulls away. Caressing Jackson’s face. “You make me very happy Jackson. You light up my life. With you, there is never a dull moment.”

 

Jackson was thankful that he has Jinyoung. He was extremely lucky to find somebody like him. He knew that. But why did he feel so guilty when Jinyoung mentioned about his inspiration started after meeting JB and Mark? He wasn’t entirely correct but he wasn’t entirely wrong either.

Jinyoung never knew about any of his relationships nor had he ever ask him about them. He didn’t seem to be interested in it. Jinyoung just accepted him just as he is. No questions ask. He never probe into his past. It was something he was grateful for. The relationship he had with Jinyoung was stable. It was the first mature relationship he had with anybody. 

Unlike his other relationships, this one made him felt secure. This one feels like the real deal for him. He feels that this relationship was build on a firm foundation. It wasn’t like the one he and Mark had. That one was like a rollercoaster. Shaky. Uncertain. Insecure. The highs and the lows was there at every turn. And you are left wondering what it'll be next and a sick feeling in the stomach. If that was what it felt like,  _ why am I thinking about him again? _


	15. Playing house

After they had the talk, they were busy again with work. It's not that had forgotten about it but it was kindof not a priority at the moment. Mark has two more projects with GD hyung while JB’s new project seem to be garnering support from the community and one could see that the public was very supportive towards it. Mark was still staying at his place during the weekdays and going over to JB’s during the weekends. The arrangement has been working before and it is still working now.

 

Mark’s furniture design using the drift wood and glass was expectedly beautiful. He had made a coffee table, dining table as well as a book rack. The  shape was a bit unconventional because Mark wanted to leave it as natural as possible and it was a unique idea. Even when it was still a sketch, an idea, GD hyung had been telling Tabi hyung and friends about it. Mark was the one who actually made it. with his own hands. He painstakingly found the drift woods that he wanted and learned to melt the glass to incorporate with the wood with the help from JB’s new company. But he was very pleased with the end product. He was nervous when he presented the furnitures to GD hyung but it was all worth it as GD hyung loves it and couldn’t stop telling people about it. He has people asking him about it and some even wants to custom order it. He told JB about it and JB suggested that they do a joint venture for it. He would provide the materials and Mark would be in charge of the designs. That was how  **_M &J inc_ ** **.** was established. 

 

When they were trying to come up with names for their company or so called brand during dinner one of the nights that they were able to see each other, they had been going back and forth with some ideas. 

“B, what do you think of  _**J &M inc** _ ?” suggested Mark.

“I think I prefer _**M &J inc**_ baby,” replies JB.

“Why?”

“Well, it was your idea baby. So it's befitting to have your initial first”,” explained JB.

“That's true,” Mark grins. “Thanks B,” kissing JB on the cheek. The colour of the letter M is red, the letter J is black while the symbol & is half red and half black. A partnership in every sense of the word. Mark was the one that designed their logo, their letterhead and even name cards. 

“Seriously baby? Name cards? Why?” JB asking curiously.

“Well, GD hyung wanted to give it to his friends. After he posted pictures in his Instagram, he says that a lot of people was asking him about the pieces that I made for him and they were interested to get some custom items made. So hyung was the one that suggested to me to get name cards done,” blushing furiously. “You don't have to have it. I was planning to put both our names on it. Front and back so that we don't need to have two sets of cards.”

“I'm fine with it baby. Anything you want,” kissing him on his temple.

“Really?” Wanting to get confirmation from JB.

“You know I can't say no to you,” JB giving Mark a warm smile. Mark grins.

“Well, actually here is yours. I have mine already. Thank you B.” 

JB picks up one of the name card from the box, it was very simple yet chic. Very much his style. On his side, it was red and the letterings are in black. It was the opposite for Mark's side, black with red letterings. Embossed letterings and matte laminated. Mark really has an eye for details. JB feels very proud of him.

 

JB and Mark was out for dinner with Yugyeom and Youngjae after work.  They had turned to JB’s most trusted best friends and help to assist them with the forming of this new venture. Yugyeom helped them draw up the agreement for their partnership. He made sure that both of them read through each and every word of the agreement so there would be no dispute. He made all necessary changes that both of them had raised up.

“Hyungs, this agreement is to cover both of you should anything happen okay,” explained Yugyeom. “IF anything should happen to either of you, I'm not saying that it would BUT IF it did, it would cover both of you as you both don't have any legal binding relationship in the eyes of the court...yet.”

Youngjae helped them to source out skilled workers for the company which includes places to source the materials and people to construct the furnitures. They didn’t need a lot as it would only be custom pieces and not something massed produce. This is because not one drift wood is the same with another and that made it unique and not all drift woods are suitable. 

 

After finishing their dinner, JB suggested to go to a dessert place. Both Youngjae and Yugyeom had declined his invitation.

“Sorry hyung, I have a date with Yerin,” Yugyeom replies and he was blushing.

“I have a date with Suzy too hyung,” says Youngjae while scratching his head, looking awkwardly cute.

“Awww… My babies are going on dates now. They are all grown up,” JB pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Mark hits JB on the chest. “Stop teasing them.” Youngjae and Yugyeom was turning blushing furiously at this point.

“Just go and have fun you two! Send our regards to your girlfriends,” says JB. Youngjae and Yugyeom hugs both of them goodbye. On the way to their respective cars, the Skyline & Defender, JB asks Mark, “Do you want to go for dessert baby?”

“Maybe not today B. Got a few more things I need to settle some things for GD hyung’s penthouse. Rain check?” Declines Mark. JB gives Mark a sad look. Mark couldn’t resist ruffling his hair and gives him a long kiss. He could feel JB smiling.

“Okay. See you this weekend?” Giving Mark a hopeful look.

“How about if I finish whatever I need to do for GD hyung by tomorrow, you can come over to my place, deal?”

“Yeay!” Jumping in the air while punching his fist to the sky. Mark was giggling looking JB.

 

JB didn't want to pressure Mark but when he saw this particular property for sale online when he was browsing the other day, he knew it was perfect for them. It was a modest looking double storey house with a pool. 4 bedrooms with 2 attached bathrooms, 1 communal bathroom, 1 study room, a small library, the kitchen was attached to the patio, a laundry room and attached garage. It had a spacious area around the property as well. The neighbours are not close by. Lots of land and lots of privacy. It was at the outskirts of the city, slightly further away from his office but it was worth it. Money wasn't an issue for JB but he knew that Mark is going to want to share half of the cost of it, if it was going to be THEIR home. He just needed to find the right time to approach him with the idea of staying together again.

 

When Mark reaches home, he open the door to his very lonely apartment. He wished that JB was there. He sighs.  _ I better get started on finishing up the little details for GD hyung’s place so that I can be in JB’s arms tomorrow night. How I wish he was here. Living together doesn't seem like a bad idea after all. _

After they had the talk, Mark was seriously considering it. He was weighing the pros and cons and found that the pros were more than the cons plus they would be getting a new place TOGETHER. That would be another milestone for their relationship. It was scary for him but he was comforted by the fact that JB was willing to follow his pace. Mark wills himself to concentrate and to focus on work. Everything was almost done at the penthouse. He needed to get a few more things fix before he could unveil it to GD hyung. After making his list and checking it twice, he was satisfied.

 

The next day he had gotten up early so that he could go to GD hyung’s penthouse and examine the things he wanted to be fix. Then he had spoken to the contractors to make sure that everything was well taken care of. Double checking everything in the penthouse. Made sure everything was good. By evening, he was satisfied that everything was ok, everything was according to his design, every item in the house was handpicked by GD hyung and him, all arrangement and lightings and paint jobs were perfect. He felt confident enough to to text GD hyung.

**Mark:** Hyung, your place is ready. When do you want to see it?

**GD:** Really? Just in time! Tomorrow would be good as I don't have any appointment in the morning yet. 9am tomorrow?

**Mark:** Okay. See you hyung!

**GD:** See you Mark!

Mark feels nervous all of a sudden. He hopes everything will go well tomorrow. When he look at the time, it was only 6pm.  _ Now some quality time with Mr Im. _

**Baby:** Hi B. I'm done! Tomorrow I'll be unveiling the penthouse to GD hyung. I'm so nervous ): but anyways, I'm going to get some take away food then I'll head home. See you there? :*

**B:** Yeay! My wish came true (: I still have some work to finish up ): See you in an hour or so? I miss you baby :*

_ My silly CEO. _

 

When Mark reaches home, he was disgusted at how messy his place was. Mark begins tidying up his place as it had been about 2 months since he last saw his apartment floor. Arranging everything in his own way. Picking up every single clothing and stationery that was strewn around the place. Changing the bedsheets, sweeping and mopping the place. He just finished lighting the scented candles when he heard his doorbell rang. 

 

As soon as he opens the door, JB wraps his arms around him and began kissing him. Mark somehow manages to close the door without breaking the kiss. Slowly, he was leading JB towards his bed and they manage to reach there without tripping over anything. He pushes JB down to his bed and begin stripping. JB looks at him with lust in his eyes, licking his lips like he was going to devour him. Then he was hovering over JB, kissing him again. The need so great that it was more teeth than lips. JB has his hands roaming around Mark's body, grinding his hips against Mark's, touching every inch of Mark that he could. JB was impatient. He was soon pulling Mark towards him, biting and sucking on his chest, palming Mark's erection. He could hear Mark whimpering with his touch and it drove him crazy. When he couldn't take it anymore, he flips Mark around, changing positions. Now Mark was on his back facing him. Face flush, skin wet with sweat and precum. JB quickly strips down and began kissing Mark even more fervently. He held Mark's hands beside him. Not letting Mark touch him or himself. Mark was whining begging to be release. JB began nibbling and biting his lips and then his ears and neck and slowly his chest. When he finally releases Mark's hands, Mark was scrambling to touch JB and he began stroking JB. JB couldn't stop himself from moaning and he keeps biting Mark to keep himself from being too loud. Then he began stroking Mark as well. Their strokes was in tandem and soon they were chasing for release. “At the same time kay baby,” commands JB. Mark only nods his head as he was too stimulated to form coherent sentences. Their breathing grew heavier and soon both of them orgasmed at the same time. They lay in total bliss for a few minutes.

 

“Dinner is cold B and I just changed the fucking bedsheets,” was all that Mark manages to say. JB chuckles while caressing his torso, “Oh well.” 

Mark giggles. After a while, Mark pulls JB towards the bathroom so that they could shower. After they had their dinner, they decided to cuddle in bed in the dark. JB was stroking Mark's arm. Loving the fact that he was in his arms.

“B, did you know what I realize last night?” ask Mark. 

“No baby. What?” replies JB.

“I hate coming home to an empty apartment,” while biting his lips.

“And?” Trying to not sound too hopeful or eager but not wanting to pressure Mark.

“It's lonely,” hoping that JB would get the hint.

“Are you saying what I think you're trying to say baby,” while tilting Mark's chin up so that he could look at his beautiful eyes.

“I think you know what I'm trying to say B,” not breaking the eye contact with JB. Determined that JB could see his sincerity.

“Really baby? You're sure? It's not that I don't want to but I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you to make the decision,” probes JB.

“I'm sure B.” With a determined look on his face.

“So you'll stay with me? I mean get a place with me?” JB starting to sound excited.

“Yes?” Answers Mark shyly.

JB bends down to capture Mark's lips with his. Kissing him and tasting him. He was so goddamn happy. 

“Okay. I have a place in mind. And no I wasn't really looking for one but I stumbled upon it on the Internet and I think it is really suitable for us,” JB smiling.

“So you planned this?” Mark looking at him skeptically.

“To sex you into agreeing? but of course!” That statement earns him a punch in the abdomen. 

“Violent baby. Kinky,” cocking his eyebrows.

“I take it back B,” threatens Mark.

“Too late and no take backs,” sticking his tongue out at Mark. “I'll show you the place later. I've bookmarked it in my computer. For now, let me enjoy being with you.” JB was pulling Mark into his arms and began kissing him again. Mark sighs in contentment when he feels JB nibbling and kissing his ears.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung had been staying with each other for the last 3 years. At first they were staying at Jinyoung’s place but after his first album garnered success in Korea and also at an international level, Jackson had bought a penthouse and he asked Jinyoung to move in with him. It didn't matter who moved in with who anymore. His house or Jinyoung's house, it was home to them. They made it their home together. 

 

Sometimes Jackson doesn't remember who bought what anymore in the house. As long as there is something needed in the house, it was bought. Sometimes it was fun to go furniture hunting or appliance hunting with Jinyoung. Jackson is more of an impulsive buyer whereas Jinyoung was the practical one. Jackson would be like “That's so cool! Let's buy it!” , While Jinyoung would be like “Do we really need it? Are we going to use it?” kind of guy. It was a partnership after all. The only thing left was just to make it official in the eyes of the court but they were not there yet. For Jackson, they were still too young and there are a lot of things that he wanted to do.

 

Bam Bam helped them with decorating of the house. Jackson and Jinyoung had to make sure that it wouldn't be as eccentric or colourful as he was. They were pleasantly surprise that he had turn the place very homey. 

“Did you think I would turn your place into a club? A stripper joint?” Looking at his two favourite people in the world.

“Yes?” Answered both of them without skipping a heartbeat.

“I'm insulted!” Feigning hurt. “I would if you let me. I would have turned this place to an underground sex dungeon for both of you.” All three of them were laughing by now.

 

It was Jackson’s home away from home. After leaving Hong Kong to Korea to pursue his studies and eventually a career, he felt like he needed a place of his own. A place where he could find comfort. So, even while he was studying, he stayed outside of campus until he dropped out to pursue a career in music. It was a bit hard when he had to stay in the dorms when he was a trainee as it felt like there was no privacy or a sanctuary. So when he first got together with Jinyoung, he was glad that Jinyoung had ask him to move in with him even though he was still a trainee then. So he had no qualms in asking Jinyoung moving in with him when he bought this place. 

 

He loves his penthouse. Located in Gangnam, it had a concierge on the ground floor. The security level was incredible. It really helps to prevent fans or paparazzis from invading his privacy. The underground car park was god sent too. He could slip in and out of the building undetected. He had given a tour to a certain magazine his house to deter people from trying to break into his place to take pictures. It kinda worked. It also mean that his parents had a place to stay when they visit him in Korea. He didn't have to worry about them being followed to the hotel or getting stalked by fans. 

 

“Jinyoungie, what do you think of our place?” Ask Jackson one night after they had reach home after his schedule. 

“Cozy. Why?” While walking to the kitchen to get a drink.

“Nothing.” Following Jinyoung like a puppy. He puts his head on his manager boyfriend’s shoulder. Jinyoung smiles.

“What's the matter puppy?”

“I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what babe?” Jackson was making Jinyoung very curious as he was seldom serious in their conversations.

“Nothing really. Just glad that you like our place.” Placing a kiss on Jinyoung's shoulder.

“You silly boy,” laughs Jinyoung while ruffling his hair. Jackson felt happy.


	16. Do you see what I see?

Mark arrives early at GD’s house. He was pacing up and down the front door. Waiting in anticipation for the elder to arrive. He was damn nervous at the thought of showing what he had done with GD’s place. He really hopes it was up to his expectation and he hopes that he had gotten everything right. It might be the OCD-ness in him but he was sure that GD is the same. It was an hour after the appointed time.  _ Where is he? This is killing me. What if he doesn’t like it? What if he is disappointed? What if arghhh…  _ All those thoughts was running in his mind. He fishes out his handphone from his pocket and decided to send a text to Peniel.

**Mark:** Pen! I am so nervous. What should I do? What if hyung doesn’t like it?

**Peniel** : Then you will sure die. Time for you to jump out the window and kill yourself. Your life is over. Bye. Nice knowing you!

**Mark:** Fucker!

**Peniel:** Hahahaha… You’ll be fine. I’m sure he will like it and your interior design is gorgeous. Stop doubting yourself idiot. Update me again. xoxo

**Mark:** :p

Mark did feel a bit better after sending a text to his best friend. Even though he could be such a dickhead but he knew Peniel will always have his back. Then he heard a ping from the lift. GD had finally arrived.

“Sorry Markie. Was stuck in traffic getting here. Did you wait long?” GD apologizing. The elder had taken to calling him Markie for no apparent reason.

“It’s alright hyung. I wasn’t here long,” he lied.

“Shall we?” ask GD to Mark.

“Ready when you are hyung,” Mark takes the key out and open the door, holding his breath. GD walks into the house first with Mark following closely behind. He inspects the house room by room. They started from the hallway. From there it leads them to the living room and the kitchen. After that GD was inspecting the bathrooms, bedroom, balcony and every nook and cranny of his penthouse. 

Mark was starting to feel very nervous as GD hyung had not say anything since they walk into the house. Everything was very minimalistic in the penthouse. He had designed each room in the house with a different theme and different colour. For example, one of the rooms is monochrome. Everything is in black and white, including the pictures and decoration. For the living room, it is summer. Fresh flowers and colours are used. The kitchen, retro. So you get the idea. Somehow between all that, the drift wood + glass furniture works in all the setting.

 

Mark wanted to say something to GD but he couldn’t bring himself to. After walking through the whole place, GD planted himself in the living room on this sofa. He had a frown on his face. As GD didn’t ask him to sit, he remained standing. Suddenly he heard GD clearing his throat.

“Markie, I looooooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee it!” breaking into a smile. “I’m so having a housewarming party to show off to my friends my new place or maybe I’ll give an exclusive tour to one of the magazines. We’ll see. You really have an eye for details.”

“Hyung, you scared me! I thought I was going to have a heart attack! You were frowning and you were ignoring me and I thought I had done everything wrong,” whines Mark. GD was laughing at him. “It was fun looking at you panicking internally while trying to keep calm at the same time Markie. You thought you were playing it cool but your face betrayed you ever since I walk out the lift.” 

Mark continues whining at GD. GD stands up and envelopes him in a hug while patting his head, “Auwww… poor Markie panicking for no reason. It's okay baby boy. Daddy’s going to take good care of you from now on.” Mark started laughing hearing GD’s words. 

“Yahhh… Hyung, stop teasing me. But thank you for the opportunities that you have given me hyung. I really learned a lot from you.” pulling away from GD.

“My pleasure. You really made me look good during the fashion show. The drift wood furnitures was better than I expected and made everyone around me jealous. Now, with my new place, you’ll be the most sought after interior designer of Seoul!” praises GD.

“Hyung, will you still be my mentor for my brand?” ask Mark nervously.

“But of course Markie. I think I can come up with a few more projects for you but I’ll let you rest for now,” patting Mark on the head. After talking for awhile, Mark decided to let GD enjoy his new place. He notices that GD was taking some pictures of his place and was tagging him on Instagram.

 

Mark walks out the building feeling the weight being lifted off his shoulders. He was relieved. The first thing he remembers to do was to send a text to JB.

**Baby:** Guest what B? GD hyung loved it! Tell you about it when I see you later k :*

**B:** Does this mean you are coming over to the house tonight?

JB hopes that he didn’t sound too pushy in his text but he really wanted Mark to stay with him, at least like before. He missed having him around for more than two or three days.

**Baby:** I’m going over to your place now to take a nap if you don’t mind? Or would you rather I go over to your office now and take you out for lunch?

**B:** Take me out to lunch please baby! Like now? Please please please please please?

**Baby:** See you in a while then. Btw, I left Beast at my place because I was feeling too nervous to drive ;p

**B:** Even better :*

 

Once he was in the taxi, he remembered that he told Peniel that he would update him.

**Mark:** Unfortunately for you, I won’t be haunting you so you’ll still be seeing me around xoxo

**Peniel:** Dammit hahahahah See! I told you all will be find but noooooo you wouldn’t listen to me. Congratulations are in order. Drinks tonight?

**Mark:** Ya ya ya ya ya… Whatever. I’ll get back to you about the drinks.

 

“Good afternoon Mr Mark. Walk right it. He is on the line at the moment,” JB’s secretary greeting him when he arrives at the office. Mark gives her a smile and walks right into JB’s office. JB waves at Mark when he saw the gorgeous male walking into his office. Gesturing him to wait for a moment while he finishes his call. 

Mark decided to walk around JB’s office while waiting. He notices that there were additional pictures in the office, One was a tabloid picture of them. It was taken during GD hyung’s fashion show a few weeks ago. The other picture was taken during his birthday party. It was him giving JB a kiss right after he had serenaded him. He didn’t know that somebody had taken the picture and he was glad that somebody did. He picks up the picture and was caressing it with a smile on his face. He didn’t notice that JB was looking at him.

 

JB notices that Mark seem relax. His face wasn’t tense like it was for the last two weeks. It was as if a burden had lifted from his shoulders. His hair loosely framing his face. 

Today he was in a light blue long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows perfectly encasing his tone biceps, tucked into his navy blue khakis snuggling his cute ass. He matched his outfit with a brown belt,  brown leather shoes and his leather bag sling over his right shoulder. 

Why he didn’t put the bag down, JB didn't know. He was wearing a pair of silver hoop earrings and the matching silver cross with a blue stone in the middle. On his left wrist was a silver Tag Heuer watch. Today he wasn't wearing any of his bracelets or rings. A smile splayed on his pink lips. He looked absolutely delicious. JB fishes out his handphone and quietly snaps a picture of his gorgeous baby Mark.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting baby. It was Wooyoung hyung on the line. He wanted to discuss about the shipment that we are sending out via his company so we had to iron out some details,” walking towards Mark. Mark walks into his arms, “No problem B.” JB kisses his temple and let his lips linger there. Both of them had their arms around each other's waist. Just enjoying the intimate moment that they are sharing. 

“What's for lunch,” JB mumbling on Mark's temple.

“Hmmm… How about Korean food?” Mark murmuring.

“Ok,” then JB pulls himself away from their embrace and started walking out the door with Mark on tow.

 

“What's the title of the song that I've just heard Jackson?” Ask JYP after he had finished listening to the demo.

“It's ‘How do I deal’ PD-nim,” hoping that he sounded confident enough.

“Do you have another song besides this?” Probes JYP.

“ I kinda have another one but I haven't manage to record a proper demo yet sir,” looking at him nervously.

“Let's hear it then.”

 

Jackson turns and looks at Jinyoung hoping to gain some courage. Jinyoung gave him a double thumbs up. Jackson then walks into the recording room. He took a deep breathe and started singing the song he wrote after attending GD hyung’s after party. After he had finished, he went back to where JYP was. Jinyoung was looking at him with a proud look on his face with his hand clasp together. JYP had a look on his face. Jackson couldn't read it at all.

 

“What is this one called?”

“I think I shall call this one ‘Driving myself insane’ sir,” still not feeling confident with himself.

“In a producer and composers’ point of view, what do you think about this two songs Jinyoung?” JYP turning his attention to Jinyoung.

“In my opinion it's really good. The lyrics are relatable and it seems like Jackson is telling a story. It is very honest too.”

JYP breaks into a smile, “I do agree with you on this one Jinyoung. Good job Jackson. Let's include this two songs in your album. Jinyoung will produce it for you.” JYP actually gave Jackson a hug and was on his way out of the studio. All of a sudden he stop in his tracks, turns back and says, “Better start thinking of the design for the album cover and whatever it entails such as stages for the MV and the concept etc. Start thinking of who you want to design them and let me know or if I have a better candidate, I'll let you know too.”

Jackson started doing a victory dance in the studio. He was actually dancing around Jinyoung. Jinyoung was happy to see Jackson this way. He had been tense and pressured lately for trying to write songs and recording them. To see both his songs being approved by JYP was a huge moral booster to the idol. It made Jackson feel that his effort was not in vain.

“Babe!!!” Hearing him being called disturb his thoughts.

“Sorry Jacks. What did you say?”

“I says I'm so happy!”

“I told you JYP would love it babe. You wouldn't listen,” affirms Jinyoung .

“No, you says he would like it,” smiling at him cheekily. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him.

“Whatever.”

“I hope whatever is inspiring you keeps inspiring you babe.”

Jackson just gave a nonchalant reply, “Uh huh.”  Hoping that Jinyoung would not starting probing on what is his inspiration.

_ If only you knew Jinyoung. If you did, I'm not sure if you could or would accept it. Though I wish I wasn't inspired this way nor inspired by him. Whatever I have kept lock up seems to be spilling out one by one and I don't like it.  _ Shaking his head to get rid of all his thoughts at the moment.

“Let's start with my latest song then! I have a sense of rhythm on how I want it to be but something seems to be missing. Could you listen to what I'm going to play for you now babe?” Jackson giving Jinyoung a hopeful look.

“Sure. Eager to get started?”

“You have no idea honey bear,” giving Jinyoung a relief smile. 

There were both sitting at the piano in the practice room. Side by side. Shoulder to shoulder. Then Jackson starts playing the song. Jinyoung looks at him. It was a rare occasion to see Jackson being so serious. 

 

Jackson was wearing a black tank top with white cross on it and his black basketball shorts. He was wearing one of his many collection of snapbacks. It was a black colour snapback with the letters WANG on it. His blonde hair hidden underneath snapback. He's was wearing a pair of diamond earrings plus a silver hoop as he has three piercings. He was wearing a simple silver bracelet on his left wrist and a string friendship band on this right wrist. He took out his multiple rings because he needed to play the piano  and the rings would get in the way. 

He was wearing ankle socks with a pair of grey Yeezys. He has sexy red lips and at the moment, he was biting them because he was nervous. It is seldom to see a confident guy feeling not sure about himself. His thick and clumsy fingers placed on the ivory keys of the piano. But once he starts playing, they seem to glide effortlessly. It was a beautiful sight to behold and Jinyoung felt lucky to be able to witness this beautiful soul doing what he love, making music. 

 

When Jackson had finish playing, he turns to Jinyoung on his left, “So what do you think babe?” Seeking his opinion.

“I like it but I think we could change a bit at the chorus and make the rhythm slightly faster. It sounds better that way. It doesn't sound like it was meant to be a ballad,” giving his honest opinion to Jackson.

“I was thinking the same. Boy, we are so in sync with each other babe,” giving Jinyoung a kiss on the neck. But at the back of Jackson's mind, he couldn't help but think that all these words that is spewing out of him is unintentionally because of Mark.

“Wanna grab lunch Jacks?” Looking at his idol boyfriend next to him.

“Sure,” lacing his fingers with his manager boyfriend. After giving his hand a warm squeeze, Jackson releases Jinyoung's hand. Then they both stands up and heads out of the room while continuing their discussion about the arrangement of the second song while scheduling time to record the first one. By now Jackson was feeling good and that his album is slowly coming together. Soon he finds himself feeling inspired to finish up one of his songs that he had abandoned earlier. Something about learning about the other person and he was sure this song was inspired by Jinyoung. Hopefully that would make the cut for the album as well.


	17. Home is where the heart is

That night at JB's place, Mark was park in front of the TV with a bowl of  caramel popcorn, feet prop up on the coffee table in front of him, having a Bourne movie marathon. 

“B! I'm starting with or without you. So, get your cute ass here asap!” Mark shouting across the room. A minute later, JB sashays into the living room, drying his hair with a towel, and plops himself on the sofa next to Mark. He then pulls Mark's legs and drapes them over his lap.

 

“My cute ass is here baby. Wanna feel it?” wiggling his eyebrows at Mark, giving him suggestive looks but was shot down when Mark wasn't even paying attention to him. He was concentrating on the movie and his popcorn.

JB then decides to distract Mark by sliding his hand towards his thigh and started stroking it. That earned him a stern look and a whack on his hand.

“B, I'm trying to watch this movie. Stop trying to distract me,” giving him another stern look. JB gives an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, pass me the popcorn baby.” Soon he was engrossed with the movie. 

 

By the time it was the second installment of the movie, Mark was snuggling next to JB's side. JB has his arms around Mark, stroking him. His head leaning on Mark's temple. Popcorn long finished during the first movie. It had been a long time since they had a movie night like this.

“Baby,” whispers JB.

“Mmmm.”

“I love holding you like this.”

Mark could feel a smile on JB's lips against his temple. Mark didn't reply him and just smiled.

“Baby, I'm not pressuring you but do you remember about the house that I was telling you about?”

Mark felt his heart stop and felt his body went stiff and gives a tentative, “Yes?”

“Would you like to see it?” Trying to gage Mark's reaction. His throat went dry. Mark could hear JB's heartbeat quicken. He found it cute that JB was nervous. Mark tried hiding his smile, but he nods his head. JB quickly jumps out of the sofa and went to take his iPad before Mark could change his mind. With a few taps, he was showing Mark the house.

“Here it is baby. What do you think?” Holding his breath. 

“There's a pool! For hot summers! Oh! The kitchen is gorgeous and and and…” Mark was lost for words. He was giddy with excitement. “There's a place for Beast and your Skyline and so many rooms! Ooo...a balcony in the master bedroom, how perfect. We have to share the study room though but it's huge! Or somebody has to move to the library. Definitely not me. But there is only one problem B,” exclaims Mark. 

JB panics. “I thought you says it was perfect? And I've never heard you talk so much in my whole life. Wait, this is the second time,” JB says exaggeratingly. Mark gives his chest a whack.

“The problem is my Bummie dear, that it's not ours...yet?” Giving JB a hopeful look. Suddenly JB jumps out from the sofa, waving his hands excitedly.

“Are you saying yes to the house?” Looking at Mark. Mark nods his head.

“Are you saying you'll stay with me?” Mark's nods his head while grinning. 

JB picks Mark up bridal style and started spinning him around. “Woot woot!”

“Put me down you crazy person!” Laughing hysterically.

“Never baby! Woot woot!” Still holding Mark in his arms.

“I'm getting dizzy B!” 

JB stops spinning Mark and keeps kissing him. Planting kisses all over his face and Mark couldn't stop giggling. 

“Concentrate B. WE are buying the place TOGETHER right?” emphasizing on the word we and together. 

JB puts Mark down and pulls him into a kiss and murmurs into his lips, “Yes baby.” Soon he was deepening the kiss, his hands beginning to grope Mark's body. 

Mark pulls away from the kiss abruptly, “What about our movie?” 

JB gave him the look. “Seriously baby? I have my hand on your dick and all you could think of is the movie? Really? We have better things to do so let's go,” pulling Mark towards the room. Mark laughs out loud. 

 

Soon laughter was replaced with whimpering, moaning, groaning, grunting of their urgent lovemaking. Nibbling, biting and sucking every part of the body that was within reach of their mouths. They didn't even make it to bed. The floor was a testimony of their needs. Reflecting their feelings. After they have both orgasmed, neither wanted to move.

“B, I can't feel my body. Get off me,” complains Mark.

“Can't help you there baby. I'm too tired to move. 5 more minutes,” murmuring into Mark's neck. Mark begin stroking JB's back. Happy and satisfied.

“Baby if you are trying to start round 2, you will need to wait till I regain my senses kay.” 

Mark pinches JB's ass, “Pervert.” After a while, Mark was able to convince JB to take a shower and go to bed. Slipping under the covers together, JB was spooning Mark. Holding him close, his lips never leaving Mark's shoulder.

 

Jackson had been busy going in and out of the recording studio to finished up the two songs that was approved by JYP. He and Jinyoung had been composing the music together until they were really satisfied. Trying every instrument that they deemed was suitable and every musical style that was possible. Then it was finally recording him singing it. Jackson was a perfectionist when it came to his music. He wanted to make sure every pitching, pronunciation and notes were perfect. He recorded all over again if it thinks he didn't hit a certain note.  Sometimes he only leave the studio in the wee hours of the morning. But he was happy. Happy that he was able to do what he does and having Jinyoung at his side every step of the way. 

 

He was happy that he gets to go back and forth to work with Jinyoung. He was happy what he gets to wake up with Jinyoung and at the end of the day, goes to bed with him. The only times he would miss him was when Jinyoung goes back to Busan to visit his family and that was very seldom. Jackson didn't like being in the house alone. He felt very lonely and he is someone who craves company. Whenever Jinyoung is away, he would ask Bam Bam to stay over with him or invite friends over for a party. He didn't like being alone by himself. Or being alone with his thoughts. 

 

“Babe, can you sing the second verse again?” Jinyoung interrupting his thoughts. Jackson gives him the OK sign.

_ …it's killing me to know _

_ That your heart’s with me _

_ But you're with him cause I chose _

_ To be in this industry _

_ Money, shows, hoes come along with luxury and pain _

_ Is all you see when you think about it _

_ But this is the life that I was given _

_ So I have to love it to the fullest  _

_ But how do I deal in the meantime without you… _

 

“That's good babe. Come out here and have a listen.” Jackson comes out of the studio and joins Jinyoung. Then they replayed the song again. 

“What do you think? I think this is good,” says Jinyoung.

“Sounds good! One song down and a few more to go,” laughs Jackson. 

“You are slowly getting there babe,” encourages Jinyoung.

“Babe, I'm thinking of doing one of the songs only with the guitar accompanying and nothing else. What do you think?” Ask Jackson.

“That's very different from what you would do except for live shows or private shows but I love that idea. Which song do you have in mind?”

Jackson grins. “I think I have finally finish the song that was incomplete the other day? The one I was trying to write when we came back from Hangang park?”

“Oh, the one with only 4 lines when I read it?” 

Jackson nods his head excitedly. “Wanna hear the chorus at least?” He didn't wait for Jinyoung's answer as he picks up the guitar and started plucking the intro.

_...and if you don't mind can you tell me all your hopes and fears _

_ And everything that you believe in _

_ Would you make a difference in the world _

_ I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation _

_ Only you can make me… _

 

When he finished, he looks at Jinyoung for approval, “What do you think babe?”. Jinyoung was speechless. He had tears in his eyes. 

“What's the matter Jinyoungie? Are you ok?” Jackson looking at Jinyoung with a worried look on his face.

Jinyoung shakes his head, “That was beautiful babe. I think you should record it that way and you have to let JYP listen to it asap. I'm sure he would put it in the album.”

Jackson wraps his arms around Jinyoung's waist and bump their foreheads together gently. “Thanks for making this place my home away from home babe. I love you.” Jinyoung responded to Jackson’s statement with a kiss.

 

That night when Mark and Jackson was lying in bed with their lovers next to them, they felt lucky. Never have they thought that they would be able to build a life away from their hometown. Never have they thought that they would travel half the world and settle down in a foreign land. For the first time they believed in the saying, home is where the heart is and when they turned to look at their lovers, that's where their heart is at that moment. 

 

Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs following the order...
> 
> How do I deal- Frankie J
> 
> Deeper conversations- Yuna


	18. The beginning of something good

Mark and JB had gotten to spend more time together when they officially launch  **_M &J inc_. ** Even more than usual as it was still a very new business for both of them and they wanted to make sure that every kink was smoothen out. Mark didn't take any new projects for now to concentrate on this business and JB was there to oversee it. They didn't have to really do any promotions for their new business as GD had helped them with that. They had gotten a few custom orders even before they had officially launch  _**M &J inc. ** _ to the public thanks to GD’s house warming party, Instagram post as well as a tour for a certain magazine. Even by word of mouth from GD on the day Mark unveil the pieces to him, Tabi  hyung had called him up and place an order.

 

JB really likes the idea of going to work with Mark and coming home with him. They take turns driving and it was fun. But he knows that he couldn't do that everyday because he actually have a corporation to run and other businesses to oversee. For Mark, soon he would be taking other projects again but for now, drawing up designs for the furnitures was really fun and then having to select the drift woods. The glass was just to act as fillers in the design. He has to be at the workshop when drawing up the designs as he has to look at the drift woods for inspiration and to make sure that it was what the client wanted but so far, they had given him a free reign on the designs.

Mark or GD had made it clear that he will use the drift wood as it is with minimum or no alteration done to it to maintain its authenticity. He took his time with each custom orders to ensure that it was in tip top quality. It was a hectic week for them ever since forming the business but they could manage it well as JB had done his research before and it was his niche or specialty. It was just hectic for them when they were finding a place to turn into their workshop and to get everything in order. Yugyeom and Youngjae had really made everything smooth sailing with the contracts and the human resource in order way before they have the workshop. Mark was thankful to have JB for this.

 

Mark was also staying over at JB's place now, only going home to take things that he had forgotten or needed. JB was over the moon. He loves having Mark in his house and especially in his bed. He was like his personal bolster. 

 

One Saturday morning, JB had woken up to the smell of chicken soup wafting through the air. Mark wasn't on his side of the bed. He walks out of the room still rubbing his eyes.

“Baby? What are you doing? Come back to bed. I miss you.”

“Morning B. I felt like having chicken noodle soup this morning so I decided to go to the market and buy the ingredients to make it,” while stirring the soup. 

“Here taste this,” blowing a spoon of hot soup and holding it out for JB. JB obediently opens his mouth and tasted it.

“Mmmmm… Yummy,” licking his lips in emphasis. Then he wraps his arms around Mark, sniffing his hair.

“Go take a shower B and then you can have breakfast.”

“But I want you in the shower with me baby,” slowly pulling Mark away from the stove.

“Let me switch off the stove first B. We don't want to burn your house down when you are distracting me in the shower,” says Mark sternly. 

“Me? Distracting you? Never!” Teases JB. As soon as Mark switches off the stove, JB carries Mark bridal style into the room and into the bathroom. 

 

They don't know who started the routine but it seems like a ritual for them to take a shower in the mornings together before going to work. No matter how tired the other person was or Mark didn't have to go out in the morning, or JB was working from home that particular day, they would take a shower together no matter what.

 

They were soon seated at the dining table with a bowl of chicken noodle soup each in front of them. Both relishing their food enjoying the silence between them. They both even had seconds. As usual when Mark cooks, JB would clean up after them.

“B, have you called the owners of the house yet?” Ask Mark nervously.

“Yes baby. They says they would call me today to set an appointment. Why?” Looking up from the dishes that he was washing.

“I hope nobody had bought the place yet,” Mark was frowning. JB grins. Suddenly his phone rang and Mark practically ran over to take it for JB and held the phone for him as his hands was still wet.

“Hello? Yes this is JB… Yes my partner and I are very interested with the house… When? Today?... Yes I think we can meet you at the place… What time?... 11am? That's about an hour from now?... Okay… See you there… Bye.”

“What did they say what did they say?” Ask Mark eagerly.

“Somebody is eager,” says JB teasingly.

“B!” Mark was whining by now. JB laughs.

“They or she says that we could go over there and meet her at the house at 11am.”

“We better get ready then!” Mark running into the room. Then he suddenly stops at the door, “Bummie, what are you waiting for? Hurry!”

“Yes baby. Coming.”

 

They arrive at the house at 11am sharp. The view was really breathtaking. Mark was spellbound the minute they got out of the car. JB takes his hand and began walking to the front door. Before he could knock the door, a petite lady suddenly open the door.

“Hi my name is Jimin and I am the real estate agent for this house. You just be Mr JB and Mr Mark?” They both nods their heads.

“Okay. Let me bring you a tour around the house. Follow me,” says the cheerful lady.

She brought them to each and every room in the house. Giving them the freedom to walk in and inspect everything. Mark was in love with the master bedroom. He was mentally decorating the house and was thinking what he could do with the interior design. JB notices the look on Mark's face. The joy illuminating from his face. For JB, it didn't matter where they are living as long as it's with Mark. Jimin was leading them out via the kitchen to show them the pool and garage.

“So you see, it's really a prime property and even though it's a bit far from the city but I have a few potential clients looking into this place seriously,” explained the cheerful and bubbly real estate agent. “I'll leave you two to think about it while I pick up this call. It is from one of my potential client,” holding her handphone. Mark and JB was standing in the living room.

“So what do you think about this place baby? There are a few things that I would renovate but the overall structure is gorgeous.”

“I agree with you B. This is just so… Perfect,” sighs Mark.

“Shall we put in our offer now?” Suggests JB.

“Can we afford this?” Ask Mark nervously. JB looks at him with his ‘are you really asking me this question right now’ look. Mark rolls his eyes. 

JB pulls him into his arms, “Baby, you know very well I can afford this BUT we have already decided remember, it would be OUR house and WE would buy it together. I'm sure it's within our budget. You are doing quite well yourself okay. Don't worry. We’ll make it work.” 

Kissing him on the lips. 

“Okay. Let's do this B,” feeling his heart fluttering. Jimin walked in a minute later.

“Have both of you decided? I have a very interested client who wants to take one more look at this place before deciding,” looking at them back and forth. JB thrust his hand out to Jimin, “We would like to make an offer for this house right now.”

“Wow. That was quick. I’ll let the owner know then I'll send over the contracts and all the necessary documents by next week so that your lawyers can go through it. Thank you very much Mr JB and Mr Mark,” shaking both their hands.

 

In the car, on their way back to the city, Mark was in disbelief. Did he really just bought a house with JB? He looks at JB, his lover has a goofy smile on his face. Mark still couldn't really believe that he had taken a step forward in their relationship. Suddenly he feels JB's hand holding his, waking him back from his daydream. He felt reassured that he had made the right decision. 

“So, Mr Tuan, what would you like to have for lunch. I am starving.”

“I don't know Mr Im. What do you feel like having?”

“I feel like having you covered in chocolate Mr Tuan,” JB grinning mischievously. Mark punches his arm, “Pervert!” 

JB laughs hysterically.

“Since you are being an ass, we shall have western food Mr Im and no, I'm not changing my mind and you ask me what I wanted,” saying it matter of factly. JB groans knowing that it was final and he did ask what Mark wanted for lunch. 

“Yes Mr Tuan. Your wish is my command,” saluting him. 

 

 

_...you know I'd fall apart without you _

_ I don't know how you do what you do _

_ ‘Cause everything that don't make sense about me _

_ Makes sense when I'm with you _

 

_ Like everything that's green girl I need you _

_ But it's more than one and one makes two _

_ Put aside the math and the logic of it _

_ You gotta know you're wanted too _

 

_ ‘Cause I wanna wrap you up _

_ Wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna make you feel wanted _

_ And I wanna call you mine _

_ Wanna hold your hand forever _

_ Never let you forget _

_ Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted… _

 

Jackson receive a thumbs up from Jinyoung and Boytoy outside the recording studio. He went out and listened to the playback. Listening to it over and over again until he was sure that every part was perfect, each pitch, tone and intonation was correctly sang. He wants the fans to feel something when he sings. He wants them to feel like he is serenading them. Each and everyone of them. He wants to give them that feeling that they are the only one in this world for him. When he wasn't satisfied with a certain part, he would record it over again until Jinyoung and the other producer had to convince him that it was good.

 

“Jacks, that was good. You don't have to record it again,” Jinyoung trying to convince Jackson.

“Of course you would say that babe. You are my boyfriend,” counters Jackson,

“At this moment I am a composer and a producer and I'm giving my PROFESSIONAL opinion. I'm not saying it to sooth your ego mister,” Jinyoung lashing out at Jackson. Sometimes he feels a bit irritated at Jackson for implying that everything that he says is not to hurt his feelings.

“Don't think that every time I'm giving my opinion, it is because I am with you. If I think that it was shitty, I have no qualms saying it to your face. Remember that,” crossing his arms.

“Sorry Jinyoung. I don't mean to undermine you as a composer and producer. I'm just nervous and stress about this album. I'm sorry,” apologize Jackson. Jinyoung just walks out of the room. 

“You really piss him off big time Jackson,” says Boytoy. It was true. Very seldom did Jinyoung walks out on him when he was angry. It happened before when he was a trainee and the first album but it hasn't happen in a long time. Jackson decided to let him cool down first before seeking him out.

“Let's record the next verse Jackson and let him listen to it the next time or at least until he had cooled down some,” commands Boytoy.

“Okay.” 

 

After finishing recording the song, he quickly search for Jinyoung in the building. They had been recording since 6am in the morning and he knew that Jinyoung must be tired and partly hangry by now. Jinyoung seldoms complain about anything or get angry very fast but when he does, it means something must've annoyed him that much. In this case, it would be him. He knew that there was one place that Jinyoung would go whenever he wanted to be alone, it was the piano room. True enough, he could hear music from that room. He waited until he stopped playing before approaching him.

“I'm sorry babe. I really didn't mean to make you feel that way,” Jackson apologizing to Jinyoung. Jinyoung presses the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

“I'm just really annoyed because you would think that way. I've been in this line slightly longer than you Jackson and I wouldn't do anything to compromise my reputation or yours. And I don't say things to stroke your ego.You should know that by now,” explained Jinyoung.

“I know. Forgive me?” Giving him his famous puppy look. Jinyoung smiles his famous eye crinkling smile, “Come here babe.”

Jackson went into his embrace. Jinyoung kisses his head.

“How about getting some lunch Mr Manager?” Suggested Jackson.

“Okay Mr Idol. Where?”

“I fancy steak. How about you?” Looking at Jinyoung hopefully. Jinyoung knew he would give in to the idol. “Okay.”

“Yeay!” Jackson was pumping his fist in the air.

 

On their way to have steak, Jackson and Jinyoung was discussing about his coming album.

“I think you have about 6 songs now right Jacks?”

“So far it's, Fire Burnin’, Lights Down Low, How Do I Deal, Driving Myself Insane, Deeper Conversation and Wanted,” listing down his songs. “I think I need 4 more songs to go.”

“How about doing some remixes from the first album?” Suggests Jinyoung.

“Hmmm… I think I want to give them all new music as a way of showing them my appreciation,” explained Jackson.

“That's a good idea babe. So thoughtful of you,” kissing Jackson on the cheeks.

 

“I actually have another idea that I want to run by you babe.”

“Sure. Spill,” encourages Jinyoung.

“I want to compose a song especially for my fans. A simple yet heartfelt song? What do you think? Is it too much? Am I doing too much?” Looking at Jinyoung a bit nervously.

“Hmmm… I think that's great but we must really make sure that they can feel your love with the song though,” offering his opinion seriously. 

“I have an idea but I'm scared if it would seem a bit childish,” giving Jinyoung a meek smile.

“Let's hear it.”

“Yaahh… I'll show you later. It's really cheesy though and I want you to help me with the music please? You are so much better at composing cheesy songs,” Jackson grinning.

“I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted at those words Jacks,” squinting his eyes at Jackson. Jackson began laughing like a hyena.

“That would be my 7th song,” counting back his songs.

 

“I have another idea Jinyoungie.”

“What is it? Someone is full of ideas today but can't you just say it all out? And not say it one by one?” Jinyoung was giggling by now.

“Hey, I'm always full of ideas okay,” replying sassily. “Okay. I was thinking of making my album looking like a book. Different pages, different design or concepts for each songs. What do you think?”

“That's a really good idea babe. I’m Surprise you could think of that,” Jinyoung says teasingly. 

That earns him a pouting Jackson. 

“But we really have to think of who to get to design your album cover and eventually your stages babe. Your ideas need somebody who can translate them into reality and I don't think that it is easy. We need somebody really creative and innovative and could take up this challenge. It's safe to say that we should start planning those now. Have you thought of anybody yet?” Jinyoung says thoughtfully.

Jackson shakes his head.

“Well we still have time,” offers Jinyoung. 

They were engrossed with their discussion about the album till they didn't realize that they had bump into the couple in front of them lining up at BLT Steak.

 

“Oops, we're sorry. We didn't see where we were going,” Jinyoung says to the couple in front.

“It's okay. Hey! Jinyoung! Jackson! We meet again,” says JB.

“Hyung, how are you? Long time no see. Jacks look, it's your favourite competitor,” teases Jinyoung. JB and Mark laughs.

“Hi hyung!” Greeted Jackson while giving JB a hug.

Mark froze hopping he wouldn't be hugging him. 

Jackson was having an internal debate whether to hug Mark or not but it would be awkward if he didn't so he just gave him a quick hug. 

“You guys here for steaks as well hyung?” Directing his attention to JB.

“Yups. This is the best place to be for steaks. Jobless today idol?” Cocking his eyebrows at him. 

“Just so you know, we are taking a break from recording k,” sticking his tongue out at JB.

“Here we go again,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes.

Mark was already at the counter requesting a table for four.

“Kids, our table is ready,” Mark calling out to them.

 

After they had the orders taken, they resumed their conversation.

“Why is it every time we meet, it would be at a restaurant? Right baby?” says JB. Mark smiles and nods his head.

“That's right. The first time was at Uncle Chen’s dim sum restaurant. Then we had dinner together at Okawa Sushi. After that it was Little Italy and now here BLT Steak,” Jinyoung listing down the places that they had met. 

“Well, technically we met them at Mark hyung’s party and we did see them at GD hyung’s fashion show after party too,” added Jackson.

“Maybe it's fate’” JB saying matter of factly.

_ Fate?  _ Thought Mark. 

_ Fate?  _ Jackson echoing his thought.

Jinyoung laughs, “Could be hyung.”

Jackson snaps out of it.

“Eiii… Congratulations on your new venture hyung. I've heard from the grapevine that both of you had a joint venture,” says Jackson.

“Thanks,” replies Mark timidly.

“I saw the pictures on GD hyung's Instagram. That coffee table is gorgeous isn't it babe,”  Jackson turning towards Jinyoung.

“Oh yes Mark hyung. It was really pretty,” Jinyoung agreeing with Jackson.

“I could design one for both of you if you like,” offers Mark.

“I would take up the offer if I were you. His designs are quite sought after at the moment,” JB trying to convince the both of them. Mark blushes.

“Okay! Thanks hyung,” Jackson giving Mark a wide smile. 

 

After finishing their meal, Jinyoung suddenly remembered that JB and the AOMG hyungs had ever mention that Mark had design a few things for other idols in terms of their stage and other matters. An idea forms in his head. Suddenly Mark's phone rang.

“Excuse me. I have to take this call.” He stood up and walk towards the restroom area. JB and Jackson was debating which crossfit athlete was fitter, Rich Froning or Ben Smith. Yes, it is random.

“Ben Smith took the title in 2015!” Argues Jackson.

“Ya. That was because Froning was in the team event, which they won btw, and he did win 1st place four years in a row before that,” counters JB. They were going back and forth about it while Jinyoung was checking emails on his phone. Soon Mark returns to the table.

“Sorry about that. What are they arguing about this time?” Mark ask Jinyoung. 

Before the latter could answer, the other two replies him at the same time, “We are not arguing!” 

They look at each other with baffled look on their faces and they broke up in laughter.

“We are not arguing Mark hyung,” explained Jackson.

“He is right baby. We were just having a discussion,” added JB. Jackson was nodding his head vigorously in agreement. Mark smiles.

“Oh ya. Before I forget hyung. I remembered that JB hyung or somebody mentioned that Mark hyung had done some designs for other idols right?” Ask Jinyoung. Mark nods his head. “I've work with Mino and BI and the AOMG hyungs.”

“I know Mino and BI!” Jackson interrupting.

Jackson started to get nervous thinking what Jinyoung was planning to do at the moment.

“Do you think you can help Jackson design his album cover and stage hyung?” Ask Jinyoung hopefully. Jackson felt his throat went dry. Mark was taken by surprise, wondering if it was Jackson's idea.

“Well,” Mark trying to arrange his words carefully. “I've just accepted a project to help Taeyang hyung’s album and stage design comeback starting Monday.”

“Oh. That is no problem. Jackson's won't be so soon,” not wanting to pressure him into doing it. Mark started biting his lower lip but gave it a thought,  _ we are after all adults now. And I shouldn't overthink this.  _

“Okay. If JYP hyung is agreeable to it, why not?” Mark smiling warmly at both of them.

_ Wow, he actually agree to this.  _ Jackson returning his smile.

 

After they parted ways, Jinyoung was very excited because Mark had agreed to help them. He was now thinking of ways to pitch his idea to JYP PD-nim and he was throwing out random ideas at Jackson. 

Jackson on the other hand seem very preoccupied with his thoughts.  _ He agreed. Mark actually agreed. I still cannot believe it. Does that mean I'll be seeing more of him? Will he want to be in the same room with me? Will we be able to cooperate with each other? Wow, he agreed. _

“Jackson! Are you even listening to me?” Jinyoung pouts.

“Huh? What did you say babe? I'm sorry. I must have doze off. Feeling a bit tired,” lied Jackson.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice that you were resting. It's okay. You rest first Jacks. We can talk about this later,” says Jinyoung. 

“Thanks babe,” kissing his hand and closed his eyes pretending to sleep.


	19. Are our paths finally crossing?

“Babeeeeeeeeee,” Jackson was calling Jinyoung from across the practice  room. “Babeeeeeeeeee, where are you? I need you.”

Jinyoung was on the phone walking calmly towards Jackson trying to concentrate on what the other person is saying. Before Jackson could say another word, he put his hand up towards him signaling him to keep quiet and to give give him a minute. Jackson began pacing in front of him. After a few minutes, Jinyoung was done, put his hands on his hips and stares at Jackson.

“Couldn't you wait just a few minutes? Can't you see I was busy on the line,” giving Jackson a stern look. Jackson gives him the most innocent look he could muster knowing that he was acting like a spoiled brat.

“I was trying to fit your schedule with the cast of SNL as they wanted to invite you on their show. I'm not on the phone for fun you know,” chastising the idol. Jackson went and hug his manager boyfriend to get him to not be angry at him while puffing his cheeks.

“Yaaah, how am I supposed to be angry at you if you keep looking at me like a hamster,” pinching Jackson's cheeks. 

“Mission successful!” says Jackson. 

That earned him his ears being pulled, “Ow ow ow.”

“Now, how can I help you little brat,” still pulling Jackson's ears.

“Ow… Babeeee…” Jackson was whining by now. Jinyoung let his ears go and Jackson was rubbing them.

“You still haven't answered me Jackson,” Jinyoung looking at the idol.

“Remember that I told you about the song for my fans like a week or two ago? The one I ask you to compose the music for me?” Ask Jackson. Jinyoung nods his head.

“Wanna read it?” Ask Jackson. Jinyoung held out his hand and Jackson places the notebook in his hand, with the lyrics visible on the page.

_ She is love _

_ I've been beaten down, _

_ I've been kicked around, _

_ But she takes it all for me. _

_ And I lost my faith, _

_ In my darkest days, _

_ But she makes me want to believe. _

 

_ They call her love, love, love, love, love x2 _

_ She is love, and she is all I need. _

_ She's all I need. _

 

_ Well, I had my ways, _

_ They were all in vain, _

_ But she waited patiently. _

_ It was all the same, _

_ All my pride and shame, _

_ And she put me on my feet. _

 

_ They call her love, love, love, love, love x3 _

_ She is love, and she is all I need. _

 

_ And when the world slows down, dear. _

_ And when those stars burn out, here. _

_ Oh she'll be there, yes she'll be there, _

 

_ They call her love, love, love, love, love x3 _

_ She is love, and she's all I need x3 _

 

_ She's all I need... _

 

“What do you think? Cheesy right?” Grins Jackson.

“Very cheesy but very effective and very cute actually,” Jinyoung agreeing with Jackson . 

“But I have a tune in my head. I'm thinking of turning it into a ballad and just a guitar and the piano accompanying it. What do you think Jacks?”

“I trust in you babe. Though I wanted to change the lyrics to He but thought it sounded sweeter with She and most of my fans are after all girls,” says Jackson.

“You have a point there,” agreeing with him. 

“Let's play around with some chords and see what we can do from there. You can accompany me with the guitar.”

They started playing a few chords and started writing it down. It was a few hours before they finally completed the music. It was a few hours after Jinyoung was finally satisfied with the music that he had written with the the music he had in his head. Then he was practicing with Jackson the song. Jackson on the guitar singing while he was playing the piano and harmonizing with the idol. When they had finish, somebody was clapping their hands. When they turn around, they realize that it was none other than JYP.

 

“Hello PD-nim,” Jackson and Jinyoung greeting JYP.

“Hello boys. That sounded really good. Jinyoung you have a really nice voice  as usual and Jackson, you really improved a lot. Both of you sounded really good. Who wrote this song?” JYP asking both of them.

“Well, I wrote the lyrics,” answers Jackson while scratching his head shyly.

“I composed the music,” replies Jinyoung.

“You both make a good team. Record it. Put it in the album and Jinyoung, I want you to harmonize with Jackson for this song okay. Keep up the good work boys,” praises JYP.

“Thank you PD-nim,” both of them says at the same time. 

“Don't forget about the meeting later. See you,” JYP waving goodbye to both of them.

 

As soon as JYP left the room, Jackson started hollering and jumping around the room. He was ecstatic. He was being praised by JYP. Then he grabbed Jinyoung's hands and started spinning him around the room. Jinyoung was laughing at Jackson but he understood what Jackson felt as it was seldom for JYP to praise him and when he does, Jackson feels like he had won the lottery.

“Jackson, you'll get dizzy and then you'll feel like you want to vomit. If you do vomit, I'm not cleaning up your mess,” warns Jinyoung. 

“Then I'll just roll around my vomit to clean it up. I'm so happy Jinyoungie!” 

“Euwwww. Gross Jackson. Really gross,” Jinyoung scrunching his face.

Jackson was too happy to pay attention to Jinyoung.

 

 

“JYP Nation will be held here, Japan and Thailand this year in November,” says JYP. It was greeted with excited cheers and applause by the idols, artist and staffs. “So rehearsals will be starting tomorrow. I know it's soon but we don't have much time. About the stage and everything about the posters, don't worry cause I've called in a favour from a very good friend of mine and he had agreed to get that person to help us.”

“Who is it? Can he or she really do it?” Ask Young K from the group Day6.

“Yes. He is really good. His ideas seems simple but it's really creative at the same time and really showcase the artist or idol. His most recent work is with Taeyang,” praised JYP.

“Oh I saw his stage just yesterday on M countdown. That was his work? It was really beautiful. Simple yet it really showcase Taeyang hyung and his song,” explained Sungjin from Day6 also.

“Oh, is it Mark hyung PD-nim?” Ask Jinyoung.

“Yes. It's him,” smiles JYP. Jackson was surprised that Mark would accept this job. Or maybe it's just him that thinks that Mark would avoid him. But he can't wait to see what Mark can do.

 

 

“Baby, please please please. Could you would you? Please please please?” Begs JB while following Mark around.

“But B, I just finish Taeyang hyung’s project and I'm tired and I really wanted to start designing the interior of  our house,” complains Mark.

Both of them had finally finalize and signed the agreement for the house. They haven't done anything or plan to do anything with the house yet as both of them had gotten a bit busy with work after seeing the house one or two weeks ago.

“But JYP called me and ask for a favour and I can't really say no to daddy’s best friend right? And daddy had been talking about you to JYP last night when he went to have dinner with my parents and I, baby,” Pulling the Daddy Im card.

“No fair! You just used your father,” whines Mark. Stomping his feet like a child. JB laughs and envelops him in a hug while kissing him all over his face.

“Please baby, please,” still begging at Mark. Mark pouts. 

“Fine but you owe me big time B. You are so paying for the plans I have for the  master room, walk in closet AND our study room,” delivering his ultimatum to JB. 

JB grins, “Whatever you want baby as long as you say yes to JYP.”

“Ugh… I hate you B. You can tell him yes and set up an appointment for me to meet him tomorrow,” giving JB’s lips a not so gentle bite when JB kisses him.

“Feisty baby,” continuing to kiss Mark.

 

 

“Morning baby. Your appointment with JYP is at 10am at the JYP Entertainment Headquarter is at Cheongdam-dong. I'm off to work. Have a good day baby, I love you,” kissing Mark on his temple.

“Morning B. Ya ya ya… I'll be there,” sticking his tongue out at JB. JB kisses him on the mouth and gently bit his tongue. 

After JB had left, Mark decided to get ready for his meeting with JYP. He is sure he would bump into Jackson.  _ I have to act professional. I'm sure I won't bump into him as he would be busy. _

 

He chose to wear a pair of stonewash jeans, paired with a black long sleeve t-shirt with a brown suede jacket over it and his yellow adidas. He made sure he had his notebooks, iPad, pencil box in his messenger bag. He had his hair up today, just because. After looking at the mirror, he felt confident to go for the meeting. He decided to take the train there as he wasn't sure where to park Beast. Picked up his usual coffee at Starbucks with his tumbler and he was off for his appointment with the man himself.

 

 

Coincidently, he met Jinyoung first when he arrived at JYP Entertainment Headquarters. 

“Hyung, you're here. Come in,” while punching in the code to get into the building.

“Hi Jinyoung. Thank you,” replies Mark.

“You're here to meet with JYP PD-nim right hyung?”

Mark's nods his head and begun to look around. 

“Where's Jackson? He is usually with you,” Mark asking Jinyoung nonchalantly.

“Oh, he is in the studio recording today. I went out for a coffee run and also to get his favourite organic green tea,” says Jinyoung. 

“Here is PD-nim’s office. See you later hyung.” Mark waves goodbye to Jinyoung and knocks  on the door.

 

“Hello Mark. Thanks for coming on a short notice,” JYP standing up to shake Mark's hand.

“No problem hyung,” shaking JYP’s hand.

“Please have a seat and we can begin right away as I did not give you a lot of time. Sorry about that. It's because the venue had only been finalize yesterday and we have gotten permission to hold the concert and could finally booked the halls,” explained JYP.

“It's okay hyung. So what can I do to help,” ask Mark. 

From there, they started to discuss about the concepts and designs. From there they talk about the stages. Mark was writing down as much information as he can and even started to sketch a little bit base on what JYP wanted. After discussing for 5 hours, Mark was sure he understood what JYP wanted and felt that he could deliver what he wanted. 

“Hope to see the designs soon Mark,” says JYP.

“I'll email it to you in a few days time hyung,” replies Mark. 

“Send my regards to JB okay,” added JYP.

“Okay hyung. See you,” replies Mark.

 

Mark was looking for the way out when he bump into none other than Jackson. Jackson was surprise that of all people he would see, it was Mark.

“Errr… Hi,” dropping the honorifics as they were only two of them.

“Oh… Hi,” smiling nervously. “Could you show me the way out?”

“Oh sure. I was just on my way to grab a sandwich for lunch or pre dinner or snack whatever you want to call it since it's already 3pm and I was busy with vocal training and the dance rehearsal and I didn’t notice the time until I heard my stomach growling and now I’ve bump into you on my way to get lunch and I think I should keep quiet for now as I'm rambling and talking nonsense,” spewing strings of sentences which is something Jackson does when he is nervous. Mark smiled remembering that was something the younger always do in nerve wrecking situations. 

“It's 3pm already? I didn't realize it was this late. No wonder I was feeling hungry,” says Mark.

“I know a place nearby that serves subway type of sandwiches. Wanna grab a bite? Jinyoung has a meeting about the JYP Nation concert so I'm alone,” Looking at Mark apprehensively. 

“Sure. Why not?” Mark was a bit surprise with his own answer. But the surprise look in Jackson's face was telling him that he wasn't alone with that feeling.

 

When they arrived at the says shop, they both ordered 6 inch subs, a steak and cheese for Mark and a oven roasted chicken for Jackson plus two large lemonade for both of them. They both decided to dine in as they were famished.

“So how's your album coming?” Mark ask in between bites.

“It's coming together quite well. I'm in the middle of recording them and it can be tiring,” explained Jackson. The conversation went back and forth and both found it quite pleasant. Soon they were laughing out loud at Jackson's stories.

“No, that didn't happen. Please say no,” Mark was laughing nonstop by now.

“Yes it did and nobody noticed until I was backstage. When I mean nobody, I meant the crew. So many people in the room and nobody told me that my fly was opened,” Jackson laughing at his own embarrassment. Mark has tears running down his face from laughing too much.

“Oh my gosh, please stop. My stomach is hurting,” pleads Mark.

“I didn't know I was flashing my fans the whole time and there I was wondering why they were pointing at my pants. I thought they were pointing at my sexy hip dance,” Jackson howling. Suddenly Jackson's phone rang.

“Hello. Jackson speaking… Yes babe… No I went out to grab a sandwich and on my way out I met Mark hyung… Ya he didn't know the way out so I showed him and coincidently he haven't had lunch so I ask him to join me… Okay. We are done anyway… See you in a bit. Bye.” He turned his attention back to Mark, “I've been summoned. Thanks for having lunch with me.”

“Thanks for showing me the way out,” says Mark.

Jackson look at Mark until he was out of sight. They had spent a very pleasant lunch together and it felt like old times where they could sit down and laugh about things together. It reminded him when they first started going out, they could talk for hours about nonsense. It brought a smile to his face and he made his way back to the headquarters. He remembered how easy it was to talk to Mark about anything and everything.

 

Mark felt good. It felt like old times just talking and laughing. They haven't connected in a long time and today felt like they were picking up conversations that they had left off and now was just continuing like nothing had happened. It reminded him the good times that they had. It reminded him how happy-go-lucky Jackson was and that he wasn't afraid to laugh at himself. He began making his way to the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:-
> 
> She is Love- Parachute


	20. Full speed ahead

The preparations for JYP Nation was on full throttle. All idols and artist was concentrating on the stages planned. All album production was put on hold to make way for the preparations including Jackson’s. Jackson was practicing very hard with other idols that he was sharing the stage with. He made sure he gave his 100%. First in last out was he.  But having other people during rehearsals was fun. He get to see the Day6 members and also Bernard and G.Soul, Aeyon, Jimin and a whole lot more. He seldom get to hand out with them as they are busy with their own schedules. In between rehearsals, he still had some schedules to attend to. 

 

Some days he would see Mark around the headquarters knowing that he was there to see JYP. Sometimes Mark would be in the room watching their rehearsals but always blending in with the background, not making a sound. Mark would give his full concentration on the performance. Looking at the position of each and every person on the floor. With a sketchbook in his hand, he could see that Mark’s hand was busy writing or sketching while he was observing them. Sometimes with a small smile on his face. Jackson would sometimes watch him when he was not involved with the rehearsal. 

It was fascinating to see Mark at work. He remembered when they were students, Mark would be observing people or buildings for his assignments and he would often sneak up on Mark and he always scare him because he would be too engrossed with what he was doing. Before scaring him, he would always stand back and watch him, noticing the way Mark scrunches his face in concentration. The way he puts his pencil on his ears whenever he stop sketching or the way he bites the tip of the pencil when he was thinking. The way he would push his hair away from his face when a strand falls to his face.  It was mesmerizing and he was just as beautiful as when he first saw him.

 

Jinyoung made sure that he was on top of everything including making sure that Jackson remembers his schedules and takes care of himself. He was involved with the preparations as well but more behind the scenes, working hand in hand with the the other managers. They had to make sure no schedules clash on the day of the concert.

 

Mark on the other hand has been busy designing the posters, covers, backdrops and stages for this concert. He was either always on his MacBook or iPad or he was at the printers to get the samples for JYP for approval. It was fun yet tiring. JYP was a perfectionist and a very detailed person. He scrutinize every single thing until he was satisfied and luckily, Mark was the same in a way. In a way, he had found his match. It was a challenge but it was something he enjoys. 

From time to time, he would have to go to JYP headquarters. Sometimes he would see Jackson as well as Jinyoung. He had to sit in some rehearsals to get a feel of their performance so that he could design the stage accordingly. It was fascinating to see the idols and artists including Jackson. He could see that everybody is working very hard for this concert including the managers. The behind the scenes people is equally busy and giving their all so Mark felt that he has to give his best too to not disappoint them. 

He feels that he has to give his 100% and that was why he made it a point to sit in during the rehearsal so that he could understand the space that they would need. He didn't notice that Jackson was observing him. He would just slip out of the room whenever he was done. 

 

JYP had brought him over to Jamsil stadium to see the place. He was quite confident he knew what to do for the concert. While going over some details about the place, Mark’s phone beep.

**B:** Hi baby. Busy? 

**Baby:** Hi B. Kinda. Why?

**B:** Wondering if you would be having dinner with me.

**Baby:** Don't think I can. Now am with JYP checking out the concert venue. Maybe supper?

**B:** Okay. Want me to pick you up?

**Baby:** Might be late though.

**B:** Just let me know k baby. miss u & love u :*

**Baby:** Miss u  & love u too :*

 

“JB?” Ask JYP. Mark blushes and nods his head.

“I've never seen him like this you know Mark, you must really mean a lot to him,” says JYP. 

“Let's go Mark. There are few more things we have to go through tonight before lover boy can see you.”

Mark couldn't make eye contact with JYP as he was embarrass.

 

Back at the headquarters, JYP had called a meeting with the managers to discuss about the stage and the settings. Mark was included at the meeting to get to know more about the flow of the concert. Jinyoung sat next to him during the meeting.

“Hi hyung,” greets Jinyoung.

“Hi Jinyoung,” replies Mark.

After the initial greetings, JYP started briefing everybody about the stage and discuss about the flow of everything. The discussion lasted till around 11pm.

“I think that is all. Thank you everybody for your hard work now get some rest and see you tomorrow,” says JYP. 

Mark was tired from being cooped up in building the whole day.

“Tired hyung?” Ask Jinyoung. Mark just nods his head.

“Not use to being in a building the whole day?”

“Sort of. I'm use to move around or do my work outside. Being a freelancer gives me the freedom to change my environment when I get bored,” explained Mark.

Suddenly the idol was in front of them and hugging Jinyoung.

“Yaaahhhh… You almost gave me a heart attack and you are so sweaty,” pretending to be angry at the idol. Jackson just smirks and started to wipe his sweat on Jinyoung.

“You are doing that on purpose babe!” Trying to get away from Jackson. Mark laughs at them.

“Hi Mark hyung,” greets Jackson cheerfully. 

“Tired huh from being inside a building whole day?” Mark just nods his head.  _ Jackson still remembers. _

Jinyoung looks at Jackson weirdly. From the corner of his eye, Jackson could see the questioning look on his boyfriend’s face, “I would be too. It makes me grumpy remember babe.”

“That's true,” giving Jackson a kiss on the cheek. 

“I'm starving. Let's grab something to eat before heading home babe,” suggested Jackson.

“Sure. Wanna join us hyung?” says Jinyoung inviting Mark.

“Errr… I need to call JB first cause I didn't drive today,” explained Mark.

“Sure. Maybe he could join us too,” says Jackson.

 

As soon as they walked out the building, JB was waiting outside the car. His face broke out in a wide smile when he saw Mark and went straight to him and enveloped him in a hug. Gently planting a kiss on his neck whispering, “I miss you baby.” 

Mark felt so loved.

“What are you doing here B? Told you I would call you,” asks Mark after they separated. JB grins.

“It was getting late and I'm sure you haven't eaten yet so I decided to come and get you to feed you before heading home,” says JB. 

“Ahem, we are also here hyung,” interrupted Jackson. JB laughs.

“Hello Jackson and Jinyoung.” 

“Hello hyung,” greets Jinyoung.

“B, they've invited us for supper,” says Mark.

“Oh, let's go together. What's good around here?” Ask JB.

“Korean bbq! One of the best in Seoul. Let's go!” replies Jackson, putting his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder leading the way. JB takes Mark's hand and pulls him along.

 

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Jackson wasted no time and ordered enough portion to feed 8 people. He was sure that they could finish it knowing JB’s and especially Mark's appetite. He was just as hungry so he knew it wouldn't be a problem. He notices that JB was whispering to Mark and he could see Mark smiling away and sometimes he would giggle at something JB says. He could see that JB was stroking Mark's hand at the same time. Jackson then put his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder and gave his head a kiss. Jinyoung just smiles.

 

“Eiii… Hyung, we are still here k. It's not nice to ignore the people you are sharing a table with k,” Jackson teases.

“Don't be jealous babe. I'm still next to you if they are ignoring you,” Jinyoung teasing Jackson.

JB and Mark gave a shy laugh.

“So how is the preparation going?” JB asking no one in general.

“All is going well so far. The promotional posters are already out thanks to Mark hyung,” answers Jinyoung.

“Ya. Rehearsals been going on the whole day everyday,” added Jackson.

“Wow, you guys are really busy,” says JB. Both of them nods their head.

“Yes and there is so much going on. It can be a bit confusing but quite fun to watch,” says Mark.

“Having fun?” Ask JB while rubbing Mark's back. Mark nods his head. 

“Are you coming to the concert hyung?” Ask Jackson.

“I most probably am as JYP usually sends me tickets,” replies JB. 

“Cool! Then you can see me in action,” boast Jackson. JB and Jinyoung rolls their eyes while Mark almost choke while drinking water cause he was trying not to laugh. Before Jackson could complain about Jinyoung not being supportive, their food arrived. It was almost 2am when they had finally finish their meal.

 

“Wow, it's almost 2am. We better head back B. Don't want to keep Jackson and Jinyoung back any longer. They have a long day ahead later,” says Mark.

“Sure baby. Let's pay and go. Shall we?” Turning towards Jackson and Jinyoung.

“Okay. But I'll pay,” answers Jackson.

As they head back to JYP, JB was whispering to Mark again and Mark would laugh from time to time. Jackson felt his guts twisting in a knot.  _ Am I jealous? Why should I. I have Jinyoung. _

Suddenly JB turns and Jackson almost knock into him as he wasn't paying attention. Thank goodness Jinyoung pulled his hand in time.

“Do you guys need a ride?” Offers JB.

“It's okay hyung. We need to get some of our things from the headquarters then we'll call a taxi,” says Jinyoung.

“Okay. See you again’, waves JB.

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung went into the building to collect their bags from the practice room. After they had made sure they had everything, they called a taxi and was on their way home. As soon as they reach home, Jinyoung started tugging Jackson's pants, palming his dick, biting his lips.

“I want you babe,” Jinyoung says breathily.

Jackson was slightly moaning reacting to Jinyoung. Soon Jinyoung's hands was replace with his mouth. He was now pulling Jackson's dick from his boxers and began sucking it like a lollipop in the living room. Jackson was in a mess trying to regain his balance but Jinyoung's expert mouth is making him lose control. His hands in Jinyoung's hair, tugging it every time he felt like as going to cum. Jinyoung was deep throating him and he doesn't seem to have a gag reflex. By now, Jackson was already moaning and groaning loudly, unable to hold in the pleasure he was feeling.

“Just let it go babe,” Jinyoung still stroking his dick. “I want you to just let go.”

Before Jackson could respond, his dick was in Jinyoung's mouth once more and he was sucking it hungrily not giving Jackson a chance to breath and soon he was shooting his load into Jinyoung's mouth and Jinyoung swallows it until Jackson had to pull his hair not so gently as he was over sensitive. Jinyoung slowly started a trail of kisses from Jackson's abs towards his ears. Soon he was sucking and nibbling on the idols ears and the idol started to moan again.

“Babe, I don't think I have another round in me today. I think I've already died and gone to heaven just now,” says Jackson. Jinyoung giggles.

“Let's get you in the shower and you could help me settle my ‘problem’ and we'll go to sleep. Okay babe?” Suggested Jinyoung. Jackson just nods his head and started to nibble on Jinyoung's lips.

 

 

JB was holding Mark's hand in the car not wanting to let go.

“B, both hands on the wheel. Concentrate on driving,” teases Mark. JB shakes his head pouting.

“No. I miss you the whole day baby,” JB complaining. Mark chuckles. Slowly he felt himself drifting to sleep. After a while, he thought his fingers felt wet. But he thought he was dreaming. Then he could feel something or someone biting on his fingers. He was a bit disconcerted as he was sleepy. Then he realize that JB was sucking on his fingers giving him suggestive looks. 

Slowly Mark felt aroused at the sight of JB's mouth sucking on his fingers. Mark was feeling naughty so he took his fingers away from JB and started palming JB's crotch. JB groans and gives Mark a warning look. Mark pretended to be innocent and continued. Soon he was unzipping JB's pants and JB's eyes went as large as saucers.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Feeling very aroused. He could feel himself getting hard.

“Nothing B. Eyes on the road please,” says Mark. Licking his lips just to tease JB. Mark was glad that JB decided to go commando tonight. It made his job easier. He could see his precum pooling on the slit and Mark used that to aid him in stroking JB. Soon he was rhythmically stroking JB. JB was trying very hard to concentrate on driving. He was doing all that he can to get home quickly but safely but Mark was making it very hard for him.

“Baby,” JB starting to whimper.

“Shhhh. Make sure concentrate on your driving B.”

Soon Mark's hands was replace with his mouth. He was still stroking JB while he was sucking JB off. The sight of Mark's head bobbing up and down his crotch was turning JB on and he wanted to get his hands on Mark but he knew it was futile at the moment, he was at Mark's mercy. Soon JB felt like he was going to come undone and he saw the building where they were staying was close by. He press on the pedal and quickly got into the parking bay. 

Soon his hands was in Mark's hair tugging it and he could feel Mark began assaulting him dick not too gently and soon he was releasing everything into Mark's mouth. He pulls Mark up and began kissing and sucking and biting his lips and tongue not caring that he was tasting himself. His breathing heavy. Mark was already putting JB's dick back into his pants and smiles sweetly at him.

“Baby, you'll be the death of me you know that,” JB's voice dropping an octave lower. Mark felt goosebumps all over, as if JB had been stroking him with his voice. Syrupy and thick like honey.

“I didn't do anything B,” acting innocent. JB growls and whispers in Mark's ear. “I'm gonna make you come undone when we get home.” Mark felt it right at his arousal. Eyes filled with lust. JB pulls him out of the car and drags him to the lift. JB had started biting his neck when they were in the lift. As soon as they closed the door, JB push Mark against the door.

“I'm going to take you here against the door,” whispers JB. Mark was moaning by now. JB manage to pull down Mark's pants just enough to expose his ass so he could squeeze and grope it roughly.

“Wait here,” while he ran to the room to get the lube. Mark was feeling impatient and started stroking himself. 

JB pulls his hands away and growled, “Mine.” 

He then pulls Mark's pants and boxers down and then lifts his left leg, spreading some lube on his fingers and started teasing Mark's hole. He was sucking bruises on Mark's chest while adding one or two fingers, scissoring him open. Every time  he brushes against his prostate, he could hear Mark whimpering, biting him to keep himself from being loud. JB began assaulting Mark's lips. Biting and sucking on it until it was red and wet. 

Soon Mark was begging him to put it it, “B, please. Can't wait.” 

JB pulls down his pants enough to release his dick as he couldn't wait any longer as well. JB smirks against his neck, “Legs, around my waist now.”

Soon he was pushing into Mark. Waiting until he felt Mark relaxes into him. Then he was thrusting into Mark. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin against the wooden door. Mark's moaning and JB's grunting was getting more and more urgent. Mark was urging JB to go faster, both chasing after their orgasm. A few more thrust, Mark was releasing strands of white milk unto their stomachs and chest and soon JB was emptying himself into Mark. Mark unwrap his legs from JB's waist and they just stood there stroking each other's back. Trying to calm each other down from their orgasm.

JB then pulls Mark into the bathroom. Slowly washing each other, stealing kisses in between under the shower. After drying each other with towels, Mark pulls JB into bed. JB held him close and soon they both drifted to sleep.


	21. You, Me & Korea

The date of the concert was arriving soon and Mark has already finished his designs for the stage and had already gotten JYP’s approval. Now it was executing it. It took them 2 days to set up everything and test everything at Jamsil stadium to make sure everything was going well. On the 3rd day, the idols and artist were brought in for rehearsals to see if the stage design was suitable or if they needed to change anything. Mark was there for the first 2 days scrutinizing everything making sure everything was taken care of especially safety. So when JYP and team was having the rehearsals, Mark was walking around and ask the crew to help record the rehearsal for him to playback later to see if there was anything that he needed to change. After being satisfied with the results, he feels like that he could breath more easily. JYP himself was satisfied how everything had been done.

“Good job Mark. I like how everything is and that it compliments my idols and artists,” complemented JYP.

“Thanks hyung,” replies Mark.

“Mark, I would like you to come with us to Japan and Thailand to help oversee the stage as well. Of course we would pay for your logistics at both places and the airfare. It would only be for about 5 days, 3 days in Japan and 2 days in Thailand. I'm sure JB wouldn't mind and I'm also sure that if he was free he would join you as well,” JYP saying it matter of factly. Mark was blushing.

“I don't need his permission hyung. I just need to let him know,” Mark grins. “I'm ok with joining you to Japan and Thailand,” added Mark.

“Good to know that,” JYP smiles.

Jackson's heart did a flip when he overheard JYP and Mark's conversation. He didn't mean to overhear them but he so happened walk pass both of them and so happened needed to tie his shoelaces at that moment. So, no, he wasn't eavesdropping at their conversation. Jackson found himself a bit too happy at the prospect of seeing a lot of Mark for the next week. He didn't even realize that he had a goofy smile on his face until he heard Bam Bam saying, “Hyung, what's with that ugly smile on your face?” Jackson gave Bam Bam a deadly stare.

 

Mark enjoys watching the rehearsals. Enjoys watching the idols and the artist on stage. He even enjoys watching Jackson. Jackson is really different on stage. It's as if he comes alive. A joy that only one could see when he was performing on stage. He remembered the time that there was a talent show on campus and Jackson was participating in it. He only slept for about 2 hours. When Mark had woken him up to get ready, he was still groggy. But the moment he got on stage, his whole persona changed. He was energetic and engaging. Just like now.  _ He was born to be on stage, _ though Mark. He didn't even realize when Jinyoung sat next to him until the younger spoke to him.

“Isn't he something hyung?” Jinyoung looking towards the stage.

“Huh?” says Mark absentmindedly.

“I mean Jackson, hyung,” replies Jinyoung.

“Oh. Yes, he is,”Mark smiles.

“Who would think that a restless guy like Jackson would be a whole different person on stage. He transforms when he is on stage and the most happiest,” says Jinyoung dreamily. There was a comfortable silence between watching Jackson.

 

From the stage, Jackson could see Mark sitting at a distance. He knew the elder was observing the stage to make sure everything goes well, especially his designs. But deep down, he wished it was because of him too. He continued his rehearsal and after a while, he could see Jinyoung making his way to Mark and sitting next to him.  _ My past and my future? _ He almost messed up but remained composed until he finished. Then he saw Jinyoung making his way towards the stage while Mark remained up there. He remembered a time where Mark would be the one moving towards him after a show. Then he notices Mark looking at his phone and suddenly he was making his way out of the stadium.

 

“B, what are you doing here?” Hugging JB outside of the stadium.

“Hi baby,” returning a hug to Mark while kissing his temple.

“You still haven't answer me yet,” arms still around JB's waist. JB was side hugging him now.

“Just here to oversee the banners being hung around the stadium and to take my boyfriend here out for lunch?” JB feigning insult. Mark had a confused look on his face. JB pinches Mark's nose, _doesn't he know how cute he looks at the moment. I just wanna pick him up and put him in my pocket_ _and take him out whoever I miss him._

“My company sponsored the banners for this concert, and the ones in Japan and Thailand,” explained JB.

“Ooo… Btw, JYP had invited me to join them in Japan and Thailand and they are going to pay for everything. So, I would only be away for roughly a week,” while walking with JB around the stadium.

“You're leaving me alone baby? What am I gonna do without you for a week,” whines JB. Mark laughs. 

“Besides sex? You could join me with your own expenses you know B,” looking at JB with a knowing look. JB grins.

“Hehehe, just joking. I got things to do here anyways. Have fun baby.”

“So what are you feeding me today Mr CEO?” Ask Mark.

“I love getting in touch with my roots Mr Designer, Korean of course,” JB jokes. Mark rolls his eyes and that earns him a pinch on his waist. Mark retaliated by trying to tickle JB and soon you have two adults chasing each other trying to get their revenge.

“Kids! Behave,” chuckles JYP. JB and Mark stop immediately and both blushing furiously having caught red handed by Daddy Im’s best friend.

“Hi hyung. Is it okay if I go out for lunch with JB?” Ask Mark meekly.

“Sure. Enjoy yourselves. Tomorrow is the beginning of a busy week. I'll be seeing you tomorrow right JB?” replies JYP.

“Yes sir,” smiles JB.

 

Jinyoung was passing out prepackaged food to everybody around, then he took two packet and a towel and looked for Jackson. Soon he found Jackson still on stage practicing his moves.

“Babe, take a break. Here's your food,” Jinyoung calling out to Jackson. Jackson stop whatever he was doing and walk over to Jinyoung. Then he just plops down to sit on the floor and pulled Jinyoung down next to him. He was covered in sweat. Jinyoung pass him the towel and the packet and food. That earned him the widest smile from the idol. 

“Thank you manager,” making the kissy face at Jinyoung. His manager smiles.

“Looking good babe but please take care okay. We don't want you getting injured before tomorrow,” advice Jinyoung. Jackson gave him a salute, “Yes sir!” Then Jackson looks around, “I didn't see Mark hyung anywhere babe. Where is he?”

“Oh, according to PD-nim, JB hyung was here and took him out for lunch.

“Why?” Ask Jinyoung.

“I was just wondering,” replies Jackson. “This is so good babe!”

“Eat up then my idol. You'll need your energy,” smiled Jinyoung. 

“I'm so hype for tomorrow,” added Jackson.  _ It would be the first time for Mark to see me on stage as an idol. _

 

On the day of JYP Nation concert, JB insisted that he follows Mark to the stadium early so that he could see him in action and that they get Lim to send them to the venue as it would be a nightmare to find parking for one and to get out. Since JYP had sent JB 10 tickets, he had given 2 to his parents then he had distributed the rest to their friends, Youngjae and Yugyeom plus their girlfriends, Peniel, Amber, Eric and Kevin. Not only that, JYP had also sent him some complimentary JYP Nation merchandise so he decided to match with Mark. Since Mark was wearing the white sleeveless JYP Nation t-shirt, a white cap with white ripped jeans and timberlands, he decided to mirror that look but he was wearing the black sleeveless JYP Nation t-shirt, a black cap with black ripped jeans and timberlands. When Mark saw him, he burst out laughing looking at their reflection in the mirror, “What are we? 16 year olds in matching clothes?”.

JB then proceeded to hug Mark from the back, “Yes!” replies JB teasingly. Mark turns around and was now linking his hands behind JB's neck and rub his nose against his and just stayed there. Closing his eyes. JB brought his hands up to cupped Mark's face, “I'm so in love with you baby,” and kisses him tenderly. They were enjoying their tender moment when suddenly JB's phone was ringing, breaking the moment. “You're here? Okay. We are on our way down now.”

“Lim’s here?” Ask Mark. JB nods his head and laced their fingers together and pulls Mark towards the front door.

 

Jackson was in the midst of getting his makeup and hair done. He was feeling amped up. The atmosphere was lively as everybody had gathered at the backstage in their respective shared waiting rooms. He was sharing with Day6 and he was glad to have Sungjin, Jae, Young K, Wonpil and Dowoon’s company. He was a bit jealous of them as they had each other at all times. It could be a bit lonely for him but he didn't mind. They were joking around and having a lively conversation. There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung's head pop out from behind the door, “Hi boys.” You could hear a collective of hi’s from everybody. Jinyoung walked over to where Jackson was and gave him a kiss.

“Hi babe. Look who I brought.”

Jackson turns around from his makeup artist, “JB hyung, you are here.”

“Hi Jackson. Yeah. Decided to follow Mark here but he is a bit busy at the moment. The moment he saw Jinyoung, he dump me with him,” explained JB.

“And now I'm dumping him with you babe. I'm needed out there. See you in a while hyung. I'll let Mark know where you are so that he can collect you later. See you babe,” says Jinyoung.

“Okay babe.” Jackson waving Jinyoung goodbye. Then he calls JB over to him, “Hyung please meet Day6.”

After introducing each other, JB seem to get along with everybody and the conversations resumed.

 

In the meanwhile, Mark was onstage making sure everything was still in place and was going through everything for the last time with the crew. He wanted everything to go well. For some reason, he felt as nervous as the performers. Suddenly he heard his phone’s incoming text sound.

**B:** I'm in Jackson and Day6’s waiting room k. Don't forget to get me baby

**Baby:** :p

Then after he was satisfied with everything, he went looking for JB. He could hear the laughter from that waiting room even before he reach for the doorknob. After giving it a tentative knock, he opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of JB and Jackson having an arm wrestling competition being egged on by Day6.

“IM JAEBUM! Don't break the performer before the concert! JYP will kill you,” Mark giving JB a warning. 

“I won't. I'm just teaching this kid a lesson. He had already lost to me just now and he wanted a rematch,” JB grinning at Mark. Mark did the unthinkable. He went up to both boys and pulled their ears. Both boys stop their competition immediately in favour of trying to get their ears away from Mark. Day6 was laughing like crazing at that sight.

“Looks like Mark got both of them whipped,” laughs Jae. Mark blushes at that remark. JB and Jackson started defending themselves.

“I'm just respecting Mark as a hyung!” Jackson retorted.

“I'm just giving in to Mark,” added JB. Everybody burst out laughing again.

“I think all of you have a Hi-touch event in a while so I'm here to take JB off your hands,” says Mark. Then he turns towards JB, “Your dad called me. He says he was trying to call you. He ask us to wait for him and your mum at the entrance as they would be arriving soon.” JB checks his phone, “I didn't hear it. Oops my bad. Thank goodness he has your number baby.”

“Maybe because you were busy competing with Jackson,” quirking his eyebrows at JB. JB chuckles, “Let's go then.” Then he turns toward everyone, “Thanks guys for having me in here. Jackson, this isn't over yet but I won!” And he quickly ran out of the room.

“I would have won if Mark hyung didn't interrupt us!” Calling after him.

“Don't drag me into your fight,” laughs Mark. “Have a good show everybody.” 

 

Mark and JB had met up with him parents as well as their friends at the entrance. Coincidently everybody arrived at about the same time. 

Peniel and Amber ran up to Mark to give him a hug. Followed closely by Eric and Kevin.

“Thanks for the tickets Mark,” says Amber.

“You have JB to thank for that. He had more than enough tickets so I didn't have to get anymore,” smiled Mark.

“We have much to talk about Markie,” whispers Peniel.

Not far behind them was Youngjae and Yugyeom with Suzy and Yerin.

“Hyung,” walking up towards JB. 

“You guys made it,” JB giving Youngjae and Yugyeom a hug while extending his hand to shake their girlfriends hands.

 

Soon all of them were seated at the grand stand. JYP had given them the best seats on the house.

“Mark, the stage looks great,” praises Daddy Im.

“Thanks uncle,” Mark feeling bashful.

“How many times have I told you Mark, please don't call me uncle. Call me daddy. Uncle makes me feel old,” teases Daddy Im. Mark turns bright red.

“Stop teasing him daddy. Look how shy you've made our future son-in-law,” says Mummy Im, playfully hitting Daddy Im’s hand. JB started laughing seeing Mark so shy as he was now hiding his face behind JB's shoulder.

“Yes uncle, I mean d-d-daddy,” Mark finally replying Daddy Im. JB's parents had taken a liking for Mark ever since they met him. Even from the first time they've met, they had asked Mark to call them daddy and mummy. But Mark always felt a bit awkward and keeps forgetting that. It was different for JB. The first time he met Mark's parents was when they came down to Seoul to visit him a year after they had gotten together. He called them papa and mama with ease and that made Mark's parents so happy.

“Now I'm jealous of daddy, Mark,” teases Mummy Im.

“Mum, dad stop teasing Mark. Look at him. He is turning into a tomato,” says JB looking at Mark lovingly. Daddy and Mummy Im started laughing.

“M-m-mummy,” stammers Mark. Mummy Im smiles and takes Mark's hand and held it. Mark love holding Mummy Im’s hand as it reminded him of Mama Tuan’s.

“Drop by the house for dinner soon k Mark. Don't have to wait for JB. We miss you,” says Mummy Im. Mark nods his head.

After chatting for a while, the concert was starting. The stadium was getting noisy and soon everybody was chanting. It was a lively atmosphere.

 

It was a fun concert and soon everybody including Daddy and Mummy Im was dancing. Set after set. Performance after performance. Everybody was hyped. Then the set began to slow down, which was good, giving the audience some time to take a break from all that dancing. Now it was a special performance by Jae, Young K and Jackson. Young K was playing the piano and Jae the acoustic guitar. Jae and Jackson was seated on a stool. The stage light was dimmed and a few props had made their way onstage. It was Mark's idea to set the mood. Nothing much, just a few street lights prop and trees. Then Young K and Jae started playing.

_...I never thought in a million years _

_ That I could feel the way that I feel, no _

_ How I get butterflies (get butterflies) _

_ Whenever your lips touch mine _

_ I must confess my dear _

_ That it was instantly right from the start _

_ A special bond between you and my heart _

_ How it skips a beat when're our eye meet _

_ And simply says the reason being _

 

_ Because I love you _

_ You're the flame that sets my soul on fire _

_ That special girl I pray for every night _

_ That pretty melody _

_ That plays over and over again in my head _

_ Cause I love you _

_ (Forever stare at you and never get tired) _

_ Honey I'm ready to spend my whole life with you _

_ (I'll say it again) _

_ I love you (yes I do) _

 

Mark soon felt a sharp pain on his back and saw that it was Peniel that had pinch him from the back looking at him with wide eyes. Mark glares at him and continued watching the performance.

“That boy singing is so handsome and his voice is very nice isn't it Mark,” says Mummy Im. 

“Yes mummy,” Mark agreeing with Mummy Im.

 

Jackson thought that he, Jae and Young K sounded great. Their harmonizing was on point. The acoustics was excellent. Then why did he feel a pang of regret when he was singing this song. Why did the first person that came to his mind when he heard the lines ‘forever stare at you and never get tired’ wasn't Jinyoung but Mark. He shake those thoughts away from his mind to concentrate for the second part of the concert.

 

Jinyoung was swooning listening to Jackson, Jae and Young K’s performance, he thought that it was a romantic song and the setting of the stage was perfect. Jinyoung felt that the song speaks his heart for how he was feeling for Jackson. He blushes at the thought of that.

 

After 2 and a half hours, the concert the finally finish. It ended on a high note and everybody had fun including Daddy and Mummy Im. After saying goodbye to the parents and made plans to meet up with the others for supper, Mark and JB went backstage to congratulate JYP and the gang. When they saw Jinyoung, he ran up to them and gave them both a hug.

“That was great hyung! The stage was great!” Gushes Jinyoung.

“Yes it was. Good job Mark,” interrupted JYP.

“Thank you hyung,” says Mark.

“Are you joining us for supper JB, Mark?” Ask JYP.

“No hyung. We've made plans with our friends to meet them at Itaewon. But I'll see you tomorrow hyung,” Mark answers.

“Yes. JB make sure you send Mark to the airport k. Don't make him late,” warned JYP jokingly. JB grins and nods his head.

“Jinyoung, please tell Jackson that he sounded great and it was fun watching him for me and tell him we couldn’t stay to tell him that as we have made plans to meet up with our friends,” says JB to Jinyoung.

“I will hyung though I think he will be sad to not see his favourite competitor around to boast,” smiled Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:-
> 
> Because I Love You by Drop & Harmony


	22. You, Me & Japan

As soon as Jinyoung sees Jackson, he hugs him tightly. Jackson smiles and hugs him in return.

“What's the matter babe?” Ask Jackson.

“Nothing. You did great, honey. You have all the girls and boys dripping wet after your performances,” replies Jinyoung. Jackson growls next to Jinyoung's ear. “Did I make you wet, honey bear,” dragging the words huskily while nibbling his ear. Jinyoung took a sharp breath. He felt those words go straight to his growing arousal. 

“You'll be screaming my name when I get my hands on you babe,” looking at Jackson in the eyes.

“We’ll see who's screaming who when we reach home, honey bear,” challenges Jackson.

 

When they got home from supper with the gang, Mark ran into the bathroom as fast as he can, not giving JB a chance to follow him cause he knows JB is hell bent on distracting him as much as possible before he flies off to Japan and Thailand. He could hear JB knocking on the door while whining for him to let him in. 

When he got out of the bathroom, he gave JB a warning look to not touch him until he had his shower. While JB was in the shower, Mark pulled out his suitcase and started packing. Making sure he had packed everything that was needed including toiletries and especially the chargers for his gadgets. 

He didn't have to bring a lot of clothes as it was only a couple of days. He made sure he put his MacBook and iPad in his messenger bag with his passport and wallet and his trusty headphones. While he was looking through his things to double check if he had pack everything, JB pulls him up and carries him to bed and dump in ceremoniously on the bed. That's when Mark knew he wasn't getting any sleep before the flight. 

“B, I have to pack for later,” whines Mark. JB was already hovering over him, “But baby, I will be alone for about a week and I'm gonna miss you,” counters JB.

“If you let me finish B, which is soon, I'll take care of you,” Mark saying flirtatiously. JB groans and gave in, “Fine. I'll give you 30 minutes. After that I'm ravishing you whether you are done or not.” Mark smiles and bit JB's lips gently. JB groans again, “That's not fair.” and slump onto the bed.

By the time Mark had finally finish packing, he found that JB had fallen asleep on his stomach. Mark decided to wake him up by biting his delicious ass. JB grunted but not willing to wake up just yet. Mark started to grind his ass while gently biting on his neck and shoulders. Gently leaving hickeys around that area. Soon he was stroking JB's strong thighs coaxing him to wake up. 

“Don't you want me B?” purring into his ears. In one swift move, Mark was pinned under JB.

“I want you right where you are now and I'm going to have my way with you,” growls JB. JB wasted no time in getting Mark ready for him. He was ravaging Mark's body like there is no tomorrow. Mark was in a hot mess. Mewling and moaning under JB's mouth and hands. He was writhing and getting over sensitive from JB's doing. The sounds coming from Mark was making JB lose his mind. It was like music to his ears. Mark was very pliant under his touch. By the time he was done with Mark, he had made his lover cum more than once and Mark returned the favour more than once. 

“Dammit B,” was all Mark could say. JB chuckles.

“Baby, you have a flight to catch. Time for a quick shower and I'll send you to the airport,” coos JB.

“I wanna sleep,” complained Mark.

“You can sleep on the plane. Let's get you cleaned up. We don't want you to smell like sex on the flight don't we, baby?” teases JB.

“It's all you fault,” Mark pouts.

“I know. Let's go,” pulling Mark up from the bed and leading him into the shower.

 

JB accompanied Mark into the airport, having breakfast with him while waiting for the rest to arrive. They were acting like lovesick teenagers, holding hands while drinking coffee, not willing to let go the other even for one minute. Then Mark received a text from Jinyoung, JYP had given his number to the managers before the concert so that they could get in touch with him.

**Jinyoung:** Hyung, we will be arriving soon. Wait for us at the entrance at gate no 2. The security team will bring you along with us.

**Mark:** Okay.

 

“You gotta go baby?” Ask JB.

“Yes. That was Jinyoung. He asked me to wait for them at the entrance, gate no. 2 so that I could join them,” replies Mark.

“Let's go then,” JB sighs, pulling Mark to his side while walking towards the crowded entrance.

“I'll miss you, B. Take care k and I'll text you,” kissing JB on the lips.

“You too baby. Love you,” not wanting to let his boyfriend go.

Soon fans was crowding around that area. JB waves Mark goodbye. Soon Jackson's security team spotted him and quickly got him to join him and Jinyoung before the fans could blocked their way. It was crazy. Everybody was taking pictures of Jackson as soon as he arrived. Pushing and pulling to get a good picture of him. He felt a hand on his elbow, it was Jinyoung.

“Morning hyung. Crazy huh?” Echoing his thoughts.

Soon they were in the boarding area. It was more peaceful there as it was a restricted area. Mark put his headphones on to listen to music. He was feeling very tired from his ‘activities’ with JB. But he knew he only have to stay awake until he was on the plane. He took out his phone to send a text to JB but saw that the younger had texted him first.

**B:** I miss you already baby ):

**Baby:** Me too. I'll be back soon :*

**B:** Today? (;

**Baby:** Haha you silly B

**B:** ):

**Baby:** Be good. I'll see you soon k B. Love you :*

**B:** Safe flight. Love you too :*

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was sitting across Mark. Jackson could see the smile playing on his lips while looking at his phone. Jinyoung was putting his head on his shoulders. There were sharing earphones at the moment listening to music. Jackson thought that Mark looks good effortlessly. Today he was wearing a white shirt with an oversize red hoodie, paired with black ripped jeans and his red Adidas Y3 sneakers. He was carrying a red and black Crumpler messenger bag and he was now using white headphones.  _ Who uses headphones anymore? Obviously Mark still does. _

Suddenly their flight was being called. Jackson walks over to Mark and taps on his shoulder, indicating that their flight was being called. Mark mouthed the word thank you to Jackson as he was afraid he would be shouting if he used his voice while still using his headphones. 

On the plane, Jackson was sitting with Jinyoung and Mark was across from them. As soon as the flight attendant announced that the seatbelt sign was off, he saw that Mark got comfortable and went to sleep. Soon he was snoring softly. Jackson gave a small chuckle because he remembered how cute the elder sounded when they had shared a bed. Mark didn't wake up until they landed in Japan and the flight attendant had to wake him up. 

Mark was still feeling a bit groggy when they exited the plane so Jackson had taken the liberty to guide him where to go. He gently placing his hand on Mark's back and was walking with him to the immigration area. Mark was still rubbing his eyes and looks so cute for being so blur. Jackson just wanted to put him in his pocket or a poke ball like Pikachu.

 

Mark didn't realize that it was Jackson’s hand on his back and it was Jackson that was guiding him in his groggy state until he heard the younger whispering to him, “Wake up Yi En.” That took him out of his slumber real quick. And when he looks around, he just notice that they were at the immigration area already.

“Errrr… T-t-thanks,” Mark stammers. Jackson gave him a warm smile and reluctantly took his hand away from him. Jinyoung joined them a few minutes later.

“Hyung, had a nice sleep? You must be tired. What did JB hyung do to you?” Teased Jinyoung, Mark turned bright red at those words. Jackson and Jinyoung started laughing at him.

“Nothing we wouldn't do babe,” added Jackson. Mark could only stick his tongue out at them as a form of retaliation. He couldn't think of a better come back which made them laugh even more. He took out his phone to distract himself. He could hear Jackson and Jinyoung whispering sweet nothings to each other behind him. Mark was surprise that JB had texted him first, again.

**B:** Are we there yet?

**B:** I miss you baby ):

**B:** Come back soon. House is empty without you baby

**B:** Don't forget to miss me baby :*

**B:** Are we there yet?

**B:** Where is my baby?

**B:** I love you baby, so faster come home hehehehehe 

Mark was giggling while reading JB's messages.  _ My silly man. _

**Baby:** Just landed. Lining up at the immigration line. Will text you when I'm at the hotel k.

**B:** Don't you miss me? Don't you love me anymore baby? ):

A small laugh escape from Mark.

**Baby:** I miss my big softy a lot. Love you B :*

**B:** (: how much do you love me baby?

**Baby:** Not that much since you made me a source for the J’s to tease me because I slept throughout the whole flight B!

**B:** I love u baby :*

**Baby:** :p

**B:** But baby, you weren't complaining when we were in the middle of it.

**Baby:** How could I? I was busy with your dick in my mouth :p

**B:** Damn, I miss you baby. Wait till you get back here (; I'm missing my potty mouth now.

**Baby:** You kiss this potty mouth k.

**B:** Oh, yes I do haha

**Baby:** Gtg. Take care :*

**B:** u too :*

 

Mark was put in the same SUV with JYP, Jackson and Jinyoung. JYP sat in front while Jackson was sandwiched in between Mark and Jinyoung. It made Jackson a bit antsy sitting between them, hoping that neither one of them notice. Mark was soon asleep again on the way to the hotel. Jinyoung was lacing his fingers with Jackson’s while looking out of the window. Soon with the swaying of the car, Mark’s head slowly made his way to Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson didn’t had the heart to move his head away as he knew that Mark is only like this when he is really tired. Jackson unconsciously lean his cheek on Mark’s head. Feeling a pang in his heart. 

 

When they reach the hotel, Mark heard somebody calling his name and Jackson’s name softly. When he woke up, he felt a weight on his head. Then he realize that he had fallen asleep on Jackson’s shoulder and the idol had fallen asleep on him. He muttered a quick sorry and went out the car. Jackson felt a bit groggy. He didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep.

“Feeling tired babe?” Jinyoung ask him softly. Jackson just nods his head. At the hotel lobby, they had to wait awhile for the Japan staffs to sort out the rooms for them. Jinyoung went to deal with the staffs while Mark and Jackson sat on the sofas playing with their handphones, not wanting to address what happened in the car or the awkwardness about it. Then Jackson notices Jinyong standing in front of him and Mark walk over to where they were.

“Guys, there had been a bit of a mix up and the hotel was overbooked,” explained Jinyoung. 

“Okay. Sooooo?” Jackson looking at Jinyoung with a confuse look on his face. Mark was standing next to them as equally confused.

“They didn’t book a room for Mark hyung,” replies Jinyoung.

“Oh, its okay. I’ll just find a B&B nearby,” says Mark. 

“If it's okay with you hyung, I’ve made arrangements already and it's only for 3 days and I’m sure Jackson won’t mind. You can share a room with us hyung. I’ve requested them to add another single bed to our room,” suggested Jinyoung.

“Oh, I really don’t want to bother both of you and I don’t mind staying elsewhere,” Mark feeling the awkwardness between him and Jackson slowly creeping in.

“It's okay hyung. Our room has 2 single beds anyway so it's no problem adding another one and it's too late. I've requested the hotel to do that already and we will be coming back late for the next 2 days and we have an early morning flight to catch to Thailand after that,” smiled Jinyoung sweetly and he turns to Jackson, “Babe, say something.”

“Y-yeah Mark hyung. It's not a bother and Jinyoung had already made the arrangements. We are only going to be in the room to sleep anyways,” half heartedly trying to convince Mark. Mark still haven’t said a word. 

“You don’t want JB hyung to be worried now don’t you hyung and he might kill me you know,” added Jackson and he decided to give him his infamous puppy dog eyes and pouty lips just for extra measures. Mark was not totally immune to him puppy dog eyes,  _  Yaaaahhh… What is this Ka Yee doing? I’m so not immune to his puppy dog eyes yet. For the sake of JB’s sanity. I should take the offer right? It's only for 2 nights right? _

“Okay. I’m so sorry guys,” caving into their request.

“No problem hyung,” replies Jinyoung cheerfully. Mark begin texting JB when they were on their way up to the room.

**Baby:** Hey B. Just arrived at the hotel. Had a bit of a mix up and now I’m rooming with Jackson and Jinyoung.

**B:** Threesome? Haha

**Baby: >:(**

**B:** Just teasing you baby. Have fun k. Wish I was there with you :*

**Baby:** Wish you were here too B :*

 

They were soon in their shared room. It was quite spacious even with 3 single beds in it. Jackson straightaway jump on the middle bed.

“Babe! You should at least let Mark hyung choose which side he wants to sleep first,” says Jinyoung sternly.

“Mark prefers the bed farthest from the door and you prefer the one closest to the door so me taking the middle bed is a no-brainer at all babe,” replies Jackson absentmindedly. After he had says it then he realize what he had disclose,  _  Fuck! What did I just say? Ugh… my does my mouth has a mind of its own. _

Jinyoung gave it a thought, “Well, it's true that I like sleeping near to the door. You can be smart after all babe.”

“Oi!”Jackson retorted. Mark just gave a small laugh and went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit.  _ He still remembers. _

Soon, all three of them was changing into something more comfortable as they are headed towards to Tokyo Dome to start their rehearsal. 

 

It was a bit unnerving as it was Mark’s first time dealing with the Japan counterpart and his Japanese was a bit rusty. It caught JYP and Jinyoung by surprise when he told them he could speak Japanese when they wanted to look for a translator for him.

“I took up Japanese when I was in university,” explained Mark. Then they were all off to do their work. It wasn't as hard as Mark thought to deal with their Japanese counterpart. They were efficient and could understand what he was convey to them. The rehearsals went well. Everybody looks tired but they gave their best as they have a few hours more before the concert starts. 

In between they were given bentos for lunch and it tasted so good. Mark was in food heaven but unfortunately they won’t have time to explore. He made a mental note to travel here with JB in the future. Soon they were shuffled back to the hotel to take a quick shower and then they were back to the venue.

 

“How do you guys survive this?” Mark asking Jinyoung in disbelief.

“Well, it's something you get use to but it can be fun albeit tiring,” says Jinyoung.

“Its rewarding as well seeing the look on the fans’ face after they had waited for hours hyung,” Jackson added.  

“Jinyoung, I know this might be a strange request but could I ask anyway?” ask Mark shyly.

“Anything I can help hyung?” looking at the elder.

“Can I follow you to see the Hi-Touch event? I know it sounds silly but I have always wondered what happens during the event,” smiled Mark bashfully.

“Sure hyung. You can see Jackson’s as I’m taking care of him anyway,” says Jinyoung. 

“Thanks!” Mark seems pleased with the answer. Jackson feels a bit excited knowing that Mark would be at his Hi-Touch event. Once they arrived at the venue again, Mark was off to double check everything, Jinyoung and Jackson was off to the dressing room to get the latters hair and makeup done.

“Babe, can you text Mark hyung when you are done so that he could meet us here before you Hi-Touch event. I need to settle something with the staffs,” Jinyoung kisses Jackson on the temple and left. Not giving him a chance to protest or give excuses. Jackson was sharing his waiting room with Day6 again and it was good to have them as a distraction from his own mind. 

 

30 minutes before his Hi-Touch event, he knew that he has to either text or call Mark to let him know that he was ready. He felt his hands shaking from being nervous.

**Ka Yee:** Yi En. I’m done. I’m in my waiting room. Jinyoung asked me to text you when I’m done.

Mark was surprise to get a text from an unknown number. He was even more surprise when he saw that the text was from Jackson. He notices that he had gone back to calling his chinese name whenever there were alone. 

**Yi En:** Okay. I’ll be there soon. 5 minutes.

Jackson was happy that Mark actually replies his message. He felt a bit giddy and was smiling by himself again. Jinyoung was back in the waiting room not long after he had texted Mark.

“Are you sure you texted Mark hyung?” ask Jinyoung.

“Yes, I’m sure. He even replies me. He says to give him 5 minutes,” answered Jackson.

“Then where is he? Are you sure you texted the correct number? Let me check babe,” putting out his hand to take Jackson’s phone. Jackson froze and was going to give him some flimsy excuse until he heard footsteps running towards them.

“Sorry. There was a last minute adjustment for one of the set,” explained Mark. He was panting from running all the way from the other side to meet them. Jackson gave Jinyoung the ‘I told you but you wouldn’t believe me’ look. Jinyoung just gave him a wide smile and turns towards Mark, “It's okay Mark hyung. Let's go.”

 

During the Hi-Touch event, Mark stood at the background with Jinyoung looking at Jackson doing his thing. Mark was flabbergasted at the amount of fans that had turned up just to get a high five from Jackson.

“So, all this fans came here and I mean paid to come here just to get a high five from Jackson?” Mark looking Jinyoung.

“Yups. They did. I know it seems trivial but they want to be up close with their favourite idol and this is the only time they could do it,” explained Jinyoung.

“And Jackson would just sit there or stand to give all those high fives? Isn't it tiring?” Mark still not finish with his questions.

“It is but he loves it. He loves being able to be close to his fans. He tries to give back as much as he can to his fans as they would be sending over gifts or food to him when he has recordings. Some even fly all over the world to attend his concerts. Some of them dedicated websites to him and they followed him all over just to take pictures of him. So he feels a bit indebted by the amount of love and support he receives,” Jinyoung explaining to Mark some more. 

Mark just nods his head in understanding. Jackson notices that Mark was looking around curiously and he had a fascinated look on his face. Jackson found it amusing to see Mark like that.  _ But he had always had this childlike aura when he is at a new environment or is seeing something new like this. He has this childlike innocence in him which I Love. Love? Loved? Okay, focus Jackson. Focus!  _  Soon the last person had received her high five, it was time for Jackson to prepare for the concert.

 

This time, Mark was watching the concert from the monitors backstage. It was a much different feeling then the concert in Korea. The flurries and the hustle and bustle behind stage was exciting for Mark. He could really see the amount of work that the artist or idols has put into this concert. They were rushing to get their costume change and everything. Jinyoung and the other managers was also there to make sure that their idols or artist got into the correct costume and reminding them of which set they are going to perform. It was no easy feat for them. 

“Fascinating isn’t it?” said Jackson as he place his hand on Mark’s neck. Mark was caught surprise by him as he did not realize that he was standing next to him. Mark smiled and nods his head.

“Even I still find it fascinating until now,” Jackson looking at the monitor while rubbing Mark’s neck. It was an old habit of his. Mark didn’t say anything but just smiled. He felt his skin tingled.

“Time for me to go up again. See you!” with that, Jackson was back on stage. After about 2 and a half hours, the concert was done and they have tomorrow to prepare for again. So after getting everything prepared, they were going back to the hotel to rest. Because of the mix up, instead of car or a van, a bus was sent to pick them up. It wasn't bad but there was not enough seats for everyone so Mark ended up standing in front to Jackson and Jinyoung who was sitting at the last row. 

Suddenly the bus made a sharp turn and Mark loses his balance and landed on top of Jackson’s lap. He scrambles to get up but then Jinyoung stopped him, “Hyung, just sit on Jackson. You must be tired as well and I’m sure he doesn’t mind as he is always boasting about his powerful thighs.” 

Before Mark could say anything, Jackson just place his hands on Mark’s hips and says,  “It's okay hyung. We are almost reaching the hotel anyway.” 

Mark could only nod his head and he was feeling very awkward. He knows Jackson was feeling the same thing as well but he was trying to act like everything's normal. The short ride back to the hotel ended up to be about an hour as the bus couldn’t go fast. As soon as they arrive at the hotel, Mark stood up quickly. Jackson miss the warmth of his body next to his and wished that the journey was longer.

 

Once they reach the room, they all took turns to have a shower. It was about 1am.

“Babe, I’m hungry. Let’s go find something to eat,” begs Jackson.

“No. I want to sleep,” snuggling under the covers. Jackson began whining at Jinyoung and Jinyoung was ignoring him.

“I’ll go with you if you want. I’m a bit hungry myself,” offers Mark.

“Oh, okay,” replies Jackson feeling his cheeks flushing, hoping that Mark didn’t see that. After walking around nearby their hotel, they found a ramen shop. Both of them ordered the tonkatsu ramen.

“Still the same order huh,” says Jackson. Mark just gave him a smile. Soon, their ramen arrive and they attack it with gusto. Both feeling very satisfied. They were making their way back to the hotel when Mark’s phone rang. It was JB calling him. Mark took the call and Jackson just walk beside him. Jackson notice that Mark was very happy whenever JB is around or even just receiving a call or text from him would lights up his face. 

He notices how carefree Mark was and how relaxed he was. He didn’t even realize that he was staring at Mark until the elder was calling his name waving his hands in front of him as he had puts down the phone. Jackson acted like he was thinking about something and quickly told Mark that they should be going to sleep. 

While walking towards the room, Jackson had unconsciously put his hand on Mark’s waist to guide him where to go. It seems to be on autopilot whenever he is around the elder. When Mark opened  the door, Jackson pulls his hand away. After wishing each other good night, Mark turns towards the wall and Jackson turns towards Jinyoung. It was a good night.

 

 

The next day, they had a bit of a free time before the concert. They decided to go around Shinjuku. Mark brought his camera with him and he told them that he would see them at the hotel as he wanted to get lost and experience Shinjuku on his own. He wanted the freedom to go wherever he wanted to go without having to interrupt other people's plan. Jackson had wanted to explore the area with Mark and Jinyoung but he knew that Mark just wanted to be alone. So he reluctantly let him go.  Mark was having a time of his life taking pictures of the buildings and gardens there. He manage to visit Taisoji Temple, Shinjuku Gyeon, Hanazono Shrine and Shinjuku Central Park. eating anything and everything that he could find. When he checks his watch, he was shock that it was about 3pm already and he needs to get back to the hotel soon. He quickly took a selfie and sent it to JB and quickly made his way back to the hotel.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was walking around Shinjuku was they were told that it was the best place to shop. Jackson and Jinyoung loves fashion so they were ecstatic to see the fashion style in Japan. They were in and out of stores trying on things and buying them. Between them, they must have over 10 shopping bags. While waiting for Jinyoung to get them drinks, he notices a tiny shop selling keychains. It was Pokemon keychains. He found a Squirtle and a Pikachu one and decided to get them. After paying for them, he put them in his pocket with the intention of giving the Pikachu to Mark as he remembered that he likes them. At around 2pm, Jinyoung reminded them about their schedule so they made their way back to the hotel.

 

Jackson was resting on his bed and Jinyoung was in the bathroom when Mark suddenly rushed into the room.

“Sorry I lost track of time,” apologize Mark.

“It's okay. You are not late. I’ve taken my shower and Jinyoung is now in there. After this you can go and prepare,” smiled Jackson.

“Thanks,”as Mark plop down on his bed. 

“Errr… I have something for you,” says Jackson while rummaging his jacket. Mark looks at him curiously.

“Here,” as he passes the Pikachu keychain to Mark.

“Oh, thank you,”says Mark.  _ You remembered. _

“You are welcome. I bought the Squirtle one. I couldn't resist it,” smiled Jackson.  _ Of course I remembered. _

Jinyoung came out of the bathroom interrupting the moment, “Hyung you are back. Better take a shower quick. We are leaving in 15 minutes.” Mark nods his head. He puts the keychain into his camera bag and went to take his shower.

 

The concert went well and ended on a high note. Everybody was happy and tired. They still had to return with a bus. This time even before Mark had time to protest, Jackson just pulls him down on his lap and put his arms around his waist. Jinyoung didn’t mind and none of them saw Mark’s red cheeks. Mark tries to act normal and continue talking to them like normal. Jackson was happy to be able to have his arms around Mark. He didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep as he was very tired and Mark made a very comfortable human bolster. It was until the hotel that Jinyoung and Mark realize why Jackson was quiet. They had to wake him up so that he could release Mark. Jinyoung had to half side hug him to bring him back to the room. Once in the room, Jinyoung put Jackson to bed while he packs up their things. Mark took a shower before packing his things. Then he remembered the keychain, and he decided to put it on his camera. After making sure he had everything packed up, he went to sleep.


	23. You, Me & Thailand

The next morning, Jackson had woken up earlier than Mark and Jinyoung. He noticed that Mark was sleeping with a smile on his face. He was tempted to kiss the elder but he knows that it was impossible. Then he turns to look at Jinyoung. His manager boyfriend had changed his clothes into pajamas and packed everything for him. He went over to his boyfriend and kiss him. He decided to take his shower and get ready before waking them up. He felt refresh after his shower. 

While drying his hair, he decided to wake Mark first to give Jinyoung more time to sleep. Jackson was pleasantly surprised to see the Pikachu keychain hanging on Mark’s camera as he was charging the batteries. He went over to Mark’s side, looking at his face. He felt the urge to caress Mark’s face as the elder looks so peaceful. His pink lips slightly apart. Just an inch closer and Jackson could kiss him. He decided against it as they were just beginning to be not that awkward around each other again and he didn't want to ruined it. So he just whisper to the elder, “Yi En, wake up. Time to get ready.” Mark slowly open his eyes and he absently replies Jackson in his groggy state, “Okay Ka Yee.” 

Then he automatically walks towards the bathroom to get ready. Jackson was a bit stunned as it had been a long time since anybody had call him that and ever since he met Mark again, the elder never called him by that name. Not even once. It made his heart skip a beat at the sound of his name on Mark’s lips. 

 

Then he heard Jinyoung stirred in his bed. Jackson decided to pounce on him.

“Umphghh… Babe what are you doing?” still feeling a bit groggy. Jackson started kissing him so that he could forget about Mark calling him Ka Yee. Jinyoung started to respond to his kiss and then all of a sudden he pushes Jackson off the bed.

“Ouch!” yells Jackson.

“Where is Mark hyung,” Jinyoung was panicking.

“He is in the bathroom babe. Do you think I would be kissing you if he wasn’t?” Jackson groans. Jinyoung tried not to laugh and he was covering his mouth to keep his voice down. Then he gestures Jackson to him. Jackson crawls up the bed and was soon kissing Jinyoung languidly. Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat and they started to giggle against each other's lips.

“Would you like some privacy? I could get out you know,” teased Mark. 

Jinyoung blushes, “I was just going to take a shower.” 

He quickly ran to the bathroom, face already turning red from embarrassment for having been caught by Mark. Jackson just scratches his head and proceeded to look for something to wear. 

Mark smiled and he was half naked, only wearing his ripped jeans. Jackson felt his throat went dry seeing Mark’s body. It was more built and more toned then when they were together. His eyes follows a trail of water from his chest down to his abs. He unconsciously lick his lips seeing those abs and force himself to look away before he did anything stupid. Mark pretended to not notice Jackson’s eyes but it made him feel good about his body as the younger had always complaint that he was too skinny when they were together. He felt smug. 

He took one of JB’s t-shirt and put it on. It was a habit of his to bring at least one of JB’s t-shirt to sleep in and one for his to wear whenever he is away from him. By 9am, all three of them had check out of their room. While waiting for their transport to the airport, Mark couldn’t resist but to tease Jackson and Jinyoung again, “I hope they book my room this time because some people is in need of some alone time together.” Jinyoung giggles while Jackson just groans.

 

 

Mark was seated across from Jackson and Jinyoung in the plane again. This time he felt well rested, he decided to browse through his pictures that he had taken in Shinjuku while listening to music. Jinyoung had fallen asleep and Jackson was getting bored that he had no one to talk to. As Mark was across him, he decided to talk to him. Jackson taps on his shoulder. Mark looks at him with a questioning look, then he opens his headphones. 

“I’m bored. Can you talk to me please?” implored Jackson. Mark smiles. “Sure. Wanna see the pictures I took around Shinjuku?” Jackson nods his head excitedly. Soon Mark was showing him the pictures and was telling him what was happening in each picture and where it was taken. Jackson haven’t heard Mark speak so much in a long time. He loved the sound of Mark’s voice. It was deep and soothing. The type that could wrap you up with it and caress your soul. 

 

After a while, Mark had closes his MacBook and was now talking to Jackson animatedly. God knows what they are chatting about but they were laughing so much that both of them ended up crying from laughing too much. At one point, they almost woke Jinyoung up. Rather than to face his wrath, they decided to play a card game. Hoping that it would be more quiet for both of them. 

Unfortunately, it was the opposite of quiet. Jackson was protesting so much that his movements woke Jinyoung up. Mark was laughing like crazy cause their game earned Jackson a lecture about not disturbing other people on the plane. Jackson keep looking at Mark with his pouty face. Mark just keep looking him with his toothy grin until the younger started glaring at him. 

By the time the plane had landed, Jackson and Mark was bickering on who won the card game until Jinyoung had to separate them. After they got out from the arrival hall, they were greeted by a very loud Bam Bam.

 

“Darlings! Welcome to Thailand!” while air kissing JYP, Jinyoung and Jackson. When he saw Mark, “I know you. Aren’t you that CEO’s boyfriend that I met during the party at IM Care Corp?”

“That’s me. I’m Mark,” putting out his hand to shake Bam Bam’s. Bam Bam stares at his hand. Instead of shaking Mark’s hand, he pulls him into a hug instead.

“Hi Markiepooh hyung. Welcome to my hometown,” cooed Bam Bam. “I’m suppose to be rooming with you but I’ve decided to go home instead.”

“At least I’ll have my own room, right Jackson?” smirks Mark. Jinyoung blushes and Jackson groaned, again. 

“We are never gonna hear the end of this aren’t we Jinyoungie,” Jackson whining to Jinyoung.

“Unfortunately no. Hyungggggg,” Jinyoung whining at Mark now.

“Juicy, do tell Markiepooh hyung,” Bam Bam linking his arm around Mark’s. Mark started to laugh as both boys was now complaining behind him as they made their way out from the airport. 

 

Like in Japan, once they arrived in the hotel, they freshen up and was on their way to the venue, Impact Arena. This time they had no time to go back to the hotel once they are there as the concert was the same night itself. So everybody was there from rehearsal until the concert time. Food was delivered to them and Mark was in love with the food as it was spicy as hell. Then he pitied Jackson as he remembered he couldn’t stand spicy food at all. When they were having their late lunch, he saw that Jackson kept on drinking water and was wiping his sweat after every bite of his food.  _ Poor thing. Still can't handle spicy food. _

 

Bam Bam was the one doing Jackson’s makeup this time as he is around. Once again Mark was going around to make sure everything is okay with his design and the stage. Making adjustments to fit everything. It was just as hectic as the other 2 concerts but very fulfilling in a way. While he was wandering around the stage, his phone beep. 

**B:**  Did you forget me already baby? Where are you? I miss you ):

**Baby:** I’m sorry B. I’ve arrived in Thailand and is now busy at the venue and the setting up of the stage.

**B:**  Can’t wait to see you baby (;

**Baby:** Me too B. I’ll be home tomorrow. Will you be picking me up?

**B:** Of course baby. See you. Love you :*

 

Then he made his way to Jackson's and Day6 waiting room out of habit. 

“Markiepooh hyung, you're here. Let me put some makeup on you and do your hair,” Bam Bam pulling Mark towards the chair. Mark had a panicky look on his face. Jackson wanted to laugh at his face but he knew that once Bam Bam decided on something, there is no way on earth you could change his mind.

“Resistance is futile hyung,” Jackson was giving him a look of pity.

“Trust me hyung. I know what I'm doing. By the way, what are you wearing?” Bam Bam rapidly asking him questions. Before Mark could answer him, he answered himself, “I've got this gorgeous top that suits your yummy body.” Mark blushes at that comment. Bam Bam began putting subtle makeup on Mark, emphasizing his eyes with black eyeliner and decided to put his hair up. Different than how he usually styles his hair. When he saw what Bam Bam wanted him to wear, he started protesting, “No!!! It's a see through top. I can't wear that in public.”

“Well, technically you will be with me, hyung and you'll look hot in it! I can't be seen with you in what you are wearing now. I'm a stylist after all,” Bam Bam trying to convince him. Mark looks at Jackson for support.

“Resistance is futile hyung,” repeated Jackson. Mark gave a defeated look and just let Bam Bam dress him. When Bam Bam was done with him, Jackson's jaw drops open. Mark looks damn hot. If he could, he would take him there and then but no, he couldn't. 

“Jackson hyung, please wipe that drool on your face and pick your jaw up from the floor. I don't want Jinyoung hyung to kill me right now you know,” says Bam Bam casually. 

Jackson had to calm himself down as Mark was making him a bit arouse. Mark blushes when he made eye contact with Jackson. It was slightly awkward. As he had never dress up like that before in his life. At this moment, Mark was wearing his own faded and ripped blue jeans, paired with his timberlands and Bam Bam’s black see through top. Even, Jinyoung had to do a double take when he walked into the waiting room.

“Mark hyung is that you? You look damn hot! Like sex on legs,” says Jinyoung who was practically shouting. The Day6 members was hollering and blowing wolf whistles at Mark. Mark was blushing furiously now and couldn't even look up. He was looking at the hem of his top. Fidgeting.

“Told ya he would look great in this top,” says Bam Bam smugly.

“Hyung, we have to take a picture and send to JB hyung! Where's your phone?” Grabbing Mark's phone. 

“Okay hyung look here and please bite your lip and stand more naturally please,” ordered Jinyoung and Mark found himself listening to him wanting to send a good picture to JB. Jackson couldn't stop staring. He was imagining himself biting Mark's lips, hands all over his body, trying to elicit sounds from the elder. He had to slap himself twice to focus as Jinyoung was around. Once Mark got his phone back, he quickly walk a bit further away so he could send JB the picture.

**Baby:** How to I look B?

**B:** How could you do this me baby? ): I'm flying to Thailand now!

**Baby:** It was Bam Bam’s idea.

**B:** I want to thank him for this when I see him. Wait till I get my hands on you tomorrow baby

**Baby:** Why? (;

**B:** You'll find out tomorrow. Now I need to take a cold shower :*

Mark laughs reading the last text.  _ So he likes this look on me. _

 

“Hey sexy, let's go!” Bam Bam calls out to Mark. Mark could only roll his eyes and followed him. Bam Bam introduces him to some designers as well as stylist and fashionistas of Thailand. Some even heard of him because of GD. Most of them saw GD’s Instagram and article about his house and fashion show and it was Mark that designed them. Some even ask if he could ship the custom items over. He was thankful that he was given opportunities like this because of his work with GD hyung. He made a mental note to send him a thank you note when he gets back to Korea. Soon everybody was ushered into the venue as the concert was gonna start soon.

 

It might be the last concert but everybody was energetic nonetheless. Nobody looks tired. Nobody looks like they had just landed in Thailand a couple of hours ago. Everybody looks like they were loaded with sugar and red bull and the energy was contagious. The fans was on their feet most of the time and dancing with the fast beat songs. Even when Jackson, Jae and Young K did their performance, some fans was standing. Some was even crying. They really felt as if those three was serenading them. 

Mark bet it was the same in Korea and Japan but he didn't notice as he was with JB in Korea and he was at the backstage in Japan. In Thailand, he was closer to the fans and he had no other distractions so he could really observe them close. Even Mark couldn't help but stare at Jackson on stage. He looks good with his hair down. He was wearing light brown khakis with a navy blue shirt and suspenders with a pair of boat shoes and even a fedora. He looks absolutely adorable but when he sang, his voice was mesmerizing. Soon the mood changed again. It was hyped again. The fans was back on their feet. Even Bam Bam and Mark was on their feet. Grooving and dancing to the songs. One thing that Mark was thankful for the top right now was that it was cooling. The humidity in Thailand was not something that he could get use to. 

 

After the concert was over, Bam Bam and Mark made their way to the backstage to congratulate everybody. Everybody was giving somebody a hug so it wasn't awkward when Jackson decided to hug Mark there and then. Mark didn't think anything of it either. Mark felt good in Jackson's arms and Jackson wished that the hug would last longer. 

Then JYP called everybody on stage to take a picture.everybody was ask to position themselves so that they could be seen in the picture. Mark was gonna slip into the background but his plan was foiled because Jackson knew that he was gonna run away. Jackson took the opportunity to put his arm around his waist and pull him next to him and Jinyoung. Mark felt his heart beat faster because of their close proximity. 

After the picture taking, JYP invited everybody to have supper nearby the hotel. Mark decided to change as it was a bit uncomfortable for him to be in that top any longer. Thank goodness Bam Bam wasn't offended. Soon they were having supper near the hotel. JYP even orders Chang Beer to go with their phat thai, tom yum goong, som tam just to name a few. It was delicious and spicy but the beer goes well with the dishes. They even found coconut ice cream so late at night. Jackson was very grateful for that. 

 

After having supper, everybody decided to make their way back to the hotel and back to their respective room. Mark found that he couldn't go to sleep after he had taken his shower, so he decided to take his sketchbook to the rooftop and maybe do a few sketches to lull him to sleep. It was a clear night and he could see the stars. He loves being under the blanket of stars. It was a quiet night albeit the sound of the crickets. He was soon sat down at one of the tables engrossed with his sketching and he was startled when he heard somebody cleared his throat. When he looks up, it was Jackson grinning at him with a notebook in his hand.

“Back to your natural habitat Yi En?” Jackson says fondly. Mark just nods his head.

“Can I join you?” Ask Jackson.

“Sure. Back to your habits?” Smiled Mark. Jackson just nods his head. 

“Where's Jinyoung?” looking behind Jackson.

“He's asleep,” answered Jackson.

They sat there in comfortable silence. Something that they use to do when they were together. Mark would be sitting on the floor trying to sketch while Jackson would be lying on the sofa trying to write lyrics. But now it seems as though their ideas flow much better than before.

 

Both of them would steal glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. From time to time Mark's phone would vibrate and Jackson could see a smile on Mark's face or pink tinting his cheeks whenever he looked at his phone. He felt a bit jealous. He wished that he was still the reason that Mark has a smile on his face or even blush, though it might never be the case again. Suddenly he felt words coming to him  and he decided to write it down,

_ … I'm jealous of the  _ ~~_ days and _ ~~ _ nights _

_ That I don't  _ ~~_ get to _ ~~ _ spend with you _

_ I'm wondering  _ ~~_ is it me you want to _ ~~ _ who you lay next to _

_ Oh, I'm jealous of the nights  _ ~~_ and days _ ~~

_ I’m  jealous of the love _

_ Love that  _ ~~_ was here for me _ ~~ _ wasn't here _

_ Gone for  _ ~~_ some other guy _ ~~ _ someone else to share _

_ Oh, I'm jealous of the love… _

 

Then he saw Mark closing his sketch book from the corner of his eye and saw a cute yawn from him. Mark rubs his eyes and turns to look at Jackson, “Hey, I'm going to bed.”

“Yeah. I think I should go to bed too,” says Jackson. 

Both of them walked towards the lift together and felt their fingers brush against each other but both of them pretended that it didn't bother them. Not wanting to make things between them awkward. Even though that they felt their heart begin to beat slightly faster than usual.  Jackson decided to walk Mark to his room before making his way back to his. When they arrived at Mark's room, Mark turns around to thank him.

“Thanks for walking me to my room Ka Yee,” Mark was looking at the floor now. He had let that name slip from his lips. Jackson was scratching his neck.

“It's no problem Yi En.”

“Well, this is goodnight then,” says Mark while opening his door.

“Yeah, goodnight Yi En,” and he suddenly leans in to kiss Mark on the cheek and lingered longer than he should. Mark just stood there not knowing what to do or how to react. Then Jackson quickly turns around and walks away.  _ What the hell was I thinking? Well, obviously I wasn't thinking right. OMG what did I just do again.  _

 

Mark dove under the covers,  _  What the hell just happened? Why did I just let him? No, I was taken by surprise, _  and  because he couldn't reconcile what happened in his head, he decided to text JB.

**Baby:** Can't wait to see you B

**B:** Me too. I miss you so much baby

**Baby:** Is that all that you are missing? (;

**B:** Haha naughty baby. Don't you miss me?

**Baby:** Of course I do. Especially your dick (;

**B:** Baby, you'll be the death of me. Are you alone? Can I call you?

**Baby:** Sure.

It didn't take long for Mark's phone to ring and he didn't have to guess who it was.

“Baby, you are making it so hard for me here,” whines JB.

“What did I do B?”  Ask Mark innocently.

“The amount of cold showers I had to take is crazy,” groans JB.

“Awww… I’ll be home by today B,” cajoles Mark.

“Baby, I miss you,” JB's voice getting breathy.

“B, you are not making it easy for me either,” Mark pouts.

“I'll take care of you baby when you get here,” JB's voice started to get hitch.

“B are you masturbating while talking to me?” Ask a bewildered Mark.

“Hmmmm,” JB unable to form coherent sentences now. Mark purposely made his voice lower than usual and growls into the phone, “Cum for me B. Imagine me sucking on your dick, biting the tip with my hands stroking you.”

Soon Mark could hear panting, “Shit baby. Dammit.” Mark laughs. 

“I'll take care of you when I get back B,” promised Mark.

“You better baby. Let's sleep,” ask JB.

“Okay. Good night, sleep tight and sweet dreams B.”

“Good night, sleep tight and sweet dreams baby.”

 

Jackson locked the door behind him as quiet as can be so that he didn't want to wake Jinyoung up. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe that he kiss Mark on the cheek again, why couldn't he help himself? This was the second time that it happened. He slip under the covers and snuggle close to Jinyoung.  _ What is happening to me? _ Then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating this much chapters today. Just thought I put it out as I'm kinda stuck with my ideas with this at the moment. Hoping that by putting out more chapters today will kick my brain into gear. FYI, this is not even halfway there yet. So far it's over 50 chapters? So please bear with my sudden updates on this today. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Song:-
> 
> Jealous by Labyrinth (Josh Daniel version)


	24. Home sweet home

JB was waiting for Mark nervously at the airport. One would think that he was away for weeks or even months but in reality Mark was only away for 5 days. Not even a week and yet JB was missing him like crazy. Even though he was busy during those 5 days but it wasn't the same without his ritual showers with Mark and coming home to an empty house at night.

He was sure that Mark's flight had already been announced that it has landed. But didn't see any signs of him yet but of course it would be hard to spot him among the fans waiting to see their favourite JYP idols or artist. But JB seem to have a built in radar for Mark cause as soon as he saw the lavender blondie, JB ran up to him and gave him a hug. Mark on the other hand was already showering his face with kisses. They didn't even notice the fans running around them to get better pictures of the idols and artist. They were like in their own little bubble. When they finally separated, they still at least have one arm around each other.

“Hi,” whispered JB.

“Hi,” whispered Mark.

“Let's go home baby.”

“Okay B.”

Eyes still on each other. Not wanting to break eye contact.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung didn't had the chance to say goodbye to Mark or say hi to JB because once they got out of the arrival hall, the fans was swarming around them to take pictures of them. So the security team didn't let them or the other idols and artist to linger around. They were soon escorted to their designated vehicles to be sent home. Jackson couldn't help but miss Mark a little. They had of course establish a common ground where they both can be friends and that for now was good enough for Jackson.

 

As soon as Mark and JB got home, they left his luggage in the living room. They went straight to the shower for Mark to freshen up but Mark didn't want to be alone so he pulls JB in as well. They just stood there under the shower just touching each other. Soaping each other's body. Caressing and stroking each other's body. Slowly feeling their need build up. Soon both of them were kissing each other. Biting and sucking each other. JB wasted no time in groping Mark's ass while sucking on his Adam's apple. Slowly nipping and biting on his ears and neck and even shoulders, eliciting moans and groans from his baby. With one hand on his ass prepping him aided by soap, the other on his nipple, JB wasted no time in getting what he wants. Mark's was soon mewling under his touch. Biting JB's shoulder to muffle his sounds. JB could feel Mark's body trembling with desire. Wanting release but JB wanted to tease and do it slowly. He could feel Mark urging his fingers to start fingering his ass. Mark was now guiding his hands to the parts of his body that needed release. He could feel Mark's hands groping his ass, stroking his dick. JB wanted to try something new with Mark. But first he would make sure Mark is loose and ready first. 

“Baby, I want to try something new today, please,” saying it in a breathy voice. Mark just nods his head. JB began rinsing both of them. After toweling both of them dry, JB's fingers was back in Mark's ass. Mark was practically hanging onto JB, biting and sucking on his chest. Then he lay Mark on the bed. Then he took a silk handkerchief and tied both Mark's hands together above his head while kissing his pliant lips. Nibbling and biting them until it was red.

“Do you trust me baby?” Ask JB. Mark nods his head. Then JB took another handkerchief and blindfolded Mark. Now Mark couldn't see what JB was doing or going to do. He could only hear JB breathing and panting softly near his ears and sometimes he could feel his breath ghosting near his neck. He could hear JB growling and it was driving him crazy.

“B,” whimpers Mark.

“Be patient baby. I'm not done with you yet. Safeword is apples,” and he started kissing Mark gently on the lips and was soon biting his lips and sucking on his tongue while his hands was slowly twisting his nipples. 

“Baby, now I'm going to wet my fingers and massage your nipples,” says JB and he did exactly that, by putting his fingers into Mark's mouth, making him suck on them and then started to rub his fingers over his sensitive nubs. JB was telling him what he was going to do and it turned Mark into a hot mess. It made him anticipates it but because he couldn't see him, it made it even more sexier. Senses heighten.

“Now I'm going to touch your dick while sucking one of your nipples baby.” Mark was now moaning and groaning and writhing under JB's touch. He could feel his body shuddering.

“Not so soon baby. I'm not done with you yet. Can you hold it in for me baby?” Mark nods his head.

“That's my baby boy. Now I'm going to suck and bite your inner thighs while fingering you.” And he did exactly that. Mark was close to begging JB for release but it was a delicious feeling. He was feeling very over sensitive at the moment. 

“Now I'm gonna suck on your dick hard and fast while inserting my finger in you, one by one baby,” practically growling in Mark's ears. Mark felt like he was gonna cum right there and them just hearing JB says that with his raspy voice.

“I'm going to release you now baby and you are going to ride me.” As soon as JB open his blindfold and the binding on his hands, he changed positions with Mark. Mark slowly lowers himself onto JB's dick. After he relaxed, he started to ride JB. Hands on JB's chest to anchor him. JB was helping him by holding his hips, his hips meeting him at every thrust. Mark felt that he was close and JB could feel it too. JB quickly change their positions again. This time JB was thrusting and hitting Mark's sweet spot every time. Soon Mark cum untouch, not long after that JB empties himself into Mark. Mark pulls JB for a kiss. Then JB pulled himself out of Mark and held him close.

“I miss you baby,” kissing Mark's temple.

“I didn't know that you were this kinky B,” stroking JB's abs.

“I don't hear you complaining,” teases JB.

“I'm not. I just want to be the one doing the tying up and blindfolding the next time B,” looking up at JB.

“Sure baby. Anything you want,” smiled JB. “Did I hurt your wrist? Did it hurt baby?” While checking his wrist. Mark shakes his head.

“How about we take a bath again and then we look for food?” Ask Mark. JB just pulled Mark up and proceeded to the bathroom. He prepared the bath and then lowered both of them in as they updated each other on their week.

 

“What do you feel like having today baby?” Ask JB. They decided to order takeout as they were too lazy to get dress. JB was only using boxers while Mark opted to be in a bathrobe and nothing at all.

“I feel like having burgers B,” replies Mark hopefully. JB rolls his eyes but agrees anyway. After ordering McDonalds, they decided to watch tv. But instead, tv was watching them cause they were soon making out. Kissing and sucking hickeys into each other's body. Touching whatever parts of the body not covered by clothing. It could lead to heavier things but they were interrupted by the bell. Their food has arrived. Then they were happily eating their burgers, fries and milkshake while watching How I Met Your Mother, season 1. After finishing their meal, the cuddled in front of the tv continuing to watch HIMYM as it was really a funny show. What made it interesting was Barney, a gay man in real life could play the role of a player in that show and was damn convincing as well.

 

Mark was happy. He was back in JB's arms. He was stroking JB's abs. Then he decided to lick and bite JB's ears. He could see JB slowly smirking but continued to ignore him. Then he unbutton JB's boxers and took out his dick and began stroking his dick, while he was nibbling and gently sucking onto his neck, making more hickeys. He could feel JB trying not to respond to his touches and his lips but that willpower was slowly fading when he started kissing his lips. Mark was sucking on his tongue, biting his lips until it was red and swollen. JB was soon pulling Mark onto his lap while untying his bathrobe. JB began to let his hands roam on his body. Pulling Mark close so he could access his neck and chest. Biting and sucking his way to his nipples. God, he loves Mark's nipples. It would elicit sounds from him just with a flick. Mark was slowly grinding his hips unto JB's hips. Moving slowly, eliciting groans and grunts from his lover. After a while, Mark has both of his hands holding onto JB's neck and hair as his anchor. JB had somehow gotten the lube out from the side table and was coating his dick in generous amount. JB was sucking on his nipples urgently and he lifted Mark to align with his dick and he slowly lowers Mark down. Mark was still loose from their lovemaking earlier so he didn't have to prep him. JB continued assaulting his chest and nipples while lifting Mark up and down to meet with his thrusting hips. Both of them were moaning and groaning with desire. The friction of skin and clothing was delicious. Mark drag one of JB's hands to fist his dick. JB complies and tried to fist him in tandem with his thrust. JB was now biting Mark's neck and shoulder, feeling the ecstasy of being inside Mark. He could feel himself exploding into Mark. Mark had to help JB to continue stroking his dick so that he could get off too. JB made Mark stand in front of him, hands on his hips and began sucking on his dick and soon Mark was shooting his load into JB's mouth, crying out his name and JB suck him dry. Then JB pulls Mark back onto him lap, still straddling him. Both just sat there satisfied, happy that there were in each other's arms.

“Baby, let's take a shower again before we sleep k,” coaxing Mark to get up from his lap. Mark shakes his head mumbling, “I'm so tired. Let's just sleep.” Putting his head on JB's shoulders.

“You'll feel better baby. How about I clean both of us up with a warm towel?” slowly picking him up bridal style. Mark just let JB manhandle him as he was too tired to do anything. JB was too but he knew that Mark was tired from his 6 hours flight and continuous lovemaking once he was home. After cleaning them both up, he put boxers on both of them and laid Mark on the bed. Then after taking his luggage to the room and switching off the tv and cleaning up the coffee table, he joined Mark in bed.

“Where did you go B, I miss you,” mumbles a sleepy Mark. JB smiled and just pulled Mark closer to him until Mark was lying down on his chest listening to his heartbeat and in less than a minute, JB could hear Mark snoring softly.  _ My heart is home. _

 

Jackson wasted no time once he and Jinyoung reached home. After Jackson and closed the door, he carried Jinyoung to their room and dump him on the bed. He was soon taking off his clothes and then he ordered Jinyoung to do the same.

“Strip babe. Now.”

Jinyoung gave him a flirtatious smile, “Feisty aren't we.” But he obeyed. With no warning, as soon as Jinyoung shimmied out of his boxers, his dick was in Jackson's mouth. Jackson wasted no time at all and Jinyoung was crying out in pleasure. Jackson was teasing the tip of Jinyoung's dick. Sucking, licking and gently biting on it. His other hand stroking what his mouth couldn't reach and the other slowly teasing his hole. Jinyoung was biting on his hand to keep him from being too loud, the other hand in Jackson's hair.

“B-babe, lube,” stammered Jinyoung. Jackson looks at Jinyoung, “Get it for me babe.” Jinyoung had to focus very hard to find the lube in their side table as Jackson was still sucking on his dick. Then he wanted to pass it to Jackson, but all Jackson did was put out his fingers for Jinyoung.  _ Fucker is fucking teasing me at the moment. _ Jinyoung complies because he was in need of release. Soon Jackson was fingering him with one finger and slowly he was adding one or two fingers in him. Jinyoung was still biting on his hand hard.

“I can't hear you Jinyoungie, stop trying to hold in your sounds. I want to hear you,” commanded Jackson. Jinyoung wanted to curse Jackson but he didn't. He started to whine and moan and groan loudly and that made Jackson even more turned on. Jackson was now brushing his prostate over and over again and had one hand twisting his nipples while sucking on his dick. His senses overload.

“Jacks, in me now, please” begs Jinyoung. Jackson made Jinyoung stand,  walking over to the desiring table and then bending him over the dressing table.

“Babe, I want you to look at me from the mirror,” orders Jackson. Jinyoung just nods his head. It was so hot to see Jackson's movement from the mirror.

Jackson didn't wait any longer and began to slowly push himself in until Jinyoung says it was okay to move. Then he started thrusting slowly and pulled out until his tip was at the edge of Jinyoung's hole and Jinyoung whines, “Honey bear stop teasing.” Jackson smirks, “What's my name babe?” 

“You are really doing this now fucker?” Growls Jinyoung. Jackson continue smirking. The need was more than his pride at the moment. “Jackson!”

“I can't hear you babe,” growls Jackson.

“JACKSON WANG GET YOUR FUCKING DICK IN ME NOW!” screamed Jinyoung and Jackson started slamming into him. He was now biting Jinyoung’s back while his hand was stroking his dick at the same time. Jinyoung felt that he was close and just when he thought he was going to cum, Jackson pulled himself out from Jinyoung and turned him around and started sucking him until he shot his man juice into Jackson's mouth. When he looks down on Jackson, that bloody fucker had a satisfied smile on his face. Then he stood up and kiss Jinyoung on the mouth and slowly push him down so that he was now face to face with Jackson's dick. He knew that Jackson was close, he started sucking on his dick vigorously, stroking it at the same time. He could feel Jackson's hands fisting on his hair. Soon he could hear Jackson moaning and his hips was bucking and with no warning, Jackson cum in his mouth. He could hear Jackson panting now.  After standing and holding each other for a few minutes, Jinyoung walks towards the bathroom and Jackson followed him like a puppy. In the bathroom, Jackson turned Jinyoung around again and started eating him from behind. Jinyoung was now in a hot mess and was overly sensitive but he wanted it. Then Jackson was turning him around to kiss him. Kissing his face, ears and neck.

“Who's your daddy now babe,” whispered Jackson. Jinyoung whacks his chest but he replies, “You are.” They started laughing.

“You fucker,” says Jinyoung while turning on the shower.

“Your fucker to be exact babe,” Jackson kissing Jinyoung again. Jinyoung laugh in his mouth.

They took their time in the shower, just because. 

Then they decided to order take out again as they were tired from their flight. After having their fill of food, they decided to go to sleep. Jinyoung wanted to be the bigger spoon tonight because he missed hugging Jackson to sleep. Jackson decided to indulge him as he likes being hug. He felt Jinyoung nibbling his ear and soon he heard a soft snore near his ear. Jackson was content with this, for now.


	25. Double date?

The next day was a weekend. Mark woke up thoroughly rested and was surprised that JB was still sleeping. Mark was contented to just snuggle next to him. Remembering that he hasn’t start planning anything for their house, he gingerly took his notebook that is always next to the bed, not wanting to wake his human pillow up and started writing down his plans and sketch a little. He already knew what he wanted to do to the house and he knew JB would give him a free reign but with his input of course. He didn't notice that JB had woken up and saw what he was doing. JB place a kiss on his head and wraps his arms around Mark.

“Morning baby. So busy in the morning. I have better uses for your hands so early in the morning.”

Mark turns towards JB and place a kiss on his chin, “So horny in the morning my Bummie boy.”

JB chuckles and just buries his face in Mark’s neck, holding him close. Contented with the fact that Mark was home. They lay like that for another 30 minutes before Mark announced that the shouldn't waste such a beautiful day staying in bed.

“This is such a beautiful day. Let's go out and play B,” says Mark.

“But we could always stay in and play baby,” answered JB.

Mark was having none of that and pulls JB into the bathroom to have a shower. 

 

“Don’t you want to start on OUR house bummie,” while washing JB’s hair.

“Hmmm,” was all JB could reply Mark as he was enjoying being pampered by his boyfriend. Mark gave his hair a gentle tug to get his attention. JB looks at his pouting boyfriend and gave his lower lip a kiss and a gentle nibble.

“Yes baby. Of course I do and that’s why we are having this conversation under this shower and not doing anything else,” JB teases. Mark gave his waist a pinch and turns around wanting to walk away but JB wraps his arms around him and murmurs into his neck, “Yes my baby boss. That’s why I have the plans of the house all ready in the study room for you to start looking into the interior design and I’ve even gotten the paint palettes ready to go through with it with you and I have some pictures of the pieces that I want and hope it goes well with your design and also I have contacted my contractors to be on standby especially for you so that the place might be ready for Christmas. Now what else did I miss baby boss?”

Mark was delighted and was smiling like crazy. He turns around to face JB, “You did all that just for me?” asking him like a little child.

“I did it for us baby,” kissing him on the lips. “I knew you were busy with JYP’s projects so I thought I help you get ready some of the things so that you could right away.”

“Why are you so perfect B?” Mark feeling inadequate all of a sudden, “I don’t deserve you.” Looking down on the floor. 

“What do you mean?” cupping his face so that Mark was looking at him.

“You have a big company to run and yet you have time to do all this for us. While I only have side projects everywhere and yet I couldn’t spend a little time for our house,” Mark feeling like he was going to cry. JB pulls Mark closer so that his head was resting underneath his chin.

“I’m not doing enough You could have anybody you wanted and you end up with somebody like me,” tears starting to fall from Mark's eyes, he was starting to feel very insecure with himself.

“Baby, you are enough. To me, you are enough,” kissing him tenderly on the lips. Mark pulled JB closer.

“Whats with the insecurities all of a sudden?” caressing Mark’s face.

“I don’t know B. Here I am saying that we need to get started on our house and you’ve actually done something. It was only me that hasn’t gotten started on it. It was you that found the place and got in touch with the agent and everything. Me? All I said was I’ll think about it when you mention about staying together,” sharing what he was feeling at the moment.

“Awww baby. But I love doing things for you and with you and also, I want you and nobody else. Don’t doubt yourself. You are everything that I need kay,” looking into Mark’s eyes. Mark nods his head. JB pulls him close and wish he could hug his securities away.

 

Jackson woke up feeling well rested after a tiring week. He was most thankful for his Saturday which was today cause he didn’t have any schedules for today. Jinyoung had cleared his Saturday and Sunday this week so he could recharge and concentrate on this album the next week. Jinyoung was still asleep so he decided to take a swim at the indoor pool in his penthouse building. It has been awhile since had swam and it was usually quiet in the mornings especially on a weekend as everybody would still be in bed like his manager boyfriend.

 

He was in his board shorts, took a towel and a bottle with him and left a note at Jinyoung’s side of the bed telling him that he was going for a swim and kiss his head softly. True to his words, the pool was empty this morning and he was delighted. He started to do some stretching before slowly lowering himself into the pool. Then he  was slowly taking his time to get use to the water temperature of the pool and soon he was doing laps. From time to time he would take a break to drink some water so that he wouldn’t be dehydrated. 

 

Swimming helps him to think. It gives him his alone time with his mind. He feels like he is going a bit crazy lately for spending so much time with Mark after not seeing each other for so long. By much time, he meant the few weeks that he has been seeing him at JYP headquarters and the 1 week they spent in Japan and Thailand. It made him especially crazy knowing that he was in the same room ask Mark and Jinyoung. It made him dizzy. It disturbs his equilibration. It made him confused. He feels like he is on a rollercoaster again and Jackson for one, hates rollercoasters with his whole entire being. He hates heights. He hates the uncertainty of when the rollercoaster will turn or dip from a higher place. He hates that. But that was what Mark makes him feel all the time. He can’t seem to control himself whenever he is around that shy guy. He  caught himself giving the elder a kiss on the cheeks twice. Who knows what he will he do next. Even Jackson himself doesn’t know. All he knows that whenever he is near Mark, he wants to stay near him, he wants to hold him. It’s a feeling he doesn’t understand. 

 

But it is not because he is unhappy with Jinyoung. He is damn happy with Jinyoung. He never thought he could be as happy as he is now. He loves the fact that he sees Jinyoung everyday and he understands him. He understands his love for music. He understands his job as an idol. He just understands. Jinyoung adores him and Jackson knows that. He knew that Jinyoung would do anything for him and he loves him for that. Jackson knows all this. He knows. But, why is his heart messing him up at the moment. Why is his head not helping his heart. Jackson feels so damn confused. He don’t know what is he feeling towards Mark and he is sure of his feeling towards Jinyoung. If that is the case, why is he so confused.  _ Ughhh… Stupid Wang Jackson! What is wrong with you? What are you doing to yourself? Get your act together mister! Pull yourself together! _ Jackson just wanted to sink to the bottom of the pool and not think and that was exactly what he did. He just sank down to the middle of the pool looking at the surface. Feeling a calmness surrounding him.  _ Maybe it's the lack of oxygen. I better start going up now. _ Then he pushes himself up and swam to the top. So, maybe his calming swim wasn't calming him at all but made him even more mess up but at least he got his dose of morning exercise. 

 

When he got back into the penthouse, he heard the water running. He decided to invite himself to join Jinyoung in the bathroom. He saw that Jinyoung was in the tub.

“Hey there. Mind if I join you?” ask Jackson. Jinyoung smiled and made space for him to come into the spacious tub. Jackson lowers himself in front of Jinyoung. His back against Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung began combing his boyfriend’s hair with his fingers, massaging his scalp lightly. Then Jinyoung began to hum. Just a random song in his head. Jackson begin to feel very relax. This was better than his swim. Soon he was closing his eyes just enjoying his boyfriend and feeling fully relax. 

 

Jinyoung begin nibbling Jackson’s ears. Licking and and biting them gently. Jackson could feel the edge of his mouth turning into a smile and he gave an appreciative sigh. After a while, Jinyoung started to kiss his neck. Slowly he began to suck the fair skin, turning it pink, then red and finally purple. His hands tweaking his nipples and that elicit moans from the idol. He began biting Jackson’s shoulder hard until he left bite marks on him. He could feel his body getting tense in a good way. Then Jinyoung’s free hand begin to travel from his neck towards his abs, stroking it and then making its way down south until he got to where he wanted. Then Jinyoung started to squeeze his dick not too gently and it was making Jackson moan and groan. He slowly started to stroke it while sucking onto Jackson’s ear. Jinyoung was stroking him faster and faster until he could feel Jackson’s hips bucking. Jackson’s hands begin to squeeze Jinyoung’s thighs and he was sure he would leave marks on it. Jackson was sure he was close and when Jinyoung bit his neck hard, he cum in the tub calling out Jinyoung’s name.

“Who’s your daddy now babe,” whispers Jinyoung. Jackson started laughing.

“Damn you babe,” pulling his manager boyfriend for a kiss.

 

Mark was feeling slightly better after their shower together. He knew that it wasn’t up to JB to make him secure. In order for that to happen, he has to first make himself feel secure in the first place. But he was thankful for somebody like JB who was willing to look past everything and accept him for who he is. While they were getting ready, Mark wraps his arms around JB from the back and just stood there. JB just lets him. They stood like that for about 10 minutes until JB felt a small kiss on his back and arms unwrapping itself from his waist and a face appearing right in front of him. 

“Thank you B.”

JB puts both his arms on Mark’s shoulders.

“For what, baby?”

“For being you. For accepting me as I am,” answered Mark. JB leans in and kisses his temple. 

“Always remember that you are enough, baby.”

Mark nods his head and hugs JB for what seemed the millionth time this morning. They finally got dressed and headed out for brunch at their favourite place or Mark’s favourite place.

 

Jinyoung was complaining about Jackson cumming in the bathtub without any warning once they were out of the bathroom.

“Babe, I was still in the tub taking a bath and you had to cum in it,” complained Jinyoung playfully.

“Boo, you were the one giving me a handjob in the tub and where was I supposed to go when you had your hands on my nipples and dick?” replies Jackson.

Jinyoung tried to hold in his laughter, “Well, you could give me some fair warning you know honey bear.”

“Seriously?” says Jackson with his eyes as wide as an owls staring at Jinyoung. “Now, how about I do what you did to me and you try not to cum in the tub.”

Jinyoung started laughing nonstop looking at Jackson’s incredulous face. Jackson pounces on Jinyoung and started to tickle him until he was begging for mercy.

“S-s-stop b-b-babe. Okay, o-o-okay you w-w-ere r-r-right.” Jinyoung still laughing.

Jackson stop and gave him a kiss and gave Jinyoung’s ass a slap.

“Let’s go and have brunch at my favourite place.”

 

Mark wanted to drive today so they took Beast instead of the Skyline. He missed driving Beast. It was relaxing. He remembered when he was back home, he would take a drive in the middle of the night going nowhere. But it was a time he could gather his thoughts together. He hardly did that now as he was busy with work and he didn't have a car here until recently when JB gave him Beast.

“Hey, what are you thinking about baby?” JB interrupting his thoughts.

“Nothing. I'm ok B,” Mark takes his hand and gave it a kiss. JB smiles.

“Can I tell you how I was thinking to do up the kitchen?” Ask JB.

“Let me guess, retro?” Mark guesses.

“How did you know?” Not believing that Mark could have guess it.

“The Smeg’s 50s retro range fridge?” Wiggling his eyebrows at JB now.

“How?!?” Still not believing that his baby could guess it. 

“Cause I've been eyeing the red one like forever,” Mark grins. “I was going to think of a way to convince you if you were going towards the modern type kitchen. But I could be convinced to design a fusion kitchen, modern meets retro.”

“We are so compatible baby,” says JB, looking at his boyfriend lovingly.

“I was thinking of monochrome for our room. What do you think B? Suggested Mark.

“Black, white, grey?” says JB. Mark nods his head.

“I think that would look classy yet simple. I like that. I was thinking for the walk in closet, wooden shelves and silver hanging thingies. But I was thinking that it should be a dark colour for the shelves?” Suggested JB.

“I think that would match well with our room and us. For our study room, I'm not sure about you but I'm having my table or work station made out of Lego blocks. You can have your boring sturdy oak wood table,” giving JB a smug look.

“The study room would look like it is split in half isn't it?” Ask JB.

“Yups!” Answered Mark enthusiastically. “Unless you want a table made out of Lego blocks as well, B?” 

“I’ll think about it baby.”

Then they continued talking about the other parts of the house and slowly, how they wanted their house to look like seems planned out. They were discussing about their house until they reach The Place, that was the name of the restaurant that they were going to.  _ I wonder if we will bump into those two?  _ Wondered Mark.

 

_ I wonder if we will bump into the other two? We seem to bump into them at places connected to food.   _ Though Jackson to himself.

“Babe, where are going again?” Ask Jinyoung.

“The Place remember? I love eating brunch there,” replies Jackson.

“Have I been there with you before?” Wondered Jinyoung.

“Of course boo! It's the place where I like to get the fried chicken and waffles delight? You thought that it was weird remember?” Explained Jackson.

“Oh… I remembered and I still think it is weird,” smiled Jinyoung.

“Did you call Uber yet? Or should I?” Ask Jackson.

“Could you babe? I need to reply some emails,” replies Jinyoung.

“Okay Jinyoungie.” Jackson use the online app to order them an Uber ride and it gave Jinyoung some free time to reply emails which would be most probably regarding his schedules. Jackson was left to his own devices until the ride arrive. Jackson decided to go to the piano room and mess around with the tune in his head for the song he wrote when he was at the hotel rooftop in Thailand with Mark. There was always a music notebook on the piano for his to scribble his ideas. He wanted the song to be slow and like he was telling a story which essentially was his story at the moment.  _ What? My story? Don't think so. Is it? Maybe. Why? Arghhh. Get out of my head. _ An internal battle going on again in Jackson. Seems like this album is making is head and heart battle each other. The interruption of his phone notifying him that their ride is here was a welcomed one. “Jinyoungie, Uber is here.”

 

When Mark was looking for a parking space suddenly JB started giggling.

“What's the matter B?” Ask Mark curiously.

“I wonder if we would meet Jackson and Jinyoung here today baby. We seem to always bump into them whenever we go eat after a tiring day or week,” replies JB. Mark smiles, “We are most likely to.”

“Yeah, Jackson and you seems to have the same taste for things like this,” says JB nonchalantly. Mark could feel his cheeks getting slightly hot.

“Errr… Maybe because we are both foreigners?” Trying to sound not bothered by what JB just says.

“Maybe. Over there baby,” pointing to Mark an available parking space. After parking Beast, they walk towards The Place hand in hand. As predicted, they saw two familiar faces coming out of the car when they were almost at the restaurant.

“Speak of the devil,” JB laughs. Jackson turns around at the familiar voice and he too started laughing.

“Are you calling me a devil hyung?” With a glint of mischief in his eyes. JB laughs and gave him a hug. Then he turns to Jinyoung and hugs him too.

“Hi hyung,” says Jinyoung.

“Morning Jackson. Morning Jinyoung,” called out Mark. Jinyoung went to give him a hug and turns to Jackson to tease, “Are you being bias by only hugging your competitor?” Jackson smiles. 

“How am I going to hug him if you are in the way babe?”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes sarcastically and move aside. Jackson walks over to Mark and gave him a hug.  _ He smells so good. _

“Morning Mark hyung,” wished Jackson.

“Maybe you can let go of Mark hyung now babe before JB hyung kills you,” laughs Jinyoung. Jackson didn't realize that he was still holding Mark. He was flustered and quickly releases him. Scratching his neck nervously.

“Sorry,” he says softly. Before Mark could say anything, JB had Jackson in a headlock playfully ruffling the younger's hair, “I'm gonna kill you.” JB started laughing. Jackson put his arms around JB’s trying to carry him, “Not if I kill you first!” Moving around trying to wrestle it other.

“Yaaaahhh… Babe! Stop it,” says Jinyoung exasperatedly. Mark laughs uncontrollably.  _ This is their thing. _

“Come on Jinyoung. Let them be. They can starve and I have the car keys. We're good,” says Mark. Mark and Jinyoung started walking to the restaurant. JB quickly releases Jackson and ran to Mark, “Wait up baby!”

Jackson too quickly went to Jinyoung, lacing his fingers with him, “How could you leave me in the hands of the brute,” pretending to pout.

“Yups. He needed to rescued you know Jinyoung,” teased JB.

“Oi! I do not!” Jackson retorted.

“Must we go through this every time you guys see each other?” Ask Jinyoung. Both JB and Jackson replies, “He started it first!” All four of them burst out laughing.


	26. Boys day out

Once they were seated, both couples was going through their respective menus to see what was good to eat. Mark looks up from the menu and suggested, “How about we each get a different dish, but take the large portion to share so that we can try everything?”

“Sounds good to me,” Jackson agrees.

“Same here,” JB chimes in.

“If everybody has already decided then I’m in too hyung,”says Jinyoung. Mark grins. JB was leaning onto Mark as they were sharing a menu. He was resting his chin affectionately on his shoulder and Mark rested his cheek on JB’s head. It was a cute sight to behold. 

“Babe, look at how romantic this two hyungs. Cannot stay away from each other,” tease Jinyoung. Jackson looks up and smile, “We can be like too babe.” Then Jackson mimic the other two exaggeratingly. 

“Don’t be jealous Jackson,” Mark sticking his tongue out at the younger. 

 

The waiter walks over to their table, “Hello Sirs, are you ready to order?” Before they could say anything, the waiter got excited, “Ooooohhhh eeeemmmmm geeeeeeeee! You are Jackson Wang? THE Jackson Wang right? I’m serving THE Jackson Wang! Wait til I tell the rest of my friends. I’m so sorry. I should be taking your orders now.”

Jackson turns on his charms and smiles at the waiter while looking at his nametag, “Hi. I guess you’re a fan, Sehyun? How awesome! Thanks for brightening up this place with your disposition. What do you recommend?”

The waiter blushes and was very happy that Jackson says his name and he began listing out all the signature dishes there. Mark smiles looking at them as he knew that Jackson always had a way to make someone feel like the most important person in the world by focusing his attention solely on them.

“Okay, so you guys will be having the Big Breakfast which consist of sunny side ups, hams, bacons, sausages, buttered mushroom, hash browns and grilled vegetables, the southern fried chicken with waffles with a side of honey and butter and jam, the Kimchi Ramyeon with everything in it, oatmeal with mix fruits, chocolate banana peanut butter pancakes, the chicken noodle soup and a platter of fresh fruits. For drinks it would be four warm water, four orange juices, one caramel machiatto, one caffe latte, one organic green tea and one americano. Is there anything else?” the waiter listing down their orders without batting an eye.  

“Yes that is all of it. You are really attentive and helpful Sehyun. Thank you,” says Jackson. The waiter blushes, again, “Your orders will be here soon Jackson.” 

“Unleashing the ever famous Jackson Wang charms aren’t we dear,” says Jinyoung.

“Auwww… Are you jealous babe? You know I’ve only got eyes for you,” wiggling his eyebrows at his manager boyfriend. Jinyoung pouts. Jackson laughs and pinches his nose causing the younger to laugh. 

 

JB was rubbing circles on Mark’s lower back. Mark loves it when he does that as he finds it very comforting and very intimate. JB leans in and whispers into his ear, “Baby, I love you.” His sudden confession made Mark blushed. Mark leans in so that JB’s lips touches his ear and he could feel the curve of JB’s lips. 

“Yahhh… You don’t pay attention to them hyungs for one minute and they turn on their PDA to full power I tell you Jinyoungie,” teases Jackson. Jinyoung was covering his mouth trying to not laugh at the them. JB glares at Jackson which made the younger laugh like a hyena. Their huge platter of food soon arrives as the Sehyun had made it a point to serve everything at once. Soon they were tucking in their food with gusto. They didn’t realize how hungry they were until the food has arrived. Between four of them, they polish every morsel of food on the plate. They were now sipping on their coffees and organic green tea.

 

“Are you full B?” looking at his CEO next to him. JB burps unexpectedly.

“A simple yes will do you know, B,” teases Mark. JB gave a shy smile, “Sorry baby.”

“I’m so stuff babe. Help!” Jackson complaining. 

“Who ask you to be greedy boo,” replies Jinyoung.

“Me? It was Mark hyung’s idea,” Jackson glaring at Mark.

“You agreed with me,” Mark glaring back at Jackson.

“Babe, Mark hyung is bullying me,” trying to garner sympathy from his boyfriend.

“You were the first one to agree with him babe. Can’t help you there,” patting Jackson on the head. 

Jackson turns towards JB, “Hyung?” giving him his puppy eyes.

“Don’t drag me into this Jackson. Fight your own war,” JB putting his hands up. Mark gives Jackson a smirk. Jackson then continues whining at Jinyoung, again.

“Wanna go somewhere after this? I’m sure you guys are on a break today right? We both need a break as well,” suggests JB.

“Yes! Let's!” answers Jackson enthusiastically. 

“Let’s pay for the food and then decide where to go,” says Mark.

“Okay but let’s split the bill because we all ate equal amounts or maybe Jackson ate more,” Jinyoung teasing the idol.

“Hey!” Jackson was pouting again. The other three laughs at him. Jackson then clings onto Mark looking for sympathy while JB and Jinyoung figure out the payment. Mark looks at him and ruffles his hair and that made the younger smiled. Jackson felt good being able to touch and hold Mark again. Sehyun had given them his employee discount. Then Sehyun had requested to take a picture with Jackson which he happily obliged and he gave him an autograph as well. All four of them had settled in the car with JB as the driver, Mark in the passenger seat and Jackson and Jinyoung at the back seat.

“How about going to the new fair guys?” suggested JB. Mark loves this kind of places as it reminded him of home and there is lots to do there. They all collectively says yes. 

 

Once they were at the fair, all them went in line to get tickets. After being tag with a wrist tag, there were making their way in. As soon as they got in, JB and Jackson was smirking at each other. Resuming their competitiveness. Before they could say anything, Jinyoung pulled Jackson’s ear and says, “Before you start competing with JB hyung, I would like to be able to go on rides first.” Jackson pouts. 

Mark just gave JB the look and JB gave him an innocent smile, “As you wish baby.” Jackson dreads going on rides as he was afraid of heights but he knew that if he didn’t go on any of it, JB will tease him like crazy. Mark knew of the Jackson’s fear but he couldn’t help but pretend to not know when he saw the crazy new rollercoaster right in front of them.

“B, let’s ride on the rollercoaster!” looking at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

“I’m game baby. Let's go!” replies JB.

“Babe, you can sit this one out if you don’t want to,” suggested Jinyoung. Jackson was torn.

“What’s the matter idol? Scared?” JB giving him a smug look.

“NO. Let’s go!” Jackson determine not to lose to JB. Jackson then turns and glares at Mark and the elder just gave him an evil smile.

Once they were strap in, Jackson was starting to regret his decision. The rollercoaster was the superman type. So the cage was all around your body. When it moves, your body is horizontal, which means, when it was at the highest point and it dips, you are going head down first like superman. On the way up, they could hear Jackson cursing. As soon as they hit the highest point, Jackson was screaming throughout the whole ride. Mark was laughing like crazy at his reaction as somethings never change.

 

_ “Yi En, are you sure it's safe? I don’t think I want to ride on this anymore. I wanna get down. Let’s get down Yi En,” Jackson rambling as the rollercoaster was going up. _

_ “Too late Ka Yee. You says that you’ll go on this ride for me,” replied Mark. _

_ “I did but you know that I’m afraid of heights right?” says Jackson. Before Mark could answer him, the rollercoaster was on its way down and Jackson started screaming and he actually fainted three quarters of the ride. Mark had to wake him up at the end of the ride. _

_ “Ka Yee wake up, we’re back,” kissing his temple. _

_ “Never again Yi En,” was all Jackson could say. _

 

At the end of the ride, Jackson was actually awake and was not very happy. Mark was laughing at his reaction which earned him a glaring look from Jackson. Jinyoung was trying to placate him while, JB just gave him a smug look. Jackson was pouting  because he knew that Mark wanted to go on that ride knowing that he was scared and Jinyoung did nothing to help him. 

Mark walk towards him and ruffles his hair, “Jackson-ah, don’t pout or your lips will stay like that permanently and Jinyoung would be able to hang clothes on it soon,” Mark then pulls his lips and ran away.

“OI!” Jackson gave him a chase. Mark quickly hid behind JB. JB and Jinyong couldn’t help but laugh at both their antics. Jinyoung had to pull Jackson back while Mark was sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Babe, why are you helping Mark hyung to bully me,” whines Jackson.

“I’m not babe. You are so brave to go on the ride with me and I love you for that boo,” kissing Jackson and hugging him. Jackson smiled right away feeling happy that his effort was recognize by Jinyoung.

“Who is the naughty one now baby,” JB pinching Mark’s nose. Mark just giggles. 

 

After a while, Jackson was back to himself again. Soon he and JB was egging on each other to compete in playing the games. All Jinyoung could do was roll his eyes at them as usual.

“Why don’t you two boys go compete whatever you want, while Jinyoung and I walk around?” suggest a smirking Mark.

“But I want to spend my time with you too baby,” explained JB.

“I need my boo by my side too,” looking at Jackson.

“Then you boys can decide which is more important. Bye boys,” Jinyoung linking his arm with Mark while walking away. It didn’t take long for both boys to run towards their respective partners and holding their hands, breaking the linked Mark and Jinyoung apart.

“You are so evil baby,” nuzzling Mark’s neck. Mark just gave him a smile.

“You just miss your chance of seeing your boo in action babe,” says Jackson to Jinyoung. Jinyoung rolls his eyes for the millionth time. They went round the fair and saw a lot of snacks. Even though they had a big brunch, it didn’t stop JB and Mark to get churros, cotton candy and lemonade to share. They are really a bottomless pit. 

 

Mark and Jinyoung did eventually let JB and Jackson play some games to please their ego. Between them, Mark received a penguin soft toy and Jinyoung a peach soft toy. Tired of JB’s and Jackson’s bickering, Mark challenges them to a game of archery and he won JB a Pikachu cap and Jackson a Squirtle cap. Jinyoung was laughing when Mark put the caps on the boys. They accepted it grudgingly but secretly, both boys love their caps and kept it on for the rest of the day. Jackson was especially happy because he loves Squirtles and it feels like the were exchanging gifts as he bought Mark a Pikachu a few days before. 

 

After playing a few more games together and winning some prizes, they decided to go on the Ferris wheel. This Ferris wheel was like the eye of London, so when Mark suggested it to them, looking especially at Jackson, Jackson knew he couldn't say no. One, it was like a capsule. Two, he knew that Mark loves Ferris wheels. Three, it gives him a chance to cuddle with Jinyoung overlooking Seoul. It was especially nice as they got a whole capsule by themselves because the guy operating the ride recognizes Jackson and surprisingly JB. He knew Jackson because of his daughter. He knew JB because of some business magazine. The ride itself would last about an hour as it moves slowly for the people to enjoy the view. Both couples began taking selfies in the capsule as it was a romantic ride. Mark and JB was taking pictures of the view. Jackson and Jinyoung was taking pictures and was updating their social media sites. 

 

There were songs playing throughout the ride. Jinyoung and Jackson was sitting in the middle of the capsule just holding hands and cuddling with each other and exchanging kisses from time to time while Mark and JB was hugging each other looking at the view at one end of the capsule. JB's lips never leaving Mark's head.

 

_ …there you stand, opened heart, opened doors _

_ Full of life with a world that’s wanting more… _

 

_ “ _ Babe, dance with me? I always wanted to dance so high up in the sky” Jinyoung ask Jackson.

“Boo, you know how weak my legs are at this height,” replies Jackson who was a bit scared. They were within JB's and Mark's earshot.

 

_...but I can see when the lights start to fade _

_ The day is done and your smile has gone away… _

 

“B, how about you dance with Jinyoung?” Whispers Mark.

“How about you baby?” JB giving Mark a questioning look

“I'm ok B. Go ahead. We can dance later.” Smiles Mark.

JB walks over to Jinyoung, “May I have this dance?”

Jinyoung looks over at Jackson, and he nods. JB twirls Jinyoung around and starts slow dancing with him. Holding him close but not that close. Mark walks over to keep Jackson company.

 

_...may I hold you as you fall to sleep _

_ When the world is closing in _

_ And you can't breathe here… _

 

“Thanks,” whispers Jackson. Mark just looks at him, smiles and gave him a knowing look.

“We are quite safe inside here you know,” says Mark matter of factly. Jackson just looks at him.

“It would make Jinyoung very happy if you at least tried,” coaxes Mark.

“But you know how nervous I am so high up,” still looking unsure at Mark.

“Why don't we start by staying here in the middle? Then gradually move to the edge when you are comfortable?” Still trying to get the younger to try.

“Okay. But you'll hold me right? And not let go right? I mean until I'm comfortable enough,” looking at Mark for assurance. Mark smiles, stood up and offers his hand to Jackson. Jackson took it gingerly and Mark place one of Jackson's hand on his hip, and he held the other one. Then they begin to move. 

“You lead,” says Mark to Jackson. 

 

_...all that's made me is all worth trading _

_ Just to have one moment with you _

_ So I will let go with all that I know _

_ Knowing that you're here with me _

_ For your love is changing me… _

 

With each minute, Jackson found himself slowly relaxing. Maybe because Mark was holding him or maybe he wanted to do it for Jinyoung. He found that when he focus on the other person, he forgets about everything. He notices Mark's eyes. His pink lips slightly open. He was tempted to bite those lower lips but decided to look elsewhere before the inevitable happens. That seems to be happening a lot whenever he is near Mark. He found himself holding Mark closer to him. He moves his hand from Mark's hips to his lower back. Enjoying the warmth of his body. He couldn't help but to secretly sniff Mark.  _ He reminds me of the beginning of a rainy day. _

 

_...may I love you, may I be your shield _

_ When no one can be found _

_ May I lay you down… _

 

Mark didn't notice that Jackson has lead him a bit closer to the edge. He was taking small steps to move but at least he was trying though. Mark wasn't sure who was he trying for. But he did feel the distance between them was significantly closer. When the song changes, Jackson was still holding on to him.  Pulling him closer. He could feel that Jackson was still a bit nervous and was holding him a bit tight but at least now he was kinda dancing.  _ Still afraid of heights this little puppy. _

 

_...will I always be there for you? _

_ When you need someone, will I be that one you need? _

 

When they were close to JB and Jinyoung, Jackson actually taps on JB's shoulder to request for them to change partners. Jinyoung was pleasantly surprised and wraps his arms around Jackson's waist straightaway and vice versa. Forehead against forehead. Jackson feels so much more secure with Jinyoung so close to him. Maybe it was the distance between him and Mark that made him feel not as secure as right now. Maybe if Mark did the same thing as Jinyoung, he would have been comfortable faster. But he wasn't sure. Though he wishes he did that with Mark a while ago. He ignores that feeling.  _ Stop it Jackson! _

 

_...will I keep the rain from falling down into your life? _

_ I promise, I promise _

_ I promise I will… _

 

Mark wraps his arms around JB's shoulders when they change partners. JB wraps his arms around Mark's waist. Bringing him as close to him as he could. Cheek to cheek.

 

... _ will I be there to make you strong and to lean on? _

_ When the world has turned cold _

_ Will I be the one that's there to hold? _

 

“Hi,” whispers JB, leaning his forehead against Mark's.

“Hi,” whispers Mark in return.

“You are amazing, do you know that baby?” JB looking at Mark affectionately. Mark looks at him questioningly.

“What you did there for Jackson and Jinyoung so that they can dance together with this gorgeous view. Especially for Jinyoung,” says JB.

“Then how would I get my partner back to dance?” Mark smiling cheekily.

“I knew there is a reason why I love you baby,” and JB leans in to kiss Mark slowly, tenderly and languidly. Mark sighs contently against his lips. It was so romantic minus the fact that both boys was still wearing their Pikachu and Squirtle caps. But still, it was perfect.

 

_...and I love you more every day _

_ And nothing will take that love away _

_ When you need someone _

_ I promise I'll be there for you (there for you) _

_ I promise… _

 

Jackson looks over to JB and Mark. They really look good together but so did they as in Jackson and Mark.  _ Stop it idiot! But he looks so good and smells so nice. He actually made me dance. Why do I still listen to him? Focus idiot! Focus! _

“Hey babe, are you proud of me?” Looking at Jinyoung earnestly.

“I'm very proud of you and I'm very happy,” tears glistening in Jinyoung's eyes.

Jackson cups Jinyoung's face and kisses him. Jinyoung responded fervently. 

 

They didn't notice that their capsule had come to a stop as the music finishes. The announcement thanking them for going on the ride woke them up from their dreamland in the skies. It was already dark. They had spent the whole day at this fair and they were satisfied. A day well spent.

 

“Wanna grab dinner before heading back guys?” Ask Jackson. “I'm hungry.”

“Sure. Now, what to eat?” JB agreeing to Jackson's suggestion. “Baby?”

“How about hot pot or steamboat, whatever you call it here,” suggested Mark.

“That sounds great. At least we can get spicy soup and non spicy soup in one pot,” says Jinyoung thoughtfully.

“Let's go! Shotgun!” says Jackson. 

“Babe!” Jinyoung says sternly.

“It's okay Jinyoung. I really don't mind,” says Mark trying to placate the manager.

“JB is driving anyway, right B?” Peering at JB.

“Your driver awaits you baby,” JB looking at Mark affectionately.

 

In the Beast, Mark and Jinyoung was sitting behind their boyfriends respectively and since it was a cool night, they had wind down the window, letting the fresh air in. This time, JB was playing Musiq Soulchild’s songs. After a while, Mark move slightly forward and puts his hands around JB. JB was playing with Mark’s fingers while driving. He would nibble on it or hold it or caress it from time to time. 

Jackson would occasionally glance at them. Feeling a bit jealous. Wishing it was him in JB's place.  _ Hey! What are you thinking? Hello. Snap out of it JFlawless. Jinyoung is right behind you idiot. _ Suddenly Jackson felt Jinyoung's hands around him too. He felt at ease. His mind was back to focusing on Jinyoung, his manager boyfriend. The one holding him now. The one who will always have his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:- 
> 
> I promise- Stacie Orrico
> 
> Trading Yesterday- May I


	27. Work, work, distractions, work

All four of them had a great day yesterday. Brunch, the fair and they ended their night with dinner. It was a great day to just chillax. Soon it would be back to work for all of them.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was spending their Sunday at the JYP headquarters. They were making full use of the recording room and the music room for composing and producing the songs for Jackson's album so far. 

“Babe, could you list down the songs for me,” Jinyoung says to Jackson.

“Sure, the songs that we have so far, are as below babe,” answered Jackson.

  1. Fire Burnin’
  2. Lights Down Low
  3. How Do I Deal
  4. Driving Myself Insane
  5. Deeper Conversation
  6. Wanted
  7. She Is Love



They decided to record different versions of it just to see which ones they like best. It was hard work but at least they could get different opinions from the other producers and composers before presenting the songs to JYP. Some of them has already been approved such as Fire Burnin’ and Lights Down Low which they had already recorded and Jackson had already performed. How Do I Deal was in its final production stage. The other 4 songs needs to be presented to JYP for prior approval before they could go ahead with the recording and final production of the songs.

 

It was a bit nerve wrecking for Jackson but he was very proud of this coming album. So, far he has written the lyrics for 5 out of the 7 songs for this album IF the songs no 5-7 is approved from JYP. He participated in composing and producing the 5 songs that he had written with Jinyoung and other composers and producers. He feels very accomplish in the sense that he had a say on the direction of this album. It was vastly different from his mini album. The mini album has a more hip hop vibe to it. This coming album has more of an R&B vibe to it and slow songs. It was more heartfelt in his opinion as it was kinda based off his experience or what he was feeling at that point of time when he was writing it or inspired by…  _ mostly inspired by Mark. _

 

Jackson was feeling antsy after going through the lyrics with the other composers and producers. Then scrutinizing over the melodies for the songs, deciding the suitable instruments to accompany the songs and the arrangement. He worries that the five songs that he had poured his heart into would be rejected. So far, tentatively, song no 3 and 4 has been approved. He couldn't really concentrate on his music any longer. He quickly pulls Jinyoung into the piano room, locks the door the kisses Jinyoung fervently. Not letting Jinyoung protest or say anything. 

Slowly, he backs into the piano seat and pulls Jinyoung down to straddle him. He puts his hands inside Jinyoung's top, stroking his torso. Jackson quickly wets his fingers with his own saliva and starts rubbing Jinyoung's nipples, eliciting sounds from him. Jackson continues to bite and nibble his ears, his lips and his neck. Grabbing Jinyoung's perky ass to grind against his hips roughly. Jackson could hear himself moaning into Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung was fisting his hands into Jackson's hair. Trying to anchor himself down onto Jackson. He was slowly grinding onto Jackson's hips. Jinyoung pulls away from Jackson's sexy lips.

“Babe, we shouldn't be doing this here and we don't have any lube around,” says Jinyoung breathlessly.

“I know boo. I just needed some type of release for now,” murmuring into Jinyoung's neck.

“What's the matter honey bear?” Jinyoung looks at Jackson anxiously. Jackson was still grinding against Jinyoung lazily.

“Nothing babe. Just a bit nervous thinking about the album and the songs and the arrangements and everything,” says Jackson. 

“I'm just worried that PD-nim might reject them and I'm really connected to them especially the five that I wrote.”

“I'm sure it'll be fine boo. Just focus on making the demo first k. The rest we will worry about it after k,” kissing Jackson's forehead.

“Thanks babe,” kissing Jinyoung on the chest while hugging him tight.

“I'll take care of you later at home kay, boo,” caressing Jackson's face.

“Okay honey,” rubbing his face on Jinyoung's chest.

“But before that,” with a mischievous glint in Jackson's eyes, he pulls Jinyoung's top down and started sucking on his nipple and groping his ass until he moans a bit too loud.

“Jackson can you not!” Blushing furiously. Jackson laughs, “Back to work babe.”

 

Mark and JB was spending their day in the study room. JB bought a workstation for Mark so that he has a comfortable place to do his work in his house. It was an work station that he elevate so he could stand  and do his work, which was how Mark likes it. Since they had nothing planned today, Mark decided to catch up with the interior design of their new place while JB catches up with work for  _**M &J inc.** _ Every time when Mark calls JB over to see the design a room in the house, JB would cheekily pinched his ass, or caress his ass or squeeze his ass. Mark would swats his hands away while giving him a stern look. Whenever JB calls Mark over for approval or to go through some documents for their business, Mark would purposely sit on his lap or straddles him to grind him just to tease him while reading the documents. Which JB would grope his ass happily. Both were just having fun teasing each other while doing work.

 

After an hour or two or three, Mark was now sitting down for a while to look through his designs, when suddenly JB announces “Work break!” And walks over to Mark to distract him by straddling him and started kissing him, nibbling his ears and neck then he went back to his place like nothing happened.

“IM JAEBUM!” Mark glaring at JB. 

“MARK TUAN!” Then JB laughs and pretended that he didn't do anything. They continued with their work.

Mark was getting frustrated as he was having a creative block and he really wanted to finish the design as soon as possible so that they could move in by Christmas. He couldn't really focus on his designs after spending a few hours on it. He decided to let out his frustration by pulling JB into the bedroom, slams the door and orders JB to strip, “Strip.”

JB was shocked but he listen to Mark anyway. JB was getting aroused being bossed by his baby all of a sudden. His quiet and shy baby bossing him around in the bedroom department. Then Mark pushes a naked JB to sit on the bed. Then he slowly begin stripping in front of him. He slowly pulls the tank top he was wearing over his head slowly. JB was licking his lips at the sight of his gorgeous baby’s tone body. Then Mark walks towards JB, pushes his hand into his hair, tugs it gently and orders him to untie his sweatpants and to pull them down for him. Then he whispers into JB's ear with his low and husky voice, “I want you in my mouth and me in your mouth, understand?” Pulls his head away so that he could look at him in the eyes. JB could feel his mouth going dry. Eyes wide with lust and all he could do was nod his head. 

“Good,” says Mark. JB could feel his dick hard and he was sure that Mark could see that too. He sees Mark licking his lips and he thought he could cum right there and then imagining those lips around him. Mark gestures him to lie down and he crawls towards his crotch while adjusting his crotch to be where his face was. JB wasted no time in putting Mark’s dick in his mouth and started sucking him while caressing his thighs. Eliciting whimpers and moans from Mark. Mark quickly pulls JB’s dick into his mouth and starts stroking him at the same time.  JB was moaning and whining from pleasure. They were pleasuring each other, making sure that they were lying on their sides and carefully not suffocating the other person by squashing them with their thighs. 

Soon both were panting and writhing from pleasure. JB was dipping his fingers into Mark’s ass from time to time and vice versa. Using their precum and saliva as lubricant. JB could feel Mark's body shuddering from pleasure. JB's body was trembling from anticipation. Mark started humming on JB's dick. JB was sucking onto Mark’s inner thighs as the vibration was making him losing focus on pleasuring Mark. Soon he feels his body tensing and was spilling into Mark's mouth, calling out for him. Mark was turned on knowing that he made the ever dominant JB so pliant under his hands and mouth. Mark continues sucking him until he felt every drop of him was in him,  stroking his thighs to calm him down from his orgasm. Then JB’s mouth was biting Mark's dick gently. Licking the precum on the slit, eliciting whimpers from his baby calling his name. He begins stroking him and sucking him hard and fast until Mark cumming into JB’s mouth. JB didn't stop sucking him until he feels Mark trying to push him away from being hypersensitive. JB crawls up to Mark and kisses his neck. 

“Kinky baby. So feisty today and I didn't know you were into 69” whispers JB, fingers caressing Mark's nipples. Mark blushes.

“I love it baby,” he licks Mark's ears.

“I was having a creativity crisis and was really frustrated and I had to release it somewhere,” caressing JB’s face.

“Please God, let Mark have a block all the time,” JB looking up towards the ceiling. Mark pulls his ears and leans in for a kiss.

 

As soon as Jackson and Jinyoung reaches home, Jinyoung was pulling Jackson into their room.

“Somebody is really eager,” teases Jackson. Jinyoung just smirks.

“Please take off you top and sit on the bed babe,” orders Jinyoung while he walks over to the walk in closet to grab something from one of their luggage bag. When Jinyoung walks back into the room, Jackson was sitting on the bed with his top off. Jackson looks at the thing dangling from Jinyoung's finger. Jackson started laughing, eyes huge with lust.

“Babe, I didn't know you were into that. When and where did you buy that?” Ask Jackson.

“I ordered it online boo. I thought you might like it since our last encounter in front of the mirror,” Jinyoung replies. Jackson gave him a smug smile. 

“Let me know if it's too tight k babe,” says Jinyoung while putting the fuzzy handcuffs on Jackson. His hands was now stretch overhead. He was kinda immobile. Though, Jackson manage to suck and lick Jinyoung's neck when he was putting the handcuff on him. Jackson just nods his head.

“Wait a while honey bear. There is something missing. Let me get it,” teases Jinyoung. 

“Hurry boo,” pants Jackson. Just being in the handcuff was making him hard. Suddenly Jinyoung was back, and he was holding a bottle of honey. Jackson laughs.

“Honey bears loves honey right?” And Jinyoung started pouring honey on his neck first. Then Jinyoung strips and straddles Jackson. “Our safe word is Apple k.” Jackson nods his head vigorously.

 

He quickly attack Jackson's lips, biting and sucking them hard. Then he was licking the honey off Jackson's neck. He could hear Jackson moaning and groaning from pleasure. He made sure he bites Jackson on the neck just to tease him. The he took the bottle honey again and drips some on his nipples, he began to slowly lick the sticky substance on his nipples. Taking his time to suck and bite and lick until he hears Jackson begging him to let him kiss him or something. Jinyoung then drip some honey on his nipple and place it near Jackson's face. Jackson wasted no time in sucking them raw and bit his nubs to elicit sounds from Jinyoung. He could feel Jinyoung's precum on his torso.

“Babe, release me now. I'm going crazy from this teasing, please babe,” begs Jackson.

“I'm not done yet honey bear,” Jinyoung smiles coyly. “Just a little while more and I'll let you have your way.”

Then Jinyoung slowly pulls down Jackson's pants and his dick just springs up. Hard from all the teasing. Jinyoung could see the precum dripping from his slit. Jinyoung was eager. He use the honey like a lubricant and began coating Jackson's dick then he was slowly sucking it like a lollipop. Jackson thought he could cum right there looking at Jinyoung’s beautiful mouth around his dick. He was thrusting his hips into Jinyoung's mouth, slowly fucking his mouth. When Jinyoung was satisfied that all the honey was licked, he turns to Jackson and ask, “Shall I release you now honey bear?” “Yes,” growls Jackson. 

As soon as Jinyoung opens the handcuffs, Jackson's mouth was on his, assaulting his mouth and neck and chest. The he turns Jinyoung around and spread his ass cheeks. The suddenly he feels honey being drip there. Jinyoung gasp and before he could react, Jackson was eating him, turning him into goo. He was holding onto the pillows as anchors as it feels so good. He could feel himself getting more and more arouse. Suddenly he feels something being pushed into his hole slowly, Jackson had use the honey as lubricant. Jinyoung was moaning with pleasure and urges Jackson to move. Jackson pulled the pillows from him and place it under his abs so that his ass was slightly elevated. Soon Jackson was hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

Jinyoung feels his body trembling and all of a sudden, Jackson pulls him up so that they were both kneeling on the bed, Jackson was still in him. Jackson took the honey and spread it on his neck. Jackson was now slowly thrusting into him while licking and sucking on his honey neck. One arm was around his waist to stop him from moving too much. His other hand, covered in honey was now stroking him in tandem with his thrust. Jinyoung was holding onto Jackson's torso for support. 

Then Jackson growls, “This honey bear loves his honey.” Then he quicken his thrust and strokes until he feels Jinyoung's cum in his hands before he releases into him. He turns Jinyoung around and starts licking his dick but Jinyoung was pushing him away as he was feeling very sensitive. Jackson pulls his hands away and pins his body down with his and continues until he could here Jinyoung whimpering. After he was done, Jackson took the handcuffs and handcuffs Jinyoung's hand.

“Now you are my prisoner of love. Let's go take a shower,” commands Jackson.

“Euw, so cheesy babe,” laughs Jinyoung but he obeys and follows Jackson into the bathroom wondering what games was Jackson thinking of already.

 

Sometimes you just need a little distraction to get you back on the right track? Maybe.


	28. Had a bad day again

It was a busy few weeks for JB. He had business meetings all over which I includes him flying in and out of the country to China, the Philippines, Singapore, Thailand and Indonesia. He was glad that at least he has Youngjae and Yugyeom with him at all times. It was really tiring to go to a lot of meetings, striking up deals and collaborations and discussions and visiting the sites and not everything goes according to plans. So sometimes they would have to stay a bit longer then 2 or 3 days as planned and it makes him grumpy.

 

Mark couldn't join him for his business trips as his new notebooks was finalize and he was busy overseeing the production and distribution of it to the stores as well as his online shop. And also, he and JB had finally agreed on the interior design of their new house, so Mark was also overseeing the renovation of the place to make sure that everything was according to his design. GD hyung was breathing down his neck to get his brand started which was a good thing. Designing pieces for  _**M &J inc.** _ goes on as usual and he was taking care of things when JB is not around. He misses JB when he is away, so on days that JB is not around, he decides to sleep at his own place as he didn't want to be surrounded by JB's things. The only thing he brings back is one of JB's t-shirts so he could sleep in it.

 

JB was in a bad mood and even Youngjae and Yugyeom didn't dare to disturb him during the journey from the meeting room until the airport until the flight from Indonesia back to Seoul. They, as in the other party and JB couldn't agree with certain things so JB deemed that the meeting was a failure. It had taken them months just to get an appointment with this certain company and months of planning down the drain. He was frustrated.

 

Mark was happy that JB was coming home today. He decided to surprise JB by cooking him a welcome home dinner and invited his parents to come over as it has been ages since they had seen Daddy and Mummy Im, especially for Mark. He wanted everything to be perfect. He cooks up all JB's favourite food. Cleaned up the penthouse, well, kindof as they had a maid that comes in to clean up the place every week. But he did cleaned up the bedroom at least. It was 7.30pm when he heard the front door open. He rushes to hug his boyfriend whom he was missing.

“Welcome home B,” hugging and kissing JB on the lips.

“What's this?” JB ask while hugging and kissing Mark halfheartedly.

“Surprise? I've invited your parents over too?” Mark was smiling.

“Ugh…” JB groaned.

“You don't like it?” Mark ask quietly.

“It's just that I wanted a quiet night tonight with you,” sighs JB.

“We still could after your parents leave?” Trying to convince JB.

“Don't you get it? I want to be alone! Why are you so dense?” JB throwing his hands up in the air.

“Why are you yelling at me for?” Mark trying to remain calm.

“I had a bad day okay! I just wanted to come home to my boyfriend and have a quiet night. But no… I come home to this! And my parents are coming over? Why didn't you tell me?” Yells JB.

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise okay! What's the matter with you?” Mark yelling back.

“The deal fell through okay! After months of planning it fell through. Wasted time okay! But you wouldn't understand that would you cause you are just a freelancer!” JB continues. Mark could feel hot tears in his eyes but he was determine to not let JB see him cry. But he was more pissed beyond a doubt.

“I chose to be a freelancer! So what! You chose to have an office job! Chose to have your own goddamn company!” says Mark. Before JB could answer him back, Mark continued.

“If I wasn't a freelancer, I wouldn't have met you! I would still be in the US! So there! And just because you are frustrated about the deal, don't let it out on me! I'm not a your fucking punching bag B!” Mark getting angrier by the minute.

At that moment, Daddy and Mummy Im arrives and was ringing the doorbell. Mark opens the door and gave both of them a hug. He was already putting on his jacket to leave.

“Errr… Hi daddy, hi mummy. Please enjoy the meal. I've just received an urgent call from one of my clients so I have to go meet them now. Sorry about this. JB is home. I'll see you guys soon. Bye.” And he left. 

JB took a deep breath and hugs his parents and pretended that everything was okay but deep down he knew he was at fault. He shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him and he shouldn't have yelled at Mark as he was only trying to give him a surprise. When he sat down at the table, he realizes that it was all his favorite food. He felt like a jerk throughout the whole dinner. All he could think about was Mark making an effort to welcome him home even though he was busy with his own work, trying to do something nice for him and he had to let his temper get the best of him.

 

Mark was just driving around not really knowing where to go. He didn't want to go back to his apartment or back to the penthouse obviously and their house wasn't ready yet. He knew that JB was in a bad mood as Youngjae had sent him a text as soon as they landed. But he was hurt that instead of sharing with him his frustration, JB took it out on him. 

Mark has spent the whole day getting dinner ready and he was planning on having an intimate night with JB. He even accidentally burnt his left wrist because of the stove as he was distracted for a while. He missed JB and he hates being far apart from him even if it was a few days. This was not what he had planned. Driving aimlessly was not what he had planned. He kept playing the scene over and over his head trying to see where he went wrong when he tried to do something nice. Was it because of the food or him or anything? Did he say something wrong? He just couldn’t think of anything. 

 

As soon as Daddy and Mummy Im left his house, JB tried to call Mark but he wasn't picking up. JB was starting to get worried.

Mark's phone was ringing nonstop at around 10.30pm. When he saw it was JB's name, tears started to fall. He decides to ignore his phone. Soon his phone was beeping.

 

**B:** Baby, please pick up your phone

**B:** Baby, I'm so sorry

**B:** Where are you?

**B:** I'm worried about you. Please pick up your phone 

**B:** Baby? I'm sorry

**B:** Baby, pick up your phone. I'm so worried. I'm so sorry. I was wrong.

**B:** Baby please come home. I love you

 

JB had long cleared and cleaned up the plates but he made sure he kept some food aside for Mark. He knew that Mark hasn't eaten his dinner yet but he wasn't sure if he did stop for food.  _ I fucked up. Baby please come home. Please be ok. _ He was now pacing around the living room. Going crazy from worry.  _ If anything would happen to Mark I don't know what I would do. _ It was another hour of JB pacing around the room and looking out the balcony hoping that Mark would walk through that door at any minute.  _ Baby where are you? Please be safe. I'm so stupid. Arghhh. _ JB couldn't wait any longer. He was getting ready to go find Mark when he heard the doorknob turn. His heart stops. When he saw Mark walking into the house, JB rush over to him, hugging and kissing his face all over, pulling away from him only to check if he was okay. JB was cupping Mark's face by now and notices that Mark's eyes was red and puffy. His nose was resembling like Rudolph’s nose by now.

“Baby, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I was so worried. Where did you go? I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me. I was stupid. I shouldn't have let out my frustration at you. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you. I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry,” tears starting to fall from JB's eyes. He was nuzzling Mark's neck. He was relief that Mark is home but his heart hurts knowing that he made Mark cry. JB was pulling Mark close. So close that nothing could pass in between them at that moment. Mark let's JB hold him like that. Mark was now caressing JB's hair seeing his strong man shedding tears made his heartache a little. JB was soon quiet. He slowly lifts his head to look at Mark in the eyes, cupping his face.

“Baby, I'm so sorry I've hurt you. I didn't mean to.”

“I know B but it hurts. It was as if you regret meeting me you know. It sounded like you didn't want me,” Mark was sniffling.

“I'm so sorry baby. I would never regret meeting you. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me. No baby. I'm so sorry,” wiping the tears from Mark's face.

Hugging him closer. His heart hurt knowing that he was the reason that Mark is crying in his arms now.

“I knew you were frustrated because Youngjae gave me a heads up. But next time please talk to me. I'm here. I may not be a CEO like you, B, but I am a CEO’s boyfriend,” says Mark. JB is caressing Mark's face by now. 

“What did I do to deserve you baby? I'm so sorry. I love you so much baby.” 

 

JB started kissing Mark on the lips. His lips seeking reconciliation in Mark's lips. His eyes looking into Mark's hoping to receive the reconciliation that he was seeking. Mark's lips begins to respond to his. His mouth opening to let JB's tongue wander in, his hand around his neck, hand on his hair to pull him closer. JB was now showering kisses on Mark's face, ears, neck and wherever he could reach without letting Mark go. JB begin to feel his arousal growing. He carries Mark into the room, Mark wrapping his legs around his waist. JB laid him down on the bed. He quickly strips down not wanting to be far from Mark. 

He lowers himself down, caressing his face gently and whispers to Mark, “Let me show you how much I want you baby. Let me take care of you.” Mark's body trembles in anticipation. JB begin unbuttoning Mark's shirt. He places a kiss at each spot the button uncovers. Slowly licking and gently sucking the skin. He could feel his baby’s body quivering. After he had take off his shirt, JB begin kissing Mark slowly. Lips touching lips. Tongue touching tongue. Mark's fingers tangled in his hair. 

One of his hand stroking his baby's body, while the other cupping his face. He slowly licks his way to his baby's ears. Sucking and gently biting on the earlobes. Making his baby moan in ecstasy. Then he started moving to his neck and collarbone. Biting down on the collarbone, sucking and licking his neck until he could hear his baby whimpering. He was taking his sweet time to elicit sounds from his baby. Making him tremble beneath his fingers. Then JB's lips was back on his baby's lips. Sucking and biting them. JB was slowly grinding into his hips. Slow lazy movements making his arousal hard against his pants. JB was making circular movements with his hips. The friction of his pants against his dick was delicious and it was driving him crazy. 

Slowly Mark could feel JB slipping his fingers in his mouth. “Suck,” JB commanded. Mark begin sucking on JB's fingers. He could see JB's eyes full of lust. Mark began gently nipping on his fingers. JB's fingers was soon replaced with his lips again. Then Mark felt JB's wet fingers slowly rubbing on his nipples. Gently tugging and twisting them. Mark was whimpering from delicious pleasure. He wanted release and his hand slowly reaches his pants but JB pulls it away. Mark winces as it was the burnt wrist. JB looks at the wrist and looks at Mark.

“Baby? What happened?”

“It's nothing B. I was clumsy. I didn't notice the hot stove,” explains Mark.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry baby.” He starts caressing his baby's wrist. Licking and kissing it gently. He made a mental note to be careful with it.

He fingers was back to playing with Mark's nipples. JB was now slowly biting and sucking his way to his baby's nipples. With one hand on his sensitive left nipple and one hand holding down his hips, JB begins sucking the right nipple fervently. Mark was now writhing and moaning from sensitivity. With every suck, JB could feel Mark arching into his mouth. He could feel his precum wetting Mark's pants. His baby so pliant under his hands and mouth. JB wanted more, he changes from the right nipple to his left, feeling his baby's body trembling.

“B-B-B, please,” Mark stammers from pleasure. He couldn't form coherent sentences now.

“Be patient okay baby. I wanna show you how much I want you,” pleads JB. Mark's could only nod his head weakly. JB then made his way to his baby's abs and hipbone. Taking his sweet time in tracing the contour of his abs and slowly gnawing on the hipbone. Mark was mewling. Calling out his name softly. JB felt his goosebumps rise from the sound of his baby's voice. He knew he wanted to take his time to make Mark come undone but he has to hold on as well. JB himself was panting by now. 

His hand is holding Mark's waistband, he slowly unzips his pants and purposely press down slightly to feel Mark's erection. He heard his baby takes in a sharp breath and begin moaning. JB could feel the nails on Mark's fingers on his arms. He pulls down his pants slowly. Mark was now holding on the pillow and bedsheets as his anchor. JB just stands there, looking at his baby. Skin wet and flushed, trembling with desire and he is now only clad in his boxers. “You are so beautiful baby,” whispers JB. Then he slowly crawls towards Mark's dick. He was now licking, sucking his baby's inner thighs. His sucks turns into bites. 

Mark was turning into a hot mess. He feels JB's fingers probing his ass, then he hears the opening and closing of the side table drawers. JB was soon mouthing his dick through his boxers. Mark almost cum feeling JB's mouth on his dick but he tries his best to hold on longer. He was pulling JB up to him so he could kiss him.

“B, I'm so close.”

“Almost baby. Just a little while okay,” JB caressing his lips while looking at him in the eyes. Mark nods his head. JB gives his lips a peck and slowly peels his boxers away. His boxers was wet with precum. JB begin coating his fingers with lubricant while licking his baby's tip. He was giving the head kitten licks while stroking him. The he slowly sucks on it while his fingers makes way to finger his baby's hole. Mark's hands was now on JB's hair, gently tugging it. JB slowly alternate one finger, two fingers, three fingers into his hole, slowly opening him up and scissoring him until he was panting, feeling his prostate being assaulted at every insertion.

“B,” Mark was pleading at JB now.

“Lube me up please baby,” while handing Mark the lubricant. Mark wasted no time in coating his hands with lube before rubbing it on JB's dick. He was eagerly stroking it.

“Baby, not so fast. I want to cum inside you,” grunts JB. Mark slows down his hands looking at JB trembling from his touch. JB couldn't take it anymore, he pushes Mark back onto the bed and slowly pushes himself into Mark. Mark was writhing and moaning from over sensitivity. He begins lacing his fingers with Mark's, “Baby, I want you to look at me.” Mark stares into his eyes. JB begins to move slowly. Every time he hits his baby's prostate, Mark cries out. 

JB begins to pick up his pace. JB was also groaning and moaning and every stroke. He releases one hand and begins stroking his baby in tandem with his thrust. Mark was so turned on and was so ready, it only took JB three strokes to have him shooting out his cum onto their body. JB continues to stroke him until he could not spill no more. Mark pulls JB to kiss him and laces his fingers on his free hand once more. JB begins to thrust harder and he cum when he heard Mark calling out his name. He was thrusting himself into Mark slowly after he had cum. 

He slowly pulls himself out from his baby and started licking his hole feeling his baby shaking from pleasure. Mark was sobbing his name by now being thoroughly pleasures and was feeling very sensitive. JB pulls himself up so that he was face to face with Mark. He was on top of him. He kisses Mark languidly. Then they just lie there holding each other.

“Baby, I love you so much.”

“I love you too B. I hate fighting with you,” Mark sniffles. JB pulls his chin up so that Mark could look at him.

“Me too. I'm sorry baby. I promise I'll talk to you next time and not use you as a punching bag,” kissing his temple. Mark sighs contently. Then he felt his stomach growl.

“Hungry baby? I left some food for you. It was delicious. Thank you,” looking at his baby affectionately. Mark nods his head.

“Let's take a shower first B,” says Mark.

“I love make up sex,” teases JB. Mark pouts. JB pulls him up and begins kissing him and slowly leads him into the bathroom.

 

After they had their shower, JB went into the kitchen to heat up the food and fed Mark. He pulls Mark into his lap so he could wrap his arms around Mark while he eats. He didn't want to be away from him for more than a minute.

“You know B, I had such a great welcome home plan,” says Mark while eating the kimchi soup he made.

“Really? I'm sorry baby,” JB apologizes.

“Yes. It involves chocolates, strawberries and whip cream. Oh well,” Mark continues eating. JB groans. Mark laughs at his reaction. Then all of a sudden, JB stood up and pulls Mark with him walking towards the fridge.

“I'm still eating B,” says Mark.

“Not anymore baby. You are having dessert now or I am. It doesn't matter,” replies JB. Mark burst out laughing realizing what JB was planning. 


	29. What I would do without you

“Babe you are leaving me alone? For a whole week?” Pouts Jackson.

“You can follow me if you want to boo, you know that,” says Jinyoung while packing.

“I would if I could but I'm trying to finish up the demo to present to PD-nim by December,” whines Jackson.

“I know babe but it's been awhile since I visited my parents or you so to speak and December is a busy month for us. So this would be the best time,” trying to placate his whining boyfriend.

“But I'll miss my honey bear and I don't know what to do with myself besides masturbating but that is besides the point,” Jackson still whining. Jinyoung laughs.

“You can call Bam Bam over,” suggests Jinyoung.

“He is busy with some guy he calls V,” says Jackson. Jinyoung pinches his cheeks. “You'll be fine. I really have to go babe. You've already made me late.”

“Okay. You take care boo. Send my regards to your parents,” kissing his Jinyoung. 

 

With the close of the door, Jackson was alone. He doesn't like being alone in the house and he wasn't so good at being alone. After being alone for the second day, he was going crazy. Bam Bam was busy with V and his other friends are preparing for their comeback or busy with their comeback or busy with their schedules. Then he thought of JB. They could meet up for gym then dinner or something like that but he doesn't have his number. The only way to him would be… Mark. He takes a deep breath and decided to ask Mark for JB’s number.  _ Suck it up buttercup. You guys are friends right? Right! _

 

**Ka Yee:** Hi Yi En. Could I get JB's number please? 

 

Mark was a bit surprise to get a text from Jackson but there are sort of friends right? But he was looking for JB anyways.

 

**Yi En:** Sure. But he is not around this week. He is in Indonesia for work. Anything I can help?

 

Damn, JB is not around.  _ Doesn't hurt to try right? _

 

**Ka Yee:** I was bored and I thought I could invite him to a gym to have a friendly competition :)

**Yi En:** (: Jinyoung might kill you.

**Ka Yee:** IF he finds out :p but JB is not around anyways. It's ok. Tqs

**Yi En:** Ok. No prob. Where is Jinyoung?

**Ka Yee:** He went back to Busan to visit his parents for a week. I didn't follow him this time cause I have some work to finish up.

 

Mark understands now. Jackson never liked being alone. He gets restless.

 

**Yi En:** You've finished with work today?

**Ka Yee:** Yes. I'm bored and alone :(

**Yi En:** How about a game of basketball and then dinner? 

**Ka Yee:** Really? Yes please. Where?

**Yi En:** There is a park near my place. We can meet there. Then I'll drive us to wherever for dinner?

**Ka Yee:** Okay! Now?

**Yi En:** Sure. I've finish with my work as well. Cya.

**Ka Yee:** Cya!

 

Mark couldn't believe that he agreed to meet up with Jackson. Well, technically he invited him along.  _ No harm right? Just a friend accompanying a friend. _

Jackson couldn't believe that Mark actually invited him to play basketball and dinner.  _ Wow. This is progress. _

 

They met up at the courts near Mark's place as promised. Mark was there warming up already. Then he sees Jackson coming out of the taxi. Wearing, surprisingly his Squirtle cap, and not surprisingly a black tank top and black shorts. Mark waves at him. Jackson sees Mark. He was wearing a blue and white tank top with dark blue shorts.

“Hi,” says Jackson.

“Hi,” replies Mark.

Mark passes the ball to Jackson and smiles. Jackson smirks.

“You are going down Yi En!”

“Not if I can help it Ka Yee.”

They started their game of 1 on 1, half court. Soon they were sounding like JB and Jackson.

“You cheated Ka Yee!” Pointing at Jackson.

“Did not Yi En!” Sticking his tongue out at Mark.

 

They continued playing for about an hour and a half. They both collapse from exhaustion on the courts. Drinking their water and isotonic drinks while wiping their sweat.

“That was a great game Yi En and I won,” teases Jackson.

“You wish,” sticking his tongue out at Jackson.

“I scored more than you!” Jackson retaliates.

“Did not!” And Mark splashes water at Jackson and runs away laughing.

“Hey!” And started chasing Mark. They were like two kids. After running around for a few laps trying to splash each other, Mark calls a truce.

“Fine. If you think you won, winners buy dinner,” smiles Mark.

“Hey. Hmmmphhh fine,” grumbles Jackson.

“Thanks puppy,” as he ruffles Jackson's hair. Jackson sticks his tongue out at Mark and puts on his snapback. Mark chuckles. Jackson was secretly smiling.

 

As they got into Beast, both of them took off their top off to change into another t-shirt as their tops were drenched in sweat. Both of them were stealing glances at each other. Appreciating the other's body.

“So what do you wanna eat?” Mark turns to Jackson.

“Hmmm… How about Chinese cuisine?” Suggest Jackson.

“Okay. You are buying anyway,” Replies Mark excitedly.

Jackson secretly smiles knowing that Mark loves Chinese food as much as he does.

 

They were now seated at a back alley in a small restaurant. They ordered dumplings, yongchow fried rice, stir fry vegetables, black pepper beef and corn soup. For drinks they only order ice tea. While waiting for their food, they started updating about what projects are they doing at the moment. It was easy. They were talking about anything and everything as they haven’t seen each other since the fair. When the food arrives, they tuck in the food with gusto. They polished everything. The game made them famished. As promised, Jackson paid for their dinner.

“Thanks Ka Yee,” Mark smiles sweetly at Jackson.

“Whatever,” Jackson trying his best to not smile but he could feel the edge of lips pulling up. Jackson didn't really want the night to end. He was having fun and he and Mark wasn't awkward anymore.

“Do you want to go for dessert Yi En?” Suggest Jackson. He remembers that Mark has a sweet tooth.

“Sure but my treat?” Says Mark.

“Of course!” Replies Jackson.

 

They found a dessert house not far from the restaurant. They went in and ordered a banana split to share as Jackson, in his own words, was on a diet.

“Why are you on a diet?” Ask Mark who was genuinely curious.

“Can't you see I'm fat? Look at my flabby cheeks Yi En,” replies Jackson.

“What flabs? Those are skin Ka Yee. Anyways, you are not fat,” answers Mark.

“Hey! Are you saying my skin stretches that much?” Jackson looking worried. 

Mark laughs, “You silly monkey!” 

Jackson grins. After talking for a while, Jackson notices that Mark has some ice cream on his upper lip. He almost reaches out to help wipe it but realize that might be too much. So he gestures to Mark that he has something on his lips. Mark looks at him confused.  _ This guy is still as blur as ever _ , Jackson thinks to himself. So he reach over and help Mark wipes it off. Mark feels his ears turning red from the contact.

“Errr… Thanks,” murmurs Mark.

“Errr… You're welcome,” murmurs Jackson. Then he looks at his watch and says, “Look it's getting late. We better get going. I need to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Sure,” and Mark was smiling again. They walk towards Beast.

“Do you need a ride Ka Yee?” Ask Mark.

“Oh, it's okay. Here is very close to my place. Just need to get my bag,” replies Jackson.

“Okay. See you around,” says Mark.

 

When Mark arrives home at his own apartment, he heard a beep on his phone.

**B:** Baby I miss you. Wish you were here ):

**Baby:** Miss u too B :* come home soon 

Mark smiles. He was missing JB at the moment but it felt nice spending time with Jackson. Just playing basketball and having dinner and dessert after. Mark unconsciously lifts his hand to where Jackson had wipe the ice cream from his lips. He could still remember the heat he felt where Jackson touch him. The touch he was once too familiar with. He decided to take his shower and go straight to sleep.

 

Jackson was stupidly happy. He was smiling nonstop from the time he and Mark separated after dessert. It was nice to be able to play basketball with him and enjoy dinner and dessert. Mark looked so adorable with the ice cream on his upper lip. He had to help him clean it. His skin and his lips felt so soft. He was tempted to remove the ice cream with his lips. But decided against it.

Jackson remembers the time when they were still together. They have both bought some ice cream home, and was enjoying it after dinner. Mark had some ice cream on his upper lip. Jackson did the same thing, first he gestures to Mark that he had some ice cream on his upper lip but Mark didn't understand. Instead of using his fingers, Jackson leaned in to Mark and licks it off. Then he proceeded to nibble on his lips. Soon, Jackson was cupping his face, kissing his lips urgently. He was sucking on his lips, sucking on Mark's tongue to make him moan. Mark wasn't loud but it was enough to make the younger aroused. Soon Jackson was stroking his body, pulling Mark closer and closer to kiss him. Mark was mewling under his touch, his mouth, so pliant. Hands around his neck, hands in his hair. Mark felt like he was melting in Jackson's hands and mouth. 

 

Then Jackson's phone starting beeping. It was Jinyoung checking up on him.

**Jinyoungie:** Hey boo. What are you doing? Miss me?

**J.bear:** Just got home. Going for a shower. Of course I miss you.

 

Then they texted a while more before Jackson finally goes and shower to cool him off. The image of him kissing Mark made him semi aroused until Jinyoung’s text brought him back to earth.  _ What the hell? That was a long time ago. _

 

About two days after that, Jackson was in the studio recording again and it was a long day. He was not very satisfied with the song that he was recording today which was, Wanted. He felt that there was something missing. He decided to take a lunch break. He took out his phone and starting going on his social media. Then he remembered about the night he spent with Mark.  _ Should I? Just friends who are in need of company. Yes. That's it.  _

 

**Ka Yee:** Yi En… heeeellllppppp

 

Mark panics when he saw that text from Jackson.  _ Is he ok?  _

 

**Yi En:** Are you ok Ka Yee? What’s the matter? What happened?

 

Jackson chuckles.  _ He must be panicking by now.  _

 

**Ka Yee:** I am so uninspired. I feel like there is something not right with the song I’m recording now but I cannot figure it out. Helllllppppp

**Yi En:** You monkey! I thought it was something serious ok.

**Ka Yee:** It is serious! This is my livelihood!

 

Mark laughs.  _ Still the drama queen that he is. _

 

**Yi En:** What can I do? I’m just a designer :p

**Ka Yee:** Hellllpppppp

**Yi En:** Suffer!!! Haha but seriously, I don’t know what to do. Go ask Jinyoung.

**Ka Yee:** He is busy with his life at the other side of the world :(

**Yi En:**  Go get yourself a Kinder Bueno. It’ll make your world right again.

**Ka Yee:** Please get me one?

**Yi En:** Go get it yourself :p

**Ka Yee:** Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee Yi En

**Yi En:** Ugh. Fine. Now go back to work. I got things to do.

**Ka Yee:** Yeay :) would you accompany me for dinner tonight again? And maybe some gym time before that? Pretty please with cherries on top?

 

Jackson holds his breath after he sent that text. What made him to that, he didn’t know. Mark was taken by surprise again with Jackson’s request but there was no harm in it right.

 

**Yi En:** Fine. Where do I meet you?

**Ka Yee:** How about we just meet up here at JYP headquarters? The gym i go to is nearby and we can grab dinner around here. Ok? 

**Yi En:** K. Time?

**Ka Yee:** 8pm

**Yi En:** Kbye.

 

A smile remained on Jackson’s lips. He was giddy with happiness and he doesn't know why. He went back to the studio feeling more refresh and recorded the song again. This time he felt that he nailed it and it would be a good demo for JYP to evaluate. He couldn’t wait till 8.00pm. 

 

The day past by very fast for Mark. He was overseeing the making of 2 custom pieces at the workshop. On top of that, he had received an offer from oversea to stock his notebooks there. He was very excited and he actually sent GD hyung some design ideas for his brand. Soon it would be 8.00pm.

 

Jackson was already waiting outside JYP at 8.00pm sharp for Mark. About 5 minutes later, Mark was walking towards him. Mark was wearing a grey tank top with black sweatpants. Jackson couldn’t stop staring at him. He really toned up a whole lot.

“Hi Yi En,”grins Jackson.

“Hi Ka Yee,” replies Mark while giving him a Kinder Bueno. The face on Jackson’s face lights up.

“Thank you Yi En,” holding the chocolate bar gingerly. Then Jackson held onto Mark’s elbow leading him towards the gym.

They were working out on different machines when they reached the gym. Jackson couldn’t help but to look at Mark from time to time. He was tracing his body with his eyes. The sweat rolling down his neck towards his chest. His tone arms and legs. Those abs. He caught a glimpse of Mark’s abs when he use the hem of his tank top to wipe his sweat. Jackson caught himself swallowing a few times.  _ Focus Jackson! You need rock hard abs and biceps and thighs and I’m rambling on again. _ Jackson was trying to focus on his workout. It was about an hour of workout when he saw Mark walking towards him.

“I’m done. I’m going to take a shower now okay,”says Mark.

“Okay. I’m almost done,”replies Jackson.  _ Why did I have to tell him that. _

Jackson waited until he saw Mark walking out of the shower before he went to take his shower. He didn’t want to have anymore mental images than he already have by going in there when Mark might be walking around half naked. Not that he had never seen him naked before but not with his newly improved body.

Mark decided to text JB while waiting for Jackson to shower.

**Baby:** B, whatcha doing?

**B:** I just finished my meeting. Why?

**Baby:** Nothing. Just wondering. So when are you coming home to me?

**B:** (; tomorrow baby

**Baby:** Really? (:

**B:** Yes baby. The meeting was successful and I can’t wait to see you.

**Baby:** Can't wait to see u too B

 

Jackson was ready and saw Mark sitting down smiling at his phone. He was sure it was JB. 

“JB?” Looking at Mark. Mark just nods his head smiling.

“When is he coming home?” Ask Jackson.

“Tomorrow,” smiles Mark. 

“What's for dinner?” Jackson looking at Mark.

“I fancy pizza,” Mark looking Jackson hopefully.

“Yes! Let's go!” Says Jackson excitedly.

 

After they had both gone home, Jackson called Jinyoung.

“Babeeeee, I miss u,” was the first thing Jackson said to Jinyoung when he picked up the phone.

“Honey bear, I miss you too. Have you been good?” Ask Jinyoung.

“Of course! I've been in and out of the studio okay but it's not the same without you,” pouts Jackson.

“I'll be home soon boo,” making kissy sounds to his boyfriend.

“Not soon enough honey bear,”whines Jackson.

“Soon babe. In three days time okay,” trying to coax Jackson. 

“Okay but all attention on me boo,” Jackson feeling much better already.

“Of course. Just be ready for me,” Jinyoung trying not to smirk.

“My dick is always ready for you babe. All night long,” teases Jackson. He could hear Jinyoung takes in a sharp breath. Jinyoung purposely puts on a breathy voice, “And I’m always ready for you all night long boo.” 

Jackson groans, “Just get your ass back here soon babe. Miss you. Take care. Bye.”

“Miss you too boo. Bye,” replies Jinyoung.

 

Since he couldn’t sleep, Jackson takes his notebook to write on the bed. He didn’t know what to write so he thought he just write down whatever comes to mind. But his mind seems to be blank and he was getting a bit frustrated for the lack of ideas, Then his mind wondered to Mark. He was remembering the day they played basketball and today’s gym session. A smile starts to form on his face. It was fun doing things with Mark again as Mark was always game to do anything he suggest. He was happy enough that Mark would reply his text but to agree to have dinner with him twice, he was over the moon. 

 

Then he remembered how Mark looked in his tank top. Not tight but it was form fitting and it showcases his body perfectly. He remembered how hot and delicious he looked when he was at the gym. Jackson wanted to lick the sweat off Mark’s abs. To bite into his neck to hear him whine and whimper against him. It was like that one time when Mark and him went swimming at the beach years ago. They found a secluded spot while exploring the beach. They were alone in the water when all of a sudden Mark decided to pull him underwater pretending to drown him. Jackson got his revenge when he caught him from behind and he bit his shoulder. Mark was trying to shrug him off but Jackson was stronger then him and held him tight. He pulled him to shallow water and began licking and sucking his neck. It was a bit cold and the warmth of their body being close together was nice. Jackson was taking his time just biting and nibbling and sucking on Mark’s ears, jaw, neck, shoulder and chest. Mark was whining and whimpering against him. Hands in his hair, hands digging into his back and arms. Hips grinding his hips.

Jackson suddenly slaps himself.  _ Knock it off Jackson. Stop it! _ When he looks down, he saw that he was aroused. He groans and went into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

 

Mark had forgotten how fun it was being around Jackson. But he has already seen him twice this week for dinner and also activities. Jackson has always been a ball energy and it rubs off on the people around him. Mark felt that it was nice to be out of the house for activities once in awhile. At least he wasn’t being creepy or awkward about it.  _  I think we can be friends _


	30. Take a bow

Jackson’s demo or guide for his songs Wanted and Driving Myself Insane was ready after being cooped up in the studio for one week when Jinyoung wasn’t around. He considers it productive even though it was only two songs which means he has another two more to present to JYP. He was feeling very nervous about presenting the songs to JYP because it was the first time for Jackson to have written all the lyrics all by himself. He was also directly involved with the composition of the song, the production of the song as well as the arrangement of the songs. He feels like it is his baby and he will be bringing his baby to the slaughterhouse. Its either they will be safe from the abattoir or they would be slaughtered. 

He was very glad that Jinyoung was finally back from Busan and is around when he is presenting to JYP today. He was happy to be in Jinyoung’s arms again and he showed his appreciation to him few times a night since he got back. Jinyoung was trying his best to not show how sore he was in the studio. The appointment with JYP is at 10am. Jackson and Jinyoung was in the studio since 7am so that Jackson could warm up his voice in the piano room which was something JYP has always drilled into his idols and artist head the importance of it.

 

Jinyoung was playing the piano to calm Jackson’s nerves as he was pacing inside the small room.

“Boo, can you stop pacing. You’ll do fine. I’ve heard the demo. It is good,” says Jinyoung.

“I can’t help it babe. I’m just very nervous. What if he doesn’t like it?” Jackson begins to panic. Jackson was even more fidgety by now. Jinyoung was getting slightly annoyed. He turned around in the piano seat, pulled Jackson’s hips towards him. Jinyoung started unbuckling Jackson’s belt and unzipping his pants. He pulls down Jackson’s pants and started stroking his inner thighs and nosing his crotch until he could feel Jackson’s arousal.

“Babe, what are you doing?” ask Jackson, eyes wide with lust.

“Shhh,” said Jinyoung and he started mouthing Jackson’s cloth dick. Jackson brought his hands into Jinyoung’s hair. Slowly feeling his boxers getting wet from Jinyoung’s saliva. Jinyoung then tugs Jackson’s boxers down and pull his dick towards him. He started licking the tip slowly like he was licking ice cream. His fingers digging into Jackson’s thighs. He could hear Jackson starting to moan softly. Then Jinyoung starts inserting Jackson’s dick into his mouth slowly. Licking and sucking his way to the base. He could feel Jackson started moving his hips to fuck his mouth. Jinyoung growls and holds his hips in place.

He wanted to distract the idol. He started sucking and stroking him at the same time. Sometimes he would just stroke him and looks at his facial expressions. He would alternate between sucking on his inner thighs with his hand on Jackson’s dick or both hands and mouth on his dick. He could hear Jackson’s breath hitching. He was now concentrating on making Jackson cum. He could feel Jackson’s hands tightening in his hair and soon he hears him grunting and feels him cuming in his throat and he continues sucking him until there was nothing left. Then he slowly tucks him back in so that he looks presentable for JYP. He pulls Jackson to straddle him while he nuzzles his neck.

“Thank you babe. Just what I needed to calm my nerves,” Jackson kissing the top of Jinyoung’s head.

“You are insatiable honey bear and I don’t think my ass can take it today,”grins Jinyoung.

“I’m sorry babe but your ass is so yummy and I can’t stop wanting it,” teases Jackson. Jinyoung hits his arms. Jackson cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Time to go boo. It’s time,”says Jinyoung while nudging Jackson off his lap.

 

It was exactly 10 am when JYP walks into the studio. Everybody greets him including Jackson and Jinyoung. He took one look around, apparently satisfied with the people that was there to evaluate the song.

“I’m ready, so let's hear it,” says JYP.

Jinyoung was the one who played both demos for them to listen. Everybody remains quiet throughout the time the demo was being played. All reserving their comments until JYP says something. It was very nerve wrecking for Jackson. He felt his hands shaking from being nervous. Jinyoung had to put his hands over his to keep them from shaking. Jackson was grateful that Jinyoung understood him without chastising him. Even though both songs was finish before 10 minutes was over, Jackson felt like it was an hour before anybody said anything. After both songs had been played, JYP cleared his throat.

“It was much better than I had anticipated Jackson,” looking at the idol fondly. The other people in the room agrees with his opinion.

“Thank you PD-nim,”says Jackson.

“I like the arrangements and the composition. Very well done. Keep it the way it is and start recording soon,” JYP looking at him then he turns to Jinyoung.

“Make sure his other schedules are not affected Jinyoung. I think he would be getting busy soon as it is the beginning of December already.”

“Yes sir,” replies Jinyoung. Then JYP went out of the studio. Jackson could finally give a sigh of relief. He thought he was going to faint. Then he hugs Jinyoung tightly. Jinyoung kisses Jackson on the cheek.

“Told ya. Now will you excuse me as I have somebody’s schedule to take care of,” Jinyoung smiling fondly at his idol boyfriend. Jackson smiles and started to make plans to record his other two demos while juggling time to record the newly approved songs. But he knew he could only do that once he sees his schedule for December. But he was too excited and he wanted to make sure he has enough time to use the studio for his songs. He didn’t know why he did it but it seems to be an automatic reflex, he sent a text to Mark.

 

**Ka Yee:** Guess what Yi En, JYP PD-nim has just approved 2 more of my songs for my album. Yeay!

**Yi En:** Congrats! That’s great. See, there was nothing to worry about.

 

Mark smiles at the text. He must have been very nervous the whole morning. Mark was in the workshop this morning to look at the finished custom pieces. He wanted to make sure that it was according to his design and it was approved by the client before they send it over to Singapore. It was a custom made piece for a client in Singapore whom JB has met during one of his meetings. The client had recognize his name from the magazine that GD hyung was interviewed in. Mark decided to drop by JB’s office to pass him the documents to sign and it was an excuse so that he could see him.

 

Mark made his way to JB’s office once he had parked Beast. JB’s secretary told him to wait inside. When he walks into JB’s office, there was already somebody in there. He notice that this guy was tall, over 180cm. He is a good looking guy with raven black hair, his lips was cherry red. When the guy notice that Mark had walk into the room, his eyes was staring at him and it was mesmerizing. Mark could see that this guy was wearing a pair of black earrings. When this stranger saw him, Mark could see the smirk on his face. Mark felt a bit awkward and didn’t know what to do as he is not good with people and was quite shy. The guy walks towards him and he was standing really close.

“Hi, I’m Junhoe. You are?” extending his hand to Mark.

“Hi, I’m Mark,” shaking his hand. Junhoe was letting his hand linger longer than it should on Mark’s and was staring at him blatantly. Mark could feel his ears turning red. Before Junhoe could ask Mark anymore questions, JB walks in with a lady, Youngjae and Yugyeom. Mark pulls his hand away from Junhoe. But he thought he felt Junhoe giving his hand a squeeze before releasing it.

“Hi Mark hyung,” Youngjae and Yugyeom greeting Mark. 

“Hi Youngjae. Hi Yugyeom,” Mark replying them with a smile. He waited for JB to greet him as he was not that sure how familiar he was with the other two.

“Hi Mark hyung,” JB says as he clears his throat. “This is Ms Sunny and that is Junhoe.”

“Good afternoon JB. Hello Ms Sunny. I've just met Junhoe,” smiles Mark.

“Please just call me Sunny, Mark oppa,” while shaking hands with Mark. Then Sunny turns towards Junhoe and shook his hands as well. Mark proceeded to pass JB some documents from  _**M &J inc** **.** _ “Sorry to interrupt but here are the documents for the shipment to Singapore?” 

“Oh, the piece is done?” Ask JB.

“Yes. Everything is good to go. I just drop by to pass you these documents. I shall be on my way now,” replies Mark.

“Oh, please stay. Sunny here is actually interested with our custom pieces which is why she is here,” JB informing Mark.

“Okay,” answers Mark.

“Shall we all sit down? I'll have my secretary bring us some coffee,” JB looking at the others. They all headed to the sofa area in JB's office. Sunny quickly takes a seat next to JB while resting her hand on his arm. Junhoe follows Mark and sat next to him. Youngjae and Yugyeom was left with the single sofas at the area. JB turns to Junhoe, “Hope you don't mind Junhoe. Can we have our discussion after this?”

“It's okay hyung. I'm sure the pretty Sunny noona has more urgent matters than me,” giving a killer smile to JB. Then he continues staring at Mark.

“So, I'm planning to open my fashion consultant firm by March. I'm looking for some unique pieces to furnish my office. So far JB oppa has shown me the lights made from bottles, the aluminum can art pieces and recycle papers office stationery,” explains Sunny. Her hands haven't left JB's arm. Mark was trying to hold in his smile when he saw JB  at him looking nervously.

“Yeah. My father and her father goes way back and Uncle Lee, Sunny’s father ask me help to help Sunny. So, I’ve shown her a few of our products,” feeling that he had to explain indirectly to Mark about it.

“Yes and now I would like to have see some of the custom made items from oppa’s side project,” says Sunny. She is now starting to stroke JB’s arm. JB stood up abruptly and announce, “Let me get my iPad to show you some of our custom pieces.” Mark almost laughs out loud seeing how antsy JB was feeling. The coffee was now being place on the table. While JB takes his iPad and was walking back to the sofa area, he notices Junhoe passing a cup of coffee to Mark and he lets his fingers brushes against Mark's. Mark seems oblivious to Junhoe’s advances. JB was feeling a bit jealous but decides to ignore the feeling. 

JB then place the iPad in the middle of the table. Mark moves closer to the iPad and began explaining each piece that was shown on it. Junhoe move closer in the pretense of wanting to see the pictures but he was really placing his arm behind Mark's seat. While Mark was talking about the pieces, Sunny had casually place her hand on the crook of JB's elbow.

“So oppa, each piece is never the same with the other?” Her hands not leaving JB's arm.

“Nopes. Each is unique,” smiles Mark. He leans back and felt Junhoe's arm. He turns to look and Junhoe just gave him an apologetic smile and remove his arm. JB’s eyes widen but pretends to stay cool.

“Yes and Mark hyung designs all of them including some of the lights,” looking at Mark proudly. Youngjae and Yugyeom smirks and could feel JB staring daggers at them.

“Oppa, can you design for me a coffee table and a book rack?” Sunny asks Mark while giving him the sweetest smile she could muster. Before he could answer her, JB replies her, “ It might take some time as there are a few more orders.” Mark nods and gives her a charming smile.

“It's okay oppa. I can wait. Give me more excuse to call you,” flirting with JB openly. JB could feel the heat in his ears.

“Okay. So we, as in Mark hyung and I will be in touch with you Sunny,” JB smiles.

“Okay oppa. I think you need to talk with Junhoe now? I'll be going then. Talk to you soon oppa,” says Sunny.

“Let me walk you out,” offers JB. Sunny nods her head vigorously. Mark thought that her head might fall off.

 

JB was soon back on the office. “I'm so sorry Junhoe to make you wait.”

“It's okay hyung. It was interesting to know about your other company and how talented Mark hyung is,” says Junhoe while giving Mark a wink.

“Shall we continue?” Says JB.

“Sure hyung,” replies Junhoe.

“May I be excused? I don't think I am needed right?” Ask Mark.

“You can stay if you want Mark hyung,” Junhoe says while giving Mark his infamous smirk. Before Mark could say anything, JB interrupted, “Oh Mark hyung, there's a client who says that there are some changes that he would like to make with one of the custom made piece that you designed for him.” Mark looks at him confused.

“You know. That customer. I've emailed you already. Please check your email,” says JB. Trying to sound nonchalant about it. Mark smirks and just play along.

“I think I saw that email. Will go through it again. I've got some other things to settle at the workshop anyway,” standing up to take his leave.

“Bye Youngjae, Yugyeom, JB. It was nice meeting you Junhoe,” while shaking their hands. Junhoe lets his hands linger longer on Mark's hand again. His eyes follows Mark body until he left the office. Then he turns to JB and said, “Let's talk business.”

 

Junhoe was awestruck when he saw Mark. He had never seen such a gorgeous guy in his life. He was checking him out from head to toe and he was sure Mark noticed. Junhoe had made it clear that he was interested by holding his hand longer than usual while shaking them. Brushing his fingers when he passed the coffee. Leaning close to him. Invading his personal space. When he found out that Mark was a furniture designer, he decided to tuck that information in his mind until he needs it again. Junhoe was determined to find out more about Mark. When he left, he couldn't help but to check out Mark's cute ass. He didn't notice JB staring daggers at him.

 

Jackson was really happy and felt like celebrating. He was already asking Jinyoung of they could have dinner later as he was very happy.

“Babe, let's go have dinner okay. What do you wanna eat?” Jackson asks. Jinyoung smiles looking at an excited and happy Jackson, “Anything boo.”

“Ooo… Let's ask Mark hyung and JB hyung along too. I haven't seen JB hyung for quite sometime,” says Jackson.

“Okay,” feeling slightly confused at Jackson's statement.

 

**Ka Yee:** Yi En, let's have dinner together tonight. Me you Jinyoung and JB hyung

**Yi En:** I’ll ask JB first. Will let you know. What's the occasion?

**Ka Yee:** The occasion is my songs are being accepted for my album

**Yi En:** Haha. Okay.

 

“What did Mark hyung say honey bear,” ask Jinyoung.

“He says he will let us know in a bit as he needs to ask JB hyung first,” replies Jackson.

 

**Baby:** B, Jackson is asking if we are free for dinner tonight.

**B:** Sure baby. What's the occasion?

**Baby:** His songs being accepted for his album (:

**B:** Haha. Okay. Do you wanna drive or me?

**Baby:** I'm fine with whatever

**B:** How about leaving Beast here and you drive my Skyline baby.

**Baby:** Why?

**B:** I find you sexy when you drive my car baby

**Baby:** haha. Okay. See you.

**B:** :* love you

 

Mark's giggles. It was weird to see JB so clingy via text. Now to let Jackson know and find out where to meet them.

 

**Yi En:** Okay. Where do we meet you?

**Ka Yee:** Namsan Tower. I've made reservations.

**Yi En:** Cable car? (;

**Ka Yee:** Ugh. Fine :p I think you are trying to kill me Yi En

**Yi En:** (: 7pm?

**Ka Yee:** Kbye.

 

Mark was back in JB's office at 5pm. His staffs has gone home so JB was kinda alone in the office. He walks in the office just to see JB burying his head in the documents looking all so serious. He walks over and place a kiss on his head, “Why so serious B?”

JB pouts and wrap his arms around Mark's waist. “Nothing. Loads of work.”

“Then why the pout B? Is it because of Sunny?” Teases Mark.

“Wh-what! N-n-no. Why would you say that?” stammers JB suddenly very fidgety.

“Well, for one, she was all over you. She couldn't keep her hands away from her JB ‘oppa’,” Mark teasing JB by now.

“She is daddy’s friend's daughter baby. I swear there is nothing going on between us baby,” explaining rapidly at Mark. Mark's chuckles.

“I'm just teasing you B. You don't have to explain you know,” caressing JB's hair. 

“O-o-oh, I thought you were angry,” rubbing his nape. JB hasn't let go of Mark's waist.

“Awww, it was kinda cute to see both of you together. But of course she couldn't keep her hands off you. I could hardly keep my hands off you B,” looking at JB affectionately. JB continues hugging Mark by the waist. Feeling happy. He wanted to say something about Junhoe but before he could, Mark was looking at his watch and said to him, “We better get going B. We have to be at The cable car to Namsan Tower by 630pm”. JB mutters okay. And lets himself being pulled by Mark.

 

“Where are they?” Jackson was pacing up and down near the cable car.

“I'm sure they are on the way here babe,” says Jinyoung.

“If we've walk, we would have reach there already,” grumbles Jackson.

“Then why are we waiting for the cable car?” Ask Jinyoung.

“Because Mark hyung wanted to ride in it,” explains Jackson. As soon as he said that, Mark and JB arrives. JB's arm was around Mark's waist. He was feeling clingy tonight because of Junhoe. But he releases Mark when Jackson hugs him.

“Long time no see hyung,” says Jackson.

“I've been busy idol,” explains JB.

“Mark hyung, JB hyung,” greets Jinyoung while giving them a hug.

“Hi Jinyoung,” answered both of them.

“Let's go,” Jackson says while pulling Jinyoung with him.

They got in the cable car, Jackson pulls Jinyoung’s arms to wrap around his waist just for safety reason. As soon as they got in the cable car, JB hugs Mark from the back and nuzzles his neck. Breathing him in. Wanting to be as close to him as possible. He could feel Mark stroking his arms and it was comforting. 

 

“Yaaaahhh… Why does Mark hyung always want to kill me babe,” complains Jackson. Mark walks over to Jackson and knocks his head with his knuckle.

“Ouch! See babe,” whining at Jinyoung.

“Boo, your problem is, you agreed with him again,” Jinyoung kissing his forehead.

“JB hyung, your boyfriend is violent and a sadist,” looking at JB with his puppy eyes. 

JB laughs and held Mark closer. Not to protect Jackson but to make sure Mark doesn’t retaliate. They were soon seated in the restaurant and had their orders taken. Jackson was going on and on about how happy he was that his songs were excepted. Mark was actually listening to the rambling puppy but JB seems distracted. For one he was sitting very close to Mark. One arm drape around his seat. Two, he was holding his hand and shows no signs of letting go. Three, he wasn’t teasing Jackson. Suddenly Jackson announced that he needed to use the toilet and Jinyoung has to go too. Mark just gave them a smirk.

 

Mark looks at JB, “B, are you okay? You seem distracted.”

“Huh? Oh, it's nothing baby. Just feeling a bit tired that's all. What makes you  say that baby?” holding onto Mark’s hand a bit tighter not ready to say anything to Mark about Junhoe yet.

“Well, you weren’t teasing Jackson for one and you are awfully quiet B,” caressing JB’s face.

“Just tired baby. Don’t worry k. With Sunny’s energy and then a long discussion with Junhoe, I’m tuckered out,” kissing Mark’s fingers.

“Sleep early tonight k B. You’ve been busy lately,” says Mark.

“Will you hold me to sleep tonight baby,” looking at Mark hopefully.

“Of course B. Anything you want,” kissing JB’s temple lightly.

 

“See babe, we cannot leave the hyungs alone for a second,” teases Jackson.

“Says the one who couldn’t go to the toilet alone,” JB looking at Jackson and Jinyoung knowingly. “I’m sure you are a big boy to zip up your own pants, idol.”

Both of them blushed trying to not look flustered. Mark was now laughing.

“B, don’t be mean. Maybe Jinyoung was helping Jackson tuck in his shirt okay,” winking at both of them.

“Hyung,” whines Jinyoung. 

“Sorry Jinyoung. By the way, why is your hair out of place,” added JB. Jackson and Jinyoung quickly touched their hair which send Mark and JB into fits of laughter. JB was starting to feel better.

They were soon having dinner and having a lively conversation as usual. JB and Jackson was competing about god knows what this time. 

“I heard from Mark that JYP accepted two of your songs today?” ask JB while they were having dessert.

“Yes! He liked my demo’s and ask me to record it. I’m so happy and so excited. This is the first time that I had written my own lyrics, help compose and arrange the songs. So when PD-nim says it was good to go. I was ecstatic,” says Jackson proudly.

“That's great. So when can we hear it?” ask JB while putting his hand on Mark’s thigh.

“When the album comes out of course. Duh hyung,” says Jackson. JB chuckles. Then it was time for them to go home and Jackson was whining again that they had to take the cable car down.

 

Once Mark and JB reached home, they got ready for bed. JB goes into Mark’s embrace. Mark was now stroking JB’s hair. JB snuggled closer. He doesn’t know why Junhoe had made him feel riled up and so insecure. Maybe it was the way Junhoe was looking and flirting with Mark.

 

Jackson was urgently tugging at Jinyoung’s pants as soon as they got into their house.

“Babe, I want you now,” Jackson showering Jinyoung with kisses. Hands groping his ass possessively but as gently as possible. In their eagerness the other night and because they were missing each other, the lube was kinda forgotten. Not that Jinyoung minds as it feels more animalistic but he is now feeling the consequences of being sore. Jinyoung was whimpering against Jackson.

“Me too boo. Please be gentle with me,” whispered Jinyoung. Jackson was lost in his lust and was soon carrying Jinyoung to their bed to ravish him.


	31. Who's that guy?

Junhoe was googling about Mark as soon as he got home from his meeting at IM Care Corp.  _ So he is JB hyung’s boyfriend. _ Looking at the pictures from the internet.  _ Why didn’t he say anything? _ Junhoe couldn’t take his eyes away from Mark, even in the pictures.

“He is gorgeous,” saying it to no one in particular, licking his lips.  _ I need to know more about him. Boyfriend or not, I don’t care. _ He intercoms his secretary to come into his office.

“Lisa, could you please get me information about Mark Tuan,” says Junhoe.

“What would you like to know sir?” ask Lisa.

“I think he is a designer or some sort. I want to know what sort of designer is he etc,” giving instructions to her.

“Personal life?” ask Lisa as she brings herself to look at Junhoe.

“That is not necessary. I think I’ll find that out myself personally,” giving Lisa a smug smile.

“As you wish sir,” says Lisa. Junhoe dismiss her with a flick of the wrist. Turning his attention back to the picture. In the picture, Mark was standing alone with a glass of champagne in his hand. He was wearing his red suit with a white shirt, unbuttoned and no ties or bow ties.  _ The contour of his neck is absolutely lovely. His jawline so defined. His skin so milky white against the red suit. _ A smile plays on Junhoe’s face.

 

Koo Junhoe. The youngest son of K Group owner. He was being groom to takeover the company. He had just came back from abroad as he was sent to the UK to continue his studies and he graduated with a double degree in Architecture and Engineering. He was top three in his class. He is smart, charming, handsome and has a reputation of being a playboy. He had girls and even guys falling for him when he was in the UK. He doesn’t identify himself as straight or gay. To him, if he likes that person regardless of the gender or orientation, that was fine with him. At this moment, he has set his sight on Mark. Now the matter of breaking up with his kind of girlfriend of the month. Junhoe wasn’t the sort of type to be monogamous and his partners knows that as he warns them earlier on.

 

K Group is one of the biggest construction company in Korea. Almost 60% of the country’s construction involves their company directly or indirectly. Mr Koo had send Junhoe to the IM Care Group to learn more about their research on plastics. They had learned that JB’s father was in charge of the R&D of recycling plastic in his company and had created some products successfully. The K Group was looking into these materials for their construction. They are aiming to be the first company to use recycled items for construction to showcase that these materials are sturdy and environment friendly making it sustainable. Seeing that Junho’s degrees works well with this, Mr Koo was hoping that he could incorporate as much recycled items into the design as possible without compromising the safety and structure of the building.

 

Junhoe picks up his phone to call his best friend Chanwoo, “Chanwoo-ah, I need your help.”

“What is it now Junhoe?”ask Chanwoo.

“It's about Rose,” and before he could finish his sentence, Chanwoo has already interrupted him. “So soon? Who is it this time?”

Junhoe laughs, “What makes you say that Chanwoo-ah?”

“Hello, do you think it's the first day that I've known you? We’ve known each other since forever. I even know how you look like naked okay,” Chanwoo rolling his eyes. Junhoe laughs uncontrollably. He knows that it's true. He had known Chanwoo since they were kids. They grew up together and even went to UK together though Chanwoo decided to take his double degree in Accountancy and Business which works out well since he was also ask to come back as Junhoe’s father and his are business partners.

“Come on Junnie. Rose is every guy's wet dream or even dream girl. So spill. Who is it?” saying Chanwoo matter of factly.

“Well, that is what I'm trying to find out at the moment. All I know that his name is Mark Tuan and he might or might not be JB hyung of IM Care Group’s boyfriend,” Junhoe smirks.

“So it's a guy this time. Okay. But seriously Junnie? A guy who might or might not be the boyfriend of the guy who happens to be the one that you have to deal with for business? Are you trying to make things complicated?” says Chanwoo. 

“No. If you see him, you might turn gay for him too Chanwoo. Wait. let me send you his pic,” says Junhoe while sending the pic that he was looking at before. He might or might not have saved it in his phone. Chanwoo’s phone beep.

“Okay. I see what you mean. Message received, will let Rose go for you. You owe me,” replies Chanwoo.

“Whatever. Are we on for tonight though?” ask Junhoe.

“To go where?” replies Chanwoo.

“Club Empire of course,” shouts Junhoe.

“Asshole! You didn’t have to shout. Fine! You are buying though,” grumbles Chanwoo. Junhoe continues laughing and puts down the phone. He continues staring at Mark’s picture while trying to do some work. Feeling that it was not working, he decided to go out for early lunch with Chanwoo. He went to Chanwoo’s office which was located opposite of his and they both were on their way out right after that.

 

That night in Club Empire, Junhoe arrives at the place in his dark blue Subaru Impreza with Chanwoo. Even though they haven’t been back long in the country but they were quite well known in the clubbing scene. They didn’t have to que up like other people. They could literally cut lines in any clubs that they wish. They were meeting up with a few more friends there. Once inside, the scene was happening. They made their way up to the private area where their friends, Jinhwan, Taehyun and the twins Seunghoon and Seungyoon were waiting.

“Where’s Rose?” ask Jinhwan looking at Junhoe. Chanwoo rolls his eyes, filling his glass with liquor.

“Oh, we are just friends,” replies Junhoe with a smirk. Taehyun started laughing and looks straight at Chanwoo, “Did you have to break up with her for Junnie again Chanwoo?” 

“What do you think?” replies Chanwoo.

“Lets not talk about exes tonight. Tonight we party, “ says Seungyoon. Junhoe smiles and started moving his body to the music. It was house music all the way. Soon the club was in full swing. Everybody was dancing to the music and drinking the night away including Junhoe and his friends.

 

Next to them was Bam Bam and his group of friends. Bam Bam was drinking a lot because he just broke up with V, his supposedly boyfriend. He found out that V was actually cheating on him. He was angry and hurt. So his group of friends had manage to convince him to go out and just have fun to forget about his problems. In the midst of his sadness, he notice Junhoe at the next table. Tall and handsome and boy can he dance. He might be a good distraction. He decided to order a drink, a screwdriver, and get the waiter to send it over to him.  _ If he could dance like that, I wonder how is he in bed. _

 

Junhoe and his friends wasn’t very surprised when a waiter walk over with a drink and pointed at Bam Bam to him. He raised his glass at Bam Bam as a sign of thanks. Junhoe was used to getting this sort of attention from both guys and girls.

“It's a screwdriver Junnie,” Seunghoon smirks. Junhoe just smirk and brought the drink to his lips and downed it in one go and he continues dancing. Making sure that he was in Bam Bam’s line of vision and giving him a wink.

“Looks like somebody is on the prowl tonight,” Chanwoo laughs.

“But he has really long legs. Imagine them wrapping around your body right Junnie?” teases Taehyun.

“I thought you were going to say to imagine those sexy lips wrapping around his dick, Tae,” Jinhwan laughs.

“Well and that too,”says Taehyun winking at Jinhwan. “If only that attention was for me, he would be on his knees right now calling me daddy.” All of them burst out laughing.

 

Bam Bam gulps when he saw Junhoe dancing. He was moving his hips sensually and left little imagination for anybody. When the song Hush by Miss A was played, Bam Bam decided to go on the dance floor to show his moves. His friends was cheering him on and the club was blowing wolf whistles at him. He hoped that Junhoe would be looking at him.

“Check it out Junnie. He can really dance,” Chanwoo says with a knowing smile on his face. 

“What?” Junhoe trying to look as innocent as ever.

“Don’t try to act innocent with me boy. I know you are dying to see if you can get him,” Chanwoo looking straight at him. Junhoe smirks, “Maybe.” The twins started laughing. Jinhwan and Taehyun just roll their eyes.

“Just go,” sighs Jinhwan.

Junhoe walks towards the dance floor and towards Bam Bam. Bam Bam could see him coming from the corner of his eye. Then he felt hands on his hips. He turns around and was really glad that it was Junhoe’s. Bam Bam gave him a smile and place his hands on Junhoe’s shoulder and started to sway his hips. Junhoe was pulling him closer until his hips was grinding on Bam Bams hips. He heard Bam Bam gasp from the contact. Embolden my alcohol, Bam Bam was grinding back and was touching his body all over including Junhoe’s crotch. 

After the song had finished, Junhoe lace his fingers around Bam Bam’s and pulled him into a dark corner. Soon they were making out. It was beginning to be hot and heavy between them. Junhoe was biting and sucking on his neck and he could feel Bam Bam trembling with pleasure. Junhoe was very seductive when he wants to be. Then he whispers into his ear, “I would like to see that plump and sexy lips of yours around my dick now baby boy.”

Bam Bam eyes went huge with lust and pulls Junhoe into the toilet cubicle. Junhoe was now sucking and biting Bam Bam on his chest while palming his crotch. Bam Bam was getting impatient. He was already moaning and groaning from their makeout session. He was pulling Junhoe’s pants and boxers down and took his dick into his mouth, licking it and sucking it hungrily. Junhoe was grunting with satisfaction. He was keeping his hands busy by twisting Bam Bam’s nipple.  _ This boy has a way with his mouth. Might make a good booty call. _ Under Bam Bam’s expert mouth, he was soon spilling into him and Bam Bam took everything. Junhoe pulled him up and started licking and sucking his plump lips while putting his hands in Bam Bam’s pants to pump him until he cum in his pants. After making sure they both look presentable, they walk out of the cubicle and back to their respective table.

Chanwoo and the guys was smirking when Junhoe was back at the table with a smug look on his face. At the end of the night, Bam Bam walks over to Junhoe, put a piece of paper down his pants, gave his a kiss on his jaw and walks away. Junhoe’s friend was hollering at the table. Junhoe took out the note and read it,

Bam Bam xxx-xx-xxxx

Call me whenever

Taehyun grab the note from his hand and started laughing, “He really did it.”

“Duh what did you think Tae,” Chanwoo giving him a bored look.


	32. Booty call

Bam Bam woke up with a hangover but the memories the night before was still in his mind. He remembers the handsome and tall guy that he had given a blowjob to. He didn't know what was he thinking, well obviously he wasn't, he was emboldened by alcohol. He couldn't believe that he had slip him his number at the end of the night. He didn't even got the guy’s name. He might or might not hear from him again. But he wasn't in the mood for a relationship at the moment. Suddenly his phone beeps.

**Junhoe:** Hello baby boy. How's your head?

**Bam Bam:** Which head? :p

**Junhoe:** Whichever ;)

**Bam Bam:** I didn't get your name 

**Junhoe:** Junhoe

**Bam Bam:** Hi Junhoe. See u around

**Junhoe:** Maybe BB

 

Bam Bam smiles. Junhoe smirks.  _ This may just work.  _ Thought both of them.

 

Junhoe was in his office, rubbing his head because of headache. Chanwoo walks in with a cup of coffee and puts it down in front of him.

“Junnie, we need hot soup. Let's go,” suggest Chanwoo.

Junhoe grunts and stands up. Both of them left the office to look for hot soup to nurse their hangover.

“Who's idea was it to go clubbing in the middle of the week?” Junhoe groans.

“Yours dumbass,” replies Chanwoo. Junhoe groans some more.

“Have you heard from your booty call?” Chanwoo teases. Junhoe smirks, “I've sent him a text this morning.”

“I thought you had your heart set on Mark, Junnie?” ask Chanwoo.

“They are two separate people. Besides I need a distraction and needs to be fulfill,” answers Junhoe. Chanwoo rolls his eyes.

 

They felt much better after having hot soup and soon they were back in their office and busy with work. Paper works and documents to go through. Instructions to be given and carried out. He was feeling a bit tired. As if on cue, Junhoe receives a text from Bam Bam.

**Bam Bam:** Busy?

**Junhoe:** Kinda. Missing me? ;)

**Bam Bam:** Certain parts. 

**Junhoe:** What do u suggest BB? ;)

**Bam Bam:** Meet me at the Club at 1pm

**Junhoe:** Cya

 

Chanwoo knocks on his door noticing the smile on his face, “I'm guessing you are busy this afternoon.” Junhoe gave him a smug look. 

“Fine. I'll be meeting the guys for lunch,” waving Junhoe goodbye.

 

Junhoe gave his car keys to the valet boys and made his way into the exclusive club. He was wondering how did Bam Bam get in there. It's not that he was looking down on him but Junhoe got into the club because of his parents. He saw the owner of those plump lips sitting at one of the cafes in the clubhouse. He walks over and pulls a chair out and sat down. He gave him his infamous smirk.

“Hi baby boy,” greets Junhoe. Bam Bam just looks at him and smile while touching his lips seductively.

“Before or after?” was all Junhoe had to ask.

“I was thinking of using the sauna right now,” with that, Bam Bam stood up and walks towards the gym. Junhoe waited for 10 minutes before walking towards the gym as well. He strips down to use the towel provided and looks for the private saunas where he guess Bam Bam would be waiting for him. When he found the room, Bam Bam was already fingering himself. He could hear him moaning and groaning. Junhoe locks the door and walks towards Bam Bam who was on his knees and hands.

“Here let me help you baby boy,” while putting his fingers in Bam Bam’s mouth. Bam Bam sucks on his fingers and wets them with his saliva. Junhoe then starts fingering him with his fingers. Bam Bam was already wet from pleasure and the sauna was making him sweaty and slippery. Junhoe started adding the number of fingers he was using on Bam Bam. He could hear the stylist mewling under his touch. 

Then without any warning, Junhoe pushes himself into Bam Bam taking him from behind. He could here Bam Bam whimpering. He started moving to make the stylist moan even more and soon he was slamming into his sweet hole. One hand was now grabbing his dick in sync with his movements. He could hear Bam Bam calling out for him when he finally cum. Junhoe continues until he feels the heat pulling in him and with a few rough thrust, he was emptying himself in him. 

No post coital cuddles or kisses. When he was done, Junhoe place a kiss on Bam Bam’s back and went to take a shower. He got dressed and went back to the cafe. Bam Bam joined him not long after that.

“So what do you feel like having?”ask Junhoe.

“I think I’ll have the club sandwich, daddy,” replies Bam Bam with a cheeky smile. After having a quiet lunch, Junhoe was the first to leave.

“That was fun. Call me whenever baby boy,” giving Bam Bam a sly smile.

“Ditto,”answers Bam Bam.

 

Bam Bam was at the photoshoot venue as he was doing Jackson’s makeup and styling for the photoshoot today. He went to give Jackson and Jinyoung a hug when he saw them.

“I miss you hyungs!” giving them kisses on their cheeks.

“You’ve been the busy one lately not me. Busy with that V guy and leaving me all alone,” Jackson pouts.

“I’m sorry hyung. I shouldn’t have done that. I now regret it. I've seen the error of my ways,” cooing at Jackson.

“What happen Bams?” ask Jinyoung.

“He cheated on me and we broke up. Classic love story isn’t it?” replies Bam Bam haughtily. 

“I’m sorry Bams,” says Jinyoung giving him a hug.

“It's okay hyung. I'm fine now,” smiles Bam Bam.

“Someone looks like he just ate a canary. I bet he is having some,” Jackson looking at Bam Bam with a knowing look. Bam Bam pretended to not hear him and pulls him down on the chair to talk about his makeup and his clothes. The photoshoot went on for 5 hours. 4 different looks with over 20 change of clothes. 

It wasn’t easy but Bam Bam found it fun. He loves styling idols and doing their hair and makeup. Jackson was one of the idols that he enjoys styling as he is a ball of energy and can be counted as one of his good friends. After the photoshoot was done, Bam Bam decided to join Jackson and Jinyoung for late dinner as he hasn’t seem them in a while.

 

As the week progress, Junhoe was getting a bit restless with the lack of information about Mark. He was just about to call Lisa when she walks in with a folder. 

“Here you are sir. All the information that you wanted about Mark Tuan. I’ve included a bit of his personal life in there just to give you a clearer picture about him. But just a short summary about him, he is a freelancer who does interior design and some other designing jobs. He is reported to be in a relationship with Mr Im from IM Care Corp,” says Lisa.

“Thanks Lisa. That’s all,” and waves her off. He began going through the folder. Learning all that he can about the gorgeous Mark Tuan. he begins formulating a plan so that he could spend more time with the elder without his other half. He was feeling extremely happy with the information given. He waltz into Chanwoo’s office and when Chanwoo raise his head to look at Junhoe. Junhoe just sat in front of him smiling. 

Chanwoo decided to finish the document that he was holding before talking to Junhoe. He was sure that Junhoe was going to tell him something about Mark. Junhoe was being very patient and was now whistling a happy tune. After he was done, he calls in his secretary to take the documents and now paid full attention to his best friend.

“Okay, I’ll bite. Why are you so damn happy Junnie boy,” ask Chanwoo looking at Junhoe curiously.

“Lisa has finally gotten back to me the information that I have requested about Mark,” replies Junhoe.

“So? What’s the next move?” ask Chanwoo again.

“Don’t know but I will have a plan soon,” replies Junhoe happily.

“It's not like you to be so patient my friend,” looking at Junhoe.

“Well, this one is different I guess. He peaks my interest and did I tell you is gorgeous,” giving Chanwoo a lazy smile.

“I feel a bet coming on Junnie boy,” Chanwoo fishes.

“What is it?” Junhoe taking the bait.

“I bet that you won’t get that pretty boy,” Chanwoo grins.

“This I'll do for free Channie boy,” shaking Chanwoo’s hand.

“Wow, this is the first time you said that. He must be special,” looking at Junhoe surprisingly.

“Maybe,” smiles Junhoe.

Junhoe’s phone beeps. Chanwoo grins, “Booty call?” Junhoe smirks, “Maybe.”

**Bam Bam:** Tonight. My place. 9pm.

**Junhoe:** Sure. Location.

**Bam Bam:** I'll send it to u now.

 

“He is messaging you every other day Junhoe. Is he good?” Ask Chanwoo.

“He’ll do for now. He is not asking for a relationship so why not,” winks Junhoe.

“Better set some ground rules then, just to be safe,” advice Chanwoo.

“Fine,” was all Junhoe could answer him.

 

That night, Junhoe was over at Bam Bam’s house. As soon as he knock on the door, he was pulled in by the stylist and he started kissing him immediately. Soon clothes was strewn around the floor leading to the bedroom. Limbs tangling with each other. The sex was fast and rough. Soon pillows was falling on the floor. Sheets tangled over their bodies. Two very satisfied and musky person on the bed.

“BB, your lips and mouth are sin,” Junhoe panting from sex.

“Then confess your sins to me daddy,” Bam Bam panting next to him too.

“I think we should set some rules if we want to continue to do this,” Junhoe states calmly.

“I can live with that. What are your rules?” Ask Bam Bam.

“Simple. Don't fall in love with me and don't expect a relationship. It is what it is. Friends with benefits or booty call. You choose,” Junhoe stating matter of factly.

“Such a conceited answer but ok. I think the same way too,” Bam Bam agreeing.

“Then that's it. I got to go. See you around BB,” standing up to get dressed.

“You too,” says Bam Bam propping himself on the bed to check Junhoe out.

Junhoe lets himself out of the apartment and heads straight home. This was how he likes it, no strings attached. 

 

Bam Bam was happy with the arrangement so far. He gets to bang with a good looking guy with no strings attach. It was fun.  _ Then why does his heart aches at times? _ Trying not to think too much about it. He didn't hear from Junhoe during the weekend plus he was busy with some photo shoot which includes Jackson again and it was always fun when he is around the elder. He wonders if he should share the news with Jackson and Jinyoung but he feels that a lecture will be given about it. For now, Junhoe is his guilty little secret. He was in the middle of work when he received a text at around 10pm on a Tuesday.

**Junhoe:** baby boy where r u?

**Bam Bam:** Work. Y?

**Junhoe:** Need u ASAP

**Bam Bam:** Now?

**Junhoe:** Tonight. Your place.

**Bam Bam:** Midnight.

 

Bam Bam was smiling after he received the text and Jackson notice. 

“Someone's got a date tonight,” teases Jackson.

“Maybe,” replies Bam Bam nonchalantly.

“Stay safe Bams,” looking at the younger affectionately.

“Don't worry hyung,” giving Jackson's arm a squeeze.

 

Bam Bam was a bit surprise to see Junhoe in front of his door at the stroke of midnight. He had just arrived home and Junhoe was just there looking dashing and slightly drunk.

“Hello baby boy,” growls Junhoe. Bam Bam felt himself getting aroused just by the sound of his husky voice. Bam Bam smirks and pulls him in right after him.

“How can I help you daddy?” Looking at Junhoe from top to bottom while licking his lips.

“I need some help releasing some pressure BB. I'm stress,” Junhoe pouting.

It took all of Bam Bam’s willpower to not pounce and bite on Junhoe's luscious lips at the moment.

“What type of release?” Slowly walking towards Junhoe. Junhoe was unbuckling his own belt and unzipping his pants slowly.

“I have a bulging problem baby boy,” and Junhoe begin touching himself through his boxers.

“Let me take care of you then daddy,” and pulls Junhoe towards his lazy chair, pushes him down so he is now seated on the chair. Bam Bam got down on his knees and looks at Junhoe, fingers slowly making its way to his crotch area, slowly unbuttoning his boxers and pulling his semi aroused dick out. Junhoe grins. The he watches as Bam Bam puts his mouth around him while staring at him. He slowly swallows Junhoe until the base of his dick. Junhoe started moaning from the feeling of his warm mouth.

“You look so sexy like that baby boy. Taking me like this,” Junhoe's hands stroking Bam Bam's hair. Bam Bam began sucking and stroking him fervently. Feeling the need to pleasure him. Junhoe closed his eyes feeling his dick being suck, nibbled on and even bitten. He started imagining that it was Mark that was on his knees blowing him. He felt himself cuming inside of Bam Bam’s mouth a few minutes later.

“That was too soon,” Bam Bam pouting at Junhoe. Junhoe smirks and pulls Bam Bam up for a kiss and place him on his lap.

“You were too good baby boy,” lying to Bam Bam. 

“Now, how would you like me to take care of you,” added Junhoe while stroking Bam Bam’s crotch.

“I just want to make out with you tonight daddy,” beginning to kiss Junhoe's jaw and neck. Junhoe starts biting and sucking on Bam Bam’s jaw and neck while his hands was busy with palming his crotch and twisting his nipple. Bam Bam felt an overload on his senses. He was mewling under Junhoe's touch. Junhoe started imagining that it was Mark mewling with his touch, he attack Bam Bam's chest even more roughly. Sucking and biting leaving hickeys all over. Bam Bam couldn’t believe himself when he cum just by the touch of Junhoe's expert hands and mouth. He was a bit embarrass when he cum with a groan.

“Was that good baby boy?” Junhoe giving him a lazy smile. Bam Bam was so deliciously used that all he could do was nod his head.

“Could you be a good boy and bring me a towel to clean me?” Ask Junhoe. Bam Bam just stood up with his wobbly legs and went to fetch Junhoe a warm wet towel.  _ So submissive. _ “Clean me up baby boy,” Junhoe ordered and Bam Bam did just that. 

When Bam Bam was done, he stood up and he felt Junhoe pulling his hips towards him. Junhoe lifted his shirt and pulled his pants slightly to expose his hipbone. Then Junhoe started sucking and biting on it until he heard Bam Bam whimpering, leaving a dark purple bruise on it.

“I want you to think of me every time you see it, okay?” Junhoe whispering in his ears. Bam Bam felt so owned at that moment. He was speechless for once and could only nod his head. Then Junhoe abruptly stood up and left without saying goodbye.


	33. Man on a mission

Mark and JB was determined to move into their house before Christmas so they were, or Mark was putting a lot of effort in making sure that the furnitures that they ordered or custom made would be ready by the end second week of December which was soon approaching. Everything was discussed together via text and emails and at JB’s penthouse. 

JB was quite busy with work as he would always take 2-3 weeks holiday during December and he wanted to be sure that everything goes well when he was on holiday as he doesn’t like to be disturbed. This year would be the first time they spend it together as for the last two years, as Mark would usually go back to LA for Christmas. But this year JB had asked him to stay when they were having dinner at home one night.

“Baby, May I have an early Christmas wish,” JB looking at Mark nervously.

“Maybe? If I can fulfill it,” peering at JB curiously.

“Could you stay here for Christmas this year and spend it with me in our house?” looking at Mark hopefully. 

“If papa and mama don’t mind,” added JB. Marks smiles.

“Actually, I was going to ask you if I could join you, daddy and mummy for Christmas this year cause papa and mama will be going to Taiwan for Christmas,” replies Mark timidly. JB almost jump out of his seat to hug Mark who was sitting across of him but instead he was jumping up and down around the house hollering. Mark was blushing looking at JB. Then JB went over to his side of the table and kissed him tenderly.

“OUR first Christmas together in OUR house. What could be more perfect than this,” whispers JB. 

 

Thinking back their conversation that night, it made Mark even more determined to make sure the house is ready by then. It was a bit tiring to pack up all their things as well. Well, not all of it but the essentials as most of the furnishings are new. They are only bringing over their clothes, books, note books etc. The packing was a bit more taxing for Mark as he has things in his own place and in JB’s place. He was complaining about it the other day to JB when they were in his office.

“B, help. Why do I have things in two places,” pouting at JB. Mark was sitting across the table from JB who was going through some documents at the moment.

“It is because you wouldn’t move in with me in the first place baby,” putting down the document only to see Mark glaring at him. 

“Sorry, baby. Just teasing you,” he stood up and went over to Mark and gave him a kiss on top of his head. Mark wraps his arms around JB while sitting down.

“Would you rather I not move then?” looking up at JB. 

Cradling Mark’s head, “No, I’d rather we both be tired now and never have to move again baby.”

Mark gave JB’s abs a kiss as that was the only place he could reach and he was too comfortable to move.  

“Now, can you stop distracting me baby so that I can finish up my work and then take you out for dinner and back home for sex. Thank you very much,” kissing Mark’s head and disentangle himself from Mark’s arms.

“Fine,” Mark giggles. “I’ll just check up on the progress of our house then.”

Mark couldn’t help but to stare at JB. He felt very lucky to have someone as understanding as he is. Earlier on their relationship, JB has a very bad temper but according to JB himself, Mark mellows him out because of his calm demeanor. For Mark, JB makes him more confident.

“B, do you think we could have a small gathering slash housewarming for Christmas?” asked Mark.

“You want a party baby? Really? Who are you and what have you done with my baby,”JB looking at Mark suspiciously.

“I just thought it would be nice to have friends over as this is my first Christmas here and if the house is ready by then,” looking down to his hands. Feeling a bit childish for wanting a party. 

“Hey baby, look at me,” JB says to Mark. Mark looks up.

“Of course baby,”JB winks at Mark. The smile on Mark’s face was worth all the headache that he would be having with the house moving and now party planning. 

 

Jackson was getting excited as he now recorded 5 songs for his album already on top of having to appear on variety shows and flying back and forth to China to appear on more variety shows. It was tiring but it was worth it as he is able to see his parents quite often and it puts his mind at ease that they are well. He also knows that it makes his parents very happy to see him after spending a few years away from each other when he was studying. He knew that he would be very busy during this festive season and had planned to continue with his album in January. He didn’t want to rush the process even though he was quite anxious about it but he wants to give his fans the very best and he wants to show another side of him.

“Babe, do I have anything on Christmas eve this year?” asking Jinyoung hopefully.

“So far yes but you never know honey bear,” answering Jackson. Jackson groans.

“I hope we have some free time this year,” Jackson putting his hands together as if he is praying. Jinyoung laughs looking at Jackson.

“But you know you wouldn’t have it any other way boo besides, I will be with you during that time,” says Jinyoung.

“I know babe,” Jackson moving closer to kiss Jinyoung.

“Boo, you have to get ready now,” nudging Jackson to move.

“Do I have to?” asked Jackson.

“Yes, if not you’ll have Bam Bam hunting you down soon,” replies Jinyoung.

“Speaking of Bam Bam, don’t you think he is acting a bit weird lately?” said Jackson.

“What do you mean by that boo?” asked Jinyoung.

“I mean, he is glued even more to his phone more than usual and he always have this shy smile whenever he receives a text. Not only that, he is always rushing off whenever he receives a text,” replied Jackson.

“Isn't that normal?” Jinyoung looking at Jackson.

“Not really. Because he sets this text with a different tone and he has been getting that at weird times and he would rush off in the middle of the set or shoot and comes back flustered or tired,” explained Jackson.

“Come to mention it, that's true. Ever since he broke up with V,” answered Jinyoung.

“I think he is somebody’s booty call,”says Jackson with conviction. Jinyoung hits him on the chest, “Come on babe. I don’t think that is true. It might be a new guy that he wants to take things slow with.”

“Taking 30 minutes for a tea break in the middle of a shoot?” looking at Jinyoung with a bored face. Jinyoung seems a bit uncomfortable now. Jackson feels a bit guilty, “Maybe it's nothing babe. Maybe what you said is true. A new guy that he wants to take things slow with”

“Yeah. Now get your ass moving boo before you are late,” says Jinyoung sternly.

“Wanna help me move my ass?” ask Jackson cheekily. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and kick him in the ass. Jackson runs away laughing like a crazy hyena on drugs. Jinyoung could only shake his head.  _ How did I, Mr Serious Park Jinyoung ends up with a mad man like Jackson Wang? _ Jinyoung smiles knowing that he wouldn’t have want it any other way. 

 

_ Mark is a freelance interior designer. This might work. It's okay. I'm a patient guy for now. _ Junhoe was stretching in his office feeling tired from sitting the whole day. Chanwoo was in a meeting with the finance department and it was boring without him as there was nobody to distract him. He didn’t feel like calling Bam Bam again as the boy has been texting him every other day and asking him over just as much. It was fun but he does have to do work and his time wasn’t as flexible as Bam Bam’s. He decided to go grab coffee across the street as he was feeling sleepy and needs to stretch a bit as well.

“Lisa, please take down any messages for me. I’m going down to get some coffee,” Junhoe giving instructions to his secretary.

“Why don’t I get your coffee for you sir?” ask Lisa.

“It’s okay Lisa. I need to stretch my legs anyways,”explains Junhoe.

 

As he was standing in line in Starbucks, he saw a familiar figure in front of him. There is only one lavender blonde hair guy that he knows and that was the one he has set his eyes on. He taps on his shoulder, and what do you know, it was the object of his affection, Mark.

“Hi Mark hyung. Remember me?” looking straight into Mark’s eyes. Mark was trying to remember where has he seen his face before but somehow it eluded him. Junhoe could see the confusion in his face and he felt a bit hurt that Mark would have forgotten him. It made him more determined to make sure that the elder would never forget his face again.

“Its me Junhoe. We’ve met in JB hyung’s office a few weeks ago with Sunny noona?” giving him the details of when they met.

“Oh, you are the guy that JB ask to wait while I explain about our designs to Sunny right?”ask Mark. Junhoe nods his head. Mark smiled and turn back to face front.

“Alone?” ask Junhoe, determined to spend more time with Mark. Marks nods his head.

“Can I have the pleasure of your company for coffee?” ask Junhoe. “I’m taking a break from work and it would be nice to talk to somebody before going back to the drawing board.”

“Oh, okay. If you don’t mind, I have to settle some things though so I wouldn't be much of a company,” explains Mark.

“I don’t mind. You can do whatever you need to do. I just need the company,” giving Mark the most charming smile he could muster.

“Okay then,” smiles Mark. They both ordered their coffee together and Junhoe insisted on paying. After getting their coffee, they found a table near the window.

“You don’t have to pay for my coffee you know,” says Mark.

“It's okay. I just wanted to buy you coffee,” staring at Mark.

“Could you excuse me for a moment while I reply this email, Junhoe?” ask Mark.

“Take all the time you need,”replies Junhoe. While Mark was busy looking at his iPad, Junhoe just stares at Mark. Looking at how the elder furrows his forehead deep in thought. He thought that it was the cutest thing that he has ever seen and he wanted to kiss the spot between Mark’s eyebrows badly. Suddenly his phone beeps.

**Bam Bam:** Whatcha doing?

**Junhoe:** Work.

**Bam Bam:** Wanna come out and play?

**Junhoe:** Not today. Bz.

 

With that Junhoe puts his phone away and continues staring at Mark. He even manage to take a picture of the elder secretly. Little did he knows that Bam Bam was looking at him from the outside. 

“Sorry about that,” Mark apologizes to Junhoe.

“It's okay. I’m okay. I just needed to get out from the office as I don’t like being cooped in it the whole day,” smiles Junhoe.

“I understand that feeling. For that I’m grateful that I am able to do my work anywhere,” says Mark while taking a sip of his ice americano.

“Yeah, I’d rather be outside getting ideas on designs and so on and so forth but paperwork calls,” explains Junhoe.

“Design? What do you do?” ask Mark curiously.

“Architecture,” replies Junhoe.

“Interesting. I took interior design,” says Mark.

“Kindred spirit!” grins Junhoe.  _ Bingo baby. _

Soon they were talking about their favourite piece of architecture or interior designer. The conversation was only interrupted when Junhoe’s phone began beeping again. He was slightly irritated of the interruption.

“Oh, look at the time. There is somewhere I need to be Junhoe and I think it's time for you to go as your phone won’t stop beeping? Anyway, it was nice talking to you. Bye,” Mark stood up and wave Junhoe goodbye. 

“Same here. Bye,” says Junhoe and he watches the elder walks away before checking his phone.

**Bam Bam:** I need you daddy

**Bam Bam:** I need you to touch me

**Bam Bam:** I am fingering myself while waiting for you

**Bam Bam:**  Come fuck me now. I’m ready

**Bam Bam:** I need your dick daddy

**Junhoe:** Not today BB. I’m bz.

 

Junhoe decided to head back to the office. He was kinda happy and was kinda piss off. Happy that he was able to have a decent conversation with Mark. Pissed off because of a clingy Bam Bam.

 

Bam Bam walked pass Starbucks to get to one of his favourite fashion designer friend’s shop as she had call him to let him know that she has some new pieces that would suit him. He was pleasantly surprised to see Junhoe sitting at that Starbucks and wanted to surprise him. But when he got closer, he notice another person was sitting opposite him and Junhoe had a happy and silly smile on his face and he was staring at the other person in unmistakable adoration. When he saw who the other guy was, he was a bit annoyed as it was none other that Mark. So he decided to text Junhoe hoping that he would go to him right away. He was disappointed when he saw that Junhoe not only didn’t make an effort to stand up, he lied. He decided to ignore the feeling he felt in his chest and made his way to the shop. An hour later when he was on his way back, Junhoe and Mark was still at that Starbucks. Not only that they were still there, they seem to be having an animated conversation.  He decided to text Junhoe. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw Junhoe ignoring his text until Mark stood up. Junhoe ignored his message and lied. He felt his heart crush a little.


	34. It is all coming together

JB was calling Mark on his phone as Mark was in his apartment and JB was in his penthouse.

“Baby! What time did you ask the movers to come?” ask JB.

“They are picking up the last box in my place now. So they should be at your place in about 30 minutes or more B,” replies Mark.

“Oh okay. Then I still have time then,” says JB.

“B! Don’t tell me you haven’t finished packing yet?” Mark giving JB a stern warning.

“I love you baby. See you in a while,” JB quickly hangs up to pack the last of his things as fast as he can. JB was excited that their house was finally ready and it was one week away from Christmas and JB was finally on holiday. He wasn’t really able to pack because he had so much work and Mark helped him for most of it. 

So he was suppose to pack the last of his things that he wanted to bring over but he got distracted with the housewarming slash Christmas party planning. He wanted everything to be perfect and ended up ordering some stuff with overnight freight charges which cost a bomb but he didn’t mind cause it would be their first Christmas together. He just packed the last box when he heard the front door opening. JB was greeted with a Mark frowning at him.

“I manage to pack the things I want to bring over baby. Please don’t kill me,” says JB, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

“Are you sure?” crossing his arms while looking at JB.

“Yes baby,” and he hugs Mark until he couldn’t breath. Mark was trying to remain serious but he couldn't breath so it wasn't an option.

“B, I can’t breath,” Mark was pouting.

“Let me give you CPR baby,” teases JB while pulling him into a kiss. Mark laughs into his mouth and he slowly lets his lips mold into JB’s.

“This is it B,” Mark took a deep breath.

“This is the first day of our life baby,” JB stroking Mark’s arm.

The movers began moving JB’s things. Finally they had moved everything. They took one last look at the penthouse and walks out the door. They were using Beast at the moment as JB has sent his Skyline to their house.

 

The movers had finally move all their things into their new house. The furniture was in place a few days before as Mark made sure that everything was in its place according to his design. It was nighttime when they had finally unpack all their clothes and books and have arranged everything so that they didn’t have to think about it the next morning. 

They even ordered pizza so that could finish up till late. They were both lying down on the living room floor when they were finally done.

“Whose idea was it to buy this big ass house?” complains JB.

“We did. Are you saying you regret it now B?” Mark peering at JB timidly.

“NO baby! I didn’t mean it that way,” quickly moving next to Mark, using his body to cage Mark’s. 

“You are bullying me B. Not even one day and you are bullying me,” pouts Mark.

“Awww, my baby,” JB leans down to kiss Mark. Mark sighs contently against his lips.

Slowly they feel the kiss building up. They were moving their head to gain better access of each other's mouth. Letting the other to explore their mouth. Capturing the other's tongue, sucking it into their mouth. JB could feel Mark slowly yielding to him. JB trail his kisses down to Mark’s ears and neck. He was sucking on his collarbone until a purplish bruise appear. 

He could hear Mark whimpering against his temple. JB’s hands was finding their way to tease his nipple while stroking his inner thighs. That earned his moans and groans from his baby. When his hand made its way to the waistband of his pants, JB could hear Mark mewling. JB begin stripping Mark in the living room and himself too. He continues to tease Mark’s body. Feeling him, stroking him, touching him until he could feel Mark trembling under his touch. Feeling his body writhing beneath his. He could hear Mark calling his name over and over and over again. JB could feel his body shuddering from pleasure. 

Mark decided that he wanted to make JB tremble from his touch. He pushes JB so that their position are reverse. Mark was now sucking on JB’s nipple while twisting the other one. He could hear JB now moaning and groaning. Mark pulls himself up to kiss JB’s ears. The one thing that Mark loves to do is to bite and suck on JB’s neck and chest. It would elicit the sweetest sounds to his ears. JB would be whimpering, calling his name over and over again and Mark finds it intoxicating.

“Baby, get on all fours now,”commands JB. Marks complies and JB begin sliding himself on the floor until his face was in front of Mark’s crotch. Then he pulled Mark’s body down so that he was now sucking on his dick while holding his hips. Mark was holding himself up with his arms. Mark was trembling from pleasure. He soon felt JB’s fingers entering him. He was now crying out for JB, feeling so much sensation. His senses overloading from pleasure. He could feel his hips bucking. 

Then he felt JB humming on his dick and soon he was spilling into JB while crying out his name. He felt his body melt into JB’s. Mark begin wrapping his hand around JB’s rock hard arousal, the other twisting his sensitive nubs and his mouth sucking his nipple, he could feel JB arching towards him and with a few more strokes, JB was pushing Mark down so he could cum on his body.

“You are so filthy B,” Mark stroking JB’s abs lazily.

“You know you like it baby,” pinching Mark’s nipple to elicit sounds from the elder.

“Stop it. I’m feeling sensitive all over B,” pushing JB’s hand away. JB grabs Mark’s hands and held it above his head, and trail his tongue to his nipple. He flicks his tongue on them and he could hear his sweet baby whimpering. Then he began tugging them with his teeth gently. “B,” Mark moans. 

JB begin sucking his nipple one after the other. JB was feeling himself getting more and more aroused and he could see that Mark was getting hard again. JB could feel Mark struggling to free his hands but JB held him even harder. He wants to give pleasure to his baby. He was soon sucking and biting on his neck again. He could hear his baby moaning. He could feel the vibration on his neck. 

JB was grinding his hips against Mark’s. The friction of their arousal together was delicious. JB could hear himself moaning with Mark. JB couldn’t stand it anymore, he took both their dicks and began stroking in a fast pace. Mark was now biting on his shoulder while wrapping his arms around his neck using JB as his anchor. Soon he could feel both of them spilling on each other. 

After some post coistal cuddling, Mark was nudging JB to wake up so that they could finally make their way upstairs to their bedroom. Mark was tempted to just go to sleep but he knew that they were both filthy from moving and unpacking their things and from the sex that they just had.

“Wakey B. Let's take a shower than go to bed,” urge Mark.

“Do we have to baby?” ask JB.

“Yes B. Unless you are aiming for round 3 in the living room,” replies Mark.

“Maybe round 3 should be in the bathroom or bedroom baby,” teases JB. Mark hits JB. JB caught his hands and kisses them. He pulls Mark up with him and they made their way up to their room and their bathroom. There in the shower they began making out while showering. By the time they reach their bed, they were tired. They snuggled under the covers and held each other to sleep.

 

“Babe, have you considered asking Mark hyung to help with your album cover yet?” Ask Jinyoung.

“Do you think he'll be okay with it honey bear?” Jackson asking Jinyoung in return.

“Why not? Did you even try?” Jinyoung asking Jackson in return.

“Remember you've ever mentioned it before and he said he might not have the time?” Jackson reminding Jinyoung.

“That was because he was busy boo,” telling Jackson.

“True but we don't even know when my album will be out yet babe,” Jackson still feeling uncertain. 

“It doesn't hurt to try. I mean we do know which direction the album is going towards. Though the album is not complete but your idea of having a different skin for each of the songs will take time to come up with and we still need to present it to PD-nim again,” trying to convince Jackson.

“Okay. I'll text him,” replies Jackson. He walks away from Jinyoung cause one, he was really nervous and two, he didn't want Jinyoung to see Mark's name in his phone. Thank goodness Jinyoung didn't follow him knowing how nervous he was to ask Mark.

**Ka Yee:** Yi En can I ask you something?

**Yi En:** Sure Ka Yee. What's up?

**Ka Yee:** Are you busy?

**Yi En:** Define busy

**Ka Yee:** Do you have a lot of projects at the moment?

**Yi En:** Only my own projects. Y?

**Ka Yee:** Is your own project a lot?

**Yi En:** What do you want Ka Yee?

**Ka Yee:** Do you think you could design my album cover for me Yi En? I mean I have an idea for the concept and I'll still need JYP’s approval but I thought I just ask you?

**Yi En:** It's not the type of project that has a very short time frame is it?

**Ka Yee:** No. The idea I have now is a continuous idea and might need more than 1 design? I mean my album is not even finish yet so… ya

**Yi En:** Sure. I don't have any other projects for now but I liked to start in January preferably after the 6th, once I've been officially been invited to do the covers?

**Ka Yee:** Really? You would take on this project Yi En?

**Yi En:** Sure, why not. It's something different I guess and I'm getting paid for this right Ka Yee? 

**Ka Yee:** Of course! It's still a project. I'll make sure you get paid, if PD-nim agrees or I'll pay you myself

**Yi En:** :p okay. Just let me know

**Ka Yee:** Thanks Yi En :*

 

_ What the hell did I do? Why did I give him a kiss? But whatever it is, he agreed! Woopeedeedoodaaaa! _ Jackson was walking back to where Jinyoung was with a big smile on his face.

“Did Mark hyung agree?” Ask Jinyoung. Jackson carries him and spins him around while nuzzling his neck.

“Yes babe! This is getting real,” Jackson was squealing by now. 

“That means Mark hyung would have to listen to my songs to get inspiration or read the lyrics. Ohhhh emmmmm geeee, what have I gotten myself into?” Jackson starts to panic again.

“Boo, it'll be fine. You'll be fine,” Jinyoung trying to calm Jackson down. Jackson takes a deep breath, “Everything will be fine. Now I have to go get ready for my photo shoot isn't it?”

Jinyoung nods his head. Jackson sighs and he made his move to the van that was waiting for them downstairs. 

 

Jackson slept on Jinyoung's shoulder on the way to the studio where the photo shoot was being held. Jinyoung didn't have the heart to wake him up when they had finally reach the studio. After coaxing him to wake up, Jackson was a bundle of energy when he got down from the van. It was a pleasant surprise to see Bam Bam there as he was the stylist for this shoot.

“Hi Bams,” greets Jackson while giving the stylist a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello hyung. Are you ready for me today?” Teases Bam Bam.

“Of course I am. Ready whenever you are Bam Bam,” grins Jackson.

Bam bam started styling Jackson's hair, making sure it fits the theme, chic & sexy. His hair was slicked up, showing his forehead. The he begin applying makeup on him. Loads of black eyeliner to emphasize his beautiful chocolate round eyes. A bit of tint to make his lips look plump and juicy. Next Bam Bam was dressing him in tank tops and leather jackets and pants as tight as they can allow with a pair of combat boots. He looks sinful as hell.

“My, my, my, Bam Bam, you made Jackson look so yummy. I'm not even sure if I should allow the whole world to look at him,” says Jinyoung.

“Awww, my honey bear is jealous? I would kiss you babe but I don't want to mess with my makeup,” smirks Jackson.

Suddenly Bam Bam’s phone beeps. He took one look at it and decided to ignore it. Then it beep another two more times.

“Don't you want to get that?” Ask Jackson curiously.

“Maybe later,” replies Bam Bam.

“Is everything okay Bams?” Prod Jackson.

“Kind of but I'll be fine, don't worry hyung,” giving Jackson a reassuring pat on the hand. Jackson gave him a warm smile. As soon as Jackson was called by the photographer, Bam Bam checks his phone.

**Junhoe:** Where r u baby boy?

**Junhoe:** Ignoring me?

**Junhoe:** ):

Bam bam bit his lips. Feeling torn in between wanting to reply him and ignoring him like what he did. Then he decided against it. He didn't realize that Jinyoung was watching him from afar.

**Bam Bam:** Sorry. Was busy. Anything?

**Junhoe:** Wanna play?

**Bam Bam:** Not now. Tonight?

**Junhoe:** No. Now.

**Bam Bam:** I can't. I'm at work

 

Then there were no further text from Junhoe. Bam Bam was getting a bit antsy. He wanted to text him again but his ego wouldn't let him. He didn't realize that Jinyoung was next to his until the elder cleared his throat.

“You ok Bam Bam?” ask Jinyoung.

“Oh hyung, yes I am, I guess,” replies Bam Bam, looking a bit lost.

“You sure? You seem okay before you receive the text,” Jinyoung slowly probing Bam Bam.

“Well, there is this guy I met in a club few weeks ago. We had a thing and this thing has been going on since then. But I don't know how to make of it hyung,” says Bam Bam.

“Do you like him?” Jinyoung ask further.

“That's the thing, I don't know? Or aaaaahhh… it's complicated,” Bam Bam not really wanting to share or talk about it yet with anybody.

“Well, he better be treating you right or be worth it k Bams. Don't wanna see you get hurt,” Jinyoung giving a hug to Bam Bam. Bam Bam just returns the hug.

 

After the photo shoot has finished, Jackson and Jinyoung notice that Bam Bam was rushing out of the studio.

“Babe you are right. I think there is something wrong with Bam Bam and it's because of a guy,” Jinyoung updating Jackson about Bam Bam.

“I told you so boo,” replies Jackson.

“He said it is complicated but I think he likes the guy,” further explaining to Jackson.

“Let's just hope he knows what he is doing,” giving Jinyoung a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

 

Bam Bam tried his luck by texting Junhoe.

**Bam Bam:** I'm on my way home. C u.

The next few minutes was the most excruciating one for Bam Bam. He was nervous that Junhoe might not reply him.

**Junhoe:** ;) ok baby boy.

Bam Bam felt happy seeing Junhoe's reply as he jumps into the taxi. As soon as he got home, he jumped into the shower and took extra time to make sure that he smells good and looks good. He doesn't know why is he making the extra effort for this person. He was pacing up and down his living room until he heard his doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and opened the door. To his surprise, Junhoe was there with a red rose. Just one. Junhoe kiss him on the cheek and gave him that one red rose. Bam Bam thought he would melt there and then. He thought that it was so sweet of him.

“Sorry about that day baby boy. I was busy,” explains Junhoe.

“It's okay. Needed some release that's all,” lied Bam Bam.

“But I needed some release too just now,” Junhoe pretending to pout. Bam Bam thought he would melt there and then looking at the handsome Junhoe pouting. Bam Bam wraps his arms around his waist.

“Well, you are here and I am here now,” fluttering his eyes at Junhoe. “What do you think we should do,” ask Bam Bam coyly.

“How about  we…” then Junhoe started whispering the filthiest things that Bam Bam has ever heard. His throat went dry and he licks his lips with desire. Bam Bam pulls Junhoe into his room. 

 

“Hey babe, do you think that guy is treating Bam Bam right,” ask Jackson when he and Jinyoung was in the shower.

“I don't know. I kinda have a bad feeling about it,” washing the shampoo out of Jackson's hair.

“You too?” Says Jackson, putting soap in his hands to lather onto Jinyoung's body.

“Yes. I mean, those text doesn't seem to be long or anything and yet you could see the changes in Bam Bam’s mood and yahhh… are you trying to distract me Jackson Wang,” Jinyoung glaring at Jackson as his idol boyfriend was stroking his dick at that very moment by using the liquid soap as lubricant.

“Me? Distract you babe? Never,” Jackson smirking at Jinyoung while his hand continues stroking Jinyoung's dick. Soon Jinyoung was wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck, biting his shoulder while Jackson continues to jack him off in the shower. Jackson wrap his other hand around Jinyoung's waist to keep him upright while he pleasures the manager. Jinyoung was now biting and licking Jackson's ear while urging him to go faster as he feels like his release is near. His body shudders as Jackson continues to jack him until he was thoroughly milked. 

Then Jackson continues to lather his whole body with soap and bath him. Jinyoung then turned his body around and presses his ass against Jackson's growing arousal. He began to slowly move in circular motions, grinding against Jackson. Jackson was lathering some more soap in his hands and began massaging Jinyoung's ass. Slowly dipping his fingers in that hot opening. Slowly opening him. Jinyoung was moaning against his fingers.

Jackson could feel Jinyoung trembling with need. He slowly pushes himself in after lathering more soap on his dick. He started thrusting as soon as he felt Jinyoung relaxing and he was thrusting him with an urgent need to be release. Jinyoung was very vocal today as he keep urging Jackson to go faster and harder, asking Jackson to fill him up. With a few more thrust, Jinyoung was cuming untouch followed by Jackson shuddering, his body releasing his needs into Jinyoung's. They were both panting from their little escapade. 

“Jackson Wang, you are insatiable,” teases Jinyoung.

“Park Jinyoung, so are you,” pulling him close for a kiss


	35. Together?

It was a few more days before Christmas. Mark and JB was busy decorating their new place while trying to plan and prepare for their housewarming slash first Christmas party. It was a bit hectic as the decorations that JB had impulsively order had arrived and it was a lot.

“B what were you thinking when you ordered all this?” Says Mark pointing at all the deco’s that had turned up at their house which includes a huge ass Christmas tree while glaring at JB.

“I might have gotten a bit carried away baby,” grins JB.

“A bit?”  giving JB a skeptical look. JB walks over to hug Mark.

“I wanted our FIRST Christmas together in OUR house to be perfect baby,” rubbing Mark’s lower back. Mark couldn’t help but feel so loved at that moment knowing that JB went to all that trouble just because he said he wanted a party.

“Thank you B for indulging me always,” giving him a kiss.

“Let’s call in for back up,” laughs JB. Marks grins.

Soon, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Peniel, Amber, Eric and Kevin was in their house helping them to decorate every cranny and every nook of their house. The house was lively with their friends being over and all. But the most rewarding thing was when the tree was up and decorated. Satisfaction guaranteed.

“I better be invited to this party after all the hard work I’ve been through guys,” said Amber.

“Yes Markie, please add a plus one for me too. Thanks,” Peniel giving Mark a wink.

“Yes you all are invited and you can bring a plus one as well,” Mark rolling his eyes at them.

“JB hyung, I’ve emailed you the details of the caterers including the menu for your party. It’ll be a buffet table for the main courses which includes western and korean cuisine, a table for desserts, a mini bar, and some barbeque food thingy,” reports Youngjae.

“Thanks YJ. You’re the best,” JB giving his assistant a warm smile.

“Ya, thanks Youngjae for helping us arrange for the food,” Mark giving Youngjae a hug.

“I help too,”said Yugyeom and he was pouting. Marks laughs and gave the younger a hug too.

“Thanks YG,” says JB. “See you guys on the 24th okay,”added JB.

 

Once everybody had gone home, Mark was in the living room while JB had gone up to their room as he was on the phone with Daddy and Mummy Im. When he came down, he couldn’t help but take a picture of Mark who was now sitting cross legged in front of the Christmas tree like a child. He walks over to him and hugged him from the back, planting a kiss at the back of his head.

“What are you thinking baby?” ask JB. Then he heard Mark sniffles. When he turns Marks face to face him, he could see tears in his eyes.

“What's the matter baby?” looking at Mark worriedly.

“Nothing. It's just that I'm happy. Being here with you in our house. OUR house B,” answers Mark. JB kisses Mark on the lips, “You make me happy baby.”

“By the way, daddy and mummy will be coming over for our party baby,” JB informing Mark.

“Will daddy and mummy be staying over B? If yes, I better get the guest room ready,” Mark was already starting to stand up.

“Yes, so let me help you,” taking Mark’s hand into his and they went up together.

“Baby, did you invite Jackson and Jinyong? They can bring Bam Bam along too if they want,” ask JB while making the bed in the guest bedroom.

“Not yet. I’ll text him in a while in case he is free on that day,”replies Mark. After they had gotten the guest bedroom ready, JB went to take a shower while Mark text Jackson.

**Yi En:** Ka Yee, r u free on the 24th?

**Ka Yee:** Not sure yet. Y?

**Yi En:** If you have nothing on that day, drop by my place with JB’s. We are having a housewarming/Christmas party. Bring Jinyoung and Bam Bam too. Bam Bam can bring a plus one if he likes.

**Ka Yee:** Party? Yeayyyy… I hope I am free on that day though :(

**Yi En:** (: i’ll send you the location and just drop by if you can.

**Ka Yee:** Present for me?

**Yi En:** :p present for me?

**Ka Yee:** :p

**Yi En:** kthxbye

 

_ That guy is still the same. Shamelessly asking for presents. _ Mark smiled.

_ I hope he gets me something. I know he can never say no to presents _ . Jackson smiled.

“Babe, are you sure I don’t have to appear in any shows or recordings for Christmas eve this year? Please don’t play with my little heart boo,” Jackson looking at Jinyoung hopefully.

“Yes honey bear. I’ve even double check it more than once. We are free on Christmas eve this year!” hugging his idol boyfriend.

“Yeay!” hugging his manager boyfriend in return.

“We get to go to a party this year babe!” added Jackson.

“Whose party are we going to babe?” ask Jinyoung.

“Mark and JB hyung’s housewarming slash Christmas party. I think they moved house. They ask us to bring Bam Bam and a plus one along too,” replies Jackson.

“Okay, better text him now so he knows babe,” reminding Jackson.

“I’m on it boo,” replying Jinyoung.

**Jackson:** Bams, Christmas/housewarming party at Markiepooh and JB hyung’s house this Christmas eve if you have no plans yet.

**Bam Bam:** Really? Where?

**Jackson:** At their new place. They said you could bring a plus one if you like so maybe you could bring your new guy?

**Bam Bam:** Oh… okay. Will see about my plus one but I’ll be there. I haven’t seen Markiepooh hyung for quite sometime.

**Jackson:** Cya!

 

“Babe, I’ve hinted to Bam Bam about bringing his new guy so we can approve or disapprove of him,”  Jackson telling Jinyoung proudly.

“You idiot! Now Bam Bam will think twice to invite him,” giving Jackson the look.

Jackson pouts and crosses his arms, “I just wanted to be supportive.”

Jinyoung ruffles Jackson’s hair, “You mean well babe. I’m sorry.”

“Need a kiss to feel better,” still pouting at Jinyoung. Jinyoung laughs and gave Jackson a kiss.

 

Now, Bam Bam was thinking of a way to invite Junhoe to the party without sounding too clingy or hinting for a relationship kinda way. He wanted to bring a date to the party as he knows that Jackson and Jinyoung only has eyes for each other and wouldn’t be paying him much attention. He didn’t wanna be a killjoy and be the lamp post in between them. But he was nervous about asking Junhoe. _What if he says no?_ _Fuck it. You never know if you never try right?_

 

Junhoe was dreading the annual Christmas party that his parents is throwing this year. It would be his first in so many years since he came back from the UK. He was so sure that somebody is going to want to match him with their son’s or daughter’s. 

He could always bring a date but he didn’t really want to bring anyone besides Mark but that was out of the question. The only good thing about this party was that JB was invited with a plus one and he is very sure his plus one is Mark. He couldn’t just bring anybody or he just could but he didn't really want to. His phone beeps.

**Bam Bam:** Hey.

**Junhoe:** Hey

**Bam Bam:** If you have no plans for Christmas eve, would you be my plus one? I got invited to this party and I don’t want to be a lamp post 

 

Bam Bam felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest anytime soon waiting for his reply.

Junhoe knew he had nothing to do as Chanwoo will only be back that day as he was travelling with family, and the rest of the boys have plans on that day with their significant others. They planned to meet up during his parents Christmas party.  _ At least I won’t be alone and I won’t be bored. Don’t seem to bad at all. _

**Junhoe:** Sure. 

**Bam Bam:** Will let you know where and when. C u

**Junhoe:** That’s all baby boy?

 

Bam Bam felt a warm feeling pooling in his lower body.

**Bam Bam:** What do you have in mind daddy?

**Junhoe:** Why don’t you find out?

**Bam Bam:** I’m at the club with my friends :(

**Junhoe:** Ditch them ;)

**Bam Bam:** And go where?

**Junhoe:** I’ll pick you up at the club in 10 minutes. Be ready for me baby boy

**Bam Bam:** I’m always ready for you daddy. C u

 

Bam Bam was grinning like a boy in love. Is he? Or was he just in lust?

  
  


 


	36. Merry Christmas to you

It was Christmas Eve and Mark and JB was busy preparing and putting the finals touches on everything before the party starts. Making sure that the caterers are there and all the food and drinks are all set up. Mark even manage to put all the presents that he had gotten for his close friends and JB’s parents underneath the tree.

“B, please remember to give your parents that present over there okay,” Mark pointing at a particular box shape present.

“When did you buy that baby?” JB looking at Mark curiously.

“Oh, I actually got it a few weeks ago while going around running errands for my projects and our house,” smiles Mark.

“You are something aren’t you baby. Thinking about mum and dad when you are so busy,” nuzzling Mark’s neck. Mark blushes, “Of course I had to get them something B. I wrote it's from us anyway.”

“I’m so lucky to have you baby,” pulling Mark close for a kiss. JB begin showering Mark with little kisses on the neck and ears and lips.

“B, we have to get ready for our party,” whispers Mark, feeling weak in the knees from JB’s kisses.

“Well, we just have to be quick then, don’t we baby,” whispers JB, slowly pulling Mark upstairs and into the bathroom. Mark laughs, “Is that all you can think about B?”

“Only when I’m with you baby,” squeezing Mark’s ass. “Now we don’t want to be late do we baby? Stop talking and let’s get busy.”

Mark laughs out loud.

 

“Baby! We are almost late,” says JB while putting on his outfit of the night.

“Not my fault B,” sticking his tongue out JB. JB captures Mark’s tongue with his teeth.

“Stop tempting me baby,” pulling Mark into a kiss, again.

“I’m not B. Stop it! If not I’m going down naked!” threatens Mark. JB laughs, “Then we will never make it to our own party baby.”

Mark rolls his eyes and ignores him.

JB is wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves tucked into a pair of khaki pants and brown leather boat shoes while Mark is a white collarless shirt with black skinnies and black shoes. Mark took out his Leica, and set it up on a tripod to take a picture of both of them at the balcony. Then they went down where Mark took another pic of them in front of their Christmas tree. Soon, people was arriving for the party. Mark and JB was greeting them.

 

“Hi daddy, hi mummy. Let me put your luggage upstairs,” JB giving his parents a hug and after that he ran upstairs to keep their luggage.

“Hi daddy, hi mummy. How was the ride here?” ask Mark shyly while giving both of them a hug.

“It was good. This house is so beautiful. I want a tour of it please,” replies Mummy Im.

“Sure. Let’s go,” holding her hand and leading both Daddy and Mummy Im. Mark was describing in details the house while bringing them to all the rooms and the pool area as well as the garage. JB joined them after Mark had shown them their room.

“JB, the interior design of your room is really good,” praises Daddy Im.

“It is because of Mark, daddy. He is the one who did the interior design,” beaming at Mark.

“It is really beautiful Mark,” praises Daddy Im while patting at Mark’s cheek. Mark blushes, “Thank you daddy. JB helped with the colour scheme and furnitures.”

“Are you sure Mark? This is my son you are talking about,” tease Mummy Im.

“Mummmmm,” whines JB. Daddy Im, Mummy Im and Mark laughs. JB walks over to Mark pouting, “Baby, you should be on my side.”

“Awww, look at that daddy. Our big baby is complaining to Mark already now,” tease Mummy Im again.

“Mummmm,” JB continues whining while clinging onto Mummy Im’s arm.

“He’s your problem now Mark,” says Daddy Im while giving Mark a warm squeeze.

Mark was now blushing furiously. JB walks over to Mark and side hugs him, “Baby, my parents practically threw me to you. You are stuck with me now.”

“Oh no,” says Mark, giving him a cheeky smile.

“Babyyyyyy,”whines JB. The other three was laughing at JB again.

 

They left his parents to greet their friends. Peniel came with his plus one, Sungjae. Amber, Eric, Kevin was there with Minhyuk, Namjoon, Jooheon and some more of their friends. Youngjae arrived together with Yugyeom. Their girlfriends Suzy and Yerin was on tow.  Hugs were being exchange for drinks and food. Mark and JB was mingling around, making sure everybody was comfortable and they were checking up on Daddy Im and Mummy Im once in awhile, making sure that they weren’t bored.

 

Peniel pulled Mark towards the pool area, “So, spill.”

“What’s to spill Pen?” looking at Peniel innocently.

“Don’t play dumb with me Markie. I heard through the grapevine that you and Jackson seems to be hanging around a lot recently. What gives?” questioned Peniel.

“No we are not. JB and I so happen to bump into them whenever we are out for food. So keep that curious mind in check Pen,” denies Mark.

“Not from what I heard Markie boy,” smirks Peniel.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Mark glaring at his best friend.

“I don’t know if you notice, that they were some picture of you two circling around the social medias,” says Peniel while wriggling his eyebrows at Mark.

“I don’t know what pictures are you talking about Pen?” Mark getting exasperated.

“The ones where both of you were in tank tops? Walking near the JYP headquarters?” Peniel was now glaring at Mark.

“Oh… I vaguely remember that. But I think that was few weeks back,” Mark trying to remember.

“Spill Markie!” Peniel was getting impatient. Mark laughs.

“It was a few weeks ago. JB was in Indonesia for a business trip. Jinyoung, Jackson’s manager boyfriend was back at his hometown. Jackson was bored, so he practically begged me to hang out with him. You know how he is when is alone Pen. I’ve told you,” explains Mark.

“Wait a minute! How did he get your number? When did you guys started talking again. This is too much Markie! How could you do this to me?” wails Peniel.

“What did I do?” Mark was getting abit confused.

“How could you not tell me all these things. I’m suppose to be your BFF!” Peniel punching Mark on his arm.

“Ouch! I’m telling you now aren’t I,” rubbing his arm. Peniel glared at Mark.

“I am ok Pen. I think we can be friends. Don’t worry,” squeezing his best friends hand.

“Okay. you know I love you right Markie?” says Peniel.

“I love you too Pen,” pulling Peniel into a hug.

“Now, about Sungjae,” Mark starting his interrogation.

“I think JB is calling you. Let's go!” Peniel changing the subject while pulling Mark back into the house.

“OI!” Mark protested. Peniel was now laughing and running away from Mark.

 

“Babe, hurry,” Urged Jackson trying to get Jinyoung to walk a bit faster.

“Honey bear, we are here already. What’s your hurry? I’m making sure the wine we brought over is fine,” Jinyoung fussing over the gift the brought.

“It is fine babe. You know how choosy we are with our wine and this is the one we always get,” Jackson looking at his boyfriend lovingly.

“I just wanted to make sure okay,” Jinyoung pouting at his boyfriend. Jackson chuckles and pulls Jinyoung into his arms and gave his forehead a kiss.

“It’s perfect boo and you're perfect. Now let's go,” Jackson ringing the doorbell.

 

Mark and JB walks towards the front door from two different directions as they were talking to different people at different parts of the house.

“Merry Christmas hyung!” Jackson greeted as soon as the door was open. JB hugs him.

“Merry Christmas hyung. Here is a little something for the house,”  Jinyoung giving the wine to Mark.

“Thank you both of you,” returning Jinyoung’s hug.

“Look B, red and white wine,” showing JB what they had brought.

“Thank you Jinyoung,” JB giving him a hug.

“Merry Christmas,” Mark looks at Jackson.

“Don’t I get a hug like him?” pointing at Jinyoung while pouting. Mark chuckles and pulls him into his arms. Mark felt a light peck on his cheek and heard him whisper, “Merry Christmas Yi En.” Mark felt the tip of his ears burning.

“Don’t just stand there, come in,” invited Mark.

“Oh, Bam Bam might be coming over with a plus one,” Jackson informs them.

“Okay,” replies JB while ushering them in.

 

Jackson being Jackson was being the life of the party. He manage to get everybody laughing with his silly antics and silly stories. Daddy Im and Mummy Im was very taken by him. A few of them were seated together which includes Jackson and Mark.

Mummy Im whispers to Mark, “Isn’t he the one we saw at the concert last month?”

Marks nods his head, “Yes mummy. You said he was handsome.” He could see Jackson was trying to hold in a smile from the corner of his eyes.

 

“We’re late,” Bam Bam was straightening his clothes trying to look more presentable for the party. Junhoe smirks adjusting his shirt and pants.

“It's not my fault that somebody wanted a quickie in the car baby boy,” Junhoe looking at Bam Bam. Bam Bam blushes, “Well, it wasn’t my fault that somebody look so damn good in his clothes.”

“Well, somebody wanted to try something new,” Junhie biting on his lower lip.

“If you are looking at me like that daddy, I don’t think we will make it to the party, Bam Bam licking his plump red lips. Junhoe chuckles, “Lead the way baby boy.”

After one final kiss, Bam Bam rang the doorbell. Mark was going to open the door when Jackson stopped him and JB.

“I think that is Bam Bam. He just texted me. Let me get that for you guys,” offered Jackson.

“Wow, I have an idol butler,” teased JB. Jackson sticks out his tongue at him.

“Even I don’t have one hyung,” Jinyoung joining in. Mark was laughing.

 

“Hi Bams!” giving the younger a hug.

“Hi hyung. This is Junhoe,” introducing Junhoe to Jackson. Jackson looked at him from head to toe.

“Hi,” said Junhoe putting out his hand to Jackson.

“Hi, I’m Jackson. Come on in,” smiles the idol. Jackson brought them both to the living room where Mark and JB was.

“Hyung, Bam Bam is here with his plus one,” saying it out loud. Bam Bam blushes.

“Hi Bam Bam,” JB giving him a hug. Then he turns to Junhoe, “Hi Junhoe, welcome to my house.”

“Hyung, I didn’t know you knew Bam Bam,” replies Junhoe. _It’s a small world after all._

“Markiepooh hyung, I miss you,” running into Mark’s arm.

“Bam Bam-ah, I miss you too,” giving the younger an affectionate hug.

“Hi Junhoe,” Mark giving Junhoe a smile.

“Hi,” giving Mark the sexiest smile he could muster. _My, my, my, he looks damn delicious in that outfit. I’m glad I came._

“Let me show you where the food and drinks,” said Mark while showing Bam Bam and Junhoe.

JB could see Junhoe’s eyes following Mark’s every move and checking out his boyfriend’s ass and he doesn’t like it at all.

Jackson noticed the way Junhoe looking at Mark from head to toe and he doesn’t like it at all. _Why is he staring at Mark like that? Like some pervert? I don’t like him._

 

Junhoe tried to get near Mark the whole night. He even went as far as trying to get Mark alone with him but every time he was close to doing that, JB would appear or Jackson or Jinyoung or this Peniel guy or Amber and even Bam Bam. Except for Bam Bam and JB, Jackson and Jinyoung seems to be interviewing him. Junhoe was very close in telling them that there was nothing between Bam Bam and him. But he could see that this Jackson fella and his boyfriend is closed to JB and Mark. so he wasn’t going to risk any chance that he could or might have with Mark.

 

At one point, he saw Mark alone in the kitchen, so Junhoe quickly walks up to him to strike up a conversation.

“Hi, your house look great,” says Junhoe.

“Thanks Junhoe. JB and I decorated it,” replies Mark. “Can I get you anything?” adds Mark.

“Oh, I was just wondering who did the interior design. You see, my place would be ready by January as in the construction. So I was wondering who did the interior design for yours?” ask Junhoe.

“I did the interior design for our house. Some of the pieces here are my own design. Glad you like it,” says Mark shyly.

_Bingo._ “You did the interior design? Wow. now I remembered. You did mention that you are a freelance interior designer etc right?” replies Junhoe. Mark nods his head.

“Maybe I can engage in your services in January or whenever my place is done?” ask Junhoe. _Please say yes._

“I think you’ll need to check back with me in January? Right now I have a project lined up and a few more things I need to settle I think,” replies Mark.

Junhoe’s face drop a little trying not to show his disappointment, “Oh okay. Will do.”

Just as Junhoe wanted to go closer to Mark, Jackson ran towards them.

“Mark hyung, save me from JB hyung,” hiding behind Mark.

“What did you do now Jackson?” asking Jackson. Before he could reply, JB came running in.

“Jackson! I’m gonna kill you!” threatens JB. Jackson now has wrap his arms around Mark’s waist for safety.

“I did not do anything,” pulling Mark in front of him. JB was trying to grab Jackson but Mark was in the way.

“What did he do B?” trying to get an answer from them.

“He punched me!” replies JB. Mark laughed and turned to look at Jackson. Jackson was trying to look as innocent as possible. JB was still trying to grab Jackson and he was practically hugging Mark. Mark wrap his arms around JB and kissed him. Jackson took the chance to run away.

“Come back here!” JB shouted. Mark looks at JB, “You’d rather chase after him then make out with me now B?” JB was grumbling. Mark pretended to walk away and that did the trick. JB pulls Mark back into his arms and starts kissing him. JB was mumbling into his mouth, “Baby you are suppose to help me and not him.” Mark chuckles. Junhoe felt awkward to be in the middle of everything that happened. Junhoe clears his throat.

“Oops, sorry Junhoe,” JB grins. Mark was blushing. Junhoe just gave them a smile even though he was seething inside.

“Let’s get back to the others. They would be wondering where would we be,” says Mark breaking the awkwardness.

 

Bam Bam reached out to Junhoe when the three of them walked into the living room. Jackson was now hiding behind Jinyoung. When JB tried to go after Jackson again, Mark kept a tight grip on his hand and gave him a stern look. Jinyoung was trying to hide his laughter while pinching Jackson. Junhoe pulled Bam Bam up so that he is now sitting on the seat, and he pulled Bam Bam to sit on him. Bam Bam was blushing but he was loving the sudden attention that was given to him. Jackson and Jinyoung was trying hard to not tease Bam Bam. It was close to midnight when Mark decided to pass out all the presents that he had bought for them including Daddy and Mummy Im.

“How sweet of you Mark. Thank you honey,” says Mummy Im while giving Mark a kiss on the cheek. Daddy Im gave him a tight hug. Hugs and kisses were given freely by all their friends  and vice versa as he had put both their names on the present.

 

Jackson signaled Mark to follow him after he and JB had given everybody their presents including his and Jinyoung's. They had given them a picture that Mark had secretly taken of them in Japan. It was taken from the back where both of them had their arms around each other's waist and was looking at each other. Mark followed him to the pool area as he was curious with what Jackson was planning to do.

“Close your eyes Yi En and put out your hand,” says a grinning Jackson.

“Why?” Ask Mark curiously.

“Just do it please?” Looking at him pleadingly. Mark's smiles and did what the younger ask. Jackson place a small box in his hand, “You can open your eyes now.”

When Mark opens his eyes, he saw a nicely warp box, blue wrapper with a silver ribbon in his hand.

“What's this Ka Yee?” ask Mark.

“Open it?” Says Jackson nervously.

When Mark opens the box, he saw a simple rose gold bracelet nestle in the blue and white paper.

“Do you like it?” ask Jackson sincerely. Mark looks at him feeling a bit surprised, “This is very nice. It must be very expensive.”

Jackson grin, “Does this mean you like it?” Mark nods his head.

“Shall I put it on you?” ask Jackson. Mark's nods his head again. After Jackson had put it on, Mark was admiring it on his right wrist.

“It suits you Yi En,” says Jackson.

“Thanks Ka Yee,” replies Mark.

“Where's my present?” Ask Jackson. Mark looks at his with a vacant look.

“You promise,” Jackson whining and pouting away.

Mark smiles and handed him a box wrap with black wrapper and white ribbon.

“What is it?” ask Jackson excitedly.

“Hope you like it,” says Mark.

Mark had given him a bracelet as well. It is a platinum band. Jackson put it on right away.

“I love it! Thank Yi En!” Says Jackson while pulling Mark into his embrace. He was now hugging him close. He suddenly pulls away from Mark and place a kiss on his temple. He lets his lips lingers on Mark's temple for a little while longer. When Mark didn’t push him away, he grew bolder and decided to kiss him on the lips and lingered for a while. Mark could feel his face turning red. Jackson quickly pulls away from him. They were both feeling a bit shy.

“You are welcome,” replies Mark shyly.

_What the fuck did I just do? with Jinyoung so nearby? impluse? or habit? ugh... Jackson you dumb dumb! What were you thinking? But Mark's lips was just so enticing... I couldn't help myself... It's Christmas! that's it! I'll blame it on the Christmas spirit._

 

_Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! What just happened? Did i just let Jackson kiss me again? Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! I was taken by surprised. that's it._

 

After exchanging gifts, they quickly went back in, to join the others. Jackson unconsciously touched his bracelet but kept it hidden from the others. It wasn't as if they were keeping a secret from their other half, but it felt like it was a gift to signify their cooperation for the new album but it wasn't confirmed yet. Or so he would like to think.

Mark and JB decided to exchange Christmas gifts at the end of the night after all the guest has left and when Daddy and Mummy Im has gone to bed. They were standing in front of their first Christmas tree together. Mark had wrap JB’s present with black wrapping paper with red ribbons and coincidentally, JB’s present to Mark was wrap in red wrapping paper with black ribbons.

“So, who is opening whose present first?” ask Mark.

“You first baby,” says JB.

Mark opens his present. Nestled in the box was a gold necklace with a square gold pendant. On the pendant was the word 애정, which means love in Korean.

Mark laughs, “Can you put in on for me B?”

JB nods his head and Mark could feel his hands shaking a little. Mark thought that it was cute that JB would be nervous.

“Do you like it baby? Why are you laughing? You don’t like it? Too cheesy? ”ask JB nervously. Marks shakes his head.

“Open your present now B,”says Mark.

JB unties the ribbon carefully and opens the wrapper with care knowing that he would be saving all that. When he saw what was nestled in the box, he started laughing.

“Great minds think alike huh baby,” says JB.

Mark had given JB an identical gold necklace with the exact square pendant except on it was the word 爱, which means love in Chinese. He pass the necklace to Mark so that he could help him put it on.

“Merry Christmas baby.”

“Merry Christmas B.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this updated before new year but i had wifi problems. Hoped everybody had a great Christmas & New Year!


	37. Shall I? Shall I not?

Junhoe was still contemplating whether or not to bring Bam Bam as his plus one cause Mark and JB will be there and it would be awkward to not bring him after the show he had put on in front of Mark and friends by pulling Bam Bam on his lap and putting his arms around him. But it would damper his plans of trying to impress Mark in his own house. He made up his mind to just bring Bam Bam, whips out his phone to text him.

**Junhoe:** Baby boy I need a favour

**Bam Bam:** As long as it is paid with sex, ok ahaha

**Junhoe:** Since I was your plus one yesterday, could you be mine tonight?

 

Bam Bam hearts race when he read the word mine.

**Bam Bam:** Ok. Where to?

**Junhoe:** My parents annual Christmas party.

 

Bam Bam’s heart started racing.  _ Meet the parents? So soon? So serious? _ Before he could reply, Junhoe send another text.

**Junhoe:** I don't want to be match make by their friends. At least I'll have an excuse. It's purely platonic as per our arrangement.

 

Bam Bam felt his heart drop a little when he read the word platonic.  _ Why is he feeling this way? _

**Bam Bam:** Sure. What's in it for me?

**Junhoe:** Me in you? ;)

**Bam Bam:**  haha. Ok. Time and place.

**Junhoe:** 7pm. Will send you the location in a while

 

Junhoe has already planned his outfit for the night and he wanted to be sure his friends will be there and not ditch him. He opened his group chat on Kakao Talk.

**Talk Cock**

**JH:** u dickheads better not bail on me tonight if not I'll castrate all of u

**CW:** (inserts a middle finger emoticon)

**SY:** ok

**SH:** r u bringing a plus one tonight? I heard through the grapevine that there are uncles and aunties wanting to match make you with there sons or daughters, Junnie

**CW:** hahahahaha

**SH:** u too Channie boy

**CW:** ugh…

**JW:** Hahahaha

**TY:** yeah Junnie. Will Bam Bam be there?

**JH:** as a matter of fact, he will. To keep those pesky matchmakers at bay

**CW:** traitor!!!

**JH:** u don't have that problem k

**JW:** Junnie is right

**TY:** Yups

**CW:** (inserts multiple middle finger emoticon)

**SY:** lol

**JH:** cya dickheads

Now to prepare for the party and to sweep Mark off his feet. Bam Bam can keep JB busy.

 

“Baby, are you ready? I think mum and dad is downstairs waiting for us,” ask JB while putting on his black converse. JB was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a plain black blazer with a pair of blue jeans. The right kind of casual. Mark walks out of their walk in closet. JB saw his shoes in front of him. He looks up starting from Mark's shoes. He was wearing a pair of white Adidas, paired with a pair of grey dress pants with a dark blue sweater over a white shirt.  Both their necklace in plain view. JB licks his lips.

“B, don't even think about it. Your parents are waiting for us,” quickly walking out of the room. Before Mark reaches the door, JB was hugging him from the back giving his nape a bite.

“I can't wait to unwrap you later baby,” growls JB. Mark smirks.

“Kids! We are going to be late and Lim is waiting for us already,” calls out Daddy Im. JB and Mark was already walking down the stairs.

“We were just on our way down dad,” says JB.

“How handsome are my boys,” says Mummy Im. Mark blushes.

Lim was driving a limousine this time as there were four of them. JB wanted to drive them there but Daddy Im insisted they called Lim as they most probably be drinking. JB was complaining that Lim should get Christmas off but Lim said it was okay as he doesn't celebrate Christmas so he doesn't mind working on that day.

“Boys, don't forget the Koo’s present,” reminded Mummy Im.

“We've sent the present over this morning as it was big, mummy,” says Mark.

“What did we get them JB?” Ask Daddy Im.

“We or should I say Mark designed a coffee table for them and our company made it,” replies JB proudly.

“How personal. Good job boys,” says Daddy Im.

“Thanks. See I'm good,” said JB smugly.

“No, it is Mark who is the good one,” teased Mummy Im. Mark chuckles as JB was pouting at his parents. 

“I'm no longer the one in their heart since you came along baby,” whines JB. JB's parents laughs at him. Mark gave his hand a squeeze, “As long as you are in mine?” 

JB blushes.

“Awww, our son is blushing daddy,” teases Mummy Im.

“Mummmmm,” whines JB.

“Hahaha, okay, okay. We will stop teasing you JB. You'll always be our number one baby,” says Daddy Im, pinching JB's cheek.

 

Bam Bam was nervous. He hopes that he will make a good impression with Junhoe’s parents.  _ Why am I feeling nervous. It's not as if I am his boyfriend.  _ Bam Bam was wearing a burgundy suit with a leopard print shirt inside, black pointed shoes and a leather choker. He was using a little makeup to highlight his eyes and some gloss on his lips. He took a taxi over to Junhoe's place as he doesn't own a car and prefers to use taxis or Uber. When he arrived, he got a shock of his life. Junhoe lives in a huge ass mansion. He saw that the cars parking in front was no ordinary cars. There were Bentley’s, Rolls Royce’s, Jaguars, Ferrari’s, Porsche's and you get the picture. It was a party for anybody that was somebody in town and he felt out of place and felt very small all of a sudden. He gathered whatever confidence he had and walk up to the entrance. Junhoe was outside drinking and when he saw him. Bam Bam hoped that it was a look on adoration on Junhoe's face.  _ Boy he looks so yummy this Junhoe. _ Junhoe was dress effortlessly and yet looked damn good. Junhoe was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, paired with maroon colour pants and a pair of brown suede loafers. Junhoe gave him his infamous smirk and gave him a hug.

“You've made it baby boy,” whispers Junhoe.

“Of course,” says Bam Bam.

“Don't you look delicious today pumpkin,” growls Junhoe. Bam Bam was aroused and found the new nickname endearing.

“You can devour me later,” replies Bam Bam. 

Junhoe chuckles, “Come meet my parents.” 

Bam Bam thought the introduction went well. He was surprise that Mrs Koo had heard of him. After that, Junhoe brings Bam Bam over to his friends.

“Bam Bam, please meet the assholes that I grew up with. Chanwoo, Jinhwan, Taehyun and the twins, Seunghoon and Seungyoon. Guys this is Bam Bam,” introducing him to his friends. They all said hi to Bam Bam and was talking and drinking when Junhoe excused himself.

“Excuse me boys. I have to greet the guest with my parents. Catch you guys later,” said Junhoe.

 

It wasn't long until the Im’s and Mark arrives at the mansion. Junhoe was really glad he went to greet the guest with his parents at that very moment. 

“Merry Christmas Mr and Mrs Koo. Let me introduce to you my son,” greets Daddy Im.

“Koo, this is JB and his partner Mark,” then he turns to JB and Mark, “Boys, this is Mr and Mrs Koo.”

“Hello Mr and Mrs Koo,” greets both JB and Mark.

“Your boys are so handsome Im. Just call us Uncle and Aunty Koo okay. Let me introduce you to my son Im,” Uncle Koo turns to Junhoe, “Junhoe, please meet Uncle and Aunty Im. I think you've met JB and maybe Mark?”

“Hello Uncle and Aunty Im. Hi JB hyung, Mark hyung,” greets Junhoe.

“Thank you for your gift Im. It's very beautiful,” says Uncle Koo.

“Glad you like it Koo. Mark designed it and his and JB’s company made it,” explained Daddy Im.

“How talented are your boys. You must be so proud,” praise Aunty Im.

“We are,” adds Mummy Im.

“Please enjoy yourself,” says Aunty Im.

“Let me show you around,” offers Junhoe. Junhoe was practically salivating at the sight of Mark.  _ How can one look so gorgeous so effortlessly. What I would do to get into his pants and maybe his heart. _

“JB, I think I see Uncle Lee and the other uncles. Let's go greet them before you and Mark can go mingle around on your own. Mark you join us too,” says Daddy Im to JB and Mark, Mark nods his heads.

“Please excuse us Junhoe,” says JB. 

“See you later,” replies Junhoe. Junhoe's eyes didn't leave Mark’s body until he was out of sight. 

 

Junhoe walks towards where Bam Bam and his friends were. He signals to Chanwoo who gave him a sly smile. 

“Was that Mark and JB hyung?” ask Bam Bam.

“Yes it is. His parents and mine knows each other,” replies Junhoe.

“I hope they don't go back too soon,” says Bam Bam.

“I'll let them know you are here,” replies Junhoe.

Bam Bam notice the way Junhoe lights up when he mentions Mark's name and he saw the look that Junhoe gave when he was watching him walk away.  _ Am I jealous? No way. We are just friends with benefits. Then why am I feeling this? _

It was almost an hour later before Bam Bam could talk to Mark and JB.

“Hyung! Merry Christmas,” hugging both of them.

“Bam Bam-ah, you're here! Merry Christmas to you too,” JB hugs him.

“Merry Christmas Bammie,” Mark hugging the younger once the younger detach himself from JB.

“Hyung, this is Junhoe's friends,” turning towards the other five. At that moment Junhoe appeared with drinks for everybody.

“Hope you guys don't mind. I could only find Bailey’s. By the way, Mark hyung, JB hyung, please meet Chanwoo who is also working with me. That is Jinhwan, Taehyun and the twins, Seunghoon and Seungyoon. Guys meet Mark and JB hyung,” introducing the, to each other. Chanwoo gave Junhoe a smirk.

After talking for awhile, JB excused himself from the group as he wanted to check on his parents.

“Do you want me to follow you?” ask Mark. JB shakes his head, “It's okay.”

_ Now is my chance.  _ “What do you think of this place, Mark hyung?” ask Junhoe.

“I find it very beautiful. The structure is unique and haven't been alter much though the interior feels very modern in contrast with the exterior. Was it your doing?” answered Mark.

Junhoe nods, “I told my parents to keep the structure and I loved the old school feel of it but the interior should be modern.” From there they started talking about designs and structures etc. Chanwoo manage to distract Bam Bam by offering him drinks and soon they were playing card games while Junhoe began leading Mark to different parts of the house explaining to him about the concepts etc. Junhoe was walking closer and closer to Mark when suddenly Mark realize that they were alone. He felt slightly uncomfortable as he could feel Junhoe staring at him. Like a cat watching its prey the mouse.

“Errr… can you show me the washroom please?” Ask Mark. Trying to find an excuse to get back to where everybody was.

“Sure,” replies Junhoe.  _ Dammit. _ He lead Mark back to the main hall. After he had gotten back from the washroom, the emcee had announce that the floor was now open for some dancing, Junhoe could see that a few girls and guys was walking towards him so he quickly grab Mark and lead him to the dance floor.

“Sorry about this but I'm trying to run away from those disappointed people over there and you were the closest one around. I hope you don’t mind,” explained Junhoe. Mark looks over at the place that Junhoe has pointed out.

“Oh, okay,” was all that Mark manage to say. Junhoe pulled Mark closer and closer. His hand on his lower back was feeling a bit too possessive. Junhoe then place his cheek next to Mark's and place a soft kiss on his ear, whispering to him, “You look absolutely stunning Mark.”

Mark was blushing and he really didn't know what to say or do and he thought it would be awfully rude to just slap him or walk away and leave him right in the middle of the dance floor. They were swaying with the music. Mark could feel that Junhoe breath on his neck when JB taps on Junhoe's shoulders, “May I cut in?” 

Junhoe grudgingly said yes. Mark was glad that JB cuts in. 

“Hello B,” whispers Mark, feeling relief. JB smiled and gave his a chaste kiss on the lips. They could hear people whispering that they were a handsome couple. Junhoe was seething and before he could do anything, he felt a hand on his elbow. He turned around and saw that it was Bam Bam. He ask him to dance so they were on the dance floor with the other guest. At the end of the night, Bam Bam decided to follow Mark and JB home. Part of him hopes that Junhoe would ask him to stay but he didn't, thus not fulfilling the promise he made earlier.

 

After they had left, Junhoe was drinking with his friends. He was slamming down the drinks one by one.

“Junnie boy, I must agree that Mark is even more gorgeous in person than in the pic you sent me the other day,” says Chanwoo.

“Is this Mark your new target Junnie?” ask Jinhwan.

Junhoe ignores them and continues to drink.

“It is. Can't you see that he is pissed cause the boyfriend interfered,” teases Chanwoo.

“The one you can't get?” adds Seungyoon.

“Aren't you with Bam Bam?” ask a confuse Taehyun.

“Get with the program Tae. Bam Bam is his FWB. Friends with benefits. Mark is most likely his new target,” explains Seunghoon.

“Just you guys wait and see,” says a determined Junhoe.

 

As soon as Mark and JB reached their room, JB was already tugging Mark's pants. Trying to get access to his dick and ass.

“Impatient aren't we today B,” says Mark when JB was already biting his ears. JB was jealous seeing Junhoe's hands on Mark. He wanted to erase it all off. He strips Mark while he himself was fully clothe. He was biting Mark's shoulders and neck until he could hear him whimpering.

“B, it hurts,” whimpers Mark. It made JB even more aroused and he was already stroking Mark's hard on. He replaces his bites with sucks. He was sucking on his skin vigorously until hickeys marked his skin. Mark was soon groaning and moaning. Mark was soon palming JB's erection through his pants. Pulling off his t-shirt and trying to open JB's pants. He didn't manage to pull it off when he felt JB's finger trying to gain access into him. He quickly took out the lube from the side table and pass it to JB. JB continued biting and teasing his nipples while coating his fingers with generous amount of lube. Then he pulled his pants down and began fingering Mark. Mark was already writhing underneath him. 

“Baby turn around,” ordered JB. Mark did as he was ask. JB was spreading his ass and he began fucking Mark with his fingers slowly. One hand was already finding his way to stroke Mark. Then he couldn't wait anymore.

“Baby, I can't wait to cum in you,” growls JB. Then he started easing himself into Mark. He could hear Mark groaning from the contact. He continues to stroke Mark to distract him.

“Can't wait baby. Can I move please?” Ask JB. Mark nods his head. JB started thrusting into Mark. Making Mark moan his name every time he hits his prostrate. He was going faster and faster and he was stroking him faster and faster. 

“Baby, you are so tight and hot and I want all of you,” JB dirty talking to Mark.

“Baby, I'm coming. I want to fill you up with me,” 

Mark trembles at that thought and JB came until he could feel his hips bucking against Mark's ass but his hands continues to stroke Mark until he could feel his ejaculation through his fingers. Then he turned Mark around and kissed Mark. They lay beside each other in silence awhile. It was as if JB was gathering his thoughts. He started stroking the hickeys and bite marks on Mark's neck, “I'm sorry if it hurts baby.”

“It's okay B,” kissing his JB in the lips. JB was prop up on his elbow looking down at Mark, he was looking at the marks he left on his baby. He could see some bite marks very visible on his baby too.  _ Why am I feeling jealous over Junhoe? Why does it bother me so much?  _

Mark knew something was not right with JB as soon as they reached home. He was being very possessive and biting him like he was marking him. He was never like this before.  _ I wonder why. _ But he knew JB needed it. So he let him eventhough he know those bite marks will take some time to fade.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was busy beginning Christmas until New Years. There were music shows to record, award shows to attend, performance to be rehearse. Not a single free time they had but Jackson loved every minute of it. Jinyoung was being supportive as usual. Jackson actually bought Jinyoung a bracelet for Christmas. A diamond encrusted bangle to match the necklace he gave him for his birthday. Jinyoung in return gave him a necklace, a diamond encrusted cross which Jackson uses the most at the moment. 

But there was one more new accessory that he would always use now and never takes off which was the platinum band that Mark gave him. It was really a simple piece but it is what reminds him about the elder. Mark was a simple guy. Not complicated. So during one of his breaks for one of his show, Jackson was mindlessly playing with the bracelet, he notice a small engraving at the corner near the clasp,  _**J** ,  _ that's all. Just the letter J. He had forgotten that Mark was all about the details. Jackson smiled. He wasn't sure if Mark would ever notice the letter  _**M** _ engraved on his bracelet as well.  _ We still kinda think alike. _


	38. Have you ever?

Few days after Junhoe’s parents party, it was JB’s company’s annual New Year Party. JB was back in the office going through the details with Youngjae and Yugyeom.

“Hyung, you can trust us with the details you know. You didn't have to come back for this. You could have just text us or email us,” said Youngjae.

“Youngjae hyung is right you know hyung. We did help you plan this like the last few years,” adds Yugyeom.

“I know but I just wanted to go through the details with you guys to make sure I didn't forget anything,” JB giving them a warm smile.

Youngjae and Yugyeom went through the details with JB which includes the venue, theme, food, lucky draw prizes and door gifts. After making sure that everything is in order, Youngjae and Yugyeom forced JB to go back home and spend time with Mark.

“Hyung, Mark hyung is waiting for you at home. Now go,” forced Yugyeom.

“Actually, Mark hyung is in town picking up some things. I'm supposed to call him when I'm done,” grins JB.

“Workaholics these two,” Youngjae rolling his eyes. No sooner did Youngjae said that, Mark came waltzing in the office.

“Baby,” coos JB while waiting for Mark to reach him. As soon as Mark was within reach, JB pulls him in for a hug. 

“Euwww,” said Youngjae and Yugyeom. JB gave them a death stare.

Mark smiles and turn towards the boys, “Hi guys, did I miss anything?”

Before Youngjae and Yugyeom could answer him, JB quickly said no.

“Mark hyung, please tell JB hyung to not worry and just come back to enjoy the party,” said Yugyeom.

“That's the hard part. Telling him to not worry. You guys know that better than me,” grins Mark. Youngjae and Yugyeom groans while JB chuckles.

“JB hyung, just trust us okay. We know the drill. Now go home and come back tomorrow for the party,” says Youngjae. Before JB could protest, Mark said, “Let's go B. We need to pick up some groceries for the house.” 

Mark gave the two boys a wink and JB grudgingly agrees with Mark, “Fine. Let's go baby.”

“Bye hyung!” Says Youngjae excitedly. Once the couple had left, both Youngjae and Yugyeom was left to confirm and double confirm everything for the party.

 

On the day of the party, Youngjae and Yugyeom had arrived early at the venue to make sure that everything was arranged accordingly and in place. They knew that once JB arrives, he would be hounding them about everything.

“What time is Yerin arriving Yugy?” Ask Youngjae.

“She told me she would be here with Suzy noona, hyung,” replies Yugyeom.

“That'll be around 7.30pm,” smiles Youngjae.

“Everything looks good right hyung,” said Yugyeom. Youngjae nods his head.

“I hope JB hyung likes it,” adds Yugyeom.

“You know he will Yugy. We know his taste by now. If he doesn't, we always have Mark hyung to help us,” smiles Youngjae. Yugyeom giggles.

 

At 7pm, JB and Mark arrives at the venue and began greeting the employees that arrived one by one.

“Hyung, what do you think?” Ask Yugyeom.

“It's fantastic YG. You and Youngjae did a great job as usual,” replies JB.

“Told ya you can trust us hyung,” adds Youngjae.

“Ya ya ya ya ya,” replies JB while rolling his eyes.

“Say thank you to them B,” orders Mark.

“Thank you Youngjae and Gyeommie,” smiles JB. Yugyeom and Youngjae was happy to hear that.

“Look, your dates are here boys,” Mark informing Youngjae and Yugyeom. Both the boys blushes.

 

The night was a night of party and gratitude on JB's part. He thanked each and everyone of the staffs in his speech. As a sign of his gratitude, he had given each and everyone of his staff 2D/1N at any hotels they choose in the country. It was a voucher of some sort which Youngjae and Yugyeom had painfully negotiated with a certain company to arrange it. After that it was a whole lot of eating, dancing and drinking. At the stroke of midnight, wishes of happy New Years rang throughout the floor. JB and Mark had hug Youngjae and Yugyeom and continued moving around to wish as many of his employees as he could. By the end of the night, Mark could tell that JB had too much of a drink and decided to look for the driver.

 

“YJ! You are on holiday for the next week right?” ask JB, standing a bit not steady on his feet.

“Yes hyung. Why?” Replies Youngjae.

“Just wanted to wish you a good holiday and safe trip,” while giving the younger a hug and a peck on the cheek. Youngjae could feel himself blushing. JB was kinda leaning his whole body on Youngjae as he was a bit tipsy. Maybe not tipsy but borderline drunk. Youngjae didn't mind his weight on him. He held JB a bit tighter until he heard Mark fussing over him.

“B! You are crushing Youngjae. Come on, let's get you home. Sorry Youngjae. Have a safe trip both of you!” said Mark while pulling JB away from the younger.

“Baby, I was just wishing YJ. Hmmm… you smell so good baby. Can I eat you?” JB was now draping his whole body on Mark trying to bite him at the same time. Mark might look skinny but he is all muscles and not bones.

“B stop it!” Says exasperatedly. Mark was trying to carry JB but he was not helping as he was now trying to bite Mark’s neck.

“Bye Youngjae! Bye Suzy!” Mark waves at the younger while leading the drunk JB away.

“Bye hyung!” Youngjae waves back. Suzy squeezes his hand.

 

 

Youngjae has a secret and it was one that he kept from anyone all his life especially from JB and now Mark. Why? It's because he has always been in love with JB ever since there were students. Suzy? She was his candy beard. His confidant. His best friend ever since they were 5 years old. The only one that knows his secret. The one thing that hurts her the most is there is nothing that she can do if he doesn't want to do something about it himself. 

 

You know what's even more fucked up than her ball of sunshine being in love with his boss? She had always been in love with him ever since he became her stand in date for one of the high school formal when she got dump a week before that. Her boyfriend at that time was cheating on her. Youngjae was the one that stayed with her on the phone until she fell asleep. He was the one that was comforting her every night at her house until he has to go home. He was the one that text her every hour, encouraging her, telling her she deserves better. During the party, he even serenaded her in front of everybody. She could see her ex-boyfriend was jealous and was seething. All the girls in the room was envious of her. The song he sang? Earned it. When he sang the words _...you're always worth it, and you deserve it… _ She knew then that she didn't need to look further for a nice guy. He was there all along. When he had ask her to be his pretend girlfriend, she didn't have to think twice.

 

But now, her sunshine was hurting and there was nothing that she could say or do to make him feel better. JB was a very nice guy. Sweetest one she has ever met. He makes one hella good boss too. He always took good care of Youngjae in university and now at the workplace. She couldn't hate him even if she tried. Mark? He was one of the nicest guy she had ever met. He always made sure she was okay and being included their conversation or he would start a conversation with her if JB and Youngjae started talking about work. She always notice how JB's face lights up when Mark is in the room. How his eyes would follow wherever Mark is. But she also always notice how her sunshine’s eyes would follow JB wherever he is.

 

It was the week after new year. Youngjae always take a week holiday after IM Care Corp’s annual New Years party. He always spend his holiday with Suzy traveling somewhere. It was a tradition they started since high school and this continued until they started work. This time they decided to go to Thailand. Youngjae decided that he didn't want to go to any of the islands. He wanted to be in Bangkok city itself. He wanted to experience the nightlife in Bangkok like the famous Khao San road, visit the sleeping Buddha, get lost at Chatuchak market and just enjoy the vibrant city.

 

“Sunshine, why don't you tell him?” ask Suzy. There were drinking at one of the bars at Khao San road.

“Tell him what sweetie?” Youngjae looking at Suzy.

“You know, about how you feel,” replies Suzy.

“I can't,” says Youngjae sadly.

“Why not sunshine?” Prob Suzy.

“Because he is happy. When he is happy, I am and that is enough for me,” said Youngjae. Suzy could see tears gleaming in his eyes.

“Are you? Are you really happy sunshine?” Ask Suzy further. “I've seen the look in your eyes.” 

Youngjae didn't know what to say. He just kept quiet. He didn't trust himself from talking.

 

He first met JB when he was a second year student in university. For experience, he joined the Young Entrepreneurs Club. This was where he met Yugyeom as well. JB was in the social seat of the club which means he is in charge of welcoming all the new members to the club and organizing social events for fundraising or for team building among the members. JB made everybody felt welcomed. He was making sure that everybody have nametags and was going around to meet everybody.

“Hi I'm JB and I'm in charge of the social seat in this club. In other words I'm the life of the party,” which made everybody giggles. “Please mingle around and if there is anything you want to know anything, please approach any of us from the different seats.”

Maybe he looked lost or helpless but JB approached him.

“Hi, is everything okay?” ask JB.

“I’m o-okay,” stammers Youngjae.

That was how they met. Ever since then, JB was very attentive towards him and Yugyeom. That was where their friendship started.

During their university years, he had never seen JB dating seriously. He was always serious with his studies and his company. He did go out on casual dates. He knew of JB's sexual orientation from the very beginning as he had seen JB going out with some well known gay juniors and seniors. He did also go out with girls once in awhile but he treats them like sisters.

 

When JB graduated, he had given the elder a fountain pen with his full name engraved on it,  **Im Jaebum.** He knows that the elder still uses that pen and he brings it around. Youngjae feels proud that it was a treasured possession of his. He felt a bit sad when JB graduated but was thoroughly surprised that the elder kept in touch and eventually invited him to join his company. It wasn't as easy as joining the company because you know the boss, he had to go through an rigid interview process. He worked his way up and gained JB’s trust and is now the HR manager of the company.

He loves working with JB. He is a hardworking boss who cares about his employees. Creative and innovative and cares for the environment. Good looking. Loving. Kind. Everything a guy or girl would want in a guy. He was on the verge of confessing to him when one day JB came in gushing over the new interior designer they had hired. Youngjae had never seen JB act like that before. JB had a look in his eyes. It was clear he was smitten with him. When he saw them together, he could see the adoration in JB's eyes. That interior designer was Mark. When he met Mark, he wanted to hate him but he couldn't. Mark is gorgeous but shy. He was a bit scared when JB was pursuing him. Either he was just afraid or shy or felt out a place or there were many other reasons. But it had all worked out in the end. JB came to him for advice when he was pursuing Mark. His heart was breaking when JB confided in him. He could literally feel his heart breaking in two. But when he saw the look on JB's face, he knew he had to help JB which he did. The worse thing was, he was the one that had gotten Mark's contact number from a friend of his which hired Mark before. Youngjae was the one that passed the number to JB. Sometimes, he wished that he didn't ask his friend to recommend an interior designer. He wished that he didn't pass Mark's number to JB. He wished a lot of things. 

 

“Hey sunshine. You ok?” waking Youngjae up from his daydream.

“I'm ok sweetie. Thanks for being here,” squeezing Suzy’s hand.

Suzy knew how he felt. She was in the same situation too. Looking at the one you love, love somebody else. But she is happy. She loves the fact that she could always be with Youngjae. They were doing everything together. They were even staying together in Seoul as he is from Mokpo and she is from Gwangju. They decided to stay together to save cost at first and when she pretended to be his girlfriend, it works out well. Now that Youngjae had bought a new place, he asked Suzy to stay with him. They have their own rooms but at times they would sleep in each other's room just for comfort. Suzy didn't mind. As long as Youngjae is with her and is happy, she is happy.

“Let's stop talking about sad things sweetie. Let's drink!” said Youngjae.

“Okay,” Suzy agreed. They started drinking nonstop. A bucket of cocktail was cheap and they were ordering bucket after bucket. When I mean a bucket of cocktail, it is literally a small bucket of cocktail. Not in bottles or glasses but in a bucket.

This stretch of road never sleeps so Suzy had to drag Youngjae’s ass back to their hotel room at 3am. He was piss drunk. She was tipsy. She was the more sober one of the two so she had to make the executive decision of bringing the both of them back to the room before they sleep on the streets.

 

She finally drag his ass back to the room. Their room has two single beds but sometimes they would still share one. As soon as they reach their room, Youngjae was going to vomit. Suzy quickly pulled him into the bathroom and he made it just in time to empty his stomach in the toilet bowl.

“Sunshine, you shouldn't have drank so much,” chastise Suzy.

Youngjae was too busy vomiting then to answer her. After a while, she went to check on him. He was half hugging the toilet bowl and half crying.

“Baby, what's the matter?” ask Suzy worriedly. Youngjae hugs her, “I miss him sweetie. I wish he would miss me too.”

Youngjae was sobbing by now. Crying on Suzy’s shoulder. Suzy was caressing his hair, hoping to sooth her ball of sunshine.

“Shhh, it's okay. It's all going to be okay. Now take a shower and then sleep Kay. The alcohol is talking,” says Suzy. Youngjae only nods his head. 

After his shower, he felt slightly better and was sitting on his bed when Suzy came out from her shower.

“You okay sunshine?” When Suzy saw that Youngjae wasn't asleep yet. Youngjae shakes his head. 

“Want me to hug you to sleep tonight baby?” ask Suzy. Youngjae nods his head. Suzy climbs into bed with him after she had switch off all the lights. She could hear Youngjae sniffling. She turned his head towards her and started kissing him on the lips. She wasn't sure was it the alcohol or was it the loneliness he was feeling but he started responding to her kiss. Soon they were making out like crazy. Nibbles and kisses on the neck. She was starting to moan when he started latching on her collarbone. She knew it would leave a bruise but she didn't care. All she wanted was to sooth her sunshine and she would give whatever he wanted to take at that moment. She could feel his lips going lower and his hands going higher. She was feeling arouse. She wanted this but she knew he would feel regret later and she doesn't want that. She will herself to stop him by pushing him slightly away.

“Hey, sunshine, slowdown k,” says Suzy. It was as if Youngjae was woken up from his trance, “I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.”

“It's okay baby,” Suzy places a kiss on his temple. Youngjae hugs her tight.

“I'm sorry for doing that sweetie,” Youngjae feeling a bit guilty.

“I'm okay sunshine. I kinda like it as it has been a long time,” giggles Suzy. Youngjae smiles and chuckles.

“Sweetie, it sucks though. I hate feeling like this,” says Youngjae.

“I know sunshine,” Suzy caressing his arms. “Some day you'll get over him? But not today.”

Youngjae just sighs, “Yeah, maybe. Thank God you are here with me sweetie.”

She presses her face closer to his neck.

“Let's just listen to my iPod and sleep,” says Youngjae. Suzy nods her head. While she felt like she was drifting to sleep, a particular song took her attention.

_...Have you ever loved somebody so much, it makes you cry? _

_ Have you ever needed something so bad, you can't sleep at night? _

_ Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right? _

_ Have you ever been in love so bad that you'd do anything to make them understand? _

_ Have you ever had someone steal your heart away and you'd give anything to make them feel the same? _

_ Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart but you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start? _

_ Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life you'd do anything to look into their eyes? _

_ Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to only to find that one won't give their heart to you? _

_ Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there and all you can do is wait for the day when they will care... _

 

She could hear Youngjae sniffling, so she knew he was still not asleep yet. She wish she could erase the pain he is feeling but how could she when she feels the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Worth It- The Weekend
> 
> Have you ever?- Brandy


	39. Happy New Year?

As like the years before, Jackson and Jinyoung was busy with the year end shows and concerts. As the years before, their New Years were spent with a bunch of artist including their JYP family in a large venue or even open parks concerts for their fans. Ever since he had became an idol, Jackson had never spent his New Years alone including with just Jinyoung.  _ The last time I had spent New Year alone with somebody was with… Yi En. Why is he in my head during all the holiday seasons suddenly. I haven't thought of him since four years ago. Ever since I sang during his birthday party about four months ago, I keep seeing him and I keep thinking about him.  _

 

He remembered the first and last New Year’s he had spent with Mark. He wanted it to be special so he decided to rent a car to drive up to this lookout point that was suppose to be overlooking the city and where you could see the night skies. So he packed some camping stuffs and bought food and drinks to last them the night. He planned everything and on New Year's Eve, he just told Mark to pack some clothes and then they were off. It didn't start on a good note as Jackson had gotten lost and he was arguing with Mark about the map. Jackson insisted that he was right and knew where they were going but Mark was telling him otherwise and asked him to stop at a petrol station to ask for directions. Jackson being the stubborn ass that he is didn't want to until Mark gave him the ultimatum, either he ask for directions or he would walk back home. In the end Jackson gave in and ask for directions. He then found out that Mark was right all along and had to apologize to the elder. 

 

It was the next day that the elder admitted that he knew where the place they were going as soon as he saw the map because that was where he usually goes to look at the stars when he wants to be alone. By the time they arrived at that place, it was a bit dark as they had spent hours getting lost. Jackson then brought out a large mat and blanket and began setting up the picnic basket that he had brought along for a romantic picnic but they were bitten by mosquitoes and bugs all over and in the end they decided to just have a picnic in the car looking at the stars from the inside. What could go wrong went wrong during this outing but at the stroke of midnight, Mark pulled him in for a kiss and wished him a Happy New Year. Mark thank him for one of the best nights of his life. Jackson was on cloud nine as he thought the outing was a failure but Mark assured him it wasn't. Somehow in that cramp rented car, Jackson made love to Mark, thanking the stars for making it all worked out in the end. Jackson thought he died and went to heaven listening to Mark's whimpers when he was in him and stroking him. The flushed cheeks and smooth milky skin and limbs that goes on forever.

 

Jackson slaps himself.  _ Stop it Jackson!  _ Then he brought his hand up to touch the diamond encrusted cross that Jinyoung gave him. His manager boyfriend.  _ What's wrong with me? Why are all these things coming back to me? Why now? Why am i feeling like this? _ However, he also felt the slight weight of the platinum bracelet on his wrist. The one Mark had given him for Christmas. Jackson sighs. While waiting for his turn to perform, he decided to take out his notebook to scribble whatever is in his mind. It was a way to distract him from the elder he hopes.

_...all I do _

_ Is think about you _

~~_ Go to sleep late _ ~~ _ sleep late? _ ~~_ Wake up ? _ ~~

_ I'll just stay here? In bed? In this room? _

~~_ In the afternoon _ ~~ _ late afternoon? I'll go get some food _

_ Call up anyone, to do something fun _

 

_ Tell me if there is a way _

_ To fall out of love with you _

_ Cause all I do, I do all day _

_ Is missin’ my time with you _

_ Now that I don't have you _

_ It's all I do… _

 

Jackson stopped writing.  _ Why is it so easy to write the chorus? Am I still in love with you Yi En? _

“Arghhh,” said the idol. Jackson didn't realize he voice that out loud.

“Babe you okay?” Ask his manager boyfriend as he walks over to the idol.

“Y-yes honey bear,” stammers Jackson. 

“Just trying to squeeze out ideas for lyrics,” adds the idol.

“Can I have a look babe?” ask Jinyoung while putting his hand out to Jackson.

“Sure,” replies Jackson as he passes he notebook to him.  _ Please don't ask me anything about it. Please don't ask me about my inspiration. _

“This is so sad babe but it looks good so far. Can't wait till you finish this one,” says Jinyoung while giving back the notebook to Jackson. Jinyoung stands up behind Jackson and started giving him a shoulder massage.

“You must be tired babe. Soon we'll be home,” adds Jinyoung. Jackson grabs one of his boyfriend’s hand and gave it a kiss, “What would I do without you babe? Thank you for always taking care of me.”

Jinyoung blushes and continues massaging Jackson's shoulders.

 

The concert was a blast. Everybody had a good time including Jackson. At the stroke of midnight, everybody was shouting Happy New Year and watching the fireworks. He went to look for Jinyoung and gave his boyfriend a kiss and kept his arms around him while watching the fireworks lit the sky.

“Happy New Year babe,” said Jackson.

“Happy New Year to you too babe,” replies Jinyoung. Relishing the touch of his boyfriend.  _ There is no place I'd rather be then here in your arms. _

 

When they reach home, the urgent need of each other was obvious. They were tugging on each other clothes. Pulling every items of the clothing off on the way to their bed. Soon hands were replaced by the mouths. Whispers turned into whimpers. Hands was groping and stroking and caressing. Kisses turning into bites and licks. Soon both of them were panting, highly aroused from all the foreplay. Jinyoung was soon urging Jackson to push into him, grinding hungrily on his crotch. Unable to wait any longer, fingers was soon replace by his manhood. Stroke after stroke, thrust after thrust, they were chasing after their orgasm. After all the teasing and touching and inserting, they were both spilling out, achieving orgasm together. Both limp and tired but satisfied. 

“Let's just stay in bed babe and clean up tomorrow,” urge Jinyoung.

“Babe, you'll be annoyed at yourself tomorrow if we don't clean up now,” Jackson caressing Jinyoung's face. Jinyoung clings on to Jackson, nudging his face into the crook of his neck, “No.”

Jackson disentangle himself from Jinyoung, “I'll bring us a warm towel k babe. Just a minute.”

Jinyoung was too tired to protest any longer and let's Jackson go. When Jackson returned, Jinyoung had fallen asleep. He slowly cleaned both of them up and went to the kitchen for a drink.  

 

He saw his hand phone on the kitchen counter and decided to send a text to the one person that was lodge in his brain at the moment.

**Ka Yee:** Happy New Year Yi En :*

Jackson puts down his phone and went back to bed. As soon as he slides in, Jinyoung was clinging onto him like a koala again. He kissed his temple and tried to sleep. But he couldn't. He couldn't help but wonder what was Mark doing at that moment. He looks at the platinum bracelet.  _ Are you thinking of me like I'm thinking of you Yi En? _

 

Mark didn't hear his phone as he left it in the living room when he reached home. At that moment, JB was in him, making love to him ever so tender that he could feel his heart melting from the tenderness he felt from his tough looking, chic and sexy boyfriend. 

 

 

Soon it would be JB's birthday and Mark wanted to do something special as how JB did for his birthday. Parties wasn't his forte and wanted to just spend sometime alone with his boyfriend. So Mark decided to go on a trip with JB on his birthday.

“Baby, where are we going? How am I supposed to know what to pack if you won't tell me,” JB pouts.

“It's a surprise B and don't worry, let me do the packing for you,” replies Mark while ruffling JB's hair.

“You're not my maid Baby. I can pack myself,” pulling Mark on his lap and nuzzling his neck. Mark felt a thump on his heart. It was so sweet of JB to think that way. He turns around to wrap his hands on JB's nape, “I know but let me pamper you for your birthday B.”

JB nods his head and began kissing Mark lazily on the lips. Hands caressing his torso just wanting to be close to his boyfriend. 

“So where are we going babe?” JB trying his luck.

“Eiii… I'm not telling. I'm going to pack and all you need to know is that I'll be waking you up early tomorrow for our trip,” Mark disentangling himself from JB. 

“Baby you are so mean,” says JB while watching Mark walks up the stairs. 

 

The next day, Mark wakes JB up by biting his shoulder hard.

“Yahhh… Baby! Why can't you wake me up another way,” JB looking at Mark with an annoyed look on his face. Mark was laughing at him.

“I'll teach you a lesson baby. Come here,” growled JB. Before JB could catch him, Mark jumped out of bed and straight into the bathroom. He locks the door and could hear JB protesting outside.

“That's not fair Mark Tuan!” JB trying to open the door with no luck.

“It's fair when you are trying to get back at me Im Jaebum,” Mark giggling behind the lock door.

“Baby, let me in. This is suppose to be my weekend,” whines JB.

“Promise me that you are not going to retaliate in anyway B,” Saya Mark.

“Mark Tuan! That's not fair!” Protest JB. Mark continues giggling.

“Fine. I promise to not retaliate baby now can you please let me in,” Saya JB while crossing his fingers. He hears the door unlocked. He opens the door and went up to Mark and started tickling him till Mark couldn't breath.

“B, you promised!” Mark trying to wiggle out from JB's grasp.

“I crossed my fingers,” grins JB. Mark started pouting. JB couldn't resist but to kiss Mark's pouting lips, “Let's take our shower and get ready k baby. Truce?”

“Truce,” Mark kissing JB back.

 

They got ready and had the driver sent them to the airport. Once they arrived, Mark pulls JB to the check in counter.

“Welcome Mr Im and Mr Tuan. Do you any bags to be check in?” Ask the lady at the counter.

“No thank you,” Mark replies while passing her their passports. After checking them in, the lady pass them back their flight tickets and passport, “Here are your flight tickets and passports. Have fun in Jeju Island.”

While walking away from the counter, JB looks at Mark, “We are going to Jeju island baby?” 

Mark nods his head meekly. JB pulls Mark into his arms and kissed his temple.

“Surprise?” adds Mark meekly. JB laughs and nods his head.  _ Island life here I come! _

On the plane, JB snuggles closer to Mark and puts his head on his shoulders. Feeling giddily happy.

“B, do you like it so far?” ask Mark.

“Yes baby,” replies JB.

 

Once they landed, there was a driver to bring them to the hotel, The Shilla Jeju. A five star hotel on the island. Mark even book the suite room with a balcony. Once they settled in their room, JB walks towards the balcony to take in the scenery. Mark walks towards him and wraps his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder, “Do you like this B?”

“I love it baby. I love everything that you had planned for me so far so don't ask me if I like it every time k baby,” JB turns his head and kisses Mark's temple. They stood there in total bliss for a few minutes.

 

Mark's plan of exploring the island with JB was almost thwarted by the birthday boy himself as in JB's own words, he rather explore Mark's body. They did manage to visit Seongsan Ilchul-bong, walk the Olle trails, hike the majestic Halla Mountains and enjoy the sunset on Hyeopjae Beach. But from evening til dawn, it was spent in their suite room, only to come out for dinner, if they didn't call for room service. On JB's birthday, Mark had arranged a romantic dinner at their open restaurant under a private tent with all the famous delicacies of the island and a bottle of champagne. 

“So where is my present baby,” JB giving Mark his famous smirk. Mark pulls up one of his sleeves to reveal a red ribbon tied to his wrist. JB licks his lips, eyes filled with lust, “I shall have the pleasure of untying my present later baby.”

After dinner, they adjourned to their room where dessert was served... on Mark. Whip cream, warm chocolate and strawberries. At one point, a vibrator was brought out and shoved into Mark where JB had the pleasure of changing the speed of it from time to time. Mark moaning and whimpering was music to his ears. Kissing Mark while grinding his vibrating ass was making JB delirious. He had to make sure he didn't cum prematurely from the oversensation. Soon Mark and him was panting like crazy. JB decided to fuck Mark with the vibrator still in him. It was one of the most mind blowing sex they had from all the overstimulation. They were soon lying tangled in each other's arms and legs. Thoroughly milked and blissfully used. JB pulls Mark to cuddle with him in a post coital bliss.

“Happy birthday again B,” Mark places a kiss on JB's jaw.

“Thank you baby. I love you,” rubbing his cheek on Mark's hair. Then he took Mark's hand and finally untied the red ribbon on his wrist. Mark started laughing and JB was too. JB then pulls Mark for a kiss and soon they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:-
> 
> All I Do- Yuna


	40. On the grind

Jackson had given Mark a call a few days after he and JB had gotten back from their mini birthday getaway. They were both sitting in the living room when Mark’s phone rang.

“Yi En! PD-nim agreed! He totally agreed with my ideas and also agreeing with me to hire you as my album designer and maybe my MV and stage designer if everything goes well!” Jackson shrieks into the phone. Unable to contain his happiness.

“Yah… My eardrums. My poor ears,” smiles Mark while rubbing his ear.

“I'm so excited that PD-nim seems to be agreeing with my ideas for this album Yi En. I'm over the moon,” says Jackson. Mark chuckles.

“So, you would need to come over to the headquarters this week to sign the contract or to agree with the T&C’s  or I can send you a copy now so you can get somebody to go through it before discussing the contract,” adds Jackson.

“Send me a copy please and I'll get back to you asap on the T&C’s,” says Mark.

“Okay Yi En. Bye. I'm so excited!,” replies Jackson. 

 

Mark just smiled while still rubbing his ears.

“Who is that baby? I could hear that person babbling from here albeit not clear,” JB asked while looking up from the book he was reading, The Zahir by Paulo Coelho.

“That was Jackson. He said that JYP hyung agreed with his suggestion of having me to design his new album cover,” replies Mark.

“Oh I see. New Year, New project baby. Congrats,” says JB.

“Thanks B. By the way, he is emailing me the contract and the T&C’s. Do you think Yugyeom could go through it for me? I'll pay him for his troubles,” ask Mark.

“Shouldn't be a problem baby cause he did draw up the contract for our company. Just forward the email to him once you receive it and you don’t need to pay him cause technically, he works with  **M &J inc.** as well, so you can ask him to do some work for you if needed,” replies JB.

“I better follow up with GD hyung on the designs I sent to him last year too,” Mark saying to nobody in particular. He picks up his phone and begin texting GD hyung.

 

Jackson was still very happy with the news he got from PD-nim when Jinyoung walks into the studio.

“Honey bear, you look like a cat just ate a canary. What happen?” ask Jinyoung. Jackson went up to Jinyoung and started twirling him around.

“Babe, stop it! I’m getting dizzy. Can’t you just tell me instead of showing me?” adds Jinyoung.

“PD-nim agrees with my ideas babe,”says Jackson. 

“When did you talk to him?”ask Jinyoung, feeling a bit hurt.

“Just this morning babe,”replies Jackson still unaware with how Jinyoung was feeling. Jinyoung was practically sulking by now. Jackson suddenly realize that he wasn't getting much response from Jinyoung.

“Babe you ok?”ask Jackson. Jinyoung was not even looking at him, with his hands cross in front of him. Then Jackson realize that Jinyoung was sulking. Then it hits him that Jinyoung wanted to be around when he speaks with JYP.  _ How could I be so dumb. We are a team. _

“Babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you out. It was just that I was a bit excited and when I saw him this morning I couldn't stop talking and it all came out. I’m so sorry babe. Please forgive me,” giving Jinyoung his famous pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. Jinyoung tried to ignore that face but Jackson was adamant to make Jinyoung not mad at him. Soon he was clinging onto Jinyoung’s arm with that face. Jinyoung knew that he would cave in to Jackson as he couldn’t resist that face.

“Yahhh… Honey bear. It's not fair,”whines Jinyoung. Jackson chuckles and begin kissing Jinyoung. 

“Still not fair babe,” Jinyoung murmuring into Jackson’s lips. He could feel Jackson smiling. He pinches Jackson but Jackson lets him and continued kissing him until he relented. Soon, Jinyoung was responding to his kisses.

“I love you Park Jin Young,” says Jackson. Jinyoung blushes, “I love you too Jackson Wang.”

After he was sure that Jinyoung was no longer mad at him, Jackson began telling him what happened that morning and about agreeing to Mark designing the covers and maybe the MV and stages for him if all goes well.

“Then he agreed when I suggested Mark hyung to work with us for the album covers. JYP PD-nim himself suggested that if all goes well, Mark hyung should design the MV set as well as the stages for the promotion of my coming album babe,” Jackson going on and on and on about the meeting this morning.

“I’ve called Mark hyung about this and he also agreed. This is getting somewhere babe. I’m so happy,” adds Jackson. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at his excited boyfriend.  _ He really is a ball of energy. _

“Babe, are you listening to me?” Jackson looking at Jinyoung.

“Yes, honey bear,” replies Jinyoung. Jackson was now continuing talking about the songs and album and all Jinyoung could do was smile and nod appropriately.  _  My lovable puppy. _

“We should arrange for a meeting with Mark hyung then babe,” interrupted Jinyoung.

“So that we can go through all the details with him,” adds the manager.

“I’ve told him that and also that I would email him the contract asap so that he can get his people to go through before meeting up to negotiate and sign it,”replies Jackson.

“So efficient of you babe. That’s the first,” tease Jinyoung. Jackson actually stop talking and realize the same thing. He was never the one to think of all these details. It was Jinyoung’s job to do all this. He left all the meetings and talking to JYP to Jinyoung. 

“You are really into this album babe. I mean from writing the lyrics and composing and producing, you really put your heart and soul into this album. I mean it was the same for the album before but you are more involved in this one. I’m so proud of you babe,” Jinyoung looking at Jackson lovingly.

“Yeah. Does this mean I’m growing up? Nooooo,” wails Jackson. 

Jinyoung started laughing and ruffles Jackson’s hair, “You silly boy.”

Jackson was secretly proud of himself and was happy that he was showing a different side of him.  _ Or is it because it involves Yi En? _

 

“Dad, can I talk to you for a moment,” ask Junhoe, when he knocks on his father’s office door.

“Sure son. What’s up,” ask Mr Koo.

“Well, you know that my condo will be ready soon right?” says Junhoe. Mr Koo nods his head.

“Do you know anybody that could do the interior design for me?” pretending to not know anyone and look unsure.

“Hmmm… I could help you to ask around but I’m pretty sure that Uncle Im knows somebody. He was telling me about somebody doing the interior design for JB’s house the other day but I forgot who. Hold on,” replies Mr Koo. Junhoe smirks as his father picked up the phone to call JB’s father.

“Hello Im. Its me Koo. Ya.., How are you?... I’m fine too… I just wanted to ask you. Remember you told me about JB’s house?... Ya… I was wondering who was the person who did the interior design for him?... Oh… No, its for Junhoe. He wanted to know if you knew any interior designers… Oh, it was Mark who did it?... Oh… It was his place and JB’s.... He is a freelancer?... Do you think he could do a favour for me?... Sure… Thank you Im… Bye.”

Mr Koo turns to his son, “Well, Uncle Im says he would ask Mark first before getting back to me.”

“Thanks dad,” smiles Junhoe.  _ Step one.  _

 

Junhoe walks back to his office where Chanwoo was waiting for him.

“Where were you? You said we would be having lunch together and you are late,” complains Chanwoo.

“Sorry Channie boy. I went to see my dad to get a favour from him,” giving him a devilish smile.

“You’ve ask your dad to pull some strings didn’t you Junnie boy and I bet it is about Mark,” giving him a knowing look. 

Junhoe smirks, “Wait and see. Now let's go. I’m hungry.”

“You practically know Mark hyung and you went to get his services via your dad? You sneaky child you!”

“Shut up Chanwoo-ah. Let’s just go eat.”

They both walk out of the office and head towards the carpark.

 

Mark was with JB in the younger’s office when his phone rang. 

“Hello? Daddy? Is everything okay?” ask Mark. JB turns his head towards Mark, a bit surprised that Daddy Im would be calling Mark instead of him. He panicked just a little.

“Hi  Mark. Am I disturbing you?” replies Daddy Im.

“No daddy. I’m with JB in his office at the moment. Did you want to talk to him?” ask Mark.

“No Mark. Actually I wanted to speak to you. You remember Uncle Koo?” says Daddy Im.

“Yes?” replies Mark a bit warily.

“He ask if you could help his son Junhoe to do the interior design for his new condo. I told him that I would speak to you first. If you are busy then it is okay,” says Daddy Im. Mark groans inwardly knowing that he couldn’t just say no to his boyfriend’s father after he had taken the time and trouble to check with him first before promising them anything. The fact that he called him personally to ask was making it very hard for him to say no. 

“Sure daddy. I think I can make time for him and because Uncle Koo had ask you daddy. As long as it is not urgent, then I’m okay to work at my own pace,” replies Mark.

“Thank you Mark. I’ll let him know and pass your number to him and Junhoe then. Say hi to my son for me. See you soon k. Bye,” and Daddy Im puts down the phone.

As soon as Mark puts down the phone, JB was hounding him for details.

“Is everything all right baby? Why did my dad call you and not me?” ask JB.

“They are fine B. your dad called me because Uncle Koo called in a favour,” groans Mark.

“Why you?” ask JB with a confused face.  

“Apparently, Uncle Koo’s son, Junhoe, is looking for an interior designer for his condo and had ask your dad for recommendations. So obviously, he mentioned my name and decided to help them to ask me. How can I say no to that?” explained Mark. JB’s face tensed up at the name of Junhoe. He could feel his jaw tensing and jutting out slightly. Mark noticed the change in JB’s face, “B, you ok?”

“Yeah. Kinda,” replies JB.

“I can say no if you want me to B,”  Mark looking slightly worried.

“It's okay baby. You can’t exactly say no to daddy’s friend right? And they are kinda my company’s partner? But do you have time baby?” JB trying to not sound like a jealous boyfriend.

“It should be okay but I’ve told your dad that I’m okay with it as long as it is not urgent and Jackson haven’t set up an appointment for me for his project yet so I’m not sure when that project will start. GD hyung had replied me to make some slight changes to my design but all in all, so far so good,” replies Mark. JB looks at his boyfriend with a slight worried look, “You sure baby? I could always help you say no. I mean, if you really can’t cope and don’t have time.”

“I’ll be fine B. It's okay. It will bring me extra brownie points with your dad right?,” giving JB a reassuring look. Mark went back to fiddling his iPad while JB tried to focus on the documents at hand. Mark sensing that there were something wrong with JB decided that they should go out for lunch.

“Hey B. I’m feeling a bit hungry. Feed me,” grins Mark. JB puts down his document and pretended to sigh and rolls his eyes, “Fine. Let's go.”

Mark stood up and held out his hand, waiting for JB to take it. JB smiles at his boyfriend.  _ How cute can this guy be? _ JB couldn’t help but feel a little better than he did a while ago even though he still doesn’t like the idea of Mark being in the same room with Junhoe alone.

 

Junhoe was feeling stupidly happy today as he had his dad’s help to engage in Mark’s services.  _  There is no way that Mark is saying no to my father or to JB hyung’s father. In fact, I bet that he feels obliged to say yes. This year is turning into a great year so far. Now I feel like I need to go out and celebrate for no reason at all. _

**Talk Cock**

**JH:** Boys, let's go out tonight. I’m in the mood.

**TY:** I’m in. Where to?

**JH:** Dunno. Suggestions?

**JW:** How about that new club in Itaewon?

**JH:** Ok. See you guys there at 9?

**SY:** Let us pick you up in our new limo.

**SH:** Yeah. Dad bought a new car. Just be ready

**CW:** Cya. Btw, Junnie get your ass in here! There is something you need to go through with me.

**JH:** Ok.

 

After work, Junhoe was getting ready for their night out. He was waiting for the twins to pick them up. To pass the time, he went through Instagram to stalk Mark. He knew that people were tagging his furnitures to his and JB's company’s Instagram which led him to his own freelancing job account. Junhoe was frustrated that Mark had made his personal account private but made an account for his freelancing job which was better than nothing cause he could see his works and once in awhile there was Mark's face which was good enough for him for now. 

Then he opened his own photo album in his phone and found the picture of Mark he secretly snap a week ago. He couldn't help but stare at Mark's picture. He felt something every time he looks at the elder’s picture but he didn't know what. All he knew that it bothers him when he sees him and JB together. Even pictures of them together makes him angry.  _ Such an annoying feeling. Ugh.  _ His thoughts was interrupted when he heard a honk outside his house. 

 

The club was lit. Junhoe and the boys were having a good time drinking and dancing.

“Hey asshole, where is your toy boy today?” ask Jinhwan. Junhoe shakes his head, “Don't know. Don't care.”

“Only know and care when needed, am I right Junnie boy,” says Chanwoo. Junhoe smirks.

“Let's stop talking about his love life and go to the dance floor,” adds Seunghoon. All hollered in agreement and heads towards the dance floor. 

Little did Junhoe know that Bam Bam was also in that club and saw them from upstairs. He was hanging out with his other stylist friends to celebrate one of their birthdays. He was going to approach Junhoe and the gang when he notice a girl walking up to Junhoe and putting her arms around his waist. She is very beautiful with her long dyed hair, short short skirt paired with 6 inch heels and a halter neck. He wondered who was she and suddenly he could see her pulling Junhoe away from his friends towards the dark corners of the club. He was gripping onto the ledge real hard until his knuckles turned white. _Why should I care?_ _He is not my boyfriend after all. He is just my fuckbuddy._  If that is true, why was he feeling a bit hurt at the moment? 

 

“Don’t look now Junhoe but Rose is behind you,”whispers Chanwoo. Before Junhoe could turn around, he felt a pair of petite arms wrapping around his waist in the middle of the dance floor. He slowly turned around to face the person.

“Hi there sweetheart. How are you?” says Junhoe sweetly.

“I miss you darling,”replies Rose. Junhoe could see her eyes starting to water and was slightly red now.

“Rose, we’ve talk about this. We are just friends and nothing more,” said Junhoe.

“Yes darling but…” Rose was trying her best not to cry. “I just miss you Junnie.”

Junhoe sighs and tried to take her hands away from him but Rose just wouldn’t let go.

“Rose, please let go of me,” says Junhoe softly. He knew that his ex-girlfriend couldn’t resist his voice.

“No, Junnie. I just need you. Please. Just a little while,” pleads Rose. Junhoe cupped her face and nods. Rose then pulled him away from the dance floor and into the private bathroom. The other five just snickers and continued dancing.

“Looks like somebody is getting lucky tonight,” says Jinhwan. The other five nods and laughs.

After a while, Bam Bam sees Junhoe returning to the dance floor alone and he could see his smirk from far away and knew what had happened.  _ Is this what you call jealousy? Ugh. Quit it Bams. He is technically not yours. _ Then he sees him taking out his handphone and suddenly Bam Bam’s phone beep.

**Junhoe:** I miss my baby boy

Bam Bam felt his heart skip a beat. He actually blushed reading that message.  _ He was thinking about me the whole time? _

**Bam Bam:** Do you miss me or something else?

**Junhoe:** Just u

 

Bam Bam decided not to reply Junhoe and continued drinking and dancing with his friends. He couldn’t help but feel happy that Junhoe had texted him after his little escapade.


	41. The object of my affection

It was a week after Daddy Im had called him that Mark received a call from Junhoe. 

“Hello, may I speak to Mark please,” said Junhoe.

“Mark speaking. Who is this?” answered Mark.

“Is it you Mark hyung?” pretending that he didn’t know whom he called.

“Junhoe? Yes its me,” replied Mark.

“I see. So it was you that my dad was talking about. Sorry about my ignorance,” said Junhoe, smirking as usual. Mark rolled his eyes knowing that Junhoe knew who he was but decided not to call him on his bluff.

“I was calling to find out when you are free,” added Junhoe, fingers tapping on his office desk.

“Hmmm… For now, I’m not free this week and maybe next week. I might be free the last week of January but let me get back on you for that,” Mark still continue sketching.

“Oh okay,” hoping that Mark didn’t hear the disappointment in his voice.

“Just text me or something when you find out. My condo should be ready by the end of January,” added Junhoe.

“Oh… Then maybe I’ll schedule a meetup in February then as it would be easier if I could see what I’m working with?” suggested Mark. Before Junhoe could say anything, Mark added, “It's not urgent right? I mean you are not wanting to move in asap right? Cause I’m a bit tied up for this month as I took a break in December so all the backlogged work I need to catch up this month. If it is urgent then I can’t promise that I am free to take up this project. I work at my own pace”

Junhoe couldn’t believe how considerate this guy can be. He is actually giving him an explanation. Though he would love to see his object of affection earlier but he could wait.

“No problem. I get it. I need to catch up on work too. Just thought I give you a heads up in case you are swamped with work. I have the plans of the condo in case you need it,” said Junhoe. “It’s not really urgent as I like to take my time with my own place so no worries. We can discuss more about it in February.”

“Oh that’s good then. It’s okay for now about the plans. Once I see the place then I’ll get the plans from you. I got to go as I have to finish this sketch for a client. Bye,” with that Mark ended the call.

“Bye,” replied Junhoe.  _ The more I get to know you, the more intrigue I am about you. You are making me want to get closer to you Mark. _

He then picked up his phone and called Chanwoo, “Lunch.” Less than five minutes later, Chanwoo was knocking on his door and signaling him to go.

“So where are we going Jun,” asked Chanwoo.

“I fancy some Italian cuisine,” replied Junhoe. 

“I know just the place.”

 

 

Mark finished up his sketch before emailing it to the client for approval. He was stuck at the workshop the whole day and it was almost lunch time. He was just about to text JB when he receive a text from him.

**B:** Hi baby. Just to let you know that I have a lunch meeting with my dad, then another meeting at 3pm at the office and another meeting during dinner time with Chansung hyung. C u at home :*

**Baby:** K. C u.

_ There goes my plans. Maybe I’ll just get a burger or something then head home and work from there.  _ Suddenly his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Mark hyung, where are you? What are you doing?” asked Jinyoung.

“Hello Jinyoung, I’m at the workshop. What’s up?” replied Mark. Before Jinyoung could answer him, he could hear Jackson shouting from the back, “Hyung, have you go through the thingy I sent you yet?” Mark chuckled as Jinyoung replies the idol, “Yahhh… Can’t you see I’m trying to talk to Mark hyung?”

“Sorry Mark hyung. As you can hear that the impatient one at the back, have you gone through it yet?” asked Jinyoung. 

“Yes but there are a few things that I wanted to add and Yugyeom is sorting it out at the moment. So I should be able to email it back to you in a couple of days? Is that okay?” said Mark.

“Sure thing hyung. By the way, have you eaten yet? Wanna have lunch?” asked Jinyoung.

“As a matter of fact, no. I was just going to. Where do I meet you guys?” said Mark. 

He could hear Jackson shouting from the back again, “I want to eat pizza! Pizza! Pizza!” Mark could hear Jinyoung was getting a bit annoyed by now, “Okay! Fine!”

“Hyung, can you meet us at Little Italy?” asked Jinyoung.

“See you there,” Mark smiled.  _ That Ka Yee still never change. Such a kid when it comes to pizza. _

 

 

Mark could see Jackson waving at him when he entered the restaurant. 

“Here!” said Jackson. 

Jinyoung was trying to pull Jackson’s hand down, “Babe do you have to do that. Mark hyung isn’t blind you know.” 

“Hi,” Mark smiled. “Have you guys ordered yet?”

Jackson shakes his head vigorously, “Jinyoungie here said to wait for you and I’m starving. I’m dying.”

“Stop exaggerating babe,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes. 

Mark chuckles, “I know what I’m having so we can order now.”

After they had place their order with the waiter, Jackson looks at Mark and ask, “Where is JB hyung?”

“He is busy with meetings today,” replied Mark.

 

 

Junhoe and Chanwoo walks into Little Italy. The first that Junhoe notice was the object of his affection… again.  _ My, my, my… this must be my lucky day. _

“Hey isn’t that,” Chanwoo tapping Junhoe’s chest. Junhoe licks his lips and just nods his head. Chanwoo smirks as Junhoe made his way towards Mark’s table.

 

Jackson could see Junhoe at the door and a frown immediately appeared on his face.  _ What is that guy doing here? Did he just lick his lips? Is he following my Yi En? Wait a minute, he is not mine but still. _ Jackson pretended to not notice Junhoe.

“Babe, why are you frowning?” asked Jinyoung, trying to smoothen his forehead.

“Nothing babe,” Jackson smiled but he could see Junhoe and Chanwoo  approaching their table from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Mark hyung, Jinyoung hyung and Jackson hyung,” Junhoe greeting all three of them.  

“Hi there Junhoe, Chanwoo. Here for lunch?” asked Mark.

“Yes Mark hyung. Junhoe here was thinking of Italian food so what better place to have them is here, right Junnie?” replied Chanwoo. Junhoe just nods his head.

“Would you like to join us then?” asked Jinyoung.

“I hope it is not a bother hyung,” replied Junhoe.

“Not at all,” added Jinyoung.

Now Jackson was sitting in between Jinyoung and Mark. Junhoe was now sitted in between Mark and Chanwoo and Jackson was not liking it one bit. He couldn’t help but glare at Junhoe seeing the way that Junhoe was looking at Mark a while ago.

“I don’t think you have met my friend here. Chanwoo, this is Jinyoung and Jackson hyung. You’ve met Mark hyung during Christmas,” Junhoe introducing Chanwoo.

“Hello Jinyoung hyung. Jackson hyung,”shaking their hands.

“Chanwoo here is my colleague and childhood friend,” added Junhoe.

Then they called for the waiter to order. 

 

Jackson could see that Junhoe was trying to be attentive towards Mark.  _ So fake. I see what you are trying to do there Junhoe. I’ve got my eyes on you. Why is he licking his lips like that? Why is he looking at Mark like he is a piece of meat? I don’t like this guy. _ It was like this throughout the whole lunch, Jackson was feeling uncomfortable with Junhoe and wanted them to leave soon but it doesn’t seem like it.

“Babe, you okay,”whispered Jinyoung. That broke his trance.

“Yes. why?” asked Jackson.

“It looks like you are going to bore holes into Junhoe with the way that you are staring at him,” said Jinyong.  Jackson just shrugs and smiles at Jinyoung.  _ Not once did that Junhoe ask about JB. Hmmm… _

“Thank you so much for letting us join you for lunch but we have to get going now as we have a meeting to prepare at 2pm. See you around hyungs,” said Junhoe while getting up from his seat. He manage to give Mark a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving.

“Okay Junhoe, Chanwoo. Have a nice day,” said Mark.

“Junnie, lunch is on you right?” said Chanwoo loudly. Junhoe had to keep a straight face even though he wanted to strangle Chanwoo there and then.

“Of course. Lunch is on me. See you,” replied Chanwoo. As soon as they got out of the restaurant, Junhoe punches Chanwoo’s arm.

“Ouch Junnie! At least I made you look like a gentlemen in front of Mark hyung okay,” rubbing his sore arm.

“Why didn’t I think of that. Thanks Channie,” hooking his arm around Chanwoo’s shoulder.

 

“Mark hyung, do you have a project with him?” asked Jackson curiously.

“Yes I do. His father called in a favour with JB’s dad. So now, I am going to be doing the interior design for his condo,” replied Mark.

“Do you have time?” asked Jackson. Mark smiles, “You know, that was the same thing that JB ask me when I told him about this but yes. His condo will only be done by end of this month so I’ll only start his project next month. But I did tell him I have another project this month to handle first.”

“You mean mine?” Jackson was smiling widely now. Mark nods his head.

“Babe, We’ve got to go now. Mark hyung, see you around. Send our regards to JB hyung,” says Jinyoung while giving Mark a hug.

“Okay. Will do,” replied Mark. Jackson gave Mark a hug as well.

“Bye!” wave the excited idol.


	42. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

“Mark hyung, I’ve prepared the documents already and has made the changes. Do you want me to email it to you or would you like me to go through with it with you first so that you can ask me anything that you don’t understand?” asked Yugyeom.

“Thanks Gyeommie. I’ll drop by the office later if that is okay with you and if you are free,” said Mark.

“I should be free later but I’m not sure if JB hyung needs me for anything. I’ll check with him,” replied Yugyeom.

“It's okay Gyeommie. Let me check with him. Is he in the office at the moment?” asked Mark.

“He is hyung. At the moment he looks free. No meetings or anything as I just got out from his room a little while ago. Not sure if he has any discussions though,” said Yugyeom.

“Thanks Gyeommie,” said Mark. After he had ended the call with Yugyeom, he dialled JB’s number.

“Hi baby. Miss me?” said JB when he saw Mark’s name on his phone.

“Nopes. By the way, do you need Yugyeom for anything later this evening around 4pm?” replied Mark.

“Why are you looking for another guy? Aren’t I enough for you?” teased JB.

“Unfortunately, my needs are not fulfilled,” replied Mark dramatically.

“Baby! You wait till I see you,” threatened JB. 

Mark laughs. 

“You silly boy. Yugyeom called me to let me know that he had finished going through the documents and made the changes that I had requested him to do. So I thought I could go see him today and go through the documents again to make sure everything is okay and that I am not being sold off to slavery,” explained Mark.

“We wouldn’t want that wouldn’t we baby. No. I don’t need him this evening. You can use my office if you like,” replied JB.

“Thanks B. I was going to ask you if I could use your office but since you offered, I’ll see you later then,” Mark smiles.

“It comes with a price baby,” smiled JB.

“Fine. I’ll bring you a caramel macchiato and a mille crepe cake,” said Mark.

“Thank you baby. See you,” replied JB. As soon as the call ended, JB called Yugyeom back into his office.

“Yes, hyung. Anything?” ask Yugyeom as soon as he walked into JB’s office.

“Not me but Mark hyung will be coming over to see you at 4pm. I told him that you guys can use my office to go through the documents,” replied JB.

“Okay hyung. I’ll finish up whatever work that I have pending then. See you at 4pm,” said Yugyeom as he walks out of the office.

“See you,” replied JB.

 

 

Yugyeom was a lawyer slash legal advisor for JB’s company. One of the youngest but also one of the most trustworthiest person JB knows. He had completed his education, passed his exams and was called to the bar examination. He might seem young and maybe innocent to a lot of people but he is a very thorough and meticulous person. 

He made sure none of the documents, agreements and contracts can be disputed anywhere including the labour office. He scrutinise every word, sentence, paragraph of every documents that he comes across to make sure that nothing can come back to them or hurt the company in any way. This was why JB hired him in the first place. The tall, gentle giant was a good lawyer or in this case, legal consultant.

 

At the moment, he is dating a sweet girl name Yerin. He met her when he was on his way out from Baskin-Robbins and she was on her way in. He accidently spilled his chocolate shake on her very new, very white and very fluffy sweater. He felt really bad and offered to buy her a new one on the spot. She was nice enough to say no and just told him to pay for the laundry bill. They exchanged numbers and as the story goes, they began to meet up more and more even after he settled the bill and have no other reason to see her again. But she continued texting him and he continued replying and they sort of  ended up going out. 

It was never really made official in anyway but they were each other dates for some occasions so people kinda assume that they are in a relationship. Yugyeom never corrected anyone and didn’t really mind when Yerin tells people that he is her boyfriend. Then after a while he started introducing her as his girlfriend. It seems like a natural thing to do even though he was sure he was bisexual and it so happens the person that he is with at the moment is a girl.

 

 

At 4pm sharp, Mark waltz into JB’s office bringing with him a caramel macchiato,  ice americano, chocolate shake and three mille crepe cakes and place it on the coffee table at the lounging area in JB’s office. Yugyeom was already in JB’s office.

“Wow, chocolate shake for me?” Yugyeom looking at Mark hopefully.

“Of course Gyeommie,” Mark smiles. Yugyeom happily took the chocolate shake and started drinking it. Then Mark walks over to JB with his caramel macchiato and mille crepe cake and placed it next to him. He kisses JB on the head and walks back to where Yugyeom was. JB just smiled and continued to go through his documents on the table while sipping and eating the sweet things that his sweet guy brought for him. 

His deep baritone boyfriend’s voice and his high pitch sounding lawyer’s voice was like background music for him while working. JB would look at them from time to time noting how cute Mark looks when he scrunches his face when he didn’t understand something or the frown on his face when he was trying to digest what Yugyeom was saying. It took them almost two hours to go through everything before Mark emailed it to Jackson.

“Finally, it's all done. Time to email it to Jackson and let him know. Thanks Gyeommie,” said Mark while stretching.

“You are welcome hyung. Look at the time. I better get going. Bye JB hyung, Mark hyung,” said Yugyeom while waving at them.

“Is Yerin waiting for you? I’m sorry for keeping you here,” said Mark.

“It’s okay hyung. We are meeting up at 6.30pm anyways,” Yugyeom smiles.

“Send our regards to her then, now get out,” tease JB. 

“I have a bit more to go through then I’m done kay baby,” adds JB.

“Okay B. Take your time,” said Mark. Mark picks up his phone to text Jackson about the document.

**Yi En:** Ka Yee, I’ve just emailed you the revised documents. Let me know when you get it and get back to me asap k

**Ka Yee:** I’ve received it and have already forward it to our legal advisors. Tqs Yi En

**Yi En:** Welcome.

It was half an hour later that Mark receive a text from Jackson.

**Ka Yee:** Yiiiiiii Eeeeennnnnnnn… guess what?

**Yi En:** What?

**Ka Yee:** Everything is good to go. So JYP suggest that you come over by the end of this week to finalize everything and to sign the documents.

**Yi En:** Okay. Let me know the time?

**Ka Yee:** Will do. See you!

 

 

It was an hour later before JB was finished with his work. By then, his Mark was lying comfortably on the sofa taking a nap. He couldn’t resist to walk over and to look at his sleeping baby. He kiss Mark gently on the lips and was surprised that he was pulled on top of the sleeping boyfriend.

“You walk very loud B. even a deaf person could hear you miles away,” tease Mark. JB laughs and kiss Mark again. Lazily, languidly and gently. Slowly grinding down on Mark’s crotch and then his stomach suddenly growled. Mark started laughing and JB groaned, “Bad tummy.” 

Mark pushes JB off him, “Let’s feed you B and then we can continue where we just left off.”

JB quickly got on his feet and cleared everything on his table before taking Mark’s hand and leading him out of his office.

 

 

Few days later, Jackson was pacing up and down the meeting room feeling a bit nervous as Mark was coming in today to sign the documents. Everything was readied. All four copies. JYP was in the studio recording and had ask them to call him once Mark has arrived.

“Honey bear, why are you so nervous? Is just Mark hyung,” stated Jinyoung. 

“What if he is not coming? What if he changes his mind? Where are we going to find another person to do this?” said Jackson dramatically while throwing his hands in the air. Jinyoung chuckles, “I’m sure Mark hyung is on the way so there is nothing to worry about.” 

Jackson couldn’t stop pacing. Feeling very antsy. He didn't even know why he was feeling so nervous.

“Should I text him Jinyoungie?” Ask Jackson.

“Relax Jack Jack. Mark hyung will be here soon,” trying to sooth the idol.

Five minutes later Jackson receives a text from Mark.

**Yi En:** Ka Yee, I'm downstairs

Jackson quickly rushes down from the meeting room to the front door to let Mark in. Before Mark could apologize for being late, Jackson was holding his hand and pulling him up to the meeting room.

“Jinyoungie, Mark hyung is here,” declared Jackson.

“Yes I can see that Jacks and I think you can let go of Mark hyung’s hand now,” says Jinyoung. 

Jackson didn't realize that he had intertwined his fingers with Mark's and that the elder was blushing furiously at the moment. Jackson quickly lets got of his hand and was now nervously scratching his neck, “Sorry.” Mark just gave him a shy smile and shakes his head.

“Is JYP hyung here?” Ask Mark.

“I'll go get him,” said Jackson and off he went to look for JYP.

“Sorry about that hyung. He was so nervous that you weren't coming. I swear the carpet was gonna burn with the amount of pacing he was doing,” says Jinyoung.

“I'm sorry. I got stuck at the workshop to oversee something, that's why I was late,” explains Mark.

“Yugyeom, JB’s lawyer will be here soon. Do you think you can buzz him in?” Adds Mark. Jinyoung smiles and nods his head.

 

 

10 minutes later, Jackson was back in the meeting room with JYP on tow.

“Hi Mark, sorry to keep you waiting, how is JB?” Says JYP while giving Mark a hug.

“Hello hyung. It's okay. JB's fine. He sends his regards. By the way, this Yugyeom, JB’s lawyer,” returning JYP's hug.

JYP turns towards the younger and shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you Yugyeom. So, let's get started,” says JYP. 

Mark and Yugyeom was sitting at one side of the table while JYP, Jackson, Jinyoung and their lawyer was at the opposite side. So they went through each and every clause together to the extend of printing the documents from Jackson's email in front of them. 

It took them more than two hours to go through them together, making sure that everybody is agreeable with the contents. After everybody was satisfied, JYP, Mark and Jackson signed the document, four copies each. One each for the lawyers and one each for Mark and Jackson. After signing the documents, JYP and their lawyer left the room.

 

“Woot woot!  _ Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours,” _ sang Jackson. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. Yugyeom was giggling while Mark was trying very hard to not blush.

“Technically not babe,” says Jinyoung. Jackson smiles, “I remember you from JB hyung’s house. You were there with a pretty girl.” 

“Yes Jackson hyung,” replied Yugyeom.

“As I recall, somebody was challenging Yugyeom to a dance off and loss,” tease Mark.

“Did not!” Jackson said defensively. Jinyoung, Mark and Yugyeom burst out laughing.

As they walk down the stairs, they saw Bam Bam on his way up.

“Bams! What are you doing here?” Jackson giving the younger a hug.

“Hello hyung. JYP wanted to see me,” giving all of them except Yugyeom a hug.

After idle chat for a while, they bid each other goodbye. Nobody notice that Yugyeom’s cheek was slightly pink when Bam Bam gave him a charming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:-
> 
> Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours by Stevie Wonder


	43. Hands full

It was the end of January, which marks the beginning of February, a new month. Right after they had signed the documents, Jackson schedules was packed like crazy. He was flying to China every other day, internally or externally so Mark and Jackson was unable to sit down properly to discuss about Jackson's ideas. 

Yes, they could email each other but Mark knew how the younger’s brain work, it would be chaotic and he was sure he would be confuse to read his forever jumble up ideas. Jackson knew that he would irritate the elder if he were to email him his ideas. It was hard to explain what he wanted let alone to write it down. He knew the elder would better understand him by seeing his expressions.

**Ka Yee:** I think I'll only be free second half of the month. Maybe. Sorry about this Yi En. I have jot down some ideas already but I think it's better to explain it to you in person.

**Yi En:** It's okay Ka Yee. Let's try to squeeze in some time in between your flights? We need only an hour or two to at least get started on one design.

**Ka Yee:** Good idea. I'll get Jinyoung to arrange it and get back to you?

**Yi En:** Ok. Safe flight!

**Ka Yee:** Tqs

 

_ One down. Two more to go, or was it three or four? _ Mark sighs.  _ What did I get myself into?  _

_ GD hyung is getting me to design more for my brand for more options and Seungri hyung called me up to design his latest MV set.  _

_ Jun K hyung is asking if I want to do reprints for some of the designs of my notebooks.  _

_ JB had ask me to design some lights?  _

_ Need to see Jackson asap to get started on his designs for his album.  _

_ There are the never ending orders for the furnitures.  _

_ Soon I have to get in touch with Junhoe.  _

Mark takes a deep breath and writes it all down in his notebook and keys in everything in his iPad as well.  _ I can do this.  _ Mark then turns back to the design he was doing at his legs brick work station. He decided to work from home so that he could concentrate better.  _ Thank God for all the blessings and that I am able to do all this from home.  _

**B:** Baby, do you need anything? I’m on my way home.

**Baby:** Yes. Lunch and you.

 

JB smiles after reading Mark’s text.  _ He must be feeling stress or having another creative block. Good news for me. _ JB was whistling when he reaches home. He puts down the food on the kitchen counter before heading up to their study room where he knew Mark was. 

He stood at the door looking at his Mark standing against his ridiculous lego brick work station while listening to his ipod. Oblivious that JB was watching him. JB walks up to Mark and wrapped his arms around him and  Mark jumped as he didn’t hear the younger.

 

“B! I almost had a heart attack,” pinching the arms that was around him. JB laughs and turns him around, hugging him close until he was nuzzling his neck.

“Almost doesn’t count baby,” murmurs JB. Mark loves JB’s hugs. It was one of the most comforting things in the world for him.

“B, I want to be in you. I need to be in you,” whispers Mark while caressing JB’s back. JB pulls back slightly and looks at Mark and kisses him, “Okay baby.” It’s not as if JB never bottoms. He and Mark occasionally switches but usually, he rather be the one who tops. But on some days, he knows when to give the reign to Mark. 

“Where B?” ask Mark gently.

“On my desk,” JB looking smugly at his lover. Mark blushes but pulls him towards his oak desk.

 

Mark was feeling impatient with all the pent up frustrations he was feeling all morning. But he thought he would take his time with JB. First he pushes JB to sit on his desk fully clothed while kissing him. Hands caressing his face and body. He kisses and nips his neck. He was giving a lot of attention to JB’s neck. Gently biting and kissing them. 

JB was sighing contently with each kiss and bites. He could feel JB urging him to be quick but Mark just wanted to take his time. He took his time unbuttoning JB’s shirt and gave his lower lip a bite and growled when he felt that JB was trying to help him. JB couldn’t help but chuckle. JB decided to feel up his ass and started palming Mark’s crotch. He could hear Mark’s breath hitching. 

Mark started pressing down on JB’s crotch, eliciting sounds from the younger. He could feel him squirming with each press. Before Mark could proceed in stripping JB, JB had enough of waiting and decided to help him but shimming out of his pants and boxers then he proceeded to strip Mark.

“There all done. Now hurry up baby,” growls JB. Mark gave him a smirk, “Turn around.”

 

JB was now leaning over his desk with Mark behind him. JB took out the lube from the drawer and pass it to Mark. Mark slowly coated his fingers with lube before slowly inserting his fingers into JB. 

He was stroking him at the same time to divert his attention from the pain and he was showering him with kisses and bites on his back. He was doing it slowly as it had been quite some time that JB was bottom and he didn’t want to hurt him. 

When he hears JB breath relaxing, he started inserting more fingers. Slowly pulling and pushing it in his hole. As gently as he could.

 

“May I B?” ask Mark. JB nods his head. Too far gone with pleasure to reply him. Mark slowly pushes himself into JB until he feels him relaxing around him. Mark then slowly started to thrust into JB taking his sweet time. 

JB was soon whimpering, moaning, pushing himself against Mark wanting him to go faster. He knew Mark was teasing him with his slow strokes and sucks on his back.

“Baby,” growls JB. Mark smirked and started to pick up his pace. The sweet sound of his tough boyfriend groaning was making him lose control and he didn’t want to finish fast but it took all his will to make sure JB came first before him before he finally shoot into JB. Mark kept his arms around JB and pulled him down to sit on the chair. He was stroking JB’s abs and nuzzling his neck.

“Thanks B,” whispers Mark.

“My pleasure baby,” replies JB. they sat like that for awhile before Mark urges JB to stand up and walk to the bathroom with him to get cleaned up.

“I’m hungry,” was all Mark said. JB smiled and let himself being lead to the bathroom and after that to the kitchen for lunch.

 

In between bites, Mark was looking at JB looking at him.

“Is there anything on my face B?” ask Mark, with his head slightly tilting to the left.

“No. Just thought I admire my boyfriend,” replies JB. Mark blushes and pretended to not hear what he said.

“Are you going back to the office?” looking at JB.

“Yes? Why?” ask JB.

“Good cause you are a distraction here,” grins Mark.

“In that case, I think I shall stay,” JB smirks. Mark glares at him. JB laughs and walks over to Mark and gave him a kiss on the temple, “As much as I would love to stay and distract you, I have a lot of work waiting for me in the office, I’ll be late tonight kay baby. Need to entertain our partners from Singapore so don’t wait up for me.”

Mark gave JB a hug, “Okay. Take care and be good B.” 

“I’m always good baby,” smiles JB. Mark rolls his eyes and waves him goodbye.

 

 

Junhoe was pacing in his office in front of Chanwoo. They were going through some documents together and decided to have a coffee break. While waiting for their coffee to be delivered, Junhoe was feeling antsy and can’t seem to sit down.

“Yah… Can you please stop doing that. It's just coffee,” Chanwoo rubbing his temple.

“It’s not about coffee you dimwit. It’s about something else,” replies Junhoe.

“Then? Usually you are not this worked up over something. Unless…” Chanwoo lets him word trails.

“Unless what?” Junhoe glaring at his childhood friend.

“Unless it’s regarding the object of your affection?” peering at Junhoe. Junhoe sighs and sat back down. Chanwoo gave a small smile, “So, I was right. It is regarding Mark hyung isn’t it. Spill.”

“The completion of my condo has been delayed. Which means I am unable to see him about the interior design soon and it’s driving me crazy. Not seeing him soon is driving me crazy,” replied Junhoe exasperatedly. 

“I think it's time for you to call your FWB. But you could always text him no? Just to let him know there has been some delay? Or just not tell him at all so that you can text him from time to time telling him that you are busy or something?” suggest Chanwoo.

“I like how your devilish mind works Channie boy,” a smile returning to Junhoe’s face.

“But honestly Junnie, I’ve never seen you like this over some girl or guy. What makes him so special?” ask Chanwoo who was honestly damn curious.

“Honestly? I don’t know. There is just something about him that makes me want to get closer. Whether its sexual or not, I can’t be certain and that itself is driving me crazy,” groans Junhoe. 

Chanwoo chuckles, “You are so screwed but let's get that tension out from you asap. Please do something about it by this afternoon as we have a board of directors meeting with our dads.” 

Junhoe just nods and swiftly took out his phone to text the one person that can ease his tension away.

 

**Junhoe:** Baby boy I need you desperately.

**Bam Bam:** Time and place and I’m yours.

**Junhoe:** 12pm. The Grand Hyatt. Reservation under Bam Koo

**Bam Bam:** :*

Bam Bam blushed and feels flattered when he reads the name.  _ Both of you are not dating. Both of you are friends with benefits. Nothing more, nothing less. _ Then why does he want it to be true?

 

 

As soon as Bam Bam walks into the room, Junhoe was already naked in bed waiting for him. He wasted no time in stripping down and joining Junhoe in bed. He was turning into a hot mess under the expert hands and mouth of a certain Koo Junhoe. After what seems like an eternity of orgasms, Junhoe pulled Bam Bam into the shower, taking care of him, cleaning him up. Bam Bam felt that his heart could melt with all the tenderness he feels from Junhoe at that moment. 

When they walk out of the bathroom together, Junhoe was taking extra care of him by toweling him dry. Bam Bam felt a dull ache on his lower back, something which he hasn’t felt for the longest time and it was a good feeling. 

“I’m sorry baby boy but thank you for being here for me,” says Junhoe while giving him butterfly kisses on his face. 

“My pleasure daddy,” sighs Bam Bam contently.

“Playtime is over. Time to get back to work,” sighs Junhoe while putting on his clothes back on. Bam Bam didn’t say anything but just helped him to tie his necktie and put on his suit. 

“The room is reserved until this evening so if you want to stay, you can. I’ve paid for the room so don’t worry,” explains Junhoe.

“Okay daddy,” replies Bam Bam, arms still wrapped around Junhoe. After giving Bam Bam once last spine tingling kiss, Junhoe disentangle himself from Bam Bam and goes back to the office. Bam Bam couldn’t help but feel so fluffy inside. He lay back down on the bed recalling what had happened an hour ago. 

He couldn’t help but blush and smile.  _ I better get going. This bed smells like him and I’m starting to miss him. _ Bam Bam got up and finally dressed himself back up. With a final look at the room, he shuts it and went out. 

 

On his way out, he was still like in a daydream state and bump into somebody, “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s okay. Are you okay Bam Bam-ssi?” ask the stranger. Bam Bam looks up and it was none other than Yugyeom.

“Yugyeom-ssi, I’m so sorry I bump into you,” said Bam Bam.

“Are you okay? You look a bit daze?” ask Yugyeom. Bam Bam blushed, “I am. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was on my way back from lunch. Going back to the office to finish up some work. You?” replied Yugyeom.

“Me too. I got to go now. See you,” Bam Bam quickly say and went on his way, hoping that the taller didn’t see him blush. Yugyeom just smiled and waved at him. He was so sure that Bam Bam just walked out from the hotel. 

 

 

Jackson was dead tired when he reaches his hotel room in Guangzhou. He was flying internally for the last few days to record some shows and he had very little rest in between he just flops on his bed not wanting to move or more like he was too tired to move. Jinyoung was going through his schedule with their counterparts at the cafeteria. 

He was grateful that Jinyoung was there to help. He was grateful that Jinyoung was helping him to settle the little, little things that was just as important as him turning up for the recordings. But tonight, he was feeling it. He felt tired to the bones. Tired from flying from one place to another and unable to spend time with his parents this time around. 

 

He was so tired that he didn’t want to take a shower but he knew he should. He made an effort to shimmy out from his clothes and fill the tub with hot water before submerging himself in it. It was the greatest feeling of all and he felt his fatigueness and tiredness melting away with the hot water. He just let himself stay in there. 

After a while, he found his mind drifting towards Mark. He wishes that he wasn’t that busy this month so that he could spend some time talking to the elder about his album. He was nervous and excited to work with Mark. He was getting this butterfly feeling in his stomach, as if it was the first time he was going on a date with Mark. 

_ You look so confident now Yi En. So carefree. Unlike before. You really blossomed. Do you ever think about me? Or am I so far gone from your mind that being close to me doesn’t affect you at all?  _ Jackson couldn’t stop thinking about Mark.  _ Out of sight, out of mind. Now is it within sight, within mind? Ugh… This is so frustrating.  _ Jackson sighs. 

 

 

Being in the tub was making him relax but it was also making him think a lot and he doesn’t like it. Or maybe he does? All Jackson knows is that when he is near Mark, he is always happy now. It doesn’t matter if they were talking or not, he feels calm when he is near the elder, bordering peaceful maybe but his presence settles him, grounds him.  _ But Jinyoung calms me down too, doesn’t he? _ Slowly he drifted to sleep until he felt fingers caressing his face.

 

“Babe, you are starting to resemble a raisin. Wanna get out of there?” tease Jinyoung. Jackson gave him a lazy smile and nods his head. Jinyoung slowly guides Jackson to the bed and tucks him in. After he was sure that Jackson was settled in, Jinyoung went to take his shower and crawls into bed. Snuggling close to the idol until he turns and drapes his arm around him. Jinyoung sighs in contentment. 


	44. Stupid Cupid stop picking on me!

It's Valentine's Day and everybody seems to have plans to spend it with their love ones. This is the once in a year celebration that had been capitalize by people to feed the consumers. Everything was double or triple the price than any other day. Slap on a ribbon, wrap it prettily and it is now quadruple the price. 

Change the name of the menu and make it fancy like lover’s paradise and what not and you can charge more even though it is just plain rainbow cake or something. Somebody was cashing on this once a year celebration of love thingy from somebody. But somehow, everybody enjoys this celebration and not minding to pay an absurd amount of money to make their love ones happy.

 

 

Junhoe decided to send Mark thirteen lavender roses. He had them sent it over to his house. Junhoe felt giddy and it made him blush just thinking about it. It was very unlike him to feel that way. Almost like a school boy with his first crush or something. 

When he walks into his office that morning, It seems like his room was surrounded by roses in all different colours. He hoped it wasn’t Bam Bam. He didn’t want to lose his best lay at the moment. So he was thoroughly relieved when he picks up the card and sees Rose’s name on it. How apt of it, roses from Rose. Junhoe chuckles. It was Chanwoo’s voice that broke the silence.

 

“What the hell? Are you now a florist?” looking at the amount of flowers incredulously. 

“Roses from Rose with the message… I miss you,” Junhoe laughs. 

He proceeded to intercom Lisa, “Could you please get these roses out from my room and distribute to all of the ladies in the building? Thank you.”

“Are you going to send her any in return? Or even to your Bam Bam?” ask Chanwoo.

“Hell no. I only sent out to one person this year,” Junhoe feeling so proud of himself. 

Chanwoo just chuckles, “So do you have a date tonight?”

“No. There is only one person I want and he is not available at the moment,” said Junhoe honestly. 

Chanwoo rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

“I know you have a date tonight,” sticks out his tongue to Chanwoo. Chanwoo laughs.

“I might just go hang out in a club tonight as they won’t be a lot of people,” said Junhoe while winking at Chanwoo.

 

 

Bam Bam was tossing and turning in bed. He knew it was Valentine’s Day and he was never alone on this day. He contemplated to call Junhoe and ask him to be his date but he didn’t want Junhoe to misunderstood, or maybe he did. But he didn’t want to be the one that does the pursuing. He likes to be pursued. But he couldn’t help but think of his friend with benefit, his booty call. 

Sometimes he feels as if they are dating. The way Junhoe would talk to him, look at him and he can be gentle when they have sex and sometimes it can be rough depending on their moods. He had never met anyone as charismatic as Junhoe. But he and Junhoe had an agreement.  _ I’m not going to mope around on this day. I’m gonna get my ass up and get ready and go clubbing with my other friends. Yes. That’s what I’ll do.  _

As soon as he made up his mind, his friend Jungkook text him, inviting him to join him and a few more friends for a ‘I hate Valentine’s Day party’ at Club X which Bam Bam happily agrees. He got into the the tightest pants that he owns and the sheerest shirt he has, pair with his gold boots, makeup on his face and he was good to go.  _ I’m gonna have a good time and forget about Junhoe for just one night. _ He put on his jacket and off he went.

 

 

At Club X, Bam Bam was having a great time with Jungkok and the boys. The ‘I hate Valentine’s Day party’ was living up to its name as Jungkok has brought over a heart shape pinata for them to bash. They were ordering tower after tower of beer and a whole lot of shots. 

Since they were in a club, no sappy love songs was played. All the party mixes was on. Jimin pulled Bam Bam towards the dance floor when a certain sexy song was on. He and Jimin was putting on a show for the others which earned them a whole lot of admirers. It made Bam Bam felt sexy. 

While dancing, he suddenly felt somebody grabbing his ass and he was just about to turn around to slap the person when he saw the tall smirking friend with benefit of his,

“You?” said a bewildered Bam Bam.

“Me,” Junhoe giving him a lazy smile. Bam Bam felt his heart fluttered.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a date?” hoping that he didn’t sound jealous. 

 

 

Junhoe ignores his question and pulled Bam Bam closer to dance with him. Grinding lazily against him, hands on his hips. Bam Bam was getting aroused seeing Junhoe in a pair of low cut jeans, paired with a black with white polka dots shirt, tucked in with a black pair of Yeezys. Bam Bam licks his lips. Junhoe could see that he has a certain effect on the stylist which he enjoys seeing his reaction. Junhoe then decided to lick his lips and stare straight into Bam Bam’s eyes. 

Bam Bam could feel himself feeling shy from Junhoe’s gaze so he averted his eyes. Junhoe caught his chin and pulled it up so that he was staring straight into Bam Bam’s eyes.  _ I know you can’t resist me baby boy. _ Junhoe leans into Bam Bam’s space and whispered to him, “What do you say if you and me ditch this club to somewhere more private for some time alone, baby boy.” Bam Bam nods his head and let Junhoe lead him out of the club and into his car. 

Yugyeom was just about to approach Bam Bam on the dance floor when Junhoe reached him first. Yugyeom was spending Valentine’s alone as Yerin was out station for work. They facetimed each other before he head out to the club with his friends. Yugyeom felt a bit disappointed and head back to his friends without saying hi to Bam Bam.

 

 

Soon Bam Bam and Junhoe were making out frantically in his house. How did they manage to reach there and gotten out of their clothes was a mystery to him. All he knew that he wanted his mouth on Junhoe and vice versa. He will think about it tomorrow. But for tonight, Bam Bam wanted Junhoe. He will take all that Junhoe wants to give and gives all that Junhoe wants to take. 

As they lay in bed that night, Bam Bam had ask Junhoe to stay which the latter complies. Bam Bam was so happy when Junhoe had said yes. So he wasn’t going to question it at all. Junhoe was spooning him at the moment and he was truly happy. He could feel Junhoe’s lips on his shoulder and heard him sigh. He really didn’t want it to end.  _ Fuck. I’m in love with him. _

 

Junhoe on the other hand couldn’t believe his luck when he saw Bam Bam in Club X. He wasn’t exactly looking for the stylist but if the opportunity falls in his lap, he wasn’t going to ignore it. Technically they weren’t on a date so it was okay to be seen with him in public on Valentine’s Day. He needed to release all the pent up frustrations that he was feeling today and he didn’t really feel like being alone for once on this day. 

So when Bam Bam had ask him to stay, he did. But when he was doing Bam Bam and now spooning the skinny stylist, he couldn’t help but imagined that it was Mark that he was fucking and spooning. Wishing that it was Mark’s shoulders that his lips was touching and his body that he was holding. Junhoe sighs.

 

 

Jackson was working on Valentine’s Day, what’s new. It was a working hazard. Though Jinyoung was with him but he did wished that he could pamper his manager boyfriend on this day at least after having to work for Christmas and New Year. So this year, he tried to do something romantic. 

He decided to book a suite at the Four Seasons. Ordered bouquets after bouquet of assorted colour roses to fill the entire room. Had a bottle of Moet chilled with chocolate covered strawberries at the side waiting for them when they arrive. Next was trying to get his boyfriend to not suspect anything which was a bit hard as Jinyoung could read him like a book most of the times.  _ Maybe I’ll just blindfold him. _

 

After finishing the show, Jackson got in the car with Jinyoung. 

The first thing he said to the manager was, “Do you trust me?” Jinyoung looks a bit confused but he nods his head. Jackson smiles and took out a blindfold.

“Kinky babe but we are in public,” tease Jinyoung.

“I thank the heavens for your dirty mind but unfortunately no,” and Jackson proceeded to put the blindfold on Jinyoung.

“Where are we going honey bear?” ask Jinyoung.

“It's a surprise Jinyoungie,” replies Jackson while kissing him. Jackson could feel his lips curve into a smile. 

When they reach Four Seasons, Jackson slowly lead Jinyoung into the suite. Jinyoung could smell a sweet smell emitting from around room. When Jackson opens his blindfold, Jinyoung was surprised to see so much roses in the room. He turns to face his grinning boyfriend, “You crazy man. When did you do this?”

“Happy Valentines Day to the best manager boyfriend in the world boo. I love you for all that you have done for me and with me,” closing into Jinyoung for a kiss.

“I love you too Jacks,” was all that Jinyoung manage to say as he was overwhelmed. Their kisses change from gentle and sweet to more urgent kisses. They were soon pulling each others clothes off.  The champagne and chocolate strawberries remained untouched. They spend the night not sleeping. All blissfully tired out.

 

 

JB and Mark had decided to stay in for Valentine’s this year and not get each other flowers. But they both lied about not getting each other flowers part. JB had sent him three red gerberas. No meaning. Just that it was a happy flower for JB and Mark likes the colour red. 

Meanwhile, Mark has sneakily made him origami roses and had it sneaked into his office. It was a sweet gesture and it was a no wonder that Mark was particularly horny that morning and made him go to work slightly later than usual. _ That sneaky minx. Well, my sneaky little minx. _

 

“Baby, how do you want your steak?” ask JB as he was preparing them for dinner.

“Medium rare please. As usual. Did you forget how I like my steak B?” looking at JB.

“Just checking,” grins JB. While JB prepares the steak, Mark was making the mash potatoes and blanching the vegetables. JB couldn’t help but stare at Mark from time to time.  _ Damn he looks sexy in an apron. _ After searing the steak, he puts them in the oven and walks over to Mark. 

Mark was concentrating on mashing the potatoes and seasoning them when suddenly JB stuck a finger in the mash and swipe it on his cheek. Giving him a devilish smile. Mark retaliated by putting some mash on JB’s nose. Soon they were trying to stop the other person from getting to the mash. 

 

When JB finally tackled Mark, he stop and look at him. Pushing his hair away from his face, leans down to kiss his nose, “I love you baby.” Mark blushes. Before he could reply JB, JB crush his mouth against his, grinding down urgently on his crotch. Mark felt aroused right away from the friction of their pants. 

When JB started sucking on the crook of his neck, Mark started moaning with pleasure. After teasing each other with touches and groping around, they both strip down in the kitchen and started having hot and heavy sex right on the kitchen floor. When they heard the oven ping, they both started laughing.

“I think we are going to burn the steak B,” says Mark breathlessly.

“Baby, I’m still in you and all you can think about is our steak,” JB bites his neck and continues to thrust into Mark and was thrusting him harder and harder until Mark was cumming in between them and he followed soon after.

“Now, you can think about steak baby,” said JB in a lazy voice. Marks laughs, “Idiot.”

 

The only mystery that remained for Mark was the thirteen lavender roses that he had received near lunch time. No signature, no name. Only a card, on it written,  _ To the object of my affection. _

 

 

Youngjae actually helped JB to send flowers to Mark or to be exact, just one. Not a rose or lily but three red gerberas. But JB looked so happy when he had ask the younger for help. He knew that the younger would be ordering flowers for Suzy so he had ask him to help. 

The three gerberas was to be sent to the house on D-day as Mark was working from home. It was a silly notion to send one flower but JB couldn’t help it as it was something different and he had other plans in mind. 

JB got a surprise of his own when he arrives at his office. On his table was a dozen of origami roses, neatly arranged in a lego made vase on this table. Mark had asked for Youngjae’s help to sneak in the flowers he made for JB as he knew the younger usually arrives early JB and Mark made sure that JB left the house slightly later than usual by distracting him.

Youngjae’s heart hurts. 

“Why are you doing this sunshine?” ask Suzy when they were at home. Youngjae shrugs and sighs. Suzy pulls him into her arms and hugs him tight. 

After he felt more calm, Youngjae disentangles himself from Suzy, “Wait here sweetie.” 

Suddenly the lights was switch off and Youngjae came in with a cake lighted with candles and a dozen red roses, “Happy Valentine’s Day sweetie.” 

Suzy smiles. Her Youngjae was always so sweet and gave her flowers every year without fail, “Thank you sunshine. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.”

She kissed him on the cheek. 

“Let’s blow the candles together and make a wish,” suggested Suzy. Youngjae nods his head excitedly.

“Here I got you something,” taking out a box from her bag.

“Me too,” laughs Youngjae.

“Okay, you first sunshine,”says Suzy while pushing the box towards Youngjae. Youngjae took the box and slowly opens it. It was a gold colour watch. 

“Thanks sweetie! Just what I needed,” hugging Suzy. “Now open yours.”

Suzy nods and took the box. When she opens it, nestle in the crepe paper was a silver necklace with a rose quartz at the end of it. 

“Here let me help you to wear it,” offers Youngjae. 

“Thank you sunshine,” as Suzy hugs him close.  _ How I wish you were mine. If you only knew. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 roses means secret admirer
> 
> lavender roses means a sign of enchantment or love at first sight


	45. Now, let's get down to business

Jackson finally has time to meet up with Mark or more like, he has only one day to spare as he had just arrived Seoul at midnight and he would be flying off to Thailand the day after. 

He was in demand because of his personality and it didn’t hurt that he was a handsome idol. In short, he was in demand. It was midnight when he texted Mark, hoping that the elder wasn’t asleep yet. For some reason, he wanted to hear his voice.

**Ka Yee:** Yi En, are you awake?

**Yi En:** Yeah. What’s up?

**Ka Yee:** Can I call you?

**Yi En:** Sure.

 

Soon after, Jackson called Mark.

“Hi, sorry to call so late,” said Jackson. Feeling at ease when he heard the elder’s deep voice.

“It’s okay. What’s up?” replied Mark.

“Were you sleeping Yi En?”

“No, I was doing  some stuff. Are you okay?”

Jackson felt his heart swell because Mark actually cares as the first thing he ask was if he was okay. 

“I’m okay. Just landed from China.”

“You must be dead tired then Ka Yee.”

“Kind of but I decided to give you a call first.”

Mark could feel his cheeks getting warm.

“Yi En you still there?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow, or more like today? I’m free before flying off to Thailand again the next day.”

“Sure. Time and where?”

“I don’t think I would be awake so early and as I recall, you wouldn’t either. How about around brunch time, 10.30am at my place? I’ll send you the location?”

 

Jackson was holding his breath. Nervous not knowing what Mark would say.

Mark felt his heart beating very fast. Not knowing what his answer should be.

“I’ll order in food and I’m too tired to go out Yi En. Please? ”

Mark felt him giving in, “Okay.”

“Thanks Yi En.” Jackson yawns.

“Hey, you should be sleeping Ka Yee.”

“Yeah but I’m still on my way home from the airport.”

“Why don’t you just sleep in the car. I’m sure Jinyoung or the driver would wake you up later.”

“Jinyoung is sleeping and I thought I should set an appointment with you to get everything started. I feel bad for delaying it.”

“It’s okay. I understand. You have a pack schedule.”

 

“So how are you Yi En? How is JB?”

“Busy.”

“Yi En…” whines Jackson.

“What?” replies Mark.

“Is that all you have you say?” Jackson continues whining.

Mark chuckles, “Ka Yee, what else do you want me to say. We are both fine and we are both busy with work?”

“That would be a better reply than just a one worded reply,” Jackson was pouting by now.

“Yah… Don’t pout Ka Yee,” said Mark. Jackson smiles.  _ He knows me so well. _

“Hey, you still there Ka Yee?” adds Mark.

“Yeah… still here.”

“You should take a nap.”

“But I want to talk to you Yi En.”

“As I recall, I am not much of a talker, remember.”

“I know but I like the sound of your voice. It puts my soul at ease.”

He was a bit stun to hear such confession from the younger. He didn’t know how to react to that.

 

“Yi En? You still there?”

“Yes. I’m still here.”

“Sing for me please.”

“You are the idol. Why don’t you sing for me.”

“Okay. What do you want to hear?”

“Okay?” Mark was kinda surprise when the younger agrees to sing for him.

“Yes Yi En. Is age catching up on you? Is your hearing getting that bad? What song would you like to hear?” tease Jackson.

“Anything.” says Mark. Jackson smiles and remembers that the elder likes to listen to a certain Calum Scott when they were watching Britain’s Got Talent on YouTube. 

He was swooning over his voice and he remembered he especially love listening to Calum Scott singing this particular song.

 

“ _... Not a word, from your lips _

_ You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip. _

_ A quick hit, that's your game. _

_ But I'm not a piece of meat, stimulate my brain, no. _

_ The night is young, so are we. _

_ Let's just get to know each other, slow and easily, oh. _

_ Take my hand, let's hit the floor. _

_ Shake our bodies to the music. _

_ Maybe then you'll score. _

 

_ So come on baby, won't you show some class _

_ Why do you have to move so fast? _

_ We don't have to take our clothes off _

_ To have a good time _

_ Oh no _

_ We could dance and party all night _

_ And drink some cherry wine, oh _

 

_ Just slow down if you want me _

_ A man wants to be approached cool and romantically, oh oh _

_ I've got needs, uh _

_ Just like you _

_ And if the conversation's good _

_ Vibrations through and through, oh _

 

_ So come on baby, won't you show some class _

_ Why do you have to move so fast? _

_ We don't have to take our clothes off _

_ To have a good time _

_ Oh no _

_ We could dance and party all night _

_ And drink some cherry wine, oh oh _

 

_ And we don't have to take our clothes off _

_ To have a good time _

_ Oh oh _

_ We could dance and party all night _

_ And drink some cherry wine, oh hey _

_ Hey hey _

_ Oh, hey _

_ Oh _

_ We don't have to take our clothes off, no _

_ To have a good time _

_ Oh oh _

_ And we could dance and party all night, oh _

_ And drink some cherry wine, oh _

_ We don't have to take our clothes off, no _

_ To have a good time _

_ Oh oh _

_ We could dance and party all night _

_ And drink some cherry wine, oh…” _

 

By the time Jackson had finished singing, somehow Mark had fallen asleep. Jackson’s voice was warm and soothing making Mark feel so comfortable. It lulls him to sleep.

“Yi En? You still there?” ask Jackson. But all he could hear was the elder’s soft snore. Jackson chuckles.  _ Yahhh.. How can you fall asleep on me Yi En. _

“Good night Yi En. Hope you have the sweetest dreams tonight.” and he gave him a kiss before putting down the phone.

 

 

Mark was sleeping at his work station with his handphone still in his hand when JB found him. JB stood there just looking at Mark for a little while. Looking at how his hair was covering his face. The slow and long breaths he took. The serene look on his boyfriend’s face. 

He didn’t have the heart to wake him up but he really wanted to curl around him and hug him to sleep and also so that Mark wouldn’t ache all over from sleeping at a weird position all night on a hard surface.

“Baby, why are you sleeping here? Come to bed,” whispers JB. Marks stirs from his sleep. JB smiles looking at his sleeping boyfriend who didn’t want to move. JB gently shakes him some more, “Wakey baby.”

Mark was groggy and was rubbing his eyes looking at JB, “Hi B. Where am I?”

JB kisses his head and ruffles his hair, “You are still in the study room. Let’s get you to the room. “

JB held his hand and pulls Mark with him. Mark follows him obediently still rubbing his eyes.

 

Jackson couldn’t help but feel an ache in his heart.  _ I use to serenade him to sleep. He would always say that I was a sleeping drug to him, lulling him to sleep even when he didn’t want to. _ Jackson looks out the window wishing that sleep would come to him now as he didn’t want to think about Mark.

 

 

**Junhoe:** Hi Mark. My condo is finally done. Let me know when you are free.

**Mark:** Hi Junhoe. Okay. Let me get back to you once I’ve arranged my time.

_ Finally some time with Mark. I haven’t seen you for quite some time. _ Junhoe smiles to himself when he suddenly feel a knock on his head.

“Ouch!” Junhoe rubbing his head.

“Why are you smiling to yourself? Have you gone mad?” as Chanwoo sits down beside him at the coffee shop.

“My condo is finally done so you know what that means,” grinning at Chanwoo.

Chanwoo rolls his eyes, “Finally you texted him?” Junhoe just nod his head and gave him a lazy smile.

“Just get in his pants already Junnie boy and get over it,” says Chanwoo.

“Can't you see I'm trying?” laughs Junhoe.

“I don't see your normal trying,” tease Chanwoo. Junhoe glares at him.

“I've told you before, he is different.”

“Whatever. Let's grab our coffee and go. We have lots to do today and we have to visit the site as well. Ready?” Ask Chanwoo. Junhoe nods his head and follows Chanwoo out.

 

 

**Bam Bam:** Where is my baby boy?

**Junhoe:** Unfortunately at work. Y?

**Bam Bam:** Come and play. I'm bored.

**Junhoe:** I wish I could baby boy. Rain check?

**Bam Bam:** You'll have to make it up to me then

**Junhoe:** ;)

Junhoe smirks and Chanwoo notices.

“Let me guess, the side piece texted?” Looking at Junhoe.

“Of course,” replies Junhoe.

“He is starting to act like a boyfriend. You are so screwed Junnie,” tease Chanwoo.

“No. He knows the drill,” replies Junhoe.

“How sure are you? You did meet up with him on Valentine's Day,” said Chanwoo matter of factly.

“We didn't meet up. We bump into each other,” Junhoe rolling his eyes.

“Plus you stayed over,” Chanwoo pointing that fact out.

“So?” Looking at Chanwoo curiously.

“Why would somebody ask you to stay? Duh! Use the right head boy,” smirking at Junhoe.

Junhoe just keep quiet, pretending to ignore his best friend.  _ He has a point dammit. I shall just pretend that I don't know anything. _

 

 

Bam Bam was bored and wanted to see Junhoe but the latter was busy. He decided to go out and have tea or something somewhere before trying his luck with Junhoe later.  _ I think I should go get coffee or ice cream or something. No point waiting around here. _

Bam Bam got dress and decided to get some ice cream at Baskin-Robbins. It's been quite a while since he went there and actually ate ice cream there. After getting his order, he was looking for a place to sit. 

Suddenly he notice a tall guy using earphones bopping his head to invincible music. He went close and notice it was Yugyeom. He taps him on the shoulder and the latter jumps from his seat.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you Yugyeom-ssi,” apologize Bam Bam.

“Oh hi. Sorry. Was listening to the new Chris brown album,” Yugyeom blushes.

“Mind if I join you?” Ask Bam Bam.

“Not at all,” replies Yugyeom.

From there, they started chatting about random things. Most of all they were talking about their favourite singers and music genres and type of dances and everything in between. 

 

It was almost dinner time when Bam Bam saw a text on his phone.

**Junhoe:** Baby boy where r u?

**Bam Bam:** Out. Y?

**Junhoe:** Need u :(

**Bam Bam:** Feed me first daddy.

**Junhoe:** K. Meet me at Itaewon?

**Bam Bam:** K. C u :*

 

“Hey Yugyeom, I got to go but it was nice talking to you. Let's meet up some time,” suggest Bam Bam.

“Sure. Here’s my card. Text me your number later,” says Yugyeom.

“Okay. Bye,” waving Yugyeom goodbye. Bam Bam had a smile on his face not because of Yugyeom but because of Junhoe.

“Bye,” waves Yugyeom. Then his phone rings, “Yerin? Yes. I'm on my way. See you.”

Yugyeom had a smile on his face but it wasn't because of Yerin. He enjoys talking to Bam Bam.  _ He is very interesting. _

 

 

“Baby, what do you want for dinner tonight? Home cook or eat out?” Ask JB while organizing his documents for his business trip.

“I'm too lazy to cook. How about you B?” Replies Mark while continue arranging his schedule for the next week.

“I'm still thinking. Trying to make sure that I remember to bring the right documents for my business trip to New York,” says JB.

“Can't believe you are leaving me for a week B,” pouts Mark. JB walks over to Mark and gives him a hug, “I don't mind paying for your ticket baby.”

“It's not about the money B. But I've made an appointment with Jackson for his project and I need to make another appointment with Junhoe to start on his condo,” sighs Mark. 

He could feel JB's body was a bit tense when he mentioned Junhoe's name. JB frowns. 

Mark kisses JB's frowning forehead, “But I'll miss you every single day B.”

“I hate missing you baby,” sighs JB.

“Me too. The house is gonna feel empty without you,” bringing their foreheads together.

“I'll be back before you know it,” JB comforting Mark.

“Let's eat out B. So I can spend more time talking to you and helping you pack,” says Mark.

“Is that all you rather be doing?” JB wriggling his eyebrows at Mark. Mark chuckles and pulls JB's ear.

“Yah… My baby is so abusive,” complains JB.

“And yet you still want me B,” Mark sticking his tongue out at JB.

“But of course,” while planting a kiss on Mark's lips. 

JB then intertwined his fingers with Mark's, “Let's go get food.” Mark's smiles and nods his head.

 

 

Youngjae decided to send JB a text to remind him what to bring for their business trip as it was a long journey there. About 13 hours journey.

**Youngjae:** Don’t forget to pack all the Messers documents at your place hyung. I've gotten all the ones from the office.

**JB:** Okay YJ. Anything else?

**Youngjae:** I've emailed you the details and also save it in my hard disc as well as your hard disc

**JB:** Thanks YJ. You are the best. C u tomorrow. Pls remind YG about our flight.

**Youngjae:** Okay hyung. Do you need me to order you a taxi?

**JB:** It’s okay. Mark is sending me. Have a good rest kiddo. Send my regards to Suzy.

**Youngjae:** Okay hyung. Will do. See you.

Youngjae had a smile on his face when he puts down the phone.

“Were you texting JB oppa, sunshine?” Ask Suzy while taking her place next to him on the sofa. Youngjae blushes.

“You had the widest smile ever,” laughs Suzy.

“No I didn't,” Youngjae sticking his tongue out at Suzy.

“Are you excited?” Putting her legs over Youngjae’s.

“Excited ‘bout what sweetie?” Ask Youngjae.

“Spending a week in New York with you know who,” wriggling her eyebrows at him.

“It's for work sweetie and nothing else,” rolling his eyes at her. Suzy giggles and caresses his face, “Hey, you take care of yourself over there kay.”

“I will. You take care of yourself too when I'm not around okay sweetie,” while giving Suzy’s lips a chaste kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> We don't have to take our clothes off- Calum Scott version


	46. Awkward moments

Mark was sending JB to the airport using the younger’s Skyline. Mark had woken JB up extra early so they could squeeze in some one on one time in the shower. JB was staring at Mark driving his Skyline. 

It was about an hour ago that Mark was so pliant in his arms, so sexy and so submissive to him. Letting JB manhandle him in the shower. JB loves that about Mark. Mark knows when to push and when to pull. He wasn't a pushover either so people better beware.

“B, you are doing that creepy staring thing when I’m driving again,” says Mark still looking at the road. JB chuckles and took Mark's free hand and gave it a kiss. 

 

Once they arrive at the airport, Mark accompanies JB down not wanting to let go of his boyfriend just yet. They still had their arms around each other when Youngjae and Yugyeom arrives with Suzy on tow.

“Ahem, hyung, we are here,” says Youngjae.

“Hyung, public area,” tease Yugyeom.

Mark blushes.

“Don't be jealous YG,” JB sticking his tongue at the younger.

“Hi Suzy,” greets Mark.

“Morning Mark oppa, JB oppa,” bowing slightly at both of them.

“Hi Suzy. You manage to wake Youngjae up! Thank goodness,” tease JB while looking at Youngjae. 

Youngjae blushes. Yugyeom was snickering at his side. 

Suzy giggles, “Yes I did oppa.”

 

They went to get some breakfast in the cafe in the airport. Making small talks but JB was too busy talking to Mark or just staring at him. Holding and stroking his hands. Giving him kisses on his hands or temple once in awhile.

“Yah… Hyung, it’s only one week. It's not as if you will be there a whole month. Mark hyung will still be here when we get back,” tease Yugyeom. 

JB blushes as he didn’t think his lawyer would notice what was he doing. 

Mark chuckles, “Don’t be jealous Gyeommie. Just because Yerin is not around to do that with you.”

It was Yugyeom’s turn to blush, “I wouldn’t be doing that okay hyung.”

Suzy was giving Youngjae a reassuring squeeze on his knee. She knew he was feeling a bit jealous looking at both JB and Mark.

“Well, you don’t see Youngjae hyung and Suzy noona doing that don’t you JB and Mark hyung,” sticking his tongue out at Mark and JB. Both the elder laughs when they see Youngjae blushing.

“Don’t drag me in your fight Yugy,” says Youngjae. 

Suzy turns and gives Youngjae a kiss on the cheek, “Here you go Yugyeommie. I’ll tell Yerin that you were jealous of us right now.” 

“Yah… No I’m not,” quickly taking his handphone out to text Yerin. All of them laughs at the youngest one. 

Then their flight was announced. Mark walks with them to the departure hall. 

Youngjae gave Suzy a kiss and a hug, “Take care sweetie. See you in a week. Don’t worry, I’ll text you and skype you once I arrive. Love you.” 

“Love you too sunshine,”replies Suzy.

JB pulls Mark into his arms and whispers, “Don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of myself and contact you once I arrive. Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself too okay?” Mark nods his head and leans in for a kiss. 

“I love you baby and I’ll miss you,” giving Mark a final kiss on his temple.

“Me too B. Come back to me kay,” says Mark. 

“I always do baby,” giving Mark a final kiss on lips. 

“Hyung, they are calling for us to board already,” says Yugyeom. 

JB reluctantly releases Mark and walks into the gate. Only to stop to watch Mark walks away before continuing.

 

Mark made his way to Jackson’s as it was almost 11am. He didn’t realize that the traffic from the airport would be bad. But it gave him time to calm his nerves. He was feeling nervous to be going to the idol’s house and to work with him personally. 

The last time, he was working with the entire of JYP but this time it was only Jackson. He switches on the mp3 player in the Skyline. He felt calmer listening to JB’s song choice which was mostly R&B. 

 

 

Jackson was pacing up and down his living room. He had ordered a bunch of food such as pizzas, burgers, spaghetti, galbitang, kimchi jigae and a whole lot more, not knowing what the elder wanted. He doesn’t really cook and Jinyoung was in the headquarters today for meetings and to arrange his schedules. So he thought ordering a mixture of western and korean food was a safe bet. 

On top of that he had made sure the fridge was stocked with drinks and ice creams. _He is late. Did he change his mind? Or worst, is he okay? Did he get into an accident? OMG! What should I do. Should I call him? But what if he is driving and when I call him and he gets into an accident then it’ll be my fault. Oh no!_ Jackson slaps himself twice. _Calm down Jackson. Maybe there is bad traffic. That’s all._ _Don’t be so nervous. It's just Mark. he is just the first love of your life._ Jackson slaps himself again. _Stop it!_

The sound of his phone snap him out of his thoughts.

“Ka Yee, I’m downstairs and the concierge wouldn’t let me in until he speaks to you. Could you please call him now?” says Mark.

“I forgot about that. Sure Yi En,” replies Jackson. 

It was less than five minutes later when Mark rang his doorbell. Jackson took a deep deep breath before opening the door. Trying to look as calm as possible.

“Hi Yi En,” Jackson pulling him for a hug.

“Hi Ka Yee,” says Mark.

“Please come in,” pulling Mark into his house not letting go his hand yet. Mark was taken by surprise when Jackson hasn’t let go of his hand. 

When Jackson realize that he was still holding on to Mark’s hand, he quickly releases it and pretended that it was nothing but he could feel his heart beating very fast.

“Sorry I was late. I sent JB to the airport this morning and on the way here, the traffic from the airport was really bad and I forgot to text you,” Mark explains.

“It's okay Yi En. Where is JB hyung going?” ask Jackson.

“He is going to New York for work,” replies Mark.

“And?” Jackson looking at Mark.

“And what?” looking at Jackson confusingly.

“How long will he be there?” says Jackson exasperatedly.

“Oh, he’ll be there for a week. He is there with Youngjae and Yugyeom,” adds Mark. He was grinning by now knowing that the idol was annoyed at him for giving him short answers.

“Thank you for getting the idea Yi En,” rolling his eyes at Mark. Mark sticks out his tongue at Jackson, “Not everybody is like you Ka Yee.”

“Whatever. Have you eaten yet? Do you want to eat first or eat later or during?” ask Jackson. 

“Could we eat before, during and after?” Mark grinning cheekily at Jackson.

“Yes we can,” Jackson smiling triumphantly at Mark and led him to the kitchen. He could hear Mark gasp.

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I ordered a little bit of everything,” Jackson rubbing his neck shyly. Mark laughs and ruffles Jackson’s hair. After having some food, they decided to go to the living room to discuss. 

Since they had the Korean food for brunch, they decided to bring over the pizzas with them and some drinks. It was more comfortable in the living room. They settled down on the sofa next to each other.

 

 

“So, tell me your ideas and what do you want for your cover or covers or whatever Ka Yee,” ask Mark with his notebook slash sketchbook in his hand. Jackson notices that the notebook has his name on it.

“Why does the notebook has my name on it Yi En?” Jackson looking at it curiously.

“Oh, I always use a new notebook and label them with the name of my projects so that I can find it easily later. So each new project I embark on, I’ll have a new notebook,” smiles Mark. 

“Oh I see. Is that your own line of notebooks?” ask Jackson again. 

Mark just nods his head and before Jackson could ask anymore questions, “Ka Yee, focus. Answer my questions.”

Jackson grins,”Sorry about that. Okay. My idea is for each of my songs in my coming album, I would like to make a cover for it. Like a book and inside are the different chapters of the book. Which means the album itself would be the book and each songs are the chapters.” 

Mark was listening diligently and writing it all down in his notebook.

“But I’m not sure if each song should have the same theme with each other or make it different,” adds Jackson.

“Can I make a suggestion then?” ask Mark. Jackson nods.

“Like each chapter of a book is different as something is happening in them. How about a different theme for each of them but there is something that ties it all or links it all together?” looking at Jackson. 

“I like that! Yeah! Just like a book. You are a genius Yi En,” Jackson jumping from his seat. So Jackson started explaining to Mark about the concept of his album which was sort of R&B-ish and mostly are acoustics and telling him that so far he has seven songs approved and in the process of recording. 

They agreed on Mark doing the first two covers for the first two songs first before proceeding to the rest being the cover as the last one. The combination of all the covers but that would be decided again later.

 

“So, I’ll be doing the covers for Fire Burnin’ and Lights Down Low first?” ask Mark.

“Yes and you’ve heard them during your birthday party last year so I think you got the idea right?” replies Jackson while munching on a pizza. 

“Shall we get started now? It’ll get me started and you can see what you like or don’t like and we can go from here. It’ll make it easier for me to know what works for you and what doesn’t. Is that okay?” ask Mark.

“Okay!” replies Jackson excitedly. Jackson was a bit surprise when Mark got down from the sofa and lied down on the floor on his stomach and started sketching. From where Jackson was sitting, he could see Mark’s ass and it was a cute ass by the way. 

“Stop staring at my ass Ka Yee,” Mark smirk not turning around to look at Jackson.

“Who said I was?” Jackson blushes. Jackson quickly went down from the sofa and sat next to Mark. Soon they were deep in conversation about the first cover. Deciding on the colour and what looks good or what wasn’t right while snacking on pizzas and what not. 

From time to time Jackson would stand up and replenish their food and drinks while Mark continues lying down on the floor sketching. Interchanging his pencils with the colour pencils that he brought along.

“Why don’t you use the computer or something to design?” ask Jackson curiously.

“I do but I like using the traditional methods before transferring the ideas to a digital form. It gives me the idea of how it would look like on paper and if I like how it looks like on paper, then I would like how it looks like digitally,” explains Mark. 

They continued chatting while Mark was sketching the second cover. Going back and forth for the first and second cover. Trying to see what works for the younger. Arguing from time to time when they have different opinions about something.

It was almost dinner time when Jinyoung came home. He heard people laughing and decided to check it out. When he walks into the living room, he sees Mark sprawling on the floor with Jackson hovering over him. 

They were so engross with what they were doing that they didn’t hear the front door.

 

“Hi babe. Hi Mark hyung. Didn’t know that you were here,” says Jinyoung. Jackson stood up and went to give Jinyoung a hug and kiss, “I miss you honey bear.”

Mark turns to look at Jinyoung, “Hi Jinyoung. Jackson made an appointment with me to start with the design for his album. Hope it's okay that I barge into your house for this.”

“Of course it's okay hyung. I forgot to tell you about it babe. I made the appointment last night when you were sleeping in the car. Sorry,” Jackson apologizes.

“It’s okay babe. Hyung, don’t worry about it,” caressing Jackson’s face.

“What time is it?” ask Mark suddenly.

“It’s about 7pm hyung. Why?” replies Jinyoung.

“I didn’t realize that I’ve been here for hours. I better get going then,” Mark getting up from the floor.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner hyung?” ask Jinyoung. Marks chuckles, “I don’t think I can eat another bite. Jackson here ordered too much food and we’ve been eating the whole day. I think there are some more leftovers.”

Jackson quickly went to hide behind Mark when Jinyoung walks into the kitchen, “Babe! Were you planning to feed a whole village or just both of you?”

“I didn’t know what Mark hyung wanted so I ordered a bit of everything,” Jackson peering at Jinyoung from behind Mark. 

“Don’t blame it on me,” Mark flicking Jackson’s forehead.

“Ouch! Hyung!” whines Jackson. Both Mark and Jinyoung laughs. After bidding both of them goodbye, Mark made his way back home.

 

 

“So did you miss me babe? Or were you having too much with Mark hyung until you have forgotten me” ask Jinyoung, trying not to sound jealous.

“Of course I miss you babe,” coos Jackson. Hugging him from behind while giving him kisses on his neck.

“Are you jealous Jinyoungie?” adds Jackson.

“N-n-no,” Jinyoung stammers. He could feel Jackson smiling against his neck. He turns around to hit him on the shoulder. But Jackson manages to grab his hand and started kissing him. Soon he was sighing into the kiss. Feeling the jealousy melts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spams. It had been a hectic Chinese New Year so wasn't able to update last week. Thanks for reading and the kudos so far. Thanks for the support!


	47. How to get from A to B

Junhoe was really excited. Mark had finally gotten back to him to set an appointment to meet up. He didn’t know why but it made him giddy. It made him nervous and he is never nervous about meeting up with a guy or girl before. It was really a new feeling for him. He reread the text that Mark has sent him a few days ago.

**Mark <3:** Is Thursday okay for you?

**Junhoe:** Sure. Time & place?

**Mark <3: ** Your call

**Junhoe:** How about lunch time, 12.30 pm at Fish  & Chips?

**Mark <3:** Okay. 

Junhoe couldn't resist saving Mark’s name like that.  _ Shit. I’m turning into a lovesick puppy _ . He couldn’t wait to see the elder later and he was really missing the fish and chips in the UK and that place Fish & Chips serves the most authentic fish and chips in Seoul. The closest he could find that taste like the ones he was used to in the UK.

 

 

On Thursday.

“Junnie, lunch time,” says Chanwoo walking into his office.

“Sorry. You are on your on today,” Junhoe smirks.

“Are you dumping me over your lover boy again. How could you? What happen to the bro code man,” whines Chanwoo.

“I’m not going to bonk the stylist idiot. I have an appointment with Mark. Finally!” replies Junhoe.

“Why can’t I tag along? Mark hyung already knows me?” looking at Junhoe hopefully.

“Because I didn’t wait this long to have a lamp post with me,” laughs Junhoe.

“Fine. Where are you taking him anyway?” ask Chanwoo.

“Fish & Chips,” Junhoe smiles.

“What? How could you? I miss it too!” whines Chanwoo some more.

“I’ll bring you there tomorrow kay but for today, please be a good best friend and let me be alone with the object of my affection,” Junhoe asking Chanwoo nicely.

“Ugh. You are lucky that I am an understanding and lovable friend,”  says Chanwoo.

“Thank you my understanding and lovable friend,” fluttering his eyelashes at him.

“You do know that I’m so gonna announce this in our group and tease you about it right?” Chanwoo teasing Junhoe. Before Chanwoo could run away, Junhoe had him in a headlock laughing, “Don’t you dare.”

 

 

Junhoe was already seated when he saw Mark walking in. He waves to the elder.

“Sorry I’m late,” say Mark once he was seated.

“It's okay. I just got here anyway,” Junhoe smiling sweetly at Mark.

“Have you ordered yet?” ask Mark.

“No, I was waiting for you,” replies Junhoe.

“What’s good here?” Mark looking through the menu.

“Shall I order for both of us? I hope you brought your appetite,” smiles Junhoe.

“Bring it on,” grins Mark. Junhoe could look at the elder smile all day. His incisor or Vampire teeth was damn cute and his pearly whites made his smile even more mesmerizing.

In the end, Junhoe ordered fish and chips, shepherd's pie, steak and kidney pie, apple crumble and bread pudding for dessert. 

“I hope that is okay?” ask Junhoe. Marks smiles and nods his head.

“So before we start, can I ask you something?” Junhoe drumming his fingers on the table.

“Sure,” Mark was looking at Junhoe now.

“Do you mind if I just call you Mark? Is that okay with you? I mean when we are not with other people,” Junhoe ask hopefully.

“I don’t mind at all. But it's the people here that minds isn’t it?” replies Mark after giving it some thought.

“Yeah. Its ingrained in the Korean culture but it is stuffy at times. It’s times like this that I miss the UK,” putting his hands behind his head.

“Oh, you studied there?” Mark was looking interested at that piece of information.

“Yes, I did. I was there for six years if I remembered correctly. I was there with Chanwoo,” explains Junhoe.

“I bet you miss the life there,” says Mark.

“Yups but places like this helps,” Junhoe smiles. 

Mark gave him a warm smile, “I know what you mean.”

“Where are you from Mark?” relishing the sound of his name on his lips.

“I’m from LA. I studied here a while before continuing back home,” offering that little information unintentionally.

“Really?” before Junhoe could ask anymore questions, their food arrived.

“Dig in,” says Junhoe.

 

They continued talking while having their lunch. Talking about their favourite architects and interior designers in detail and which buildings or designs were their favourite. No topics about design and architecture was left unexplored. Junhoe enjoys talking to the elder. There was a different air about him and the sparkle in his eyes, Junhoe felt that he could drown in Mark’s eyes forever.  How his hair frames his face perfectly. His jawline, exquisite.

“Junhoe? Are you there?” Mark was waving his hands in front of Junhoe’s face.

“Sorry. As you were saying?” says Junhoe.

“I said, how do you want to go about this?” ask Mark again.

“If you are free now, I can show you the condo and pass to you the blueprints. That way you know what you are working with,” suggest Junhoe.

“Sure. That would be great,” Mark agreeing to Junhoe.

“How about you leave your car here and I’ll send you back later? I’m not sure if you are able to find the place,” says Junhoe.

“Okay,” agrees Mark.

“Let me get the bill this time,” Junhoe picking up the bill and giving Mark an exaggerated wink. Mark laughs and just nods his head.

 

 

Mark was thoroughly impressed with Junhoe’s car which was the Impreza. He kinda have a thing with cars.

“Nice wheels Junhoe,” praise Mark.

“Thanks,” replies Junhoe while opening the door for Mark, just like how a gentleman should do.

In the car they continued their conversation about the different designs in different countries talking about the places that they have been and what makes each place unique and how they might do things differently. Junhoe prefers hip hop and rap so the songs that was playing reflects that. Mark does enjoy the songs that was playing.

Once they arrive, Junhoe was opening the door for him. Mark was quite surprise and was impress at where they were. It was the newest high end condo projects in the city which was build by none other than Junhoe’s father’s company. 

“You guys have creepers on the building. Thats so nice,” Mark looking in awe of the place.

“Yups. You have to see the vegetation that we incorporate with the design as well plus we did use the lightings from JB hyung’s company which if I am not mistaken were the ones that you designed,” says Junhoe.

“Really? That’s nice,” replies Mark. 

“Shall we?” 

“We shall.”

“After you.”

 

Mark smiles and walks ahead of Junhoe. When they arrive at the penthouse, Mark loves how the sunlight lights up the place. Mark was loving how the place looks. How big the space was. He was particularly in love with the natural lighting.

“The natural lighting here is gorgeous,” says Mark. 

“Thanks. It was my idea,” replies Junhoe, feeling a bit proud and shy being praise by Mark.

“Was the creepers your idea too?” ask Mark. 

Junhoe nods his head, “It makes the building cooler and it's beautiful to look at.”

They went through each rooms exchanging ideas and the arrangement of things. Mark had taken his notebook out at some point and was taking down all that they had discuss. When they were standing at the balcony, Mark felt that something has taken his breath away. The view was gorgeous. He could see the landscapes on the right and the city on the left. It was like it was split in the middle. 

He didn’t realize that Junhoe had taken a step back to take a picture of him. He was a bit surprise when Junhoe suddenly appeared behind him and whispered, “Gorgeous isn’t it?”

Mark could only nod his head, still admiring the view. They stood like that for a few minutes. Junhoe was happy to be able to stand so close to the elder. From a distance he could see the rain clouds coming their way. The smell of the first raindrops falling to the earth. The sweet, fresh, earthy smell. The cool breeze. Junhoe will now forever associate the rainy season with the object of his obsession. 

He was watching Mark with fascination as the elder seems to be engross with the scene unfolding before them. After a while, he notice that Mark was rubbing his arms. Junhoe stood a little bit closer and put his hand on the elder’s shoulder, “Cold?”

Mark turns around, just noticing how close Junhoe was with him. He had to take a step back just to look at the taller guy’s eyes.

“I’m okay. It’s getting a bit cold. I think we better go now. I have all that I need for now. How about the blueprints?” says Mark.

“It's in the car. We better get going if we want to make sure you get to your car safe,” leading Mark out. 

After sending Mark back to his car and passing him the blueprints, Mark told him that he would email him updates and progress of his designs and if needed, they would meet up again.

“I much prefer to meet up for the progress, if you don’t mind Mark,” hoping he didn't sound too eager. Mark just smiles. On his drive back to the office, Junhoe couldn’t help but smile to himself. He was learning more about Mark as a person and as a designer. He was happy. He was happy seeing Mark smile. He was happy to see how mesmerize he was with his penthouse. He was just happy. 

Then it hits him, Junhoe was happy seeing Mark happy.  _ I wish to be the reason he smiles. I want to be the reason he smiles. _

 

 

Chanwoo followed Junhoe into his room when he saw him arriving at the office.

“So, how did it go?” ask Chanwoo while taking a seat in front of Junhoe. Junhoe sighs.

“What’s the matter?” Chanwoo was getting more and more curious when Junhoe just sat there.

“I’m so screwed dude,” Junhoe finally replying Chanwoo.

“What happened?” ask Chanwoo carefully. Junhoe was closing his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to say. For once he didn’t feel so confident. For once he didn’t want somebody to see him vulnerable like this. 

“I think I’m falling for him Channie boy,” sighs Junhoe.

“Are you serious Junnie boy?” prob Chanwoo. Junhoe sighs again. Unable to form a proper sentence in his mind.

“You should see the way he smile Chanwoo. His whole face lights up. His eyes. He looks at things with a childlike curiosity. The way he sees things is so different and and and…” Junhoe was unable to finish his sentence.

“You are screwed Junnie boy. I’ve never seen you like this,” says Chanwoo. He was surprised that his best friend was lost for words about someone for the first time in his life. Gone was the cocky confident guy he knew. Right in front of him at this moment was a boy in love. 

Junhoe puts his head in his hands, “What am I going to do?” Chanwoo was also silent for once. Then he spoke up, “Distract yourself Junnie boy. Go find your toyboy. After that then we’ll try to figure things out, okay?”

Junhoe looks at him and smiles, “Thank you for not judging me and for being here and giving me the weirdest advice in the world.”

Chanwoo smiles.

 

Junhoe takes out his phone and sent two text. The first was to Mark.

**Junhoe:** Hope you got home safe Mark.

**Mark <3:** I did. Thanks again Junhoe.

The second text he sent was to Bam Bam. He felt bad for once but he needed a distraction from his mind at the moment and what better way to do that was to fuck his brains out with a willing person.

**Junhoe:** Baby boy I need you. I really need you tonight ):

**Bam Bam:** I have work tonight. I’m not sure when I’ll be home.

**Junhoe:** Please baby boy. Just let me know

**Bam Bam:** Are you okay?

**Junhoe:** No ):

**Bam Bam:** Hang in there. I’ll see you tonight. 

Bam Bam was feeling worried when he read Junhoe’s text. He was never like this. So needy with him.  _ Maybe he misses me and really wants to be with me? _

 

 

It was pass 2am when Bam Bam was able to call Junhoe.

“Hello, you sleeping?” ask Bam Bam.

“Can’t sleep,” was all Junhoe could say. He sounded drunk to Bam Bam.

“I just finish work. I’m on my way home. You wanna come over now?” ask Bam Bam.

“Need you,” adds Junhoe.

“See you soon,” Bam Bam puts down his phone and ask the taxi to go faster.

 

Junhoe was clinging on to him as soon as he reach his house. He was drunk and was incoherent. Bam Bam had to drag him to bed, help him out of his clothes so that he was only in his shirt and boxers. 

Junhoe was too drunk to do anything and in the end, Bam Bam just held him to sleep. Junhoe was mumbling but Bam Bam couldn’t hear what he was saying. He was kinda glad that Junhoe needed him. He couldn’t help but wish that Junhoe was his.

 

 

Mark manage to arrive home albeit slightly wet from the rain. He loves rainy days. He loves the smell. He love the cool breeze it brings. It was a perfect day for him to soak in the hot tub and when he was finish with that, hot chocolate and marshmallows was his beverage of choice. He was lounging in the living room in his pajamas, enjoying the hot chocolate and was watching the series Bones when his phones beeps

**B:**  Baby, watcha doing?

Mark smiles. JB had been busy in New York with his meetings and all. They didn’t have a proper time to actually chat via text.

**Baby:** Nothing. Just netflix and chill. U?

**B:** Just finish my meeting. Now I’m back in the room to rest for awhile before going out with them again.

**Baby:** Have fun B

**B:** Not fun without you here ):

**Baby:** Auwww… miss me?

**B:** Yes ): 

**Baby:** :*

**B:** Wish that was real.

**Baby:** You’ll be home soon

**B:** What have you been doing so far baby?

**Baby:** So far I finally met up with Jackson and Junhoe to discuss our projects.

JB was a bit tense when he saw Junhoe’s name. But he knew he was being a bit silly about his intuition. But he couldn’t help it.

**B:** Oh, Junhoe’s place is finally ready?

**Baby:** Yups. Gorgeous penthouse and the view is breathtaking. Your company provided the lights for them. The ones I designed.

**B:** That project (: your lights suit the theme ;p  How is Jackson?

**Baby:** Busy. He only had one day to meet up with me which was the day I sent you to the airport because he was flying off the next day and he just arrived the night before. And he said he misses you.

**B:** Haha… gtg now. Wish I could chat longer baby. See you in a few days time :*

**Baby:** 3 more sleeps till you are home

**B:** Miss you baby. See you soon love

**Baby:** Miss you too B :*


	48. The closer I get to you

“Mark, I've receive your email on the plans. It looks good but can we meet up cause I don't understand some parts of it,” ask Junhoe nonchalantly.

“Sure, I'm free now,” replies Mark.

“See you in a bit then,” says Junhoe.

That was pretty much their interaction every time on the phone. They would meet up at random times to discuss about the designs because of Mark and Junhoe doesn't mind. He gets to see Mark at different hours of the days and honestly, he loves all of it. It was a bit of an inconvenience for him but he would endure it for Mark. 

When they were face to face, it was a whole different story. Mark could be animated when he is excited about something or moody when Junhoe and him disagrees about some things. But they always seem to get back on the same page after a while. Junhoe finds that very endearing about Mark. 

Even though he has been going out of the office at random times to meet up with Mark, he made sure he finished up all his work or get back to it as soon as possible. He was even staying back at the office just to finish up his work. Something that he has never thought of before until he met Mark.

 

 

The closer Junhoe gets to Mark, the more he falls in love with him. Every time he receives an email from Mark, he would always and I mean always Junhoe would call him back. He just wanted to hear the elder’s voice. So the emails or text would give him an excuse to call him. Oh, when Mark laughs, it was high pitched and sometimes it has an evil tinge to it. But that was the cheeky side of his. 

Junhoe enjoys discovering the different sides of Mark. Even though it was more on the professional side. From time to time he catches a glimpse of Mark's personality and he couldn't help but to fall even more deeper in love with him.

 

“Hey baby boy, what are you thinking,” ask Bam Bam while caressing Junhoe’s abs.

Junhoe was so lost in thoughts that he had forgotten that he was still in bed with Bam Bam, “Nothing.”

Bam Bam felt so contented being in Junhoe's arms. Snuggling closer to his side. Hoping and wishing again that Junhoe was his.

“Do you think we can get something to eat?” Bam Bam looking at Junhoe hopefully. Junhoe chuckles and pinches his nose, “Sure baby boy. The least I could do is to feed you right?”

Bam Bam gave him a kiss on his jaw as a sign of gratitude.

 

After getting dress, Bam Bam got into the car with Junhoe to go get dinner. 

“Can we go get Thai food?” Ask Bam Bam. Junhoe smirks and gave him a nod. Bam Bam couldn't help but feel damn happy. It was as if being granted your heart's desire. It was relatively a quiet dinner but enjoyable as they had never been like this and it's more of a fuck and go kinda thing. But surprisingly this was the second time that Junhoe had agreed to going out for food with him. 

So Bam Bam has his hopes up that this fuckbuddy relationship might turn into something more permanent. It was kinda nice to have Junhoe's arm swung over his shoulder and Bam Bam’s around his waist. 

While walking out of the restaurant, they bump into none other than Mark and JB.

“Markiepooh hyung, JB hyung, long time no see,” greets Bam Bam as he lets go of Junhoe's comfy waist to give both of them a hug.

“Hi Bam Bam, hi Junhoe. Missing home?” Ask Mark while giving the younger a hug and the other a handshake. Bam Bam nods.

“Hi guys. Just finished dinner?” says JB.

“Hello hyung. Yups. You guys just coming in?” replies Junhoe.

Mark nods his head.

 

“You guys together or something?” Ask JB curiously. Bam Bam blushes. Junhoe took a second before replying. Not wanting to make them suspicious about what they really are and not wanting to give Mark a bad impression and hoping to make JB less hostile around him, “Kinda. We are taking things slow and see how things go from here.” 

Bam Bam felt his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He was so happy, ecstatic and he wanted to just jump on Junhoe there and then. Maybe his dream or wish is coming true.

“That's nice. Better take care of Bam Bam, Junhoe,” says Mark, half being serious. Giving a slight punch on his arm. For some reason JB felt relief.

“Well, we won't be in you way then hyung. See you guys around,” waves Bam Bam. 

 

When they were out of earshot, Bam Bam looks and Junhoe, “Do you mean what you say? Or are you just messing with me?” 

Junhoe felt trapped. He didn't plan on saying that but he wanted to be in Mark's good books and not annoy JB that much that it just came out of him like that. He can't take it back right now, not after what Mark had said. After seeing the look on Bam Bam’s face light up, he felt like he couldn't just crush him like that.  _ What is Mark doing to me? Am I growing a conscience?  _

“If you agree and if you like, I would like to try. What do you think?” Ask Junhoe, trying to look as vulnerable as he can be. Bam Bam felt his breath hitch. He felt nervous but he wants this. He wants the guy that is in front of him. He is willing to try even though he said being monogamous isn't for him. For Junhoe, he was willing to take the risk. He was ready.

“Y-y-yes. I like that,” stammers Bam Bam. Junhoe closes in and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Though we have been doing things the other way round but hey, it's never too late to start right?” Smiles Junhoe, Bam Bam returns his smile. Bam Bam laces his fingers with Junhoe and walks into the street, “Let’s have our first date by just window shopping.” 

Junhoe smiles and let himself being lead by the pretty stylist. Junhoe thought it was a nice date. After he had sent the stylist home, he gave him a chaste kiss and went home. He even declined Bam Bam’s offer to go up to his place. He texted Chanwoo as soon as he reach his room at home.

**Junhoe:** Fuck!

**Chanwoo:** What happened?

 

As Junhoe wasn't replying him soon enough, Chanwoo decided to call him.

“Spill it Junnie. What happened?”

“Argh… I did something that I said I wouldn't do.”

“Please don't tell me…”

“Yes. Bam Bam is kinda my boyfriend.”

Chanwoo started laughing uncontrollably at the other end of the line.

“Shut up asshole! I didn't have a choice!”

“What do you mean you don't have a choice, you always have a choice. Unless…”

“Arghhhhhh!”

Chanwoo started laughing again. He was laughing until he couldn't breath.

“Why Junnie why?” And he still couldn't stop laughing.

“We were out for dinner and we bump into the love of my life and his boyfriend.” Pushing his face into his hands.

“Of all people and of all places, you bump into Mark and JB hyung? What rotten luck is that?”

“What's even worse, I had my arms around his shoulder!”

Chanwoo started laughing again.

“I panic when JB hyung ask about us k!”

“But why?” 

“Mark was there and I didn't want to give him a bad impression then JB hyung grilled me and I panic.”

“So what if Mark hyung was there?”

Junhoe sigh, “I was gonna tell Bam Bam that I wanted to end it tonight, just because I was starting to feel bad.”

“You are growing a conscience Junnie boy?”

“I know right!”

“He makes me want to be better Chanwoo. I feel so at ease when I'm with him. I… I… I didn't want to disappoint him.”

“You got it bad Junhoe.”

“I know.”

“So what are going to do about Bam Bam?” Chanwoo sounding serious now.

“I don't know. I told him I wanted to try. Maybe after a few weeks I'll break things off. I don't know. I'm just so confused at the moment.”

“Hey. I'm here k. We can get through this.”

“Thanks man.”

“Now you go rest and I'll see you tomorrow fucker.”

“You too asshole.”

Junhoe felt much better after talking to Chanwoo. He decided to take a hot shower and go to bed. He didn't want to think about it. But he was tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep. Still wondering what he had done. He then decided to focus his thoughts on Mark and he found himself falling asleep with a smile on his face. He didn't even hear his phone. 

 

 

“Baby, what do you think about Junhoe and Bam Bam?” JB was looking at Mark to see his expressions.

“Cute I guess,” not looking up from his sketch book. Mark was lying down on  his stomach on the bedroom floor.

“I think so too,” JB was reading on their bed. Mark was too engross with what he was doing to give JB anymore reply. JB smiles looking at his sprawling boyfriend. From time to time he could see Mark shifting from the left to right to make himself more comfortable. JB walks over to Mark and decided to use him as a pillow. He lies on the small of Mark's back and continues reading. This time it was Truman Capote’s book, In Cold Blood. Mark decides to ignore the younger and continues sketching. JB was providing warmth for him and he was contented with that. He couldn't help but smile. 

Both of them just laid there for a few hours,  both doing their own thing until Mark heard a soft snore from his back. Mark chuckles. He was tired of sketching. He slowly turned around so that JB was now sleeping on his stomach. He watch the younger's chest rising and falling slowly. Face so serene and content. The younger even started nosing Mark's stomach to be more comfortable, as if he was a pillow. Mark started giggling as he was ticklish and that made JB woke up confused.

“What happened?” Ask JB groggily.

“You fell asleep on me B,” caressing the younger's face.

“You are so comfy baby. I can sleep on you all day,” JB smiling at Mark.

“Let's go to bed before we get stiff from staying on the floor too long,” urging the younger to stand up. JB yawns and slowly stood up, pulling Mark with him.

“Carry me to bed baby?” Giving Mark his best innocent look. Mark laughs and gave JB a piggyback ride back to bed and JB took that opportunity to nibble his neck. Mark just lets him. He then throws JB on the bed for revenge.

“Ouch! Baby!”

Mark started giggling and evaded JB’s hands as the younger was trying to drag him onto the bed to wrestle him. When JB finally succeeded, he just body hugged Mark until he couldn't move and made himself comfortable to go back to sleep.

“B, I can't move,” Mark complaining to JB.

“Too bad baby. I caught you and you are my human bolster. Night night baby,” JB kissing Mark's head. Mark just gave in and decided to get as comfortable as he could by snuggling closer to JB, “Night night B.”

 

 

Bam Bam was ecstatic. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe that Junhoe wanted to give them a try. He was determined to give his all to make sure Junhoe stays. Bam Bam had never felt this way about a boy before. It was usually the other way round. He had his ex-boyfriends pursue him like crazy before relenting but maybe that's why all his relationships was short lived or ended up being flings. Or maybe they assume he didn't want to be serious so he finds himself being dump even before anything could get serious. But whatever it is, he never found someone as interesting and as sexy as Junhoe. They were doing everything backwards for sure. 

The first they met, they were making out like crazy with Bam Bam blowing Junhoe in the toilet then it was sex, sex and sex whenever and wherever. Then they were each other's plus one to first Mark's and JB's housewarming slash Christmas party and to Junhoe's parent’s Christmas party where he met his parents and best friends. 

Then more sex and being with each other's kind of sort of date on Valentine's Day when they bump to each other in the club. Then some more sex and actually going out for food twice after that with the second one being the day Junhoe said he wanted to try being with him. 

And Junhoe was being a gentleman after that. The other times it was like fuck and go but recently Junhoe was more gentle with him. Especially today. He could feel some emotion from him. Bam Bam loves this feeling. The feeling of being cared? Being love? He don't know how to put it but he just loves it.  _ Is this how it feels to be in love or in a relationship? I like it. _ He decided to send a text to his kind of sort of official boyfriend before going to sleep.

**BB:** Good night love :*

**Junhoe baby:** Good night 

Bam Bam felt himself blushing after he sent the text.


	49. BBQ + Pool surprise!

After a busy few weeks, JB and Mark finally had some quality time together. Time to just enjoy each other's company without the other one needing to sketch or going through documents or on the phone. Today they decided to just sleep in before deciding what to do. JB and Mark was making out lazily, taking time to just taste each other's lips and collarbones when Mark's phone beep.

“Just leave it baby,” said JB in between kisses.

“Might be something important,” replied Mark while reaching for his phone. JB was busy kissing and nibbling his neck while Mark tried to read the text.

**Jinyoung:** Hyung, sorry to disturb you but I'm planning to do something small for Jackson's birthday tomorrow. Early celebration as we are free tomorrow. Are you free?

“Who is it baby?” JB still busy nibbling Mark's neck and lips.

“It's Jinyoung, B,” kissing JB back.

“What does he want?” Now nibbling on Mark's lips while gently tugging it.

“He is planning to do a small something for Jackson's birthday tomorrow,” turning his face sideways so that JB lips would be on his cheek.

“Why don't we invite him to do it here baby? I was planning to do a small BBQ gathering and was gonna ask them to join. We could call just a few people like Bam Bam etc,” murmuring against Mark's cheek.

“Okay B. I'll text him back,” replied Mark.

 

**Mark:** Jinyoung, JB suggest why don't you have it here at our place? He was planning a BBQ anyways and was gonna ask you guys to come over.

**Jinyoung:** I don't want to be a bother. I was just thinking of having dinner somewhere.

**Mark:** It's no bother. I think it'll be fun. JB and I need a break too. We could ask Bam Bam and Youngjae and Yugyeom and their respective partners to join. Unless you want to invite more people?

**Jinyoung:** Bam Bam’s respective partner? What did I miss?

**Mark:** Junhoe?

**Jinyoung:** This is news flash to me. Since when?

**Mark:** JB and I bump into them few days ago? And Junhoe said they are taking things slow.

**Jinyoung:** Juicy. Will grill him tomorrow. Thanks for offering your place hyung. I think Jackson would love it.

**Mark:** No worries. JB and I can get the BBQ food for tomorrow.

**Jinyoung:** I'll get the others. I'll coordinate with Bam Bam.

**Mark:** We will coordinate with the other two. See you tomorrow.

**Jinyoung:** Thanks again hyung.

 

 

“B, we are in charge of getting the BBQ food for tomorrow. Jinyoung will coordinate with Bam Bam for the other food. It's to celebrate Jackson's early birthday and they are free tomorrow,” Mark informs JB while kissing his cheeks.

“Oh… I'll get Youngjae and Yugyeom to bring some helium balloons and some things to decorate the pool area,” murmurs JB into Mark's neck.

“Don't forget cake. Maybe cheesecake?” Mark ask.

“Anything baby. Your choice,” replied JB while nibbling Mark's neck.

“B, are you ever planning to stop sampling me?” Whispers Mark.

“I want to eat you baby,” grins JB while kissing Mark on the lips. JB could feel Mark smile on his lips. Their kisses getting more urgent as their hands began roaming freely on each other's body. Soon JB was stroking Mark's and his dick together, earning some delicious sounds from the elder. He himself was moaning and grunting against the crook of Mark's neck until both of them was spilling on each other's stomach and JB's hand. He could feel Mark's breath getting shallow. 

“Baby, shower time,” kissing Mark gently on the temple. Mark just nods sleepily. JB picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. They spent the rest of their day just lazing around the house. Cooking and really just netflix and chill till the sun goes down.

 

 

“Baby, what are we supposed to be buying again?” JB looking up from his coffee when Mark walks in wearing a tank top and shorts.

“I think we are just picking up the orders we did last night,” replies Mark while getting himself a cup of coffee.

“How about the sides like vegetables and fruits?” taking a sip of his coffee while admiring Mark’s body.

“Jinyoung said he and Bam Bam is going to bring that. I’ve message Youngjae and Yugyeom to help get desserts and drinks. You told me that you will let them know about the deco?” taking a seat opposite JB.

“Yups. Did that last night. How about the cake baby?”

“I’ve ordered it last night. Cheesecake,” Mark replies.

“I better take out the BBQ grill out now,” JB bringing his coffee cup to the sink.

“I’ll get the utensils out now then,” Mark also bringing his coffee cup to the sink.

“We make a good team baby,” JB leaning towards Mark for a kiss. Marks murmurs a yes into JB’s lips. After an hour, Mark and JB made their way to the market to pick up all sorts of meat that JB had ordered for their BBQ and also to pick up the cake on their way back.

“Baby, I told Youngjae and Yugyeom to just go right to the pool area and to start decorating if we are not home yet,” JB informs Mark while putting the seatbelt on.

“That’s a good idea but I don’t think we will be long,” replies Mark while he starts Beast.

 

 

“Babe, where are we going again?” Jackson ask Jinyoung while lounging around the living room.

“I’ve told you honey bear. Mark hyung and JB hyung invited us to their house for BBQ by the pool. Have you pack your extra clothes yet?” 

Jinyoung was packing the vegetables and some sides dishes that he bought the night before. Jackson quickly jump to his feet and ran to the room and started throwing clothes into his overnight bag.

“JACKSON WANG!” Jinyoung shouted from the kitchen. He could hear him laughing from the room. 10 minutes later, Jackson came out of the room carrying his and Jinyoung’s bag.

“Do you need any help babe?” ask Jackson.

“No. Thanks for bringing my bag out babe,” giving his idol an affectionate smile. 

“By the way, Bam Bam is going to be there with his boyfriend.” 

Jackson’s eyes was as round as saucers when he heard that, “Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?”

Jinyoung started laughing. Jackson was now in front of Jinyoung, “Babe, stop laughing and tell me. What did I miss? How did you know?”

“You wouldn’t believe it if I told you babe. The most unlikeliest person in the world told me,” Jinyoung still giggling.

“Boo, tell me,” Jackson was whining by now.

“Mark hyung.” 

Jackson was speechless. He was staring at Jinyong with his jaw opened wide. Jinyoung started laughing, “Told ya it was the most unlikeliest person in the world babe.”

“W-w-wha… Wh-wh-who… H-h-hu... ” Jackson was sputtering. He was still in disbelief.

“It's true. Mark hyung and JB hyung met them on the way to dinner. And you know who is Bam Bam’s boyfriend?” Jinyoung continues. Jackson just shakes his head. Not trusting his voice at the moment.

“Remember Junhoe? The guy that joined us for lunch and also was Bammie’s date for Christmas eve at Mark hyung and JB hyung’s house?” 

Jackson nods his head suspiciously.

“Apparently, that is our Bammie’s boyfriend or according to Mark hyung, they are taking things slowly at the moment to see where things are heading to,” Jinyong continues to check if he had pack everything or not.

“Junhoe? Like seriously? The guy that was giving Mark hyung all sorts of funny looks when we were having lunch? The Junhoe that was so fake during Mark and JB hyung’s party? That Junhoe?” says Jackson.

“What funny looks babe? Was he being fake? I thought he was kinda nice. Why are you so suspicious of him?” ask Jinyoung curiously.

“I don't know. He gave me this funny vibe when we had lunch with Mark hyung that day, boo,” replies Jackson.

“I wonder if he was the one that made Bam Bam rush off like crazy all the time,” adds Jackson.

“You are just being sensitive babe and maybe now you are being protective over Bam Bam. He is after all our favourite stylist in the world,” says Jinyoung.

“Maybe but I still think there is something iffy about him,” Jackson said.

“Iffy? Auwww… Somebody is protective over Bam Bam,” Jinyoung pinches Jackson’s cheeks. Jackson pouts.  _ No. It’s Mark that I’m more worried about and maybe Bam Bam. Just a bit. I still think Junhoe wants something from Mark. _

“Time to go babe,” Jinyoung starting picking up the food.

“Boo, you put that down. You carry the bags while I carry the food,” taking away the containers that Jinyoung was picking up. Jinyoung smiles and lets him fuss around for a while.

 

 

“Sunshine, is there anything else we have to get again?” ask Suzy while looking around the party shop.

“Just balloons and some deco sweetie,” replies Youngjae.

“Youngjae hyung, how many balloons do we need again?” shouted Yugyeom from the counter of the shop.

“Dear, you are so loud,” tease Yerin.

“I think 30 balloons should be enough Yugy and the letter balloons that spells out Jackson hyung’s name,” replies Youngjae,

“See dear, I’m not as loud as Youngjae hyung,” whispers Yugyeom to Yerin.

“Oi! I heard that Yugy.”

Yerin was giggling by now.

“Sunshine, they are kinda right you know.”

“Sweetie, you are suppose to be on my side,” whines Youngjae. Suzy ruffles his hair.

“Hyung, I’m getting rainbow colours kay,” says Yugyeom.

“Okay.”

“The rainbow balloons are so pretty dear,” Yerin clapping her hands in excitement. 

“Sweetie, could you and Yerin get some desserts while Yugy and I get some more decorations?” ask Youngjae.

“Of course sunshine. See you in a bit. Yerin, let’s go,” Suzy giving Youngjae a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay unnie,” Yerin walking towards Suzy. 

 

 

“Baby boy, we are gonna be late. We still have to drop by the store to get drinks,” says Bam Bam while dressing up. Junhoe was still lazing on the bed.

“But it’s a beautiful day to stay in BB,” giving Bam Bam his infamous smirk.

“As much as I would like to hump like rabbits with you, we need to get to Mark hyung’s house for Jackson hyung’s surprise birthday party,” Bam Bam trying to pull Junhoe up.

“Fine BB,” Junhoe pretends to sigh and walks into the bathroom to get ready.  _  I can’t wait to see you again Mark. I miss you. _ When he gets out from the bathroom, Bam Bam was eyeing him from head to toe. He was wearing a tank top and board shorts.

“What BB?” Junhoe looking at himself now. “Is there anything wrong?” adds Junhoe.

“Maybe we should just stay here baby boy,” Bam Bam looking at Junhoe flirtatiously.

“Nice try but we better get going,” giving Bam Bam a hug and pulls him towards the door. Not forgetting to stop by the store to get a whole lot of drinks including beer, wine, juices, liquor and mixers.

 

 

Coincidently Youngjae, Yugyeom, Suzy and Yerin arrives at the same time with Mark and JB.

“That’s a whole lot of balloons,” Mark looking a bit surprise.

“Is it too much hyung? We weren’t sure,” Youngjae looking a bit panic.

“No. It’s fine. Looks great. Let’s start decorating as Jinyoung says they are stopping by to buy some more fruits now before making their way here,” Mark gestures them towards the pool area.

“YG, can you help me with the meat. We bought a lot and thank goodness we had them marinate them last night before picking it up. Makes our life easier,” says JB.

“Girls, could you be a dear to help with the dessert table and the utensils are on the kitchen counter. Thanks,” adds JB.

“Youngjae, can you help me to decorate please?” ask Mark.

“Okay hyung,” smiles Youngjae.

They quickly decorate the place and arrange the dessert table while JB and Yugyeom got the BBQ started by putting on some meat on the grill.

Junhoe and Bam Bam walks in in time to help. 

“Hello everybody! Sorry we are late,” greets Bam Bam.

“Hi Bam Bam, Junhoe. No you are just in time. Just give the drinks to the girls and come help us,” waves JB.

After putting away the drinks, Bam Bam turns to Junhoe, “Baby boy, why don’t you help JB hyung and Yugyeom while I help Mark and Youngjae hyung.”

“Okay BB,” turns to walk towards JB and Yugyeom. Bam Bam pulls him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before helping Mark and Youngjae. He could hear Mark giggling.

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung walks in only to see balloons by the pool and the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKSON!

“Surprise! Happy birthday Jackson!” shouted everybody.

Jackson was surprise and was very excited. He turned towards Jinyoung, “Did you know about this boo?”

Jinyoung grins, “Surprise babe.”

Jackson pulls him and gave him a long kiss. He could hear Bam Bam saying euw.

“Thanks everybody,” and started to give everybody a hug. Jinyoung also made his way to hug the others as they had just arrived.

Jackson even made a show of carrying JB a while.

“What you trying to prove idol?” laughs JB while giving the idol a fierce hug.

“That I can bench press your weight?” laughs Jackson. 

“Thank you hyung,”adds Jackson. JB ruffles his hair. Then he went to hug Youngjae and Suzy, Yugyeom and Yerin and when he reaches Bam Bam, he picks up the stylist and twirls him around.

“Bammie, I haven’t seen you for quite some time. Finally have time for me,” tease Jackson.

“You are the busy one hyung,” sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Happy birthday Jackson hyung,” Junhoe sticking his hand out at Jackson. Jackson takes a look at his hand and gave him a half hearted hug, “Thanks Junhoe.”

Then finally when he reaches Mark, he pulls him in a tight hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek, letting his lips lingers for a while and whispers, “Thanks Yi En.” 

He didn’t really want to let go of the elder but he knew he should but it was after all his birthday and he could get away with it. He took his time to just hold the elder’s body against his. The smell of the elder, until he could feel Mark squirming in his embrace.

Mark just blushed. Junhoe could see the change of colour on Mark’s face. Wondering what Jackson had done to make the elder that way.

When Jinyoung reaches Bam Bam, “So what this I hear about you and your lover boy over here.”

Bam Bam blushes. Junhoe wasn’t near the both of them. He made his way to be closer to Mark.

“Hyung,” whines Bam Bam.

“I’m not letting you go on this one,” tease Jinyoung.

“Its kinda new and we are taking things slow but it has been good,” says Bam Bam. Jinyoung pulls him in a hug again, “I’m glad you are happy Bams.”


	50. The games we play

Music was playing. Everybody had some snacks while waiting for the meat to be grilled properly. Drinking and just generally talking to one another. Mark was helping JB with the grill with Jackson. 

Jinyoung could see that JB and Jackson was talking animatedly which he was sure about who was better at grilling as Mark could be seen laughing from time to time or Mark was being used a shield by either JB or Jackson from time to time. Jinyoung was glad that Mark was the one playing referee instead of him as it can be tiring when it comes to both JB and Jackson.

Jinyoung was sitting with the rest of them, Junhoe and Yugyeom talking about dancing, Bam Bam, Youngjae and him talking about random things while the girls was cutting up fruits.

 

“Let’s play some games in the pool,” Jackson walking towards the group.

“Sure,” replies Junhoe.

“I’m in too hyung,” Yugyeom putting up his hands. 

“Those who wants to join in the game jumps into the pool,” says JB as he jumps in the pool with a splash, making everybody sitting by the pool wet.

“B!” as Mark jumps into the pool after him to wrestle him. While they were play wrestling, one by one the boys jumps in.

“So what are we playing hyung?” ask Jackson. 

“How about topple the knight? The person at the bottom will be the horse,” suggest JB.

“Sure. How do we decide who partners with who?” ask Bam Bam.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” suggest Yugyeom. All of them nods in agreement. In the end, the respective partners are JB and Jackson, Mark and Junhoe, Bam Bam and Yugyeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae.

 

JB and Jackson wasn’t very happy when Mark and Junhoe were paired up together but they decided to ignore the feeling as they knew he was suppose to be with Bam Bam. But still they couldn’t feel a tinge of jealousy when Junhoe held onto Mark’s legs possessively when Mark was on his shoulders. 

Junhoe on the other hand was ecstatic when he was paired up with Mark. He imagined those thighs around his hips, urging him to go deeper. He could feel his milky skin. The heat from his body.  _ I better not have dirty thoughts now or those two will kill me if they see my bulge. Thank goodness we are in the pool.  _

All four of them started at different corners and meet in the middle. Somehow, JB, Jackson, Mark and Junhoe had an understanding to take down the other four first. The first being Jinyoung and Youngjae. While Bam Bam and Yugyeom ran away from them.

 

Protest from Jinyoung could be heard, “Babe that is so unfair! You are not suppose to tickle the other person’s horse!” 

All he could hear was Jackson laughing like a crazy hyena. Suzy and Yerin was laughing from the side while taking pictures. Next they went after the gentle giant with the scrawny stylist. 

This time they could hear Bam Bam threatening Junhoe, “I swear I’ll scratch you Junhoe if you come near me now.” 

“You always scratch me!” Junhoe retorts that made Bam Bam blushed and lose concentration, giving Mark the opportunity to pull him into the water.

“Just us and your team baby. You are going down!” tease JB.

“Not if I can help it B,” Mark sticking his tongue out to JB.

“Of course we are gonna win. I’m his horse,” adds Jackson.

“I’ll make sure you hyungs don’t win” replies Junhoe. The rest was laughing hysterically seeing the four egging on each other. It was a tough fight and a close call but in the end because of their agility in the water, Mark and Junhoe won with the sulking J’s in the water. Junhoe was hugging Mark after he got down from the younger. 

Jackson and JB was a bit tense when they saw Junhoe holding onto Mark longer than they like, hands still lingering on him. Jackson quickly gang up with JB to wrestle Mark into the water. Mark was fast underwater and he could get away from them.

 

“Unfair! You are like a dolphin in the water hyung,” complains Jackson.

“Not my fault your honey thighs weigh you down,” tease Mark.

“Babe! Mark hyung is bullying me again,” whines Jackson. Jinyoung could only laugh. But Jackson distracted Mark enough to let JB catch him. JB wrapped himself around Mark and kissed him.

“Caught you baby,” JB murmuring into Mark’s lips. Mark sighs and just continues kissing him.

“Euwww,” could be heard from Bam Bam. JB and Mark started laughing.

“I think the meat is ready,” whispers JB while slowly caressing Mark’s ass. 

Mark chuckles, “Behave B.”

Mark then pulled JB with him to get out from the pool. JB sighs and follows him. 

 

Nobody notices the looks that Jackson and Junhoe was giving at the eldest of the group. Nobody notices the longing look on Youngjae’s face. Nobody notices the adoration in Bam Bam’s eyes. Nobody notices the shy look on Yugyeom’s face.

 

 

“I think the meat is ready. Let’s dig in guys,” announce JB. A collective voice of cheers came from everybody. Everybody choosing their favourite cut of meat and type of meat, paired with the delicious side dishes. Nobody was on a diet that day and everybody was just really enjoying the food. 

Jackson didn’t notice when Mark and JB had sneak into the house separately to get his birthday cake from the fridge. After lighting the candles, he carried it out with JB singing the happy birthday song, joined by the others. Soon Mark was standing in front of Jackson with a cake in his hands. Jackson closed his eyes to make a wish. 

Mark could see the excitement on the younger's face when he walked out with the cake. The childlike excitement. When he finally opened his eyes to blow the candle, Jackson looked at Mark a little bit longer without the elder noticing. Then suddenly they heard the thunder rolling.

“I think we better pack the things up and get into the house before everything gets wet,” suggest Jinyong. All of them quickly pack everything up and brought it into the house including the balloons as Jackson insisted that he wanted to bring them home. They barely made it when it started pouring.

“Barely made it,” says Youngjae.

“Yups,” grins Suzy.

 

 

“Okay, there is one attached bathroom at the guest rooms and another communal bathroom down here. Everybody can get cleaned up and we can wait for the storm to pass. In the meanwhile, while everybody is waiting for your turn, let me make some hot coffee and cheesecake for you guys. B, you go ahead first,” ushering everybody to the living room. 

After everybody had taken a turn to shower, they all gathered at the living room as it was now raining cats and dogs. Everybody cuddling with their respective partners. Mark was on the single seater sofa while JB was on the floor in between Mark’s legs. Jackson and Jinyoung was practically sharing a seat, arms around each other. Youngjae, Suzy, Yugyeom and Yerin was seated on the longest sofa comfortably while Bam Bam was seated on the floor with Junhoe lying on his lap. 

They decided to watch a horror movie, IT. an old classic horror movie. Before it started, Mark and JB made popcorn to be shared amongst them and they brought out the drinks that Junhoe and Bam Bam had brought in a cooler box so that they didn’t have to walk back and forth to the kitchen while watching the movie. They also put some of the meat they had grill, Jackson’s birthday cake, mash potatoes and salad on the table in case anybody got hungry ( as in Mark and JB).

 

“In case anybody is to scared to drive back later, you are most welcome to sleep over,” Mark offered.

“Are you talking about me hyung?” Jackson glaring at Mark. Mark chuckles.

“Are you afraid idol?” tease JB.

“No. my manager is here to protect me,” replied Jackson indignantly. Jinyoung pulled Jackson’s ears. “Ouch! Babe,” whines Jackson.

“Sunshine, you better be protecting me,” warns Suzy.

“But you are suppose to be protecting me,” Youngjae looking at Suzy. Everybody laughs at Youngjae’s statement.

It would seem like only Mark, JB, Junhoe and Yugyeom not being affected by the movie. Of course the girls were holding their boyfriend's tight which includes Youngjae hiding behind Suzy. Bam Bam was permanently stuck to Junhoe's side throughout the whole movie. Jackson and Jinyoung was holding each other tight with the idol jumping from his seat more often than not which in returns scares his manager more than the movie. 

 

 

Nobody notices that Junhoe was busy staring at Mark during the whole movie. The position that he and Bam Bam was sitting, faces him. Junhoe couldn't help himself, it was as if he was trying to memorize every arch, every line, every contour of Mark's face. He is very good with art and he was a bit embarrass when Chanwoo had walk in on him sketching Mark’s face at the office the other day. 

Which led Chanwoo to raid his study room at home. Chanwoo was surprise at the amount of finished and unfinished sketches that Junhoe has of Mark. But Junhoe knew he was smitten. He was head over heels in love with the elder. At one point, Bam Bam turns towards Junhoe just to place a kiss on his jaw. He notices that Junhoe wasn't really watching the movie but was staring over at Mark and Jackson’s side.

“You ok baby boy?” Whispers Bam Bam. That snapped Junhoe from his trance, he nods his head and place a kiss on his temple. Just as he was doing that, he saw JB nudging Mark from his seat to make room for him so that he was now cuddling with Mark.

From the corner of his eye, Youngjae could see JB shifting from his place on the floor to cuddle with Mark on the seat midway of the movie. Suzy could feel his arm growing tense around her. She turns to look at JB and knew what was causing it. She just stroke and caress her sunshine’s arm, hoping that it would ease or at least comfort him in some way.

 

 

“Yah… Whose idea was it to watch this movie?” whines Bam Bam, still permanently stuck to Junhoe’s side with no signs of letting go after the movie was over.

“Ask the two oldest ones Bammie,” Jackson looking at Mark and JB accusingly.

“You guys agreed,” JB retorted from behind Mark.

“Dear, you better be staying with me tonight,” Yerin snuggling closer to Yugyeom. 

“Okay dear,” replies Yugyeom while stroking her hair.

“How about we have a round of karaoke to distract us from the movie?” Suggest Jackson. 

“I agree!” Youngjae the first one to voice out and the others joined in after.

“Do we have microphones baby?” Wondered JB.

“We do. Peniel and Sungjae actually gave us a portable karaoke set for Christmas, B. It is somewhere in the store room. Let me go get it,” says Mark.

“I'll help,” Junhoe quickly volunteers and he followed the elder. Hoping he didn't seem to eager.

 

 

“There is a lot of things here Mark. How are we going to find it?” Ask Junhoe while sifting through the things.

“Easy. Just look for the box that says karaoke,” Mark pointing to the box labeled karaoke on the top shelf. Junhoe laughs while rubbing his neck.

“Now we just need to look for the step ladder,” Mark turning around to see if he could find it. Junhoe walk towards Mark and hoist him up, “Or I can do this since I'm tall enough.”

Mark was a bit flabbergasted but it does the trick. He was able to reach the portable karaoke set and Junhoe slowly put him down. Reluctant to let go of the elder, wanting to wrap his arms around this beautiful person’s waist with his arms. To feel this lithe body beneath him. 

He could see Mark's pink lips, slightly open. So beautiful. So inviting. He wanted to stay like that just for a while more but was interrupted when he heard someone clearing their throat. It was Bam Bam.

“I think you can let go of Markiepoo hyung now baby boy,” says Bam Bam. Junhoe quickly releases Mark, “Sorry hyung. I was carrying him to reach the box BB.”

He quickly went to Bam Bam and wrap his arms around him and made a show of kissing him on the lips in front of Mark. Bam Bam sighs in contentment. 

Mark felt relief as he thought that Junhoe was going to kiss him. He was glad that Bam Bam was there and his thoughts was wrong. Mark left the love birds behind.

 

 

“Baby boy, what were you doing?” Bam Bam interrogated Junhoe.

“Jealous?” Junhoe trying to distract the stylist.

“I don't like you holding anybody else like that besides me,” Bam Bam was pouting by now.

“Auwww BB,” coos Junhoe. He started kissing Bam Bam coaxing him to respond as he didn't feel like explaining to him. It didn't take long for Bam Bam to kiss him back.

“You sly baby,” Bam Bam murmurs into Junhoe's lips. Junhoe smirks knowing that his tactic worked. He couldn't help but wish it was Mark that he was holding and kissing now.

 

 

As Mark was walking back to the living room, he was greeted with the sight of JB and Jackson wrestling on the floor with Youngjae and Yugyeom egging them on. Jinyoung was at the side with an annoyed look on his face. Mark gave Jinyoung a sympathetic look. 

Mark ignores the wrestlers and began assembling the karaoke set. Junhoe and Bam Bam walks in a few minutes later with Bam Bam looking a bit flustered. 

After finish assembling the set, Mark walks over to the two wrestling boys and said, “If you guys don't stop it now, I'm gonna kick both of you out in the rain and you can continue outside.”

Both JB and Jackson stopped and look at Mark. They gave each other a conspiring smile and decided to tackle Mark. Jackson was holding him down while JB was tickling him mercilessly. It was a funny sight.

“B, you'll be sleeping in the guest room if you don't stop this,” in between breaths. JB quickly stop tickling Mark and sat on the sofa giggling.

Jackson slowly releases the glaring Mark but he wasn't fast enough as Mark had him in a headlock while pinching his nose.

“Hyung, let go. Why am I the only one being punished this way,” whines Jackson. The rest of them was laughing till tears was running down their face.

“Oh, JB is going to get it but he can't run away since he stays here. You on the other hand…” letting his words trail away.

“Jinyoungie, help,” looking at his boyfriend.

“You asked for it babe,” laughs Jinyoung. Jackson turns his head slightly towards Mark’s body and bit him and Mark instinctively let's him go.

“Oi! You bit me!” Mark glaring at Jackson. Jackson was now hiding behind Jinyoung on the sofa, sticking his tongue out at him. 

Before Mark could walk over to Jackson, JB quickly pulled Mark and hug him tight. Acting as a lock on the sofa while caressing his side where Jackson had bit him.

“Now you are teaming up with Jackson, B,” complains Mark.

“No, baby. I'm preventing you from killing him in the presence of our lawyer,” kissing Mark's neck. 

Mark's chuckles and pulls JB's ear, “Idiot.”

 

“Youngjae, sing us a song please,” ask JB.

“What song would you like to hear hyung?” Youngjae going through the song choices.

“How about How Will I Know? Sam Smith’s version,” giving Youngjae his song request.

“Okay hyung,” looking for the song. 

JB then turns to Mark, “He has a nice voice baby. I think half of the club members in university falls in love with him everytime he sings.”

Youngjae could feel himself blushing.

“That's true oppa. Ever since high school,” adds Suzy.

“Youngjae hyung is resembling like a tomato,” tease Yugyeom.

“Yah… stop it,” Youngjae still blushing. 

After he was done, he passed the mic to JB, “Your turn hyung.” 

JB kept his hands around Mark, “Sorry, hands are busy.”

Jackson took the mic and pass it to Jinyoung, “Babe, serenade me.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes while Jackson started laughing. But he did take the mic and chose a song, Trap Queen, William Singe version. When he finished, all of them was clapping.

“Oppa, your voice is so nice. How come you are not an idol?” Ask Yerin.

“He was trained as one but don't know why he became a manager instead,” says Jackson. Jinyoung just smiled, “I think I'm more suited to be an idol’s manager.” 

“Thank goodness,” Jackson gave Jinyoung a kiss.

“Junhoe?” Mark turns to Junhoe.

“Yes hyung?” As he didn't expect the elder to say his name.

“How about singing for us?” Ask Mark.

“Yes baby boy. Sing for us please,” Bam Bam fluttering his eyes at Junhoe. Junhoe smirks, “Sure.” 

Jinyoung passes the mic to him while he was choosing a song. He finally settled for Unbelievable by Craig David.

_...always said I would know where to find love, _

_ Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough, _

_ But sometimes I just felt like I could give up. _

_ But you came and you changed my whole world now, _

_ I'm somewhere I've never been before. _

_ Now I see, what love means…  _

 

 

As Junhoe was singing the song, he was thinking of how he was before and how he was now. He really felt that he had changed for the better. Yes, he still goes out with the boys and was kinda with Bam Bam but he realize that he was more serious with work. 

Chanwoo was complaining to him the other day that he was being way too serious in a meeting. His father was proud of him and complimented him when he told him the progress of one of the projects that he was involved in.  _ Fuck. I'm in too deep. _

When he finishes, Bam Bam was hugging him, trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he thought Junhoe was singing it to him. He didn't see Junhoe looking at Mark for a split second when he finished singing.

“Wow, your voice is so nice Junhoe. No wonder Bam Bam is melting right now,” tease Jinyoung. Bam Bam was blushing furiously

 

It was past midnight when everybody had finally left. Mark yawned. 

“You tired baby?” Whispers JB. Mark smiles and nods his head. 

“Let's clean up tomorrow,” suggest JB.

“Let put away the food at least B,” says Mark.

“Okay.”

They quickly put away the food and went upstairs. Mark pulls JB into the bathroom with him. To save time and water was his excuse. Not that JB needed any excuse to join him. After putting on their pajamas as it was really cold because of the heavy rain, they cuddled up to each other and slept.  Arms around each other, Mark's head on JB's chest. JB's chin on Mark's head.


	51. Can I spend some time with you?

As usual, Jackson is working on his birthday. He arrived JYP headquarters greeted by banners hung up on the door from his fans. There were loads of presents from his fans sent to the office. He was touched. He couldn’t wait to go through the presents and he makes it a point to thank all his fans with the presents on his social medias. 

He had a great start for his day. Jinyong had made him breakfast in bed which ended up with them having breakfast off each other which lead to an equally steamy bath before making their way to work. 

Jackson had made an appointment with Mark to meet up at the headquarters today as the latter had finished up the first two designs for him to see. Jinyoung would be around but busy with some paperwork and going through his never ending schedules again.

**Yi En:**  I’m here.

**Ka Yee:** I’ve informed the guard downstairs. Just come up to the 2nd floor. I’m in the dance practise room.

**Yi En:** K.

 

As soon as Mark walks into the room, Jackson swoops in and gave him a hug while twirling him around.

“Yah… Ka Yee, what are you doing?” trying to get himself out from Jackson’s hold.

“Wish me Yi En!”

Mark disentangles himself from Jackson, “Yah, you almost squish it.” 

Mark was pulling something out from his bag.

“Squish what?” trying to see what Mark was doing.

“Here you go,” pushing a box into Jackson’s hands. Jackson looks perplexingly at Mark.

“Happy birthday Ka Yee,” Mark smiles. 

The type of smile that usually light ups his gloomy days before. The type of smile that warms your heart. Jackson opens the box and sees a chocolate cheese cake inside it. Beside the cake was a small present. Jackson quickly pass the box back to Mark so that he could take out the present inside.

“Yah, Ka Yee, how can you give me back the cake,” Mark was grinning knowing that the idol was really excited.

“I wanna know what's in here Yi En and that is obviously a cake,” Jackson opening the present excitedly. It was a pair of black onyx stone earring. He quickly took off the diamond studs that he was wearing and replace them with the earrings that he just received. 

“Thanks Yi En. I love it.”

Don’t know if it was by instinct or he was just too happy or what, Jackson leans in and gave Mark a kiss on the lips. Mark froze. He didn’t know how to react or what to say. Jackson continues to press into the kiss and Mark could feel himself responding to it. It took Mark a second to realize that it was Jackson’s lips on his and he pulled away from him. Jackson realize what he did and was now rubbing his neck nervously.

“I’m sorry Yi En. I wasn’t thinking. I guess I got too excited and and and,” Jackson was rambling again. 

Mark just smiled nervously, “It’s okay. Just be mindful next time kay.”

Jackson’s face lights up again and took the cake from Mark and started eating it.

“Yah, chew slowly. I don’t want to be responsible for your death and Jinyoung or JYP hyung will kill me,” chastise Mark.

Jackson grins, “Hey, you are not wearing any earrings today except that silver cross.”

“Oh, I took them off after swimming the other day. I think one of the hoop earrings fell while I was swimming. Didn’t bother to put any on after that,” explains Mark.

“Isn’t that the one you and JB shared? The cross?” ask Jackson.

“Yes it is. You remembered,” replies Mark. 

Jackson just smiles. 

“Hey, why don’t you use these,” pushing his diamond studs into Mark’s hands. 

Mark looks bewildered, “I couldn’t.”

“Yah, just use it for the time being. I don’t have anywhere to put it now and I don’t want to lose it. So you are really doing me a favour Yi En,” not wanting to take back the studs from Mark.

“Are you sure?” looking Jackson. 

Jackson nods his head. Mark just sighs and put the diamond studs on.

“They look good on you Yi En,” Jackson smiles. 

Both of them just stood there not knowing what to say to each other. It was getting a bit awkward until Jackson broke the silence.

“Yi En, let’s take a picture!”

“W-w-what?” Mark stammers. 

Jackson just pulls Mark closer so they were now standing very close. Mark could feel the heat radiating from Jackson’s face.

“Ready? Say cheese.” 

Then it was over. Jackson showed the picture to Mark. They were a beautiful couple really. Mark was coincidentally wearing white, with his blonde hair with the diamond studs, being the total opposite of Jackson, who was wearing black, with his black hair wearing his new onyx studs. Complete opposite of each other and yet complimenting each other. Jinyoung walks in on them at that moment.

Mark noticed that Jackson was still wearing the bracelet he gave him. It made him smile.

“Mark hyung, you are here,” walking over to hug Mark. 

“Hi Jinyoung. I’m here to show Jackson the cover designs,” replies Mark while pulling out his Macbook. 

Jinyoung notices Jackson’s new earrings and Jackson’s diamond studs on Mark but he didn’t say anything. He just found it a bit odd and such a coincidence. He assumes the gift is from Mark to Jackson.  _ How did Mark hyung knows it’s Jackson’s birthday? _

“Babe, look. Check out the designs. Isn’t it cool,” Jackson says to Jinyong. 

Snapping him out from his thoughts.

“Wow, these looks great. I think it really suits the songs honey bear,” Jinyoung being a little bit clingy towards Jackson by holding his hands. 

Jackson didn’t seem to mind. Mark emailed the designs to Jackson so that he could talk to JYP about it. They were soon discussing about the next two song covers with Jinyoung this time. Mark left around tea time which leaves Jackson a few hours to practise his dances. He had a show tonight and wanted to be sure that he had all the steps down correctly.

“Babe, what have you prepared for my birthday?” ask Jackson after they had finish dancing.

“Nothing cause you have a show tonight,” answered Jinyoung offhandedly.

“Not even a present?”whines Jackson.

“The surprise birthday remember? And this morning,” ruffling the idol’s hair. Jackson was now full blown pouting and was now ignoring his manager when he was speaking to him. 

Jinyoung chuckles softly, “You’ll find out after the show babe. At home.” 

Jackson’s frown was turned upside down. 

“Promise?” holding out his pinky towards Jinyoung.

“Promise,” linking his pinky with Jackson’s.

 

At night in their room, Jinyoung was now panting beneath Jackson. Jackson was thrusting in him furiously. Jinyoung was pulling Jackson towards him to kiss him and was biting his lips. He was trying to hold on to last longer but Jackson was making it impossible. Jackson was stroking him with the same rhythm he was thrusting into him. When Jackson felt Jinyoung tensing up, he quickly pulled out and started sucking on Jinyoung’s dick until he cum into his mouth. He was still sucking him dry until he could feel Jinyoung trying to push him away. Jinyoung then quickly pulled Jackson into his mouth and he was now working Jackson up until he was shooting his into Jinyoung. Then he pulls Jinyoung up to him, kissing him lazily. Licking his neck and the hickeys that he made on his manager boyfriend. Jinyoung was blissfully happy.

“Happy birthday babe,” whispers Jinyoung. 

Jackson started chuckling. Not long after, Jackson could hear Jinyoung snoring. He kept that in mind to tease the younger later in the morning. He touched the onyx earrings. He had look it up on the internet to see what it means. He was touch by the gesture and his thoughts brought him back to what happened at noon. He had kissed Mark on the lips. He didn’t mean to. He couldn’t help to touch his lips.  _ Your lips still feels the same Yi En. I miss your lips. _

 

 

Junhoe made an appointment with Mark to meet him at his new place on the pretext that he wanted Mark to check out some things for him. He didn't mention to Mark that it was his birthday and that he had prepared a picnic for them. He was nervous actually. He hoped that Mark wouldn't mind. 

“Hi Junhoe. I'm downstairs,” Mark has arrived at his place.

“Hi Mark. Just come up. The door is not lock,” Junhoe could feel his heart beating very fast.

The first thing that Junhoe did was to hug the elder. For some reason, Mark never seem to mind and indulges him with the hugs all the time even when he is out with Bam Bam. The elder always made sure that he gives Junhoe a hug after Bam Bam. Mark showed Junhoe the designs that he has so far and Junhoe was satisfied with it. He would be satisfied with whatever Mark designs for him. After going through the design, he brought Mark to the balcony where he had set the picnic.

“What's this?” Mark giving Junhoe a confused look. 

Junhoe rubs his neck nervously, “Errr, it's actually my birthday today. Would you do me the honours and eat with me Mark?”

“Oh, happy birthday!”

They sat down on the floor enjoying the simple spread.

“Have you shown Bam Bam this place yet?” Ask Mark.

“No. You are the only one that I've shown the place to so far,” hoping the blush that crept up on his face wasn't obvious to the elder. They were silent for awhile.

“Sorry I didn't get you a present. I didn't know,” Mark giving Junhoe a small smile. 

“It's okay. You didn't know. But since you mention it, how about a picture with me?” Hoping that the elder would agree.

“Sure.”

Junhoe was on cloud 9. He quickly scooted over to be closer to the elder. He leaned in until their heads was close.

“1...2… say cheese,” said Junhoe. Mark just smiled. 

Junhoe checks his phone, “One more please?” 

Mark nods his head. This time Junhoe was looking at Mark while he was looking at his phone. 

“1...2… hey Mark.” 

Just as he said the elders name, he turned and Junhoe took the picture at the right time. Junhoe had kissed Mark and the elder quickly pulled away.

“What are you doing Junhoe?” Blushing furiously and moved further away from the younger.

“I have something to show you,” Junhoe pulled Mark with him into one of the rooms. A few days before, Junhoe had move all his sketches of Mark to the condo to prevent Chanwoo from getting anymore blackmail material. It almost filled up the whole room. Mark was surprised when he walks into the room. Touching some of the pictures.

“Junhoe…”

“Mark, you don't have to say anything. I…” Junhoe sighs. 

He took a deep breath and continued, “I know I'm not like JB but if you let me, I really want to try.”

Before Mark could say anything, Junhoe interrupted, “You make me want to be better. Because of you, I've change my ways. I want to be the reason you smile.” 

He took a step closer and took Mark's hands into his. Mark pulled his hands away gently.

“Junhoe, let's not go there,” Mark trying to let down Junhoe as gently as possible.

“I've never felt this way before Mark. If you would give me a chance, I'll…” Junhoe looks so dejected at the moment.

“Junhoe, that is quite impossible. Maybe I shouldn't be taking up this project. I'll recommend somebody to take over as soon as possible,” Mark gathering his things to leave. 

Junhoe pulled his hand and quickly let's go, “Mark, please. You don't have to do that. I'll keep my feelings in check. Please don't abandon this project.” 

_ Please don't abandon me. _

“I promise. All I ask for my birthday is that we can remain friends?” 

Hoping for the best.

“Okay. Let's keep this between us okay. I'm doing this because of Bam Bam,” Mark peering at Junhoe. 

Junhoe nods his head. It seems like he was biting hard on his lips to keep him from crying. He was crushed. He felt so rejected. But he would rather be close to Mark as a friend then nothing at all.

“Mark, let me tell you the idea bout the furniture I had in mind for this room,” Junhoe trying to change the subject. It was quite a sullen mood after that. 

Before Mark left, he gave Junhoe a kiss on the forehead, “I’m not the one you should fall in love with. I’m no good.” 

As soon as Junhoe was sure that Mark was out the door, he allowed himself slumped to the floor.  _ You are good enough for me Mark. I don't want to fall in love with you. I am in love with you. _

Junhoe picks up his phone, “Chanwoo…”

Without missing a beat, Chanwoo was on his way out with his car keys, “Where are you? I'm on my way buddy. Hang in there.”

Junhoe was thankful that his best friend knows him so well that words aren't needed at times like this.

 

 

Bam Bam was excited because it was Junhoe's birthday and he had planned a birthday party for him at Club X and had invited all his friends including Mark, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom. Junhoe wasn't in the mood but Chanwoo had convinced him as the boys, Jinhwan, Taeyhun and the twins Seungyoon and Seunghoon will be there and Bam Bam really put in a lot of effort for this.

“Junnie boy, Mark hyung will be there,” Chanwoo using the last thing that would convince his best friend.

His face lights up for a moment and sighs. He just stood up and changed.

 

“Happy birthday love!” Bam Bam throwing his arms around Junhoe as soon as he walks into the club. 

Junhoe gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks baby boy.” 

Soon he was engulf by his best friends and they were shoving drinks to his face. He was thankful for that as he didn't think he would survive being sober around Mark tonight. Seems like only JB and Mark was there with Youngjae and Yugyeom. Mark even wished him by giving him a hug which Junhoe took a second longer to bury his face in his neck for a while. Mark had to nudge him away as he could feel JB staring at Junhoe with a murderous look on his face. Mark had to placate him by pulling him to dance with him which JB complies. 

Junhoe was now sitting down downing shots with his boys when Bam Bam plop himself on his lap.

“Having fun baby boy?” whispering in Junhoe's ears. 

Junhoe turns towards him and pulled him for a kiss. He was kissing Bam Bam roughly. Biting on his lips. Hard enough to draw blood but Bam Bam was into it. Letting Junhoe do what he wants even when the bites on his neck was slightly painful. But it was a turn on as he was moaning and mewling on his lap. From the corner of Junhoe's eyes, he could see Mark and JB dirty dancing in front of him and it hurts. It hurts like a motherfucker. Something he had never experience over another person before. 

He pulled Bam Bam off and began downing more shots. Chanwoo was getting a bit worried as he had never seen Junhoe drinking like this before. He puts a hand on Junhoe's arm and shakes his head but the look in Junhoe's eyes told him all that he needs to know and he lets him. The twins was egging him on to down even more shots and Bam Bam was helping him fill his shot glass. Junhoe could see JB whispering to Mark and the elder would be giggling and throwing his head back in response. 

After a while he could see JB pulling Mark towards them, “Hey, we gotta go. Ahem. Something came up. Have a nice night Junhoe and happy birthday again.” 

Mark's face was looking flushed. Junhoe smiled and waved at them.

“Seriously B, something came up?” Laughing at JB's side. 

JB laughs, “What am I supposed to say baby, my dick is up?” 

They quickly got in the car and made their way home.

 

 

JB started pulling Mark's clothes as soon as they were parked in their garage. JB pulled Mark out of the car and spread his legs against his Skyline. 

“B…” Mark calling out to JB, deliriously aroused. 

JB was sucking on his shoulder blades, coating his fingers with lubricant which was conveniently put in the car for times like this, “Baby, now.” 

Mark just nods his heads. Letting himself immerse in the feeling of JB's fingers in him and fisting him. He was holding on to the car to keep him grounded. 

“B, I'm so close,” Mark was whimpering. 

JB just grunts and began to increase his pace not stopping even though he felt Mark came, not stopping until he emptied himself into Mark.

“Baby, I think I need to wash the car tomorrow,” pulling Mark into his embrace. 

Mark chuckles, “You idiot.”

JB leads Mark into house and into the bedroom. This time, they took their time to unravel each other until they both come undone.

“Love you baby,” nuzzling Mark's cheek.

“Love you too B.”

 

By the end of the night, Junhoe was smashed. Drunk out of his mind. Chanwoo  and Jinhwan had to help Bam Bam to carry Junhoe to the room that Bam Bam had booked for the night. He was planning for a romantic one but that ain't happening. He thanked Chanwoo and Jinhwan and bid them farewell. Bam Bam was happy that he made Junhoe happy. 

Well he seems happy but he had a nagging feeling that Junhoe was hiding something. He ignored it and started to help Junhoe to take off his shoes and clothes. Forcing him to drink water at some point. He could hear Junhoe mumbling. He went closer to hear what he was saying, “Mark, I love you. I love you so much. Why won't you love me? Why?” 

Bam Bam was stunned. He thought the looks that Junhoe was giving Mark was a bit suspicious. He had seen Junhoe staring at Mark with a longing look on his face but he thought it was because Mark was good looking.  _ No. Junhoe loves me. He is just drunk and confused at the moment. He loves me. _ Bam Bam crawled on Junhoe's lap and started grinding down on him. Junhoe in his drunken state was responding, pulling Bam Bam down to kiss him, “Baby boy I need you.” 

It reaffirmed what Bam Bam was thinking.  _ He loves me and he needs me. I'm gonna show him that it's me he wants and not Mark hyung.  _ He was rocking in rhythm with Junhoe's thrust. Moaning and groaning until he came. It took more work on Junhoe as he was drunk but Bam Bam has his ways and soon, Bam Bam has Junhoe shooting milky strains into his mouth. Bam Bam then cuddled up to Junhoe to sleep.

 

The next morning, Junhoe woke up with a massive hangover.

“Oh, my head,” groans Junhoe.

“Morning love,” Bam Bam placing a kiss on his forehead while giving him aspirins and water.

“You're a lifesaver BB. Thank you,” taking the aspirins and washing it down with a full glass of water.

“What happened?” Pulling himself up on a sitting position while Bam Bam straddles him.

“You don't remember?” 

“Obviously not BB,” cupping Bam Bam’s ass.

“For one, you were talking a lot,” pretending to be deep in thought.

“Don't leave me hanging baby boy,” squeezing Bam Bam’s ass, trying to remember what he said. Hoping it was nothing stupid or about…  _ Mark. Fuck. _

“Well…” Bam Bam dragging on the words. 

Junhoe flips their position, with Junhoe now straddling Bam Bam and was grinding down on his crotch, eliciting a gasp from the stylist. Bam Bam pulled Junhoe down to kiss him and coaxing him to continue his grinding which Junhoe complies.

“You still haven't tell me yet BB,” nipping the stylist’s neck. 

Sucking on it until hickeys were appearing like a flower blooming. 

Bam Bam sighs in contentment, “Hmmm… you told me you love me.” 

He held his breath. Even though it was a lie, he wanted to hear from Junhoe himself. He hoped that Junhoe would lie to him. He needed Junhoe to lie to him. Junhoe took a deep breath and pulled himself away from sucking on the stylist neck. 

He brought one hand up to caress his face, “I love you baby boy.”

Bam Bam felt relief and pulled Junhoe for a frantic kiss. He was so happy.  _ Junhoe loves me. I just heard it wrong last night. It's me he loves not Mark hyung.  _

“I love you too Junhoe,” kissing him and began pulling his bathrobe open so that he could feel Junhoe. 

They started to pull off each other's clothes, wanting and needing to be with each other after the sudden confession. It was as if their love making was a reflection of how they were feeling at the moment. In their post coital bliss, Bam Bam snuggled closer to Junhoe's side, feeling all his anxiety melt away. 

For Junhoe, he couldn't help but feel empty. So empty even though Bam Bam loves him. He feels so empty that even with a gorgeous guy by his side, he wants the one person he can't have.  _ Maybe Bam Bam is the answer to my Mark problem. I'll give it a try. For Mark's sake. _ He turned to kiss Bam Bam on the forehead and let sleep take over him. He was tired from their lovemaking. He was tired from his hangover. He was tired from thinking about Mark last night.


	52. For all the wrong reasons

Junhoe started throwing himself into his work. He didn’t want to think about Mark. He didn’t want to miss Mark. He wants to work himself so tired that whenever he reaches home at night, he would be too tired to do anything but to sleep. His father was very happy with his sudden change. He thought that Junhoe has finally matured and was ready to take over more responsibilities in the office. Junhoe was kind of glad that he is making his father proud.

“Son, you have changed a lot for the last few weeks. I’m very proud of you. Keep it up. The future of this company is in yours and Chanwoo’s hands. Whatever or whoever is making you like this must be damn special,” giving Junhoe a pat in the back.

Junhoe smiles sadly.  _ If only you knew papa. _

“I’m sorry if I wasn’t serious before papa but I want to show you what I can do.”

 

Chanwoo notices it too but didn’t want to say anything as he could see for the first time in his life, Junhoe was devastated. He was heart-broken and yet instead of drinking, he was throwing himself into his work. If that is how his best friend wants to be, he would be there with him every step of the way. Even when there are nights that they meet up with the other boys, Junhoe seems out of it. He would laugh and all but there was a permanent sadness in his eyes now. 

When Junhoe stays back at work, he made sure he was there to help him. He didn’t want to leave him alone. Not knowing what he might do.

“Chanwoo-ah, you don’t have to stay with me you know. Go out and spend time with whoever you are with now,” tease Junhoe.

“Of course I have to stay. You are making me look bad in front of my dad Junhoe,” smiling at his best friend.

“Sorry about that,” grins Junhoe.

“Aren’t you going out with your boyfriend?” ask Chanwoo.

“I’m meeting him up for supper tonight. Wanna join?” replies Junhoe.

“I don’t wanna be a lamp post,” says Chanwoo.

“You won’t be. Just join us k,” Junhoe putting his foot down and continues to do his work.

“Hey Junnie.”

Junhoe looks up at his best friend, “Yes?”

“You ok?” Chanwoo was really concern for his friend.

“I am Channie.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry k. Now get back to work asshole.”

Chanwoo laughs, “Now that sounds more like you. By the way, has Bam Bam seen your new place yet?”

Junhoe shakes his head. Chanwoo didn’t probe any further.

 

 

Bam Bam was happy to meet up with Junhoe for supper tonight. He has been looking forward for this for few days. Both of them had been busy and hasn’t been spending time alone. He would like to think that he made Junhoe more hardworking than before. He wanted to be the one that changed Junhoe. This was because, he was anxious as he has been hearing things about Junhoe after the party that he wanted to clarify but he didn’t know how. He didn’t want to sound like a jealous boyfriend but he couldn’t help it. Junhoe was special and he wants it to last. He promised himself to be civilized about it. 

They have been seeing each other at least three times a week and at least having sex twice a week which was great. From time to time they would meet up with the other hyungs. Whenever Bam Bam mentions that they would be meeting up with Mark and JB, he notices that Junhoe would be slightly tense and the look on his face is unreadable. But he did catch him staring at Mark once or twice whenever they meet up. Mark himself didn’t notice what he does though. 

Whenever he tries to bring that up to Junhoe, he just dismisses it and says that Bam Bam was being too sensitive. And the kisses that Junhoe would give him after would make him melt and swoon and he would forget all about it. Bam Bam just hoped that deep down that he was just being paranoid.

 

Bam Bam was waiting for Junhoe at Godiva when he arrived with Chanwoo.

“Hi BB,” giving Bam Bam a kiss.

“Hi love. Hi Chanwoo,” feeling slightly disappointed when he saw Chanwoo.

“Hi Bam. Sorry for being a lamp post,” Chanwoo apologizes.

“It’s okay. Its chocolate right?” grins Bam Bam. Chanwoo nods.

After having some desserts and chatting for awhile, they decided to call it a night with Bam Bam asking Junhoe to come back to his place.

 

“Love, can I ask you something?” ask Bam Bam while Junhoe came out from the shower, toweling his hair dry.

“What is it BB?” looking at Bam Bam.

“I’m not accusing you of anything but some things had come up recently and I just wanted to know if it's true,” looking at Junhoe cautiously.

Junhoe was tensed.  _ I hope it's not about Mark. Please let it not be about Mark. _

“What is it BB?”

“Don’t be mad okay. But rumours have it that you have a lot of conquest and I am supposedly to be one of them. Is it true?” Bam Bam was biting his lips as he was nervous. 

Nervous with what Junhoe has to say.  Junhoe sighs. It was something he had forgotten when he had fallen for Mark. He knew that this would come back and bite him on the back someday.

“Yes,” was all Junhoe could say. Bam Bam was silent. He didn’t really know what to say.

“So is all this to you just a game?” feeling disappointed.

Junhoe sighs. His shoulders slumped. He just stood there looking at Bam Bam. He didn’t know if he wanted to explain himself. But he had told himself he would try and he wanted to try.

“No. I mean, we didn’t start out like any other couple right? You came onto me and you accepted the terms before this. But, that day when I said I wanted to try, I was serious,” answered Junhoe.

“That’s true. But do you still want other people? Do you still want to sleep around? Am I enough? Will I be enough?” Bam Bam was feeling insecure.

“If you don't trust me, why are you still with me?” Junhoe asked him sadly. 

Suddenly he felt tired. Tired of keeping up with this charade.

“Because I love you and I’m scared,” Bam Bam replies, walks up to Junhoe cupping his face and kissing him on the lips.

“I've changed,” Junhoe told Bam Bam.

“For who?” probes Bam Bam.

“Does it matter?” Junhoe turns and walks away. Bam Bam hugs him from the back, “No. All that matters is that I love you and I'm here to stay.”

Junhoe sighs, “I'm no good for you BB.”

“Yes you are. I'm not letting you go,” Bam Bam said fiercely. 

Junhoe just lets him hold him. He didn't want to hurt him more than he already have. But at that moment, Bam Bam was one of the links he has to Mark and he didn’t want to break that link just yet. Bam Bam turns Junhoe around and started kissing him, as if he was asking forgiveness with his lips. Junhoe responded to his kiss and held him tight.

“I’m sorry BB.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about. We can get through this right?” looking searchingly into Junhoe’s eyes. Junhoe just smiles and drops his forehead against Bam Bam’s.

 

 

Junhoe has been in more meetings with JB and Daddy Im lately as the research for the plastic building materials was now a success and both companies was working together to promote it. They were in a meeting together to celebrate the success and to talk about it one fine day.

“Can I suggest something?” Junhoe said during the meeting at JB’s office.

“Sure. What do you have in mind?” ask JB.

“How about we do a project, Habitats for Humanity? We are not only indirectly promoting how affordable and durable this material are but we are doing a community service at the same time? Like a combined CSR?” suggest Junhoe. 

It was so unlike him to suggest things like this. But this was a new him. Everybody at the table really liked his idea and he was being applauded for it. He felt so accomplished. He was proud of himself.

“Good idea Junhoe. I really like that idea. So how do we go about this?” JB encouraging him.

“Let’s set up a committee between our two companies to talk about it. I think a smaller group would be better to plan?” 

“How about volunteers?” ask Chanwoo.

“Once everything is in place, we can invite people to help maybe even celebrities to gather support. What do you guys think?” said Junhoe.

“Sounds good to me son,” Mr Koo giving his support.

 

So a committee was set up with JB roping Mark in to be one of the members as he works alot with recycle materials and they could use his experience and input about it. Junhoe was happy and sad at the same time. They even invited Jackson to join the committee but he was too busy but he had promised to be one of the volunteers when the time comes. 

A lot of planning was involved including recceing to the places that they intend to go. Getting permission. Doing the design. Making sure electricity is accessible. Making sure that water would be accessible. It was a lot of work but very satisfying. This would be the first project that Junhoe would be heading. All this while, he helped his father with the projects but this is the first one he was heading and it was his idea. They would be in the jungle for 2 weeks.

One thing that made him hurts the most was when they go recceing for the places. He would be in the car with Mark, JB and Chanwoo in the Beast and he has to endure seeing both of them being sweet to each other. But whenever he sees the smile on Mark’s face, it was worth the pain. Even though he isn’t the reason he smiles.  _ JB is so damn lucky. What I would do to change place with him even for a day. _

 

 

“Baby, take care of yourself k. Have you made sure everything with Beast is okay? Got everything you need?” clinging onto Mark’s body.

“Yes B. Everything is packed and I’m ready. Don’t worry and I’ll see you tomorrow. We will only be apart for a day. Why are you so clingy today?” hugging JB.

“Cause you’ll be driving and you’ll be somewhere deep in the woods,” JB was pouting. 

Marks chuckles, “Stop exaggerating B. I’ll be fine.” 

“But still. Hmmmppphhh,” JB was acting like a child. 

Mark kisses his forehead while stroking JB’s back, “Trust me?” 

JB sighs and looks up at Mark and kisses him on the lips, “I trust you baby. It’s Junhoe I don’t trust.”

“B,” looking at JB sternly.

“I don’t like how he looks at you baby,” whines JB.

“B,” saying his name more firmly.

“Okay baby. I’ll keep my green monster in check,” JB says defeatedly.

“Thank you,” kissing JB and Marks pushes JB away and began stripping.

“What are you doing baby?” JB looking at Mark curiously. Mark raises his eyebrows and looks at JB flirtatiously.

“Oh…” JB quickly proceeds to take off his clothes and jumps on Mark. Mark was laughing when JB silence him with a kiss.

 

The planned day arrived. Junhoe was going in with Mark and Chanwoo first to make sure the logistics at the place was set. JB was leaving a day later with the others as they would be bringing in the materials and the volunteers would be there to help. Mark picks Junhoe and Chanwoo up from their office.

“Morning boys,” greets Mark cheerfully.

“Ugh, a morning person Channie boy,” Junhoe grumbling to Chanwoo.

“Ugh,” was all Chanwoo could manage. Mark laughs and it was music to Junhoe’s ears.

“Let’s get breakfast and coffee. Something tells me we will need it,” Mark smiling at the two boys. 

Both of them just gave him a muffled yes. True to Mark’s words, they felt better after filling their stomachs and coffee in their system.

“Thank god for coffee!” Junhoe stretching in the Beast.

“You said it Junnie,” Chanwoo agreeing with his best friend. Mark just smiles.

“Hyung, are you okay with driving? We can take turns,” Junhoe offers.

“It's okay Junhoe. I like driving,” giving Junhoe a warm smile. 

Junhoe was enamoured by him. Chanwoo could see the adoration in his eyes. He was seeing a different side of Junhoe. The guy who was usually takes what he wants in a relationship but giving very little in return was giving but not asking for anything in return. They were having a nice time listening to music and chatting all the way to the place. Stopping for lunch and toilet breaks. They reach the place late afternoon which gives them enough time to make sure logistics was taken care of. They met with the head villager and made plans for the next two weeks.

 

 

That night, Mark was sitting in the middle of the field looking at the stars. Something that he hasn’t done for a while. Junhoe and Chanwoo could see him from the wooden stilt house that they were staying.

“Junhoe-ah, you really like Mark hyung don’t you?” looking at his best friend. 

Junhoe just nods his head, eyes not leaving Mark’s silhouette.

“You do know it’s kinda impossible right?” said Chanwoo. 

Junhoe nods and gave his best friend a sad smile.

“Why?” probe Chanwoo.

“I don’t know Chanwoo-ah. The heart wants what it wants,” was all Junhoe could say and he made his way to where Mark was. 

Chanwoo sighs.  _ Of all people your heart wants, it wanted a guy happy in a relationship. _

 

“Hi,” whispered Junhoe, sitting next to Mark on the ground.

“Hi,” replied Mark.

“Watcha doing?” Junhoe asking the obvious. 

Mark gave Junhoe a toothy smile and pointed to the sky glittered with stars, “That.”

They were silent again.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Mark was the one who broke the silence. 

Junhoe turns to look at him and replied, “Yes.”

Mark without turning, “Junhoe, don’t.”

Junhoe sighs, “Sorry.”

“I think I better go back now,”  Mark began to stand up. 

Instinctively Junhoe grabs Mark’s hand and he quickly lets go, “No. Please stay. It’s a beautiful night and don’t let me ruined it. I’ll go.”

Mark sighs, “No Junhoe. You can stay. Let’s not make things weird kay.” 

Junhoe smiled and nods his head.

They both sat there in silence. Junhoe was thankful that he was still able to be near the elder. It was a cool night and he could hear the crickets. The gentle soft breeze blowing. The smell of the earth.

Junhoe began singing softly the song Starry Starry night.

Mark chuckles and understood the reference. Junhoe looks at the elder and smiled a sad smile and continues singing. Mark decided to lay down on the field looking at the stars while listening to Junhoe. Even in those circumstances, Mark found himself relaxing. It took every ounce of Junhoe’s strength to not look at Mark or he would be on top of Mark doing god knows what and it was a line he was not willing to cross. A line he was not willing to violate when the elder has already given him so much

... _ Starry Starry night _

_ Paint your palette blue and grey _

_ Look out on a summer's day _

_ With eyes that know the _

_ Darkness in my soul. _

_ Shadows on the hills _

_ Sketch the trees and the daffodils _

_ Catch the breeze and the winter chills _

_ In colors on the snowy linen land. _

_ And now I understand what you tried to say to me _

_ How you suffered for your sanity _

_ How you tried to set them free. _

_ They would not listen _

_ They did not know how _

_ Perhaps they'll listen now... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Vincent (Starry Starry Night) by Don McLean
> 
>  
> 
> The reason I introduce Junhoe was because I got stuck on how to write more about Mark and Jackson. So I thought getting him involved with their complicated relationship would help. In the end, it became a whole new complication. But I hope you are enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> I know it's long winded and it's hard to predict the end game at the moment (even for me). Honestly, I am still writing this and am stuck again but so far it is over 60+ chapters and most of it are still ideas that I have expanded yet. So bear with me. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. The comments do help in my ideas. Thanks for following the story so far.


	53. We are here!

The next day, Mark, Junhoe and Chanwoo was up bright and early to cross check everything with the head villager while awaiting for the others to arrive. The kids in the village even took them to the waterfall. It was beautiful. It was a habit of both Mark and Junhoe to bring a sketchbook along with them even when visiting places like that. Chanwoo jump in the pool with the kids while Mark and Junhoe sat there sketching. More like Mark sketching the waterfall and Junhoe sketching Mark sketching the waterfall. 

It didn’t take long for Chanwoo to pull Junhoe into the waterfall with him to play with the kids. Mark was seeing a different side of him. He looks so carefree playing around in the water. Unguarded. Unlike the last few times Mark saw him for work. He looks like a lost puppy. Eyes looking longingly at him but Mark ignored it. He continued sketching oblivious to the scheme that Junhoe and Chanwoo was planning. 

All of a sudden, Junhoe picked him up and threw him into the water. He was cursing like crazy at the two boys while they were laughing until they were rolling on the ground. They couldn’t believe the profanities that was coming out from the elder’s mouth.

“Hyung, watch your mouth. There are kids around,” Chanwoo laughing while still clutching onto his stomach. Mark blushed. Junhoe was mentally taking a picture how Mark looks at the moment. Drenched from head to toe but still beautiful, handsome. However you want to see it. Soon all three of them were splashing around in the water playing with the kids when they notice the time.

“I think we better head back. The rest would be here soon,” said Mark.

“Okay hyung,” replied Chanwoo and Junhoe.

 

 

They were laughing and made their way back to the village. As soon as they arrived, Mark saw that JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Bam Bam and the rest of the volunteers had just arrived. He was so excited to see JB that he practically flew into his arms, hugging him tight. JB was taken by surprised when he found himself an armful of Mark. He held him close and take in the scent of Mark in the crook of his neck.

“Hi baby. Why are you damp?” after peeling himself away from Mark.

“The kids brought us to the waterfall. I was sketching until some people had other things in mind,” glaring at Junhoe and Chanwoo with a smile, which they pretended to not look at him. 

JB tensed up just a little bit and Mark noticed. He was a slightly annoyed but he pretended to not notice as it wasn’t his problem if JB was jealous. He hasn’t done anything to make him doubt him at all.

“Mark hyung, stop hugging JB hyung and give us a hug too,” whines Jackson. Mark chuckles as he pulls the idol into his arms.

“Yah, babe can you not be so clingy with Mark hyung,” pulling Jackson away from Mark so that he could hug him too and stayed there. 

“You just want to hug Mark hyung too honey bear. But I want to tell him my grievances,” sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“Mark hyung, JB hyung was bullying me again,” continued the idol.

“Oi, did not! Baby don’t listen to him,” placing Jackson in a headlock.

“See! Evidence!”

Mark chuckles and ignored the both of them. After indulging his boyfriend, the idol and his manager, he continued to hug Youngjae and Yugyeom while Bam Bam has quickly attached himself to Junhoe’s side when he saw his boyfriend.

“Hi love,” giving Junhoe a kiss on the lips.

“Hi BB,” Junhoe kissing him back.

Junhoe then turned to everybody, “We will be sharing accommodations for the next two weeks. Here are the houses that are available and the people that would be sharing. Have a rest and we will meet up after dinner time.”

It turns out, Mark, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Bam Bam, Junhoe and Chanwoo will be sharing a house.

 

They had to make do with what they had so it was decided that, Mark, JB, Jackson and Jinyoung would be sharing the biggest room. Junhoe, Chanwoo and Bam Bam in the middle room and Youngjae and Yugyeom in the smallest room. Jackson was a bit nervous to share a room with Mark but he decided to be chill about it.

“Idol, you sure you can handle this?” tease JB.

“I wasn’t born into luxury hyung,” grinning at the CEO.

After putting away their things, they decided to rest and lounge in the living room before washing up to go out for dinner.

“How was your drive up here BB,” Junhoe ask Bam Bam.

“It was smooth but tiring. My body is already aching love,” pouts Bam Bam. Junhoe ruffles his boyfriend’s hair.

“Great weather for a drive today but the journey is a bit taxing,” added JB. Mark was already massaging his shoulders, “But the view made it worth it right?”

JB looks up at Mark and nods.

“The view was beautiful! Too bad I can only stay for a week,” Jackson pouts. Jinyoung ruffles the idol’s hair, “I'm sorry babe. We were lucky that the event in China had to be rescheduled. If not, we weren't be able to be here.”

“Wah… Lucky for us hyung. We need all the strength for this,” tease Yugyeom. Jackson decided to tackle the gentle giant which made everybody laugh.

 

 

“We better start getting ready guys. I’ll go see the head villager to make sure the briefing tonight runs smoothly,” said Mark. 

Before JB could say anything, Junhoe chimed in, “I’ll go with you hyung. I need to run through some things with him too.” 

JB wanted to to stop Mark but all he did was to pull Mark’s hand to his lips and kissed it. JB tried to be indifferent about it but he cannot help but feel a bit threatened by Junhoe wanting to be with Mark all the time. He couldn’t help but to feel the green monster creeping up to him. This was the first time he had really felt threaten by another guy who was obviously vying for his Mark’s attention. 

Furthermore, they have a common interest in architecture and interior design. He couldn’t help but to feel insecure for the first time. He wished that Mark would reassure him. He made up his mind to talk to him again about this.

 

After dinner, Junhoe got everybody to listen to his briefing. They had everybody separated into groups too. Everybody was brief about their roles and positions in the project with the outline of how many days they would be spending on each houses. JB was briefing them about where the materials will be and who was in charge. 

Mark was briefing them who from the village will they be working with or helping out. JB felt very lucky that Mark was there to help him in his place when he was busy with work by  being the one to be there earlier to make sure everything is in place in his place with Junhoe.

 

“I think that is all. Have a good rest. Breakfast is at 7am. We start at 8am. Good night everybody,” said Junhoe. Everybody clapped their hands and heads back to their respective accommodations. Junhoe and JB stayed behind to go through some last minute things together. Everybody heads back to their room except Mark. He went back to the place that he was the night before to look at the stars again. He just lied down on the ground. Oblivious to everything else around him. He didn’t even notice when Jackson was mirroring his actions.

“Somethings never change Yi En,” Jackson teases. Mark chuckles. They both just stayed there clouded by darkness. The calmness settling in their bones.

“You miss this don’t you Yi En,” whispered Jackson.

“Yups. You don’t get this view everyday Ka Yee.”

“That’s true.” 

“Where’s Jinyoung?”

“He went to sleep. Said the journey weared him out.”

“How about you?” 

“I’m okay. Its nice to be in the outdoors. I don’t have a lot of chance like this so I’m not wasting it by sleeping Yi En.”

Mark chuckles softly. They lapse into a comfortable silence.

“I saw Junhoe getting all googly eyes on you,” Jackson breaking the silence.

“No, he is not. He only has eyes for Bam Bam.”

“I’m pretty sure if he was an animal, he would be a lost puppy Yi En.”

“Ka Yee,” said Mark sternly.

“Yi En,” Jackson matching his tone. They both started laughing. Mark smacks Jackson on the chest.

“Ouch!”

“You deserved it Ka Yee.”

Jackson started making whining noises as a sign of protest which made Mark laugh even more. Jackson turns to rest on his elbows looking at Mark. Mark ignored him and continued staring at the stars. He could feel his heart beating faster but he tried to controlled it as much as he could.

“Ka Yee, don’t.”

“Don’t what Yi En?”

Jackson continued staring at Mark. He was remembering every lines, every contour of the elder’s face. The pink of his lips. The mole on his face. His eyes. Oh how he remembered the elder’s eyes. The way he lowered them when he is nervous or shy. They way it lights up when he is excited and happy. His skin, which used to be tan was now milky white but that all will change after this trip. 

He unconsciously brought up his hand to caress the elder’s cheek. Mark had closed his eyes, feeling Jackson’s fingers.

“Ka Yee, please don’t.” whispered Mark softly. 

Jackson pulls his hand away. Wishing he didn’t have to. He was back to lying down on his back. It wasn’t long after that they heard voices behind them. They turned around to see JB walking towards them and Junhoe walking up the stairs to the house.

“That’s my cue to go Yi En. Good night.”

“Good night Ka Yee.” 

Mark could hear the jostle between Jackson and JB before he reached him.

JB kissed him on the temple and sat down beside Mark, “Hi baby.”

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in bed baby?”

“Isn’t the stars beautiful B?”

“Not as beautiful as you baby.”

“Yah… That’s so cheesy B.”

JB chuckles. They just stayed like that for awhile. Not talking. It was truly a beautiful night. It was even more beautiful to share it with your love ones. 

“Baby?”

Mark turns to look at JB.

“Let’s go to bed. It's a long day tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

JB pulled him up and let their fingers intertwined. Walking hand in hand back to their room silently. Right before the walked into the house, Mark kisses JB on the cheek and whispered, “Love you B.”

Right there and then JB felt like his world was all right again. Those words dispelled his green monster to the far corners of the world. He felt at eased again. 


	54. Habitat for Humanity

They all woke up early, all eager to get started on their project. Bam Bam on the other hand was whining and pouting about his lack of sleep and that it was too early to do anything.

“Wonder what have you been up to Bammie boy,” tease Jinyoung. 

Bam Bam blushed, “Nothing hyung. The journey was tiring kay.”

“I’m sure I would know something if something was happening in there. But I am well rested,” Chanwoo smiling mischievously which earned him a kick on the butt by his best friend.

“Breakfast time!” said Yugyeom and they all made their way to the hall for breakfast.

 

After breakfast, they all split into their respective groups. Most of them separated. Mark and Junhoe was in the same group. JB and Youngjae, Jackson and Bam Bam, Jinyoung and Yugyeom. They all went to help different people but they were still in each others peripherals. So it made them feel a bit better. They worked from morning till evening, only stopping for lunch and tea break in between and they finished up before dinner time. 

 

 

After the first day, all of them had gathered in the hall to exchange stories.

“Love, I am so tired. I’m sore. I’m sure I’m burned,” Bam Bam whining and pouting at Junhoe.

“Auwww, you poor thing. I’m so proud of you BB,” giving him a kiss while stroking his back. Bam Bam blushed and pulled himself onto Junhoe’s lap.

“BB, how am I supposed to eat?” laughs Junhoe.

“I’ll feed you,” replied Bam Bam.

“With your mouth? Like a bird Bams?” tease Jackson.

“Oi!” 

Bam Bam then turned to Junhoe pouting, “Love, Jackson hyung is teasing me.”

Junhoe puts up his hands, “He has a point BB.”

The whole group laughed.

“Youngjae, Gyeommie, how’s your hands? Okay? Do you need plasters or anything?” asked Mark.

“We are okay hyung. Don’t worry,” Yugyeom smiles.

Jackson was inspecting Jinyoung’s hands, “Babe, did you hurt yourself? Are your fingers okay?”

“I’m fine babe. How about you?” looking at Jackson’s hands in return.

“Yah… get a room you two,” tease JB.

“You are just jealous hyung. Just because Mark hyung isn’t like me,” Jackson sticking his tongue out at JB. 

Mark turns to Jackson and gives him a lazy smile, “Because I know that JB isn’t a clumsy klutz and can handle his tools.”

“And I know my baby is capable with himself and the tools that he handles,” JB intertwining their fingers.

“Are you calling me clumsy?” challenge Jackson.

“Yes,” JB replied and that made Mark laughed out loud.

“Babe, the hyungs are bullying me again” whines Jackson. 

Jinyoung couldn’t reply him as he was too busy laughing. From across the table, Junhoe was staring at Mark again. Bam Ban notices the look in Junhoe’s eyes and he pulled him in for a kiss. Junhoe obliged but in mid kiss he opened his eyes to take a peek at Mark.

After dinner, they all made their way back to the houses to freshen up before sleeping. While taking turns, Junhoe called out to Mark, “Hyung, can I talk to you for a while about the house?” 

“Sure,” dislodging himself from JB’s arms.

They both walked out to the balcony to talk. JB was left with Jackson, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Chanwoo in the living room drinking beer while playing cards. Jinyoung and Bam Bam was taking their showers first. They couldn’t hear what the other was talking about but from time to time, JB could hear laughter from the balcony. He was not very happy but he trusted Mark and willed himself to concentrate on the card game that five of them were playing.  _ Mark loves me. _

 

 

Bam Bam walks out of the room, “Chanwoo-ah, your turn.”

“Okay Bams. Take over for me please. Thanks,” he stood up and left the game.

“Okay. Where is Markiepoo hyung and my Junhoe?” looking at Yugyeom.

“Oh, there are at the balcony talking about the project,” his eyes not leaving his cards.

“Oh,” he felt a bit antsy but tried to ignore it.

Mark and Junhoe returns from the balcony at the same time as Jinyoung finishes his shower. 

Mark then stretches his hand towards JB, “Let's take our shower B.”

JB happily took his hand and let Mark lead him to the room.

“Euwwww,” said the others. Junhoe couldn’t help but feel sad but tried to put up a pretense that he was okay.

“Don’t you guys pretend to be angels and virgins here,” retorted JB, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face.

They all broke up in laughter.

 

“What’s gotten into you baby?” ask JB in between kisses under the shower.

“Just a reminder that you have nothing to be jealous about,” Mark looking at him in the eyes.

“I know,” JB grins.

“Then stop staring daggers at that boy whenever he talks to me. It's about work okay B. The work you gave me in your place,” squeezing him hand. JB kisses his lips and nods.

 

By the time the rest of them had finished their showers, each and everyone of them was asleep except for Junhoe. He couldn’t fall asleep. He was tired but his mind wouldn’t stop thinking about the elder who was in the room next door. His mind was torturing him remembering how the elder had invited his boyfriend to shower in front of him. Displaying affections in front of him. 

The only time he has time alone with the elder was when they are working on the house. He couldn’t shut his mind even with Bam Bam next to him. He had to shut his mind and the only way he knew how was by distracting himself. The only way he knew how was to wake Bam Bam up.

“Baby boy, I need you,” slowly nudging Bam Bam. 

Bam Bam slowly opened his eyes, “Is it time to wake up love?”

“No, but I need my baby boy now,” Junhoe looking at him earnestly. Junhoe was slowly stroking his back, his arms, his thighs to convey to him what he needs. Bam Bam was slowly feeling aroused. Junhoe pulled Bam Bam into the toilet with him and started kissing and biting him.

“Baby boy, I need you to take care of me,”slowly pushing Bam Bam towards his crotch area. 

Bam Bam oblige and began to work his magic. Junhoe had always said that his mouth was magic and it always unravels him in the most delicious way possible. While Bam Bam was working on him, Junhoe found his thoughts began drifting back to Mark. He was only brought back to reality when he felt Bam Bam’s fingers sneaking towards his ass. He slowly willed himself to concentrate on the pleasure that Bam Bam was giving him. Willing himself to not think about the elder. It was easier said than done.

 

 

The next morning when Junhoe woke up, he was in a daze how he got back to bed. Bam Bam’s arms was wrapped around him tightly. He slowly nudge him aside so that he could stand up and stretch. He decided to take a shower and rest a while in the living room before waking up Chanwoo and Bam Bam. 

In the living room, he was surprised to see the blonde guy on the sofa. As he was going to sit next to him, he heard another voice. When he was closer to the sofa, he saw the idol laying his head on the lap of the object of his affection. He was peeved.

“Morning Junhoe,” wished Mark.

“Morning hyung.” 

“Jackson, would you get off me now?” Mark was trying to get rid of Jackson on his lap.

“No. It’s comfortable and that’s the least you could do after your boyfriend’s snoring kept me awake the whole night,” complains Jackson and pulled Mark’s hands to massage his head. 

Mark laughs and obliges. Junhoe just sat there looking at the both of them bickering.  _ Why does Mark let Jackson do that to him? Ugh… I want to be in his place. _

JB woke up and couldn’t see Mark beside him, so he went out to the living room and saw Jackson on Mark’s lap.

“What are you doing on my boyfriend’s lap Jacks?” questioned JB.

“Morning hyung. This is compensation for snoring the whole night and keeping me awake,” Jackson still lying happily on Mark’s lap.

“Oi! I didn’t snore okay,” and he tried to lie on Mark’s lap too. 

Soon Mark had both of them putting their head on his lap while hitting each other.

“Don’t make me push both of you off my lap,” warned Mark. 

That was enough to make both of them stop.  They were happy enough when Mark had each of his hand on their head, stroking their hair. Junhoe was jealous at the two older boys. 

Soon the whole house was awake and they were off for breakfast and to continue their work on the houses. 

 

 

As the day goes by, Junhoe found that Mark was getting comfortable with him again. It was like when they were talking about their favourite architects and interior designers. Just like how they were the first few times they met. He really enjoyed it. All he did was to really make an effort to not stare at him all the time and also give him a lot of space by interacting with the others.  _ I am not going to screw this up by making him uncomfortable again. I’ll give him the space he needs. Maybe he might just change the way he feels about me.  _

Even JB and Jackson noticed that Mark and Junhoe was interacting more as the day goes by and they didn’t like it very much. Even while working on the house, they found that they could hear the elder laughing and not far from him would be Junhoe. Either laughing along or he was the one that triggered the laughter. Sometimes they would see Junhoe putting his hand on Mark’s shoulders or vice versa. 

They weren’t very happy about it. Junhoe on the other hand felt like he was falling even more in love with Mark. He didn’t know if there was such thing as falling even more in love with a person when you are already in love with them. But it seems like he could. He was growing more and more attached to the elder.

 

The little interactions between them made him wanting more. It wasn't much. A little smile here. A little conversation there. A touch here. Hands close by there. It was the little little things that begin to mean so much to Junhoe. He was glad that they were in the same group. It was like a wish come true and a strategic move and some cooperation from the village head. 

He knew that JB and Jackson was very wary of him around Mark. He tried his very best to not seem obvious but he wasn't sure if that worked as he could feel them staring daggers at him whenever he was near the elder. Didn't matter if it was because he needed to pass him some tools or just because he so happened to be standing nearby. 

He was sure that they could looked through his facade, his pretense, his armour of indifference. He hoped that the elder didn't say anything to them about his feelings. He was sure that he could trust the elder. He would have entrust Mark with his life. Even without a bond, he trusted the elder indefinitely with his life that's for sure. He was glad that the elder doesn't mind voluntary work like this. He had already worked out a plan to include the elder on projects like this in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update as I was not around last week. Thanks for your patience!


	55. Of Jealousy and Insecurities

By the end of the first week, they had manage to finished up two houses. There was another four more to go. By then Jackson and Jinyoung had to leave. Bam Bam had fallen sick. JB had to rush back to the office as something urgent had come up and needed Youngjae and Yugyeom to be there as well. They wouldn’t be short of volunteers as the two finished houses done by Mark, Junhoe, JB and Jackson’s group can now help the other four.

“B, do you really have to go?” ask Mark the night before they were leaving while helping JB to pack. JB and Mark was in the room while the others were hanging out in the living room or at the balcony. 

“Yes baby. Daddy called me up this afternoon and told me that something came up with his company so I need to go back and check on it. That’s why I need to have Youngjae and Yugyeom with me,” replied JB while packing his things.

“Okay. Drive safe kay B and text me once you arrive home. Say hi to daddy for me.”

“Aren’t you following me back baby?”

“No. There are four more houses that need to be done. So I’ll just stay and help out B and also I have no urgent projects lined up at the moment.”

“Baby, I’m sure that they are more than enough volunteers to help. You can just drive back with me.”

“But I want to stay B. My help is still needed here.”

“But… Baby.”

“What's the matter B? Why are you adamant that I go back with you?”

“I just don’t want to leave you alone here baby,” JB lying to Mark. Mark kept quiet for awhile.

“This is about him isn’t it?” ask Mark. JB kept quiet. He wasn’t sure if he should give an answer to Mark and risk his wrath.

“B,” continued Mark sternly.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you okay. I don’t like that he is near you. There I said it.”

“Don’t you trust me? I’ve told you before B,” trying to sooth JB.

“I do trust you baby. It’s him I don’t trust.”

Before he could say anything, JB added, “I don’t want you to be near him okay. I just don’t like it.”

“Come on B. Don’t be like this.”

“Why won’t you come back with me, baby?” feeling his anger rise.

“Because I think it's unreasonable of you to ask me to follow you back just because you are uncomfortable leaving me alone with him,” Mark trying to reason with JB.

“But it is a good reason!”

“No, it's not! This is your project as well and I would like to see it through.”

“It is going well. We can leave it to the others to finish it.”

“Are you jealous B?” ask Mark quietly.

“Yes, I am. So what?” 

“I’ve told you before. There is nothing for you to be jealous about. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do! Arghhh… Why won’t you listen to me baby!”

“Cause I think you are being damn unreasonable right now!”

Both not wanting to back down now. Both feeling the anger in their bones. Both have their own reasons. 

“It’s only another week B then I’ll be home. I want to see this through,” trying to sooth JB and reason with him once more.

“Baby, I just don’t like the idea of him being near you okay.”

“B…”

“It’s obvious that he is trying to get in your pants okay! I don’t like it!”

“You know what. I can’t control your jealousy at the moment. You don’t see me not wanting you to be around Sunny or every Tom, Dick or Harry that wants to be near you or even get into your pants. If that was the case, you would be working from home okay. But I know how passionate about your work and how professional you are. What matters to me is, do you want them in return. I know and trust that you don’t and that is all that matters. Cause at the end of the day, I trust that you will come back home to me. But at this moment, you make it seems like you don’t trust that I would come home to you. I am not here to sooth your ego. But if you can’t control your jealousy at this moment, then there is nothing I can say. I’ve done all I can to assure you. Now it is up to you. Don’t wait up. You have a long drive tomorrow. Rest well and drive safe,” with that Mark just walked out the door and out of the house and left JB standing in the room alone. JB just went straight to bed. Mark just walk out towards the fields. 

 

 

Junhoe was nursing Bam Bam in the room so they didn’t know what had transpired between the two oldest one.

“BB, you okay?” trying to make Bam Bam as comfortable as possible.

“I feel horrible love. Are you coming home tomorrow?” ask Bam Bam.

“I wish I could but there are four more houses to be built and this is my project after all. 

“Okay love. You come back safe to me okay.”

“I will BB,” giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. But in the back of his mind, he was happy that he would be spending another week with Mark without prying eyes.

 

Mark slept in Beast that night. He was too tired and too pissed to talk to JB. He knew the younger was being unreasonable and it was so unlike him. He had assured him but there was nothing he can do about his jealousy. He had done nothing to trigger it. It was all from JB. JB didn’t looked for Mark that night. He was angry that Mark wouldn’t listen to him. He cannot help being jealous. But the least Mark could do was to put his mind at ease and follow him home but the elder was adamant to stay.

The next morning, Mark woke up to send them off. The atmosphere was tense as he and JB wasn’t talking or looking at each other. After giving each and everyone of them a hug EXCEPT JB, Mark walks off to the hall. The others could see that JB was really pissed by the angle of his chin. They didn’t say anything until they were well on their way back home. Yugyeom was taking care of Bam Bam at the back while Jackson was riding shotgun with JB. Jinyoung and Youngjae was in the middle. It was a sombre mood and nobody dared to disturb JB’s thoughts except Jackson.

“Hyung,” Jackson called out to the elder. JB grunts.

“Hyung, Mark hyung said to tell you to drive safe and make sure you drink lots of water to keep you hydrated and coffee to keep you awake no matter how much you don’t want coffee,” said Jackson.

“When did he tell you that?” ask JB.

“When he hugged me. Are you guys okay hyung?” Jackson peering at JB. JB kept quiet and just kept driving. Jackson didn’t push the matter further.

 

 

A few days after they had returned home and JB had settled the problem at his dad’s company, he called Youngjae and Yugyeom out to drink with him.

“Hyung, I can’t make it tonight. I promised Bam Bam that I would check up on him as he still wasn’t feeling that good yesterday. If he still feels sick, I’m taking him to the clinic again,” apologized Yugyeom.

“His boyfriend should be around looking after him. Not in the middle of nowhere making houses,” grumbling to no one in particular after putting down the phone.

“Hi hyung. Sorry I’m late,” as Youngjae stood in front of JB in front of the club.

“It’s okay YJ. Let’s go in,” JB pulling Youngjae with him. Youngjae felt himself blushed feeling JB’s hand pulling him and was glad that the club was dark. As soon as they were shown into the private seating area, JB ordered a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and mixers. Youngjae could feel his heart beating very hard. This was the first time that he went to a club with JB, alone. 

 

_ He was nervous when he told Suzy. _

_ “Should I go sweetie?” when he asked Suzy. _

_ “Of course! Here is your chance sunshine,” was Suzy’s reply. _

_ Youngjae could feel himself smiling. _

 

“YJ, let’s drink,” pouring JD into 2 glasses. Before Youngjae could add any mixers to the drinks, JB drank it nead. Then he started pouring again. Youngjae took it upon himself to ask orange juice. It seems like it's going to be a long night. Even after drinking the whole bottle of whisky by himself, JB was silent. Youngjae didn’t try to pry into his matters either. 

They had heard everything that night when they were fighting though they didn’t know who the “him” that was referred to in that conversation. By the end of the night, a bottle of JD and countless shots of liquor, JD was drunk and was totally incapable of driving. Youngjae decided to bring him over to his place. By the time he got the elder in his house and into the room, the elder was holding him so close until if Youngjae was to look at JB, he would be cross eyed.

“Hyung, you can let go now. You are at my place,” Youngjae half heartedly trying to pry JB away from him. 

The next thing he knew, JB was leaning into him and kissing him on the lips. Youngjae took in a sharp breath and slowly let himself kiss JB back. When he felt JB’s tongue seeking for space into his mouth, he lets him in. The kiss seems to go on for eternity until the elder pulled away, “Baby, please come home to me. I’m sorry. I miss you.”

Then JB fell onto the bed. Youngjae felt like his heart had been stab right on the spot. He tucked the elder in bed, close the lights and made his way to his room. He had always wanted to know what it felt like kissing the elder and now he knew. He knew that he didn’t want to live without it again but it was impossible. He went into the shower and started crying.

 

 

Finally, all six houses was done and Mark was finally home. He was not that surprise when JB was not home yet as it was only late afternoon. Mark decided to take a shower, made a simple recipe of roast chicken and pop it into the oven, prep the vegetables for a salad and take a nap. He was sore and tired from driving. He knew that he would need the energy if he and JB was continuing their fight. They didn’t text each other since that night and Mark didn’t bother to sooth JB’s ruffled ego. 

 

After he had woken up from his nap, the roast chicken was ready. He made the salad and took out a bottle of wine and let it rest on the counter. Even though he was still pissed, he made two plates of roast chicken with a side of salad and two glasses of wine. He was in the middle of eating his dinner when JB walked in. They didn’t greet each other. JB just went up to the room to freshen up. When he was back down, Mark was no longer in the kitchen but in the living room watching TV. It warmed his heart just a little when he saw dinner on the table for him but he was still very pissed at Mark. 

After finishing his dinner, he made his way to the living room, taking a seat next to Mark. They were still not talking to each other but continued to be in each other's presence until the movie on TV finishes. As soon as the end credits rolled down, Mark stood up to make his way to their room. That was when JB couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you still going to ignore me?”

“You ignored me first.”

“Why are you mad at me for? I’m the one who is suppose to be mad.”

Mark press his fingers on his temples, “We are not going to have this conversation again. I thought a week away from me, you would have sorted your jealousy out but apparently not”

“Of course I would be jealous. He wants to get into your pants!”

“But I don’t! Why can’t it get into your thick skull ?”

“Why can’t you just gone back that day!”

“It’s not my problem that you are jealous B! If you act like this to every guy or girl that I work with or are friends with, you might as well locked me up in this house!”

“Maybe I should!”

Mark chuckles. His boyfriend was feeling insecure and that rarely happens. He took a deep breath and took a step closer to JB and cupped his face.

“B, I love you and I don’t want anybody else except you. Get that into your thick skull of yours.”

“But baby…” JB feeling his defenses was coming down.

“I am not going anywhere B. I’m here to stay plus we are still paying for this house remember.”

JB chuckles and slowly wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist. Mark was now stroking his back.

“What are you so afraid of B? This isn’t like you.” Mark whispered.

JB took a deep breath, “I’m afraid of losing you baby. For the first time in my life, I felt threatened. I felt like you and Junhoe has more things in common then us. I was afraid that you would fall for him. Baby, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, you silly boy. It’s you I want.”

JB just held onto Mark, not wanting to let go.

“B, can we sit?”

JB just nods and was still stuck to Mark. Mark chuckles and just lead him to the sofas. JB sat down and pulled Mark onto his lap, still not willing to let go. Nuzzling his neck and holding his baby tight. Mark just lets him, stroking his hair and back, whispering sweet things to him. Telling him how much he loves him and miss him. Giving JB all the time he needs.


	56. Are you feeling better?

Junhoe called Bam Bam when he arrived home. As he was tired from the journey, he promised Bam Bam that he would visit him tomorrow. 

“BB, rest well okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Why can’t you see me today love?” 

“I’m tired BB. I can’t keep my eyes open right now. You don’t want me to end up in the hospital right?”

“That’s true. See you tomorrow love.” 

 

Junhoe decided to buy some flowers, fruits and chicken noodle soup when he visits Bam Bam. He wanted to cheer him up as Bam Bam was feeling crappy since he got back. Junhoe was in a good mood as he had spent another week with Mark and Chanwoo building houses. It was fun without being watched over by so many protective people. He was more relaxed and more himself. He felt himself bonding more with Mark as well. They would spend almost every night just sitting in the fields looking at the stars talking about their favourite artist or favourite painting or favourite music. It was random but it was fulfilling.

 

 

Bam Bam hugged Junhoe tight when he saw him standing at the door.

“Yah… BB, let me in and put down all the things before hugging me.”

Bam Bam shakes his head and doesn’t let go. Junhoe chuckles and tried his best to maneuver around Bam Bam while trying to put the things down. After he manage to put everything down, he wrapped his arms around the stylist, kissing the top of his head.

“I miss you love. Why did you leave me alone?”Bam Bam pouting at Junhoe.

“Auw… I had things to do remember? But I’m back now,” cooing at him.

“It was the longest week of my life,” Bam Bam exaggerating. Junhoe chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“Here, have some chicken noodle soup before it gets cold.”

“Feed me?” Bam Bam fluttering his lashes at Junhoe. Junhoe chuckles and nods his head. It was the least he could do he thought.

“So how was everything after we left love?” asked Bam Bam.

Junhoe went on telling him about the houses and how the villagers celebrated with them with a small feast. He was retelling Bam Bam everything that happened when they left and didn’t realize that he was mentioning Mark all the time. It was Mark did this, Mark did that or the people ask Mark this and ask Mark that. It came to a point where Bam Bam felt his jealousy was out of control.

“Mark hyung this, Mark hyung that. Is there anything that you do without Mark hyung with you? Or was your head so caught up in Mark hyung’s world that you can’t tell?” glaring at his boyfriend.

“What the hell BB? I was just telling you about what happened. Why are you bringing up Mark hyung in this?” Junhoe’s temper was getting the best of him.

“Why are you yelling at me for?” Bam Bam was sniffling by now. In his head, Junhoe would be the one reassuring Bam Bam that it was nothing. Junhoe shouting at him was not what he planned for. He just wanted reassurance from him.

“Because you are getting jealous for no reason! Of course Mark hyung’s name would creep up as it was only him, Chanwoo and I left from our group. I bet the next thing you want to ask is if we shared a room right?” shouted Junhoe.

“Well, did you?” Bam Bam shouting back.

“If you don’t trust me, then I have nothing to say.”

Junhoe walked out the house and slammed the door and left Bam Bam crying. Junhoe was pissed. He was actually in a very good mood after the trip and wanted to see the stylist to make sure that he was alright. Fighting with him wasn’t in the plan. 

 

 

After calming down, Bam Bam felt guilty for blaming Junhoe when he himself was really jealous. He wanted to hear from him how much he had missed him and instead he heard more about Mark hyung.  _ Why am I so jealous. Of course Mark hyung’s name would come up as they were the only ones left. It’s my fault. _

Bam Bam tried calling Junhoe that night but he ignored all his calls and messages. It took Junhoe three days to cool down entirely. He was really trying his best to stay in this relationship. But it was so hard when someone can look through him like Bam Bam did.  _ I did say I was gonna try. This is not me trying. I should try harder. _

So, on the third day when Bam Bam called, he picked up the call.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so jealous. It’s just that I missed you so much. Please don’t be mad at me love,” gushed Bam Bam.

“BB, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have lose my temper at you. Forgive me?”

“Always. Can I see you tonight? Please love?” Bam Bam was practically begging by now. 

“How about now?”asked Junhoe.

“I’m home.”

Junhoe took a deep breath after putting down the phone. At least Bam Bam had forgiven him. He quickly drove to Bam Bam’s house. Bam Bam was all over him as soon as he step into the house. They were tearing at each others clothes fervently. Whispers of apologies against each other’s skin. Promises of not letting jealousy get the best of them was said. All while they were chasing for release. 

 

 

Mark finally finishes the interior design for Junhoe’s place. It might had taken him a while but it was all worth it to Junhoe. The longer he takes, the more time he could spend with the elder. Construction began right away as according to Junhoe, he wanted to move into the place asap. Mark would go over to oversee the construction from time to time when he has the time. 

Junhoe makes it a point to be there when Mark is there on the pretense that he wanted to ask the elder about certain things. Sometimes Chanwoo joins him as they would be coming back from lunch or going to lunch or from a meeting or going to a meeting. Chanwoo knew it was only an excuse and would tease his best friend from time to time.

 

One day, Junhoe had ask Mark for help to choose some furnitures on the pretense of wanting to surprise Bam Bam. He was running out of excuse to see and spend time with the elder.

**Junhoe:** Mark, could you please please please help me?

**Mark <3:** What?

**Junhoe:** Help me to choose some furniture please.

**Mark <3:** Shouldn’t you be asking Bam Bam that

**Junhoe:** It’s a surprise for him

**Mark <3:** Okay

 

Junhoe picked Mark up from the workshop as he wanted to check out some of the pieces that Mark and JB’s company designs. He was asking for suggestions from the elder. In the end he chose to have a coffee table and a vanity table to be custom made.

“Oh, Bam Bam would love the vanity table. Good choice Junhoe,” praised Mark. The only reason why Junhoe chose to make a vanity table was because Mark suggested it. 

 

After that, they made their way to some furniture shops in Gangnam. While looking at some choices for all the rooms in the house, they bumped into Bam Bam. More like, Bam Bam saw Mark first.

“Hi Bams,” Mark hugging Bam Bam.

“Markiepoo hyung, what are you doing here?” hugging the elder in return.

“Junhoe asked for my help.” 

“Where is he?”

“Somewhere in there I think. What are you doing here?” asked Mark.

“I’m here to help out a friend to pick up some pieces for his new shop hyung.”

Junhoe was walking towards Mark when he noticed Bam Bam.  _ Fuck. I’m screwed. _

“Hi BB. What are you doing here?” kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

“Helping a friend. You?”

“Trying to decide on some things for my dad and I got Mark hyung to help.”

Mark thought Junhoe was being vague cause he wanted to surprise Bam Bam.

“We got to go BB. There are a few more places that we need to check out. See you later,” kissing him on the temple. 

 

 

Junhoe thought it was all okay between them until he went to pick him up the same night for a date. They were arguing in the car this time. Shouting inside the car in an empty parking lot.

“Why were you in a furniture shop with Mark hyung?”

“I told you BB, I asked Mark hyung’s help.”

“Why him?”

“Why not?”

“You said there was nothing between the both of you!”

“There isn’t! It so happens that I went to their workshop to check out some of their pieces when my dad called!” lied Junhoe.

“Why didn’t you call me instead?”

“He was just there BB!”

“You like him don’t you!

“Why do you keep on accusing me? You know what. I’m fed up. Get out!” after Bam Bam got out of his car, Junhoe sped off and left him alone. Bam Bam was crying hard. He decided to try call Jackson and Jinyoung but both of them weren’t answering his call or message. The next person he could think of  was Yugyeom. He tried his luck.

“Yugyeom, are you busy?”

Yugeyom could hear Bam Bam sniffling and it made him worried.

“No. I’m at home. You okay Bams?”

“No. Could you pick me up please? I didn’t know who else to call. Jackson and Jinyoung hyung isn’t picking up.”

“Hang in there. I’ll be there soon.” 

Yugyeom quickly got dress and check the location that Bam Bam had sent him. Bam Bam was a sobbing mess by the time Yugyeom was there. Bam Bam couldn’t talk with Yugyeom as he was too distraught. Yugyeom just lets him calm down. Driving around aimlessly as the stylist didn’t want to go back yet. After a while, Jinyoung returned Bam Bam’s call and the stylist broke down again. Bam Bam requested Yugyeom to send him to where Jackson and Jinyoung’s house were. 

As soon as he saw them, he threw himself to Jackson. Jackson was so surprised to see a distraught Bam Bam. Jackson and Jinyoung thanked Yugyeom and told him that they would take care of the stylist. Yugyeom was pissed at Junhoe as he knew that he would be the most probable person to make Bam Bam be this way. He had seen the way Bam Bam was whenever the other call or talk. The look of adoration was unmistakable.

 

“Bammie, what's wrong? What happened?” 

Jackson and Jinyoung was getting worried as Bam Bam hasn’t stop crying for the last one hour and they were afraid that he would be dehydrated. Jinyoung was hugging Bam Bam while rubbing soothing circles on his back. Jackson was stroking his hair hoping that would calm the younger down. 

When Bam Bam finally calmed down enough to speak he started pouring out about him suspecting that Junhoe liking Mark and how he found out about Junhoe and his bet and what happened during the Habitat for Humanity program and what happened after. Jackson was getting more and more angry and slightly jealous when he heard all that. 

Thank goodness for Jinyoung for being the voice of reason.

“Why are you still with him Bammie?”

“Because I love him hyung. I really really do”

“But he isn’t treating you right Bammie.”

“Maybe it’s my fault for suspecting him. I should trust him more. I shouldn’t have push him. Oh my god, what if something happens to him. What will I do hyung,” Bam Bam starting to panic.

“Bams, it's not your fault. Don’t you dare blame yourself. Wait till I get my hands on that…” Jackson was pacing up and down the living room.

“Honey bear, now it is not the time,” Jinyoung glaring at Jackson.

“Bammie, you stay here tonight kay. This is not a request but an order,” pulling Bam Bam to his feet while leading him to the guest room. Jinyoung made sure he was asleep before leaving the room.

“How could that guy do that to Bams? I ought to wring his neck,” Jackson was still very angry.

“Babe, calm down. It won’t help Bammie. Let’s get some sleep. At least we know he is safe here,” pulling Jackson towards their room.

 

Junhoe knew what Bam Bam said was true but he didn’t like being put on the spot and that pissed him off. He was speeding along the highway in his Impreza, trying to calm himself down.  _ Maybe I should just break up with him. It is easier and less messy. I can’t deal with my feelings for Mark and needing to care what Bam Bam thinks at the same time. It is fucking tiring.  _ Junhoe didn’t really care if he was breaking the law with his speeding. He just didn’t want to think. 

 

The next day, he was glad when his father had asked him to represent him in a meeting in Japan for the next week. The plus side was, Chanwoo would be joining him and he would have a week away from the stress and a week away from Bam Bam. Less likely to have more fights. Honestly speaking, he was emotionally tired. Tired of having to answer to Bam Bam. Tired of having his love not returned. He was just drained.

 

Bam Bam was distraught for the next one week as he was unable to locate Junhoe. His calls and messages were not picked up or replied. This was longer than before. Negative thoughts started to creep into his mind.  _ What if he got into an accident somewhere and had amnesia? What if he got lost somewhere and couldn’t find his way out?  _ All the what ifs was driving him crazy. His last resort was to message Chanwoo.

**Bam Bam:** Chanwoo, are you with Junhoe? Do you know where he is? Is he okay?

 

Chanwoo showed his message to Junhoe.

“Boy, how long are you going to ignore him?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t feel like dealing with him now Channie.”

“Either you break up with him or make up with him.”

Junhoe kept quiet.

**Chanwoo:** Hi Bams. Ya, he is with me. We are in Japan for a meeting at the moment. Last minute request from the boss to replace him. Will be back in a week.

 

It made Bam Bam feel slightly better knowing that Junhoe was safe.  _ Why doesn’t he answer my calls or my messages? Is he still mad at me? _ He decided to send him another text.

**Bam Bam:** Love, I’m sorry for being such a jealous ass. Forgive me? I love you and miss you so much.

Junhoe wasn’t sure if he should message him back. But maybe he should just to keep him from bothering him till he comes home.

**Junhoe:** Let’s talk about this when I’m home kay BB.

**Bam Bam:** Okay. Take care love :*

 

With just one message, Bam Bam felt himself calmed down. He felt his worries melt away.  _ At least he said we will talk about this. That’s a positive sign right? Why didn’t he tell me he loves me and miss me too? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I remembered why I strayed a bit from this. It was because I wanted to develope the other characters in this story. Seems confusing at the moment but this story has a long way more to go. Thanks for reading this long winded story of mine!


	57. Baring my soul to you

Jackson was feeling a bit nervous presenting this particular song that to JYP. It was something very close to his heart. For him, this was one of the most honest lyrics and music that he had ever written. It was Mark he thought of when he was writing the lyrics. Coincidentally, he wrote it when he was with the elder in Thailand on the rooftop after the JYP Nation concert. Deep down he knew, this song was about Mark and in a way for Mark. It is a message from his heart. 

As he waited for JYP to arrive, he could feel his palms sweating, his heart beating fast and hard, his body shaking. He didn’t know why he was feeling extremely nervous to sing this song to JYP. Maybe because it felt like he is going to bear his heart and soul to the world. To calm himself down, he closed his eyes and think back of the night at the rooftop. He remembered every single detail. What Mark was wearing, what he was sketching, the look on his face, his eyes. He remembered the emotions that he was feeling. The confusion, the longing, the love.  _ Love? _ He was so wrapped up in his world that he didn't even see or hear JYP walking in with Jinyoung.

“Jackson, I'm ready to hear your song or songs today. Start whenever you are ready,” commanded JYP.

Jackson nods his head, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began playing in the piano. 

 

_...I'm jealous of the rain _

_ That falls upon your skin _

_ It's closer than my hands have been _

_ I'm jealous of the rain _

_ I'm jealous of the wind _

_ That ripples through your clothes _

_ It's closer than your shadow _

_ Oh, I'm jealous of the wind _

 

_ 'Cause I wished you the best of _

_ All this world could give _

_ And I told you when you left me _

_ There's nothing to forgive _

_ But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was _

_ Heartbreak and misery _

_ It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way _

_ You're happy without me _

 

_ I'm jealous of the nights _

_ That I don't spend with you _

_ I'm wondering who you lay next to _

_ Oh, I'm jealous of the nights _

_ I'm jealous of the love _

_ Love that was in here _

_ Gone for someone else to share _

_ Oh, I'm jealous of the love _

 

_ 'Cause I wished you the best of _

_ All this world could give _

_ And I told you when you left me _

_ There's nothing to forgive _

_ But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was _

_ Heartbreak and misery _

_ It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way _

_ You're happy without me _

 

_ As I sink in the sand _

_ Watch you slip through my hands _

_ Oh, as I die here another day, yeah _

_ 'Cause all I do is cry behind this smile _

 

_ I wished you the best of _

_ All this world could give _

_ And I told you when you left me _

_ There's nothing to forgive _

_ But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was _

_ Heartbreak and misery _

_ It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way _

_ You're happy without me _

_ It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way _

_ You're happy without me... _

 

When Jackson had finished singing, he could feel tears stinging in his eyes. He tried his best to wipe them away furtively. His chest felt heavy. But he felt that this was one of the best he had ever written.

“Wow, that was really good Jacks. The lyrics… beautiful. I think you conveyed your feelings very well with this song. I hope to hear more like this,” said JYP.

“Thanks PD-nim. I actually have another song. Would you like to hear it?” Jackson was nervous but he wanted JYP to hear it. He wanted to get it out now. 

 

Jackson started to play his next song. He wrote this on New Year's Eve. He was reminiscing the time when he and Mark took a trip to see the stars. That night, he realize that he loves or loved Mark. It was a feeling he knew that was still there but he wasn't even sure if it was a past tense or future tense or present tense in every sense of the word. He tried to push the thoughts away and began singing again.

  
_...All I do _ __   
_ Is think about you _ __   
_ Sleep late and wake up then _ __   
_ I'll just stay in my bed _ __   
_ A little afternoon, I'll go get some food _ __   
_ Call up anyone, to go do something fun _ __   
__   
_ Tell me if there is a way _ __   
_ To fall out of love with you _ __   
_ Cause all I do, I do all day _ __   
_ Is missin' my time with you _ __   
__   
_ Now that I don't have you _ __   
_ It's all I do _ __   
_ I'll go to dance _ __   
_ Class ends at 9 pm _ __   
_ I'll go right back home again, oh _ __   
__   
_ Tell me if there is a way _ __   
_ To fall out of love with you _ __   
_ Cause all I do, I do all day _ __   
_ Is missin' my time with you _ __   
__   
_ Tell me what I should do _ __   
_ I'm on my knees, I pray _ __   
_ That I will be okay _ __   
_ You're just a memory to me _ __   
_ But still all I do, all day, is livin' a lie _ __   
_ Thinking what it'd be like if you stayed _ __   
__   
_ All I do, yeah _ __   
_ Just think about you _ __   
__   
_ So tell me if there is a way _ __   
_ To fall out of love with you _ __   
_ Cause all I do, I do all day _ __   
_ Is missin' my time with you _ __   
_ Tell me what I should do _ __   
__   
_ It's all I do _ __   
_ It's nothing new _ __   
_ It's all I do _ __   
_ Is think about you... _ __   
  


At the end of this song, he felt worned out. He felt emotionally tired and it shows in his face. He kept thinking over and over what does those two songs mean to him. Why is he feeling like that after singing it. Jinyoung saw the look on his face and decided to just hold him and just stroking his hair. He just lets Jinyoung baby him. After half an hour just being held, Jackson looked up at Jinyoung, “Thanks babe.” 

“You okay honey bear?”

Jackson gave him a smile.

“JYP PD-nim loves the songs.”

“Really boo?”

Jinyoung nods his head, “ Go see him when you feel better he says. The songs were really good.”

 

Jackson goes to see JYP. 

“Sorry about that PD-nim,” Jackson was rubbing his neck nervously.

“It's okay Jackson. Those songs were really really good. I could feel your emotions. You were really telling a story about how you are feeling,” praised JYP.

Jackson kept quiet and kept his head down. JYP went over and ruffles his hair.

“Record them. I'm thinking that these two songs should be made into MVs,” smiling affectionately at the idol. Jackson looks up at JYP.

“Really?”

JYP nods his head, “your ideas seems to be coming in leaps and bounds, I think Mark could help design the set too. What do you think? I like his ideas and seeing some of the work he had done with other idols, I think he is a suitable candidate but I’m thinking of another company as well cause Mark might be busy with his new ventures and all. The last I heard from JB’s father, he has more projects lined up by JB.”

Jackson finally smiled but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to work with Mark on these two songs. He wasn’t ready for Mark to hear the songs but deep down he knew that Mark would know what is best for his MV as Mark knows him best after Jinyoung. _ Why was I so emotional singing both the songs? It wasn’t a love confession or anything. Is it because… _

 

 

He really wanted to hear Mark’s voice after his meeting with JYP. He decided to go to the rooftop and call him.

“Hello Ka Yee. How may you help me?”

“W-w-what?”

Mark started laughing. It was seldom that he could make the younger speechless.

“Tuan Yi En!”

Mark continued laughing.

“Yes?”

“Silly monkey.”

“What do you want? Unlike you, some people need to do hard labour as their livelihood.”

“Oi. It’s not as if you are carrying bricks okay.”

Mark chuckles, “Are you okay Ka Yee?”

“Yeah. Just wanted to hear your voice Yi En.”

“Did something happen? Is Jinyoung okay?”

“Don’t worry. He is fine. I’m fine.”

Jackson sighs.  _ Why is he being so considerate? He was even thinking of Jinyoung. _

“You sure you okay Ka Yee?”

_ I miss you Yi En. I miss holding you. I miss everything about you. Why am I feeling like this? _

“Yes Yi En. Had a great talk with JYP about my latest songs so I’m feeling pretty good.”

“Liar.”

_ Why is Ka Yee lying? Is he really okay? But I don’t think he is ready to talk about it just yet. _

“Hey! Did I tell you Ka Yee? I think my brand is almost good to go. Just a few things to settle and I am ready to launch it.”

“Really? That’s good news. Make sure you send me some merch so I can help you promote.”

“Yah… Cheapskate. You are suppose to support me by buying them,” tease Mark.

Jackson was laughing now.

“Of course I will Yi En. Anything for you.”

Mark could feel himself blushing. He knew that Jackson would do anything for him, that was when they were together. But to hear it now, it was kind of weird but kind of nice in a way.  _ Snap out of it Mark. He is just being a good friend. _

“Yi En, you still there? I call you to talk to you, you know. Not to remain quiet.”

“Then you should have called somebody else.”

“You ungrateful punk!”

Mark chuckles.

“Hope you feel better Ka Yee. I gotta go. Need to settle some designs by today. I’ll catch up with you on the covers asap.”

“Thanks Yi En. See you soon.”

_ I miss you Yi En. I really really do but please get out of my head. I’m driving myself crazy just like my own song. I’m driving myself insane. But I can’t help it dammit. Come on Jackson. Think of Jinyoung. Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung. Your boyfriend Jinyoung. Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:-  
> Jealous- Labrinth
> 
> All I do- Yuna


	58. Inevitable

JB knew that technically Mark's project with Junhoe was still ongoing until the younger's house was complete. Technically it was Daddy Im’s fault that he was feeling jealous. If Daddy Im didn't suggest Mark to Uncle Koo, his boyfriend wouldn't be hanging around the younger guy. But JB knew that it wasn't Mark's fault that he was feeling insecure. It was his own as the elder had already explained everything to him so it was up to himself to stop that feeling. Mark had been assuring him since day one, so the least he could do was to caged the green monster in him. JB ended up complaining to Youngjae about it.

“YJ, what do I do?” whines JB.

“What's the matter hyung?”

“I can't help feeling jealous of Junhoe. I don't like feeling this way,” putting his head on the table.

“Hyung, I'm sure Mark hyung only has eyes for you,” feeling his heart break a little.

“I know all that YJ but I can't help it. Mark is so gorgeous and nice and who wouldn't fall in love with him,” JB frowning a little.

“That's true hyung but at the end of the day, it is you whom he returns home to. It is you that he tells his day to. It is you that is the receiving end of his hugs and kisses hyung.”

“I guess you are right YJ. Thanks for listening. You are truly a sunshine,” giving Youngjae a warm smile.

“No problem hyung,” mustering up his brightest smile even though there is a thunderstorm in his heart.

 

Youngjae made his way home to Suzy. It was a long day and it ended as an even longer day when JB confided in him. It was comforting to come home and be greeted by the smell of home cooked food. Food for the tummy and for the soul.

“Sunshine, is that you?” Suzy calling out from the kitchen.

“Yes sweetie. It's me,” walking towards the kitchen to give Suzy a kiss.

“Dinner is ready. Go wash up first k.”

Youngjae nods his head. He ended up crying under the shower again. He felt so heart broken seeing JB like that but he was even more heartbroken knowing that he didn't remember the kiss. When he finally came out of the bathroom, his eyes was puffy and red. Suzy knew there was something off about him ever since he came home. It only took Suzy to ask him one question that made him broke down in front of her.

“Are you okay sunshine?”

Youngjae shakes his head and started sobbing. Suzy quickly went to where he was and wrapped her arms around him.

“What's the matter sunshine? Wanna tell me about it?” Rubbing soothing circles on his back. Youngjae sighs.

“Remember the night I was out drinking with JB hyung?”

Suzy nods.

“Well, he was drunk right? And I even brought him home cause he couldn't drive. I didn't want anything to happen to him. So I put him in the spare room. And then...”

“And then what sunshine?”

“He kissed me. Like an open mouth kiss. I should be ecstatic right? But it didn't really feel right but I didn't want it to end. I didn't even care he was drunk cause that is the closest I was gonna be with him…”

“Then…”

“He called me baby. Said that he misses his baby... The only person he calls baby is…”

Youngjae started sobbing again.

“Sunshine…”

“I know it's stupid to wish but sweetie… I couldn't help but wanted it to be real. Selfishly I wished I could be the one that puts his heart back together again.”

Suzy didn't know what to say. She just held him close and stroke his hair. Letting him let it all out. There they were, two person who was in love with the one that they could never have, holding each other on the kitchen floor.

 

 

At the other side of town, Yugyeom was out with Yerin. As everybody knows, Yugyeom was a gentle giant that seldom gets pissed. But when he saw Bam Bam so distraught, he was so angry at Junhoe. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling that protective over the stylist. He was complaining to Yerin about it when she suddenly stopped him midway.

“Dear, I think we should break up.”

That stunned Yugyeom for a little while.

“Why?”

“I’ve been feeling like this for quite some time now. I think you have been feeling like this since the beginning.”

“Yerin…”

“It’s okay dear. I think we just didn’t want to hurt each other and when people thought we were together, it was much easier to say we were then to deny it right?”

Yugyeom kept quiet. It's true he had been feeling like that since the beginning. 

“So what happens now Yerin?”

“We can still be friends. I mean, I think we are more suited to be friends then anything. Don’t you think?”

Yugyeom smiled and nods his head.

“Thank you Yerin. You are the best!”

“I know dear. You too. Best friends?”

“Of course!”

Even though they broke up but they both left happier than before. They had slip into an easy friendship mode even while they were dating. They didn’t even realize that they never had those romantic feelings like other couples would have. Yes they would kiss and even slept with each other but that was them going through the motions. Going through what people expected of them. Their mutual friends would always say they envy how they are friends first then lovers. Yugyeom was relief. It was a very adult thing for them to do. Now the only thing is to let people know. Might be awkward but they are after all grownups.

 

 

Junhoe went to see Bam Bam a few days after he had returned from Japan. Bam Bam threw himself at Junhoe when he opened the door.

“Love, I’m so sorry. Please don’t stay mad at me. I don’t know what got into me,” Bam Bam holding tight onto Junhoe.

“BB, I don’t think I can do this anymore. It’s like a vicious cycle. You not trusting me. Me getting mad at you. Us fighting. I think we should take a break from each other.”

“No. Please Junhoe. I’ll do better. I promise. We can get through this,” pleads Bam Bam.

“I’m not sure about this BB. I don’t want to keep hurting you. You deserve so much more than this,” cupping Bam Bam’s face while wiping his tears away.

“No. We can make this work. Just please try?” Bam Bam was pleading at Junhoe. Junhoe kept quiet.

“Please… We can work through this. I know we can.”

“Bams...” 

“Please love… please.”

“Okay,” Junhoe kissing him on the temple.

Junhoe knows he shouldn’t be doing this but he really didn’t want to hurt the stylist. He might not love him the way Bam Bam wants him to but he does care for the stylist. 

 

After they had the talk, their relationship seem to be better for a while. They seem to be back to normal. But after a few weeks, Junhoe feels the burden of keeping up with the pretense. He really feels like he couldn’t keep up anymore. So he started to spend more and more time at work to avoid Bam Bam, hoping that he would take a hint. But the more he pulls away, the more clingy Bam Bam becomes. 

 

He was hiding at his condo one afternoon when Mark dropped by. The construction and painting works was done. It was now the decoration and furniture part. Mark was there to make sure that the place was prepared for the next step when he found Junhoe lying in the middle of the living room with his eyes close. Mark walked over and sat next to him.

“Hey. starfish. You okay?”

Junhoe opened one eye and look at him for a while and closed his eye again. What surprised him most was that he felt Mark lied next to him and just kept quiet. They were both like that for about 30 minutes before Junhoe decided to talk.

“Mark…”

“What’s the matter starfish?”

Junhoe found that nickname a bit cute and not suitable for him even though it was his.

“I fucked up.”

“With?”

“Bam Bam.”

“What happened?”

“We’ve been arguing so much lately. I mean it is a vicious cycle. We fight. We make up. We fight. We make up. I’m getting tired. I just want it all to end.”

“What are you guys fighting about? Mind if I ask?”

Junhoe remained silent. 

“Have you guys talk about it?” Mark continued.

“That’s the thing. We did. We kept talking about it but it still doesn’t solve anything. I’ve told Bam Bam that I don’t think I can do this but he keeps telling me to keep trying. I don’t know if I can keep trying anymore Mark. I’m tired.”

“What is it that keeps you from trying harder?”

“My heart?”

“Did you tell him, Junhoe?”

“Should I?”

“What is your heart telling you?”

“It’s telling me to stop hurting him.”

“Then?”

“Telling him the reason will hurt him the most. But I also have been telling him that I don’t think I can do this anymore and that it would be best for us to take a break but he keeps convincing me to try and I keep saying yes.”

It was Mark’s turn to be silent. He feels like he was treading on dangerous territory. 

“Mark, I wasn’t lying when I told him I wanted to give us as in him and I a try. But we didn’t start out that way you know.”

Mark kept quiet as it seems like Junhoe was pouring his heart out and he didn’t want to disrupt him.

“I met Bam Bam at a club few months ago when he bought me a drink. Then we flirted and made out and the night ended with him giving me his number. From there onwards, we became fuck buddies. We made rules of not asking for more from the other. I know you must be appalled but that's the truth and I would never lie to you Mark. It was going on for a while, around the same time I met you and when I got to know you, I changed my ways. You made me want to be a better person. I was so ready to end things between him and I. Ending our arrangement... Remember the time we met outside the Thai restaurant? I panicked when JB hyung asked about me and Bam Bam. But after that, I really wanted to give him and I a try. So I tried my best.I really did. But…”

“But what Junhoe? You do know this is all very fucked up right?”

“I know. But, no matter how much I want to forget what I feel about you, my heart wouldn’t let me Mark. It is so obvious that Bam Bam could see right through me. I kept denying it as I don’t want to hurt him. But I don’t think I can do that anymore Mark.”

“Junhoe…”

“I like starfish better.”

“You know you need to make things right. Do it for Bam Bam. He deserves the truth. That’s the least you could do for him. I think he is so in love with you that he is willing to look past your faults and flaws. It's not fair. He is a nice guy.”

“I know. But the truth will hurt him more.”

“Junhoe…”

“I know. But what will happen between you two? What if he gets mad at you?”

“That will be between me and him.”

“I’m sorry Mark.”

“What’s done is done.”

“I know.”

“Talk to him soon.”

“I will.”

“I better go. Take care Junhoe.”

“I like starfish better.”

Mark got up and began to walk away when he felt a hand pulling him back.

“Junhoe…”

“Starfish. I just need to say it once…”

“Don’t.”

“I just need you to hear it once Mark.”

“Junhoe…”

“I love you Mark, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out. I just love you Mark. I really really do.” 

Junhoe kissed Mark on the forehead and releases Mark’s hand. Mark walked out the door and never looked back. Junhoe let the tears flow freely knowing that he will never bother Mark again. Knowing that he wouldn’t have the pleasure of calling him his friend again and it hurts. How he wished that things would end differently. If only he had never met Bam Bam then maybe all this can be avoided.

Junhoe knew it was inevitable. He picked up his phone and called Bam Bam.


	59. I can't make you love me

It had been a few weeks since they fought. Bam Bam really thought that things had gotten better but recently, Junhoe was being distant and he suspects the other was avoiding him. Bam Bam wanted to fight for them. He really did. But he kinda knew that Junhoe’s heart isn’t in it at all. He could feel it and it was all a lost cause. When he got a call from Junhoe, somehow he knew it was the end. But he wants to hear it from Junhoe himself. He wants to see it in his eyes. He needs to know for once and for all and he hopes to all the supreme being in the world that he was ready for the answer.

 

Junhoe was sitting next to Bam Bam on one of the benches at Hangang Park. They just sat there, not talking to each other for almost 20 minutes. Both didn't know what to say. Both not sure who to start or where to start. Junhoe felt like a coward but he was emotionally burned out from seeing Mark that noon. He had made a final promise to the elder that he would tell Bam Bam the truth. It was the least he could do. He was so broken inside and didn’t feel like making the other as broken as he is. He took a deep breath but before Junhoe could say anything, it was Bam Bam who broke the silence.

 

“I know what you are and how you are and I accept you as you are. I want you to be with me and only me. Wholeheartedly. I want you to love me the way that I love you. So tell me the truth Junhoe. I want to be able to look at you and not feel hurt by you. You can’t choose who you love but I can’t let things stay the same anymore,” tears was running down Bam Bam’s face.

“I know and like you said, you can’t choose who you love Bams,” sighs Junhoe. He looked so vulnerable. Like a child being reprimanded for wanting something.

“You know, I close my eyes when I’m with you, so that I won't see the love you don't feel when you're holding me. Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't and you can't make your heart feel something it won't. Tell me what you want Junhoe. Please. Cause I can’t live like this anymore,” begs Bam Bam.

“I want Mark,” and for once, Junhoe broke down and cried. Bam Bam could feel his heart breaking. Crumbling into a million pieces. Not knowing if he could pick up all the pieces after this. He kissed Junhoe on the forehead one last time and left.

 

It took every ounce of strength that was left in him to just walk away. To walk away from the man that he had learned to love so unconditionally. To walk away from the man that he had only wanted in his life. To walk away from the man that had crush him indefinitely. It was the hardest thing that he had ever had to do. It started to rain. It was as if the heavens understood what Bam Bam was feeling at that moment.  _ How do I pick up the pieces now? _

 

 

Mark went home and told JB about what happened between him and Junhoe at the condo. At first he didn't want to but it was better if he heard it from him first before it gets awkward between him and Bam Bam. Another thing was because JB’s and Junhoe’s companies were sort of partners for projects now, Mark didn't want it to be awkward between JB and Junhoe.

“B, I've got something to tell you but promise you won't get mad.”

“If it's got anything to do with Junhoe I can't promise you that baby. But I'll try.”

“B…”

“Baby…”

“Things might get a bit weird between Bam Bam and I after this.”

“Why?”

“Junhoe confessed to me he likes me quite some time ago BUT I turned him down.”

“HE WHAT?” 

Mark sighs.  _ This is not going well. _ Mark sat down on the sofa, putting his head between his hands.

“Few weeks ago, he told me he has feelings for me but I turned him down. Not long after that, he and Bam Bam got together. Today, he told me again but…”

“But what baby?” JB was trying to remain as calm as possible but by the way he clenched his mouth, Mark knew he was furious.

“It seems like he is breaking up with Bam Bam... because of me.”

“I told you baby! I told you from the beginning but you wouldn't believe me. Now look what happened! Bam Bam is caught in the aftermath of it all.”

Mark was quiet. He was sniffling quietly hoping that the younger didn't and couldn't hear him. He felt bad. He felt like he betrayed Bam Bam. He wished that he had never met Junhoe or even Bam Bam. He had grown attached to the stylist ever since they met during JYP Nation in Thailand. He reminded him of his own little brother back in the states.

 

JB was going to confront Mark when he heard sniffles from the elder. He went closer to Mark and saw that tears was running down his face. He knelt down in front of him.

“Baby, I wasn't yelling at you. I'm sorry.”

“It's not you B. It’s just…” Mark sighs.

“What baby?”

“I'm the cause of Bam Bam and Junhoe's breakup. It's because of me, Bam Bam is losing the love of his life. He is going to hate me B.”

“Baby, it isn't your fault. Junhoe falling in love with you isn't your fault.”

“Why does it feel like it is? Why does he have to fall in love with me.”

“Well, it is not your fault for their breakup. It is Junhoe’s own fault. He got himself into it when he knew his heart wasn’t in it. The consequence of it was unfortunately Bam Bam, baby” Jaebum pulled Mark into his embrace trying to sooth the elder. Even though Jaebum was furious but he knew it wasn’t Mark’s fault that all this happened. It wasn’t Mark’s fault for making Junhoe fall in love with him. It wasn’t Junhoe’s fault for falling in love with Mark either. He understood how Junhoe felt. It was like the first time he met Mark. He just fell. He fell in love with the same quiet and shy guy. The difference is, he was lucky to be able to fall in love with him over and over and over again and have his love returned.

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was furious when they found out that Bam Bam and Junhoe had broken up. Even though it was amicable, they were still angry on the younger’s behalf. But they couldn’t bring themselves to be angry at Mark. It wasn’t his fault. Even Bam Bam couldn’t bring himself to be angry at Mark but he couldn’t help but feel hurt everytime he hears his name or sees him. It was painful to see the reason he lost the love of his life right in front of him. It was painful to see that he wasn’t good enough for Junhoe to make him forget about Mark. It was just painful for him cause he considers Mark like an older brother. He tries to avoid meeting up with Mark whenever it is possible. Mark seem to understand his need to not be around him too. Mark would make it a point to leave for an appointment or something if they do meet up. Sometimes that made Bam Bam feel even worse but he doesn’t want to care. He wanted to be selfish for himself. He wants to mend his broken heart first before making amends with the elder.

 

Junhoe on the other hand was no better. He took two weeks off from work after that and travel to UK with Chanwoo and the boys. He needed to go far away from Seoul just for a little while and he had missed UK. He and Chanwoo had fun bringing the other boys around. It just felt nice. Though from time to time he would feel an ache in his heart but he knew he would recover. When? He don’t know but someday he will. Traveling with his best friends was the first step for him. But sometimes, when he was left with his own thoughts, especially at night, he couldn’t help but think of Mark. He thinks about the first time they met. The time they spent doing up his house and especially the time when they were in the jungle. He missed the elder. Sometimes he feels like his heart would burst cause it couldn’t keep all the emotions he was feeling in. 


	60. Picking up the broken pieces

Yugyeom was out clubbing with his friends one night when he saw Bam Bam sitting on the bar alone. He could see that he was drinking but he thought he would just go say hi anyway.

“Hi Bams.”

Bam Bam slowly turned and look at Yugyeom. By the looks of it, he seems tipsy.

“Hi Yugyeom! What are you doing here?” giving Yugyeom a hug. 

Yugyeom could feel him swaying and was unsteady on his feet.

“Dancing with my friends. You alone?”

“Drink with me!”

Yugyeom thought it would be better for him to be around him incase he gets drunk.

“Okay.”

As soon as Yugyeom agreed, Bam Bam started ordering more and more drinks and was visibly getting drunker by the minute. It was as if he knew that he had somebody to watch his back when he gets drunk.

Yugyeom had lost count on how many drinks that Bam Bam had when he stopped him.

“Alright, time to get you home Bams. You had enough. Let’s go,” pulling Bam Bam on his feet.

“But I still wanna drink. I can still drink,” falling on his feet when he tried to prove to Yugyeom he wasn’t drunk.

“Okay, let’s go get drinks at another place,” putting his arm around his waist and shoulder so that he could help Bam Bam to walk.

“Yeay!” slurring on his words.

As soon as Bam Bam got into the car, he fell right to sleep muttering about something that Yugyeom couldn’t hear. When they reach Bam Bam’s house, Yugyeom had to lightly slap him to wake him up which kinda work. But Yugyeom still had to help him up the stairs. Once he opened the door, it seems like Bam Bam was on autopilot. He was running into his bathroom to throw up.

“Bams, you okay?” Yugyeom knocking on the bathroom door.

All he could hear was Bam Bam retching.

He went into the kitchen to take a glass of water and search for aspirin.

It was 15 minutes later when Bam Bam finally walked out of the bathroom.

“Ugh… I need to take a shower and change. Wait a minute Yugyeom.”

“You sure you can?”

“Yeah, feel a bit better after getting it all out.”

It was another 15 minutes before Bam Bam came out. Yugyeom gave him the water and aspirin.

“Thanks.”

“I think I better make a move now. You take care kay.”

Bam Bam pulled his hand and quickly lets go.

“Could you please stay a while?”

Yugyeom looked at him confused.

“It’s just that I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Yugyeom just sat back down while Bam Bam switch on the TV. They just sat there in silence for a while when Bam Bam started talking incoherently. He was talking about Junhoe. From how they met to how they got together to how they broke. He just talk and talk and talk until he fell asleep. Yugyeom feels sad and angry for him but he understood Junhoe’s actions. Not that he wanted to point it out to Bam Bam but he understood.

 

 

Since that day, it seems like a bond had been forged. Bam Bam would call up Yugyeom to hang out together. They found out that they were the same age and have many things in common. Movies, lunch, dinners, concerts, you name it. They became really good friends. Naturally, being friends with Yugyeom meant that they would see JB and Mark from time to time but Bam Bam would avoid it if he knew that Mark would be around. Yugyeom would always give Bam Bam a heads up. Sometimes he would still go but he could see that Mark would be the one giving excuse to leave early. He sometimes appreciate the gesture but at times he feels angry because he feels like Mark is pitying him. Seeing Mark reminded him of Junhoe. It reminded him how inadequate he was against the elder and he hates it.

 

Sometimes Bam Bam wants to message Junhoe. He misses him a lot. He almost did for a few times but he told himself that it was useless. That it was a waste of time. That the other does not feel the same. He had to keep telling himself that even though it hurts like a gut wrenching-cannot breath type of hurt. He always wonders if Junhoe was missing him the way he misses him. But deep down he knew that Junhoe would be feeling that towards Mark. He feels broken-hearted and he had been listening to Brandy’s song Broken-hearted on repeat to make himself better but nopes, that wasn’t the case. It made him feel even more like shit.

 

But Bam Bam did lapse one time and actually called Junhoe. It was in the middle of the night and he was feeling very nostalgic about the time he and Junhoe spent on his bed. Junhoe had moved into his new place by then and he was actually sketching at his balcony. As usual, he would be sketching Mark when he saw Bam Bam’s name on his phone. He knew that he shouldn’t pick up the call as much as Bam Bam knew he shouldn’t be calling, but he hoped that all is well with the stylist.

“Hello? Bam Bam-ah? Is that you?”

Bam Bam felt his heart stop when he heard his voice. He missed that husky voice of his.

“Hi l-lo… I mean hi Junhoe. Yes, its me. How are you?”

“I’m fine. How about you?”

“Kind of okay I guess.”

They lapse into silence. Not knowing what to say to each other. Not knowing if they should continue talking or put down the phone.

“I miss you.”

“Bam Bam, let’s not do this.”

“I can’t help it. Everything reminds me of you especially my bed. Junhoe I really really really miss you.”

Tears falling down Bam Bam’s face.

“I think I better go. Take good care of yourself. Bye.”

With that, Junhoe puts down his phone and continues sketching. It had been a few weeks since they broke up and Junhoe was slowly picking himself up. He concentrated a lot on his work. He remains professional with JB. If they had to deal with Mark for some reason, Junhoe made sure he ask Chanwoo to go in his place as he doesn’t think he can see Mark without caving in. JB on the other hand seems to understand and was really nice to him. Maybe he was just being professional but it is nice in a way since he was quite new in the industry and he was learning a lot from him. 

 

 

During this time, Yugyeom found himself more and more enamoured by the stylist. Beneath that tough exterior was a fluffy person. Bam Bam might act nonchalant about things but deep down he does. He was the complete opposite of what he portrays to people. He acts older than he should but he feels like Bam Bam is more himself when he is with him, younger. He knows that Bam Bam is very vulnerable deep down but tries to be strong. So when Bam Bam called him sobbing one night, Yugyeom quickly drove to his place to be with him. As soon as he knocks on the door, he found himself an armful of Bam Bam. Sobbing in his arms. Yugyeom had to slowly guide him into his house and onto the sofa. He just held him, rubbing soothing circles on his back, letting him cry his heart out. It was actually a relief for Yugyeom to see him crying as ever since the night Bam Bam shared with him the story of Junhoe and him, the stylist didn’t cry. He didn’t cry when he told Yugyeom about Junhoe wanting Mark or that he couldn’t lie anymore. He didn’t cry then talking about his heartache. So to see Bam Bam crying now was a good thing. He was actually worried that Bam Bam internalizing everything.

 

He doesn’t remember when did Bam Bam stop crying or when did he carried Bam Bam to bed. He doesn’t remember when did they start making out. All he knew that he wanting to soothe the stylist. All he knew he wanted to erase the pain that Bam Bam was feeling. He only knew that if that was what Bam Bam wanted, he would give him what he needs. Yugyeom wasn’t thinking. He just knew that Bam Bam’s lips was delicious and warm. He just knew that it was intoxicating to kiss him. He just knew that if Bam Bam found comfort in kissing him, then let it be. After a while, it seemed like the stylist had fallen asleep. Yugyeom tucked him in and left.

 

After that night, it seems like a normal occurrence for them to end up kissing each other. They never talk about it. It just happens. It was very vanilla. Just kissing and maybe some tongues. Nothing below the neck. Hands only above the waist. It was like an unwritten rule between them. Both of them were single, young and healthy. Sometimes they have needs. But Yugyeom could not but feel like he was falling for the stylist. I mean, it's not like they spend all the time kissing. They would talk a lot and watch movies and go out for dinner and everything. It's just that kissing is something that happens at the end of the night before Yugyeom goes home. He didn’t dare to talk to him about it. He was afraid to lose what they have. It was nice being friends. So he thought if the only way for him to keep their friendship is to just remain silent about it, so be it. 

 

Bam Bam on the other hand found that Yugyeom was a nice distraction. He even lets him kiss him. Little does Yugyeom know, is that Bam Bam sometimes imagine him as Junhoe. He knows he shouldn’t be doing that but he was still so in love with Junhoe. But sometimes he found himself wondering if he shouldn’t be doing that but Yugyeom never said anything. He might be taking advantage of that but it was nice to have him around. It seems like Yugyeom was trying to help him in a way. Being with Yugyeom was just nice. It was easy.  _ Maybe we could give it a try. Doesn’t hurt.  _

 

So, one night, while they were making out as usual after dinner, Bam Bam decided to approach that subject with Yugyeom.

“Yugyeommie, can we talk about something?”

“Sure, what is it Bams?”

“What are we doing? What‘s this?”

“Er… Kissing? Duh!”

“I know that you idiot!” laughs Bam Bam.

“I don’t know. It seems like you needed it.”

“Well, I do. But do you?”

“It is kinda nice. We are friends after all.”

“What if I say I don’t just want to be friends?”

“What are you talking about Bams?”

“How about we give this a try? You and I?”

“What if it doesn’t work out?”

“We can always be friends again, I think.”

“That’s true.”

“So, what do you think Yugyeom?”

“Are you sure about this Bams? I mean after all, you and…”

“Yeah. I’m sure. I mean I gotta start somewhere right?”

“Okay. Let’s do this.” 

Holding out his fist towards Bam Bam.

“Seriously? A fist bump?” rolling his eyes but he bump his fist anyways.

“Then?”

Bam Bam gave him an evil smile and pulled him in for a kiss. But this time, it seems like it was lace with a little bit of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I got YugBam out of my system... Let's see where this story leads to... 
> 
> Sorry for the slow update as I wasn't around last week. Thanks for hanging around...


	61. Will I always feel like this?

Ever since that day, it seems like Yugyeom and Bam Bam’s relationship was getting better, what they thought was experimental was slowly blossoming into something real for both of them. When Mark, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Suzy, Yerin and even Junhoe heard about it, they were happy and relief. They were glad that the stylist had finally gotten himself out of it. Though Mark was still a bit sad as the relationship between him and Bam Bam would never be the same again but he was happy that he was with someone like Yugyeom.

 

Yugyeom would tell Mark about him and Bam Bam which made the elder happy. He knew that Yugyeom was telling him all that to let him know in a way that Bam Bam was feeling better and doesn’t hold any resentment against him anymore. He just doesn’t know how to approach it. Mark understands but he wasn’t one to force another person on what to do. When all them are hanging out, Bam Bam actually makes an effort to go even though he knows that Mark will be around. Though he wouldn’t approach the elder or wants to approach the elder. He even makes an effort to tell Yugyeom to tell Mark that he doesn’t have to leave. Though it was still a bit awkward but they could still be around each other.

 

Ever since that day, whenever Jaebum wants to get intimate, Mark seems to find excuses that he is tired or not in the mood or he always has something to do or somewhere to go. Even if it is in the middle of the night. Jaebum found it odd but he never push it as he knows if he does, Mark would just retreat more into his shell. He didn’t know what to do and hell, he was getting blue balls for goodness sake. Masturbating wasn’t as satisfying as sex and he has needs after all. But straying never cross his mind at all. He doesn’t know what to say or do and it was by some weird chance that Jackson called him out for a drink out of the blue. They haven’t seen each other for a few weeks as the idol was busy with his album and schedules around. JB gladly accepted it while Mark just said he wanted to stay at home. 

 

“Hyung you made it,” hugging JB.

“Hi Jacks. Long time no see. How are you? Where is Jinyoung?” ask Jaebum after releasing the idol.

“Jinyoung wanted to catch up on his reading and sleep. Where is Mark hyung?”

“He said he didn’t feel like coming out.”

Jackson lead JB to the bar and ordered beers and some snacks. They were updating each other about what is happening with them. Laughing at stories that were told. Having a good time when Jackson would notice that JB would lapse into silence from time to time and Jackson would have to coax him into talking.

“Hyung, what’s wrong? Did you and Mark hyung fight?”

“No. It’s not like that,” as JB sighs.

“Then?”

“How do I say this? I’m not sure how to word it but…”

“Just spit it out hyung. We are grown ups here.”

“Fine. I’ll just say it. But you better not laugh at me idol. I’ll punch you in the face if you do,” JB threatening Jackson.

Jackson crossed his heart, smiling and waited for JB to continue. JB rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t been getting any lately okay and it’s making me cranky.”

Jackson paused awhile before laughing like a mad man at the bar.

“Don’t make me regret this Jacks,” JB glaring at him.

Jackson was still laughing but he was really trying his best to calm down. It took him a full minute to actually take a deep breath before speaking.

“Why don’t, you know, get it on with Mark hyung,” Jackson elbowing the elder.

“You think I didn’t try? But he keeps letting me down gently. I don’t know why is he like that. I mean we had a very healthy sex life before but all of a sudden he became cold,” sighs JB.

“TMI but did anything happen before all this forced abstinence happen?” asked Jackson.

“Well, the fiasco with Junhoe and Bam Bam happened. Ever since then.”

Then it seems like the information just sank into both of them. 

“Do you think he is feeling guilty hyung?”

“Maybe but why? He didn’t cheat with Junhoe or anything. I’m sure of that.”

“Maybe cause of Bam Bam, hyung. He was close to him before that fiasco happened.”

“But it wasn’t his fault. If it was anybody’s fault it would be Junhoe’s,” JB feeling a bit angry again.

“I think Mark hyung feels it is partly his fault. If he didn’t meet Junhoe and that bastard didn’t fall in love with him, then none of this would happen.”

“Then wouldn’t I be blamed as well? I introduced Mark to Junhoe,” sighs JB again.

“Yeah then it’s totally your fault hyung,” Jackson teasing JB.

“Oi! Not helping Jacks!”

Jackson chuckles.

“Talk to him, hyung. Assure him, convince him. I’m sure he is just feeling like he was the cause of everything. Bam Bam has Yugyeom now anyway. It will all be fine. You know how he can be at times hyung. Feeling like the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hoping that everything will always work out.”

“Yeah, that’s true. You know him well Jacks. But thanks for listening to me.”

“Now enough talking and more drinking,” bringing his mug to JB’s.

JB smiled. It wasn’t long till Jackson’s phone was ringing.

“Your ball and chain is calling idol. Let’s go home,” tease JB. Jackson pouts. They finished up their drinks and went home.

 

 

Mark was still up and was sketching in their study room when JB got home. It was already around 2.00am. JB went in there and wrapped his arms around Mark kissing his shoulder.

“Hi baby, why are you still up?”

“Trying to get some ideas while waiting for you B. How’s Jackson and Jinyoung?”

“It was only Jackson and I. Jinyoung wanted to catch up on reading and sleep. I missed you baby.”

Burying his face into the crook of Mark’s neck.

“I miss you too B.”

“No baby. I miss you, miss you.”

JB started kissing and nibbling on Mark’s neck, his lower half grinding against Mark.

“I’m tired B.”

Mark was trying to pull himself away from JB. But he couldn’t as JB’s grip was really tight.

“Baby, talk to me, please,” JB talking against his skin.

“B, please.”

“Baby, it’s not your fault. It would have happened eventually. You cannot blame yourself for Bam Bam’s heartbreak. You did not do anything. Why are you blaming yourself baby?”

Mark started sniffling.

“If anyone was to be blamed in this, then it should be me, baby. If I didn't introduce you to him, then all this could be avoided. He wouldn’t have met you and he wouldn’t have fallen for you. Bam Bam wouldn’t have got caught up in all this.”

Mark turned around and held JB’s face.

“It’s not your fault B. How could you say that. No. How would you know he would fall in love with me or would end up with Bam Bam. No. it’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. If anybody was to be blamed, it would be Junhoe.”

JB smiled.

“Exactly baby. No one is to be blame in this.”

Mark smiled. Mark hugged JB tight. Feeling the weight of his shoulders lifting. He should have talk about this with JB earlier.

“I should have spoken to you about this earlier B.”

“I should have been more intune with your thoughts baby.”

“Lesson learned.”

“Yups, lesson learned.”

JB began kissing and biting Mark’s neck not to gently again. Hands cupping his ass.

“Now can we have sex again baby,” whispered JB. Mark blushed.

“I made it hard for you isn’t it B. Sorry?”

“Make it up to me right now baby,” JB whined.

“Your wish is my command.”

Mark pulled JB towards the room. JB wasted no time in stripping Mark and had the elder laughing at his impatience.

“What’s your rush B?”

“I’m tired with playing with myself okay. I want to play with you right now! Now enough talking and more sex please and I don’t mean one round k. You’ve deprived me long enough. I’m going to go until you cannot leave this bed later,” growled JB. Mark felt the arousal flowing through him just by the sound of JB’s voice. But Mark felt like teasing him a bit more by pretending that he has other things to do. JB was having none of it and pulled him right into bed and have his way with him. They spent the whole night making love.


	62. Can we be friends again

It has been quite some time since Jackson and Jinyoung spent time with their little rag tag of a group as they were busy with schedules. So when Jackson and Jinyoung had the free time, they decided to meet up with Mark, JB, Youngjae,  Bam Bam and Yugyeom. They made plans to have dinner and drinks. Jackson also knew that things hasn’t been rosy between Mark and Bam Bam but he missed both of them. He decided to just let Mark know about his plans so that the elder could decide whether he was comfortable to join them or not.

 

**Ka Yee:** Yi En, you there?

**Yi En:** Yes.

**Ka Yee:** Did JB tell you about tonight?

**Yi En:** Yes he did.

**Ka Yee:** You ok with that?

**Yi En:** I don’t think I’ll be joining you guys.

**Ka Yee:** Why not?

Mark didn’t feel like replying the idol. He knew that Jackson knew why he didn’t want to join them. Jackson wasn’t taking no for an answer. He wanted to see all of them including Mark. He missed him. Jackson decided to call Mark. Mark was contemplating whether to pick up his call or not. He knew what the younger was up to and he really didn’t feel like it.

“Hello Ka Yee. The answer is still no,” said Mark as he picked up Jackson’s call.

“Yi En…” whines Jackson.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Cause it will be awkward Ka Yee and I don’t want to make things awkward for everyone else. I want you guys to have a good time and it’s not always you and Jinyoung gets breaks like this.”

“But I want to see you too Yi En,” Jackson continues whining.

“Ka Yee,” said Mark sternly.

“I miss you,” whispered Jackson. Mark kept quiet. He wasn’t sure how should he react or should he even react to that.

“You see me often enough. We are still working on your album cover remember.”

“Not enough,” whines Jackson.

Somehow, Mark could feel him losing his willpower against the idol. He thought he could try playing the same game as Jackson.

“Ka Yee,” whines Mark.

Jackson was stunned. He didn’t expect to hear that voice, again, coming from the elder. 

“Yi En,” it was Jackson’s turn to be stern.

“I don’t want to be the reason why Bam Bam is sad and ruin everybody’s good time and you and Jinyoung won’t be able to enjoy it,” Mark continues whining.

Jackson could feel his breath hitching. Mark’s whiny voice was always such a turn on for him. 

“Ka Yee, please please please. Don’t you want to see a happy Bam Bam?”

“I want to see a happy Mark and Bam Bam.”

Mark continues whining.

“Don’t be a tease Yi En,” his voice dropping lower.

“But Ka Yee, you know that’s the truth,” biting his lips.

“Tuan Yi En.”

Mark kept quiet. He knew he shouldn’t push his luck. In the end he gave in.

“Fine. If things get awkward, I’m leaving Ka Yee… please?” his voice sounding small in the end.

Jackson sighs. He could never say no to Mark. Not then, not now.

“Okay Yi En. As long as you are there okay? See you later.”

Then Jackson ended the call.  _ Ugh… damn his voice. _

 

 

“Bams, you sure you okay with tonight?” ask Yugyeom.

“I’m sure dear. I think?” Bam Bam giggles.

Yugyeom pulls him in for a hug and just held him. He likes hugging Bam Bam and he hopes that what they have would last. It was nice because they started out as friends. Bam Bam on the other hand was very happy with Yugyeom. He was there at his lowest point and was still around even after knowing about Junhoe and he. Though, he still misses Junhoe from time to time but he knows he can get through it with Yugyeom around.

“Let’s go dear. Jackson and Jinyoung hyung is texting me like crazy already.”

“Okay Bams. But we need to drop by to pick up Youngjae hyung and Suzy noona,” while taking his car keys and slipping into his jacket.

 

 

“Baby, are you ready yet?” JB was putting on a shirt while checking himself in the mirror in their walk in.

“B, do I really have to go?” Mark walking into the walk in, still in his boxers.

JB looked at him from head to toe while licking his lips. JB pulls Mark closer to him. Holding him by his hips.

“As much as I want to stay and ravish you, yes baby, you have to go and you promised Jackson. Now get your cute ass moving,” slapping Mark’s ass for emphasis. Mark pouts and sighs. But he obediently picked out something to wear, feeling JB’s eyes staring at him. He couldn’t help but put on a show of slowly putting on his clothes slowly, while touching himself. He could hear JB growling at him.

“Baby, don’t tease,” standing up and kissing Mark on his neck. Nipping him not too gently.

“I’m not doing anything B,” feigning innocence.

“Let’s go before you are going to make us late,” pulling Mark along with him.

Mark laughs.

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung had reserve a private room at one of the new restaurant in town which was nearby to a club that they planned to go. Just to be sure, Jackson and Jinyoung reserve a section for them later. Soon, everybody was arriving. Starting with Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae. Suzy couldn’t make it as she had plans with her friends from out of town. They were sitting down and having some drinks while waiting for Mark and JB.

 

Mark was feeling very nervous when they had arrived at the restaurant. He was in a daze when JB pulled up at the valet parking. JB reach over and squeeze his hand.

“It’s gonna be okay baby.”

Mark nods his head and got out of the car. But he just stood there. He wasn’t sure how Bam Bam was going to react and he really didn’t want to ruin it for everybody. JB could feel his body tense when he held his hand. His feet rooted on the spot.

“B, I don’t think I wanna go in, please,” pleads Mark, holding on to JB’s hands like it was his lifeline.

“Baby, everything is going to be okay. Trust me?” JB caressing his hands.

Mark finally nods his head.

They finally walked into the restaurant, Mark still feeling very apprehensive. As soon as they walked into the private room, everybody was giving each other hugs as usual. As usual, Jackson lingered a little longer when he hugs Mark. Then all eyes was on Mark and Bam Bam. Mark was looking down on the floor, he really wanted to walk back out of the room when suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him. When he looked up, it was Bam Bam hugging him.

“I miss you Markiepooh hyung. I’m sorry.”

Mark put his arms around Bam Bam and hug him tight.

“I miss you and I’m sorry too Bams.”

“Let’s just put this all behind us okay. It wasn’t anybody’s fault,” said Bam Bam.

Mark nods his head.

“Now, we can finally eat,” said Jackson. Mark and Bam Bam chuckles.

 

They had a lovely dinner. Talking and laughing. Mark and Jinyoung had to make sure that Jackson and JB wasn’t seated next to each other or else they will be killing each other. So it was JB, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae. So obviously, JB was next to Youngjae. At one point during the dinner, Bam Bam sat next to Mark and they just talk and talk and talk. It was really nice. Jackson and JB was glad to see Mark smiling again. It wasn’t that he didn’t smile. But his smiles wasn’t as genuine as it is now. Genuine in the sense that, he didn’t have something weighing his heart down. No sadness or guilt weighing it down. And that was all JB and Jackson wanted.

“Since we are now full and fat, let’s dance it all away in the club!” said Jackson excitedly.

“Idol need to dance off those extra pounds?” tease JB.

“At least I can dance,” Jackson retorted.

“What makes you think I can’t” JB smirks.

Mark was wrapping his arms around JB’s waist while Jinyoung was right next to Jackson, arms around his shoulders.

“Babe, stop competing,” warns Jinyoung.

“He b-boys Jacks, so watch out and he used to b-boy with Jay hyung,” adds Mark.

“Let’s see it then, b-boy king,” said Jackson.

“Bring in on,” replied JB.

 

 

Soon, all seven of them was making their way to the club and to their reserved section. Drinks were ordered by each preference. They were all having fun and started grooving to the music. Jackson pulled Mark up.

“JB hyung, may I steal your boyfriend for a dance?”

“Bring him back safely Jacks or I’ll kill you. Sorry Jinyoung,” JB looking at Jinyoung.

“I’ll kill him myself if anything happens to Mark hyung, hyung,” Jinyoung giving him a cheeky smile.

“Let’s go dear,” Bam Bam pulling Yugyeom with him. The taller guy followed Bam Bam obediently. 

Jackson linked his fingers with Mark with the context that he didn’t want to lose the elder while going through the people to reach the dance floor. On the way to the dance floor, they bumped into none other than Chanwoo.

“Mark hyung!” 

“Chanwoo-ah, how are you?” leaning close to him as the music was loud.

“I’m fine hyung. You?” replied Chanwoo.

“I’m fine.”

“Hi Bam Bam,” Chanwoo greeting Bam Bam.

“Hi Chanwoo,” Bam Bam giving him a smile.

“I gotta go. Meeting up with the boys. See ya!”

Bam Bam seems unaffected by it. But Yugyeom did feel him tense up just a little when Chanwoo spoke to Mark.

 

As soon as they reach the dance floor, Jackson lets go of Mark’s hand and started dancing with him and Bam Bam and Yugyeom. Jackson and Mark wasn’t exactly grinding on each other but they were very close to each other. Going with the flow. Going with the music. JB didn’t seem to be bothered by it even though he was looking from above from time to time. JB at the same time was making sure that Youngjae wasn’t drunk and was drinking plenty of water in between knowing that he wasn’t much of a drinker. But for some reason, Youngjae was drinking like a fish that night. A fish that cannot hold his drink. Jinyong on the other hand felt a twinge of jealousy looking at Mark and Jackson but he knows that Jackson loves him. 

 

Not far from where they are sitting, Chanwoo made his way to the table of boys that was waiting for him.

“Hello fuckers, please meet Misa and Nana. Girls, meet the fuckers.”

The boys was being very polite introducing themselves and their girlfriends. Jinhwan, Taehyun and his plus one, the twins Seunghoon and Seungyoon and their plus ones and Junhoe. Only Jinhwan and Junhoe was without partners that night. It wasn’t long till Nana latch onto Jinhwan which left Junhoe alone, which he doesn’t mind. Chanwoo planted himself next to Junhoe while Misa was mixing with the other girls.

“Hey Junnie. Guess who I bumped into?”

Junhoe just stares at him. He wasn’t in the mood to guess.

“Bam Bam.”

The expression on Junhoe’s remain stoic when he heard that name.

“And I also saw Mark hyung,” Chanwoo peering at Junhoe’s face.

His expression falters when he heard his name.

“Where?”

Chanwoo pointed at the dance floor. Junhoe stood up and looked for Mark. Then he saw him. Dancing closely with Jackson and Bam Bam looks like he was having fun with Yugyeom. Junhoe couldn’t tear his eyes away from Mark. Oh how he missed him. How he missed hearing his voice or being close to him. He was so tempted to head down to the dance floor until he felt a hand on his arm.

“You okay?”

Junhoe shakes his head and whispered, “I miss him.”

Chanwoo passed him a glass of whiskey which the other downed in one shot while staring at the elder.

“Chanwoo-ah, I’m going back now. Just tell the guys for me kay.”

Chanwoo nods his head and watches his best friend leave. He thought he was over him but now it seems like his best friend has a long way to go.

 

 

Mark was having a great time dancing with Jackson and Bam Bam and Yugyeom. It didn’t feel awkward at all. He didn’t even feel awkward when Jackson brought his arms around his waist to dance with him. For Mark, he was going with the flow. Jackson enjoys having his arms around Mark or even just touching Mark when he was dancing. He loves their skin to skin contact and wished it never ends. To him, Mark still smells good even after he sweats. A sexy musky type of smell.

After a while, he got tired of dancing and decided to head back up. He leaned close to Jackson.

“Ka Yee, I’m going back up.”

Jackson nods his head and followed Mark. Not realizing that his hands was still on his waist. Bam Bam and Yugyeom wanted to dance some more. It was when the reached their table and Jinyoung pointed it out then they realize it.

“Babe, you can let go of Mark hyung now.”

Jackson quickly pulled his hands away and wrap his arms around Jinyoung while Mark walks over to JB and sat on his lap. JB promptly started kissing Mark’s neck which made the elder giggle.

It was that moment that Jackson and Mark made eye contact and both looked away. Youngjae in his drunken state notice the looks they had given each other.


	63. Calm before the storm

Ever since that night, Mark and Bam Bam’s relationship was back to normal. They were friends again though they never mention anything about Junhoe to the other. For Bam Bam, Junhoe was still a sore subject for him. For Mark, he didn’t see the need for him to talk about the other as he no longer has any projects with him. Any dealings that involves JB’s company, was dealt via JB. Mark didn’t want to make everything awkward after all that had happened. He even avoided going for company dinners if he knew that Junhoe’s father’s company was involved. 

 

So now he could concentrate on his project with Jackson as well as GD. So far, GD and he had agreed on the designs and he was in the process of selecting the materials with GD’s help of course. It was fun and a good experience. He was meeting more people in the fashion industry and was learning a whole lot. Even GD was telling him that it wouldn’t be long till his own brand can be launch.

“Markie, the designs is really good and now we just need to make sure the materials used are good,” said GD over coffee.

“Thank you hyung. I hope the materials that we selected just now was okay,” said Mark nervously.

“Don’t worry. It is. I always use them as well for some of my designs. I can assure you of that.”

They continued chatting and updating each other what the other was up to since they last met. It was always nice to meet up with his hyung like this. 

 

 

Mark on the other hand still working on the album covers and designs for Jackson. So far, so good, maybe. After the first two designs, Mark was getting much bolder with his designs and from time to time he would butt heads with Jackson on certain ideas. But it wasn’t serious. Jinyoung would always mediate for them as both can be stubborn but he knew it was something they could always compromise on. It seem like they were slipping back to the early days when Mark and Jackson was with each other. It was not something that Jinyoung would know but he would always say that it was creative differences. Sometimes he wasn’t around to make sure they don’t kill each other especially if they were having a discussion at home.

 

“Ka Yee, I just think that it looks better this way. The flow is still there and I know it seems different but it really is not.”

“But I much prefer it the other way Yi En. I think that one conveys my idea more.”

“Why can’t you just trust me on this one? I’m telling you, this one is good.”

“Ugh... “

“Don’t you ugh me.”

Jackson was exasperated. He did the one thing that he could do at the moment, he sticks out his tongue at Mark. That made the elder laugh and in return, that made Jackson laugh too. Tension broken. Mark took a deep breath.

“Ka Yee, why don’t you sit on this and talk to Jinyoung or somebody about it. We will only end up killing each other if we continue like this now.”

“Okay. I’ll show Jinyong and get back to you but I’m telling you, my idea is better,” Jackson grinning.

“Wang Ka Yee!” Mark was now wrestling Jackson in his living room. Jackson was always slightly stronger and manage to wrestle Mark onto his back and pin him there,

“Gotcha!” Jackson teases.

Mark was sulking and pouting and Jackson couldn’t help but laugh at the elder as he looked so cute. Jackson was so tempted to kiss his pouty lips and he decided to do just that which made Mark pushed him off in shocked. That only made Jackson laugh even more.

“Why did you do that for?” Mark couldn’t stop himself from blushing.

“I just felt like it. You look so damn cute that way.”

“Maybe you should stop doing that Ka Yee.”

Jackson raise his hands in mock surrender. They just sat there staring at each other for a while. Both just sat there and smiled.

“I better get going Ka Yee. It’s almost dinner time.”

“Cook for me Yi En?” unleashing his puppy eyes at Mark.

“Tough luck. I need to cook for JB.”

“Just ask him to come over. Jinyoung wouldn’t be back till later tonight as he has meetings to attend to and I’ll be all alone and I’ll starve to death Yi En.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” pushing Jackson’s face away with his hand.

 

At that moment, Mark received a call from JB.

“Hey baby. Where are you?”

“Hi B. Was just about to leave Jackson’s place to get dinner started at home. What’s up?”

“Something came up. I’ve got a last minute dinner meeting with Junhoe and Chanwoo and I know that you don’t want to be there. Maybe you can go grab something with Jackson. Don’t wait up. Sorry baby.”

“Okay. Don’t drink too much and drive safe B.”

“Don’t worry baby. I’m getting Lim to send me and pick me up. Love you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Mark sighs and looks at Jackson.

“What do you want to eat?”

Jackson let out a happy cheer and walks towards the kitchen with Mark on tow.

 

Mark was chopping up ingredients for dinner while Jackson stares at him goofily.

“Stop it before I stab you with this knife,” threatens Mark.

“What did I do?” ask Jackson innocently.

“Staring and not helping.”

“You know that I’ll only be in the way Yi En.”

Marks sighs. He knows that Jackson has a point. He began dumping the pork ribs and meat, dice vegetables, dice potatoes and onions into the pot of water to make soup. Then he took some eggs, beat it, put in some dice prawns and chicken in it and put it in the wok to steam it. He made sure he wash and put the rice in the rice cooker and put the slice vegetables aside. Planning to stir fry it right before they eat.

“Yi En…”

“Yes, Ka Yee?”

“You are so domestic,” Jackson smirks.

Mark swats his head, “Shut up. Now you wash up everything while waiting.”

Jackson groans but obeyed anyway.

“Remember the last time I tried to cook Yi En?”

Mark chuckles, “Yes. You almost burn down the house.”

“Did not!”

Mark just looked at him.

“Fine. Almost but I didn’t okay.”

Mark laughs softly.

“Those were fun times isn’t it Yi En?”

They both kept quiet for a while before Jackson began poking around the food.

“Ka Yee! Stop it. You’ll disrupt the cooking process.”

“I’m hungry,” whines Jackson.

“The soup will be done soon as we are using a pressure cooker and it doesn’t take long to steam the egg and the rice should be done at the same time with the soup and stir frying vegetables only take minutes. Now be patient, even though that wasn’t your strongest suit,” sticking his tongue at the younger which only made the younger pout more.

Jutting his lower lip. Mark couldn’t help it but pulled it which made Jackson retort by trying to wrestle Mark again but Mark had foreseen it and quickly ran away. 

They were like two kids again. Laughing and chasing each other until Mark called a truce as he has to finish cooking.

“Truce. If not you’ll starve Ka Yee.”

“Fine! Now, feed me.”

 

True to Mark’s words, the soup was done in no time with the help of the pressure cooker. He had assigned Jackson to ready the dinner table while he stir fry the vegetables. By the time he had finished, Jackson had scoop out rice for them, place the steamed egg on the table and scoop some soup for both of them.

“This is really good Yi En,” Jackson eating happily.

“This are just simple dishes Ka Yee.”

“Simple dishes are the best.”

Jackson continues eating. He really liked the food. It was simple but it reminded him of home. Mark on the other hand enjoys seeing Jackson eat. He had lose a lot of weight since their uni days so it was nice seeing him eat with gusto.

“Yah… leave some for Jinyoung. He might be hungry when he gets home Ka Yee.”

Jackson looks at him with a mouthful of food and just nods. After dinner, they cleared up the table together while setting aside some for Jinyoung. Since Mark cooked, Jackson was washing the dishes. While he was doing that, Mark decided to go to the living room and just relax on the sofa. He was just sitting there, feeling a bit sleepy and could feel his eyes closing when he felt a weight on his lap. Jackson had made himself comfortable on Mark’s lap, again.

“Yah… get your big head away Ka Yee.”

“No,” acting like a petulant child and he switches on the TV. 

Mark just lets him. Jackson could feel his own heart beating fast but he couldn’t believe it that Mark didn’t push him away. Both of them just sat there watching Harry Potter quietly. After a while, Jackson could feel Mark playing with his hair, stroking his hair. He sighs in contentment. He wasn’t sure if it was a force of habit but he wasn’t going to say anything as he was loving it. They were like that until they were in the middle of the second movie of the franchise and Mark notice that it was almost 12.00pm. He nudge Jackson’s head softly.

“Hey, it’s getting late. I better get going. You better check up on Jinyoung too.”

Jackson stretch and reluctantly got up.

“Yeah. You okay driving so late?”

Mark nods his head. Jackson wanted to pull him in his arms and just kiss him but he held himself back. Not when he had pushing his luck all this time. He held the door open and just told Mark to drive safe and kiss him on the forehead. 10 minutes later, Jinyoung opened the door and Jackson ran over and picked him up.

“Babe, I miss you!”

“Silly boy,” kissing Jackson on the lips.

“Have you eaten yet? We left some for you babe.”

“We?”

“Yeah. Mark hyung and I. We had a discussion just now and ended up having dinner together because JB hyung and you weren’t around. Have you eaten yet babe?”

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Let me heat it up for you and prepare a warm bath for you.”

Jinyoung smiled.  _ I’m so damn lucky. _

After a hot meal and a warm bath, Jinyoung was having an intense orgasm when Jackson decided to tie him up and give him one of the most pleasurable night of his life which includes some very kinky toys. It was a great way to end the day.

 

Mark couldn’t help but think about the kisses that was shared between them so far. It wasn’t on purpose on his side but Jackson had always caught him off guard including tonight.  _ Why is he doing that? Does it mean anything? Even the kiss on my forehead. Why am I letting him get away with it? Sigh…  _


	64. Surprise? Kind of sort of

Bam Bam’s birthday was coming up and Yugyeom wanted to do something special for his boyfriend as he had a shitty few months. But he wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he wanted it to be special because he was head over heels in love with Bam Bam. But he didn’t want to do it in the club. It reminded him of Junhoe and he didn’t want to remind Bam Bam of Junhoe. Yugyeom looked like he was daydreaming when JB walked into his office.

 

“Yugyeommie, are you there?” ask JB while he knock Yugyeom’s temple.

“Ouch, hyung,” whines Yugyeom.

“Are you daydreaming? I’m sure I didn’t pay you to daydream in the office my dear lawyer,” teased JB.

“Hyung, help,” looking up to his good friend a.k.a his boss. JB chuckled. It was a rare sight to see his lawyer and good friend looking confuse.

“What’s the matter Yugyeommie?”

“Bam’s birthday is coming up and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I should throw him a big party or a small intimate party or just go on a date with him. To top it off, I don’t know what to get for him hyung. Help!”

“I’m sure you don’t want to throw a party in the club as that would remind him of Junhoe,” replied JB nonchalantly.

Yugyeom looked at him bug eyed. He wouldn’t have thought that JB could say that name so casually.

“Why are you looking at me like that Yugyeommie.”

“Well… For one, he did hit on Mark hyung and is in love with him. How can you still work with him hyung?”

“That would be his problem and not mine. Yes, he is in love with Mark but it is a one sided love after all and that is between Mark and him. He is a very bright person and his ideas are amazing. His company really compliments what we are doing here. So I’ve decided to be the bigger man and put it all behind and just focus on the work aspects.”

“Mark hyung said something didn’t he?”

“Something like that and I’ve got the guy,” JB grins.

“But he made me realize that it isn’t his or my problem. It is up to Junhoe’s. How he handles his feelings is up to him. Our companies will still be working together,” adds JB.

Yugyeom laughed. He was glad that everything worked out, work wise. But he was still nowhere near on what to do for Bam Bam.

“Back to your problem. Are you planning to do something big, or small or just the two of you?”

“That’s my problem hyung. I cannot make up my mind. But I was thinking of something small between all of us. I mean, it would be nice to be surrounded by our close friends and just chill. What do you think hyung?”

“I think that is a great idea. You can use our place if you like,” offered JB.

“Thanks hyung. Can we use your penthouse? I suddenly have an idea.”

“Sure. You can get the key from Mark hyung.”

Yugyeom was glad that he had a chat with JB. He had a rough idea of what he wanted to do but still wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be a small gathering or a celebration just between the two of them. He just knew that he wanted to do something special for Bam Bam.

 

 

“Yugy dear, where are you taking me for my birthday?” as Bam Bam plays with Yugyeom’s fingers. They were in a post coital bliss after being busy with work for a week or two. Bam Bam was busy with Jackson while Yugyeom was really busy dealing with work.

“Well, you have a choice babe. Do you want a small gathering or a date between the two of us.”

“What if I say I want both?” Bam Bam fluttering his lashes at his gentle giant of a boyfriend.

“Then your wish is my command,” as he leans in to kiss Bam Bam. The stylist giggled and sighs in contentment. He couldn’t believe that he was so lucky to be with Yugyeom and he is falling even more in love with him each passing day.

 

After talking to Mark who was getting information from Jackson, Yugyeom found the perfect gift for Bam Bam. a YSL jacket that he has been eyeing for quite some time which he told Jackson about it. Because Yugyeom didn’t have Jackson’s number and felt a bit embarrassed to text or call him to ask about Bam Bam, Mark had to be their middle person.

 

**Ka Yee:** Yi En, why are you asking about Bam Bam’s likes? Why aren’t you asking about my likes?

**Yi En:** -_-” it’s a favour for Yugyeom, dummy, not me!

Jackson chuckled. He knew that it would annoy the elder and he was sure that he would be blushing as well.

Mark wanted to stab Jackson with a fork cause he could feel himself blushing.

**Ka Yee:** Fine! Bam Bam has been eyeing this gorgeous YSL jacket for ages.

Mark received a picture text from Jackson and was extremely grateful as he wouldn’t know the difference between jackets. For him, a jacket is a jacket,

**Yi En:** Thanks Ka Yee.

**Ka Yee:** You owe me Yi En :p

**Yi En:** Blackmail!

**Ka Yee:** hehehe :* nothing is free in life Yi En

**Yi En:** Ugh

Mark was getting more annoyed cause now he owes Jackson but it made him nervous as he don’t know what goes on in that brain of his anymore. Of course when Mark send him the pic of the jacket, Yugyeom was in his debt. He was glad that he has insider connections at times like this.

 

 

The stage was set. Yugyeom decided to have a small gathering in JB’s penthouse. A karaoke slash movie gathering for them. He had JB’s permission to stay the night there and cleaning up wasn’t an issue as Mark had told him that a maid would come by every week to do the cleaning. Since Youngjae and him was practically in charge of catering for office events, it was no problem for them to cater food and desserts and cake for Bam Bam’s birthday celebration. Mark went overboard with balloons by filling the whole penthouse with them. As luck would have it, Jackson and Jinyoung was free to join them, Mark and JB of course and also Youngjae and Suzy. It felt like a quadruple date. 

 

Since Bam Bam is practically a veteran for surprise parties, Yugyeom decided to come clean and tell him about what he had planned.

“So, we are having a really small birthday gathering in JB hyung’s penthouse for a small karaoke session and movie then at night, it is just the two of us. What do you think babe?”

“I love it Yugy baby. Thank you!” while giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. Yugyeom returned his kisses with equal enthusiasm.

“As much as I like to continue this babe, I think the rest of them is waiting for us now.”

“Can’t I go in my birthday suit?” Bam Bam was batting his lashes innocently at Yugyeom. That statement made Yugyeom turned bright red, “NO!”

Bam Bam laughed out loud looking at his expression.

“How about later?” pulling Yugyeom closer by the hips.

“As long as we are alone,” kissing Bam Bam on the lips.

 

 

It was a fun gathering. As soon as they arrive, Mark, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Suzy was singing the birthday song and was urging him to cut his cake. They immediately started eating after that and chatting. As usual, JB and Jackson was having their loud conversation and still trying to compete with each other about god knows what while Mark went to set up the karaoke machine with Youngjae’s help. They brought it over from their other house.

 

After having a round of singing and laughing, they decided to give Bam Bam his birthday presents. Mark and JB gave him a watch. Jackson and Jinyoung gave him a necklace and bracelet set while Youngjae and Suzy gave him earrings. Yugyeom was the last person to give him his present. Bam Bam actually teared up when he unwrapped his present. He knew that the only person who would know would be Jackson and that his boyfriend went through the trouble of finding out. He gave him the longest hug. Jackson of course was wiggling his eyebrows at Mark, trying to rile him up. Mark was glaring at the younger.

 

After that it was more singing and when everybody was tired of it, they decided to watch movies. Horrors was out of the question after Jackson pleaded with his puppy eyes to the birthday boy. So they ended up watching comedies. As if on cue, everybody else decided that 9.00pm was late and it was time for them to go home. Of course they wanted to leave the lovebirds alone and Yugyeom plus Bam Bam was happy that they had such understanding friends.

 

That night as they got ready for the next session of the night, Bam Bam was thankful that he has wonderful friends like them and especially a lovely boyfriend like Yugyeom. He showed his appreciation to Yugyeom, all night long.

“Thank you baby. I love you so much,” as Bam Bam leans in to kiss Yugyeom while wearing nothing but the new YSL jacket that Yugyeom had given him.

“My pleasure and I love you too babe.”


	65. You owe me

Jackson was thinking of so many things that he could make Mark do for the favour that he had asked for on behalf of Yugyeom. He felt very evil but he was ecstatic that he has that little advantage over Mark at the moment. He didn’t realize that he was grinning to himself until his boyfriend spoke to him.

“Babe, what are you thinking? You absolutely have an evil look on your face,” said Jinyoung.

“Oh, nothing honey bear. I was just thinking how to tie you up in the bathroom later,” raising his eyebrows at his manager boyfriend. 

Jinyoung felt himself blush, “Stop it babe. We are in public.”

Jackson walked over to Jinyoung and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Is my Jinyoungie shy? But you weren’t shy about it last night baby.”

“JACKSON!” Jinyoung felt the heat on his face. He was sure he resembles a tomato at the moment. He was covering his face with his hands. Jackson was giggling and pulled his hands down.

“Yah… Park Jinyoung, why are you so cute,” planting kisses on his face. 

“Honey bear,” whines Jinyoung.

“Okay okay, I won’t tease you anymore babe,” as he pulled Jinyoung for a hug. But in the back of his mind, he was sure Mark was in it.

“Time for you to get ready for the show. Now go,” Jinyoung pushing Jackson towards the changing rooms.

“Yes sir!” Jackson saluting Jinyoung before making his way into the room.

 

Jackson could not help taunting Mark from time to time, reminding him that he owes him for helping Yugyeom.

**Ka Yee:** Yi En owes me. Yi En owes me.

**Yi En:** Go away.

**Ka Yee** : Never! :p

Mark was annoyed that he owes Jackson and was even more annoyed when the younger loves reminding him about it all the time. It was times like this he wished he could wring him neck and bury him six feet underground.

**Ka Yee:** Thanks for entertaining me. Now I have to record my song. Kthxbye.

**Yi En:** Ugh.

 

 

Jackson could not help but be happy about how things are progressing. He was in the studio today to record his song, Jealous. He was very proud of it. He really think that he manage to put into words how he was feeling that night in Thailand or maybe even how he was feeling at the moment with Mark. Though he wished things would be different but he wouldn’t want it any other way. He and Mark was able to have a conversation like a proper conversation with each other without needing any buffers around. Mark seems more relaxed around him and not really being offended with the skinship that Jackson was doing towards him. 

So for Jackson, it was a win-win situation for him. The recording took longer than usual as he was so particular about it. It took him almost the whole day which tired him out. Even Jinyoung was abit surprised at how rigid he was with this song. It wasn’t like him. Usually, they would be able to compromise with him but today, it seems like he wanted everything to be done according the way he wants it. It wasn’t a bad thing but it just made the process of recording the song longer than normal. 

 

At the end of the week, when JYP heard the end product, he was very satisfied with it and suggested to Jackson to make an MV out of it. It could be a very sensual MV but most probably be successful. After hearing that, Jackson started to think of ideas what he wanted to do. He was talking about it with Jinyoung. Throwing ideas at each other. It was fun doing that Jinyoung. He is very objective and creative. 

But he knew that the company would be hiring people to plan out the MV but it didn’t stop him from thinking what he would do. Even though JYP had suggested to have Mark design the set, Jackson didn’t really want to butt heads with the elder at the time being seeing that the covers alone made them wanting to kill each other from time to time.

 

He met up with company and he love their plans for the MV. Instead of the usual boy girl relationship, they suggested doing a boy boy or girl girl relationship MV. It was afterall a norm now and not a taboo and it would cater for those fans. He had always wanted to do that but he was afraid of the repercussion. But since it is suggested by a well known creative company, Jackson decided to go for it. Jinyoung was also on board with the idea. The only problem they had was they don’t have the main actor playing alongside Jackson yet. They had a very specific type person in mind but haven’t found him yet. 

Jackson on the other hand wants somebody he would be comfortable enough to act with especially since it was the first time any idols would be doing a same sex relationship in a MV. He has to be comfortable enough to make sure people watching it would believe that they were in a relationship. Jinyoung was out of the question as he didn’t want to be in it as he was the manager and he felt that it wouldn’t be professional. Another reason was, he like to keep that aspect of their relationship out from the public eye. Jackson decided to take a chance and told them he had someone in mind but would only be able to tell them once he got that person to agree.

 

 

Jackson of course decided to cash up on the favour from Mark for this. He called the elder right away after the meeting.

“Yi En, whatcha doing?”

“What do you want Ka Yee?”

“Remember the favour that you owe me?”

Mark groaned. He couldn’t believe that Jackson was actually collecting that favour right now.

“Ugh… No. I don’t want to remember it.”

“Well, too bad, I do. So about that favour… You can’t say no okay.”

“Just spill it.”

“Say yes first.”

“No!”

“Tuan Yi En! A promise is a promise.”

“I never promise you everything.”

“You owe me!”

“Ugh. Technically Yugyeommie owes you. Why can’t you ask him?” Mark whines.

“Because you asked me for him.”

“Fine! Yes. Now what is it?” 

Jackson started laughing uncontrollably. This would probably get him killed but this was too good of a chance to let it pass by.

“Congratulations, you are now the lead actor for my new MV. Jinyoung would be calling you with the details soon. Thanks Yi En. Muaahhh! Kthxbye!”

Jackson wasn’t going to face his wrath right away so he quickly puts down the phone.

“JACKSON WANG KA YEE!!!”

But it was all in vain as Jackson had put down the phone already. Mark shocked everybody by screaming loudly as he was in the workshop.

 

Jackson was grinning happily when Jinyoung caught up with him.

“Hey babe, why do you look so happy?”

“Hi boo. Guess what?”

“What?”

“I got us the main actor for my new MV,” as Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Who?” Jinyoung quirking his eyebrows at him.

“Mark hyung,” as Jackson laughed uncontrollably.

“How did you get him to agree?”

“Let’s just say I have my ways. By the way, please protect me kay boo. He might be on a murderous rampage.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He didn't really want to know how Jackson got their shy hyung to agree to his crazy idea. But one thing he does agree, Mark would look good playing the main actor alongside Jackson.

 

JB came home to a tantrum throwing Mark. He was in the study and it was a mess except for JB’s table. Other than that, it was like a hurricane had passed by the room. No matter how busy the elder was, the room would never looked like that. It was a sight to behold. The usually quiet elder screaming and pacing in the room.

“Baby, did a hurricane pass by here recently?” asked JB.

Mark glared at him and growled. JB chuckled and decided to take the risk and hug his boyfriend, planting kisses on his shoulder.

“Want to tell me about it?”

Mark buried his face into the crook of JB’s neck. Comforted by his smell and warm hug. 

“Kjanbdfapknvfkjag,” mumbled Mark.

JB was stroking his hair.

“What did you say baby?”

It took Mark quite a while before he was willing to leave the comfort of JB’s neck to tell him.

“I said, that stupid Jackson tricked me and now I have to be in his stupid MV,” wailed Mark. 

JB looked at him incredulously before started laughing while holding him. Mark started whining and hitting JB. JB just held him tighter.

“B, you are not helping,” said a pouting Mark.

“I don’t even want to know how Jackson got you to agree to this but baby, you’ll be great. Do I need to get jealous now or later?”

Mark looked at JB befuddled.

“Well, now everybody will see how good looking my boyfriend is and would be asking about you baby.”

“Idiot.”

JB tipped his head up and kissed him. Mark sighs in contentment. Only JB is able to calm him down at times like this. Even though he wasn’t helping his case very much at the moment but knowing that JB might be feeling jealous does make him feel better.

“Now, how about we put everything back in place and then we go for dinner baby.”

Mark gave him the most innocent face he could muster to wiggle his way out of cleaning up.

“No, that won’t work on me baby.”

Mark began nuzzling JB’s neck, peppering him with kisses to distract him. JB chuckled and sighs. He knew he was powerless against his boyfriend when he is being all so cuddly and clingy.

“Fine. I’ll deal with it later. Now let me feed you baby,” pulling his face up to kiss him properly on the lips. He could feel Mark smiling against his lips. Mark knew it always work. JB could never resist him.

 

 

Mark still wanted to rant about his misfortuned and so he decided to call Peniel out for a drink. It had been a long time since he saw his best friend since they were both very busy but they had been updating each other via test.

“Peniel, what am I going to do,” Mark whines.

Peniel was laughing uncontrollably which made Mark whacking him on the arm.

“You are so not helping Pen!”

“Sorry Markie but I cannot believe that you would agree with Jackson.”

Mark wails.

“Why didn’t you just turn him down Markie?”

“I can’t cause I owe him and it’s all Yugyeommie’s fault.”

“But seriously, what are you gonna do with this Jackson situation?”

“I don’t know Peniel. I really don’t.”

“I’m sure he has underlying feelings for you and I have a feeling it will come to surface soon.”

“Ugh… What am I going to do?”

“I don’t know Markie. Turn him down? Talk to him?”

“About? Nothing is certain. Maybe it’s all in my mind.”

“You sure? Doesn’t seem like it.”

Mark wails some more.

“Let’s just drink our troubles away tonight and figure this out later Markie.”

Mark raise his glass to Peniel and down it all in one go. He then decided to grill Peniel on his latest conquest.


	66. Discussion time

A few days later, Jinyoung called Mark to go through some details of the contract for the MV. Mark wasn’t all that thrill to receive Jinyoung’s call for that reason. He was dreading it. 

“Hello Mark hyung. I’m sure you know why I’m calling you,” said a very cheerful Jinyoung.

Mark groans which made the younger giggle.

“I don’t know how Jackson manage to rope you into this hyung but he is absolutely on top of this world.”

“Ugh… Save me Jinyoungie,” begged Mark.

“You know I can’t do that. You said yes,” tease Jinyoung.

Mark groans some more. 

“Okay. So…“ Jinyoung went on to tell him about the schedule and asking him to come over so that they could brief him thoroughly about the MV, letting Mark know briefly about the contract for being the MV.

“Is that all Jinyoung?” asked Mark.

“That’s about it hyung. We are meeting up with the creative director and Director this coming Friday and we want you to be there. Maybe you can give some of your input hyung.”

“Sure. Just let me know when, where and time. I’ll be there,” sighs Mark.

“Thanks hyung. You made Jackson the happiest man after me. See you!”

That was a tiring conversation to have with Jinyoung. Mark couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty because though he wasn’t the one initiating it, but he wasn’t pushing Jackson away for the kisses they had been sharing or more like the kisses he had been receiving. 

 

 

As promised, Mark turned up to the office of the company who would be producing the MV for Jackson. It wasn’t very hard to find the place with his GPS on Beast. He took the time to try calm himself down driving there. Mark never liked being the centre of attention. But he had to remind himself that he wasn’t going to be the centre of attention, Jackson is. He was just going to be the supporting actor or event at the background, fingers cross.

 

“Mark hyung, you made it,” said Jinyoung as he gave Mark a hug.

“Hi Jinyoung.”

“Mark hyung!” screech Jackson as he spun Mark around.

“Yah… babe, don’t kill Mark hyung even before we start,” chastise Jinyoung.

Jackson’s grin was greeted by Mark’s killer glare. Jackson use his signature puppy look, hoping that it would work on Mark.

“Mark hyung, don’t kill an adorable me,” fluttering his eyes for effect. 

Even though Mark wanted to kill him but he would always give in to the younger whenever he gives him that adorable puppy face.

“Ugh.. go away,” as he pushes Jackson’s face away.

Jackson chuckles and gave Mark a hug.

“Oh my, Mark is really handsome and both of you are really compatible looking,” said a stranger. Mark was a bit shocked and he slowly pulled away from Jackson.

“Told you Joon hyung,” said Jackson.

“Hello Mark? I’m Joon Park, the director of Jackson’s new MV,” stretching out his hand towards Mark.

“Hello Joon hyung. Nice to meet you,” shaking his hand.

“Now, since everybody is here. Let’s get started.”

 

After going through the storyline with Jackson, Jinyoung and Mark, everybody seems to more or less agree with it. Mark was feeling overwhelmed. He felt like he is walking into the lion’s den. If he was paying attention right, he was sure that there was mentions of he and Jackson would be holding hands, hugging, kissing and also a tasteful bed scene in Joon Park’s words. In a nutshell, he and Jackson would be acting like lovers. 

 

Mark was nervous but Jinyoung assured him that he didn’t mind. Among all the scenes, Mark was most nervous about the tasteful bed scene according to Joon hyung. It was scary for him. Ever since he’s gotten together with JB, he had never been in bed with another. Never. Jackson on the other hand was also nervous but a different kinda nervous from Mark. He was nervous plus excited in a way. He could now show his affection openly under the context of “acting”. He would be able hold him, and kiss him and also being in the same bed with him again.

 

“So, everything is ready. We will be able to start shooting by this coming Monday. Jinyoung, Jackson’s schedule had been clear for this?” questioned Joon Park.

“Yes hyung. I’ve cleared his schedule for the next week especially for this,” replied Jinyoung.

Mark raise his hand meekly.

“Yes, Mark?” Joon Park looking at him.

“Just one request?”

“Sure.”

“Can I at least be wearing a white tank top for the bed scene? I’m really not comfortable about being topless.”

“But hyung, your body looks great. Even be…” 

Mark quickly covered his mouth before Jackson could finish his sentence. He was blushing and he didn’t want Jackson to let the cat out of the bag. He was sure that Jinyoung doesn’t know about their past.

“No Jackson. I’m not comfortable.”

“Babe, let’s not force Mark hyung okay. You are lucky that he said yes in the first place and JB hyung might or might not kill you for that scene,” giving his support to Mark.

Jackson gasped.

“Boo, you said you will protect me?” whines Jackson.

“I said I will protect you from Mark hyung. JB hyung is a whole different story,” adds Jinyoung. Jackson pouts. 

“Well, with that settled, see you next week boys,” said Joon Park as he shake their hands.

 

 

As they step out of the office, Jackson felt relief. It was another project going on for his latest album and he was happy with it.

“Let’s go eat! All this discussion made me hungry. Mark hyung go call JB hyung,” ordered Jackson.

“Babe! Be nice to Mark hyung,” said Jinyoung as he hits Jackson’s arm.

“Boo!” whines Jackson.

Mark whipped out his phone to call JB, ignoring the lovebirds for a while.

“Hi baby. Miss me?”

“Hi B. Kind of. Jackson is requesting lunch with you.”

“Sure baby. Pick me up?”

“Okay. see you in a bit. The kids are with me.”

JB chuckled and puts down the phone.

“Come on kids!” Mark turned towards Jackson and Jinyoung. 

“Shotgun!” yelled Jackson. 

Mark and Jinyoung rolled their eyes.

 

After picking up JB, they decided to have lunch at a Korean restaurant nearby JYP headquarters. After all, Mark was kind of craving his favourite galbitang. After being seated and ordering a whole lot of food according to Jackson, JB and Mark was being lovey dovey to each other, as usual. 

“Yah… JB hyung, Jinyoung and I are here,” tease Jackson.

JB smirked and pretended to ignore him. Paying attention to Mark. Stroking his arm, asking about his day.

“Babe, learn from JB hyung. I’m jealous at the attention Mark hyung is getting,” said Jinyoung.

“Boo, we are together 24/7. JB hyung only has certain hours of the day,” replied Jackson.

Mark giggled while JB gave Jackson a death stare which made them laugh.

“By the way, how’s the meeting baby?”

Mark groans. He really wasn’t looking forward to it.

“It is okay I guess but B... “ whines Mark.

JB stared at him.

“Okay. Hyung. Don’t kill me okay. I’ll treat Mark hyung with the utmost respect and won’t make him uncomfortable in anyway. You have my solemn vow,” said Jackson as he raised his right hand.

“Spill it out Jackson,” said JB.

“InthenewMVMarkhyungandIwillbeactinglikeloversandtheymaybeasensuallovescenesopleasedonotkillmebecauseIvaluemylifeandJinyounglovesmeandmaybeonsomelevelyoulovemetoo,” said Jackson in one breath.

“What? I couldn’t catch what you said Jackson,” said a bewildered JB.

“In a nutshell hyung, Jackson and Mark will be playing lovers in the MV and they will be a bed scene,” explained Jinyoung.

Mark blushed and JB thought it was so cute of his boyfriend to be so shy yet wanted to let him know in advance what will be happening. Mark was hiding his face in the crook of his neck so, JB kissed him on the temple.

“As long as you are thinking of me during those scenes, I’m fine with it.”

“Of course B!” said Mark.

Jackson grinned but deep down, he wished that Mark would think of him just a little. Just like he used to when they were together.    
“With that settled, let’s eat,” said Jinyoung.

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung took the taxi back to the office while Mark decided to follow JB back to his office as he doesn’t have any urgent work at the moment. He decided to just relax in his boyfriend’s office while waiting for him to finish work. He was sure that JB has some books lying around in the office. It was around 6pm when JB gestured Mark to go over to his table. Mark played coy and shook his head. JB decided to take matters into his own hands and carried him over to his table. Caging him against it. JB grinding against him was a sure sign that he was interested in some office table rendezvous. Mark smiled and pulled JB’s lips with his teeth. He could feel JB smirking against his mouth.  They were deepening their kiss when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

“Sorry to interrupt you hyung but there is an urgent document that I need you to look through now,” said Youngjae.

Mark giggled as JB sighs.  

“We will continue this later baby,” whispered JB.

“After dinner,” replied Mark. 

After placing one last kiss on his lips, JB turned towards Youngjae and ask him to take a seat.

 

Youngjae wasn’t sure what to feel at the moment. He didn’t know if he felt bad for interrupting them or feel good about it. It wasn’t something he wanted to walk into, that’s for sure. He couldn’t help but wished that he was in Mark’s place.

“Sorry hyung.”

“It’s okay YJ.”

Mark gave Youngjae an affectionate squeeze.

“I’ll go make us some coffee.”

“Thanks baby. You’re the best.”

Mark winked at JB and walked towards the pantry. Youngjae had to make himself concentrate on the document at hand. It’s as painful as he thought it would be seeing how lovey dovey those two are with each other but that was his cross to bear. He decided to concentrate at the document that he was going through with JB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Got caught up in life. Sorry for whatever mistakes that you will see along the way. I think I've been reading it over and over again until I am unable to see the mistakes that I made. Hopefully the latest 2 chapters makes up for it (:


	67. Camera, Lights, Action

It was the first day of filming and Mark was already feeling nervous. It was an outdoor shoot and for some reason he needed to be at the site at 6am. Let’s just say that Mark wasn’t the happiest person on earth at that moment and JB was bearing the brunt of it when he heard Mark’s alarm. Mark and JB wasn’t a morning person. Having said that, Mark was even worse than JB. JB’s excuse would be he is the boss of his own company and even if he goes in late for the office, it wouldn’t be that late. Mark on the other hand is a freelancer and has no concept of time once he starts working on his projects. He would stay up all night just to finish a project and sometimes he would only sleep early in the mornings. 

 

For this reason alone, JB made sure Mark went to sleep at a reasonable hour as he had no urgent projects and he made sure he tire him out early at night with sex. Well, that was JB’s excuse but the sex was more for him as Mark would be working odd hours to finish the MV with Jackson and JB just wanted to have sex to keep him going for the celibacy that he has to go through when Mark is busy.

 

At 4.30am, JB was forced to wake up when he heard Mark’s alarm ringing. Of course the person that is suppose to wake up won’t wake up. So it was up to JB to wake his beloved boyfriend up even though he felt like killing him at that moment as well. He was sure Mark set the alarm at 4.30am was to make sure he didn’t over snooze his alarm.

“Baby, time to wake up.”

Mark was whining and grumbling and complaining that he doesn’t want to wake up. JB thought it was cute of his boyfriend but he knew he has to be strong to make sure Mark is at the site on time. Since Mark was not responding to him, JB decided to take matters in his own hands. He wrapped his arms around Mark and started rutting against him, his hand fondling his cock, his mouth already sucking and biting on Mark’s shoulders. That pulled Mark out of his slumber really quick.

“B! Don’t you leave marks on me!”

JB ignored him but decided to not leave any marks on him but continued playing with his cock and slowly push his finger into him. He was still soft and loose from their love making the night before. He could feel Mark yielding and surrendering himself to JB. It wasn’t long till both of them was panting from their quickie.

 

 

JB was the one who sent Mark over to the site. After kissing him good bye, Mark was pretty much on his own until he heard Jinyoung calling him.

“Mark hyung, you are here. Time to get you ready and then the briefing.”

“Hi Jinyoungie. Okay. Where’s the trouble maker?” 

Jinyoung giggles. He was sure that Mark was still holding a grudge against his idol.

“He is getting ready and he was here since 5 in the morning.”

Mark was surprised. Though he seems like a playful person, but he was serious about his work. That was how it had always been ever since uni. Jinyoung brought Mark to the makeshift changing room that he will be sharing with Jackson. As soon as Jackson saw Mark, he went up to him and hugged him whispering, “Morning Yien.”

“Ugh. I hate you Ka Yee,” was all Mark whispered back which made the younger laugh.

“Babe, are you teasing Mark hyung?”  ask Jinyoung. 

Jackson continued laughing.

“I wouldn’t dare boo. He would kill me since he is not a morning person.”

 

After they both had gotten ready, Joon Park was briefing them and giving them directions about the scene. It made Mark nervous. If it wasn’t because he owed Jackson a favour, he wouldn’t have place himself in such position like now. Jackson could see the apprehension on Mark’s face. He took his hand in his and gave a slight squeeze, slowly intertwining his fingers with Mark’s.

“You’ll do fine,” whispered Jackson.

Mark turned to look at him and smiled. He always knew what to say to put him at ease. They didn’t notice that Joon Park was looking at them.

“Yes, that is how I want both of you to be. You guys nailed it and we haven’t even started filming yet. Keep it up.”

Both of them blushed and release their hands.  Not long after that, the filming started. Even though it looked easy, for Mark it was hard. The scene was just them walking along the gardens, holding hands, pretending to talk and kiss. But they had to do it over and over again because of the lighting or the wind or an extra crossover or it wasn’t the right expression and a whole lot more. Then they are close up shots or shots from a different angle. It was tiring for Mark and he didn’t even have to say a single word. It took them about 2-3 hours just to get that scene and that is only a small part of it.

 

 

“How you feeling Yi En?” ask Jackson as they were now alone, resting before changing to a different outfit. Thank goodness it was still at the same place before changing places mid afternoon.

“This is so tiring Ka Yee,” whines Mark.

“I’ll give you a full body massage after all this?” tease Jackson.

“Better yet, you pay for the expensive ass spa treatment that I am getting after this,” counters Mark.

“As you wish, princess,” tease Jackson some more. 

Mark just roll his eyes.

After changing outfits, they were back out to shoot another scene. It seems so natural for them to find each other’s hands when Joon Park yells action. Even when Jackson is supposed to be back hugging him or putting his hands on his waist. It feels natural as well and Joon Park was giving praises behind the scenes, telling Jinyoung how good both of them looked. Even the crew was whispering that they looked good together. Jinyoung did feel a tinge of jealousy but he knew that it was all an act and Jackson was a professional. At the end of the day, Joon Park was satisfied with them and was telling Mark that he did a good job. Mark felt better that he didn’t bring down or slow down the filming that much.

 

Jackson really was enjoying the filming. He was able to wrap his arms around Mark again. Feeling his body. Getting close to his warmth. Kissing him like lovers do. He really missed feeling this close to him. The chemistry was still there. The way they intertwined their fingers. The way their hand seek the other. The gentle touch. The caring whispers. It was something that you couldn’t act out on a whim. Jackson wished that the day wouldn’t end. But he couldn’t help but think about Jinyoung’s feelings at the same time.  _ Am I being fair to him? _

 

 

The next day, they were at a different place to depict a breaking up scene. For some reason, it was easier than the day before. Maybe it is because Mark had gotten use to it. Maybe not entirely but he got the feel of the song. He went home the night before, requesting for the lyrics. He was listening to it over and over again until he fell asleep. Though it might sound conceited, Mark had a feeling that Jackson wrote the song because of him. It didn’t help that Jackson was telling him how proud he was with this song and he had a special connection with it. Mark didn’t want to read too much into it. Though he still has his suspicions. But it wasn’t like he could ask him out right, right?

 

Back to the scene, Jackson seems to be feeling his role. He was mopey and sad during the set. It even made the crew worried until Jinyoung explained to them that he is in character. Everybody was quite surprise that it didn’t take as much takes as the scenes before. They nailed it after a few takes.

“Wow, Jackson, Mark, you guys did great. You really make us feel like you guys broke up during the filming. Such an emotional scene. Good job,” praise Joon Park.

“I’m a professional hyung,” smiled Jackson. 

_ How do I tell you that this seems all too familiar for me and Mark. After all, it did happen to us. Maybe not like this. But, asking Yi En to participate in this MV is right. I wonder if he suspects anything about the song.  _

Jackson slapped himself. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about things like this now.  _ Maybe Jinyoung can make me feel better. _

“Babe, I did well right?”

“Of course. You are my idol after all.”

It felt nice being wrapped up in Jackson’s arms after hearing all those talks about Jackson and Mark looking like a match made in heaven.

Mark did feel a connection for that scene as well. It was a bit hard for him as well cause it brought out the feelings that he didn’t want to feel again. The hurt, the pain. But everybody seems to feel what both of them were portraying. That in a way made him feel good about that scene. At the end of the day, he knew JB would be there to comfort him. Being in his arms was one of the best feelings in the world. So it was no surprise that as soon as Mark got home, he crawled into JB’s lap and just letting JB hold him. Knowing his boyfriend, JB just held him while stroking his back. Both not saying anything at all.

 

 

The last scene was the scene that Jackson and Mark was most nervous about. For the other scenes, they had to kiss. But those kisses was like peck on the cheeks or lips. Nothing more than 5 seconds. Yes, and that was enough to confuse both of them. The last scene requires them to be in bed, making out or like they just had sex. On top of that Jackson was going to be topless while Mark was given the green light to wear a tank top but that doesn’t help. They were still going to be in such close proximity with each other. Mark had requested for as little crew to be around as possible because he was very nervous about this scene. So it would be just a gorgeous and comfortable bed in the middle of the room, them and about 3-4 crew members.

 

After both of them got into bed, Joon Park brief them about what he wanted from them. He gave them 5 minutes to get into character. Jackson caress Mark’s face, trying to calm him down and get into character, which was just his excuse. He was thrill to be able to touch him and be so close to him.

“Hey, it’ll be okay Yi En. Just relax and follow my lead,” whispered Jackson.

Mark nods. Somehow, it felt so intimate that moment. It didn’t help when Mark held the hand that was caressing his face. Jackson remembered how nice it was to have Mark in his arms in bed. How soft he felt. They both shifted to get comfortable. Just staring into each other's eyes, waiting for Joon Park to yell action.

“Just look at me. Trust me okay?” whispered Jackson and place a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay.”

 

Everything was a blur when Joon Park said action. All he could think of at that moment was the feel of Jackson’s lips on his. The feel of his hands and lips on his face and body. How natural their legs tangled with each other. He could feel his breathe on his neck. He could hear Jackson’s whispering Yi En, I miss you, I love you over and over again. He was sure nobody else could hear him. It was as if they were alone. He was sure that he was just going with the flow. There were times when Jackson would be looking at him lovingly. 

Looking at the tint that painted on Mark’s cheeks. His red lips, slick with his spit. Slightly swollen when he nibbled on them. It felt like an eternity for Mark. it wasn’t long till he heard Joon Park yelling cut and telling them that they wanted shots from other angles, which means, their “make out”session will be continuing. It wasn’t as nerve wrecking as the first shot. But after that, it seems like both of them got more comfortable that Jackson was dipping his hands under Mark’s tank top under the covers. It wasn’t raunchy but it was very sexy. By the time everything ended and all wrapped up, everybody else was feeling flustered. In Joon Park’s own words, it felt like I was a pervert spying on a couple making out. It made Mark blushed.

 

During the scene, Jackson couldn’t believe he was able to hold Mark like that again. The feel of his body moving against his. The touch of his skin. The quivering of his lips and tongue. Even the little sounds that Mark didn’t know he was making made Jackson felt more nostalgic than ever. If they weren’t filming, Jackson was sure he would have lost control. He knew what he was whispering to Mark. He was sure that the elder would be thinking that he was playing his role but for Jackson, he really meant what he was saying. Maybe it was because of the song or the making of the MV, but Jackson was getting sure of his feelings bit by bit. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love Jinyoung anymore and that is the one that is confusing the hell out of him. He was going to make sure to pamper Jinyoung after this.

 

Jinyoung felt jealous of the final scene. Even he was blushing. It felt so real and he wanted to pull them both apart when he saw them acting like lovers on the bed. It felt so real and so intimate that even Jinyoung felt like he was intruding. He couldn’t help but demand attention from his boyfriend after that which he freely gave. It was as though Jackson was trying to placate him. Trying to make him feel better. But it felt nice when Jackson did try to at least pamper him, after having to kiss Mark in front of him. He was sure that Jackson was thinking of him the whole time. Jackson made sure he showed Jinyoung that he loves him, all night long.

 

Mark couldn’t wait to be in JB’s arms after everything wrapped up. He was missing him and he knew that the younger feels the same way too. He was so happy when he got home, JB took him out for dinner and was pampering the hell out of him. JB especially to the time to book a gorgeous suite with an equally gorgeous view. The outdoor jacuzzi was a nice touch. Mark made sure he took the time to show him his appreciation by giving him a night to remember. While they were lying naked on the bed, a sleeping JB’s arms wrapped around Mark, he couldn’t help but remember the last scene. He felt confused. It felt so comfortable and so natural. It brought back all sorts of memories in him. He was sure he heard Jackson whispering I love you and I miss you to him. He was sure that it was the sake of the MV. But somehow, deep down, he felt the truth in his words. That and the song, he was sure Jackson was trying to tell him something. But it was something that Mark wasn’t ready to know. He snuggled closer to JB and heard him sigh of contentment.

 

Both Mark and Jackson could not help but over analyze their last scene. Were they doing all that because of the MV only or was there some underlying tension between them that was never address in the first place?


	68. Can everything be normal after this?

Mark continued designing the album covers but because of Jackson’s busy schedule, they haven’t been meeting up about it. They were emailing each other back and forth Ever since they shot the MV, Mark and Jackson was butting heads almost at every other thing. It was mostly that they couldn’t agree with the designs or the younger wanted to change something which the elder doesn’t agree. It was as if something made their personality clash more often but they made up after a few days of not talking to each other. Did the MV brought something up between them?

 

“Babe, you seem to fighting or quarrelling a lot with Mark hyung regarding the designs of your album ever since after the recording of the MV. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Creative differences I guess. You know how it is. Us being so different in personalities, we are bound to clash sooner or later.”

_ More like personality differences babe. If you only knew that this is kinda normal for us. _

“Maybe but you never fought with  any of the designers like this before babe.”

“Boo, maybe because we are friends. That’s why it is easier to tell him what I want. Don’t worry. I promise we won’t kill each other in the end of this.”

But even Jackson wasn’t sure if they would end up not killing each other or not.

 

 

“Baby, did you fight with Jackson again about your designs?” asked JB while preparing dinner one night.

“Why did you say that B?” continued sketching while accompanying JB in the kitchen.

“Well, for one, I could hear you yelling over the phone when you were in the study room and you came home a few times not looking very happy.”

“It’s nothing. He was just being a jackass.”

JB chuckled, “I’ve never seen you so worked up over a client before baby.”

“Because he is annoying.”

“But that’s the way he is baby. You already knew that when you took up his offer.”

Mark pouts not liking that JB was kind of right. Jackson had always knew which buttons to push to make him pissed off like he did. It was as if he would do it on purpose just so that he could see Mark with a different expression or seeing Mark angry. It wasn’t in his nature to be aggressive but when it comes to Jackson, that side seems to come out more often than not, especially since they were total opposites. Mark walked over to JB and hugs him from the back. Seeking comfort. JB stroke his arms for a while before concentrating on his preparation. He just lets Mark be.

 

Both Mark and Jackson was still feeling confused as hell. Even though they have a great chemistry while filming the MV, it seems like it brought out something in them. They weren’t sure what. For one thing, it made both of them more aggressive in asserting their ideas upon one another. It was like as if they both decided to unleash the beast within them and that was causing them to butt heads almost all the time. Though they would reach a compromise after that. Or maybe it was because they are so comfortable with each other until they can just be themselves with each other, not caring if the other is hurt.

 

 

After finishing up some more designs for Jackson, he decided to just let him know so that the younger can set up an appointment with him.

**Yi En:** Ka Yee, do you want me to email you the latest designs?

Jackson was too lazy and too tired to reply Mark via text so he decided to just call the elder.

“I want to see it in person Yi En so I can tell you what I like and don't like about it.”

“Let me know when you are free. I’ll work my schedule around it.”

“Can we meet up at night? I should be returning from Japan in a few days time.”

“Why at night? Why can’t it be at the day time?” whines Mark.

Jackson chuckles. It was unusual for the elder to be so whiny about work.

“Why not Yi En?”

“I’m tired and I’ve got a lot going at the moment and I want to sleep.”

“We both know you are an owl.”

Mark continues whining. Jackson felt so happy that he was comfortable enough to not act his age around him.

“Sorry Yien. I’m arriving from Japan on Friday at 10.00pm and then I have a 7.00am flight to New York the next day. I will be there for about 2 weeks.”

“Why can’t I just email you then Ka Yee?”

“Because I want to see… the designs in person and you know I am better in letting you know my ideas face to face Yi En.”

Jackson took a deep breathe. He almost run his mouth again. He hoped that Mark didn’t notice anything. He could hear Mark grumbling.

“I’ll buy you something from Japan.”

“It better be something good Ka Yee,” mumbles Mark.

Jackson was so sure that Mark was pouting and he would do anything just to see that look upon his face. 

“Don’t pout kay Yi En. I promise it’ll be something good.”

Mark could feel himself blushing. How did Jackson know? Mark just hum in agreement.

“What I would do to see you right now Yi En.”

Mark kept quiet. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it or did Jackson said it on purpose.

“Hey I gotta go Ka Yee. Need to finish a design for JB and Junhoe’s collaboration project. I’ll see you on Friday. Say hi to Jinyoung for me.”

“Yeah. I’ll let you know once I’ve landed.”

“Okay. Take care. Have a good rest Ka Yee. Bye.”

“Bye Yi En. I miss you.”

Jackson whispered the last part, hoping that Mark didn’t hear him. Mark held his breath. He manage to hear Jackson before he ended the call.  _ Why is Ka Yee like that? Why is he acting like this? _ Mark didn’t really want to see Jackson because he was still feeling a bit awkward about their last scene. He wasn’t sure how to react or act around him. So, this Friday would be the first time that they are seeing each other face to face ever since the filming of the MV ended, 3 weeks ago.

 

 

Mark was feeling a bit nervous on Friday while waiting for Jackson’s call. JB wasn’t around as he and Junhoe had flew to Singapore for a meeting that morning. He couldn’t help but think back what happened the night before with JB. He has the marks on his body to prove it. Mark was cooped up in the study the whole day to finish up the designs for JB and Junhoe’s meeting and he was only informed about it 3 days before that. Needless to say, Mark wasn’t very happy about it but he did his best. By the time he had shown it to JB for his and Junhoe’s approval, he had to email it to Youngjae for him to prepare the presentation. After that, JB was left to deal with a very sulky and tired boyfriend.

“Did I tell you that I love you baby?”

JB had wrapped his arms around Mark while sitting on the sofa, showering him with kisses on his shoulders, neck, head and back. His chest against Mark’s back.

“Keep going.”

“Love of my life. The light in the dark.”

Mark had to keep himself from giggling. It was payback to JB for making him rush like crazy.

“And?”

JB chuckled.

“And I’m gonna fuck you all night long starting from now baby.”

JB bit Mark’s neck, leaving a very obvious bite mark on him. He could hear Mark whimpering when he lick and suck on the mark gently. Mark was not oppose to being fuck in that position at all and JB didn’t feel like being patient or gentle with him as well. After teasing and pinching his nipples till they were red and raw, Mark was sure he was wet and he was damn sure JB was the same. It didn’t take long for him to feel JB nudging his way in after pulling down his pants just enough for him to gain access. After both of them had calmed down from their high, JB carried Mark to the room. Taking great care in being gentle when they were fucking while soaking in the tub together. He knew Mark was tired and he had to wake up early in the morning. After another long hour on the bed, JB finally allowed Mark to sleep, half draping over his body. 

 

 

Mark sighs at that memory and was brought back to reality at around 10.30pm by Jackson’s call.

“Hey Ka Yee, you’ve landed?”

“Yeah. I’m actually on my way home. Can you pick me up from my place please Yi En?”

“Don’t you want to rest?”

“I’ve got a craving.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

“Drive safe Yi En.”

 

Mark shoot out a text to Jackson when he was almost reaching his place. He was surprised to see only Jackson waiting for him. Jackson gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek when he got into the Beast. Mark tried to act nonchalant about it. Jackson was also trying to act normal.

“Where’s Jinyoung?”

“He said that he was tired and wanted to make sure everything is packed.”

“I could have just emailed you and you could take your time to go through the designs you know. I’m sure you are tired too.”

“I told you that I wanted to see in person Yi En.”

“Fine. Where do you wanna go Ka Yee?”

“I’m craving for Godiva ice cream.”

Mark chuckles and drove towards the nearest place he know. As they made themselves comfortable, Jackson decided to go order while Mark fiddle with his Macbook. Jackson came back with a hot chocolate for Mark and ice cream for himself.

 

 

Mark and Jackson was discussing about the designs. Trying to reach a compromise about the colours and certain design. In between, Jackson was feeding Mark his ice cream and Mark accepted it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Only after a while did he notice what he was doing. After the ice cream had finished, they were still talking about the designs and at the same time coming up with more ideas about the others. Mark didn’t really notice that one of Jackson’s hand was now resting on his thigh. They were talking and laughing and arguing all at the same time. They only realize that it was late when they looked at the time. It was almost 2.00am.

“I think we better get you home Ka Yee.”

Jackson yawns and nods. It was a quiet drive back with Jackson staring out the window most of the time. But Jackson managed to show Mark the underground parking at his place.

“Ka Yee, we’re here.”

“Thanks Yi En. By the way, here’s your present.”

Jackson was grinning. He knew Mark noticed him bringing in that paper bag but said nothing.

“What is it?”

“Open it and see.”

Mark was happy to see the limited edition shoes that he had been drooling over for the last few months.

“How did you know? How did you get it? It was sold out all over the place.”

Jackson grinned and caress Mark’s face. He let’s his hand lingers longer on his face. Thank goodness for the underground parking at his place. It would be chaotic if his fans or the paparazzi got a hold on a picture of them right at that moment.

“I know you Yi En.”

Mark felt himself leaning into his touch but stopped himself. He could feel Jackson stroking his cheek gently.

“Thanks Ka Yee. You better go now. You’ve got a long ass flight later.”

“I can sleep in the plane. Let me just spend a little more time with you Yi En.”

They both just sat there, facing each other, staring at each other in the Beast. Jackson’s hand never leaving Mark’s face. They weren’t talking either. They were just sitting there and looking at each other. It was almost 4.00am when Mark spoke again.

“Ka Yee…”

“Okay Yi En. Just 10 more minutes.”

Mark sighs but he relented. Jackson was now holding his hand. Caressing it and kissing it. Mark wasn’t sure why he wasn’t stopping him either. He just lets him. Jackson was looking at him straight in the eye when he kissed his right hand. Taking his time to kiss his fingers, one by one. Right before he lets go of it, he bit Mark’s index finger not too gently before licking the bite mark and kissing it again. He heard Mark took in a sharp breath but he didn’t flinch or cry out. He didn’t know what to say or what to feel. He wasn't even sure why he just lets Jackson do that. He was getting even more confuse.

“Ka Yee…”

Jackson looks up and pulled him closer. He kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his chin and finally his lips. It was a chaste kiss. He didn’t demand it to go further.

“I miss you Yi En. That’s all. Drive safe okay. Text me when you reach home.”

“Bye.”

 

 

Mark tried to concentrate on making his way home. He was hella confused. What happened? Why did he let him do that? Why is Jackson being that way? They are both in a healthy and happy relationship. What is changing? Mark felt drained but he did text Jackson when he got home. Then he wore JB’s shirt before promptly falling asleep. 

 

Jackson decided to take a hot shower while waiting for Mark’s text. He didn’t know what got into him. All he knew that he was missing Mark and he wanted to touch him. Even though it was only his hands, he was satisfied. But why is he doing this to himself? After his hot shower, he went into the kitchen to get himself an ice cold beer. He must have been very thirsty as by the time he was done, he received Mark’s text. As he slipped beside Jinyoung, for the first time in many months, he fell asleep without holding Jinyoung. When Jinyoung woke up in the morning, he was surprised to see Jackson next to him but not clinging on to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. Been a bit busy though I had finish writing this some time back. Hope you enjoy this. I'm suffering from writer's block so might be slower with my updates. THanks for still following this story.


	69. Feeling guilty?

Jackson was woken up an hour after he had fallen asleep as he has to catch his flight to New York with Jinyoung. 

“Honey bear, time to wake up. We need to leave now,” Jinyoung kissing his boyfriend awake.

Jackson groaned. He was very groggy but he quickly got up and head into the shower. After he had freshen up and got dress, he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“Morning babe.”

Jinyoung smiled.

“What time did you get home? How long did you keep Mark hyung awake?”

Jackson yawned.

“I don’t remember. I think sometime around 4 or 5 am? I can’t remember. Ugh… I need coffee.”

“I’ve prepared some but we really have to get going,” passing the tumbler of hot coffee to his idol boyfriend.

“Thanks babe. You are the best.”

They quickly got into the company car and Jackson found himself sleeping Jinyoung’s shoulder until they reached the airport. After checking in and getting settled in the plane, Jackson drifted off to sleep. He was sleep deprived but it was worth staying up for Mark. He keep replaying what happened in the MV and in the underground parking. His thoughts was full of Mark. While he was sleeping, Jinyong was double checking his schedule during his trip in New York, looking at a sleeping Jackson affectionately from time to time. 

 

Jackson on the other hand slept throughout the 13 hour flight from Korea to New York. He was really tired after his hectic schedule and his almost no sleep since he got back from Japan and spending his time with Mark. Though he thought it was worth it but it made him miss the elder more and more. He didn’t know what to do with his feelings. He already channeled it into his songwriting. He was already spending quite some time with him though not often. Maybe being away from Mark for 2 weeks might just help him. After all he would be with his Jinyoungie. Hopefully he would be able to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. He missed him. He was just as busy as he was. But even in his sleep, he was holding onto the bracelet that Mark had given him for Christmas and he was using the earrings that Mark had given to him for his birthday as well. But he could not help but think, if he was so in love with his boyfriend, why is he wearing everything that his ex has given him instead?

 

 

Mark woke up in the afternoon because he heard his phone ringing.

**“** Baby are you still sleeping?”

“Lkjsnfjskdjnfs.”

JB chuckled. It was so like his boyfriend to be still sleeping.

“Wake up baby. Time to fill your tummy.”

“B, I just went to sleep this morning,” whines Mark.

“What were you up to?”

“Jackson wanted to see my latest designs for his songs and it he only arrived from Japan around 10+ last night and he left this morning for New York. So between then and then was his only free time,” grumbles Mark.

JB started laughing, “Baby, you are not making any sense but I guess you mean that he kept you up because of the designs.

That woke Mark a bit as he just remembered the reason why they were home in the wee hours in the morning was because Jackson was busy staring at him and kissing his hands. 

“Kind of.”

“Baby, I got to go. Just thought I give you a call cause I miss you.”

“I miss you too B. Come home soon.”

JB chuckled. It was rare for Mark to be so clingy only a day after he left. How he wished that Mark was with him at that moment.

“I’ll try but duty calls baby. See you soon k. Bye.”

“Bye B.”

 

Mark couldn’t go back to sleep after his call with JB. He missed his boyfriend a lot but his mind keeps going back to Jackson and him biting his finger. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to do anything for the rest of the day. Mark then decided to be spontaneous and surprise JB in Singapore. Mark decided to just get any available flight to Singapore as early as possible. He knew that Youngjae was the one that had arranged for the hotel so he decided to get Youngjae’s help.

“Hello Youngjae-ah?”

Youngjae was surprise to see Mark’s name on his phone. Thank goodness they were on a break so he was able to talk to him.

“Hello Mark hyung? JB hyung should be in the washroom at the moment. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. I need a favour Youngjae.”

“Sure. How can I help?” Youngjae could feel himself cringing when he said those words

“I’m taking a flight in two hour’s time and I’m sure you guys won’t be done till night?”

“It seems like it’s going to be a long meeting today.”

“Good. I need to be able to get into JB’s room to surprise him.”

Youngjae felt like his heart was being stab at the moment but he couldn’t help but to help Mark as he really likes him as well but as a friend.

“Oh, that can be done. I’ll just let the hotel know. Just pick up the key or passcard from the front desk. I’ll let you know once everything is done hyung.”

“Thank you Youngjae. You are the best. See you!”

“Safe flight hyung.”

Youngjae had hoped to spend some alone time with JB during this trip and he even made plans for them to have a nice meal somewhere after all the meetings were finished. He was sure that Junhoe and Chanwoo had other plans.

 

Mark was feeling giddy on the flight. Usually JB was the one who would go through great lengths to surprise him but today, it was Mark’s turn. He slept throughout the flight. By the time he landed, Youngjae had already texted him the hotel details. He couldn’t wait til he is in JB’s arms again. It felt silly to be missing him this much. JB on the other hand couldn’t wait til he is back in his room. It was a long day and all he wanted to do was to rest in his room and maybe get room service. He wished that Mark was around. He was missing his other half. All the way back to the hotel, he was fiddling with the necklace that Mark gave him for Christmas. He has never taken it off ever since that night.

 

Mark had received a text from Youngjae that they were heading back to the hotel and he was getting slightly nervous. Now that he think about it, he was going to be in JB’s way and he was on a business trip. He shake those thoughts out from his head. He just need to think positively. All his fears melt away when he saw the look on JB’s face. It was all worth it when JB wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on his neck.

“Baby, what are you doing here?”

“I miss you B so I thought I give you a surprise.”

JB couldn’t stop planting kisses all over Mark’s face. He was missing him a lot and the love of his life is now right in front of his eyes. Mark was giggling.

“Yah… B, you smell. Let’s take a shower and then you can feed me.”

“UuuUuuu… Did I hear someone inviting me for a shower?”

Mark gave him a smirked and pulled himself away from his arms, slowly dropping the bathrobe on the floor.

“You coming Jaebummie?” Mark looking at JB while walking to the bathroom.

JB swallowed his saliva and quickly tried to get out of his clothes. He even managed to fall from trying to take off his pants which made Mark laughed. By the time JB made it into the bathroom, Mark was already under the shower, waiting for him. JB slipped into the shower and started biting Mark’s neck, as if he was marking him.

“Hmmm… Are you hungry B?”

“Very baby.”

Soon, JB had Mark bent over, hands on the wall, water on their backs and he was thrusting into him until Mark was crying out for him. After satisfying themselves in the bathroom, they decided to call room service. One, Mark was tired from his flight. Two, JB was not letting him out from his arms until he is satisfied. Nevertheless, they were both in total bliss.

 

 

Jackson felt refreshed after sleeping throughout his flight to New York. As soon as they checked into the hotel, the first thing Jackson did was attack Jinyoung until the latter was panting heavily from the pleasure he was giving him.

“Hnnnggg… Honey bear… Hhnngg… What’s gotten into you?”

Jackson was littering his back with hickeys. He was sucking and licking his back fervently while thrusting into him at a punishing pace.

“Just needed… to… recharge…,” said Jackson in between breaths.

“B-B-babe… Hnnggg… I-I-I…”

Jinyoung came hard even without Jackson touching his cock but Jackson didn’t stop thrusting into him until he came all over Jinyoung’s back. He felt his body give way and he ended up lying on top of Jinyoung, caging him on the bed.

“Babe, I can’t breath.”

Jackson rolled off him reluctantly. Body sticky with perspiration and cum. He then wrapped himself around Jinyong, relishing the feel of his boyfriend against him.

“Recharged yet?”

“You are the best Jinyoungie.” 

“I hate to burst your bubble but we have a lunch appointment honey bear.”

Jackson groans but he knew it was going to be another hectic but fun fortnight in the states and it started with a good note.

“Shower me boo?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and pulled Jackson towards the bathroom.


	70. Returned Refreshed

Mark and JB returned home after 2 weeks in Singapore. JB spent one week for work and extended another week to holiday with Mark. Mark made himself scarce from Junhoe’s sight for that one week. Somehow he was able to do that with lots of warnings from JB and Youngjae. Junhoe and Chanwoo was leaving on the same day as the last day of their meeting. It was a fruitful meeting.

 

As soon as JB came back to the room, he wrapped himself around Mark, kissing him. Not caring that he was sketching on the bed. Not caring if he was bothering his boyfriend or not.

“Yah… B, I’m sketching here.”

JB ignored him and continued nibbling his ears. Mark just sigh in contentment. There was no way he could stop JB even if he wanted to. Sometimes JB can be very persistent. But it seems like JB wasn’t going to go any further than kissing and nibbling him.

“B…”

“Hmmm…”

“I’m hungry.”

JB sighs exaggeratedly. 

“Here I am trying to set the mood but my boyfriend just wanna eat.”

Mark giggled.

“But I’ll need my energy for my boyfriend.”

JB started laughing.

“And this is why I love you.”

The one week holiday they spent by exploring the small island and it was what they needed. Time off from work and time with each other. Something that they haven’t done in the longest time. When they went back home, they felt refresh and felt like the ideas flowing again. 

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung returned home after a successful two weeks fan meeting tour in the states. It was fun to interact with his fans and perform for them. It had been quite some time. It was also a good way for them to promote his soon to be released album. It was a great way to create the hype for it. Jackson missed being closed to his fans from out of the country. It was not something he could do very often, unlike with the fans in Korea. 

 

“I wish I could do this all the time with the fans here boo,” laying his head down on Jinyoung’s lap after one of their stops for the fan meeting tour..

“I know,” slowly carding his fingers through his hair.

Jackson loves the feeling of his hair being caressed and stroked. It calms him down. It reminded him of his mother doing it to him.

“I love it when you do this boo.”

“Only when I do this babe?”

Jinyoung was giving him a wicked grin.

“Oh, I especially love it when you are riding me honey bear,” Jackson winking exaggeratingly at Jinyoung.

“Is that a preposition my dear?”

Jackson grinned and pulled Jinyoung down so that he could give him a kiss. He could hear Jinyoung sighing in contently. Jackson felt lucky that he can travel the world with Jinyoung doing what he loves. This is was he was born to do. This is what he had wanted to do all his life and he was living the dream with a gorgeous boyfriend to boot.

 

They took the opportunity to do a little sightseeing when they were at any of their stops. They didn’t have to spend the whole day or half day visiting a place. They just choose a place to eat or a place to visit for maybe two hours. It was all about spending quality time with each other, something that they had been unable to do because of Jackson’s busy schedule. But it was nice being able to just spend time with each other without other people around and not in bed. 

 

“Babe, I don’t want this tour to end,” said a pouty Jackson.

“I know but work beckons us back home.”

Jackson sighs, rolling around on the bed. Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at his childish boyfriend at the moment.

“How old do you think you are Jackson?”

“I’m young and I need loads of attention from my boyfriend at the moment.”

Jinyoung crawled towards Jackson on the bed.

“What sort of attention is my boyfriend wanting at the moment?”

Jackson felt arousal shooting up his spine, seeing Jinyoung taking a very submissive role at the moment. He pulled him closer, taking his time to kiss him.

“Hmmm… This type of attention is good.”

Jackson’s hands was already pinching Jinyoung’s nipples, eliciting sounds from the manager.

“What would you like me to do?” said Jinyoung breathily.

“Anything you want babe,” growled Jackson.

By the time they have to leave for the airport, Jinyoung had to control the way he was walking. He was feeling very sore and very achy albeit he was very satisfied with everything that happened the night before. Jackson on the other hand took extra care of Jinyoung, knowing that he went really hard last night. They were exchanging knowing looks while walking together. Jackson made sure he pampered Jinyoung throughout the flight.

 

 

Mark was super recharge and he finally launched his brand **[eMpTy]** with GD. If it wasn’t for GD, he wouldn’t know what to do. He was grateful to have a mentor like him. His brand was a play of his initials and for him, everything can be empty until you fill it with something. GD really love his brand name and thought it suites him. GD made him throw a launching party and helped him invite the other hyungs including his AOMG hyungs. JB extended those invitation to his company partners as Mark had worked with some of them. Of course Peniel and the gang was invited. This was something new to Mark but he was glad to share it with JB. Because of GD, there were a lot of idols and people from the entertainment business supporting him. Even Jackson and Jinyoung made the time to show up in between his busy schedule.

 

“Congratulations hyung,” said Jinyoung as he hug Mark.

“Jinyoungie, you made it! Thank you! I’ve receive the flowers that you & Jackson sent me this morning.”

“Glad you like it hyung.”

“Where’s Jackson?” ask Mark.

“I lost him. I think he saw some of his friends at the back. Where is JB hyung?”

“Oh, he is mingling with some of his partners.”

“I’ll look for Jackson, hyung.”

Mark smiled and continued walking around, greeting his guests. Suddenly he felt somebody arms wrapping around his waist which made him jumped. He turned around when he heard the familiar hyena laughter coming out from Jackson’s mouth. He punched him on the arm.

“Ouch! That hurts!”

“That’s for making me getting a shocked of my life you idiot!”

Jackson grinned and gave Mark a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Congratulations Yi En.”

“Thank you Ka Yee.”

“So, what do you think?”

“Very nice and trendy and I still think you should sponsor me.”

Mark laughed.

“Where’s Jinyoung? I thought I saw him with you just now,” ask Jackson.

“He said he was going to look for you.”

“Oh crap. I lost him.”

“You’ll find him soon enough.”

They stood there talking to each other, with one of Jackson‘s hand still on Mark’s waist which didn’t seem to faze the elder. Five minutes later, JB walked towards them with Jinyoung on tow.

“Yo, idol, look what I found,” tease JB.

“My boyfriend! Hello boyfriend,” said Jackson as he pulled Jinyoung close. Jinyoung blushed. It wasn’t often that he referred him as his boyfriend, especially in public.

“Auwww… Look B, Jinyoungie is blushing, how cute,” said Mark as he slipped his hand in JB’s.

“Yah, Mark hyung,” said Jinyoung.

“Auw… He’s shy too baby.”

Both JB and Mark was enjoying teasing Jinyoung.

“Babe, the hyungs are bullying me,” complain Jinyoung to Jackson.

“Now you know how I feel boo,” said Jackson.

“Babe!” whines Jinyoung.

Jackson chuckled and gave Jinyoung a side hug and kiss on his temple.

“Baby, there are some people that GD hyung wants you to meet.”

“Okay B. Excuse me Jinyoung and Jackson. See you later.”

JB led Mark to where GD was while Jinyoung and Jackson continued mingling around.


	71. One down, another to go

It was a tiring night for Mark but a very satisfying one. His launch party was a success. Most of his pieces was sold out and a lot more orders were coming in. He manage to meet a lot of people from the fashion industry via GD and was getting very good response about his designs. On top of that, he was able to enjoy it with JB, his boyfriend.

 

Mark wrapped his arms around JB’s shoulder when they were finally home. JB gave him a long kiss. Mark sighs in contentment.

“Tired, baby?”

Mark shook his head.

“What do you have in mind at the moment baby?”

“Hmmm… I was thinking of taking a long hot bath with my boyfriend in the tub and then a nice massage by him.”

JB was peppering kisses on his neck and face.

“I think I can do that. But what do I get in return from my boyfriend?”

Mark nibbled JB’s ears whispering, “Anything he wants.”

JB felt the arousal shoot up his spine. He carried Mark, making him wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Then I’ll just have to satisfy my princess before claiming my prize.”

Mark answered by sucking a rather obvious mark below his jaw. 

“How about taking your so-called princess up right now?”

“As you wish your highness,” JB grins.

JB took his time to prepare the bath before undressing Mark. They were both just taking their time to enjoy each other.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was back to their hectic schedule after a few hours break at the launch party. Jinyoung was already going through his schedule for the next week the very next day. It was nothing new to Jackson and he wouldn’t have it any other day. It was back to flying off to China or Thailand at a drop of a hat. His covers were almost done for most of his songs except maybe one or two more. It seems like his album was on track to be release as planned by the company.

 

 

During his down time in China, while Jinyoung was out for a meeting with their colleagues in JYP China branch, Jackson decided to use his time to write or compose. He couldn’t really sleep even though he was tired. He was thinking back about the fight he had with Mark over text an hour ago. It was silly really but they both got worked up by their disagreement for the colour of one of the covers. Something as small and silly as that. They couldn’t agree and wouldn’t budge from their opinion on using navy blue or midnight blue. Jackson wanting navy blue while Mark wanted to keep it midnight blue.

**Yi En:** I really like the midnight blue in this one. Can you see it via your laptop Ka Yee?

**Ka Yee:** Yups. But I think it’s better navy blue

**Yi En:** But it gives a different feel to it if we change the blue

**Ka Yee:** I think it gives it a different dept Yi En

**Yi En:** I don’t agree with you

**Ka Yee:** But I want it that way

**Yi En:** I am not going to change it

**Ka Yee:** The customer is always right!!!

**Yi En:** The hell with it! This is my expertise!

**Ka Yee:** I don’t care! I want it changed to navy blue!

**Yi En:** No!

**Ka Yee:** TUAN YI EN!

**Yi En:** No means no!

**Ka Yee:** I’ll just get JYP hyung to agree with me

**Yi En:** Asshole

**Ka Yee:** Just change it!

**Yi En:**  Jerk

 

 

Both of them was fuming after their heated exchanged but it wasn’t long till Mark emailed him the changes. When Jackson tried texting Mark again, the elder didn’t reply him even though Jackson was sending him selfies of him pouting and giving his famous puppy eyes. No matter what, he knew the elder would forgive him, he hopes.  _ Sigh… Why must he be stubborn? Why can’t he just give way to me in the beginning then all this unnecessary fight won’t happen. Ugh… I wish we were back to how we were during the MV. _

Jackson took out his notebook and started doodling when he couldn’t sleep after his fight with Mark.

_...I’m sorry _ __   
_ Why was that _ __   
_ So hard to say back then? _ __   
_ Now, _ __   
_ No matter how much I  _ ~~_ scream / shout / _ ~~ _ yell _ __   
_ You  _ ~~_ won’t _ ~~ _ can’t hear me _ __   
_ Seeing you walk away _ __   
_ I should’ve  _ ~~_ held you back _ ~~ _ caught you then _ __   
__   
_ One more time,  _ _ go back in time  _ _ back to that day _ __   
_ Just one more day, back to that time _ __   
_ If only I could go back _ __   
_ If I  _ ~~_ only _ ~~ _ could go back _ __   
_ Oh I know I _ __   
__   
_ I would hold you  _ ~~_ tight _ ~~ __   
_ So you won’t be apart from me _ __   
_ For even a moment _ __   
_ I would give you my everything _ _   
_ __ I would have…

 

Words seems to flow out better after seeing or fighting with Mark. Everything seems to be connected to Mark at this point.  _ Ugh… Is it so hard for me to just say sorry to him? Why am I being such an ass at the moment. But I just fought him tooth and nail over a stupid colour. Did it even matter what type of blue it was? Ugh… I hate feeling like this. _ __   
  


 

Jinyoung came back to a deeply concentrating boyfriend sitting on the bed. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at his frowning boyfriend.  _ What could he be thinking to put such a cute frown on his puppy face. I just want to squish that face of his. _ Jackson didn’t even realize that his boyfriend was back until he felt a kiss on top of his head.

“Hi babe. What’s with that frown on your handsome face?”

Jackson’s face brighten up when he saw his boyfriend.

“Boo, I miss you! How’s the meeting?” said Jackson as he pulls Jinyoung into his embrace.

“All is well babe. I’m gonna take a shower. I’m feeling very sticky and smelly.”

Jackson nuzzles Jinyoung’s neck.

“Mmmmm… Such a masculine smell. I like it.”

Jinyoung blushed.

“Yah… Smelly is not a masculine smell babe.”

“You are so not smelly Park Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung kissed Jackson on the lips.

“How about you joining me in the shower babe? There are hard to reach places that I may need your help cleaning with,” Jinyoung giving him a flirty look.

“Now we wouldn’t want that wouldn’t we, boo,” Jackson giving Jinyoung a mischievous smile. 

 

 

 

“Baby, can you come here into the study a minute?” JB calling out to Mark in the house.

Mark made his way from the kitchen with two cups of coffee to the study.

“Yes B?” asked Mark as he passes JB’s coffee to him.

“Thanks baby. You must have read my mind,” said JB as he gave Mark a grateful kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, now what is the real reason you are calling me.”

JB grins. Trust Mark to know what he is really thinking. It never fail to amaze him how intuitive the love of his life can be.

“Baby, you can say no if it makes you uncomfortable okay.”

“Spill it Im Jaebum.”

“I need you to help do the interior design of a show house.”

“Okay… What’s the catch?” Mark dragging out the words, giving him a skeptical look.

“You might and most probably working with Junhoe,” said JB as he wrap his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Are you okay with me being so close to the guy that wants or used to want your boyfriend, B?”

“Yeah. I’m fine with it. I’m sure he would remain professional as this is business related and I trust my baby.”

“Do you trust him B?” tease Mark.

“Yes.”

“As long as you are okay with it and don’t start being the jealous boyfriend then I guess I can do this.”

“Thank you baby,” said JB as he showers Mark with kisses.

 

 

“Ju-ne, are you sure you are okay to work with Mark hyung on this project?” said Chanwoo as he tries to gauge Junhoe’s reaction. So far, he seems calm.

“Maybe. I don’t know but if JB hyung trust me working with Mark then I must give it a try.”

“Ju-ne, don’t go down the rabbit hole again.”

Junhoe sighs. He understood what Chanwoo was saying. So far he had been distracting himself with work until he was unable to think much about the elder but sometimes when he is at home, his mind still drifts back to the elder from time to time. Though he never enters into the room that was filled with Mark ever since then. Whatever sketchbooks or memories connected to the elder, it was all locked up in that one room. He knew that someday he would be able to get rid of everything in that room but for now, he was content enough to lock it away.

“Earth calling Ju-ne. Earth calling Ju-ne…”

“Sorry Chanu. As you were saying?”

“I said your phone is ringing and it’s from JB hyung.”

Junhoe quickly picked up his phone.

“Hello hyung.”

“Hi Junhoe. I’ve spoken to Mark and he agrees to work on the interior design of the showhouse. You can get in touch with him anytime tomorrow.”

“Okay hyung. Will give him a call tomorrow.”

“See you in the meeting this week. Bye.”

“See you hyung. Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:-
> 
> I would- Day 6


	72. Truce

Junhoe felt his heart beating erratically when he picked up his phone to call Mark. It had been a few weeks or even months since he last talked to the elder. He hasn’t made any contact with him since his confession and rejection. He hasn’t made any contact since he started working closely with JB even though Mark was the one who helped them for their meeting in Singapore. He didn’t make any effort to bumped into the elder when he saw him in Singapore. Even Chanwoo was surprised that he was able to do that. 

 

Junhoe felt his palms sweating while waiting for the other to pick up his call. 

_ Would he pick up my call? Or will he reject it? _

“Hello Junhoe.”

Junhoe was a bit startled as he thought the elder would have deleted his number by now after what happened.

“Hello? Junhoe? Are you there?”

Junhoe didn’t realize that he hasn't replied Mark at all.

“H-h-hello Mark hyung. Sorry. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Heard you are doing well from JB.”

_ Does this mean Mark ask about me? Does it mean… Shut your brain Junhoe. It is just out of common courtesy and nothing else. Don’t misunderstand the man. Don’t give yourself useless hope. _

“Yeah. Been busy with JB hyung and our projects lately.”

“I’m sure JB told you I’m okay with helping you guys with the interior design of the showhouse?”

“That’s why I’m calling you hyung. Did JB hyung show you the layout of the place yet?”

“No. He told me that you are handling it and to deal with you directly about this.”

“Okay. I would like to show you the layout as well as the showhouse and brief you about what we want.”

“Sure. When?”

“Tomorrow at 10.00am? Is that okay with you hyung?”

“I’m okay. Where shall I meet you?”

“I’ll send you the location tomorrow.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow Junhoe.”

“See you hyung. Bye.”

Junhoe felt himself smile after his conversation. It wasn’t as awkward that he thought it would be. He felt happy that he was able to be professional with Mark over the phone but he was not sure how he would react being together with the elder alone in the showhouse tomorrow. He quickly texted Chanwoo, forcing him to accompany him tomorrow.

**Junhoe:** You are accompanying me tomorrow to meet up with Mark hyung. End of discussion.

**Chanwoo:** WTH! I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow

**Junhoe:** I don’t want to go down the rabbit hole

**Chanwoo:** You owe me.

**Junhoe:** Thanks

Chanwoo grudgingly agreed. It was rare for his best friend to admit not wanting to lose control over something. But he was also glad that his best friend was keeping to his word and was being very mature and professional about it. He knew it wasn’t easy for Junhoe to let go of probably the first person he had ever loved but he was actually trying his best. Whether it was a compromise or acceptance, it was the first step for his best friend to maybe get over the elder.

 

 

Bam Bam on the other hand has been getting a lot of jobs to be the stylist of some major idols around. He was really busy but he was really enjoying himself. No matter how busy he was, he made time to spend it with Yugyeom. Yugyeom and he made appointments and set dates to spend a lot of time together as they were both busy with their jobs. Though it was hard at first but they found their rhythm. They find it fun to set appointments and dates with each other. It keeps their relationship fresh. After a hectic week, Yugyeom and Bam Bam was finally able to spend the weekend together. After a steamy session, they were both just lying down in bed, talking about their week, arms around each other.

“How’s your week Yugyeommie?”

“Crazy hectic Bams. JB hyung made me and Youngjae hyung so busy that we were trying to meet his deadlines. We even had to work overtime just to keep up with JB hyung.”

“How is Youngjae hyung?”

“He is fine but I think he seems happier to be busy.”

Bam Bam chuckles.  _ How can he not realize by now. Is everybody around him that dense? I wonder should I burst their bubble? Let’s see if my boyfriend can catch on. _

“Is he happy with noona?”

“Of course Bams. Why did you ask that?”

“Well, you did say he looks happier when he is busy with you and hyung.”

Yugyeom just nods his head and pulled Bam Bam closer, if that was even possible.

_ Just as I thought. Even he doesn’t know. _

“Yugyeommie baby, let’s meet up with the hyungs soon. We haven’t hang out with them for a long time.”

“Sure. I’ll ask the hyungs from the office while you ask Jackson and Jinyoung hyung.”

“Thanks babe. You’re the best.”

“Anything for my Bammie.”

 

 

They finally met up like a month after Bam Bam suggested it to Yugyeom. They were all there except for Mark and Suzy. Mark had to fly to London with GD for some fashion week. Even though JB wasn’t so happy being away from his boyfriend but he was so proud that people was showing interest in his latest venture and he promised that he would be away only for a week. Suzy on the other hand had to work overtime. Bam Bam decided on a cozy dinner in a newly opened restaurant. It was nice to have all six of them sitted on the table and just catching up. Jackson was of course seated next to JB and Youngjae was next to him. Bam Bam had Yugyeom and Jinyoung on either side of him which leaves Yugyeom sitting next to Youngjae. It was a lovely dinner and to Bam Bam, Youngjae seems very happy sitting next to his immediate boss.

 

Bam Bam lifts his wine glass and cleared his throat.

“Here’s a toast to my hyungs. Let this be the start of many more regular dinners and meet ups.”

“Cheers,” replied the whole table.

Bam Bam purposely exchanged seats with Yugyeom so that he could talk to Youngjae. It gives Yugyeom a chance to catch up with Jinyoung as well.

“Youngjae hyung how are you?”

“I’m fine Bammie. You? Hopefully not too lonely since Yugyeommie is so busy.”

“I’m okay. We see each other often enough. How’s noona?”

“Suzy if fine but she has some last minute work that she has to attend to so she can’t us tonight. She sent her apologies.”

“It’s okay hyung.”

Bam Bam dropped his voice so that it was softer and went closer to Youngjae.

“Are you ever going to tell him hyung?”

Youngjae looked at him wide eyes.

“What do you mean Bams?”

Bam Bam stood up and decided to drag Youngjae to the washroom with him, announcing it abruptly to the group.

“Yah Bams, you don’t have to tell us if you want to take a dump,” tease Jackson.

Bam Bam puts out his tongue at the idol and practically drag Youngjae out of the room.

 

 

“What I mean is, are you ever going to tell JB hyung how you feel about him?”

“I don’t understand what are you talking about Bammie. He and Mark hyung is happy. So what is there to tell JB hyung?”

Youngjae was trying very hard to not let it slipped. He was determined to not let the younger know about his feeling.

_ How the hell does he knows about my feelings towards JB hyung. I’m sure I didn’t do anything suspicious. Oh God please help me get through this. _

“Hyung, I know that look that you have been giving JB hyung. I should have realized it sooner. It was the same look that Junhoe had with Mark hyung. So I do know what I am talking about hyung.”

Youngjae felt himself broke out in cold sweat. He least expected the younger to have realize his feelings.

“Please don’t tell Mark hyung and especially JB hyung Bammie. Please.”

“How long has it been hyung?”

Youngjae sighs. How he wished that Suzy was around to calm him down at the moment.

“I don’t know Bams. Since forever? Since university?”

“And you’ve been working with him all this time? Wow. Why didn’t you tell JB hyung?”

Youngjae took a deep breath.

“I almost did. Once.”

“But?”

Bam Bam was clutching Youngjae’s hand by now. He knew how it felt and he wanted to show his support to the elder in some way. Youngjae sighs.

“On the day I decided to confess to JB hyung, he came in gushing about a freelance designer that he just met to do up the new office. He couldn’t stop talking about him. If his face was an emoticon, he would be the one with heart eyes. The look on his face when he was talking about that designer was one that I had never seen before. He was smitten by him the first time he met him.”

“Is that designer Mark hyung?”

Youngjae nods.

“I couldn’t bring myself to tell him after that. I even helped him to win over Mark hyung Bams.”

Bam Bam pulled Youngjae in for a hug.

“I’m sorry hyung. You must be so tired.”

Youngjae kept quiet.

“I don’t know how you do it hyung. But if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

“Thanks Bams.”

“What about noona, hyung?”

“Suzy? She knows this. She is actually kind of sort of my fake girlfriend. We’ve been best friends since high school and she was the one that suggested us to be in this pretend relationship so that JB hyung doesn’t suspect anything.”

“Oh,” was all Bam Bam said.

He wonders if Youngjae realize the way she stares at him is the way he stares at JB but that wasn’t his place to say anything. This one complication is complicating enough at the moment. They stood there awhile until Youngjae felt better.

“Let’s go in hyung before they think you’ve fainted from me being in the toilet for so long.”

That made Youngjae laugh.

 

 

As soon as they walked into the room, Jackson started to tease Bam Bam.

“Did you make Youngjae faint or something Bams? You were there for so long that we were thinking of sending a cavalry to rescue Youngjae especially.”

“Yah… hyung, don’t be mean.”

Bam Bam was pouting and he went straight into his boyfriend's arms.

“Yugy, Jackson hyung is bullying me”

Yugyeom chuckles and kiss his temple.

“He is just teasing you baby.”

They spend the rest of the night teasing Bam Bam. Youngjae was glad that Bam Bam became the distraction that he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was starting to miss YugBam and Youngjae in this story so I decided to bring them back here again Or maybe it's cause I'm stuck again to where the story is going. Thanks for following this story! Hope you enjoy my long windedness so far. I know during the last update, the story was suppose to end at chapter 80 BUT I think it's not gonna happen. I think it'll be a bit more. Not sure. Maybe. 
> 
> p/s: I blame the ideas in my head that distracted me from this story.


	73. Mini concert

“Jackson, I’m planning for you to do a mini concert for your fans. What do you think?” asked JYP.

“Really PD-nim? Of course!”

“Yeah. I think it’s time and it's a way to show our appreciation for them being so patient with your latest album.”

“Yes. Maybe I can even sing a song or two from my new album to give them a glimpse of what they are expecting?”

“I think that’s a great idea babe,” adds Jinyoung.

“I agree with both of you boys. Just so you know, I’ve already ask Mark to help design the set. I like his works.”

“That's great right babe?” said Jinyoung as he looks at Jackson.

“Sure,” said Jackson skeptically. 

Of course it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell both of them that he was fighting with Mark over his album designs. He was sure that they would kill him or even worse, ask him to apologize first. Though he knows he should but he didn’t feel like giving into the elder. But if he has to work with Mark for the mini concert, then maybe he should really try and apologize. Try is the word.

 

Jackson bought a box of yummy cronuts as a peace offering to Mark as he remembers the elder has a sweet tooth. He knew that the elder was at the workshop as he had already ask JB about it. At least Mark wouldn’t dare to kill him in public and in front of his staffs, hopefully. Mark was busy sketching in the office when Jackson knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Jackson went in with a big smile on his face. He was met with a very dangerous glare from the elder. It didn’t take a wild guess that he wasn’t forgiven yet.

“I brought you some yummilicious cronuts from the famous bakery that sells them Yi En.”

Mark continued sketching and ignore the younger. He wasn’t giving in easily after their fight.  _ The nerve of him. He thinks he can buy my forgiveness with yummy cronuts. He thinks I would forgive him for making me change my design. Hmmmphhh I’ll show him. _

“Yi En, are you really going to ignore me and the cronuts that are calling your name?” ask Jackson as he goes closer to the elder.

Mark turned the other way and continued sketching.  _  I don’t care if I’m being petty. It’s his fault. _

“Fine. I’m sorry. Let’s keep the original colour. Happy now Yi En?”

For some reason, that made Mark furious.

“You are only saying that cause JYP hyung told you I’m designing the set right Ka Yee? I’m sure you still want your colour on that design.”

Jackson was caught. It was kinda true but he also hates fighting with Mark.

“No. I did send you messages and tried calling you but you ignored all of them Yi En.”

Mark crossed his arms in front of him while continue glaring at Jackson.

“Fine. I still want my colour but come on. We are still working together. Can’t we reach a compromise Yi En?” said Jackson while trying his luck by wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and nuzzling his cheek.

That made Mark jumped away from him, blushing furiously.

“Don’t touch me Ka Yee.”

Jackson saw that as a challenge and started poking Mark’s waist. When Mark wasn’t giving him any reaction, he started getting bolder by tickling the elder. 

“JACKSON WANG DON”T YOU DARE!” yelled Mark while trying to get away from Jackson.

“Say you forgive me first,” said Jackson while getting hold of Mark and tickling him mercilessly.

“Unfair!” said Mark while trying to wiggle out of Jackson’s hold.

Jackson chuckles while continues his assault.

“Ka Yee stop! I can’t breathe,” Mark said gasping.

Jackson grinned and stopped but still kept his hold on Mark.

“I’m sorry Yi En.”

“Ugh… Fine. I forgive you BUT don’t you dare question my designs again.”

“Can’t promise you that but I will try,” planting a kiss on Mark’s head before releasing him.

“Now give me my cronuts and I’m not sharing,” said a pouting Mark.

Jackson smiled and gave the box of cronuts to the elder. He counts that as a small victory. At least Mark is not planning his immediate demise for the time being.

 

 

“Hyung, just to let you know that Junhoe and Mark hyung had already started works on the show house,” reports Youngjae.

“Thanks for the update sunshine. Mark has been too busy lately to update me about that,” said JB.

“Oh, Mark hyung has other projects hyung?”

“Besides this favour that I manage to get him to agree, apparently JYP hyung has engage his services to design Jackson’s mini concert stage on top of the cover designs and his fashion label with GD hyung seems to be in full swing since he came back from London. So, the only time I get to see him is when we are in bed and we have better things to do then talk,” explained the grinning JB.

Youngjae could feel himself blushing from hearing that though he felt jealous too. How he wished it was him in Mark’s place instead. He text Bam Bam as soon as he left JB’s office.

**Youngjae:** Bams I need a drink like today

**Bam Bam:** Okay. We are having Thai food

**Youngjae:** Okay. Just let me know where

**Bam Bam:** No problem. Hang in there hyung

Youngjae felt slightly better after texting the stylist. Only he would know how he was feeling at the moment and he was glad to have a friend in Bam Bam. He couldn’t wait till the day was over. Suzy was out stationed again and will be busy for the next few weeks.

 

Youngjae made his way to Orchid Nok Thai right after work. Bam Bam was already there waiting for him when he arrives, seated at their table.

“Hyung, here.” said Bam Bam as he waves at Youngjae.

Youngjae went over to hug the stylist when he got closer. He felt comforted even from the hug.

“Sorry to take you away from Yugyeom tonight Bams.”

“It’s okay hyung. Yugy says he is meeting up with friends tonight as he hasn’t seen them for quite some time.”

“Thanks Bams. Does he know you are out with me?”

“Yes. I told him that you needed some fashion advice.”

Bam Bam squeeze Youngjae’s hand.

“Let me order and we will stuff ourselves crazy while we talk. I swear you won’t regret it hyung.”

Youngjae smiles at Bam Bam affectionately.  _  I might just be able to get through this with Bam Bam’s help. _

They were having a feast while eating and drinking Chang beer. They weren’t really talking about Youngjae’s unrequited love. They were just talking about random things. Anything that they could think of. After having dinner, Bam Bam suggested that they went to a karaoke place to sing their hearts out which Youngjae agrees right away.

 

After getting a room for themselves, they ordered more beer and snacks before starting their operation “Sing till you drop”. Both Bam Bam and Youngjae made sure that they update their real and fake significant other where they were before they send out a cavalry to look for them. More for Bam Bam since Suzy was out of town.

 

They were really singing their hearts out, especially Youngjae. It was like a Youngjae concert with Bam Bam as a guest. But what broke Bam Bam’s heart was the last song that Youngjae had selected that night. Bam Bam could feel the truth in his words. It was like as if this song was conveying what he wants to do BUT he is still unable to do that even though it has been so many years. 

 

Bam Bam felt bad for the sunshine but he knew that it wasn’t easy. Especially for his case where he is working with the object of his affection. Seeing him day in and day out each and everyday, 5 days a week isn’t an easy task at all. Hearing and seeing how happy the object of your affection being with the love of his life is the hardest thing that one can take in any situation. All Bam Bam could do was be a friend for him and just be there when he needs him.

 

Youngjae could feel himself tearing up when he started to sing this song. 

_...I tried so hard to forget you _

_ but I won’t move on _

_ I changed my ways, lived without you _

_ but it won’t go on _

_ I find my heart still holding on _

_ and it wont let my feelings to find their home _

 

_ The more I try to ignore you _

_ my heart points to you _

_ and when I try to run from you _

_ my mind thinks of you _

_ I find myself crying at night _

_ and my tears won’t stop falling _

_ coz my heart just stops from beating _

_ until I say your name _

 

_ But I will tell my mind. convince it _

_ I don't need you, I don’t _

_ I will tell my heart, convince it _

_ I don't love you, I don’t _

_ and I will tell myself _

_ that I can live without you _

_ oh no _

_ Though I'd be lying _

_ at least I'm trying to move on _

 

_ yeah _

_ I tried to spend all my time _

_ To find someone new _

_ Someone who could take this love _

_ That once was for you _

_ But I don't wanna fool someone _

_ Just to make me feel alright _

_ I need to get you off my mind _

_ And so I will find a way _

 

_ coz I will tell my mind. convince it _

_ I don't need you, I don't _

_ I will tell my heart, convince it _

_ I don't love you, I don't _

_ and I will tell myself _

_ that I can live without you _

_ oh no _

_ Though I'd be lying _

_ at least I'm trying to move on _

 

_ one day I know I'd come to understand _

_ you're not meant to believe _

_ that I'm the one that you need _

_ until I understand _

 

_ coz I will tell my mind. convince it _

_ I don't need you, I don't _

_ I will tell my heart, convince it _

_ I don't love you, I don't _

_ and I will tell myself _

_ that I can live without you _

_ oh no _

_ Though I'd be lying _

_ at least I'm trying _

_ Yes I'd be lying _

_ At least I'm trying _

_ to move on _

_ At least I'm trying _

_ to move on... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> To move on by Kithara


	74. The show must go on

After their first meetup without the other hyungs, Bam Bam and Youngjae started hanging out regularly. Sometimes, Yugyeom and Suzy would join them. It could be for a meal or for a drink but it is something that Youngjae looks forward to.

“Sunshine, are you meeting Bam Bam again soon?”

“Not sure sweetie. Why?”

“Well, you’ve been meeting up with him quite often these days.”

“Yeah… about that sweetie…”

“Is there something you would like to tell me Choi Youngjae?”

Youngjae grins at his best friend in the whole wide world.

“BamBamsomehowfoundouthowIfeelaboutJBhyungandhehadexperienceitbeforewithJunhoesohekindofbecamemysupportsystemwhenyouarenotaround.”

Suzy started laughing right after Youngjae was so out of breath saying all that.

“Wait wait wait…”

Suzy was wheezing. She had tears in her eyes. Deep down she was happy that Youngjae has another support system besides her but slightly sad that she wasn’t his only support system anymore.

“I’m happy for you sunshine. I’m glad you have someone you can talk to besides me.”

“Yeah. Me too. I mean, you must be bored dealing with me and my crisis all the time.”

“Never. You are my best friend Youngjae,”

“Whoever that gets your heart is fucking lucky Bae Suji,” said Youngjae as he leans in and hugs his best friend.

“Why don’t you take it then?” tease Suzy.

“Cause I am as straight as a bendy ruler and I won’t deprive the world of such a beauty.”

Suzy smiles. She knew that at least now, she can forget about her feelings towards Youngjae and try to find someone new. It wasn’t going to be easy but she was not willing to lose him in her life. She rather be with him as friends than to lose him because of her fucking feelings. She was thankful for meeting people like Bam Bam and their whole group of friends. 

“Then I know that I am able to leave without any guilt sunshine.”

“Are you leaving me sweetie?”

Suzy ruffles his hair.

“I would never leave you. But you never know what the future holds.”

“Yeah. You might find a guy worthy of your love BUT only if I approve sweetie.”

“Of course. You are the benchmark sunshine. I won’t settle for anybody less.”

 

 

“Bammie, are you having an affair with Youngjae hyung?” asked Yugyeom during their walk at Hangang River.

Bam Bam turned towards Yugyeom and started laughing.

“What’s wrong with you Yugy. That’s like incest. He is like a brother to me.”

Yugyeom sulks. He didn’t like sounding like a jealous boyfriend but he was a jealous boyfriend at the moment. Bam Bam was spending a lot of time with Youngjae whenever he is busy with work. It was a bit unusual but not impossible as they are a close knit group of friends. Bam Bam noticed that Yugyeom was being very quiet and sulky about it. He wrapped his arms around Yugyeom, halting him from his steps.

“Boyfriend, I promise that I am not cheating on you. I just like talking to Youngjae hyung and I think he needs a friend at the moment.”

Yugyeom turned around to face Bam Bam.

“Is he okay?”

“Well, let’s just say he is coping and I am there to help him.”

“Can I know why?”

Bam Bam smiles.  _ If you had to ask, it only means you never notice. It’s not my secret to tell. _

“If Youngjae hyung allows me to, then I will. If not, it’s not my place to say anything.”

“Okay. As long as you don’t fall in love with him, I’m okay Bams. Please don’t fall in love with him okay. I’m so much taller than him.”

Bam Bam couldn’t help but laugh at his Yugyeom’s insecurity. It was endearing.

“You are the only one for me my giant ant and I’ll never let you go.”

Bam Bam pulls him down for a kiss. He could feel Yugyeom smiling against his lips With those words, Yugyeom could feel himself feeling better again.

“Now can we continue our date without involving some other guy in it Yugy?”

“As you wish Bams. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

JYP held the first discussion at their headquarters with the people that would be involved with the concert including Mark. It made Mark reminisce about the first time he had meetings with them for the JYP nation concert. Those were fun times as it involves the artist in the company. This time it would be slightly different as it would be only Jackson.

“Thanks Mark for coming. We are happy to work with you again.”

“No problem hyung.”

Jackson was grinning at Mark from across the table which had Jinyoung kicking him.

“Ouch! Babe! What was that for?”

“That is a reminder for you to not annoy Mark hyung.”

Jackson pouts which had Mark giggling at him and him giving Jinyoung the thumbs up. The discussion was more or less about the rough outline of the day, the concept, the venue etc. JYP left the decision for them to continue the discussion in details to Jackson, Jinyoung and Mark for another day.

“So now we have the big things sorted out, all is left is for Mark to bring to life the concept that we have agreed upon today. I’ll leave it to Jackson and Jinyoung to deal with you on that okay?”

“No problem hyung.”

 

That was the beginning of a vicious cycle of Jackson and Mark butting heads about anything and everything with Jinyoung as the mediator. The thing is, both of them are a perfectionist and both can be very assertive in their own way. Jackson wanted all his ideas to be implemented. Mark wants to make sure the flow is right and everything is in sync.

“I want a giant disco ball right in the middle of the hall so that for the finale, it will rain confetti on them Mark.”

“I don’t think it’s suitable with the concept. Your songs are not of the disco era Jackson.”

“But it’s dance music for some of them!”

“But it’s not right!”

“I want it!”

“I don't agree with it!”

Jinyoung was stuck in the middle as usual.

“Jacks, Mark hyung has a point.”

“Babe, you are suppose to be on my side.”

“I need to make sure it is right for everybody honey bear. Though I do agree with Jackson on the confettis, Mark hyung.”

“I can do that but not the disco ball Jinyoung. I may have a better idea on how to make it rain confetti but I need to check up on something first.”

“See, we can be adults here. Now Mark hyung, Jackson, shake on it.”

Though they don’t want to but because of Jinyoung, they decided to shake on it.

“Okay, now excuse me for a mount while I get some drinks for us. Please don’t kill each other before I get back okay.”

As soon as Jinyoung left, Mark glared at Jackson.

“What did I do?” Jackson being defensive.

“You promise you won’t interfere with my work again Ka Yee.”

“I didn’t! I just wanted my ideas.”

“It doesn’t fit the concept and the idea I have in mind!”

“Ugh…”

“Don’t you ugh me or I will quit Ka Yee. Trust me I will.”

Jackson started pouting again. Gone were the days where Mark would cave in to him. In front of him now was a tougher Mark. Not that he was opposed to it. It exudes some sex appeal to it. He went over to where Mark was sitting and got his face close to Mark’s and gave him his puppy face, knowing that one thing hasn’t changed which is Mark’s weakness towards his puppy face.

“Stop it,” as Mark pushed his face away from him.

Jackson grins and continued to annoy Mark with his puppy face. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Ka Yee stop it!” still trying to push his face away from him.

Jackson pulled away only to kiss him on the cheek when Mark’s guard was down.

“WANG JIA ER!”

Jackson was laughing like crazy running away from Mark to return to his seat. What he didn’t realize was that Jinyoung saw him. Suddenly Jinyoung felt something deep down. Something he hasn’t felt since the MV shoot. Jinyoung pretended that he didn’t see anything.

“Hey guys! Did you guys make up already? Here’s your drinks. I decided to get us juices.”

“Thank you honey bear,” as Jackson kisses Jinyoung.

“Thanks Jinyoungie.”

 

 

They also try to hang out as much as possible between their much more busier schedule. Jackson, Jinyoung and Mark with the concert with Jackson and Jinyoung flying off to fulfill his other schedules at the same time. JB, Youngjae and Yugyeom has a new project in Thailand, collaborating with a company there. Bam Bam with his new brand. He decided to come up with his own line of skin care. In the midst of all this, they all had a free day which they decided to spend in JB and Mark’s house by the pool. It was going to be a lazy day.

“B, do you think we have enough food?”

“I think we have more than enough baby,” JB wrapping his arms around Mark.

Mark turns around and started kissing his neck.

“Frisky aren’t we baby.”

“Do you think we have time B?” whispering against JB’s cheek.

JB looks at his watch and sighs.

“Unfortunately no but just enough time for me to jack you off baby,” as he slips in hand into Mark’s pants.

Mark smiles and slips his hand into JB’s pants as well. They started stroking each other urgently. They were quite pent up from being so busy and it wasn’t long till they both came. Mark sighs.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“Can we tell them that we are sick B?”

“I love your evil mind but unfortunately no,” taking his time to suck on Mark’s neck.

“B, I think someone's at the door.”

After giving Mark one last kiss, JB releases his boyfriend and welcomes his guests.

“Hi guys, make yourself at home.”


	75. Troublesome Quarrelsome

Bam Bam arrived with Yugyeom and Youngjae. They brought some desserts and drinks as they didn’t want to come empty handed.

“Hello hyung!” 

Bam Bam went to hug JB and then Mark. Yugyeom and Youngjae didn’t even bother to say hi to JB. They straight away went over to Mark.

“Hi Mark hyung, how are you?”

“I’m fine. How are you guys? JB isn’t working you guys to the bone is he?”

“Hey! I resent that baby. I’m not a slave driver. And both of you, how rude. Not even saying hi to your boss.”

“We are bored of looking at you hyung,” said Yugyeom nonchalantly as he hugs Bam Bam.

“Yeah. We’ve been cooped up in the office and meeting room with you like forever,” adds Youngjae.

“Why you…” before JB could get close to his subordinates, Mark was already hold him close while laughing.

“Where is Jinyoung and Jackson hyung?” ask Bam Bam as they all made their way to the pool.

“Jinyoungie says that they will be a bit late,” replies JB.

Mark and Yugyeom went swimming in the pool while the other three was chatting.

 

 

Jackson had just finish a schedule that morning before he and Jinyoung could make their way to Mark and JB’s house. Jinyoung and Jackson had a fight the night before about him kissing Mark. They were both tired from their grueling schedule which lasted the whole day and Jackson was snapping at Jinyoung for the smallest reason which was normal. What annoyed Jinyoung was when Mark called Jackson, he went all sweet and cuddly. But as soon as he puts down the phone, he was back to being grumpy.

“Why are you so prickly Jackson?”

“I’m not prickly. I’m just tired and annoyed at the schedule today.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“I didn’t have time to breath before I had to leave for the next one.”

“It has always been like that Jacks.”

“I’m just saying can we not do that the next time? In between, I had to confirm things with Mark hyung and I barely have time to think Jinyoungie.”

“Oh, but you have time to be sweet and giggly with Mark hyung but no time to be like that with me?”

“What are you talking about? I wasn’t sweet and giggly with him. Stop being so sensitive.”

“Sensitive? Sensitive is reading too much into the kiss you gave Mark hyung a few weeks back. Sensitive is throwing a hissy fit when you were being touchy feely with Mark hyung during your MV. Sensitive is thinking that there is something between you and Mark hyung. You want to talk to me about being sensitive? Whatever Jackson.”

Jackson was left speechless. He couldn’t believe what Jinyoung was saying though he was caught surprise about Jinyoung knowing about the kiss. Jackson decided to cool down by taking a swim while Jinyoung was left alone in the room.

_ Why isn’t Jackson denying the kiss? Why isn’t he putting me at ease? Why is he being such a jerk? Maybe I shouldn’t read too much into this but I work hard for his schedule. I compromised a lot for his schedule just to make sure we didn’t turn anything down like he wanted. Ugh… Jackson you butthead! _

 

Jackson was swimming. He was trying to clear his head. He knew it was kindof his fault that he took it out on Jinyoung because he was tired. But he wasn’t prepared to answer Jinyoung about the kiss.  _ What do I tell him? It’s cause I wanted to kiss him? It’s a reflex action? It’s cause I have feelings? Even I don’t know why I did it. I wasn’t even thinking. Ugh…  _

It didn’t seem like Jackson was going to sleep soon. So the first time for a very long time, Jinyoung went to sleep alone. By the time Jackson got back from his swim, Jinyoung was already sleeping. When he woke up, Jackson was next to him. It was the second time he had woken up to Jackson not being clingy to him. 

 

 

After getting ready, he woke Jackson up so that he wouldn’t be late for his schedule. Even though he was still angry at him, Jinyoung made sure he prepared Jackson’s favourite organic green tea in his favourite tumbler to go. Jackson accepted the tumbler and gave Jinyoung a kiss on the lips. It was a silent truce.

 

After their schedule, Jinyoung and Jackson decided to go back home to change before heading out to Mark and JB’s place. Jackson didn’t want them to be a foul mood and he was at fault for being an ass towards his boyfriend. While changing, Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and kissed his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for being an ass last night boo. I was just tired that’s all. I really appreciate you working hard to arrange my schedule.”

Jinyoung was still feeling a bit petty cause Jackson was nice to Mark on the phone.

“Then what about you being so nice to Mark hyung over the phone?”

“I had too boo. If not we will be butting heads again and then you’ll be pulled in again. As it is, we have been butting butts even more these days because of the concert.”

Jackson started showering kisses on Jinyoung’s shoulders, neck, ears, cheeks. Jinyoung wanted to be pampered and he was still a bit angry at Jackson.

“You were so mean to me babe,” whines Jinyoung.

Jackson turns Jinyoung to face him.

“I’m so sorry boo,” and he started kissing Jinyoung.

“I’m sorry I was an ass. I’m sorry for being mean to you,” kissing him in between while his hands started squeezing his ass.

Jinyoung swats his hands.

“Naughty hands,” as he returns Jackson’s kisses.

Their kisses was getting heated when Jinyoung pulled away, slightly panting.

“Babe, we are going to be late.”

Jackson groans.

“Fine, we will continue this later or the rest of them would just have to put up with seeing us getting down and dirty in front of them.”

“Babe!” Jinyoung was blushing.

Jackson started laughing and helped straighten up Jinyoung’s clothes.

“Let’s go before take you now.”

 

 

Youngjae volunteered to open the door for Jackson and Jinyoung.

“Finally! The humping rabbits arrived!”

“Yah… We did not hump, Youngjae. No time,” as Jackson winks at him.

“Euw… TMI. Everybody’s at the back.”

As soon as they walked to the pool, JB threw a bucket of water on them.

“That’s for coming in late idol.”

“Yah… hyung!”

After greeting and hugging each other, Jackson ran after JB and they started wrestling in the pool.

“B, be careful in the pool you idiot! I’m talking about you too Jackson.”

Of course Mark’s warning was ignored by them as they continued. Yugyeom and Bam Bam decided to join the two which made Mark exasperated.

“Just leave them hyung. Too much water in their ears.”

“You are right Jinyoungie. You okay? You look tired.”

“I’m fine hyung. Busy schedules. The usual.”

_ I can’t tell you that I was jealous of you right? I can’t say it out right to you that I saw Jackson kissing you without sounding like an insecure jealous boyfriend right? Stop it Jinyoung. Mark hyung was only asking about your condition. He is just being nice as he always is. _

“Oh, that reminds me. I bought something especially for you. Hold on while I go get it.”

Mark went into the kitchen and got out some supplements from the shelves. He remembered his mum telling him that it was good for busy people like him. He came out and gave his a few bottles of it.

“My mum says that this is good for busy people. I think it would be good for your health.”

“Oh, thank you hyung.”

“It’s all herbal and you can even take it on an empty stomach and it won’t give you any side effects. I bought them for JB as he has been traveling a lot too.”

“Thank you so much hyung. This would be good for me and Jackson.”

“You make sure you take it and not give it all to Jackson okay. You have to take care of yourself too Jinyoungie.”

“I will hyung.”

Jinyoung was touched that Mark thought about his health and even bought him supplements. For him and not Jackson.  _ Now I feel like an ass for being so sensitive about him and Jackson.  _

“You shriveled prunes, time to eat or Jinyoung and I will finish all the food.”

“Coming baby!”

“Jackson hyung, stop pulling my pants. Jinyoung hyung help!” Bam Bam cried out.

“Babe, be nice. The food is not going anywhere!”

 

 

After having lunch, all of them decided to take a shower as they had no more plans to be in the pool. Youngjae suggested they play games which had everybody agreeing and forming teams. It so happens that they had the WII kinect and they spent a few hours playing dancing games and sports to pass the time till dinner time. Since they were all too lazy to cook or go out, they decided to order chicken and pizzas. After dinner, it was movie time. This time they all cave in to Jackson’s pleads of wanting to watch some Korean series. Even though some of them namely Mark, JB and Bam Bam didn’t want to but majority wins as Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jinyoung was siding with Jackson.

“Jinyoung is only siding with Jackson cause that is his boyfriend,” stated JB.

Jackson sticks out his tongue at JB.

“No. I really want to watch it as well hyung,” Jinyoung denying JB’s statement.

“I’m just watching it to cuddle up to JB,” says Mark which made JB blush. 

Yugyeom and Jackson jumped at the opportunity to tease JB about it. 

“JB hyung is blushing!” Yugyeom pointing it out.

“Shut up YG!”

“Auw… How cute. JB hyung is shy,” Jackson adding fuel to the fire.

“You are dead idol!”

“How? Death by cuddles?” retorts Jackson.

It had everybody howling in laughter except Youngjae. Since Bam Bam was sitting in between Yugyeom and Youngjae, he slipped his hands into Youngjae’s, squeezing his hand, hopefully it would give him some comfort. Yongjae gave Bam Bam a sad smile but Bam Bam nothing he could say or do to make him feel better. All he could do was be there for him. By the end of the night, everybody decided to stay over as some of them namely Jackson and Yugyeom wanted to finish up the series. Mark and JB retreated to their room. Jinyoung decided to catch up on sleep so he took one of the guest room while Bam Bam and Youngjae shared the other.

 

“Hyung, you okay?”

Youngjae sighs.

“I wish I could say yes but I know I’m not.”

“Hang in there hyung.”

“Will this feeling ever go away Bams?”

“Maybe, if you want it to.”

Youngjae sighs.

“Oh, I’ve told Suzy about you knowing about us. She is okay with it.”

Bam Bam smiles. At last something positive came out of this.

“Did you Yugyeom say anything to you Bams?”

“He was just wondering why we gotten close to each other.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Just told him you need a friend at the moment. He ask me why though.”

“Did you say anything?”

“Of course not. I told him only if you want me to.”

“I don’t want him to know Bams.”

“I understand hyung.”

Bam Bam distracted him by talking about his new skin care line and what is happening with his work and that seems to lift Youngjae from his sadness.


	76. War of the world

Since Youngjae told Suzy that Bam Bam is his latest confidante, she felt like it was time for her to let go of her sunshine. She has come to terms that he will never fall for her and will only see her as his best friend. She didn’t feel as heartbroken as she thought she would be. Maybe because deep down she knew that he was gay through and through. If he was bisexual, that was a different case. 

She knew if they did break up, it will be in good terms as well and that they would still be housemates. Her new boyfriend (when the time comes) will just have to accept it. So when Suzy brought up that topic, Youngjae knew it was time. He didn’t want to hinder his best friend from her happiness. He always wants what is best for her.

“Sunshine! I met the most nicest and gorgeous guy! He is so dreamy,” Suzy swoons.

“Spill! Is he as nice as me or at least as good looking as me?”

Suzy started laughing. Youngjae hits her hand before intertwining their fingers together.

“Stop laughing and more details please. First thing first, what is McDreamy’s name?”

“McDreamy’s name is Lee Min Ho.”

“Stop making me ask you the questions and start spilling already,” Youngjae whines.

Suzy couldn’t stop laughing and had to take a deep breath before answering Youngjae.

“Okay. He is actually my colleague but he is from a different branch.”

“Is that why you have been going out station recently? You slut!” tease Youngjae.

“NO! It so happens that I have work at this area.”

“And? Come on sweetie, stop being so cryptic. I’m dying to know the details!”

“Patience. As I was saying, I was sent to his branch for work and he so happens to be assigned to work with me. Because of that, we have been hanging out a lot. He is so sweet and so nice.”

“I’m so happy for you!”

“And he was also sent here a few times for work. Though my other colleague is assigned to him, he still calls me up for lunch or dinner or to just hang out.”

“He likes you!”

Suzy felt herself blushing.

“I don’t know. You think? I mean we have only started hanging out but there was one time he came down not for work and asked me out before going back. He took the train.”

“He came all the way from wherever he was…”

“Busan,” interrupts Suzy.

“Whatever. So this guy Minho took a 3 hour train to get here, ask you out and then took another 3 hour train back to Busan? That is a sure sign over there sweetie!”

“You think?”

“I don’t think sweetie. I know so. I mean, who would do that nowadays? He could have just call you or text you right? But no. He took a train and personally ask you out. He is a hopeless romantic sweetie and I’m so happy for you!” as Youngjae hugs Suzy.

“I’m so nervous sunshine.”

“When is the date?”

“He came down last week. So it is this coming Saturday. OH MY GOSH! That is like 6 days away! What am I going to wear?” Suzy started panicking.

“Take a deep breath sweetie. First things first, where is he bringing you?”

“I don’t know. He just told me to dress as comfortable as usual as it will be the whole day.”

Youngjae pulled Suzy up and walked her to her closet.

“Okay. Sounds like a relaxing date but we still want to knock him off his feet right?”

Suzy smiles and nods.

“Okay. No no to pants. Let’s pick out a gorgeous sundress for you. If we can’t see what we like here, we are going shopping like today!”

Suzy hugs her best friend.

“What would I do without you sweetie?”

“You know I love you right? You know I’ll do anything for you right?”

“Yes and I love you too and I’ll do anything for you too.”

“I don’t see anything I like here sweetie. Let’s go shopping!”

Suzy started laughing. She knew she was going to be all right and Youngjae will be able to get through this.

 

 

Jinyoung was getting a bit tired to play referee between Jackson and Mark. They don’t seem to have a middle ground, unless they count him as the middle ground. But of course, he didn’t have a choice. One, he is Jackson’s manager. Two, he is Jackson’s boyfriend. Three, he is also Mark’s friend. But sometimes, both of them just makes him want to slap them into their senses. 

Also, at times, they make him so jealous that he doesn’t know what to think like the MV or when three of them goes out for lunch or if he has to leave both of them alone. 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure what has gotten into him. He keeps thinking about the kisses Jackson and Mark shared in the MV and in the office when they thought nobody was watching. He knew Jackson can be very affectionate but he just didn’t like it.

 

Today, he was playing referee for them again in the practise room as that was the only room available. Maybe that is a good idea as there is more space to move around and they won’t be at such close proximity. They were just talking about the set design and colours. For some reason, those two cannot agree on the colour of the bloody lighting for one of the song. Lighting for god’s sake. 

They were at each other’s throat and Jinyoung thought it was a good time to go out to get some drinks and snacks. It might be because of their low sugar level that is making everybody like this.

“I’m going out to get us some snacks and drinks. Please do not kill each other at the meantime.”

“Can’t promise you take Jinyoungie. This ass just won’t listen to me!”

“Hyung…”

“Just cause you are being pig headed hyung!” Jackson retorted.

“Jackson…”

Those two continued arguing. Jinyoung decided to let them argue it out until they are tired.

“I’m going out now.”

“Bye,” both of them replied.

Jinyoung feels like a headache coming on. It was better for him to walk away from them and take a breather before trying to play referee with them again later. He didn’t want to end up killing both of them.

 

 

As soon as Jinyoung was out of sight, Jackson was at it again with Mark.

“Why can’t you just give in to me Yi En!”

“I told you to not interfere with my work Ka Yee!”

Both were fuming and were circling each other. The practise room was a good idea at the time being. If they were in a meeting room, god knows what will happen. Maybe fist flying in the air for being so close in proximity.

“Why can’t you just give in to me for once Yi En!”

“I told you the last time, if you interfere again, I will quit!”

Jackson took a deep breath. He took a step back.  _ Is it worth it to be like this? It’s just lighting right? Maybe I should see it from Mark’s point of view. Maybe.  _

“Look Ka Yee. I’m telling you. With this design, it is better to use this lighting. Just take a look at it,” Mark reasoning with Jackson while showing him the design. He was really trying to be calm about it.

Jackson came closer to look at it more calmly.

“Close your eyes and try to imagine it in your head.”

Jackson listened to Mark and did just that while listening to him.

“Imagine how it would look like from the point of the fans. I’m not sure what your outfit is but try to imagine it.”

“Okay. For this set, it will be a slow song and I’ll be with a dancer.”

Jackson opens his eyes and gesture Mark over to him.

“What?”

“Come here. You told me to imagine it and I need you to do that.”

“Why?”

“Can you not be so bull headed Mark. I’m trying here.”

“Fine.”

Mark went over to Jackson obediently. Jackson turns him around and put his hands on his hips. Back Hugging him.

“W-w-hat…” Mark stutters.

“This is how I will be with the dancer now shush.”

Mark pouts but listened to Jackson anyway. Jackson was humming the song as he replays the dance moves in his mind. He would twirl Mark and move him from time to time which made the elder giggles but he let’s him. But each time after that, he would pull Mark back to him, Mark’s back to his chest. Jackson seems to lose himself with the song as he wraps his arms around Mark’s waist before his breath was ghosting over Mark’s nape. Mark could feel goosebumps on his arms. 

Whatever dance that Jackson had in his head, it felt sensual and even sexy even though Mark doesn’t know the dance moves. Jackson on the other hand was getting lost with the song. Mark felt so good in his arms and he smells good. He couldn’t help but inch closer and closer to his nape. He was so tempted to mouth over his nape. It was so tempting. Since Mark couldn’t tell if he was still in his head or not, Jackson decided to give in to temptation and started nibbling Mark’s nape. He was surprised when he heard Mark gasped but did nothing to get out of his hold.  _ Maybe he thinks I am still imagining the stage. Let him be.  _

Jackson continues mouthing his nape and he feels Mark yielding to him. He feels so pliant in his arms. He decided to shower little kisses on his neck and his cheek. He was sure he heard Mark sighing. When Jackson knew he couldn’t stop himself, he decided to stop himself before he does something he would regret. 

“Okay. You win, Yi En. I can totally imagined it,”whispered Jackson against his cheek before releasing him.

“Told ya. Now listen to your elders,” Mark replied.

He was sure he was blushing and his breath feels a bit heavy. Unbeknownst to them, Jinyoung saw the whole thing but from the back. He was trying to open the door silently door when he saw Jackson’s back. He was going to surprise them when he saw Jackson swaying, and revealing that he was holding and dancing with Mark. 

Their eyes were close. It seems like they were lost in the moment. Jinyoung wanted to rushed in and tear them apart but it would seem very childish. He trusts Jackson. He is sure that there must be a reason for them doing this. He pretended to walk into the room as if he didn’t see anything.

“I’m glad to see both of you are still in one piece.”

Jackson smiled and went up to hug Jinyoung, kissing him on the lips.

“Yes. We finally agreed on the lighting.”

“And?”

“Mark hyung was right boo.”

“Told ya Jacks.”

“But I had to imagine how it is with the dancers and all.”

Jackson sticks his tongue out at Mark. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel a surge of jealousy but he didn’t say anything. After all, he is the one in Jackson’s arms and it is he who is receiving all the lovey dovey attention at the moment. That night, he tried to talk to Jackson about it without sounding like a jealous boyfriend even though he was but Jackson seems to be hell bent on distracting him with sex. It didn’t seem like it was worth it to make them both in a foul mood when they haven’t been able to have sex lately because of their schedules. Jinyoung decided to talk to him about it another day. Tonight he will succumb to his advances.


	77. Time constraint

“Baby I miss you! Where are you?” JB had been busy with work lately and it seems like he and Mark are unable to spend much time together because of each other’s schedule. Even now, JB is still in the office.

“I’m in your heart B.”

“Euw… Baby!” JB was cringing ath Mark’s cheesiness.

Mark was laughing like crazy.

“I miss you too B. I miss my boyfriend,” whines Mark.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you like forever baby.”

“B, are you saying you forgot about us being in the shower this morning?”

Mark gasped.

“I need a reminder baby,” tease JB.

“How about now?” Mark knocks on his door.

Never was JB so happy to see his boyfriend standing there in front of him with food in his hands. He went up to him and kissed him deeply.

“I’m so happy to see you baby.”

“Me or food?” Mark quirking his eyebrows at him.

“Both.”

“I’ll set up the food. Go finish up your work B.”

“Did I tell you I love you lately baby?”

“Everyday B.”

JB quickly finished up the last of his documents before joining Mark at the discussion area. Mark brought his favourite food, Korean. JB felt so happy that he began eating the food happily.

“B, chew properly. The food is not going anywhere.”

“But baby, I need to hurry up and finish this so I can get in your pants,”

“Is that all you think about all the time B?”

“Well, not all the time. Just when I am with you and when I’m hungry. Okay, maybe all the time then.”

Mark laughed at his words. He can be such a kid at times. Mark continued eating while JB gobbled up his portion of the food. After finishing, he went to the toilet to clean up before returning just to wrap his arms around Mark. He began unbuttoning Mark’s top while nibbling and kissing his nape.

“B, what are you doing? Can’t you see I’m eating here?”

“Just continue eating baby. I’m just having my dessert.”

Mark giggled. JB is such a child.

“How am I supposed to concentrate eating when you have your fingers-s-s…”

Mark shivered when JB started pulling his nipples while continuing to mouth his nape.

“As you were saying baby?” JB teased.

Mark slowly puts down his food and leans back into JB’s chest.

“B, you are not being fair,” Mark whines.

“I am. I’m just starting dessert earlier than you baby,” as his hands heads south.

Mark keen under his touch. He felt himself responding when he heard footsteps rushing in.

“Hyung… OMG, I’m sorry.”

It was Youngjae and he now has his hands over his eyes. He could hear JB groaning and Mark giggling.

“I’m sorry hyung. I thought you were alone. Hi Mark hyung.”

“Hi Youngjae,” said Mark as he slaps JB’s hands away.

“Just when I was about to have my dessert.”

“Yah, IM JAEBUM!” 

JB ignored Mark and looked at Youngjae.

“I thought you were out with Suzy or something. Why are you still in the office YJ?”

“Oh, I just wanted to finish this up and I knew you were still in the office hyung.”

JB was staring at Mark straightening up himself and clearing the food on the table. He just missed his chance for a little office rendezvous. He turned back to his trusted subordinate.

“That doesn’t explain why are you not out on a date.”

“Oh… Errr… Emmm... Suzy and I broke up.”

“Are you okay? How you feeling?” Mark went over and gave him a hug.

“I’m okay hyung. We just thought it was better for us to remain best friends. It was for the best.”

“B, it’s all your fault.”

“Wh-wh-wha… H-Hhow…?” JB spluttered.

“You worked him too hard and look what happened.”

“Baby!”

“Mark hyung, it’s not JB hyung’s fault. We just felt like it was better for us to be best friends,” Youngjae explained.

How could he tell Mark that it’s because he is still in love with JB. That would really complicate things.

“See, it’s not my fault baby,” JB pouts.

Mark grins and gave his boyfriend a hug.

“Just teasing you B.”

“I'm fine really hyung. Our relationship is very good. I think I'm a better best friend than boyfriend.”

“Don't say that. You are a good boyfriend. You'll find someone.”

“Thanks Mark hyung,” Youngjae smiled at Mark.

“B, go do your work.”

“How about you baby?”

“I’ll just go grab my laptop so I can do work here as well. Is that okay with you?”

“More than okay baby.”

“I’ll leave you two hyungs now.”

“Youngjae, feel free to come bother JB since you are here to finish up work anyway.”

“Okay hyung.”

 

 

Jinyoung was actually glad for days with schedules now. It made Jackson busy and there would be less interaction with Mark. He knows it’s petty and all but he was feeling insecure. For the first time in his relationship with Jackson, he was feeling insecure. He had never felt like this before. Maybe in the early days when he just met Jackson and was in the process of getting to know him. Jackson who was always cheery, upbeat and enthusiastic would lapse into silence from time to time and he would look really sad. 

Whenever Jinyoung spoke to him about it, all Jackson would tell him that he just broke up with his lover. That’s all. He never offered any other information. Jinyoung was a bit jealous then even though they weren’t together. He was jealous because his ex-lover could affect his mood even though they weren’t together anymore. So for Jinyoung, a guy that can affect someone like Jackson must be very special. When he got together with Jackson, all those feelings of jealousy went away. But now with the appearance, it seems to be making its appearance again and Jinyoung was not liking it. But when he sees the supplement bottle that Mark had given him, he felt like a horrible person.  _ Sigh… Why am I feeling like this. Mark hyung is nothing but nice to me. Why am I letting this green monster get to me?  _

Jinyoung felt arms wrapping around him and a kiss on his cheek.

“What’s on your mind babe?”

Jinyoung leaned back into Jackson’s strong arms.

“Nothing.”

“Not even me?” the idol pouting at him.

Jinyoung chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

“Of course you are boo. You are always on my mind.”

That made the idol smile.

“What’s next on our schedule?”

“You are done?”

Jackson nods.

“You have a photoshoot with Bam Bam.”

“Really?”

“Yes babe. You are the new face for Bam Bam’s new skin care line, remember?”

“Oh ya! I promised him that I will be his model when his skin care comes out. It’s really good babe. Haven’t my skin got better recently? 

“Yes it has baby. Now let’s go before we are late and you know how Bam Bam is.”

“That’s right. But can we drop by somewhere and get some food? I’m hungry.”

“Why don’t I help you get some food while you are doing the photo shoot? We don’t want to look bloated right?”

“Okay. Buy me something yummy okay.”

“No problem. Anything for my honey bear.”

 

 

“Jackson hyung! Jinyoung hyung! Thank you guys for accepting my last minute offer,” Bam Bam giving both of them a hug.

“No problem Bams. I promised you didn’t I?”

“Thank you hyung. Now, let’s get your makeup and wardrobe done. Jinyoung hyung, please make yourself at home. I’ve prepared some refreshments for everybody and I’ve especially made mini burgers for Jackson hyung as I know how much he loves them.”

“Bammie, you are my hero.” Jackson kissing Bam Bam exaggeratingly on the cheeks. 

“Yah… Hyung, behave. You can have it when we are done.”

Jinyoung was laughing at them. It saves him a trip out and he was able to rest and also eat. He was walking around the set while the photographer was giving instructions to Jackson. It was a simple concept, nothing over the top. If it was up to Bam Bam, he was sure it would be sparkly, glitzy and glamorous.

“Hi hyung. How do you like the concept?”

“Hi Bams. It’s gorgeous. It’s simple and fresh and a total opposite of you.”

“I know right? If it is up to me, it’ll be all sparkly and party like festivities on the set but Mark hyung says it’s better this way and it suits the direction and the motto of my skincare line.”

“Mark hyung?”

“Yes. I ask for his advice and he helped me. FOC.”

“FOC?”

“Yeah. Cause he wasn’t involve directly with the set design and all. We were just talking and I was asking him for ideas. He came up with this bunch of ideas and he even sketched it out for me. I offered to engaged with his service but he said he was busy and he just wanted to help. So I got professional advice FOC. Just like how you and Jackson hyung is helping me by being my model for FOC.”

“Come on Bams. Jackson promised you and we can’t ask family to pay for such a small favour.”

Bam Bam hugs Jinyoung.

“Thank you hyung. I am so lucky to have hyungs like all of you.”

“You are very welcome Bams.”

“I want to join in this hugging session too,” Jackson interrupts as he wrapped his arms around both Jinyoung and Bam Bam.

“Yah… Babe, you are squishing us.”

“I know I’m strong boo but I didn’t know I was that strong. Thank you for the compliment babe.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes while Bam Bam started giggling.

“Bams, the photographer said time for the next wardrobe.”

“Okay hyung, let’s go.”


	78. What am I to you?

JYP called up a meeting with Jackson, Jinyoung, Mark and their marketing team. He wanted to release Jackson’s new MV and single, Jealous, to see if it is well received by his fans. He plans to release the songs one by one starting with Jealous. For now, Mark had finished all the designs for Jackson’s songs in his latest album. They managed to finished everything without killing each other, and that itself was a miracle.

“Hello everybody. I’ve called up this meeting today because of Jackson’s up and coming album. As you all know, the album is finally finished. ”

Everybody in the room started clapping their hands and cheering including Mark.

“Just in time for the mini concert that we have been planning. So, we can now include some songs in your set list Jackson.”

“Yes!” Jackson throwing his fist in the air.

“Jackson!” Jinyoung was shocked.

“I mean, thank you PD-nim.”

JYP looked at his idol fondly. It was so Jackson to be so animated and spontaneous. That is why he is well liked and loved by his fans.

“I would also like to thank Mark for his designs. I really liked the concept and idea.”

“No problem hyung. It was Jackson’s idea as well,” said Mark.

“Good job both of you.”

Jackson grinned at Mark.  _ See, we make a good team. _

Mark smiled at Jackson.  _ Never again will I work with him. _

“Mark hyung, I know what you are thinking!” Jackson pointed at Mark accusingly.

“What?” Mark feigning innocence.

“I bet you are thinking that you don’t want to work with me! How mean!”

Mark started laughing but he was not denying it which made everybody laughed.

“I did not say anything!”

“I know you are thinking it hyung!”

“Now kids, as I was saying,” JYP interrupts and he went on telling everybody about his plan.

 

Everybody in the team seems to like the idea. At least it will hype up the fans for his mini concert and at the same time, promoting his new album, one song at a time. Not all the songs will have MV’s. So far it is Jealous and they thought it would be a good idea to film another, some sort like a follow up song from the first MV.

“I think How Do I Deal is a nice follow up song. Just like a story. What do you guys think?”

The marketing team started discussing about the song and also other possible songs like Deeper Conversation, Wanted, She is Love.

“PD-nim, I have a suggestion.”

“Let’s hear it Jackson.”

“Since we already have Jealous, a song about breaking up, the follow up song, I agree with you, How do I deal, talking about how the guy deals without his lover and then She is Love, about a girl who waited patiently for the guy. Some sort like, she was his best friend and was always there for him and then he realize it was always her all along kinda thing.”

“Won’t it be like an overkill?” Mark said.

“Why would you say that?” JYP asked.

“Just my opinion and not because I was in the first MV. The MV for Jealous was filmed to break the stereotypical relationships, a guy and a girl. This can be considered a breakthrough MV, first of it’s kind if I’m not mistaken. I understand the follow up song, How do I deal. It suits the direction that you are thinking but still a bit cliche cause the lyrics does have the word she. Then the final song, She is Love? It seems like the message that you are trying to say is that if a same sex relationship don’t work out, you can always go back to the opposite sex. And that song was specifically written for the fans. But that is just my opinion.”

Jackson frowned. Of course Mark would disagree with him.  _ Ugh… Of course Mark would disagree with me. It will always be him. Why can’t he just agree with me? But he has some valid points there. I hate it when he is right though. _

“You have some valid points Mark. What do you suggest?”

“Though I think the idea of making it like a story is good but not all Jackson’s lyrics shows it’s gender neutral. The other two songs I notice that doesn’t mention a she or he is Lights Down Low and Deeper Conversation. We can still make it like a story, starting with Deeper Conversation. This song is like a getting to know you song. Then from there it can be Lights Down Low, a song that shows how the guy is feeling and then Jealous, they break up or the other way round. Like a throwback or memory.”

“I like that idea Mark. What do you think Jackson? Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung wanted to disagree but Mark really had good points. The only reason why he wanted to disagree is because, that would mean Mark would be filming with Jackson again and they would be playing lovers again and that would mean they will be touchy feely with each other. As professional as he wants to be, his green monster seems to be making an appearance again and he wasn't liking it.

“I agree with Mark too PD-nim. It’s true, only those songs did not mention a he or she. It is most gender neutral. But that means, the release of Jealous has to be pushed back to give us time to film the other two MV’s, right PD-nim.”

JYP nods.

“Or the other songs can be a flashback,” Mark interrupted.

“Would Joon Park hyung be free to film those two MV’s? I mean after all, it was his idea for Jealous. it ‘s only right if he film these two MV’s right?” adds Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s green monster was hoping that Joon Park wouldn’t be free.

“That’s true PD-nim.”

“Hold on.”

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung waited nervously for two different reasons. Jackson was nervous as it would mean another 2 more MV’s for his new album and it shows that JYP trust that his album would be successful and he was feeling the pressure. Jinyoung was nervous because he has a feeling if Joon Park is free, he would want Mark to act in the other two MV’s as well and that would make him feel very insecure if he sees anymore exchanges between Jackson and Mark. It was a nerve wrecking 30 minutes when JYP stepped out. 

Mark was quite oblivious to all the nerves flying around in the air as he was busy texting GD about his fashion line. His first show was a success and almost all his pieces was sold out. GD was trying to convince Mark to work on his second line so they were going back and forth about it. Thinking of a theme and at the same time, GD was trying to convince to open up a proper store, instead of a pop up store within his. Mark still very on the fence about opening a proper store for his brand, [eMpTy]. He pretty much distracted GD with promises that he already had ideas for his brand when JYP walked back into the room.

“I’ve got good news for Jackson and maybe bad news for Mark.”

Mark stared at JYP, “Huh?”

JYP smiled.

“He agreed to shoot the other 2 MV’s and will get in touch with you, Jinyoung, when he has the ideas all out. BUT, the tiring part is he will shoot the MV’s concurrently so once you receive the storyboards, you will have to juggle with Jackson’s schedules and it will be tight.”

Jinyoung nods. But he could feel himself groan inwardly. He didn’t really like the idea but he loves Joon Park’s work.

“Really? With such short notice PD-nim?”

“Yes Jackson. He is shooting a commercial right now which should be finished by the end of this week. Then after that, he can sit down with his creative team to talk about your MV’s. So the shooting would most probably start maybe two to three weeks from now.”

“That’s great. I love his works and is really satisfied with the latest MV I shot with him.”

Jinyoung felt himself frowning but he tried to keep a straight face.

“The bad news for Mark is, Joon Park asked for you to continue to star in the MV’s with Jackson. I know we said only one MV but since this is like a continuation of a story, it’s only right if you play the lead actor alongside Jackson again. I know it’s really unfair of me to ask you but I would really like you to work with Jackson with this two MV’s again.”

Mark felt himself groaning. He really didn’t want to be in that position again with Jackson. But, he feels oblige as he was the one that suggested the other two songs and he was the one that said the other songs weren’t really suitable.  _ If only I had just kept my mouth shut then maybe I don’t have to be the actor again. _

“What do you say Mark?” JYP looking at him hopefully.

“Please hyung. It would be great to see this idea come true,” adds Jackson

Jinyoung was crossing his fingers, hoping that Mark would turn them down. He knew it was mean but he couldn’t help it. Now he wished that he agreed to act opposite Jackson for the Jealous MV so that he wouldn’t be feeling this way. He really didn’t like this feeling of jealousy at the moment. But at the same time, he really wanted things to work out for Jackson. This would be a great way to promote his new songs and album. His songs and the MV’s is something very different. A different genre and direction all together. It would make a great impact in the music scene. 

“Yes, Mark hyung. Your ideas are good and like you said, this is the direction we want to take with the MV,” Jinyoung giving his two cents.

Mark was biting his lips. Something he does whenever he is nervous. It would be selfish of him to want to think about it when it was kind of his idea in the first place.  _ What did I get myself into? _

Jackson sensing his reluctantness wanted to reassure him.  _ What do I say to make him say yes? I know it would seem like I am taking advantage of this but… Oh man, his lips are bleeding. Yi En stop biting your lips!  _

“Only if you are comfortable with the idea Mark hyung,” while giving him his handkerchief.

It was only then that Mark noticed that his lips were bleeding from him biting hard on them.  _ Why is Ka Yee still so observant. Now I feel like an ass if I say no. _

“O-okay. I guess I will do it.”

“Thank you Mark. Now let’s start discussing about how we are going to promote this.”

JYP turns to his team and started ironing out the details with Jackson and Jinyoung. Mark was excused. Mark was lost in his thoughts when he saw a text from Jackson.

**Ka Yee:** Thanks Yi En. This time, I owe

**Yi En:** I’ll claim that favour

**Ka Yee:** Anything you wish

 

 

Mark was happy to see that JB was home early for once. It had been quite some time since JB had gotten home before him. To see his car in the garage was happiness to Mark. It would be perfect if he had already prepared dinner as well. He felt like he had strike the jackpot when he smelled food from the kitchen. Now, it's time to locate his boyfriend. He went into their room and saw his clothes scattered on the floor leading towards the bathroom. Mark decided to stripped down and join his boyfriend. It was nice to see his boyfriend soaking in the tub.

“Hi B. Can I join you?”

“Of course. I just got in. The water is still hot.”

JB help Mark into the tub. Mark settled in front of JB, his back against his chest. It was nice having JB’s arms around him, face nuzzling his nape, music in the air.

“You’re early today B.”

“Yeah. Finally finished up with work. I thought I would surprise you with dinner today but I got more than I bargained for when you too came home earlier than expected. How’s your meeting?”

Mark started whining and grumbling.

“I had to open my big mouth and now I have to shoot another two MV’s with Jackson.”

He went on explaining to JB what happened.

“Auw… My poor baby. I cannot believe you spoke that much during a meeting.”

“Im Jaebum! Be nice to me.”

JB chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

“You’ll be great. Now I feel slightly jealous.”

Mark turned towards JB and kissed him long and deep.

“Don’t be. I only have eyes for you okay.”

“I know. But I won’t be able to see how gorgeous you look on the set.”

Mark cringed. His JB can be so cheesy at times. They continued talking while JB’s hand took the opportunity to touch Mark all over the place.

“B, what are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just helping you to clean up.”

“Then-n-n, wh-wh-why am I feeling y-your f-f-fingers i-i-in me-e-e?”

Mark could feel himself losing his senses when JB begins massaging his insides, both front and back. JB had started sucking on his nape. He ignored Mark and continued touching and stroking Mark until he could no longer stand it. He was determined to make Mark come with his fingers alone.

“Baby?” 

“Hmmm… Hnnnggg…”

JB smirked and continued his assault until Mark came calling out his name. He is just so pliant when JB has his way with him.

“Shall we continue this baby?”

Mark could only nod weakly. He was blissed out.

“Shower first then bed then dinner,”

“Kay,”as he started sucking on JB’s jaw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear... Everytime I try writing this, it seems like the end is not as near as I thought it would be. The chapters keep growing as I keep thinking there are other things that needs to be build up or this relationship to be settled or a whole lot of what ifs and maybe this should happen. So, please bear with my long windedness and not regular updates. I got stuck again when I finished this chapter and then my mind decides to make me write another idea and is also not done so I'm left with half written stories with the endings nowhere in sight. Okay, maybe it's more than half but the ending is nowhere in sight. Thank you for the kudos and feedbacks. I really appreciate it. Have a nice day everybody!


	79. A dose of jealousy

Youngjae came home complaining to Suzy about interrupting JB and Mark in the office.

“Sweetie, it was so mortifying. JB hyung was already undressing Mark hyung. His hands inside his shirt and I walked into them,” Youngjae whines.

“They were totally getting it on,” adds Youngjae.

“Oh man. But you didn’t know sunshine. It’s okay,” hugging her best friend.

“Not only that, I had to tell them that we broke up and Mark hyung was so nice to try to “comfort me” sweetie and it made me feel so damn guilty.”

“Well, it’s not as if you can say it’s cause I’m in love with your boyfriend right?”

Youngjae whines some more. Suzy could only laugh while hugging him. He was just being a little overdramatic.

“How about I distract you by telling you about Minho?”

Youngjae shut up right away and looked at his best friend.

“Spill, girl!”

Suzy started laughing. He wasn’t as sad as she thought he would be. But he could be just hiding it and telling Bam Bam about it. But at least he has another support system, which was good enough for her. They started chatting about her date with Minho and how he was so sweet and he brought her to the aquarium and even buying her a whale plushie. She went on to tell him about how they made plans for another date soon after their busy period is over.

“Yeah, so he said we will go on a date soon but after our busy period.”

“Did he say when?”

“Most probably in two weeks time as we both are traveling to the other districts for work.”

“He sounds so sweet. I’m so jelly!”

They went on chatting while snacking throughout the night, something they had always done since high school.  By the time they had scrutinize every detail, they were both sleepy and decided to sleep on the sofa. Something they would do after or while watching a movie and they were just too lazy to move. Tonight was one of those nights.

 

 

“Bams! I need to vent out now!” 

Youngjae called Bam Bam as soon as he got out from the office. Bam Bam on the other hand was out with Yugyeom for a movie and Bam Bam had to go out just to talk to Youngjae. By the time the movie was done, Bam Bam had not returned. Yugyeom was pissed as Bam Bam told him that he wanted to watch that particular movie for the longest time and yet he left the cinema to talk on the phone. Yugyeom didn’t look very happy when he walked out of the cinema only to see Bam Bam finally hanging up the phone.

“How was the movie babe?” asked Bam Bam.

Yugyeom ignored him and just pulled him to the car. Throughout the car ride, Yugyeom gave Bam bam the silent treatment and Bam Bam knew it was his fault but he couldn’t just leave Youngjae alone and he also couldn’t tell Yugyeom the reason. Even though Yugyeom was angry at Bam Bam, he was still a perfect gentleman by opening the door for Bam Bam and even holding his hand back to his place. Though Bam Bam found it sweet and cute and funny but he didn’t dare say anything until they were inside Yugyeom’s house.

“Babe, I’m sorry but Youngjae hyung needed me.”

“You said you wanted to watch the movie! I made time from my work just to accompany you to watch it tonight and yet you spend all that time outside talking to Youngjae hyung. What was so important that he had to talk to you for so long?”

Bam Bam knew the only reason he could tell Yugyeom was the break up without telling him the other reason.

“Youngjae hyung is feeling a bit sad from his breakup from Suzy noona, babe. Then he saw JB and Mark hyung all lovey dovey in the office, it got to him.”

Technically, Bam Bam wasn’t telling a lie. It was a half truth.

“Oh my gosh, how is he?”

Yugyeom cooled down immediately, holding both Bam Bam’s hands in his, pulling him to the sofa. How could he not know about that. Not only were they good friends, they were colleagues even and he sees Youngjae everyday. Now he feels like an insensitive ass. Even Bam Bam knows and he sees him less than him.

“He is okay. It was amicable. They are still living together and remain best of friends.”

“Now, I feel like an ass for being angry at you baby and also an ass for not knowing about Youngjae hyung’s love life even though we work together. I see him everyday and he looks normal and as happy as ever.”

Bam Bam crawled onto his lap, straddling his giant boyfriend, arms around his shoulders.

“Now, you’ll have to make it up to me.”

Yugyeom slides his hands up and down Bam Bam’s body.

“So how do I make it up to you?”

Bam Bam licked his lips seductively.

“You can start by fucking me like this right now.”

“I’m not oppose to that.”

“And bring me on a trip. It could be a short trip or just a staycation. I just want to spend some time alone with you babe. It felt like forever since we last had some time to be really alone doing nothing but sex and food. Food and sex.”

Yugyeom chuckled. 

“Your wish is my command Bams. I love you, baby.”

“And I, you.”

 

 

Joon Park finally had free time to discuss with his team about the new MV’s. His creative team worked around the clock to come up with the storyline for the two songs Deeper Conversation and Light’s Down Low. He really liked the idea of a 3 part MV which makes a story. The beginning, the middle and the ending. He really liked the idea when JYP pitched the idea to him.

“Joonie, what do you think? I know it has been some time since you last shot the Jealous MV but I think this idea will be a hit.”

“Bammm… I love it. And to think that he has all those elements in one album is crazy. I’m down with it. I’ll get my people to get in touch with your people as soon as we are done with this shoot. I’ll be done in a few more days and I have another advert shoot after this. Give me two weeks and I should be free by then.”

“No problem. Get your people to get in touch with Jinyoung. He can handle all of it and report to me about it.”

“You mean JYP Jr?” Joon Park teased.

JYP chuckled. It is a coincidence he shared the same name with Jackson’s manager and everybody love to remind him that Jinyoung is his “son” hence the nickname Jr.

“Yes. Jr. I’ll catch up with you soon.”

“See you around.”

They are close friends and even though everything was planned and agreed verbally, they knew they can trust each other's word. After an intense one week discussion with his team, they finally had a storyboard for both MV’s. They scheduled a meeting with Jinyoung to discuss about it first so he could at least talk to JYP before bringing in the idol and the reluctant actor.

 

 

“Jinyoung, nice to see you again. Sorry to call you out so sudden. How’s Jackson?” Joon Park giving Jinyoung a hug.

“Hello hyung. Nice to see you too. No problem. Jackson is fine and busy with his schedule for the day.”

“Is it okay for you to be here?”

“No problem. I have assign him another manager for the day.”

“Tell him to rest well and you too, Jinyoungie.”

“No problem hyung. I’ve been taking this supplement that Mark hyung gave me the other day and it work wonders.”

“That’s good to know. Now let’s get down to business.”

Jinyoung nods and sat next to Joon Park. His assistant brought them coffee and some snacks. They went on discussing about the storyboard.

“For the song Deeper Conversation, it seems like a song that he just met somebody and wants to learn more about them. So for this MV, I am thinking about maybe doing some flashbacks on how they met each other like maybe bumping into each other in class and books fell and somebody help to pick it up and going for coffee. Like the cliche college boy meets girls kinda scene but in this case, boy meets boy. Then it’s all about them talking in a coffee shop or in a park and ends with their first hand holding, first kiss etc. All the cliche scenes.”

“Like the innocent first love kinda thing?”

“Yes. Bammmm… You totally get it.”

Jinyoung smiled. He really liked the idea. The shy meeting. Like the getting to know you time.

“I like that idea hyung. I can totally picture it in my head right now.”

“Good! Now for the next one, it’s totally a more serious stage.”

Jinyoung felt himself frown a little but tried his best to listen objectively.  _ Just listen to what hyung has to say. Don’t protest for no reason. Don’t make a fuss. Be professional Park Jinyoung. This is for Jackson and his career. You can do this. Come on Park Jinyoung!!! _ Jinyoung trying to convince himself to be good.

“This MV is more about the first time they have sex, don’t you think?”

Jinyoung found himself agreeing with Joon Park. He could totally imagine himself having sex to Jackson with this song but that is totally besides the point.

“It tells the story about how their relationship had progress steadily and is now getting a bit more serious. And there you can see how nervous they are the first time to sleep together though not as sensual as the Jealous MV. We want to show the sweet and nervousness of a couple’s first time. Though we are not filming a sex scene but more like we are implying that it happened.”

Jinyoung loved the idea but not so much of Jackson being in bed with Mark, again. Which means they would be kissing, again. It all didn’t sit too well with the manager but he has to think for the company as well.

“Now I kind of regret not taking the offer of playing opposite of Jackson in the first place hyung. I am loving the stories for this MV hyung,” said Jinyoung. Though he was indirectly admitting that he was jealous but he was glad that Jackson wasn’t there to hear him say it.

“Great!!! Just give me one more week to scout out the locations then we can actually start or at least get the green light from JYP.”

“No problem hyung. I actually have a meeting with him after this. I’ll let him know about the storylines and the schedules and I think we are good to go.”

“I’ll wait for him to call then.”

“Sure. I’ll see you soon hyung.”

“You too. Take care and send my regards to JYP and Jackson.”

“Will do hyung.”

 

 

Jinyoung was back in the office for a meeting with JYP. he took the opportunity to tell him about the storyboard and JYP really liked it as well.

“When can he start shooting?”

“Joon Park hyung request for another week for him to scout out the place first before starting, PD-nim.”

“That should be okay. Which would roughly be two weeks from now. Is it enough time for you to clear his schedules?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. At the moment he doesn’t have any taping or anything but he might have an interview or two. That can be easily rearrange or done on set.”

“Good job Jinyoungie.”

“Thanks PD-nim.”

“Now the next task is to match it with Mark’s schedule. But that should be easier since he works at his own pace.”

“Unless he has projects with GD hyung, PD-nim.”

“That’s true. The rest is his freelancing gigs. Only with GD he has a more fix time.”

“I’ll get in touch with him so you are not left in a tight spot Jinyoungie.”

“Thanks PD-nim.”

Jinyoung gave him a tight smile. 

 

 

That night, after Jackson’s schedule, they were both cuddling in bed.

“Babe, I miss you so much. Why did you leave me alone?” Jackson whines.

“I got a meeting with Joon Park hyung and PD-nim, boo,” kissing his boyfriend.

“That’s not a good excuse babe,” pouting at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung chuckled and squished Jackson’s face.

“Do you want to know about your MV or not?”

Jackson sat right up, nodding his head enthusiastically. Jinyoung begin explaining to him about the storyboard and could feel himself getting more jealous by the minute when he saw the look on Jackson’s face. 

_ Maybe I should tell him how I am feeling instead? _

“I love the storyline boo!”

Jinyoung felt his temper flare. Here he is feeling jealous and Jackson was being so dense and even liking the story.

“Of course you would. You get to be all lovey dovey with Mark hyung again,” pouting at Jackson.

“Come on boo. You agreed to the storyline.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be jealous, Jackson.”

“Don’t be ridiculous babe.”

“Ridiculous?!” 

Jinyoung’s temper got the better of himself. Jackson realize that it wasn’t the wisest thing he could have said but it was Jinyoung that put him in that position in the first place and that irritated him a little.

“You were the one that said no in the first place Jinyoungie and now you are getting jealous because of Mark hyung? Come on Jinyoungie.”

“Maybe you could just reassure me like any boyfriend would!”

Jackson kept quiet. Jinyoung was kind of right.  _ He is right. What the hell am I doing fighting with him when all he is feeling is just a little insecure. _ Jackson intertwined his hands with Jinyoung’s and looked at him in the eye.

“Baby boo, I’m so sorry for being an insensitive prick. I should be more sensitive with how you are feeling but instead I am pushing all the blame to you. Forgive me?”

Jackson was looking at Jinyoung with his puppy eyes. Jinyoung could feel himself faltering. Jinyoung sighs. Jackson knew he might just be winning. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, still staring at him with puppy eyes.

“I’m sowwy Jinyoungie.  Pwease forgive your Wang Puppy. Pwease pwease pwease Park puppy,” showering his boyfriend with kisses.

That seems to be the trick as Jackson could hear Jinyoung giggling and trying to push him away but that only made Jackson even more persistent.

“Stop it! You puppy!”

Jackson continues assaulting him with kisses around his body until they both slowly got even more and more aroused. It wasn’t long till they were both making out heavily. When Jackson finally slipped into Jinyoung, he heard his manager sighs in ecstasy.

“I’m sorry babe. Forgive me?”

“Always boo.”

Jackson then began thrusting into Jinyoung till he came calling out Jackson’s name.


	80. Acting okay, when it’s not?

JB and Mark was making love all morning on a weekend as both of them had been busy. When they both finally came down from their high, they just lay there, Mark’s head on JB’s chest, hands caressing his abs mindlessly. One of JB’s hand was in Mark’s hair, playing with the strands and the other at the back of his head.

“Baby.”

“Hmmm.”

“Does this mean you’ll be busy for the next two weeks again?” 

Mark looks up at JB, chin on JB’s chest.

“Hopefully less than that.”

JB sighs.

“What’s the matter B?”

JB wrapped his arms around Mark, kissing his head.

“Nothing baby.”

“B…” 

Mark looking at JB straight in the eye. It was rare for the younger to be like this and especially if it is for work.

“It’s just that…”

“What B?”

“It’s just that I’ll miss you so much baby.”

Mark giggled and bit him.

“Yah… I just told you that I will miss you and you bit me baby!”

“That’s for being a silly monkey, B.”

Mark snuggled closer to JB.

“Don’t fall in love with Jackson okay?”

Mark felt himself stiffen just for a second before kissing JB.

“Okay B.”

“Baby, I love you.”

“I love you too B.”

JB deepens their kiss and held Mark tighter. 

 

After taking a shower together, they were thinking of where to have brunch.

“B, what do you feel like having?”

Mark was trying to decide whether to wear long or short pants with his short sleeve shirt with Jaebum staring at him from across the room.

“I can’t decide if I want to have you or something else baby.”

Mark threw his pants at JB. JB chuckled.

“Is that an invitation baby?”

“Don’t you dare Im Jaebum. I’m hungry.”

“Me too baby,” as JB wriggled his eyebrows at Mark.

Mark quickly chose a pair of pants and quickly got out of the room, barely missing JB’s fingertips by a mere second.

JB came out of the room wearing a polo shirt and casual pants. Mark was in a shirt and short pants.

“Baby, my arms are feeling lonely.”

JB went over to Mark with his arms wide open. Mark could help but smile at his silly boyfriend but he went into his arms anyway.

“Silly B.”

“I’m kind getting jealous of Jackson you know, baby.”

Mark looks up at JB. JB was pouting.

“Why?”

“Jackson will be kissing and hugging you and then the whole country will see him do that when the MV comes out.”

“But I only want you B.”

“Promise?”

Mark kissed him on the lips and nods.

“Now feed me B.”

“I did but you said no, baby.”

Mark pulled his ears. JB started laughing.

“I don’t think dick and dick juice is counted as food B.”

“It isn’t?” pretending to be surprised.

“Yah… B!”

JB started laughing like crazy hugging his boyfriend tight.

“Fine. Let’s get you some normal food, baby.”

Mark pinched his waist.

 

 

They were walking into the restaurant, with their arms on each other’s waist when they see Jackson and Jinyoung in front of them. JB purposely kicked Jackson’s ass which made him whipped around with a very angry look on his face until he noticed it was JB grinning at him.

“Yah… Hyung, couldn’t you say hi in another way.”

“Now I can tell people I literally kicked your ass idol,” smirking at him.

Mark rolled his eyes.

“Hi Jackson. Hi Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung gave Mark and JB a hug.

“Hello Mark hyung, JB hyung.”

Jackson then gave JB a hug before hugging Mark. JB was having a fun time trying to prevent him from hugging Mark.

“JB hyung, why are you doing this to me?” Jackson whines.

“Cause you will be hugging him during the MV anyways.”

“I’ll be kissing him too,” sticking his tongue out at JB.

Mark blushed. Jinyoung felt a trigger. Jackson was oblivious. 

“You better be treating my baby with the utmost respect idol.”

“Don’t worry hyung. I’ll treat him like a princess.”

JB wrapped his arms around Mark.

“Are you guys also planning to eat there at Seoul-ed out?”

Jackson and Jinyoung nods.

“Us too. Let’s go,” said JB.

And that is how four of them ended up sitting together having brunch.

 

Mark could feel a slight tension in the air while having brunch. He couldn’t put his finger on it but it seems to be coming from the three younger ones.  _ I wonder what’s the matter with the three of them today. They seem a bit prickly. _

Mark tried to diffuse JB by paying more attention to him and being all lovey dovey with him. That seems to do the trick.  _ Yeay my baby is paying attention to me. Gimme more attention baby. _

Jinyoung on the other hand was just trying to keep his green monster from coming out. He could understand how the Hulk feels at the moment.  _ That idiot Jackson. Did he just forgot what happened the night before? What happen to reassure your boyfriend you big lump of idiot. I swear sometimes he has mush for brains. Ugh…  _

Jackson on the other hand didn’t know why it irritated him when JB told him to treat Mark with the utmost respect. He had always been respectful.  _ What does he mean treat Mark with the utmost respect. I am always respectful of him. I put him on a golden pedestal or something like that. _

 

 

After ordering their food, Jinyoung tried to be clingy with Jackson and he seems to be reciprocating it by putting his arms around him or by playing with his fingers when they talk. Jinyoung slowly felt reassured. Even when he was talking to JB, Jackson didn’t let go of his hand. Mark on the other hand had excused himself from the table to pick up a call. Jackson then kissed him on the head and excused himself to the toilet.

“So, JB hyung, what have you been up to lately?”

“As usual Jinyoungie, rubbish, rubbish and more rubbish.”

Jinyoung giggles. It was different talking to JB. He is very mature in Jinyoung’s opinion and didn’t seem like the type to get jealous of Mark. He decided to be nosy about him.

“Hyung, are you okay with Mark hyung acting in the MV with Jackson?”

JB gave it some thought. He never really thought about it. 

“I guess so. I mean it’s a job and something new for him.”

“You are so supportive.”

“I try to be as much as possible. I mean it is for his personal and career growth. Right? It is something I can’t give him on a silver platter. I would if I could, but I can’t so I won’t.”

Jinyoung chuckled.

“Deep.”

“Are you mocking me Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung raise both his hands and shakes his head. 

“But seriously hyung, aren’t you a little bit jealous?”

“Jealous about?”

“Like Jackson said. He will be kissing Mark hyung, you know.”

JB pondered on a little while. He never really thought of it that way as he trust Mark with all his heart.

“I don’t know Jinyoungie. I can tell you now that I never thought of being jealous cause at the end of the day, I am the one that Mark goes home to. At the end of the day, I am the one that Mark loves.”

JB said it with so much conviction and that made Jinyoung think hard too. It’s true that he had seen how Jackson and Mark was in the MV. They really looked good together. Everybody around them said so too. But at the end of each takes or between each scene, it was he that Jackson goes to. At the end of the day, it was he that Jackson goes home with. Mark? He goes home to JB. Jinyoung felt a bit jealous of Mark and JB’s relationship. They were quite solid. The trust was evident.  _ What about the times I saw Jackson kissing Mark when not in the MV. _ JB moved slightly forward and covered one of Jinyoung’s hand with his.

“Hey. Are you okay Jinyoung? Is there anything you want to talk to me about? How are you and Jackson?”

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“I’m okay hyung. We are okay. It’s just that…”

JB looked around and saw that Mark was still on the phone and Jackson nowhere in sight.

“What Jinyoungie?”

“It’s just that, I can’t help being jealous. I’m not accusing anybody of anything but sometimes I’m jealous of Jackson and Mark’s friendship. They seem so close and so insync. Sometimes it’s like they can read each other’s mind hyung. And you should see the way they look in the first MV hyung. People around me was whispering that they were made for each other. It made me feel so inadequate.”

JB gave him a small smile. That was something he didn’t know, about Mark and Jackson looking like they were made for each other but that can take a back seat right now. Right now, Jinyoung needs a friend.

“But at the end of the day, who does he goes home to? Isn’t that more important than anything else?”

“But what if I only have him physically and nothing else?”

“Physical attraction won’t bring anybody home. It takes more than that. It takes love Jinyoungie.  Talking from experience, my relationships before Mark was like that. They were drop dead gorgeous. I’m not boasting but that was what I was told. But at the end of the day, I wouldn’t even drag myself back to their house when I’m tired and all. With Mark, that was a whole different story. No matter how tired I was, if Mark said he wanted to see me, I am there after a 12 hour meeting. At the end of the day, your body, mind and soul craves the one that fills you up. Sometimes, it seems like an innate thing. So if your relationship is only build on something physical, it wouldn’t last as long as yours did Jinyoungie. Have a little more faith in yourself.”

Jinyoung could feel himself tearing up but JB seem to know that to say to make him feel so much better. He squeezed his hand.

“Thank you hyung.”

“Anytime.”

“Did we interrupt anything B?”

Mark and Jackson came back to the table together. JB smiled and shook his head.

“Boo, are you okay?”

Jackson was concerned about his boyfriend.

“I’m fine babe.”

“You sure?”

Jinyoung nods. Jackson kissed him on the cheek.

 

 

By the time they had finished brunch, Jackson and Mark was arguing who is paying for it. 

“Jacks, let me pay.”

“No. Why should you?”

“Because I want to.

“I’m saying no!”

Both of them argue all the way to the counter with their cards in their hands. JB and Jinyoung just stared at them and smile, preferring to wait outside while they settle it between the both of them.

“Hey, if you need someone to talk to, you can always text me or call me Jinyoung. I may not have any good advice but I’m a good listener.”

“Thank you hyung. Thanks for listening to my ramblings.”

“Sometimes it helps talking to your partner about it but if there are reasons that you are unable to, I’m here.”

“Good to know hyung.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a very sullen looking Jackson and a cheerful Mark.

“What’s the matter boo?” Jinyoung asked as Jackson wrapped one of his arms around Jinyoung’s waist.

“I lost.”

Mark started giggling while putting his arms around JB. JB leaned back.

“Did you win baby?”

Mark nods.

“Jackson is horrible with the rock, paper and scissors game, B.”

“Am not!” Jackson protested loudly which made the rest of them laugh.

 

 

After hugging each other goodbye, they went their separate ways. Mark and JB had plans to visit the art museum while Jackson and Jinyoung didn’t have any plans as it was one of those rare non scheduled days. They just decided to go around Myedong, walking aimlessly.

“Boo, you okay?” Jackson asked again.

“I’m fine babe. Thanks for asking.”

“Did JB hyung bully you?” peering at his manager boyfriend.

“No. we were just talking. It is nice talking to him.”

“You know you can talk to me right?”

Jinyoung nods and kiss him on the lips chastely.  _ Am not ready to talk to you about this feeling I’m feeling at the moment yet.  _

“I love you Wang puppy.”

“Love you Park puppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... So this just happened. Now I wonder how come I never thought of JJP being close. Time to change that I guess so that means, more chapters are adding up? It's getting complicated in my head (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	81. Two peas in a pod

“Baby, can I follow you to the first day of your shoot?” clinging onto Mark on the bed.

Mark pet’s his hair as JB was clinging onto him comfortably, with his chin on his stomach, fingers mindlessly drawing on it.

“Why?”

“I’m just curious about the MV.”

“It’ll take the whole day B.”

“I’m just staying a while, baby. So can I?”

“I’m fine with it. But will need permission from the director.”

“Jinyoung said it’s fine. I just wanted to see if you were okay with it.”

“Oh, you’ve asked Jinyoungie?”

Mark was a bit surprised to find that the two of them have been in touch.

“Yeah. He actually asked if I would like to see the set on the first day.”

“I didn’t know you guys talk that often.”

JB grins and stop his mindless drawing.

“Are you jealous baby?”

“No,” Mark stuttered.

JB smiled and drag himself up to Mark’s level.

“I only have eyes for you baby.”

JB kissed Mark long and hard on the lips until he could feel Mark melting like a puddle.

 

“We talk from time to time, baby. He doesn’t seem to have much friends his age and I am technically the same age as he is. I guess we click.”

“Glad to know he has a friend in my B.”

JB quirked his eyebrows at Mark.

“Wanna have a go?”

Mark started laughing.

“Is that all you think about?”

“Well, a very naked me is on top of my very naked boyfriend so damn early in the morning and my friend here is needing some attention. What do you think?”

“I can’t B. I’ll be late and I need to walk properly.”

“Just a little? Please baby. I promise to be gentle,” JB pleading with his boyfriend. 

The blush on his cheeks is adorable. He couldn’t help but want to make Mark blush even more.

“How about I help you with your little friend and I’ll make it up to you later?” Mark could feel his face turning even more red.

“How can I say no to that and my friend is not so little, baby.”

Mark rolled his eyes while JB reversed their position. His eyes filled with lust as Mark slithered down his body to his cock. But he didn't want to be a bystander.

“Baby, bring your ass up here.”

He could see Mark blushing.  _ How could he still be shy after all these years? _ He slowly begin probing and licking Mark. He could feel him quivering. When he felt Mark taking him all in, he was in ecstasy. Mark seemed to be more into it then usual and JB was biting his ass when he cum hard on Mark’s face. Mark pulled away at the very last minute so that he didn’t cum in his mouth. JB pulled him up and licked his face while stroking his cock.

“Let me return the favour baby,” whispered JB.

It took him only a few tugs when Mark came on his stomach. Mark was blushing furiously.

“Did sucking me made you that turned on baby?”

Mark nods at JB shyly.

“You make me want to mess you up even more baby.”

“We can’t. We have to get going B.”

JB sighs but he obediently pulled Mark into the shower to get ready.

 

 

As usual, Jackson and Jinyoung was already at the set preparing while waiting for Mark to arrive. Jackson as usual was feeling a bit nervous. Jinyoung on the other hand was nervous because he didn’t know what Jackson’s reaction would be if he knew JB would be there. Maybe he should tell him so that he wouldn’t be so surprised.

“Hey babe.”

“Yes boo.”

“JB hyung might be coming over to watch just for a little while.”

Jackson was caught surprised. It wasn’t like Jinyoung to not tell him about things like this earlier. 

“Oh. I don’t remember you mentioning it before Jinyoungie.”

“I thought I did. Sorry. Do you mind?”

“No. I’m okay as long as Joon Park hyung and you are okay with it.”

Jinyoung felt reassured. Maybe it’s just him being sensitive, that’s all.

“I’m fine with it, babe.”

Jinyoung then wrapped his arms around Jackson’s shoulder, kissing the back of his head.

“I love you too Jinyoungie,” kissing Jinyoung’s arm.

Jinyoung felt happy. Such a simple gesture yet a big impact to his heart.

“Can’t wait to see the MV when it’s done. It’s going to be great.”

“You think so boo? I mean do you think I can pull off this falling in love scene?”

“Why not?”

Jackson pulls Jinyoung onto his lap.

“Well, cause I fall in love with you every single day. How am I able to fall in love with somebody else even in the MV?”

Jinyoung felt himself blushing. He would be lying if that didn’t reassured him even just a little.

“Yah… you are so cheesy babe.”

Jackson grins.

“You like it anyway.”

Jinyoung smiled and kissed him on the lips chastely.

 

“Look B, the MV is starting. That means I don’t have to be in it. Yeay!” said Mark to JB.

JB chuckled. Jinyoung was blushing.

“Hello JB hyung, Mark hyung.”

“Yah… You are not getting away from this so easy Tuan!” Jackson frowning at Mark.

“Maybe I should not allow my baby to act with you,” teased JB.

“Hyuuuuungggg!” Jackson whines.

Mark giggled.

“JB hyung, let’s go out. Mark hyung needs to get ready and I can introduce you to Joon Park hyung, the director.”

“Okay. See you later baby,” as he kisses Mark on the lips chastely.

“See you B.”

Mark walks over to the stylist to get ready for the shoot.

“Morning Mark hyung.”

“Morning Jacks.”

“You ready?”

“Am ready as I shall ever be. I think?” 

Mark was biting his lips. He felt even more nervous as JB would be there looking at them.  _ Will Ka Yee behave with JB around? Will JB be a jealous boyfriend? Ugh… I just don’t know what to expect. _

“JB hyung won’t really kill me right? I mean he does like me right?” Jackson looking slightly nervous at Mark.

Mark chuckled.

“I’m not sure so you better treat me with the utmost respect.”

“Hey, I always do okay.”

 

JB sat there with Jinyoung just looking at them. He was sure that Mark fumbled a few times and seems extremely nervous with him around but he found it so endearing. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Is Mark always such a klutz on set, Jinyoung?” whispered JB.

“No. Maybe it’s cause you are here. But, I think him being so klutzy now really suits the scene hyung.”

They got interrupted when they heard Joon Park yelled cut.

“Good job Mark. You really play the part of a shy and clumsy guy who is falling in love very well.”

“He is a natural!” added Jackson.

“I don’t know if that was meant to be a compliment or insult Jacks,” frowning at the younger.

JB chuckled as Mark walked over to him. JB pets his hair out of habit.

“What did you think B?”

“I never knew you were that klutzy, baby.”

Mark pouts and crosses his arms.

“It’s all your fault.”

“How did it become my fault?” 

“Cause you are here and it’s making me nervous.”

JB chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mark, kissing him on the temple.

“Fine. I’ll leave then.”

“Do you have to go B?”

“You just said that I was making you klutzy, baby.”

Mark buried his face in the crook of his neck. JB smiled and stroke his hair.

“As much as I would like to stay, I am needed back in the office baby. Youngjae just called me and told me that I have tonnes of documents to go through and that needs to be settled by the end of today.”

“Okay. See you at home then, B.”

“See you. Have fun baby. Love you,” kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

“Love you too B.”

“I’ll walk you out hyung while Jackson and Mark hyung gets change for their next scene.”

“Thanks Jinyoungie. See you around Jackson.”

“See you hyung.”

 

 

Jackson and Mark continued with their scene where they share their first kiss. It was totally nerve wrecking for both of them. Unlike the last MV, there was nothing innocent about the kisses and it shows. But for a first time falling in love with your first crush turned first love is so much different. It is suppose to be sweet and chaste and that isn’t something very easy to be portrayed. Joon Park yelled cut so many times that it left both of them very frustrated.

“Come on boys. Think back about your very first kiss with your very first love. Think back on what you were feeling that day. Then translate it on screen.”

Both Mark and Jackson seems tired. It’s not that they weren’t trying hard for the scene. It’s just that they are unable to feel it at the moment.

“Let’s take a 15 minute break before we start again. Both of you, work it out. It’s the last scene of the day and it is taking the longest to shoot at the moment. You don’t want to delay things don’t you?”

Both of them shakes their head.

“Good. Now I leave you two to figure it out, practise, whatever and let me know when you are ready,” Joon Park said to Mark and Jackson. He then turned to the crew, “The rest of you, take a break and fill your tummies. I know you are hungry. We will continue after a snack. Let’s leave them alone to figure of the scene for us.”

 

“Come on Yien, we have to get this right.”

“I know Ka Yee but I am just not feeling it. Are you?”

“Same here. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Yeah.”

They both kept quiet for a while. Silence broken when Mark suddenly chuckled.

“What are you thinking, Yien?”

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

Jackson chuckled and nods his head.

“I was just lying there in the middle of the field.”

“Yeah. I thought you were dead or crazy.”

“But you joined me.”

“That’s true. We were talking about the stars and some other random things.”

“Do you remember the first time you kiss me, Ka Yee?”

Jackson laughs.

“Yes. I was so nervous that I knocked your head with mine. Do you remember that, Yien?”

It was Mark’s turn to laugh and he nods.

“We were so nervous, Ka Yee. I remembered how your lips were quivering as you got closer and closer…”

“And when you closed your eyes Yien, I knew that you weren’t going to slap me or something…”

Jackson was staring in Mark’s eyes. Mark had to look away as his stares was intense. Jackson then lifted Mark’s face with his finger.

“I think I know what to do with this scene. How about you?”

Mark smiled. 

Jackson then turned towards Joon Park and shouted, “Hyung, we are ready!”

“Good! Now let’s do this everybody!”

 

By the end of the scene, Mark and Jackson had all the crew swooning and reminiscing about their first kiss. It was sweet and yet they could see how nervous two person whom is going to share a kiss. It screams innocence. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous about it. Jackson felt happy that Mark remembered their first kiss and actually brought it up. It helped them with the scene. Mark, well, he felt conflicted. Why of all times did he remembered his first kiss with Jackson? On top of that, JB was there to watch him a few hours before. The scene? It was the same as before. The quivering of their lips. The anticipation. The nervousness. It seems to translate very well into the scene. He had kissed Jackson so many time before in the last MV. What makes this one different?


	82. How do I make you understand?

When they got home that night, Jackson couldn’t understand what was Jinyoung sulking about. Jinyoung went into the shower alone and didn’t say a word to Jackson. He was already in bed when Jackson got out of the shower. It was very unlike his manager boyfriend. Usually, no matter how tired they were, they would end the night but talking to each other.

“Babe, is something bothering you?” asked Jackson as he got closer to his boyfriend.

Jinyoung turned around and Jackson could see the redness in his eyes and tears threatening to fall out from them.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?” as Jackson checked his forehead with his hands.

Jinyoug shook his head.

“Then what is it?”

“You’ll only be angry at me if I say it boo.”

“Just say it baby.”

“I know it’s silly of me but I can’t help but feel jealous when I see you and Mark hyung kissing like over and over again.”

“Babe… I’ve told you before…”

“I know but I just can’t help it Jackson Wang!” Jinyoung turned away from Jackson.

 

Jackson took a deep breath and wrapped his arms Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him closer to him. He hooked his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder and nudge him with his face.

“Baby, look at me.”

Jinyoung refused. Jackson kissed his cheek and nudge him.

“Please?”

Jinyoung turned his face, just enough to look at his boyfriend.

“You know I love you right?”

Jinyoung kept quiet for a while.

“Will it make you feel better if we replace Mark hyung with somebody else? Cause if it does, I will do it.”

 

Jinyoung felt torn. On one hand, he wanted Jackson to say those words. On the other hand, it was he who agreed to use Mark in the first place because he didn’t want to be in it. Jinyoung turned around to face Jackson.

“No. I don’t have the right to since I turned you down babe.”

“Boo, you have every right. I don’t want us to keep on fighting every time you feel jealous and me feeling defensive. I can’t help it if you feel jealous of the scenes either.”

“I know I’m being selfish but I really can’t help it. You guys look so good together and so convincing that I can’t help but feel jealous. I know you and Mark hyung is doing your best to make it seem realistic and all but I....”

Jackson kissed Jinyoung deeply. He knew it was partly his fault for making his boyfriend feel that way.

“Babe, I can’t help you when you are feeling jealous. All I can do is convince you that you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Jackson then kissed Jinyoung from his lips down to his jaw, down to his neck and chest.  He started pumping his cock, simultaneously sucking on his nipple. Jinyoung was moaning and mewling. Jinyoung gasped when Jackson replaced his hand with his mouth, while fingering Jinyoung. It wasn’t long till Jinyoung was urging Jackson to put his cock in him.

“Babe, I’m ready.”

Jackson grinned and started thrusting into him, whispering I love you, I adore you over and over again. When they both came, they just continued holding each other.

“Thank you boo for reassuring me over and over again.”

“Anytime babe.”

“I love you Jackson.”

“And I, you.”

They held each other until both had fallen asleep. For the next day, Jinyoung decided to not follow Jackson to the site. He had other things to do and he just didn’t want Jackson’s effort of reassuring him to go in vain. Jinyoung seldom turned up during the shooting of the MV’s. He always made sure that he only drop by one or two hours in a day and always excused himself to do his work. It was a win win situation for him. He was still able to monitor Jackson’s work and also get on with his other work such as composing and producing songs for the other idols in the company.

 

 

Jinyoung wondered how does JB cope with his jealousy or insecurities. Well, it doesn’t seem like he would be jealous and he always seems calm. He wondered if it is just him. Jackson was texting him at every free time he got in between filming the other day. It made him very happy but there is still a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He decided to talk to JB about it as he is the closest age with him and they had gotten close. He seems to be very understanding and open minded about everything. Maybe he could try talking to him about this.  _ But will it cause a rift between him and Mark hyung? I don’t think so right? I mean we are all mature adults here and he is Mark hyung’s boyfriend. He is part of this as well. Maybe. Ughhh… I just need to get this off my chest. _ He took his phone and decided to just text JB.

**Jinyoung:** Hyung, I’m sorry to disturb. Are you free?

**JB:** What’s the matter Jinyoungie?

**Jinyoung:** I just need someone to talk to

**JB:** I’m free for dinner tonight

**Jinyoung:** Mark hyung?

**JB:** He has a new project. Won’t be free tonight. Where do you want to meet up?

**Jinyoung:** Is it too much to ask you to pick me up from home?

**JB:** No. Just send me the location and I’ll see you at 7pm tonight.

**Jinyoung:** Thank you hyung but can you keep this from Mark hyung?

**JB:** Tell me the reason later

 

JB picked Jinyoung up from his and Jackson’s place at around 8.00pm after work.

“Thank you hyung. Sorry for the trouble,” said Jinyoung as he got into JB’s Skyline.

“No problem. Where do you wanna go?”

“Somewhere we can drink?”

JB looked surprised but he he decided to indulge the younger anyway as he seems very troubled.

“I know just the place where we can fill our tummy and drink at the same time.”

Jinyoung smiled. They were both silent in the car but Jinyoung enjoyed the songs that was playing. Mostly ballads and R&B. Soothing sounds for his troubled mind. JB stopped in front of a well known Bar & Restaurant. He had been wanting to go there for the longest time but Jackson’s schedule does not permit them to do so.

“I’ve been wanting to try this place for the longest time hyung.”

“Really? Mark and I would drop by this place from time to time to unwind from our  busy projects. The food and ambience is good.”

“That sounds great.”

“Let’s go,” as JB helped Jinyoung to open his door.

“Such a gentleman.”

JB chuckled.

 

They were seated at the corner of the restaurant. It was quiet and dark. After ordering food and drinks, Jinyoung began to relax. He really liked the place.

“What is Mark hyung up to?”

“Oh. He has a new project with BI and Bobby. They are meeting up tonight for a dinner meeting. I’m sure it will last till supper or after midnight. What about Jackson?”

“He is helping out another idol friend. He is featuring in that song and he has been in the recording studio since afternoon. Knowing him and Mino, it will take some time before they will be finished. I won’t be expecting him to be home till dawn.”

“That’s a bloody long time for a recording.”

“That’s normal hyung. Like filming, it takes time especially if you are a perfectionist.”

“That’s true.”

 

Their conversation was cut short when their food arrived. 

“This rack of lamb looks delicious, hyung.”

“It taste even more delicious. I’ll trade you for some of your lamb with some of my steak?”

“You got yourself a deal hyung.”

Both of them shared a bowl of salad and a bottle of red wine.

“Take a sip of the wine. It goes very well with our meat.”

Jinyoung took a sip and sighs which made JB laughed.

“Delicious, right?”

Jinyoung could only nod his head. After the waiter had cleared their plates, they ordered another bottle of wine. JB knew Jinyoung wanted to talk and he was prepared for it.

 

“So, are you okay Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung sighs. He doesn’t know where to start. He feels like it is complicated and he wasn’t sure how much can he tell JB at the same time.

“I don’t know hyung. I don’t know how to put it into words. It might sound childish.”

“Just spill it. Just say what’s on your mind.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath.

“I’m feeling insecure, petty, jealous, you name it hyung. I’ve never felt this way before.”

Jinyoung took a big gulp of his wine and JB promptly refilled his glass again.

“Elaborate.”

“It might or might not involve Mark hyung.”

“Keep going.”

Jinyoung sighs and took another sip of his wine. He couldn’t meet JB’s eyes.

 

“I’ve been feeling jealous lately because of Jackson and Mark hyung. Don’t get me wrong. It started with the first MV. They looked so good together. People was telling me at the set during the shooting that they were a match made in heaven.”

JB kept quiet to not disrupt Jinyoung’s flow.

“I don’t know if Mark hyung told you about the bed scene…”

“He did.”

“It seems so real and I don't know what was Jackson whispering to him or just acting and I just…”

JB reached over and held one of his hands. Just to reassure him or to comfort him.

“I mean… Don’t you ever get jealous of Mark hyung? Is everything so easy with the both of you, hyung?”

“We have our ups and downs. I don’t know if you knew the thing with Junhoe?”

“Kind of but not the complete story.”

“Yeah. We were fighting so much about him and it was the first time I felt so damn insecure that I was not thinking straight.”

“Then what made you so calm about him and Junhoe?”

“He said to me that it wasn’t his problem that I was insecure as he had done nothing to make me feel otherwise other than the fact that I knew Junhoe was in love with him. He did the complete opposite. He was showering me with attention in front of Junhoe. At the end of the day, Mark told me, it was me that he goes home to and he wants me to trust him as much as he trusts me. So, I told myself to suck it up and not let it get in between our relationship.”

“How are you still able to work with him after that hyung?”

“Well, I told myself that his feelings towards Mark is his problem and not mine. Mark had already turned him down. Business is business. I will not mix business with my private life so I learned to deal with it..”

Jinyoung sighs. If only it was as easy as that. If only he hasn’t seen Jackson kissing Mark spontaneously twice when he wasn’t around.

“Have you ever spoken to Jackson about this?” JB peering at the younger.

Jinyoung nods.

“What did he say?”

“Well, the latest one? He volunteered to change Mark to another person.”

“See, he cares for your feelings.”

“I know but that makes me guilty cause I was the one that turned them down to act beside him and now I’m going all jealous because of that. It is not fair.”

“Well, you can’t help it that they are being lovey dovey in the MV and you did see the first one. Maybe I don’t feel it just as much because I wasn’t there for the first one or even the second one for those kissing scenes. But at the end of the day, Mark comes home to me.”

“You’ve been in the entertainment business for so long Jinyoungie. You would know better how Jackson is with other idols or actresses and actors but it isn’t wrong for you to feel that way either,” adds JB.

 

Jinyoung gulps down another glass of wine. They were now drinking their third bottle for the night. Jinyoung sighs.

“What’s the real reason you are feeling this way?”

“I don’t know hyung. It’s just that they look so damn good together and I don’t know hyung.”

Jinyoung was slurring on his words by now. It seems like he had gotten a little tipsy on wine.

“At the end of the day, who does he goes home to and who is the first person on his mind. I think that is what matters the most.”

“I guess so. Thanks for listening hyung.”

“No problem. I think it’s time for us to go home.”

“I want to drink some more,” whines Jinyoung.

“No, no. You are almost drunk.”

“Please hyungie,” Jinyoung giving JB a cute pout.

JB sighs.

“Last glass. I’m not responsible for the massive hangover that you are getting tomorrow.”

“Thank you hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update on this. I had writer's block and then I did some rearranging on my ideas. So, that had been messing up my flow. What was written in the summary might or might not be coming up. It will but I'm not sure when. Some chapters I had written way in advance in between other chapters. After re-reading them, I couldn't seem to piece from one chapter to the other so I had to put it somewhere so that it won't mess up my flow.
> 
> This is really long winded and slow but thanks for following the story until now. I promise I won't abandon this as this is the first story I wrote here. Just bear with me while I figure out where is all this going to. As I write, I seem to want things to play it out more differently than I had initially plan and also other ideas seems to pop out of nowhere. So this is also a cause of why I am slow at updating this story.
> 
> For now, I hope this little update will keep you hanging on for a while more. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos so far!


	83. The way you make me feel

Mark wondered what made him brought up about his and Jackson’s first kiss. Maybe because of the stress of acting out that scene or he was at his wit's end trying to get into character. But in all seriousness, at that time, all he could remember was the first kiss shared between the both of them. Whatever it was, it seems to work and they manage to do the scene well. He was sure that Jinyoung was feeling jealous. He had seen that face before in JB. He decided to talk about it with Jackson when they were alone in the dressing room. Jinyoung had left slightly earlier as the office had called him back right after that scene.

“Hey, Ka Yee?”

“Yes, Yien?” Jackson turned to Mark as he takes off his top.

Mark was left slightly speechless as he notice how good Jackson’s body was. He could feel himself blushing slightly. He heard Jackson giggling.

“What?”

“I think you’ve seen me more naked than this Yien.”

“Shhhush…”

Jackson smiled as he puts on a tank top before slipping on a sweater.

“As you were saying?”

“Is Jinyoung okay? I mean with us playing lovers?” as he changed into his t-shirt.

Jackson kept quiet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Mark about it.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I’ve seen that look before. It was the same with JB when the fiasco with Junhoe happened.”

“What look?”

“I don’t know. A jealous look? A hurt look? The look? I’m not sure but I don’t think Jinyoung is very happy about it Ka Yee.”

Jackson stepped closer to Mark and draw him into his embrace. Mark tried to push him away but Jackson held on tight, resting his forehead on Mark’s.

“Ka Yee, I think you should let me go now. What if somebody walks in here or…”

Jackson shakes his head. 

“They always give me 30 minutes time alone to change, Yien. Just let me be this way just for a little while.”

“What about Jinyoung?”

“Why did you bring up about our first kiss?”

“I-I-I don’t know. I mean, I just suddenly thought of it because of the scene.”

Jackson lifts one of his hand and cupped Mark’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek gently.

“You are making me a mess of me, Yien. Why do you still have a hold on me?”

“Huh?”

Jackson leaned in and started kissing Mark. At first he could feel Mark resisting, but after a while, he could feel Mark responding to him. He could feel Mark fisting his hands into his tank top but he could feel him conflicted to whether to push him away or to pull him closer. Jackson slipped his hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and held him in place. He could feel Mark slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Now, Jackson was feeling conflicted. Was this what he wanted with the elder? What about Jinyoung? They could feel their breaths getting heavier and when Mark made a trail to his ear, Jackson groaned. But it also made him come to his senses. He slowly pulled himself away from Mark and rested his forehead against Mark’s again. They were both panting slightly. Mark spoke first this time.

“What are you doing Ka Yee? What are we doing?” Mark whispered.

“I don’t know Yien. I…”

Before Jackson could finished his sentence, Mark pushed him away as one of the stylist opened the door.

“Just pass me your clothes so that I could get it cleaned.”

“Here you go noona,” as Mark passes his clothes to her and Jackson did the same.

Both trying to act as normal as possible.

“Thank you noona,” added Jackson.

Mark packed all his things into his backpack and walked out. Jackson felt like it was deja vu all over again. 

 

Jackson caught up with Mark.

“Hey, how are you going back?”

“I’m just going to grab a cab. You?”

“I’m kinda hungry. Want to grab a bite before going back?” 

Jackson just didn’t want to let Mark go. Mark seems reluctant.

“I was planning to get dumplings and noodles. We can split for the cab.”

“You know my weakness for dumplings, Ka Yee,” whines Mark.

Jackson grinned.

“Offer going once… going twice…”

“Okay!.”

“Let me grab my things and we can go.”

Throughout the taxi ride, Jackson held Mark’s hand and for some reason, Mark consented it. They just continued to stared out the opposite windows till they reach the stall, fingers intertwined.  After ordering, they started talking about random things and nothing in particular. It was as if they were avoiding what they had spoken earlier. They continued on their random ramblings even when the food arrived and finished. At the end of their meal, they seem reluctant to leave each other for once. But it was getting late and it will be another early start the next day.

“I guess we have to grab our own ride from here. See you tomorrow, Yien.”

“Yeah. See you Ka Yee.”

After a lingering hug, they decided to let each other go.

 

 

After finishing the filming of the MV, Mark and Jackson was busy with their own projects again. But their last kiss made Mark confused. He decided to talk to Peniel about it. It had been some time since he met up with his best friend and if there is anybody that could help him see the whole picture, it would be him. They decided to make a night out of it and Mark decided to stay over at Peniel’s place after convincing JB that staying apart for one night will not kill JB as he was just being over dramatic.

“So, Mark Tuan Yien, spill.”

“What makes you think I have anything to spill Peniel Shin?”

“I just have a feeling that someone has been very naughty lately, that’s all.”

It was scary how well Peniel knows him even though how seldom they spoke or meet up.

“JacksonandIkiss.”

“What?!? I’m sure I heard you just say that you and Jackson kissed.”

Mark nods but he is unable to meet Peniel’s eyes.

“So, is this the first time it happened?”

Mark shakes his head.

“OMG! YOU SLUT! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! DO NOT LEAVE OUT ANY DETAILS. NOT EVEN ONE!”

Mark was grateful that they were at his house at the moment and not in public.

“It wasn’t the first time that Jackson kissed me but that day, the most recent one,  when we were shooting the MV, we were alone in the dressing room, and as usual, Jackson was the one who started it.”

“And?”

“And it was the first time I responded to it.”

“Hold on. This wasn’t the first time? But it was the first time you played an active part in it by moving your lips?”

Mark groaned. Must Peniel be so descriptive about it.

“What triggered it? I don’t care about the other kisses that you weren’t an active participant. I am interested in the latest one. Now spill Tuan.”

“We were shooting a scene for his new MV and in this scene, we are suppose to be playing first loves or first kiss kinda thing. We kept NG-ing and it was stressing us out and it was stalling the crew and the worse thing was they didn’t blame us.”

“And?”

“Then we were told to take a break and to work out the scene between each other. I just so happen to remember our first kiss together and started talking to Jackson about it. I mean it wasn’t weird or anything about it. It just so happens that we shared our first kiss together that’s all,” Mark rambling on about it.

“Let me guess, after that you guys were able to shoot that scene with no problem at all.”

“Yeah.” 

“Above all, what does it make you feel Markie?”

“I don’t know Pen. That’s the problem. I don’t know if I was caught up in all the feelings or the moment or what. But that was the first time I responded to his kiss,” as he threw himself back on the sofa, covering his face with a pillow.

“It was turning into a make out sesh,” mumbled Mark.

Peniel pulled the pillow away from his face.

“What did you say?”

“I said it was turning into a make out sesh!”

Peniel started laughing. He was going on for a while until he notice the look on Mark’s face. He stopped and took one of Mark’s hands and gave it a squeeze.

“Hey, we will figure this out together okay?”

Mark sighs.

“I don’t know what to do Pen. I love JB. I really do.”

“But?”

“I don’t know.”

“What about Jinyoung? Does he know?”

“God, I hope not Pen. That would be… Ughhh… I’m such a horrible person.”

“Do you think Jackson told Jinyoung about you guys?”

“I don’t think so. I haven’t even told JB about my past with Jackson. I never planned to. Hell, I didn’t plan to see him again either.”

“Do you think he loves Jinyoung, Markie?”

“I’m sure he does.”

“This is so complicated. Just like those series,” teased Peniel.

“I know right. Like meeting up with your ex-lover who turns out to be your brother kind of series right?”

“Hahahahahaha and to realize that you slept with your own brother kinda plot!” adds Peniel.

“Oh god, no!” as Mark started hitting Peniel with a pillow while laughing.

“You started it!” as Peniel tried to shield himself from Mark’s blows.

After a few more blows, Mark stopped.

“But in all seriousness Markie, you need to figure this out.”

“I know.

“JB is the sweetest and nicest guy in this world.”

“I know that too Pen. I just need to figure out this thing between Jackson which is neither here nor there.”

“Yes. Now how about we forget all this talk about Jackson and watch this horror movie that I had rented.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go make the popcorn while you go take the beers that we had chilling.”

“Such a bossy guest.”

Mark sticks his tongue out at his best friend. It felt good to let everything out to somebody who understands. He was lucky to have Peniel in his life.

 

They stayed up the whole night watching movies and just talk. It was a weekend and it had been quite sometime since they had spend nights like this. They don’t even remember when was the last time they had time to do this ever since they started working and was busy with their work and their own lives. But it is reassuring to know that they could always pick up where they left off and able to share about things like this.

“Hey Pen,” said Mark as he lay facing Peniel on his big ass bed.

“What Markie?” as Peniel turns to mirror what Mark was doing.

“Thanks for listening and not judging me about whatever this is with Jackson.”

“Of course I am judging you in my mind,” teased Peniel as Mark hits him.

“But you know you can talk to me about anything right?” adds Peniel.

“Yeah. I know. Why does life have to be this complicated?”

“Then it wouldn't be called life, Markie. Have faith. Things will worked out in the end.”

“Are you sure?”

“Trust me. If not, I’ve got your back.”

“Enough about me. What’s going on with your life?”

“Finally my selfish best friend asked me about me. I’ve been dying to tell you about my love life. New person of course and this time, it’s a she.”

Mark started laughing but quiet down when Peniel started telling him about his work and love life. 


	84. Normal hangout

It was back to their normal busy lives apparently. Mark with his freelance projects. JB with his business. Jackson and Jinyoung in their entertainment world. Bam Bam being the sought out stylist that he is with his own beauty line to boot. Yugyeom and Youngjae assisting JB in the office. All was well with them, just really really hectic and busy. They welcomed the break when as usual, Bam Bam started whining how long he didn’t see the others and was bugging them for a meet up. They do see each other from time to time but not as a group. It was always somebody meeting up with another for work or just to catch up. So today, it was a rare occasion for all seven of them to be free to be gathered in Bam Bam’s and Yugyeom’s new place. They both decided to move in together as they were spending a lot of time in Bam Bam’s house and it made sense to just stay together. Hence the house or condo warming party at their new place.

 

“Thanks Youngjae hyung for helping us to get all the food ready,” Bam Bam giving Youngjae a bone crunching hug.

“Yah… Don’t break hyung, Bams. We need help with cleanup later,” said Yugyeom as he walks in the kitchen.

“Oi! Not cool Yugy!” said Youngjae which made the couple laugh.

“Babe, where’s the music?” Bam Bam looking at his boyfriend.

“I’m on it!” as Yugyeom leaves the kitchen.

Bam Bam then turns to Youngjae, who was still in his arms.

“You okay hyung?” whispered Bam Bam.

Youngjae pats his hand.

“I am. Don’t worry about it. I won’t just break down. I’ve been in this situation for a long time now Bams.”

Bam Bam looks at his skeptically.

“Really. I’m fine Bams. Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you introduce me to your hot friends instead?”

Bam Bam smiled.

“That I can do.”

Just as the were walking out to the living room, the doorbell rang. It made Bam Bam squealed. He was excited to see them.

“Coming!” shouted Bam Bam.

 

Yugyeom opened the door to see that it was Jackson and Jinyoung.

“Hyung! How are you?” as he hugs them.

“We are fine Yugs. Here, this is for you and Bams.”

“Thank you Jackson hyung.”

Yugyeom then turned his attention to Jinyoung hyung.

“Thanks for coming Jinyoung hyung. You look tired.”

“No problem Yugyeommie. Had a busy night.”

Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bam Bam snickered. Jackson raised his hands up.

“Don’t blame me. It wasn’t my fault, for once.”

“Yah… Don’t be dirty minded you kids. It was work okay.”

Jinyoung was turning pink. 

“Auwww… Jinyoungie hyung is shy,” as Bam Bam gave Jinyoung a hug.

“Yah… You punk!” as he pinches Bam Bam’s back.

The younger continued giggling while making his way to Jackson.

“Jackson hyung, Jinyoung hyung is calling being with you work now,” Youngjae adds cheekily.

Jackson laughs out loud and gave Youngjae a tight hug. Youngjae was ready to run away when he heard Jinyoung approaching fast but Jackson held onto him tight.

“Hyung you traitor! You agreed with me!” Youngjae trying to get away from them.

Yugyeom and Bam Bam continued laughing, not bothering to help Youngjae at all.

“By the way, Jinyoung hyung, you can murder Youngjae hyung while sitting down. Let me get you some drinks,” as Bam Bam lead them to the living room.

 

They were just sitting there chatting while waiting for JB and Mark to arrive. It wasn’t like them to be late. They must be busy.

“I wonder where is Mark hyung and JB hyung. It isn’t like them to be late. Is JB hyung busy today babe?” Bam Bam looking at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom shakes his head.

“If he is busy, don’t think Yugyeom and I would be sitting here right now Bams,” adds Youngjae.

“That’s true. Silly me. Maybe Mark hyung got caught up.”

“Don’t worry Bams. They should be here soon. JB hyung just texted me like 5 minutes ago that they are leaving the workshop,” said Jinyoung.

Nobody said anything but all of them including Jackson was finding it odd that Jinyoung was in touch with JB. It’s just kinda weird as they never seem to be that close before, especially Jackson.

“I didn’t know you were texting JB hyung, boo.”

“Oh, ya. We do talk from time to time,” was all Jinyoung said.

 

They continued talking with Jackson, kind of sulking next to Jinyoung but nobody noticed. It wasn’t long till they heard the doorbell again.

“That must be Mark hyung and JB hyung,” as Bam Bam stood up.

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with a big bouquet of roses, soft toy snakes and ants, shoved into his arms.

“Congratulations guys!”

“Thanks Mark hyung. Why are you guys late?”

“Don’t blame me. Blame your Mark hyung okay,” as JB gave Bam Bam an awkward hug because of that unique bouquet.

“Hey! I was just trying to give them a personalised gift okay,” Mark pouting at his boyfriend.

JB rolled his eyes and kissed him on the temple.

“And here is my store bought gift from me and Mark.”

Yugyeom just stood there laughing and took a picture of Bam Bam trying to hold onto the strange bouquet and present at the same time.

“Babe! A little help here?” Bam Bam trying to see where he was walking.

Yugyeom quickly went over to him before he hurt himself.

 

After a round of hugs with everybody, JB apologize to everyone after making himself comfortable on the sofa.

“Sorry we are late but it wasn’t my fault.”

“Ya ya ya. It’s my fault. Sorry guys cause I got caught up in making that silly bouquet.”

“Well, we like it a lot hyung. Thank you,” Yugyeom giving Mark a big smile.

Mark then turned towards JB.

“See! I told you they would like it,” frowning at the younger.

JB chuckled and put his hands up.

“Fine. I’m sorry baby and yes you were right.”

“Thank you.”

Youngjae giggled.  _ There is most probably be another reason why they are late. I bet it was because JB hyung was impatient with Mark hyung. _

“Why are you laughing YJ? Share!” Jackson said.

“Nothing. Hey. Let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

There was a collective of agreements among them and they made way to the dining area. Mark and JB was the last to stand up. From the corner of Youngjae’s eye, he could see JB putting his arms around Mark, whispering. He was sure his boss was making it up to his boyfriend. He felt his heart clenched.

 

“I’m sorry baby for belittling your gift.”

Mark kept quiet and continued frowning.

“Come one baby. I said I was sorry,” showering kisses on Mark’s neck.

“Told you it was worth it, B.”

It was then JB noticed Mark’s fingers. It was fulled of nicks and cuts. Most probably because of the rose thorns and little wires to tie the soft toys in play. He took his finger and kissed it.

“My poor baby. I’m sorry. It took so much effort for you to do that and I insulted it didn’t I?”

Mark nods just a little.

“Sorry baby. I’ll never say that again.”

“Thank you B.”

Their little hallmark moment was ruined when Jackson complained loudly at them.

“Are you guys done yet? We are hungry!”

Both of them looked a little embarrassed and gave each other chaste kisses before apologizing to the rest of them.

“Sorry that you are jealous idol,” teased JB.

Mark and JB took their place at the table.

“Time to dig in. We got Youngjae hyung to thank for his recommendations on the dishes on the table, courtesy of food delivery,” said Yugyeom.

Youngjae stood up and gave a little bow which made everybody laughed. 

 

 

After that, Bam Bam and Yugyeom gave them a short tour of their humble abode as they call it. They were all giving the right oohs and aahs and was genuinely liking their place.

“Thank you Mark hyung for your recommendations and ideas,” said Yugyeom.

“No problem. By the way, your vanity table should be arriving this week.”

“Wh-what?!” Bam Bam was surprised.

“You can thank Yugyeommie for that,” said Mark as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Bam Bam turned to his boyfriend. Yugyeom grinned.

“Remember the vanity table that you showed some time ago? You said you wanted one like that with a few modifications?”

Bam Bam nods and was speechless for one.

“I got Mark hyung to design one for you and JB hyung help to get it custom made. So surprise!”

Bam Bam was showering his gentle giant with kisses.

“Thank you thank you thank you babe! No wonder you keep rejecting my plans of buying a vanity table,” hanging on to his boyfriend.

“Yes!” Yugyeom wrapping his arms around Bam Bam.

Jinyoung pretended to barf.

“Enough PDA. Your guest is still in the house.”

“Jinyoung hyung is just jealous,” Bam Bam sticking his tongue out at the idol manager.

Bam Bam then leaned closer to Yugyeom.

“I’ll show you my thanks tonight, babe.”

“I’m counting on it.”

 

“I’m gonna make coffee. Who wants one?” Youngjae standing up.

All of them raised their hands. Youngjae smiled and walks towards the kitchen. It was nice seeing everybody together like this again thought he feels like he is third wheeling but they made sure they include him in all their conversations.

“Need help?”

Youngjae turned around and saw a tired Mark looking at him.

“It’s okay hyung. I can do this. You look tired.”

“I’ll help you carry the mugs at least. I stayed up all night to finish up a project and all morning to make that silly bouquet…”

“Which Bam Bam loves, hyung.”

That made Mark smiled.

“Yeah. Thank goodness for that.”

Youngjae gave him a warm smile and Mark a tray with 5 mugs of coffee while he carried the remaining 2.

“This coffee smells heavenly YJ.”

“You are just saying that cause you need your caffeine fix at the moment. Hyung.”

Mark chuckled.

“You might be right but still it smells great. Thanks for making it.”

Youngjae smiled.  _ How can I win against him? He is the nicest guy ever and JB hyung is so lucky to have him. And here I am coveting his boyfriend. How can I ever think about it. That is just not right but the heart wants what it wants. Sigh…. Oh well. _

 

Jackson quickly helped Mark to carry the tray when he walked into the living room.

“Thanks Jacks.”

“No problem.”

He then took a mug and passed it to Jinyoung before taking one for himself.

“Here boo. Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thanks babe.”

There was no movie or karaoke to distract them. They just sat there and talked. Catching up with each other. It was a nice and simple hangout day for them. Something that some of them welcomed. On top of being busy, their mind has been working overdrive. Jealousy. Distrust. Quarrels. Fights. You name it. A day like this is needed for them to recharge.


	85. The Fight

After the shooting of the MV all was finally down with the edits all approved. They were back to planning the concert which was postponed to get the MV’s done. It seems like it gave Mark a chance to really come up with his ideas and even source out everything that is needed. Mark feels like it was a good break in between. And it also gave him and Jackson some space. Space for him to forget their kiss, their hand holding etc. He hopes to keep it that way. But as they meet up more and more about the concert and the stage, they seem to fight more and more. Each fight gets uglier. They are not sure if it was due to the fact they are feeling guilty or something else. All they knew was that want to win when they fight. That particular day, it seems like everything just made them blew up.

 

Jackson pulls Mark into the conference room and slammed the door. His hand roughly on Mark’s forearm. Even though the grip was really tight and painful, Mark was determined not to say anything. Not wanting to give Jackson the satisfaction that he was in pain. But one could see his face was grimacing from the grip.

“Let go of me!” Growls Mark and pulls his arm away from Jackson.

They were now standing eye to eye, face to face, toe to toe. Both not wanting to back down. Both breathing heavily.

“You are always this infuriating Yi En!” Pointing at Mark accusingly. He was walking back and forth away from Mark. 

“Why must you be this stubborn!” Screamed Jackson.

“Takes one to know one!” Mark barked back.

“Why must you fight with me on every single thing?!?!”

“Because you know I'm right Ka Yee! I don't make suggestions for no bloody reason regardless of what you think! I'm not doing this to spite you!” Mark was exasperated.

“Then why did you take his bloody job then?!?”

“Because your boss asked me too!!!”

 

“Arghhhhh!” Jackson was pissed off. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins.

“Don't you push your frustrations on me! I'm not your fucking punching bag!”

Both not willing to back down. Both not willing to compromise.

Jackson took deep breathes, trying to calm himself down.

“I'm not saying to not do it that way Yi En. I'm just saying that it would look better that way.” Trying to sound as calm as possible.

“But it is not safe Ka Yee. I'd rather that it’d be safe and looks good at the same time.”

“I want it that way Yi En!” Feeling his temper flaring again.

“I'm saying no Ka Yee! Arghhh!”

Both stayed quiet for a while. Fuming at each other.

 

 

Jackson spoke first. “Maybe this is why we broke up in the first place.”

“Maybe that's because you were selfish!” Mark replied.

“You were the one that walked away! Not me!” Shouted Jackson. Feeling his anger rise, slamming his fist on the table.

“You were the one who didn't ask me to stay!” Mark retaliated.

Both of them feeling defeated, standing at opposite ends of the room. Slowly, Jackson slumped into the chair that was closest to him. Mark hug himself, while rubbing his arms as a way to comfort himself while leaning against the wall. They were silent. You could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick that you could use a knife to cut through it. Both of them fidgeting. Memories of their breakup came rushing in.

 

 

_ “Yi En, this is the chance of a lifetime. I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again.” As Jackson pace back and forth in the living room. _

_ “Ka Yee, you've been saying that for the past year.” _

_ “It's my dream! It's my bloody dream! Why can't you see that Yi En?” Yelled Jackson. Pulling his hair in frustration. _

_ “What about my dream?! I'm getting sick and tired of this bullshit Ka Yee! You're not the only one with dreams here you know!” _

_ “This is so frustrating! Arghhhh” as he threw the glass onto the wall. _

_ “What the hell!” Mark was shocked at his action. He has never done that before. _

_ “Why do I have to be the one to back down! To compromise!” Mark added. _

_ “You don't seem to want to understand Yi En!  _

_ “You're not the only one juggling your studies and a part time job! But the least you could do was make sure the house isn't a mess. I'm not your maid!” _

_ “I am doing my part! I'm trying my best, can't you see Yi En? I'm going to classes and going to my part time job while trying to write songs get gigs all at the same time!” _

_ “Are you sure? Cause when I drop by at the Internet cafe where you were suppose to be working, your boss says that he haven't seen you for a few weeks.” Challenged Mark. _

_ “Were you checking up on me Yi En?” With an incredulous look on his face. _

_ “No! I thought I'd surprise you for lunch.” _

_ “Look, I was going for auditions to be a trainee at some of the entertainment companies okay!” _

_ “Why didn't you tell me Ka Yee? Why were you sneaking around?” _

_ “Cause you would be pissed off at me like now!” _

_ “I wouldn't be if you didn't lie to me!” _

_ “I didn't lie to you! I just didn't tell you!” _

_ “Same difference!” _

_ “You are so infuriating!” _

_ “So are you! This is not the first time you did this! The last time, you took off to Busan for an ‘interview’! I found out about it through your classmate Ka Yee! Your fucking classmate! I was damn worried!” _

_ “It was a chance of a lifetime! Why don't you get it?!?!?” _

_ “It's always a chance of a lifetime! I'm getting sick and tired of all this!” _

_ “If you are getting sick and tired of all this, why don't you just leave!!!” _

_ Mark was shocked at the words that came out from Jackson’s mouth. He was shattered. “Fine! Maybe I will!” He was tired of fighting all the time. He slammed the room door and started pulling out his clothes from the closet and started shoving everything into his suitcase. Tears streaming down his face. Jackson just sat there, face in his hands thinking was his dream so wrong? When Mark was done, he walked out and look at Jackson one last time hoping that the latter would ask him to stay. But Jackson didn't say anything. Mark walked out the door and never look back.  _

_ Mark felt like his heart was literally breaking, he could feel the pain in his chest. _

_ Jackson felt as if he couldn't breath.. He felt as if the oxygen was being taken away. _

 

 

“What went wrong Yi En? What were we fighting for?” Jackson looking like a defeated puppy.

“I don't know Ka Yee. I really don't know. One minute we were shouting at each other and suddenly I was standing alone in the middle of the street with a suitcase.” Mark not daring to look at Jackson.

 

Jackson stood up and begin walking towards Mark. Mark didn't know where to go or where to look. For the first time, he felt unsure of what to do. He felt trapped. Suddenly he felt Jackson’s hand caressing his cheek. Mark was trying hard to not lean into his touch.

“Do you know how much I've missed you Yi En? Do you know how painful my heart felt when you left?”

Mark just remained silent. Looking down on the floor not knowing what to say or do. Jackson brought his hands to cupped his face and pulled it up so that he could look into those brown eyes that he missed so much. Mark wrapped his arms around his own body. Hoping it would sooth himself.

“Do you know what I felt when you walked out that door?”

Mark still couldn't bring himself to answer him.

“Have you ever feel like the very air that you breath suddenly disappear and you are gasping, unable to breath. Feels like you are suffocating until you could pass out?” Jackson couldn't stop and wouldn't stop talking.

“Have you ever feel like your heart was being rip out and stomp on the floor and it hurts. It physically hurts until you can't stand?” Jackson leaned his forehead against Mark’s. Fingers caressing his cheeks.

“It hurts Yi En. So many nights I woke up unable to breath. Feeling pain in my chest. Thinking that I could pass out any moment from the lack of air or the pain. I don't even remember which was worse. It still hurts Yi En.” Jackson whispers quietly. Mark could see the tears running down his face. He couldn't stand seeing him that way. Mark pulls away from Jackson and begin walking towards the door. 

“P-P-Please don’t Ka Yee.” Willing himself to not turn around because all he wants to do is pull Jackson into his arms and hold him till it doesn't hurt anymore. All he knew that he had to get out of there.  _ I do know how it feels Ka Yee. I really do. _

 

 

“What we had didn’t mean that much to you huh… You could just walk away just like what you are doing now…” while wiping the tears from his eyes. Feeling the anger rising in him again. The next thing he knew, there was a stinging pain on his cheek and Mark breathing heavily in front of him. He was so shocked. Mark had slap him.

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME KA YEE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” Mark shouted at him. His voice was trembling, his body was shaking. That was the loudest Jackson had ever heard from the elder.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? THAT YOU BROKE ME? YES YOU DID KA YEE! YOU BROKE ME!” Mark couldn’t control his sobbing at this point. 

He collapses on to the floor. 

His knees felt so weak till he can hardly stand. 

Head in his hands. 

Trying to take deep breaths.

After a few minutes of silence, it was barely a whisper and Jackson really struggled hard to hear Mark. “You broke me, Ka Yee. I had nowhere to go after that night. Thank goodness for Peniel. He took me in and let me stay in his place. But I couldn’t concentrate or focus on anything. It was so bad that I had to move back to the US to finish up my studies Ka Yee. MY PARENTS HAD TO COME HERE AND GET ME!” 

_ Breath in breath out breath in breath out.  _ Mark repeating those words in his head.

“I had to get away from here to put my life back together again. I was fucked up. My parents didn’t know what happened and they never questioned me about it.  I couldn't tell them about it. I couldn't talk to anybody about it. S-s-so d-d-don’t you d-d-dare say that to me again. Don’t you dare imply that I had just walk away just like that not feeling anything. You have no right to say that. N-n-no r-r-right.” Jackson tried to pull Mark into his arms so that he could hug his pain away, but Mark pushed him and scrambled away from him running out of the door. Jackson was left sitting on the floor, bewildered. He didn’t know, he really didn’t know. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very slow update. My ideas were all drained out and I was distracted by other ideas in my head. So it finally comes to the part in the summary. I've trying so hard to try to work my way into it and sorry it had taken so long to get there. I hope it was worth the wait but I think, it will be even more complicated after this. I just needed to get this two chapters out as I feel like I've been neglecting this story too much. I've written this long before but just when it got more complicated, I find myself getting lost with it. I hope it fits here. Thanks for the support so far!


	86. When forever ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback.

_ Ka Yee had always notice a red hair student sitting at the courtyard at the university. He didn't sit at one of the benches. He would sit on the grass, watching and observing people or looking at the buildings or look up at the sky. He always look fascinated at the environment around him. He found that boy very cute. He didn't care what people thought of him or that he was lying down on the grass alone. But one thing that Ka Yee did notice was that he always looks happy and there was always a smile on his face. There was a childlike innocence about him. _

 

_ Yi En notices that the blonde boy from the music major always stared at him whenever he walks by the courtyard. He was always surrounded by a lot of people and he looks like he was the life of the party. He had never seen the blonde boy walking alone. Even in a crowd, Yi En knew that blondie would stare at him. Maybe he thinks that I'm weird but who cares, I'm not bothering anyone and this is a good spot for me to sketch and get ideas. There is a lot of people that walks here everyday but I notice that blonde boy. He has a nice smile. He has a childlike curiosity about him. _

 

_ One night while walking back to his apartment, Ka Yee notices a body lying down in the middle of the football field in the middle of the night. Ka Yee was on his way back after a late night practice with his so called band. He quickly ran over to make sure that the body was not a dead person or if it was a live one, he or she is not hurt. When he was closer to the body, he notices that this person has red hair. He began to wonder if this was the same red head from the courtyard. When he stood over the boy, he notices that it was that red head. He smiled. Yi En almost had a heart attack when somebody was standing over him. He was not expecting anyone to be up this late like him and being in the middle of a football field. The blondie laid next to him. _

_ “Hi, my name is Ka Yee. What's yours?” _

_ “Hi, I'm Yi En.” _

_ “What are you doing lying down in the middle of a football field in the middle of the night Yi En?” _

_ “I would ask you the same thing?” _

_ Ka Yee laughed, “I was trying to make you comfortable?” _

_ Mark giggled and pointed at the night sky. It was glittered with stars. _

_ “It's very therapeutic, don't you think? It makes you feel so insignificant in this world and yet it makes you feel so lucky to be able to see it. _

 

_ That was the beginning of their relationship. Ever since that night, both of them would meet up at that field at night just looking at the stars. As cliche as it sounds, they fell in love under those stars. They shared their first kiss a week after they met each other. After that, they were inseparable.  _

 

_ Everyday after their first kiss, Ka Yee would meet up with Yi En at the courtyard just chatting or even sometimes, Yi En would be sketching while Ka Yee would try to write lyrics. So one minute they might be loud and laughing, the next they would be sitting down in comfortable silence. It works for both of them as the are the total opposite. Different end of the spectrum. Ka Yee loves to be in the center of attention. Yi En prefers to blend into the background. Ka Yee is loud and a extrovert. Yi En is quiet and an introvert. But like people say, opposite attracts.  _

 

_ Two weeks after they got together, they had their first fight just because another guy had walk Yi En back to the dorm because it was late at night and Ka Yee was jealous. The next minute they were making out furiously in the playground and making up. Three weeks after that, Ka Yee ask Yi En to move in with him so that he wouldn't be jealous and he could walk Yi En back always. Yi En agreed and release his place at the dorm without a second thought. They thought that it was the solution. They thought it would be fun to play house. To be able to see each other at the end of the day. To wake up to each other. _

 

_ Few months after that, Ka Yee and Yi En made love for the first time. They took each other's virginity. They were kissing and teaching each other about each other's body. The nibbles, the bites, the sucking. They learned what made the other moan and groan and whimper. They learned what the other likes and dislikes. They learned how to unravel the other. They learn how to sooth the other. This was also the first time I love you’s was exchanged between them. _

 

_ When times were good, it was really good. But when times were bad, it was really bad. That's what they say about first loves, it's intense. The highs makes you so high and the lows makes you so low. Ka Yee and Yi En didn't think that they would get annoyed with each other when they stayed with each other. They didn't take into account how much time they would be seeing each other each day or not see each other. They didn't take into account how their habits will annoy the other person. One minute they were okay. The next they would fight about petty things. Then they would make up. It was a vicious cycle. The jealousy, the hurt, it accumulates and then it was the breaking point. _

 

_ Somebody lied. Somebody was tired. Both feeling insecure. Both were at the peak of their lives. Both still chasing after their dreams. Both didn't know how to compromise. Both wanted to win. Both didn't know how to handle each other anymore. Both wanted to make it work. Both wanted to pleased the other. They became dependent on each other. Somebody pulls. Somebody pushes. Somebody gives. Somebody takes. Ka Yee and Yi En were good for each other but they were also bad for each other at that point of their life. Depends on how you see it. _

 

_ It was the first time they felt heartbreak and they never thought they could feel like that before. They loved fast, hard and deep. They were young and stupid. Didn't think things through. Only thought for themselves but not the other. _

 

_ It was a year after Ka Yee and Yi En had met. The year they thought their love would last forever.  _

 

_ But it was also the next year that Ka Yee and Yi En broke up. That was when forever ends. _


	87. And they say…

After that day, it seems like both Jackson and Mark has a different way to approach it. Mark became even more clingy to JB. Not that JB was complaining but it feels like when they first got together. When they first got together, Mark was a bit insecure. It’s not that he shows it outwardly how he feels but it was more in the way he acts. He would always look uncertain and is very quiet. Something that JB has been trying to draw him out from and it works. He was more outgoing but still quiet at times. But after that night, he was more open to follow JB out of the country for work which made JB very happy to have his boyfriend around in another country. 

 

Mark told him that he just missed spending time with him and he can do his work anywhere. Coincidently, Jackson’s concert was the last project that needed him to be around. So it was a good opportunity to just go through everything with JYP and leave. He would still get updates from his friends that was helping to make the props and all so he was sure everything is in tip top condition including the execution of his ideas. He made sure that all changes must go through him no matter what.

 

 

Jackson on the other hand seems to be more withdrawn from Jinyoung. It wasn’t because he just suddenly fall out of love with him. It was just because suddenly he feels like he has unresolved matters with Mark and that was why he has been feeling so guilty about the whole thing with Mark. He knows he loves Jinyoung with all his heart but he also realize that the feelings he had for Mark never disappeared. After yesterday, it seems like it was coming up to surface and he feels that it was unfair for Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung puts it down at Jackson was just feeling tired from the filming and preparation for his concert and nothing else. It is not like they don’t spend time with each other anymore. It is more like Jackson feels distant even though they are right next to each other and that was the loneliest feeling in the world. Jinyoung tried his best to concentrate more on work and not take to heart how things were. He was sure there was something bothering Jackson but it was better to let him come to him then for him to dig it out from him.

 

 

 

“Baby, I’m off to the meeting okay. Feel free to move around without me. I’ll see you for dinner tonight,” said JB as he kisses his boyfriend on the forehead. 

Mark was all snuggled up in the comforter in the hotel. He seems very determined to be a human cocoon.

“Hmmm…” Mark mumbled.

JB chuckled. He likes having him around. It feels just like home. Mark didn’t wake up till it was close to lunchtime. And if it was up to him, he wouldn’t have woken up if it wasn’t for the persistent growling of his stomach begging for food.

“Tummy, just five more minutes,” Mark mumbling to himself.

It was as if his stomach was protesting, it started growling even more louder.

“Fine. I’m awake. Happy?” Mark grumbles as he makes his way to the bathroom.

He feels more like human after a hot shower. After drying himself, he finds that JB left a lot of telltale signs in places which is hard to hide from the general public. He sends out a text to his beloved boyfriend.

**Baby:** Im Jaebum! I will murder you in your sleep!

Of course JB is unable to reply him right away as he was in meeting. JB made a mental note to tease his boyfriend at night.

 

Mark was lucky that it was a bit chilly in London. It gave him the excuse to use a scarf to cover up his hickey covered neck. Mark was also lucky that Yuygeom brought Bam Bam along to this trip. Yugyeom was the only accompanying JB for the meeting this time as they needed Youngjae to hold the fort back home and to supply them with any additional information that they might need. Mark went to knock on Bam Bam’s room. He was sure the stylist has the same sleeping habit as he does but secretly hopes that the younger was awake to eat with him. He was pleasantly surprised to see a very dressed Bam Bam squealing at him.

“Hyung! You are awake! I was just going to wake you up and beg you to come eat with me.”

Mark chuckled, “Me too!”

“What are we waiting for hyung, let's go!” as Bam Bam links his arm with Mark’s.

Mark was grateful that he wasn’t alone for this trip and has Bam Bam to distract him.

 

After lunch, Bam Bam was dragging Mark to see all the fashion boutiques that he could find. High end, low end, thrift shops, it didn’t matter. Each time he goes into one shop, he was sure to come out with at least one item if it wasn’t for Mark’s nagging.

“But hyung, that piece would look gorgeous on me,” the younger whined.

“NO Bams! I don’t think a pink frilly cotton frock would look good on you no matter what. Yugyeommie will thank me for this one.” 

The younger pouted all the way to an accessories shop. He brighten up again when he saw Mark actually buying something. He was sure the things he was buying was with JB in mind. It seems like he was buying a lot of couple like things like matching necklace and bracelets and earrings.

“Hyung, are you trying to stamp MINE all over JB hyung?” Bam Bam teased.

“N-n-no. I just like having same things with him,” Mark stammer, turning into a deep shade of red.

Bam Bam laughs.

“That is so cute,” the younger squishing the elder’s cheeks together.

“Yah.... Bam-ah,” trying to push Bam Bam away.

 

They went round some more before Bam Bam’s phone started ringing.

“Hello babe! I miss you!”

Mark finds himself blushing listening to Bam Bam’s open declaration of love in public.

“Dinner? Okay. Are you guys on the way back now?”

Mark checks his phone, hoping his boyfriend replied him.

“See you! Can’t wait to hop in the shower with you babe.”

Mark turns to look at Bam Bam so fast that it had the younger in stitches.

“Hyung, I didn’t know you were such a prude?”

“I’m not. I wasn’t expecting that in public.”

They quickly made their way back to the hotel.

 

 

Mark jumped when he felt arms circling his waist as soon as he closed the door to their room. He almost had a heart attack when he heard his boyfriend chuckling against his nape.

“B, I almost died,” he whined.

“I’ll revive you again baby.”

Mark turns around so that he could kiss JB properly.

“Hello boyfriend.”

“Hello boyfriend,” JB kisses him chastely on the lips.

JB wasn’t expecting being hit by Mark after such a tender moment.

“Ouch. what was that for baby?” JB rubbing his arm.

“That’s for the hickeys on my neck and don’t you dare ask me to look for garlic so early in the morning B.”

JB started laughing hysterically.

“You won’t be laughing when I do the same to you,” Mark threatened.

“Sorry baby. I got caught up in the moment,” apologizing to him earnestly while pulling him closer for a kiss.

Mark hums against JB’s lips. He is happy. He finds himself being carried to the bathroom mid kiss.

“Impatient aren’t we?” quirking his eyebrows at JB.

“I’m being efficient and I promise to bring the kids out for a nice dinner tonight. The clock is ticking baby.”

Mark laughs.

 

 

 

“Hey boo, don’t forget you have more schedule tonight kay. Need me to get you anything?” Jinyoung looking at his boyfriend.

“I didn’t forget babe. Just going through the script,” Jackson focusing on his script.

He was to be a special MC for a show that was usually filmed late at night. It was a favour for a friend of his.

“Need me to get you anything to eat?” Jinyoung trying to make the conversation longer.

“Hmmm…”

“You haven’t eaten anything the whole day babe. I’ll get you your favourite Pepsi and a double cheeseburger okay? I don’t want you fainting during the show.”

“Thanks boo.”

No matter how much Jinyoung tries to ignore it, it feels like Jackson was being very distant to him. It wasn’t the same cheerful guy that he knows. Jinyoung couldn’t help but a bit disheartened at how things were going.  He take it as the stress that Jackson was feeling towards his songs and concert.

 

Jinyoung tries to be upbeat when he came back with Jackson’s favourite food. He finds his boyfriend sleeping soundly on the sofa. He puts down the food in front of Jackson and caress his face gently. He missed his boyfriend. He missed talking to him and playing around with him. It just didn’t feel the same at the moment. Maybe it’s just him. Maybe it’s just stress. He wished that Jackson would talk to him about it. He didn’t realize he was crying until he saw a drop of tear landing on Jackson’s cheeks and the latter waking up. Jinyoung tries to wipe away the tears but it was too late. Jackson sat up in record time. He cupped his boyfriend’s face.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Jinyoung shakes his head while wiping the tears from his eyes. Jackson pulls him onto his lap and hugged him tight.

“Babe, what’s the matter? You don’t look happy recently.”

“It’s just that I have been feeling lonely lately, boo.”

“What do you mean? We are together everyday baby.”

“That’s it. That’s the reason.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like you are there but you are not there? You are there physically but not mentally? I know you might be tired and stress from work and all. I might sound selfish but it feels kinda lonely to feel that way boo.” 

“I’m so sorry baby. I’m so so sorry,” Jackson showering kisses on Jinyoung’s face.

“I didn’t mean to baby. It’s just that I have a lot on my mind. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way,” adds Jackson.

 

Jackson feels like an ass. He didn’t even realize that he made Jinyoung feel that way. He should have paid more attention to him even with everything happening but he was just emotionally tired from learning things from Mark about their relationship. He didn’t know Mark was feeling that way at all. And now, he manage to make his boyfriend sad. Everything seems to be crushing down on him.

“If you need space, just let me know babe. I can give it to you. Just don’t make me feel like this again okay?” Jinyoung holding onto Jackson’s face.

“I’m sorry boo. I’ll let you know okay. I think I’m just feeling a bit stress from the preparation of the concert, that’s all.”

 

They just hold on to each other for a while. It was comforting, at least for Jinyoung. For Jackson, it was a bit suffocating. It’s not that Jinyoung was suffocating him. It is just that he feels suffocated with everything that was happening around him. Mark’s revelation, his confused feelings, his workload, his stress, his homesickness, everything was rolled into one. Now learning about Jinyoung’s feelings, it was an add on to his already heavy burden weighing in his heart. He could feel like he was heading towards a breakdown but he was holding on. For how long? He don’t know. He just hope it didn’t blow up back in his face.


	88. What do I do?

Jackson begins to take in even more projects to keep his mind occupied. He had made a lot of friends from all over because of his job and his personality. He was lucky that they became his good friends especially those in China. He has been going to China a lot for work and it gave him the opportunity to see his parents very often which he is very grateful for.

 

“Gaga, what are you thinking about?” 

“Nothing mummy. Just feeling a bit tired. How are you feeling today?” 

Sophia Wang smiled and gesture Jackson to sit next to her. Jackson went over to her and cuddle with his mother.

“I’m fine. Just wanted to be near my baby boy,” stroking his hair and kissing it.

“Me too.”

No matter how old he is, he will always be a mama’s boy. In his own words. He don’t care what other people may say. It is what it is.

“When are you going back to Seoul, baby?” Sophia asked.

“In a week or two. I have a lot of schedules here so you will be able to see your baby son for quite sometime mummy,” Jackson grinning at his mother.

“That’s good to hear. Where is Jinyoungie?”

Sophia felt her son tense just a little before answering her.

“I think he is still sleeping. I let him sleep in cause it had been a hectic schedule recently and he is just as busy as I am. Since we just landed yesterday and have no schedules all day today, I think he would be thankful for being able to sleep in even just for today.” 

Sophia kisses his head.

“Such a thoughtful boy. Jinyoung is lucky to have you, baby.” 

Jackson gave her a force smile. _ Yeah. If only you knew how confused is your son at the moment mummy. I wish I could tell you everything but Jinyoung is around. But then again, you might kill me cause of it as well. Ughhh… I wish I could tell you mummy. _

 

“Where’s daddy, mummy?” Jackson changing the subject.

“Oh, he went out to get your favourite breakfast as you only have today to rest before you get busy again tomorrow.”

“Yeay!”

“Morning everybody. You are awake early Gaga,” Ricky Wang walking into the room.

“Morning daddy!” as Jackson went over to hug and kiss his father.

They are an affectionate family.

“I got all your favourite breakfast. Where is Jinyoungie?”

“I let him sleep in, daddy.”

“Go wake him up. Breakfast won’t taste that good if it gets cold. He can go back to sleep after that. Now go,” Ricky pushing his son out of the room.

Jackson raises his hands up and grins.

 

 

He took a deep breath before opening the door. His relationship with Jinyoung has been a bit shaky lately but they are slowly overcoming it as usual. That is what they always do. They overcome things together. Jackson crawls into bed. He makes himself comfortable next to Jinyoung, looking at him sleeping so peacefully. He caress his face gently, not wanting to wake him up. He pushes his hair away from his face. He could hear him breathing softly.  _ What is happening with the both of us boo? I’m so stupid. But my heart is so confused. I’m so sorry to put you through this. You don’t deserve this but I can’t seem to let you go either. Just hold on a little while okay boo? _

 

Jackson didn’t even realize that Jinyoung had woken up and was staring at him instead. Jinyoung reaches up and touches Jackson’s face. It startled Jackson.

“Hey,” Jinyoung whispers.

“Hey.”

“Morning babe.”

“Morning boo,” Jackson leans down and kisses Jinyoung on the forehead.

He knew that Jinyoung will never kiss him with morning breath even though they had morning sex when they just woke up before.

“Like what you see?” Jinyoung teases.

Jackson wriggles his eyebrows.

“Very much.”

Jinyoung laughs. This is the Jackson he missed. The crazy clown who would always make him laugh in no matter what situations. Jackson took the opportunity to nuzzle his neck and kissed it. How he missed them being like this. He feels Jinyoung wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Hmmm… I don’t mind being waking up like this everyday,” Jinyoung sighs.

Jackson grins against his neck and bites it. He hears Jinyoung whimpering. He pulls Jinyoung closer and his hand begins to traveling down south when he heard his father calling them.

 

“Gaga, Jinyoungie, get your asses down! Breakfast is getting cold! You guys can continue later,” Ricky Wang calling out to them.

“Darling!” the boys could hear Sophia Wang being flustered because of Ricky Wang.

Both of them started giggling.

“I think we better get going babe,” says Jinyoung.

“Yeah. We can continue this later,” Jackson kissed Jinyoung one last time on the lips.

“Don’t make me come up there boys!” Ricky Wang threatens.

“Okay, daddy! Coming down now!” Jackson answers.

“And you, join us after you brush your teeth. We can shower later,”  Jackson looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung blushed. He couldn’t believe Jackson was thinking of doing naughty things with him in his parent’s house. Maybe they just needed to get away from Seoul and spend some time like this.  _ This is just what the doctor ordered. Time away from Seoul.  Time to reconnect. We just need to keep the distraction away. _ He could hear Jackson explaining to his parents that Jinyoung still needs to at least brush his teeth.

“Mummy, daddy, he still needs to brush his teeth right? I know it will get dirty after he eats but I’m not letting him talk to both of you with morning breath and he is staying here okay.” 

Jinyoung giggles. He is so happy that Jackson and his parent’s accepts them as they are. No judgement. No guilt tripping.

 

 

“Morning uncle. Morning aunty,” says Jinyoung as he walks into the dining room.

“What did we say about calling us uncle and aunty, Nyoungie?” Sophia Wang glaring at Jinyoung.

“Sorry. Morning mummy Wang and daddy Wang.” 

“Much better now take a sit. The food is getting cold,” Ricky Wang pulling the chair out next to him.

Jinyoung feels at home with the Wang’s. They really treat him as their own. Sometimes, they would even take his side and not Jackson’s and that always makes Jackson pouts like crazy.

 

“So, what are your plans today boys?” Sophia Wang looking at the both of them.

“I was planning on taking you and daddy shopping, mummy. What do you think?” Jackson looking at both his parents.

“Gaga, you don’t have to spend on us,” Sophia taking Jackson’s hand.

“Yes. We are happy that you are here,” Ricky looking fondly at his son.

Jackson pouts. He knows it isn’t going to be easy to convince his parents but he really wants to shop with and for them. Though he buys them a lot of things but it isn’t the same as picking up the things with them.

“Mummy Wang, Jackson has been looking forward to going shopping with you and daddy Wang. And this is a rare day off for him too. He just want to pamper the both of you,” Jinyoung trying his best to convince Sophia and Ricky Wang.

It is the same with his parents when he and Jackson goes over. He has the same feelings as Jackson has right now. Jackson immediately gives his parents his puppy eyes, nuzzling Sophia’s shoulder. She strokes his face and kisses his forehead.

“Okay. Let’s go shopping.” 

Jackson stands up and dance his victory dance, pulling Jinyoung along with him. Jinyoung was blushing and hiding his face behind his hands but Jackson wasn’t going to do it alone and somehow manages to convince him to dance with him.

 

 

After breakfast, they all went up to get ready. Jackson wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, kissing his shoulder.

“Thank you boo.”

Jinyoung smiles and rubs his face on Jackson’s hair.

“You are welcome babe.”

“What would I do without you?”

Jinyoung turns around and wrap his arms around Jackson’s neck.

“Masturbation.” 

Jackson laughs and kisses Jinyoung.

“Let’s take a shower and get ready. Mummy and daddy will kill us if we are late.”

“I thought you said we are picking up where we left off this morning, babe,” Jinyoung looking at Jackson flirtatiously.

“My point exactly Park Jinyoung. Now help me get rid of your clothes right now,” Jackson pulling Jinyoung’s pants down.

Jinyoung laughs.

“Only my clothes Wang Jackson?” 

“Shhh… Concentrate.”

Jackson pushes a laughing Jinyoung into the bathroom while nibbling on his ears.

 

 

 

“Baby, where is my favourite jeans?” 

JB was in their walk in closet trying to find his favourite jeans.

“It’s hanging behind the door B,” says Mark as he walks out of their bathroom.

“Why are you not dress yet baby? We are going to be late for lunch with my parents,”  as he slips on his jeans.

“Who’s fault was it?” Mark walking into the closet to look for his outfit.

JB wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and kisses his neck.

“Yours. Now get dress,” slapping Mark’s ass as he releases him.

“Mine?” Mark chuckles.

JB nods enthusiastically as he watches Mark getting dress. He was already in a simple white t-shirt and his favourite blue jeans and black Nikes.

“Now, tell me again how is it my fault?” as Mark pulls on a pair of black jeans.

He knows JB loves looking at him in that shredded black jeans.

“Well, first it’s your fault for looking so damn cute with your bed hair.” 

“And?” as he puts on his favourite long sleeve stripe t-shirt.

“Then for making those cute sounds when I kiss you on your neck.” 

“And?” as Mark puts on his favourite back Vans.

“And for responding to me when I kiss you,” as JB grins at his cute boyfriend and putting his hand out to him.

Mark laughs and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Not my fault that you are so weak, B.”

JB growls at Mark.

“I’ll deal with you later. For now, we really have to get going before my…” before JB could finish what he was saying, Mama Im called.

“Yes, mama. We are leaving the house now… No… Why is it my fault?... What do you mean you trust Mark more than me?... But mama, I’m your son… Not fair!... Okay okay okay… We are walking out now as we speak. See you in a while. Love you.” 

 

Mark was still giggling when they finally got in the car.

“Don’t you dare continue giggling over there being so damn cute,” JB glaring at Mark.

Mark grins and blows him a kiss.

“Mama trust me more than you,” quirking his eyebrow at JB.

“Whatever, baby.”

“I love you B.”

JB chuckles. Mark just always know the way to his heart.

“Whatever baby.”

Mark pulls JB’s face, even though he was driving. JB tried to keep his eyes on the road at the same time.

“B, what do you say?” 

“I love you too baby.”

“Good boy,” as Mark pats his head.

Mark feels like the luckiest guy in the world.  _ I have the best boyfriend in the world. Jackson is my past. Whatever has been said has been said. The matter is closed. We can all move on with our lives. We can all just go back to how things were. We can finally put everything behind us. I just want to move on from this. _


	89. Roses and Unicorns

For the next weeks, Jackson continues to be busy with his work in China. He loves the fact that Jinyoung is with him and he is able to spend so much more time with his parents. The concert was still on hold as it ran into some problems. Not monetary problems but problems with the venue so the props or decos for the stage has to be change because of the size. After running a survey just to gage the fans interest, they find that their initial plan for using Dongdaemun stadium but the response was overwhelming that they decided to change it to Jamsil stadium. 

 

At first they couldn’t get a confirmed date for it. After months of negotiation and talks, they finally got the date down. After going there to inspect the stage and all, they realize that it was a big difference so Mark had to redesign everything again. It wasn’t that hard for him as he just need to adjust the size and maybe add in things here and there. It was also easier for him as JYP agrees with him and there wasn’t much changes and he didn’t have to deal directly with Jackson.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung’s relationship seems to have mend in China. Jackson was so focus with his work there that he didn’t really have time to think about his situation with Mark. Whatever free time he has, he spends it with his parents or having sex with Jinyoung. But sometimes, as he is just about to fall asleep he remembers Mark’s words. It keeps ringing in his mind.  _ “You broke me! I had to go away!” _ He never knew what happened to Mark after walked out that door.

 

“Boo, go to sleep. I can hear you thinking,” Jinyoung mumbles, snuggling even closer to him.

Jackson chuckled. They had a steamy night until Jinyoung fell asleep a few hours before. He kissed him on the head and hold him closer.

“Sorry for thinking so loud babe. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Silly boo,” Jinyoung mumbles.

“Go to sleep.”

“Hmmmm…”

He was already holding the love of his life. There is nothing else or no one else he wants.  _ Am I trying to convince myself? No! I love Jinyoung. That’s it brain. Shut the hell up and let me sleep. _

 

The next day, Jackson decided to surprise Jinyoung with the biggest bouquet of roses that he could find. He was so grateful and thankful that Jinyoung was there with him. Not only that, he receives confirmation that he had been nominated for best rookie in variety shows in an award show in China. His efforts are being recognized elsewhere. He was sure his parents would be proud of him. But he wants to share this nomination the most with Jinyoung, the one who had been there for him since day one. The one who has been supporting him ever since he was a trainee. The one who believes in him and his dreams. Jinyoung deserves the world.

 

Jinyoung was busy going through Jackson’s schedule when he saw the biggest bouquet of roses he had ever since on legs heading towards him. He couldn’t see who was behind it but he was sure it was his boyfriend. He recognize his legs anywhere.

“Jackson, what did you do?”

He heard him groan. Jinyoung giggled.

“How did you know it’s me?”

“I know those legs anywhere babe.”

“Somebody has been checking me out I see.”

Jinyoung was so sure that Jackson was smirking. He rolled his eyes.

“What are you up to and let me see your face babe.”

Jackson puts the roses down and went over to hug his boyfriend, kissing him on the lips.

“Hello honey bear.”

“What’s this babe?”

“We did it boo.”

Jinyoung looks at him all confused. Jackson gives him a letter that he was holding. The joy on Jinyoung’s face was apparent. He was showering Jackson with kisses.

“OH MY GOD! You did it babe! You did! Congratulations!”

“We did it boo. I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you for being by my side. I love you Parkgae.”

“I love you to Wanggae. This calls for a celebration!”

“I made plans for just the two of us,” giving Jinyoung another sweet kiss.

Jinyoung is in love.  _ I was worrying for nothing. I am still the one for him. I feel so bad for doubting him. _

 

 

 

“Youngjae!!! Where is that document that I was asking you about?” JB yelled over the phone.

He was in the foulest mood for god knows what reason. He was all happy and cheerful when he got into the office. That all changes after 11.00 in the morning. Youngjae and Yugyeom didn’t know what sets him off. It could be anything but they were sure it wasn’t because of Mark as JB came in with a spring in his steps and a smile on his face. Youngjae was sure it was because of work.

“What document are you talking about hyung?” ask Youngjae as he walks into his office.

“The document! The bloody document from the Nuri group in Indonesia!” JB looking as frustrated as ever.

“You mean the one that you holding now hyung?” Youngjae slowly pulling the document from his grasp.

“Errr… Yeah. This one. Sorry YG,” JB looking sheepishly.

“Are you okay hyung? You don’t seem like yourself.”

“It's nothing sunshine. I got slightly annoyed cause the representative of the Nuri group wanted to make some more changes to the contract even though we had agreed on everything. And this is after we made the last changes. Ughhhh… ” 

“Take a deep breath hyung. Let me help you with that. I’ll let you go over it before I give it to Yugyeom to amend the contracts again. You take a break for a while hyung. Call Mark hyung or something.”

JB stretches his arms out. Grateful to have such capable subordinates and friends like Youngjae. JB decides to take Youngjae’s advice and give Mark a call.

 

 

“Hello B. What’s up?” 

“Hello baby. Just taking a break from work.”

“Were you snapping at Youngjae or Yugyeommie again?”

“It wasn’t intentional,” JB whined.

“What got you so worked up this time?”

JB went on to explain Mark about the documents and as usual Mark would listen to him intently, not saying anything until he was done. That was one thing he loves about his boyfriend. How he would just listen to him and not interrupt anything until he was done.

“You better treat Youngjae and Yugyeommie for a proper meal tonight then, since they are the ones helping you to complete everything tonight, B.”

“Don’t I get any reward as well baby?” 

Mark was sure his usually stoic boyfriend is pouting and he wishes he could see his face at that moment.

“You’ll get your reward when you get home B,” Mark putting on his sexiest voice.

JB groaned. He was sure Mark was doing that on purpose. Not that he was complaining but he could use the motivation. Mark chuckled.

“Baby, I have one request for tonight please?”

“Did I say I was taking request B?”

“Please?” using his aegyo voice that was rare even for the elder.

“B, that is so unfair. Using your aegyo on me,” Mark complained.

JB chuckled.

“Is that a yes?”

“We’ll see.”

“Can you wear my favourite red sweater tonight?”

“We’ll see, B. Feeling better?”

“Yes baby. Thank you.”

“Now go be a big boy and finish up your work.”

“Okay baby. See you tonight. Love you.”

“Love you too B.”

 

Youngjae was already done with the document when JB walked back into his office.

“Hyung, I’ve done the changes. Want to go through the changes first before I give it to Gyeommie?” Youngjae giving him a big smile.

JB smiled and sat on the table next to Youngjae as he was in his seat at the moment. JB went on to go through the documents.

“Thank you Youngjae. You save my sanity.”

“No problem hyung. Let me send it to Gyeommie now.”

“Thank you and I’ll treat you guys to wagyu beef for dinner after this.”

“Woot woot! Can’t wait to tell Gyeommie that. See you in a while hyung.”

 

After completing the document, JB kept his word and brought Youngjae and Yugyeom for an expensive wagyu beef dinner. He was antsy throughout the whole dinner as he couldn’t wait to see Mark, hoping that he was in his requested attire for the night. 

“Somebody seems a little unsettled at the moment,” Yugyeom teased.

JB smiled.

“Then eat faster you punk.”

Youngjae kept quiet and continued eating.

“It’s okay hyung. You can just pay and go. Gyeommie and I can eat by ourselves.” 

JB stood up and had a wide smile on this face.

“Here’s the company credit card. Order whatever you want.”

JB gave the credit card to Youngjae and took out his phone to text Mark.

**B:** Baby, I’m on my way home.

**Baby:** Can you help get some ice cream please.

JB groaned but texted him back yes anyway.

 

“Baby, I got your ice cream. Do you want it now?” 

“No, B. Can you put it in the freezer please.”

“Okay. Where are you baby?”

JB walked out of the kitchen, just to see Mark walking down the stairs wearing his favourite red sweater. It was already too big for him, but on Mark, he was practically drowning in it. He could only see the tip of his fingers, he had the most adorable sweater paws.

JB growled and crowded Mark on the stairs.

“Hello B.”

JB bites his neck, sucking onto it. His hands grabbing onto Mark’s hips. He could feel Mark’s fingers holding onto his hair, gripping it tight. When his hands slides up his body, JB groaned. Mark wasn’t wearing anything else but his sweater. He gripped his ass tight and kissed Mark roughly on the lips. He could feel Mark smirking.

“I guess somebody likes this look on me.”

JB bit his cheek not too gently.

“Of course.”

Mark whimpers when he feels JB’s fingers slipping into him. JB was grateful that his time spent in the gym was paying off as he was able to carry Mark up the stairs. He was praising himself for his composure as he was still able to finger Mark while walking up the stairs before throwing Mark on the bed. Mark whines when he feel the lose of his fingers. JB only managed to pull his pants own before thrusting into Mark. He was panting and he can hear Mark whining, urging him on. They spend the night making love.

 

 

 

Jackson brought his parents along with him for the award ceremony. It was the proudest moment of his life and to have his parents and Jinyoung with him, he couldn’t ask for more. Jinyoung held back his tears when he sees Jackson walking up the stage to receive his award.  _ This is the moment he has been waiting for. His hard work being recognized in China. The amount of hard work he put through is being recognized here as well. I’m so proud of him. _

 

Jackson still could not believe it even though he was walking up the stage to receive his award. He is so happy to have his parents and Jinyoung there with him. Ever since being an idol, he worked hard to achieve everything that he has today. He sacrificed a lot including his first love. Something he regret. He pushed those thoughts away as he stands on stage.  _ This is it. The moment I never thought would ever happen. I have my parents with me. I have Jinyoung with me. He earned this with me. _

“Thank you for this award. I would like to thank my parents for supporting with my dreams. Thank you to all the fans for supporting me all the way, without you this will never happen. The hyungs and noonas that have been supporting me and guiding me throughout my journey here in China. Thank you all. But most of all, I would like to thank my manager, who has been with me since day one. The one who supported me throughout my journey as an idol. Thank you for never giving up on me and for not letting me give up on myself. This is yours as much as it is mine. Thank you once again everybody.” 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was tearing at each others clothes as soon as they got to the hotel. After having supper with Jackson’s parents, Jackson told them that he is going on a date with Jinyoung and told them not to wait up as they won’t be going home that night.

“Boo, you planned this,” Jinyoung panting against Jackson’s neck.

“Of course babe. I couldn’t just let such a delicious morsel get away from me tonight,” latching onto his nipple.

The beautiful sound of Jinyoung whining because of him was tantalizing. He has already managed to stripped Jinyoung off his pants and boxers. 

“Boo, the suit will get ruin,” Jinyoung pants.

Jackson was too busy ruining him to even care. When he took Jinyoung in his mouth, he had the manager writhing on the floor, grabbing onto the lush carpet of the penthouse that Jackson had booked for the night. Jinyoung couldn’t move as Jackson had locked him down by holding onto his legs when he takes his cock in his mouth. Jackson loves the salty taste of Jinyoung’s cock. He took his time to savour it while his boyfriend cries out for him. He could feel Jinyoung pushing his head away, trying to kick him away as he feels his oncoming orgasm.

“J-J-Jacks-s-son…”

Jackson continues until he was sucking Jinyoung dry, licking every drop until he was satisfied. He continues assaulting his lower half, taking his time to lick and bite his thighs, and licking his hole until he was squirming to get away from him.

“I want you babe,” Jackson whispers.

“Me too,” Jinyoung answered.

Jackson climbed on top of him, cupping his face.

“I love you boo.”

“I love you too Jacks.”


	90. Back at one

Jackson goes back to Korea feeling very vigorous and energize. It had been a few weeks since he was there for schedules and attending the award ceremony and spending a lot of time with his parents was the icing on the cake. Just what the doctor ordered for him to be all lovey dovey with Jinyoung again and to forget about him and Mark. Did it work? He don’t know. Maybe he’ll just have to wait and see. For now, he was in a happy place. 

“Babe, did you see my favourite socks?” Jackson shouting from the room.

“You mean these?” Jinyoung walking in with his Eeyore socks in hand.

Jackson beamed. He held out his hands to receive them.

“Thank you boo.”

“You are most welcome honey bear. Somebody is happy today.”

“I’m always happy when you are around,” as he puts on his socks before givinghis boyfriend a kiss.

“Sweet talker. You still have a long day ahead.”

 

Jackson groaned.

“All that sweet talk for nothing?”

Jinyoung chuckled. He knows Jackson doesn’t means that.

“Nopes. You are still going for you…” Jinyoung counting off his schedule on his planner.

“Okay, I get it. There is a lot of interviews today but I’m ready for it!”

“That’s the spirit. Now let’s go. We will grab something to eat on our way to the first schedule okay?”

“Tacos!”

“No babe. It’s messy. We will get something else,” patting Jackson on his head.

Jackson gives him his best pout and puppy eyes. Jinyoung pushes his face away.

“That is so not working today.”

 

Jackson nuzzles his neck for extra effects.

“Nopes. Not working,” giggling when he feels Jackson’s wet kisses.

Jackson groans and just kiss him one last time on the lips.

“You are a tough nut to crack.”

“I’m not on your comeback routine manager mode yet,” Jinyoung winking at him.

Jackson was at least grateful for that. Jinyoung was even more strict on his diet when he has comebacks. 

“But my concert?”

“That will happen when the date has been set. For now you are safe. We are going to be late if you don’t get your ass moving now.”

Jackson wiggles his butt at Jinyoung before running away as Jinyoung was close to kicking his ass.

 

 

 

“Jackson hyung, congratulations on your award. I miss you!” Bam Bam hugs Jackson before doing his make up.

“Thank you Bams. I miss you too. How is everything with Yugyeom and the love nest?”

“Everything is fine. Hello Jinyoung hyung. You look dashing,” giving Jinyoung a hug.

“Hi Bams. you look absolutely fabulous. Love is a great colour on you.”

Bam Bam blushed.

 

“I could say the same thing to you as well Jinyoungie hyung,” nudging the elder.

It was Jinyoung’s turn to blush.

“Hey! Pay attention to me. Not my manager,” Jackson pouting at the younger.

Bam Bam chuckled and continued putting on Jackson’s makeup. They were chatting about random things. Before sending Jackson away, he gave him a few of his products for him to try out.

“Let’s meet up for dinner soon okay. We need to celebrate your award hyung.”

“Sure. Set it up with my manager please,” Jackson winking at the stylist.

Bam Bam rolled his eyes.

 

“How’s your mum and dad hyung?”

“They are fine,” Jackson continued telling Bam Bam about their time in China.

“Babe, we need to get going.”

“Okay, boo.”

“I’m almost done. Just a few more touches and we are done. There. Now scoot!” Bam Bam putting on the final mist to set the makeup.

“Thank you Bams. Dinner soon, kay.”

“Okay Jackson hyung.”

“We will be in touch Bams,” Jinyoung giving Bam Bam a hug before they leave.

 

 

 

“JB hyung, Bam Bam said something about dinner to celebrate Jackson hyung’s award in something,” said Yugyeom after they finished a meeting.

“What award Yugy?”

“I think he won the best rookie in variety shows in China or something,” Youngjae butting in.

Both JB and Yugyeom looked at Youngjae at the same time.

“What?!” Youngjae continuing to pick up his files on the table.

“Youngjae hyung, explain. How do you know that?” Yugyeom looking at him.

“Suzy and I was watching this variety show on tv the other night,” YOungjae explained.

“Chinese variety show?” JB quirking his eyebrow at him.

“Suzy wanted to see the handsome actors in that show. I had no choice but to watch it. Done interrogating?” Youngjae putting his hands on his hips.

“Ooooooo,” both Yugyeom and JB said at the same time.

“As I was saying, Bam Ba said something about a dinner together with all of us,” said Yugyeom.

“I’m in,” said Youngjae.

“I guess I’m in with Mark.”

“Good, I’ll let my darling know. By the way, Nuri finally sent over the signed documents. I have just received them this morning hyung.”

“Finally! That expensive ass wagyu beef dinner was so worth it,” said JB.

Both Yugyeom and Youngjae laughed.

“I’m sure you got more out of it that night as well,” Yugyeom teased.

“Not telling,” JB winking at them while walking out of the meeting room.

Youngjae felt a pang in his heart but it wasn’t that bad as he did help out with the signed document.

 

 

 

Mark was back on track with his next collection with GD. It felt like forever since he had been in touch with his brand [eMpTy]. He is still so happy with the name that he came up with. It’s a play on his name and meaningful to him.

“Markiepooh, what do you think about our next collection?” GD talking to him.

“Interesting.”

GD suggested that he added accessories to his collection. The first accessory suggested was bags and clutches. It is not only handy and fashionable, it compliments his pieces as well. At the moment, they were going through his designs and materials together. Mark is still very grateful that GD agreed being his mentor and also partner. With his guidance, his brand was doing quite well. He was even ask to give some interview but he wasn’t confident enough to do it alone and would ask GD to come along with him.

“By the way, I’m coming up with a new magazine and I would like to put you on the front cover,” GD grinning at Mark.

“Wh-wh-what?”

“Not as a model silly. I want to interview you. You won’t say no to hyung would you?” GD grinning at Mark.

 

Mark groans internally. There was no way he would say no to his mentor.

“Can I say no?” Mark looking hopefully at GD.

“No. I promise I will be the one interviewing you okay?”

Mark nods.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes hyung.” 

GD hugs Mark.

“Thank you Markie.”

 

They continue going through his designs and the materials, debating the colours to the details but of course they won’t be able to finish it all in one day but they did a lot in one day.

“Okay Mark. I have to meet up with Top hyung and all. I’ll see you tomorrow to continue on this okay?”

“No problem hyung.”

“And I will get back to you on when I will interview you okay?”

Mark gives him a nervous smile. GD chuckled and gives him a hug.

 

 

 

Since JB was busy with work, Mark decided to grab dinner with Peniel. They decided to meet up in a quaint cafe where they can eat and chat the night away. Since both of them can be very busy, they always need to schedule in their dates to meet up.

“So how is my bestest friend in the world?” Peniel taking a bite of their shared bruschetta.

“I’m fine. Busy. How about you?”

Peniel went on to tell Mark about his work and how much traveling he has to do. He knew that Mark was working up to telling him what he wants to tell him. He won’t rush him and just let him talk when he is ready.

“You were back in the states recently?” Mark looking at Peniel.

“Yes. I get to visit the family for a little while. Glad to be home.”

“Good to hear that. How’s everybody back home?”

“They are good.”

 

They went on chatting till the dessert arrive.

“So, spill Markie.”

Mark takes a deep breath. He finally told Peniel what happened the night he took him in after he and Jackson broke up.

“Oh my god Markie. Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“I couldn’t. I was so shocked that night Pennie. I just….”

Peniel reaches over to hold Mark’s hand.

“Take your time. We have all the time in the world.”

 

Mark went on to tell him about how broken he felt. How his parents came over to get him.

“I thought you said your parents wanted you back home.”

“I kind of lied to you about that. I didn’t know what to say. All I know that I needed to get away from here. Even my parents didn’t know why I wanted to go back home.”

“Oh my god Markie. I didn’t know,” going over to hug his best friend.

“It’s okay.”

 

Both of them kept quiet for a while. Peniel more to get the news sink in.

“So, now Jackson kind of knows what happen?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how to face him now. Bam Bam said something about dinner to celebrate his award. What do I do Pen?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. I would say don’t go to the dinner but you guys are kind of in the same circle. For now, I would say, avoid being alone with him. I don’t know how you guys want to solve this but for now, just let both of you cool down.”

Mark smiles.

“Thanks Pen.”

“You are welcome.”

 

 

 

“Youngjae hyung, you are coming for the dinner this weekend right?” 

Bam Bam was out for lunch with Youngjae. Yugyeom made plans with him but he had to cancel it because he had a last minute meeting to attend to so he sent Youngjae in his place instead.

“Yes. I haven’t seen both Jackson and Jinyoung hyung for a long time. It would be nice to see them and congratulate Jackson yung on his award.”

“Great. Want to get him a gift together?”

“Don’t you want to get it with your boyfriend?”

“We can share it amongst the three of us hyung,” Bam Bam rolling his eyes at Youngjae.

Youngjae laughed.

 

“How are you feeling about JB hyung?”

Youngjae sighs just a little.

“It’s still there I think. I don’t know. I’m not thinking about it. I don’t want to think about it. I’m just ignoring it I guess?”

“Hang in there hyung. You’ll find somebody.”

“Maybe I will or maybe I don’t want somebody else Bams? I don’t know. Is that wrong to think that way?”

Bam Bam kept quiet.

“I know Bams. I’ve like him for so long and maybe it’s more of a habit?”

“I hope that it is a habit you can break soon, hyung.” 

“I hope so too. Thanks Bams for listening.”


	91. Dinner and awards

Bam Bam decided to hold the dinner at his and Yugyeom’s house. It was more private and they can spend as much time as they want. Bam Bam volunteered to cook and he was indeed a good cook. Since he is from Thailand, he decided to cook his favourite dishes from home including a few not spicy dishes for Jackson as he is the only one that cannot handle spices.

“Babe, what time did you tell them to come over?” Bam Bam asked his boyfriend.

“You told me to tell them at 8pm baby.”

“Did Youngjae hyung tell you what time is he coming? He said he will help me with the cooking.”

Yugyeom pops into the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you ask me to help babe?” Yugyeom pouting at his boyfriend.

“We both know that you can’t help in the kitchen,” Bam Bam smirking at his boyfriend.

“But I can still help baby,” wrapping his arms around the Thai hottie.

“I know, my giant ant,” wrapping his arms around the gentle giant’s shoulders.

They indulge themselves with a few kisses when they heard the doorbell.

“That must be Youngjae hyung. I’ll open the door for him while you continue your culinary genius over here baby,” giving Bam Bam a final kiss on the head.

 

“Hi Bams,” Youngjae walking into the kitchen.

“I got the ingredients that you ask me to pick up on my way here.” he added.

“Thanks hyung. Yugy baby, can you be a doll and please tidy up the living room and set the table please.

“Okay babe.”

When Bam Bam was sure that Yugyeom is out of range, he look at Youngjae from head to toe earning a very confused look from the elder.

“What?” 

“Did you get enough sleep last night hyung?”

“I did. Or kind of. I stayed all night with Suzy talking about her new boyfriend while watching ‘The Vow’. It was so sad. Have you watch it before Bams?”

Bam Bam shakes his head.

“I’m telling you, you should watch it and you will understand why my eyes are like this okay,” Youngjae explained.

Bam Bam chuckled.

“You can tell me about it while we cook.”

 

 

“Baby, where are you?” JB was calling Mark as he is getting ready to go to Bam Bam’s house.

“B?” 

The line wasn’t very clear. JB could barely hear his boyfriend.

“Baby, I can’t hear you.”

“I’ll call you back in a while B,” then Mark puts down the phone.

Less than 5 minutes later, Mark called JB back.

“Sorry B, the reception is quite crappy.”

“It’s okay baby. Where are you? Why aren’t you home yet?”

“I’m stuck with GD hyung at his place.”

“You do remember that we have a dinner tonight right?”

Mark slaps his forehead. He had forgotten all about it. GD had called him over at the very last minute to go through some details of his design including the material. It was the only day he was free and he had called in a favour with Mark.

“Fuck. I forgot all about it B. I’m so sorry. I don’t think I am able to make it tonight.”

“But baby, I promise them that you will be there.”

“I’m sorry B. I really can’t make it. GD hyung only has tonight and we have to get everything finalize by tonight.”

“Baby…” 

“Sorry. I’ll try to make it. I really got to go now. GD hyung is calling me. Bye. Love you.” 

JB looked at his phone. Looked like Mark really cannot make it. He just have to apologize to everybody on his behalf. Thank goodness he had already gotten Jackson a gift. He was sure the idol would love his gift a limited pair of sneakers and snapback from his favourite brand, Supreme. He managed to get them for the idol when he bought them for himself and Mark. He remembered that Jackson was also a sneaker head like him and Mark.

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was already there when JB arrived.

“Yo, somebody is late today,” Jackson teased.

“Wow, the famous idol is early for once.”

“Hello Boss,” Yugyeom teased.

JB winked at him.

“Yah… Hyung, I can be early if I want to,” Jackson pouts at the elder.

“Yes, he can be early if his schedule finishes early,” Jinyoung explained.

“Babe, so not helping,” Jackson crossing his arms looking at his boyfriend.

JB went over to give them a hug.

 

“Where is Mark hyung,” Yugyeom asked.

“He send his apologies. He is meeting GD hyung to finalize some things for his brand.”

“Oh. Bam Bam would be so sad as he wanted Mark hyung to try some of his favourite dishes.”

“Sorry YG. Where is Bam Bam and Youngjae?”

“They are in the kitchen.” 

JB walked to the kitchen.

“Hi Bams. Hi YJ.”

“Hi hyung. I would like to hug you but as you can see I’m busy at the moment. Where is Mark hyung?” Bam Bam looking at JB while stirring his soup.

“Hi hyung,” greets Youngjae as he continued chopping up the papaya.

“He can’t make it tonight. Busy with GD hyung. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Work is more important. I’m sure GD hyung is a busy man and only has tonight.”

“Thanks for being so understanding Bams.”

“Now please go make yourself comfortable in the living room. It won’t be long now till we can eat,” Bam Bam explained.

“Babe, can you get JB hyung a drink,” Bam Bam called out to Yugyeom from the kitchen.

“His drink is ready in the living room once he gets back here,” Yugyeom answered back.

JB chuckled and quickly made his way back to the rest of them.

 

 

Jackson don’t know if he should feel relief or not that Mark wasn’t around. He hoped that the elder wasn’t avoiding him. He still feels like they need to clear things up. He pushed everything out of his mind and continued chatting with JB and Yugyeom about random things.

“Oh, before I forget. Here is a little something from me and Mark. Hope you like it,” JB giving Jackson the package that he brought.

“What is it hyung? What for?” taking the package and shaking it.

“Boo, it might be breakable,” Jinyoung stopping hi boyfriend’s action.

“Congratulations on your award idol,” JB grinning at Jackson.

“Thank you hyung! Can I open it?”

JB nods.

Jackson tears into the wrappers that had his boyfriend rolling his eyes, exasperated at his impatience.

“OMG! These are the limited edition kicks and snapback from Supreme! I was just planning to get them but didn’t have time. Thanks hyung!”

JB grinned. Mark would be so proud of him for getting such a great gift.

“Don’t be too happy though as you are not the only one with those kicks. I got a pair for myself and Mark.”

Jackson pretended to pout.

“Ungrateful brat,” JB teased.

Jackson smiled and put them on to show off to Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

 

Dinner was lively as JB was having fun teasing Jackson about him unable to take spicy food.

“How can you eat wasabi but not spicy spicy food?” JB looking at him.

“Wasabi is a different type of heat. Spicy is another different type of heat.”

“What does that even mean hyung?” Bam Bam looking at Jackson.

The whole table laugh.

“Jinyoungie, they are bullying me,” trying to seek comfort from his boyfriend.

Jinyoung laughed, ruffling his hair.

“They have a point babe.”

Jackson pretended to be offended and stood up which had Youngjae in stitches.

“Are you really going to be angry like that Jacks?” JB quirking his eyebrow at the idol.

“No. I just have to go to the toilet. Excuse me,” winking at them.

 

 

It’s not that he was taking his time in the toilet. He suddenly thought of Mark again. It was nice to be there with the gang but it was still incomplete without Mark around. He decided to send Mark as text.

**Ka Yee:** You are not avoiding me, are you?

 

Mark was a bit surprised to receive a text from Jackson after what happened. Should he be petty and not answer him or should he be the bigger person? He decided to be the bigger person as Jackson did make an effort to text him.

**Yi En:** No. I really have an urgent meeting with GD hyung

 

Jackson felt relief. At least he know that the elder wasn’t avoiding him.  _ I mean, how long can they avoid this thing between them. It still feels unresolve right? _

**Ka Yee:** Hey, can we meet up?

 

Mark felt defensive all of a sudden.  _ What does he want? I mean, why does he want to meet up? Feels kinda weird. Should I say yes or no? _

**Yi En:** Why?

 

How can Jackson explain that he wants to clear things up. _ I should just tell him that I want to clear things up. Let’s get this over with. _

**Ka Yee:** I want to talk about things. I want to know why or what happened then. I just want to clear things up between us

 

Mark takes a deep breath. Maybe it’s the right thing to do. Maybe they can finally put all this nonsense behind them and move forward. No more confusing kisses.

**Yi En:** Okay. When  & where?

 

Jackson didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he saw Mark’s reply.

**Ka Yee:** I should be free the day after. How about somewhere private?

 

Mark felt a bit conflicted. He wasn’t sure what Jackson would do in a private setting but at the same time, he is a public figure and it might be hard to keep anything out of social media or any medias if there is a confrontation between them.

**Yi En:** Okay. Where? 

 

The only place that Jackson could think of was a place they use to frequent when they were students and it was a very secluded place. It was the perfect place for them to actually study when they were students.

**Ka Yee:** Remember the place we use to go to when we were students?

**Yi En:** Yes

**Ka Yee:** See you there the day after at 8pm

**Yi En:** k

 

Jackson was teased mercilessly when he got back to the dining table. As he didn’t even eat anything spicy, they were wondering why was in the toilet for so long.

“Hyung, I’m sure there is nothing spicy in your chicken soup,” Bam Bam teased.

“Don’t tell me you cannot take black pepper as well Jacks?” JB adding in salt you his wounds.

Jackson ended up whining to Jinyoung which made the rest of them laugh at him.

 

Youngjae was helping Bam Bam to wash the dishes. Bam Bam nudged Youngjae.

“Somebody look happy tonight.”

Youngjae smiled. 

“It’s nice. I could pretend that he is single just for tonight.”

“Hyung…” 

Youngjae gave him a sad smile.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine, for now.”


	92. Step one

The next day, Mark and JB was cuddling in bed. JB was playing with Mark’s fingers while talking to him. The younger was telling him about the dinner the night before including about Jackson being the toilet for so long even though he didn’t eat anything spicy. Mark felt guilty when he heard that.  _ Should I tell JB or not? We are strong enough to get through this right? I do hope so.  _ Mark took a deep breath. This had been bothering him for so long and he thinks that he should come clean to JB. he and Jackson didn’t do anything more than confused kisses. With the blow up they had recently, Mark thinks he need to tell JB.

“B, I need to tell you something.”

“What’s up baby?”

“Promise me, whatever happens, we will or can work it through okay?” 

JB could hear the trembling in Mark’s voice. He pulled himself up and look at Mark.

“Are you okay baby?”

Mark takes a deep breath.

“Remember I told you why I left Korea?”

“Yes. You said something about a failed relationship if I’m not mistaken. Something about your first love.”

“That’s right.”

 

JB chuckled.

“Could it be you saw him again? Please don’t tell me you fall in love with him again.”

Mark bit his lips.

“Baby?”

“Yes I saw him again, B.”

“And?”

“I never told you his name, didn’t I?”

JB shakes his head. Mark felt like he was suffocating but he needs to let him know. It is killing him.

“B, his name is Jackson.”

JB was silent for a while. He found it amusing that his first love has the same name as their close friend.

“What a coincidence. His name is the same as…” JB’s words trailed off.

It was as if like it just hit him. When he looked at Mark, he could see the tears brimming in his eyes.

“Wait…. Wait… wait… A minute…” 

 

JB took a deep breath. Mark was chewing on his lips again.

“Are you trying to tell me that Jackson is THE ex-boyfriend? The one that broke your heart?”

Mark nods.

“Is that all?”

Mark could see that JB was getting a bit angry. He could see his jaw getting tense. To be honest, Mark was starting to feel a bit scared. Mark continued telling him about what happened between Jackson that led to break up. He didn’t leave any stones unturned. 

“So he is the asshole that broke you so bad that you had to leave Korea?” 

Mark could hear the anger in his voice. JB would always be so calm but when it is something that is connected to him, he gets super aggressive.

 

“And you pretended not to know him when you guys met each other again?”

Mark nods.

“Why?”

Mark kept quiet.

“WHY MARK?!” JB yelled at Mark.

Mark was honestly scared. It was the first time in so many years that Mark had seen JB angry at him. Let alone yell at him.

“I-I-I never t-thought t-that I would s-s-see him again and I-I-I…”

“You thought what?”

“I didn’t know what to do okay. He was acting like he didn’t know me as well.”

Tears was falling down from Mark’s eyes.  He was trembling and JB wasn’t reassuring him in any way.

“Did you cheat on me?”

Mark kept quiet again. He wasn’t sure if the kiss counted as cheating on JB. 

“Mark? Baby?”

Mark could see the hurt in JB’s eyes. But he knew that JB deserves the truth. Marks shakes his head.

“He kissed me a few times. I was always caught surprise.”

Mark could see that JB was getting angry again.

“But… I only kissed him back once. That’s the whole truth B. Just once. I’m sorry B. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

JB had enough. He never thought that Mark would actually kiss another guy and also lied about Jackson. He couldn’t be in the same room with Mark at the moment. He got out of bed and walk away. He needed to clear his head.

“B? JB? W-wh-wh-where are you g-g-going?”

JB didn’t want to answer him. He was afraid what would come out of his mouth if he did. But he has to know this one thing.

“Did you sleep with him?”

Mark kept quiet. He got caught surprised with that question.

“MARK! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM?!”

“NO! And that’s the whole truth.”

JB felt the anger rising in him. He need to get away from Mark at the moment before he does something he will regret.

“B? I’m sorry. I really am.”

JB put up his hand.

“Baby, just stop talking. I need to clear my mind. I can’t be here right now.”

“B…”

“Just stop. I just need to clear my mind. Just let me be okay.”

 

As soon as JB closed the door, Mark started sobbing. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. The love of his life walked out the door. It was like with Jackson all over again. He didn’t know what to do or say.  _  I should have told him earlier on. I should have told him since day one. Now, I don’t know what to do. Oh dear god, I love him so much. _ Mark waited the whole day for JB to come back home. He was a nervous wreck the whole time. He couldn’t eat or sleep or do anything. He knew he couldn’t call JB and he was sure the younger wouldn’t even call him back. He tried to keep calm. He did everything he could to keep his mind off JB but it wasn’t working. All he could do was hope and pray that JB is safe and wasn’t doing anything reckless.

 

 

JB had called Yugyeom and Youngjae out to have a drink with him. Unfortunately, Yugyeom and Bam Bam was back at Yugyeom’s parents house for the day. So there was no getting out of it. Youngjae on the other hand was happy that JB called. Even though at first he didn’t what the reason was but he was happy. He was even singing while looking for an outfit.

“Sunshine, you sound happy. What is going on?” Suzy walking into Youngjae’s room.

Youngjae gave her a wide smile.

“Guess who called me to bring me out right now?”

Suzy squealed. 

“Don’t tell me it’s JB oppa?”

Youngjae nods his head enthusiastically.

“Yes!!! He called me and said he needed company.”

“Where is Mark hyung?”

“I don’t know sweetie. As selfish as it may sound, I don’t care at the moment. I am just happy that JB hyung called. I’m sure Mark hyung is just busy with some project and JB hyung needs me to help him pick out a gift or something.”

 

“Sunshine…” taking a step towards her best friend.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry sweetie. I’m okay,” giving his best friend a hug.

“Are you sure, sunshine?”

Youngjae takes a deep breath.

“Of course I am sure sweetie. I’ll take whatever he wants to give me. If friendship is what he needs at the moment, I’ll be glad to give it to him.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt in all this.”

“I know. Don’t worry. I can take care of myself sweetie.”

“I know you can sunshine. It’s your heart that I am worried about.”

Youngjae smiled and kissed Suzy on the temple.

“My heart can handle it. Now help me pick out an outfit sweetie.”

“Okay.”

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was working out the details for his concert. Jackson feels like everything is going his way. First, him and Jinyoung is all lovey dovey again. Two, he is going to settle things with Mark. Three, there is his upcoming concert to think about. Four, he being more and more recognize in China. Everything feels like it is falling into place. 

“Hi babe. You have a weird smile on your face. What are you thinking?” asked Jinyoung when he came back with his favourite drink in hand as they have another interview in a while.

“Oh, nothing boo. Just that I’m happy and everything seems smooth sailing at the moment.”

“Want to tell me about it?” Jinyoung settling next to Jackson on the sofa. 

They were in the waiting room, waiting for the person who is conducting the interview to arrive.

“Well… For one, I won the award,” Jackson grinning at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Americano.

“Two, I can start preparing for my concert again since the date has already been set.”

Jinyoung smiled.

“Three, my gorgeous boyfriend is there for me through it all. What more can I ask for?”

Jinyoung blushed. No matter how many times he hears Jackson calling him gorgeous, he still feel very shy about it.

“Awwww… Is my Jinyoungie blushing?” Jackson staring at Jinyoung.

“Shut up,” said Jinyoung as he pushes his face away from his.

“Awww… How adorable is my boyfriend,” Jackson teased.

He then pulled Jinyoung close so that he can shower kisses all over his face like a puppy.

“Yahhhh… Jackson Wang! Stop it!”

Jinyoung was trying to push Jackson away from him but his boyfriend was persistent. Jackson continues assaulting him with kisses.

“You are so cute boo.”

“Jackson behave!”

Jackson stop kissing him and gave him a mock salute.

“As you wish captain.”

Jinyoung pulled his ear.

“That’s for being so cheeky babe.”

Jackson pouts at Jinyoung. Jinyoung chuckled and kiss his pout away.

 

It wasn’t long till the interviewer walked into the room to start their interview. Jinyoung removed himself from the sofa to give them space. He feels very proud of Jackson. He might be playful and all but when it comes down to work, he was dead serious. He hoped that the people around him would realize it.

 

 

The interview took about an hour to finish. By then, it was time for them to leave for another venue. After thanking the interviewer, Jackson and Jinyoung was on their way.

“What do I have next mr manager.”

Jinyoung smiled.

“You have a variety show to attend mr idol.”

Jackson groaned.

“Do I have to go?”

“Yes babe. You’ll love it.”

“Why?”

“Cause Mino hyung will be there so you are not alone.”

“Thank goodness!”

 

That was how Jackson and Jinyoung’s day went. He had a full day of interviews and variety shows. He was lucky the photo shoot was rescheduled for another day. He was lucky to be able to reach home at 1.00am in the morning with a pack schedule like that. By the end of it, he was really tired and yet satisfied. 

“Thanks boo for arranging my schedule.”

“No problem my honey bear.”

“I’m free tomorrow right?” as Jackson makes himself comfortable in bed after a shower.

“Yes. But I am not,” said Jinyoung as he joins Jackson in bed.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and snuggled close to him.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“As usual. I have a full day of meeting. Which means I’ll only be home by midnight or even later than that,”  said Jinyoung as he nuzzles Jackson’s neck.

“My poor boo. It’s okay. I’ll pamper you when we are both free again okay?” 

“Thanks babe. Now let’s sleep. I have a full day tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

 

Jackson waited till Jinyoung was in deep sleep before slipping out of bed to text Mark. He knows it seems suspicious but he didn’t want to set Jinyong off after they had finally made up and it was for him and Mark to settle things.

**Ka Yee:** We are still on for tomorrow right?

 

Mark was distraught but he welcomes the distraction. He couldn’t sleep. But he was trying to.

**Yi En:** Yes. See you tomorrow

**Ka Yee:** See you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see this coming? I hope this is a progress to my story. tomorrow marks one year since I started this (:


	93. Stupid mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary to this story! I cannot believe I started this story exactly a year ago and I am not done with it yet. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it soon. Thank you for all for reading this mess and for all the kudos. I know it is very long winded and maybe seem repetitive but thanks for staying to see what happens next. Thank you for all the comments too! So for this week, I decided to give a back to back update to commemorate this day. Not sure when is my next update after this (; Thanks again everybody!

JB drove his Skyline. He wasn’t really able to think straight. Was it so wrong for him to be jealous over a kiss? Or was he more angry about the fact that Mark hid the truth from him about knowing Jackson from the first time they met. But isn’t it considered his fault that Mark saw Jackson again? Afterall, he was the one that got JYP to get somebody to sing at Mark’s party over a year ago. Or was he angry at the fact that they spent a lot of time together alone? Or the thought that they were doing things behind his back?  _ Ugh… Shut up brain! Just shut up! I can’t think! _ He press on the pedal harder so that he would reach the bar faster. He wanted to not think as soon as he can.

 

Youngjae reached the bar first. He decided to get them a private table so that they don’t have to mingle around with people. Youngjae didn’t really want to share his time with JB with people that they may or may not bump into. He had already ordered a draft beer for himself. He didn’t order anything for JB as he is known to drink according to his mood so it was a bit unpredictable. He was bopping along to the music when JB arrived. He raised his hand to let JB know where he was.

“JB hyung, here!”

JB acknowledge Youngjae from afar before heading towards the bar. After giving his orders, he walked over to Youngjae.

“Hi hyung. Are you alone?”

JB just kept quiet and was drumming his fingers on the table impatiently. Youngjae could sense that he was in a very bad mood. His face was tensed. There was a menacing aura around him. Youngjae decided to keep quiet until JB spoke to him.

 

It wasn’t long till his bottle of whiskey was brought over with a bucket ice. He poured himself a drink and down it in one go before pouring himself another and downing it again. It was alarming. Youngjae had never seen him in this condition before.

“Hyung, slow down.”

JB ignored him and continued taking five shots in a row before taking a deep breath.

“Hyung, is everything okay? Is everything okay with Mark hyung?”

JB glared at him.

“Don’t mention his name to me at this moment.” 

“B-b-but hyung…” 

“Youngjae, if you are my friend, please don’t ask me anything now. I just need somebody to be here with me at this moment, okay?”

Youngjae nods. He kept quiet and slowly sip his beer. Youngjae was worried. It was only when JB excused himself that he manage to take out his phone. He quickly sent out a text to Mark just to let him know that he was with JB at the moment. He didn’t know what happened between them but he was sure that Mark would be worried. He quickly pocketed his phone when JB came back.

 

“Youngjae, drink with me.”

“Okay hyung. But I just want to drink beer.”

“Anything. Just drink with me.”

Youngjae finish up his beer before walking over to the bar to order another one. JB was already halfway through his bottle of whiskey. He had never seen him like this except that one time when he was upset about Junhoe. That was the only other time he had seen him drunk.

 

“Hyung, what’s wrong? Is everything alright?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know Youngjae. I really don’t want to know.”

JB was still downing the drinks at a dangerous pace. Youngjae had to stop him.

“Hyung, slow down.”

He placed his hand firmly over JB’s arm. JB looked at him. For the first time, he saw the sadness in JB’s eyes. Something he had never seen before even when he was upset over Junhoe.

“Hyung?”

JB took a deep breath and took one shot.

“It’s Mark.”

“Is he okay?”

JB took another shot.

“Hyung, slow down.”

JB shakes his head and downs the whole bottle before asking Youngjae to order another for him.

“Hyung, you had enough.”

JB takes out his credit card and wave it in his face.

“Youngjae, if you don’t buy it for me, I will go out from this bar and get my drink somewhere else.”

 

Youngjae sighs. He has a point. It would be safer for him to be around JB and to take care of him when he is drunk then for him to drive out of the place alone and end up god knows where. Youngjae takes his credit card to get him another bottle of whiskey.

 

JB was now drinking it straight out from the bottle. Before Youngjae could stop him, JB started talking incoherently. He was starting to slur on his words.

“He saw him again Youngjae. After so long… He saw again…”

“Who hyung?”

“My baby…”

Youngjae was very confused. JB was not making any sense at the moment.

“Why baby why?”

JB downs even more whiskey. 

“Hyung? What happened?” 

“He saw him… He didn’t tell me… Oh my god… the MV’s…”

Youngjae had a hard time trying to piece the puzzles together but his mind was more concerned about JB more than anything. Before he realized it, JB had finished another bottle and he was quite out of it.

 

“Hyung, I think we better get you home.”

“No! Drink. I want to drink.”

“Hyung you are drunk!”

“Want drink. Need more drink.”

JB tried to stand up and he was obviously unsteady on his feet.

“Okay. Sit down while I get you more drink.”

Youngjae quickly walked over to the bar to get him a tall glass of water. 

“Here hyung, drink this first.”

“No. Want beer,” JB whined.

“Okay. You finish this water then I’ll get you more beer okay. Now be good and drink this water please hyung?”

JB grabs the water and drinks it.

 

Youngjae got himself another pint of beer and another one for JB. He tried to make JB pace himself but that didn’t worked. JB even drank his beer.

 

They were there still the bar closed and JB was in no condition to drive. He could barely stand on his own two feet. After promising JB that they were going to another place to drink, JB obediently followed Youngjae though he had to be assisted by the younger. Youngjae knew that JB didn’t want to go back home as he stated over and over again when Youngjae suggested it. Suzy was home and he didn’t want her to see him in that condition. He decided to check them both into a hotel.

 

Youngjae had barely gotten him into the toilet when he started vomiting on the bathroom floor. He gotten some on himself as well. It wasn’t easy to manipulate JB into the bed. Hell, it was already hard enough for him to try to undress the elder to get it cleaned by the hotel, including his own clothes. After getting him to bed, Youngjae cleaned him up with a wet towel so that he was comfortable enough. He even made sure he cleaned up the bathroom before attempting to sleep. The only room that was left was a deluxe double. 

 

 

But JB was now lying smack in the middle of the bed, showing no signs of moving. He decided to check up on JB when the elder pulled him into bed calling out for Mark.

“Baby… Baby…”

Youngjae tried to get away from JB but his grip was too strong. When he started kissing him, all strength left his body. He never thought that he would feel his lips again after that night. He tried to resist but he just couldn’t. Not when it involves JB. Youngjae was practically in a bathrobe since JB soiled his clothes with his vomit as well. When he feels JB’s hand creeping underneath his robe, stroking his body, he knew it was over. Youngjae decided to be swept away with the heat of the moment. Can’t blame him as he was a bit tipsy as well. He started responding to JB’s kisses and touches. It wasn’t long till JB was thrusting in him over and over again until he lay drunk on top of him. Youngjae maneuvered JB so that he was now lying next to him. As much as it feels pleasure in it, he was starting to feel slightly guilty about it.

 

JB woke up with a headache in an unfamiliar place. He was disorientated. He could feel his head throbbing. He realized he was naked and there was a warm body curled next to him. He groaned. He decided to take a hot shower to clear his head just a bit. He realize that his body was full of scratches and not to mention hickeys.  _ Shit. What the hell happened last night? All I remembered was drinking in the bar with… Youngjae. Fuck. What happened? _ JB walked out of the room, realizing the warm body next to him was Youngjae. On the floor was a bottle of lubricant and condoms lying around. His thoughts was broken when he heard the doorbell rang. It was his and Youngjae’s clothes.  _ Fuck. _

 

JB knew he wasn’t ready to face Youngjae yet. Decided to get dressed quietly and get the hell out of the room as fast as he can. He knew it wasn’t the most gentlemanly thing to do but he didn’t know what to do. He needs to gather his thoughts first.  _ Fuck. What the hell did I do? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _ He slowly creeped out the room, praying that Youngjae wouldn’t wake up cause it was gonna be awkward as hell if he is caught sneaking out the room after doing the deed.

 

Youngjae heard the door clicked and he started sobbing. He couldn’t believe that he finally slept with the love of his life only to have him sneaking out in the morning. He couldn’t blame him either as they never planned for this to happen. Not only that, JB was happily attached. How could he face JB and especially Mark after this? Regardless, he felt hurt. How is he going to mend his broken heart this time? If JB is sneaking out of the room after what happened between them, that would mean he feels it is a mistake right?

 

JB on the other hand didn’t want to face Mark after what happened. He decided to drive around to clear his head. He knew that he made a big mistake. Maybe even bigger than Mark’s. He couldn’t lose Mark. But if Mark knows about this, he might just lose him. What was he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody see this coming?


	94. Step two

Mark woke up mid morning, eyes all red and puffy. He was crying the whole night and only fell asleep at dawn. He tried to remain calm about everything but he was scared. JB spent the night away from home. That hasn’t happened since they moved in together. The only thing that comforted him was that he was with Youngjae. He was grateful that the younger texted him. At least he knows JB will be safe and in good hands. His mind was in a mess as he couldn’t focus on his work though he had deadlines looming. He ended up doing housework just to keep his mind off things but everything reminded him of JB.

 

He was still waiting patiently for JB to return home but by evening, it would seem like the younger might not be going home again. It broke his heart to have hurt JB but he just wanted to come clean . Even though he feels that the younger won’t be home for another night, he prepared dinner for him just incase he changes his mind. Mark even packed an overnight bag should JB asked him to leave. He felt lucky that he kept his apartment. At least if he was kicked out of the house, he has somewhere to return to. It was something he learned when he and Jackson broke up.

 

He left the house and took a taxi to the coffee shop. He felt like he couldn’t stay focus enough to drive. He instantly felt calmer when he walked into the coffee shop. He remembered how quiet that place was and how nice the surroundings were. Everything still feels the same and seems the same. It was like walking back in time for Mark. Maybe because it was almost 8.00pm, there weren’t any other customers around except for him. He notice that the owners looked older now and maybe they were.

 

He ordered a cup of coffee as he felt like he didn’t rest well enough and he needed to stay awake. He kept checking his phone incase JB called or text him. He tried to keep himself occupied with the magazines on the table. What he and Jackson liked about this place was how homey it felt and when they were doing their assignments here, it felt like they were at home. It was comfortable. They felt like their ideas are able to flow effortlessly here.

 

 

Jinyoung had meetings at the JYP office the whole day while Jackson had a nice rest. Jackson sent him off in the morning.

“Bye boo. Have a nice day,” giving his manager boyfriend a kiss.

“Hopefully it’ll be a nice day. And you mr, get a well deserved rest okay. I should only be back by midnight.”

“My hardworking baby. Let’s go on a holiday when I finally have time okay?” 

“Let’s do that. I got to go now babe. You can let go of me now,” Jinyoung trying to get out of Jackson’s hold.

Jackson teased him just a little by tightening his hug before releasing him.

 

That very evening, Jackson got ready to drive up to the coffee shop. It had been quite a while since he had been up there. He still went there when he was just a trainee. But that was earlier on of his training. When he started putting more hours into his training to forget about Mark, he had almost no time to go there even for a drink. But he remembered he liked being there. He could write his songs almost effortlessly there.

 

He took a slow drive up as he made sure he left his place at least two hours earlier. He didn’t want to rush and it was a nice and relaxing day for him. He didn’t want to get stressed out for the littlest things. He just wants a nice day and he felt like he and Mark can finally talk things over calmly. He felt like this was the time for them to settle things or find the closure that they are seeking or he is seeking.

 

 

Jackson was a bit shocked when he arrived. Mark looked a bit disheveled. He could see the dark circles under his eyes. He was sure his eyes was still slightly red and it was sure puffy. Not even his glasses could cover that. It was also the first time he sees Mark wearing a thick black frame glasses which he was sure he had seen JB wearing before. He was also wearing a red oversize sweater with black jeans. He approached Mark slowly and took a seat opposite him, slowly taking in Mark’s appearance. He found it adorable. 

 

“Hey.”

Mark looked up at Jackson and gave him a sad smile. Jackson was wearing a blue hoodie and a snapback, maybe it was to make him unrecognizable. 

“You okay Yi En?”

Mark ignored his question and took a sip of his coffee.

“So, here we are again. This place. I haven’t been here since I left Seoul. How about you?”

“I’ve been here a couple of times when I was a trainee. After a while, I got busy with training and haven’t been here since then. Looks like this haven’t change at all.

“Except the owners looked older than before but their coffee taste the same.”

“So does their tea.”

They kept quiet for awhile. Jackson didn’t know where to start. Mark was too distracted to notice.

 

“So…” the both of them said at the same time.

They both chuckled.

“Jinx,” they both said again.

“Double jinx,” and again.

The both of them laughed. The ice was some what broken. They both relaxed. Jackson urged Mark to start first.

“You first Yi En.”

“Well, I’m not sure what’s your reason for wanting to meet here. Maybe you start first Ka Yee.”

Jackson took a deep breath. This was really it. He would finally know the reason of their break up.

 

“What happened to us back then Yi En? What made us snapped?”

“Well, for me it was everything I guess?”

Jackson didn’t rush Mark. He waited for him to continue.

“You remember how back then we both had our part time jobs as well Ka Yee?”

“Yeah. if we weren’t staying together, I don’t think we will be able to see each other that much.”

“Did you realize how fast we were with everything?”

“I asked you to move in with me two weeks after we got together.”

Mark chuckled remembering the events that led to that. They went on reminiscing the good times together. Adding bits and pieces of their memories together. Those were the good memories. Those that they can look back and still smile and laugh about it.

 

They kept quiet again for awhile. Both not sure on how to approach the bad part of their memories about their relationship. Mark didn’t want to remember those memories again. He didn’t feel like dragging up all the things he wanted to leave buried. Jackson took a deep breath. Since he was the one who didn’t know what happened to Mark after he walked out the door, he thought maybe he should be the one to start. Mark was playing with his own watch at the moment. Eyes not meeting his.

“Yi En…”

Mark looked at Jackson. Jackson gave him a small smile.

“What happened to you after you walked out the door that night?”

Mark took a deep breath.

“I didn’t know where to go cause our place was the only home I knew. I thought of Peniel and I was lucky that he was around and he offered to take me in.”

“What do you mean your parents had to come and get you,Yi En?”

Mark was playing with his fingers again.

 

“After we broke up, I couldn’t focus on my studies or anything. I was in a very bad condition to the extent that I wasn’t eating very well too. Peniel got so worried that he was urging me to call my parents. Then one night, I was walking aimlessly and I…”

“And you what?” Jackson held his breath.

“I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings and I almost got hit by a bus, if it weren’t for some passerby who saw me, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Jackson felt his heart drop.

“Oh my god Yi En… I…”

Mark smiled and shook his head.

“I just couldn’t think straight. I decided to ask my parents to come get me. That was all I could do. They had to help me inform the university. They helped me to transfer my credits and packed. They practically did everything for me. When I got back to the states, I had to see somebody. It took me a while to be myself again.”

 

“Then what brought you back here?”

“Well, the company I was working with, found out that I use to study here and could speak the language, so slowly, they got me involved with the projects here. From there I was getting more and more projects here even though I was just a freelancer. By then, I would fly between the states and Korea until I met JB.”

Both of them kept quiet again. Taking a sip of their now cold drinks.

“I think I’m gonna get another drink. You want one?”

“Yes please Ka Yee.”

“Hot chocolate with marshmallows?”

Mark nods.

 

After getting them fresh drinks, they just sat there sipping their drinks for a while.

“What happened to you after I left, Ka Yee?”

“Well, I actually got into the company now. A few days after, I receive a call that I got accepted into their trainee program. I quit uni and continued with the path I had chosen.”

“Was it there you met Jinyoung?”

Jackson smiled at that memory.

“Yeah. My trainee days were tough and I was practising day and night. If it wasn’t vocal lessons, it would dance lessons or language lessons. I was only getting 3-4 hours a sleep a night.”

“That must be tough.”

“It was but it was all worth it when I finally debut.”

Mark smiled. He knew how much Jackson dreams of doing music as a career. They talked about it a lot when they were still together.

 

The owners of the coffee shop walked over to them and told them that they are closing. Jackson volunteered to send Mark back as it was hard to get a taxi there. Jackson was driving slowly and taking the scenic route. He knew that there were still things that they need to talk about.

“Don’t you want to ask me anything else Yi En?”

Mark nods.

“Ka Yee…”

“Yes, Yi En.”

“Why didn’t you ask me to stay?”

“I wanted to. I really did but…”

“But what?”

“I was really hurt and felt like you didn’t believe in my dreams. After that I felt dumb for lying to you and when I tried going after you, I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle and by then, I couldn’t find you. Then everything got hectic. I had to stay in the hospital for one night to see if I got a concussion. And when I got out, I got a call from JYP and from there…”

“You forgot about me.”

Jackson pulled over and parked at the side of the road.

“No I didn’t forget about you. It was a crazy time and I couldn’t get a hold of you…”

“Oh ya, I change my number after that.”

“Once I got into the trainee program, I didn’t have time for myself. I did try looking for you at all our hangouts but you weren’t there. After a while, I gave up.”

They both lapse into silence again. Jackson started driving again.

 

It was kind of a peaceful drive. At least both of them had some answers.

“Never a day goes by without me regretting what happened then, Yi En.”

Mark looked at him, surprised. He was sure that he is happy with Jinyoung.

“Ka Yee…”

“I know Yi En. I love Jinyoung. I really do but I know that some part of me is still in love with you and I don’t know what to do with it. Tell me what to do, Yi En…”

“Ka Yee…”

“Sorry. That is not your problem. It’s my problem so don’t worry about it.”

Mark kept quiet. Shouldn’t he be saying something about it? But his feelings and thoughts are in a mess right now because of JB.

 

They spend the rest of the journey quiet. They have some sort of closure and for now, and it was enough for both of them. Mark didn’t tell Jackson about his fight with JB. He didn’t feel like it was the right time. Whatever that was bothering them since their fight seems to be resolved at the moment. Jackson didn’t even try to do anything when he reached Mark’s home.

“See you around Yi En?”

Mark nods. After waving Jackson goodbye, he walked slowly to the front door. Heart as heavy as his feet. He felt a bit giddy when he realize that the lights were on as he was sure he switched it all off when he went out. That would only mean that JB was home.  _ He is back. My B is back. _


	95. How do we fix this?

“B? Are you here?” Mark calling out to JB as soon as he closed the front door.

He felt tears of joy when he saw JB sitting there on their sofa in their house. He rushed over to him and jumped on him. He could feel JB’s arms wrapping around him like vines. 

“Oh my god B, I thought you would never come home again.”

Mark wanted to tell him about his talk with Jackson. How they finally settled things between them. Kind of Sort of. JB remained quiet. Kissing Mark’s head gently, stroking it while holding onto him tight.  _ Will I be able to hold you again after this baby?  _

 

Mark turned to look at JB, noticing his bloodshot eyes and unkempt look. He cupped his face, stroking his cheeks.

“B? Are you okay?”

JB shook his head. He didn’t know where to start. All he knew was, he might lose Mark. that very thought hurt him to the core but it was unfair to lie to him at this point as his guilt is killing him.  _ God! I was so dumb. This is my fault. Why didn’t I just listen to him explain to me then. Why did my temper got the best of me? _

“B…”

“Baby… I’m so sorry.”

Mark hugged him again.

“It’s okay B. I’m sorry too. Let’s put this behind us okay…”

JB pulled Mark off him. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. It just happened…”

Mark got slightly confused. It felt like JB was talking about something else.

“B?”

 

JB took a deep breath.

“I slept with Youngjae.”

“Wh-wh-wha h-h-how?” 

Mark stood up, pacing in front of JB. How did it get from A to Z that fast. JB held onto both his hands, kissing them. He was on his knees.

“I’m so sorry baby. I don’t know. One minute I was drinking in a bar with him. The next thing I know, I woke up with a massive headache in a hotel with him next to me. I’m sorry baby. I don’t what happened that night. I could only guess.”

Mark felt his knees go weak. He found himself sitting on their sofa, head in his hands, trying to process everything that JB had told him. JB was still holding onto his hands.

“Baby, I’m sorry. Baby…”

“I-I-I c-can’t believe this. All I-I-I did was k-k-kiii…”

Mark stood up and rushed into their room. He was stunned and hurt. He thought he hurt JB to the point of no return only to have him hurt him even more. JB chased after him calling his name.

“Baby!... Mark!...”

 

He came out of their room with his bag of clothes.

“B-b-baby… Where are you going?”

“I c-c-can’t s-stay here…”

“Where are you going baby? Please… I’m sorry.”

“I can’t think straight. I can’t be here. I only responded to Jackson’s kisses once or twice the most. But you… Oh my god… I can’t stay…”

“Baby, please stay. I’m begging you…”

They were having a tug of war with Mark’s bag.

“B… I love you so much but right now, I can’t look at you. How could you?”

“Baby I love you too. It was a stupid mistake. I was drunk. Baby please…”

“If you love me, please let me go before I do or say something I regret. I need space. Just give me some space B…”

Mark was crying and so was JB. As much as he wanted to stay, JB’s confession was breaking his heart. JB felt his heart left him when Mark walked out the door. This time he has no one to blame but himself. 

 

 

It took two days for JB to recover from his hangover. He knew his heartbreak would take a longer time to recover but he couldn’t afford it. He had a company to run. He found out that Mark didn’t turn up at their workshop either. Maybe it’s for the best. Mark could work anywhere and that enables him to not see him or bump into him. Maybe this is a good thing but JB wasn’t liking it at all.

 

There was a bit awkwardness between him and Youngjae. Both of them was acting like nothing happened but to Yugyeom, it was obvious that something happened between them. It was rather obvious when Youngjae passed a file to JB and he flinched when he felt Youngjae’s fingers. JB didn’t really mean it but it was an unconscious reflex.

“Sorry about that Youngjae. I got caught surprised.”

“It’s okay, hyung.”

Youngjae on the other hand tried to act normal about it even though he was dying inside.

 

Yugyeom wasn’t sure if he should point it out to both of them but he felt like it was the wrong thing to do that moment so he ignored it. But he did noticed that JB was calling him more often to handover files that he should be giving to Youngjae.

“Hyung, this is not my file.”

“It isn’t?” JB looked at Yugyeom confused.

“No hyung. This is Youngjae hyung’s file. It’s everything related to human resources and management.”

“Sorry about that Yugyeommie. Could you pass it to him please? Thanks.”

Yugyeom just took the file to hand it over to Youngjae. Youngjae didn’t have to guess that JB was avoiding him on purpose.

 

 

JB spent more and more time at the office to avoid going back to an empty house. The house didn’t feel like a home without Mark in it. He tried his best to keep it tidy incase Mark walks in the door. He tried so hard to not call him or even text him even though he was missing him like crazy. He has no one to blame but himself. If only he didn’t get so jealous of Jackson, none of this would happen.  _ Should I have kept it from him? But wouldn’t it hurt him more if he found out? I cannot lie to him just like him not able to lie to me after holding it in for so long. Arghhh… He means so much to me. I miss him so much. _

 

 

Youngjae couldn’t take it anymore so he decided to call Bam Bam. He called Bam Bam over to his house as Suzy was out station again and was spending more time with her boyfriend Min Ho. Youngjae didn’t feel confident enough to leave the house and he didn’t want to drink. He felt it was best if he could be somewhere he is most comfortable should he make a fool of himself. Bam Bam rushed over as fast as he could after telling Yugyeom that Youngjae needs him. Coincidently, Yugyeom’s parents called him home.

 

“Youngjae hyung, I got here as fast as I could. What is the emergency? What happened?” Bam Bam threw himself at Youngjae as soon as he opened the door.

Youngjae felt strengthen feeling Bam Bam’s arms around him.

Bam Bam pulled Youngjae over to his own sofa, hands still holding his.

“Take your time okay hyung. We have all night.”

“Don’t you need to get back to Yugyeom?”

“He is at his parent’s house and he knows you need me. So we have all the time in the world hyung.”

“Thank you Bam-ah.”

“Talk to me hyung. What happened?”

 

Youngjae took a deep breath before relating to Bam Bam about what happened between him and JB. He felt himself choked with overwhelming emotions while telling Bam Bam everything. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt Bam Bam wiping away his tears. Even Bam Bam was crying with him.

“Till today, I don’t know what happened between him and Mark hyung. All I know that it is related to Mark hyung that he was drinking that night.”

“Didn’t he say anything at all hyung?”

“I couldn’t get anything coherent from him. By the time he started talking, he finished a whole bottle of whiskey by himself.”

“A whole bottle?”

“He had two whole bottles of whiskey and a couple of beers. I only managed to convince him to drink a glass of water that whole night. He was so out of it.”

 

“I’m so sorry that this happened to you hyung.”

“It’s okay. I know that I’ll never have his heart. Like never ever.”

Bam Bam pulled Youngjae into his arms, hugging him, stroking his hair, hoping that the elder would find comfort in his actions.

“So what are you going to do now hyung?”

“What can I do? Forget about him I guess? I don’t know Bams... I-I-I...”

“Take your time hyung.”

Youngjae took several deep breathes to calm himself down.

“Oh god, it hurts Bams. Even though I was the one that let him sleep with me and even though I know he has no feelings for me, it still hurts Bam-ah. It really really hurts.”

 

Bam Bam continues stroking his hair. Letting Youngjae take his time to tell him everything that he is feeling.

“Even though I know that it would be so awkward to wake up to each other but it hurts that JB hyung had to sneak out of the room like a thief after everything. It’s not as if I was asking for a cuddle or acknowledgement or anything but I wished that he didn’t just sneak out so early in the morning, thinking that I was asleep.”

Bam Bam sighs. He understands what JB might be thinking but he also understands what Youngjae is feeling as well.

“I mean, it’s not as if I threw myself at him or he begged for it. It was mutual in a way and no strings attached. I just wished...” Youngjae couldn’t even finished his sentence without breaking down.

Bam Bam let him cry for a while.

 

“So what now hyung?”

“I guess it’s time to bury my feelings for him. God… I’ve love him for so long, I don’t know if I could ever forget not to.”

“Maybe you will never stop loving JB hyung but maybe you’ll love him in another way. Just not romantically.”

“Maybe Bams. Why can’t he love me?”

“It’s the same with why you love him hyung. The heart wants what it wants.”

Youngjae started sobbing. All Bam Bam could do was be a friend for him. He knew that no matter what he say or do, Youngjae’s heart was broken beyond words. Maybe he would recover from it someday, but not today. He knows sugarcoating his words won’t help him in the long run. It’s better to be honest and straightforward about it.

 

 

Bam Bam only got home at dawn after Youngjae insisted that he was okay and wanted to sleep the weekend away. He assured the younger that he was fine. Bam Bam got home and told Yugyeom everything. Everything single details, not leaving anything out. It left Yugyeom flabbergasted.

“No wonder I felt like things were awkward between JB hyung and Youngjae hyung. What do we do babe?”

“There is nothing we can do, babe. It’s all up to them what they want to do or how they want to settle things.”

“What if they never say anything about it Bams? What if they pretend that it never happened?”

“Then we just have to respect that. We can’t force them to talk about it. What do they get out of it? Do you think JB hyung would break up with Mark hyung and start dating Youngjae hyung?”

Yugyeom shakes his head.

“Never. Never will JB hyung leave Mark hyung. He loves him like crazy.”

“Exactly. If they want to be adult about it and pretend like nothing happened, then it’s up to both JB and Youngjae hyung and we can’t interfere.”

 

Bam Bam wrapped his arms around the giant’s tall frame, holding tight.

“Let’s always tell each other the truth and not hide anything from each other okay Yugyeommie. No matter how much the truth hurts.”

“I promise Bammie,” as he kissed Bam Bam on the forehead.

“I love you Kim Yugyeom.”

“I love you too Kunpimook Bhuwakul.”

Both of them laughed.

“Your name is a mouthful Bams.”

“I know. That is what you get for dating an exotic creature.”

Yugyeom’s hand went slower, cupping Bam Bam’s ass.

“Is this exotic creature in the mood for a little rendezvous?”

“Yes. Make love to me.”

Yugyeom answered him by kissing him and carrying him to their room.

 


	96. One step away from…

Jackson got home after midnight. He spent the whole night talking to Mark and he felt like a whole weight was lifted from his heart and shoulders. It felt kind of settled but not really settled. Whatever it was, they were at a place where they can finally talk about their past without the other running away. It’s good. It’s a good start. Maybe this is the first step of mending things with Mark. Spending time with Mark like that made Jackson realize that deep down, he was still in love with Mark. Maybe not as much as he did before but that love was still there. Now it was up to him to decide what he wants to do with that revelation. 

 

Talking with Mark, finding out what happened then really opened up his eyes and mind about the whole thing. All this while he thought Mark walked out of him because he was sick of his dreams. But after listening to what Mark has to say, he realize, he was part of the reason as well. It started with him keeping his auditions a secret from Mark after one too many fights. Then it was him focusing so much in trying to write and compose music until he neglected the housework, always expecting that Mark was okay with picking up after him. He forgot that Mark himself was working towards his own dreams as well.

 

Nevertheless, Jackson felt happy because maybe he could finally just forget about the love he once had or still has for Mark and just focus on Jinyoung.  _ Yes. I should do that. I should just come clean to Jinyoung about everything. About my past relationship with Mark and move towards the future with him. That’s the right thing to do. How would Jinyoungie take it though? I mean after months and months of suspicion, will he take it the right way? Damn… I forgot about that. I’ve been denying it for so long and been convincing him that we are just platonic friends. I’ll take one step at a time. But what do I want to have with Mark? Have we really settle everything? I’ll figure this out. I always do. _

 

 

Jackson walks into the house only to find Jinyoung waiting for him in the dark.

“Hi boo. Why are you sitting in the dark?”  as he look for the light switch.

Jinyoung was sitting there, looking angry and all. Jackson knows that look very well. It is a look that he had grown accustomed with every time he fights with Jinyoung. Jackson groaned inwardly. Just when he thought he could have a nice conversation with Jinyoung. Something must had happened that made him that furious. Jinyoung pushes his phone towards Jackson’s face.

“Explain to me, why is there a picture of you in disguise or lack of disguise meeting with Mark hyung in a very secluded coffee shop while I was in a meeting?” 

Jackson take a look of his phone and realize it was a picture that the coffee shop owners took with them. They didn’t know who he is only that they remembered them from the time that they were students.

 

“Look. I can explain. It is not what you think it is,” Jackson trying to calm Jinyoung down.

Jinyoung stood up and threw his hands in the air. 

“What do you think I would think when I see this picture Jackson?!? YOU TELL ME!”

Jackson tried to put his thoughts into words. But it seems like his brain decided to lag on him at that very moment.

“WHAT THE FUCK JACKSON! YOU TOLD ME THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO AND I SEE A PICTURE LIKE THIS?!?”

“Look Jinyoung. We were there to talk okay and I finally…”

“FINALLY WHAT JACKSON?! FINALLY YOU REALIZE THAT YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM INSTEAD AFTER MONTHS AND MONTHS GOING ROUND MY BACK?!”

“WHAT THE HELL JINYOUNG! YOU ARE NOT LETTING ME SPEAK!”

“I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR LIES JACKSON!”

Jackson took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

“You know what. I am sick and tired of this. I wanted to explain you everything tonight but you are not even letting me say anything. Fuck it Jinyoung. You can cancel my schedules for the next week cause I am not doing shit,” Jackson turned to walk into their room.

 

“I am not done talking to you yet Jackson!” Jinyoung yelled.

Jackson came out with an overnight bag.

“I am done talking to you. I am going back home to cool down for a while. I might just say something that I might regret,” as he walks out the door.

“Like what Jackson? You want to go back to Mark?” 

Jackson glared at Jinyoung. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He was very close to say something he most probably will regret. He slammed the door.

 

Jinyoung found himself standing alone in their penthouse. It felt awfully quiet and big when he is alone in it.  _ What have I done? Fuck.  _ Jinyoung sat down on their sofa, trying to remember what they were arguing about. For some funny reason, he was unable to recall what they were talking about that led to Jackson leaving home. Jinyoung felt like he was on autopilot. He made arrangements to cancel Jackson’s schedule as he was sure that stubborn headed mule will not turn up to any schedule after this and he was sure he will be heading back to Hong Kong just as he said.  _ You stupid idiot! Why aren’t you fighting for me? Why aren’t you fighting for us? _ It was only after he had rearranged his schedule that Jinyoung found himself crying alone in the living room.

 

 

After a few days of not hearing any news from Jackson, Jinyoung got fed up. He decided to take a much needed rest back to his hometown in Busan. Jackson was not the only that can just packed up and leave. His reason that he gave JYP was that they both had family emergencies and needed to get back home. He apologize on Jackson’s behalf. Maybe this was good for them. Time out for the both of them to think what do they want.

 

_ Fuck you Jacks. You are not the only one feeling hurt here. I am too. You think you are the only one that can packed up and leave. Well, so can I. I can just drive myself back home unlike you that need to take a flight. _

 

 

Back home in Hong Kong, Ricky and Sophia Wang wondered what happened to their son. He locked himself in the room and not wanting to come out no matter how many times they knock on the door. But knowing their son, he will come out and talk to them once he is ready. The decided to just leave him be. They suspect it has something to do with Jinyoung since Jackson went all sour face when they ask him about his boyfriend. It wasn’t unusual for a couple to fight but for him to fly back home alone, it must have been a very big and ugly fight.

 

 

Jinyoung’s parents was also asking about Jackson as well, it had been sometime since he had last visited them.

“No eomma. He is visiting his family back home and I decided I wanted to visit you guys. I haven’t been back since forever.”

“Are you sure you guys are okay?”

“Yes eomma. Don’t you miss me?”

“Of course I miss my Jinyoungie.”

“Then spoil me eomma.”

“Yah… You are practically an adult Jinyoungie.”

“But I’ll always be your baby, eomma.”

His mother ruffled his hair. Jinyoung felt a eased. He was back home with his family. This is what he needed to get his mind off of Jackson.

 

Both Jackson and Jinyoung wondered if they did the right thing. But both of them knew that needed some time away from each other to cool down. Both of them are very vocal when they fight. They can also be very hot headed and that was a bad combination when they argue. A time out seems to be a good solution.

 

 

Mark on the other hand didn’t seem to be in a good condition. He was camping in his own apartment scrutinizing every bit of his conversation with JB. When he saw JB at home, he was sure that everything will be okay again. He was sure that they would make up and put this episode behind them. But when JB drop the bomb on him, he felt his world shattered. The one thing that he thought JB would never do, he did. Worse yet, it was with somebody he knows and holds dear in his heart. 

 

His apartment was a mess. He wasn’t eating properly. He couldn’t sleep.  He was a mess. He was unkempt. He didn’t care about anything. He wasn’t picking up any calls either and some of his project was on hold cause he could not focus to do anything. All he could remember was JB telling him that he slept with Youngjae. It was replaying in his mind over and over and over again. No matter how much he wanted to focus on the other things that they talked about, that part keeps coming back to haunt him,  _ “I slept with Youngjae.” _ It was as if his brain was on repeat. I slept with Youngjae I slept with Youngjae I slept with Youngjae. It was frustrating. He tried concentrating on JB’s apologies but it didn’t work. All he could hear and remember was  _ I slept with Youngjae. _

 

As bad as it seem, at least he only responded to Jackson’s kiss and nothing more. He didn’t cross that threshold. He didn’t cross that line. A line of no return. JB did.  _ Oh my god. JB slept with Youngjae. Sweet Youngjae. Oh my god. Was it a mutual thing? Can I forgive him for that? Can I forget about that? But he did look like he regretted it. Ughh… I can’t think. I can’t focus. When was the last time I slept? Fuck it. _ No matter how hurt he was feeling, He wanted to hear JB’s voice. But he wouldn’t cave in. He couldn’t cave in. He was still feeling hurt cause he couldn’t believe JB would do such a thing. Maybe it was a momentary weakness but to do that after they were fighting about infidelity or so called infidelity was a definite blow for Mark. He had to be strong. This was not something that he could forgive or forget easily. 

 

 

JB couldn’t sleep in their bed, in their room. He slept in the guest bedroom. Everything in their room reminded him of his sweet Mark. He really tried his best to not contact Mark but he faltered once and texted him that he missed him. But Mark didn’t reply him. That was understandable but boy did it hurt. It mother fucking hurt.  He did such a stupid mistake. Not only did he hurt Mark, he was sure he hurt Youngjae in a way. But he couldn’t bring himself to talk about it with Youngjae yet as he hasn’t even reconcile with himself over it. JB was throwing himself into his work. He focus on it. He was spending long hours in the office, only coming home late at night when he is too tired to think. He even tried to avoid Youngjae but that was impossible. So he did what he thought was best. He pretended that nothing happened that night. It would seem like Youngjae was doing the same thing. 

 

Youngjae didn’t tell Suzy what happened between him and JB. He was sure that she would make it her mission to stay with him and neglect her Min Ho cause that is the type of person that she is. A lovable selfless girl who would do anything for their friendship. He wasn’t going to be selfish this time after hindering her happiness for so long. He told himself he would suck it up and be strong in front of her. But when he needs someone to talk to, he know he has Bam Bam. He was really a good friend. Not only he not judge him, he lend his shoulders and ears for him to pour his heart and soul out. He only has Bam Bam to talk to and he sought his companionship when he feels suffocated with everything.

 

Only Yugyeom notices how awkward everything was at the moment. The only person he could talk to about this was to Bam Bam, his boyfriend. Bam Bam and Yugyeom was stuck in the middle of all this, whether they realize it or not. They were also affected by everything that happened in their little group of seven.


	97. This is how the cookie crumbles

Jackson came home after a week, just like he said. But to his surprise, he came home to an empty house. There was no signs of Jinyoung everywhere. Maybe it was for the best. They needed a timeout from each other. But during his week in Hong Kong, his mind alternates between Mark and Jinyoung. Mark, because he feels like they are finally taking the first step to settle things between them and for him to figure out his feelings for the elder. Jinyoung, because of their fight and also the feelings he has for him. His mind wasn’t less tangled in Hong Kong but it was a good change in scenery and his parents was around all the time which was great.

 

Jackson got a text message from JYP that Jinyoung will be taking two to three weeks more off from work to settle his “family emergency” and he would assign another manager for the time being. That was not unusual for Jackson to have another manager when Jinyoung isn’t around and he didn’t mind. He was sure that Jinyoung doesn’t have a “family emergency” cause if it’s true, he would at least let Jackson know even though they were fighting.  _ Maybe this is a good time for Jinyoung to cool down and maybe get rid of that green monster which has been hanging over him. Why can’t he just believe me that me and Mark are friends. Wait… Are me and Mark friends? Ugh… I shall figure it out soon enough I think. Maybe this is a good time for me to continue talking things out with Mark. Yes… That’s it. I shall take this time to talk to Mark without having to explain myself to Jinyoung all the time. _

 

 

Jackson decided to give Mark a call to see if he was up to talking more with him. It feels like the time they were getting to know each other and they could talk about everything and anything. Plus, the elder didn’t look so good the other time that they met up. In between his schedule, he decided to give Mark a call.

“Hi Yi En. How are you?” 

Mark had just fallen asleep after another sleepless night.

“Nkjlafdjnlfjgnafjuadnfkng.”

Jackson chuckled. He knew it was useless to talk to the elder like this. So he decided to put down the phone and text him instead.

**Ka Yee:** Have a nice day Yi En.

“Jackson, they are ready for you,” said his replacement manager.

“Thanks hyung.”

 

Jackson went on his day like any normal busy day for him. Going to all his pack schedules. Smiling and mingling. Being the happy pill a.k.a vitamin to those around him. He wasn’t going to let anything get him down today. His mind might be a bit muddled but he decided to not let him bother him for today. He just wanted one calm and peaceful day. He can not and will not let anything bring his day down. He will put his heart and soul into his work. After all, he is happiest when he is working.

 

It wasn’t like the first time that he and Jinyoung wasn’t around each other during his schedules. It happened a few times before and Jackson survived it. He wasn’t totally relying on Jinyoung. He just likes the fact that his manager is Jinyoung and also his boyfriend. Since they are fighting, he could still go on with his schedules. It’s just that it is the first time they are not together during his schedules because they are fighting with each other. That’s all. He didn’t like fighting with Jinyoung but it couldn’t be help since he wanted to talk to him about him and Mark but he was in a very aggressive offensive mode which made Jackson on an aggressive defensive mode.

 

 

Mark thank the heavens that he is a freelancer and he is able to work at his own pace and own time. He called the workshop that he wasn’t going into the office for a while as he wanted to avoid meeting JB. He was lucky that they were booked solid for the next six months for the furniture and all the designs had already been approved. With GD, not so lucky. He has to meet up with him soon and he was in no condition to work or focus. Other than that, maybe the only thing that he has to do is to do an overall check for Jackson’s concert. So he can afford to not do any work and risk botching them up. The downside of being a freelancer is when he doesn’t have any job, he was quite free with his time and that wasn’t a good thing at the moment as he can’t keep his mind occupied.

 

He really wanted to talk to Peniel but unfortunately even before he could tell his best friend anything, Peniel informed him via email that he was going on a long break to travel with his new boyfriend. Mark didn’t bother to finish reading the email that he had sent and didn’t want to dampen his spirits by telling him his problems. Peniel deserve to be happy and finally could take a break. He wasn’t going to make his best friend stay with him no matter how much he wanted him to. It wasn’t fair and he wouldn’t be able to stand seeing his best friend so happy when he was so miserable.  Selfish as it may sound, but that was what Mark was feeling.

 

Mark finally woke up at noon. He was groggy and confused. He wasn’t sure if he did pick up anybody’s call as he wasn’t tired as fuck and didn’t really care.  _ I might have taken a call but I cannot remember. Who cares. I don’t care. I don’t want to care. Just leave me alone whoever you are. _ Mark wasn’t surprised to see his phone’s battery dead. He decided to charge it just incase they was any emergency concerning JB. He then decided to take a hot bath while waiting for his phone to come alive again. Not that he really care but he decided he needed a bath to distract him. It was just something for him to do to pass the time. 

 

After his bath, he just put on his favourite sweatpants and one of JB’s t-shirt that he left in his apartment a long time ago. It was a worn down t-shirt that Mark had “stolen” from JB or more like he had worn it until it was in that condition. It was a t-shirt that Mark had taken secretly when they first started dating and haven’t started having sleepovers at each other’s place. Mark had told JB that he wanted a piece of JB with him at home. The younger relented and gave him his university t-shirt. Mark remembered how happy JB was when he wore that t-shirt in front of him and needless to say, they spend a lot of loving in and with that t-shirt.

 

Honestly, Mark was tired of crying but he can’t help it. Everytime he remembers something about JB, it will lead him back to remembering about JB sleeping with Youngjae and it would make him tear up all over again.  _ Fuck. I hate this. Stop it! Stop thinking about it! Stop thinking about JB! You need to clear your mind Mark Tuan Yi En! You need to pull yourself together! _ He had gotten quite a few text messages from clients and friends. He decided to send out emails to the clients. Friends, he can take his time to explain to them on a later date.  _ One at a time Mark. Take one thing at a time. You can do this. You’ve done it before. Just take things one day a time, one thing at a time. Now focus. Emails to client first. _

 

While going through his text, he notice a text from Jackson. It was really a simple text but it made him smile just a little. He was contemplating to reply him but decided against it as he wanted to send out emails first. God knows that he would be stuck texting the idol since the idol cannot not chat.  _ Maybe I’ll text him later. For now I need to channel all my focus on replying the emails. _ By the time he was done, he was hungry and decided to get takeaway as he knows he can’t concentrate long enough to cook. It was already night time and that would be his first meal of the day.

 

 

Youngjae was trying his very best to act as normal as possible. He was working as usual. He was still able to be in a meeting with the elder or even have discussions with him albeit with other people present, especially Yugyeom. It would seem like Yugyeom became a permanent fixture during his and JB’s meeting though sometimes Youngjae finds it irrelevant but he didn’t want to be the first one to point it out.  _ If JB hyung doesn’t want to be alone with me, I won’t push it. It is his right but god that hurts like crazy. _ He would just have to suck it up and act professional about it. He knew that JB doesn’t do things that is irrelevant. Maybe he has his reasons.

 

Of course no matter how professional he was acting, there were times he just wanted to slap some sense into his hyung a.k.a his boss. He wanted them to talk about what happened or at least get JB to acknowledge what happened so that they can  maybe resolve things or do something about it. What they were going to do, he don’t know or more like don’t really want to know but what has happened, happened. They just have to be adult about it. Maybe. If only Youngjae could gather enough courage to approach JB about it. But he was afraid that if he broach that subject with JB, JB would ask him to leave or just ignore it. As it is, JB had already sneaked out after that night. But he could see where JB was coming from. He was already in a happy and fulfilling relationship with Mark. Even though this was a lapse of judgement, it would still be an act of betrayal regardless the reason.  _ Oh god, I am the reason for this act of betrayal. Oh my god, what will Mark hyung think of me? Oh my god! What does Bam Bam even think of me?  _

 

Youngjae decided to give Bam Bam a call out of the blue as he had so many thoughts in his mind.

“Hello Otter hyung. Did you miss me?”

“Bams, what do you think of me?”

There was no hello or any sort of greeting. Youngjae said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Huh?”

“I said, what do you think about me, Bams?”

“Are you okay hyung?”

“Please answer me Bams.”

“I think you are the nicest and sweetest guy in this world who is so kind and mindful of other people, hyung.”

Youngjae sighs.

 

“Even after what I did?”

“Hyung, it is not your fault or anybody’s. It is just the circumstances.”

“But I can’t even have a proper conversation with JB hyung these days. I mean…”

“Hyung,” Bam Bam interrupted gently.

“Give it some time. Maybe JB hyung haven’t even reconcile with himself?” he adds.

“What have I done Bams?”

“You’ve done nothing wrong. Love is never wrong hyung.”

Youngjae kept quiet.

 

“Hyung? Regardless what happened, I am here for you. I know what it feels to be in your shoes. What happened has happened. If JB hyung doesn’t want to talk about it, then, regardless how hurt you feel, you just have to accept it.”

“I guess you are right Bams but I can’t help but feel so…”

“Hurt? Guilty? Every negative feelings you can think of?”

“Yes!”

“Give it some time hyung. For now, I would say, give JB hyung some space.”

They went on chatting about other things namely about Bam Bam’s life and gossips pertaining his job. It seems like he was able to distract Youngjae and even made him laugh. Bam Bam was sure he was feeling slightly better when he got off the phone with him.

 

 

Yugyeom went to pick Bam Bam up after work. It was rare for them to finish work at about the same time. They decided to make it into a dinner date and maybe some window shopping to keep their mind off of their hyungs but that seems highly impossible.

“Hey babe, how is work today?” Bam Bam looking at his boyfriend.

“Everything seems normal except that JB hyung insist that I join in, in every meeting that he has with Youngjae hyung even though I feel like I don’t need to be there. How about you sweetie?”

“It was okay. Youngjae hyung called me to ask me what do I think about him and things about JB hyung, as usual.”

“How is he?”

“Holding on I guess. Oh, there is another thing that I think seems weird as well Yugy baby.”

“What is it babe?”

“Well, it would seem like Jinyoung took an emergency leave, citing it as family emergency for a month so Jackson hyung was assigned another manager.”

“Isn’t that normal?”

“I guess so but shouldn’t Jackson hyung be with Jinyoung hyung in this time of need if it is a family emergency?”

“Maybe it was something minor so Jinyoung hyung asked Jackson hyung to continue with his schedules. I’m sure.”

“That’s true. I haven’t seen Mark hyung in a while. I wonder how is he.”

“Now that you mentioned it, I haven’t seen Mark hyung at the office too Bams.”

“For all you know he is busy with GD hyung. Remember that he had to miss our dinner the other day?”

“That’s true. Let’s forget all of them and concentrate on us.”

“I agree! What’s for dinner? Please don’t say fried rice baby, I want to eat something else.”

“Fine. What do you want to eat my Thai prince?”

Bam Bam giggled.

“Let’s eat some western food.”

“Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update... Was having a hard time arranging my ideas and then writing them out (:


	98. Falls apart

Even though JB puts on a brave front in the office, it was a whole different story when he is at home. It was drilled in his head by his father that he should always remain professional in the office no matter what is happening in your private life. So no matter how broken or shitty he was feeling inside, JB made sure that he got work done in the office. He made sure that he was attending meetings and making decisions as usual. He needed to look after  **M &J Inc** as well as he is responsible for the management of the company. Mark takes care of the creative side only.

 

On top of having to go to work as usual, he had to face Youngjae every single day. Though he feels like a dick but he wasn’t ready to talk about it with Youngjae or even face him alone yet. He feels too guilty. There was no way for him to not talk to the younger cause they work together. The only way he could think of to make things less awkward is to always have Yugyeom around. He knows it’s not fair but that was the only way for now.

 

JB knows that Youngjae would notice what he is doing but he hopes that the younger could understand where he is coming from. Not only does it hurts to see the younger, but to have that reminder that it was because he slept with the younger was the reason Mark left home was too painful to bear. It was as if it is a in-your-face reminder of the shittiest thing you could do to the love of your life haunting you all day every day. Yeah, so to say that JB was falling apart was an understatement.

 

 

JB was working out alone at home when his mother called him. He dreads picking up the call. He didn’t say anything yet to his parents as he still wants to work things out with Mark. He was sure that this was just a low point of their relationship but hopefully he can get it back to the high point again.

“Hi Ma.”

“Hi baby. How are you?”

“Busy as usual. How are you and dad?”

“We are fine. So, when are you and Mark dropping by? We missed you.”

“Sorry ma. We’ve been busy with our own things lately. Sorry about that.”

“You sure everything's okay?”

JB felt like he wanted to spill everything to his mother. It was as if she had an intuition about them that made her call him out of the blue. But he felt himself choking up having to tell his parents means it was the end. And that would mean he is admitting that it was his fault and he wasn’t ready to give Mark up without a fight.

“Yes ma. Everything is fine. Don’t worry.”

“Okay baby. Whatever you say. Drop by soon to see your old man and me.”

“Will do mama.”

“Take care baby. Say hi to Mark for us.”

“Okay mama. Bye!”

“Bye baby.”

 

JB felt so drained after that short call with his mother. After that night, he seems to stay far away from alcohol for the time being. It was a reminder that he fucked up because of it in the first place. He continued working out so that he was too tired to think and would just drift off to sleep right away. It was the best solution for now.

 

 

JB was glad to go overseas for meeting now. It was a good excuse for him to leave Seoul for a while and just immerse himself in another country. This time, he decided go to the meetings alone without Youngjae or Yugyeom. He thought it would be better for him to concentrate on the meetings as he trust Youngjae and Yugyeom to man the company while he is overseas. Another reason was, he didn’t have to directly interact with Youngjae. He could just interact with the younger via emails or text.

 

JB counts himself lucky that his company is doing well and other companies in other countries seems to be interested to learn about their technology or wants to work with him. So when this time he was told that he is needed to travel to a few places within the next few weeks, JB gladly agreed. He already informed Yugyeom and Youngjae that he won’t be needing them with him.

“Hyung, are you sure you don’t need me or Youngjae hyung with you this time?” asked Yugyeom.

“I’m sure. I’ll be gone for quite some time this time since I need to go to a few places. I think it’s better for you and Youngjae to help man the fort while I am away. I’m sure it would be easier for you guys to help me from here in the office anyway.”

“You sure hyung? I mean either one of us can join you from time to time?” said Youngjae.

“It’s okay. Better for both of you to be here,” said JB without meeting Yugyeom’s or Youngjae’s eyes.

“Okay. Whatever you say boss,” Yugyeom teased.

JB smirked, “Cheeky brat. You are just glad that you won’t be away from Bam Bam for long.”

Yugyeom chuckled, “Thank goodness.”

“I shall get everything ready for you then hyung. When are you leaving?” Youngjae asked.

“I’m leaving the day after tomorrow. Could you just email me the details Youngjae? I don’t think I’ll be in the office either tomorrow. Need to do some packing.”

“Okay hyung.”

Youngjae felt a sob got caught in his throat. 

 

 

Youngjae knew that JB was avoiding him but he didn’t expect it to hurt as much as he did. It was very obvious that he didn’t want to have any contact with him whatsoever. No matter how he looks at it, he knew what happened was a mistake but to be suddenly “ignore” the way he did was a bitter pill to swallow. It didn’t help that Suzy was now very busy with work and is often outstationed, which means that Youngjae is usually alone at home, left with his own thoughts, thoughts that tears him down over and over again about what happened.

 

It would be selfish of him to always take Bam Bam’s time away from Yugyeom when they have been busy lately. He knows that Yugyeom is always excited to spend his time with Bam Bam, especially when they have free time or at least the weekends off. It was a bit trickier to do that if JB needs them to retrieve whatever urgent document during the weekends when he is out of the country. It wasn’t always that Youngjae could help as JB might need to ask Yugyeom about legal details as well.

 

But Bam Bam seems to know when he is feeling down on the dumps without him needing to let him know, like today, when he called him out for coffee.

“Otter hyung, could please please please do me a big favour?”

Youngjae chuckled. It must be something that Yugyeom is not keen on doing and that is why Bam Bam resort to asking him.

“What do you want Bams?”

“Could you pretty please accompany me to this place to meet a certain supplier for my brand? I’ll love you forever!”

“Where is Yugyeom?” Youngjae teased.

Bam Bam starts complaining how Yugyeom didn’t want to go with him and that he was meeting up with his university friends to network all of a sudden. He went on about Yugyeom telling him at the last minute and all that.

“So you see hyung, Gyeommie just doesn’t want to accompany me so you are my last hope,” Bam Bam whining at him.

Youngjae giggled. He sometimes forget that Bam Bam was only a year younger than him cause he sometimes seems wise beyond his age with certain things like his love life and sometimes seems to be his age with things like now. 

“I’ll be happy to accompany you Bams. I need a distraction.”

Bam Bam gave him a sympathetic smile and gave his hand a squeeze.

“I’ll be fine Bams.”

“Okay, enough about you now it’s all about me,”Bam Bam teased.

It seems to do the trick as it had Youngjae laughing out loud in the coffee shop.

“Now, let’s go. You are making me late hyung.”

“Yah… Is this what you say after asking me for a favour?”

Bam Bam grins.

“Yes.”

Youngjae laughs again. It felt good to laugh after being so down.

 

So, he and Bam Bam took a taxi to meet up with one of his suppliers two hours away from Seoul. He wasn’t sure where they were heading to as he felt tired and fell asleep throughout the journey there. He only realize that they had arrived when he felt Bam Bam shaking him gently to wake him up. It was the most restful sleep he ever had for the past few weeks.

“Hyung, we are here.”

Youngjae rubs his eyes groggily and will himself to wake.

 

It was a fun experience. There were actually at a flower farm? A nursery? He wasn’t sure. All he knew, that they were at somewhere gorgeous. It seems like acres and acres fields of flowers stretches out in front of him. The air was filled with the subtle hints of the flower’s fragrance.  _ So, this is where Bammie get’s his scents for his products. Smells great. _

“Hyung!” Bam Bam called out to Youngjae.

“Coming!” Youngjae walking over to Bam Bam and the owners of the place.

It was fun helping Bam Bam to choose and customize the new scents for his up and coming products. It was helping him to keep his mind away JB. If Bam Bam planned all this just to help to distract him, he was blessed to have a good friend in this Thai boy. He was grateful that the younger stuck with him even though he made such a big blunder. Not only he was there to be his shoulder to cry on, he was also a rock to help him get through this.

 

After choosing his scents, Bam Bam made Youngjae be his photographer for an impromptu photo shoot among the fields of flower. The owners didn’t mind and even guided them through the fields.

“Hyung, take a picture of me here!”

Youngjae obliged. It was kind of fun. In return, Bam Bam was making him to all sorts of poses, involving him with his impromptu shoots. As much as Youngjae didn’t want to admit it, it was kind of fun and the fields was beautiful. He even made sure to take a selfie with the flowers just to make Suzy jealous.

“Hyung, let’s take a selfie together and send it to Gyeommie to show him what he is missing,” Bam Bam calling him over to him.

Youngjae smiled and join him. They were taking several shots to make it into a collage to make the gentle giant jealous.

 

On the ride back, Youngjae slipped his hand into Bam Bam’s.

“Thanks Bams.”

Bam Bam smiled and acted ignorant.

“For what? I should thank you instead for accompanying me here.”

Youngjae smiled and just nudged Bam Bam’s shoulder.

“Treat me to Thai food and I call it even,” Bam Bam adds.

“Deal.”

Youngjae felt lighthearted on his way back. This might be the most uplifting trip he had in some time after what happened. Whatever it was, he felt better. No words needed. Just some time out and getting in touch with nature was something he needed. Food for the soul so to speak. It helped him to think clearer and maybe then, he can settle things with JB. For now, maybe maintaining a distance was better.

 

 

Jinyoung was actually enjoying his time out time from Jackson. It’s not like he asked for it but it seems like it was the best option at the moment for both of them to cool down though Jinyoung still thinks it was justified of him to be angry. But not angry enough for him to break things off with him. After all, they had been together for a long time. Maybe he should have listened to what Jackson was trying to tell him but he was just hurt and disappointed in the idol. He was sure he was worth more than an angry response instead of a calm explanation. But maybe it was his fault as well cause he shouted at him first. But nevertheless, this was a well deserved rest and maybe time out.

 

But he couldn’t help but think, was Mark that important to Jackson that he was willing to throw away their relationship?  _ Oh God, was he cheating on me all this time ever since he met Mark again? I even agreed for them to be in the MV’s together. Did I give them the perfect opportunity to cheat? Oh my god. _ Jinyoung pushed those thoughts out from his mind. He was sure that Jackson didn’t cheat, did he?  _ Well, we still have sex every chance we get. I don’t feel like it was lacking in any way. It is still passionate. If he didn’t cheat, what are they? Should I have just listened to him? But, what if he is lying? Does JB hyung knows? Oh my god. _

 

Jinyoung takes a deep breath.  _ Come on Jinyoung. Don’t over think things. This is not like you. Take this month break to think things thoroughly, to gather your thoughts and words. We will need to talk things through when I go back home. _ Jinyoung feels himself calming down. He was after all the more level headed one in the relationship. He was keeping tabs on Jackson’s activities. Even though he wasn’t there, he made sure that his schedules runs smoothly with the help of the temporary manager.  _ I wonder if he is missing me? _


	99. Talk to me

Jackson decided to to talk to Mark some more about their broken relationship. It seems to be the right time for them to finally sort things out. Okay, maybe it’s more for him but whatever it was, at least he can talk to Mark calmly about their past. And it would seem like he had a day off from his busy schedule, he decided to give Mark a call.

“Hello? Yi En?”

“Kjnbfslbfdlknfoi.”

Jackson chuckled. That is the Mark he remembered. The one that is not a morning person unlike him.

“Time for you to wake up Yi En. Breakfast is calling you.”

Jackson got a shock of his life when he heard Mark’s voice hoarse not from waking up but suspiciously from crying.

“What the fuck Ka Yee. I just fell asleep.”

“Hey, you okay?”

Mark kept quiet. No matter how long the time has pass, Jackson could still tell when he is feeling upset or sad. The younger could still tell apart his moods. Mark immediately broke down again. Jackson could hear him sobbing.

 

“Yi En? Are you okay? Baby?”

Mark for some reason shook his head while trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes. He forgot that he was alone at his apartment.

“No.”

“Where is JB hyung? Do you want me to call him for you?”

“No! Don’t.”

Jackson was left a bit confused. This was so not like him to not want JB.

“Baby? Did something happened?”

Mark started sobbing again.  _ God. Why can’t I stop crying? I miss JB so damn much. _

 

“Yi En. Where are you? Are you at home? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Talk to me.”

“I’m at my old apartment and no, I’m not okay, Ka Yee. I wish I’m not here right now.”

“Yi En, give me your address and I’ll be there soon.”

“It’s okay Ka Yee. You got work to do. Don’t mind me.”

“Yi En,” Jackson said firmly.

“Ka Yee, I’m okay.”

“Yi En, we both know that is a lie. Send me your location and I’ll be there soon. I don’t have work today and no, Jinyoung is back home, visiting his family. Now stop being the stubborn ass that we both know that you are and send me your location.”

 

“Fine. While you are at it…”

Jackson cuts him off mid sentence.

“I know. Don’t forget to get your favourite porridge and dumplings. Your favourite comfort food. I remembered Yi En. Now at least go take a shower so that I am not greeted by a stinky Mark. Plus, it’ll make you feel better even if you are in a crappy mood.”

That made Mark smile just a little.

“Thank you Ka Yee.”

Jackson chuckled. It felt like they were in university all over again.

“Anytime. Now go. I’ll see you soon baby.”

It would seem like the term of endearment came out automatically. It was something Jackson had always called Mark whenever he is upset about something. Jackson wasn’t sure if Mark noticed it but he himself noticed it.

 

 

Mark dragged himself to the bathroom and stood under the hot shower for a few minutes. He was sure he looked terrible with his red and puffy eyes and snotty nose. Even though he didn’t have enough sleep, he felt a bit better being under the hot shower. Jackson was right, it made his crappy mood slightly better. He tried to make his eyes not as red and not as puffy as much as he could. Not that he really care but he didn’t feel like explaining himself. After coming out from the shower, he put on fresh clothes and decided to tidy up a bit. Just a little bit. He really didn’t feel like doing anything.

 

About half an hour later, Jackson was knocking on his door with his favourite comfort food. As soon as Mark opened the door, Jackson walked in and started talking about the food and bringing it to the living room.

“I got you your favourite chicken porridge and that yutiau that you love and also I go both the fried and steamed dumplings as I am not sure which do you feel like having. On top of that, I bought fresh soya and also coffee. In case you are still hungry, there are fried noodles.”

Jackson sat down and then turned to look at Mark. Yups, he could see that Mark is upset about something. He then opened his arms. Mark felt himself tearing up and walked into his arms, feeling Jackson wrapping him in his embrace. Mark started sobbing.

“Shhhhh… You are okay baby. Everything will be alright.”

Jackson rub Mark’s back soothingly, trying to calm him down. Mark wasn’t sure how long he was crying in Jackson’s arms but it felt good being held at a time like this. After a while, when Jackson felt like Mark was calm enough he kissed him on the head.

“How about we eat now as the food is getting cold?”

Mark nods and pushed himself away from Jackson slowly.

“Thank you Ka Yee.”

“No problem. Eat first, talk later.”

 

They ate quietly. Jackson didn’t want to push Mark into saying anything. After all, he had finally calmed down. Whatever that is happening in him must have been so heavy that he would just break down in front of him. Knowing Mark, he wasn’t somebody who would tell people his problems until it was too much to bear or until he can no longer hold it in anymore. Jackson decided that if Mark wants to talk about it, he would open up to him. If not, he will just talk to him about their relationship or past relationship, which was the objective in the first place.

 

After eating, Jackson got a bit surprised when Mark lay down his head on his lap. He didn’t say anything or ask permission, he just did that. Jackson smiled and thread his fingers in the elder’s hair, slightly massaging his scalp. It was something that Mark would always do when he was upset. Jackson was used to this when they were together. Jackson felt happy that Mark did that to him. It felt like old times. He knew that, after a while, it would be safe for him to ask Mark what was wrong with him. He continued playing with his hair a while.

 

“Hey, Yi En.”

Mark turned to look at Jackson before facing Jackson’s stomach. Jackson chuckled and bent down slightly to kiss him on the temple. He knew that Mark was seeking for comfort. Something he had seen before. Jackson rub his back.

“Yi En? Baby? Talk to me.”

Mark shook his head and he could feel fresh tears threatening to fall. Jackson use his thumb to wipe it away.

“Okay. Can I switch on the TV?”

Mark nods. Jackson starts humming and slowly he could feel Mark relaxing. His body doesn’t feel as stiff. Jackson knew that it wasn’t time for him to talk about their past relationship. Maybe later. For now, Mark needs soothing. After a while, Jackson could hear soft snores coming from his lap. When he looked down, he could see Mark sleeping. It looked like he really needed it. Jackson smiled and begin to look for something to watch on TV while he continues stroking his hair.

 

Mark knew it was unfair of him but when Jackson called him, he knew he didn’t really want to be alone. At least Jackson knows him and knows when to leave him alone. It helped when he offered to get him his comfort food. He couldn’t help but let Jackson pamper him a little as soon as he arrived to his house. Feeling a warm pair of hands round his body, trying to sooth him was what he needed. Everything was what he needed. When he lay his head on Jackson’s lap, the younger didn’t even try to move him. He just lets him be, just like the old times and Mark was grateful for that. When he heard Jackson humming some song, he could feel himself getting tired and mind you, he was really tired after being unable to sleep for quite some time. Mark didn’t even realize when he had fallen asleep. All he knew was that he was feeling comfortable and warm. He felt safe. He didn’t even flinched when Jackson called him baby or freely gave him kisses. He knew that it was the way the younger was trying to sooth him. Something that he had done in the past.

 

Jackson didn’t even realize when he had fallen asleep. One minute he remembered he was watching the series Goblin on TV and then the next, he was asleep but his hands never stopped moving. He woke up when he felt movement from the elder on his lap. He peered down at the elder and saw Mark rubbing his eyes. He took a peek at his watch and realize that they were asleep for at least 4 hours but it was a very restful sleep in Jackson’s opinion. It didn’t look like the elder wanted to wake up which made Jackson chuckled.

 

“Hey, Yi En. How about sleeping on your bed? It’s more comfortable,” Jackson whispered.

Mark looked up and him and closed his eyes once more. Jackson chuckled.

“Yah… Yi En! I saw that! Wake up!”

Mark broke up in a small smile and shakes his head. Jackson couldn’t help but kiss his head.

“Feeling better?”

“Just a little bit I guess. Thanks for your lap.”

“Would you like to get off of it now?”

Mark shakes his head. Jackson sighs but chuckled. Just like in the past. Mark would be clingy when he is upset.

“How about lunch? I’m getting a bit hungry.”

“Order anything. I don’t want to go out Ka Yee.”

“Okay,” as he takes out his phone and began scrolling down the food app. 

 

 

After a few hits and misses, Jackson finally got what he and Mark wanted to eat. Mark continued lying on his lap but he had now turned the other way so that he could watch TV while Jackson plays with his earlobe and earrings.

“How about you get me or let me get something to drink?”

Mark reluctantly got up and let Jackson get some bottled water from the fridge before planting his head on his lap as soon as Jackson sits down. Jackson coaxes Mark to drink some water before letting him lay on his lap. He was sure the elder is dehydrated from crying. They just sat there not saying anything while waiting for their food. It didn’t take long for it to arrived and Mark decided that he would pay and get the food. After setting everything in front of them, Mark didn’t feel like eating. Jackson had to coax him to eat as well.

 

“Come on Yi En. You are getting thinner. You need to eat something.”

Mark shakes his head. He felt like just curling into a ball and lie there on the sofa next to Jackson. Jackson scoops some rice.

“Come on baby. Eat something. Don’t want you to fall sick.”

Mark shakes his head.

“Just one bite baby. Please. Come on Yi En. You are the one who is always telling to take care of myself. Look who is doing the opposite.”

Mark slowly takes a bite of the rice. Jackson felt a small victory. After that, whatever Jackson gives to Mark, he would eat it. He would only eat it if Jackson is feeding him. It didn’t matter to Jackson. He didn’t mind feeding Mark and himself at the same time. It was a win-win situation. He is able to eat his lunch and Mark is eating. After they were done with lunch, Mark just lay down on Jackson’s lap again.

 

 

“Yi En, want to talk about it?”

Mark shakes his head but turns towards Jackson’s stomach again.

“I’m sorry for being like this Ka Yee.”

Jackson smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

“It’s okay. You are hurting for don’t know what reason. I’m here okay.”

Mark nods and fresh tears starts again. Jackson chuckled and wipe his tears and runny nose with tissue.

 

“Awww, baby. What’s wrong?”

Mark took a deep breath.

“I told JB about us.”

Jackson felt himself froze. He didn’t expect to hear that from Mark.

“W-wh-w-what?!?”

“I told JB about us before. I didn’t want to keep it from him and I thought it was the right time.”

“Oh. Okay. then?”

Mark started crying. He hates himself for being this way.

 

“We fought and he left the house that night.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Jackson holding him tight.

“He ended up drinking and and and…”

“And what Yi En?”

“H-h-he s-s-slept w-with Y-y-youngjae,” and that was enough to make Mark sob again.

“What?!” 

Jackson could feel himself getting angry. He couldn’t believe it.  _  How could JB do this to my Yi En. What was he thinking? Wait… Was it intentional? But that is not the point. _

“Baby, what happened?”

Mark took some time to calm down before spilling everything to Jackson. It made Jackson sympathize with JB. He understood why it happened but he also understood why Mark was feeling hurt.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry that things turned out this way.”

“I know it was a mistake but I can’t help but to feel hurt about it.”

“You have every right to but don’t you want to hear what he has to say?”

“I don’t know Ka Yee. I can’t think right now. I can’t sleep when I remember about him and Youngjae. Poor Youngjae, caught up in the middle of all this.”

Jackson kept quiet and continues stroking his hair. Now it felt like it is partly his fault. If only they didn’t meet again but then, he wouldn’t be able to see his Mark again. It was both a blessing and a curse. When it seemed like Mark didn’t want to talk again, Jackson let’s him be and they continued watching whatever was on TV.


	100. What do you think about me?

Youngjae tried not to be so affected by JB but the younger can’t help but feel hurt. At the same time, he was thinking about Mark. He was sure that Mark knows about what happened as he notice that the elder hasn’t been going over to the office at all. Not only that, he received reports from  **M &J Inc** staffs that Mark was on leave indefinitely but that wasn’t a problem as there was a lot of pending jobs that only need to be made. Most designs or at least all the designs that were agreed by both him and the clients was on the waiting list. So if they don’t have any more new orders, they would still be busy to finish up the orders that was pending.

 

Youngjae wondered if it was a good idea for him to talk to Mark. Just to clear things out. But, is he ready to hear what the elder has to say? Is the elder ready to hear what he wants to say? Is he sure of what he wants to tell the elder? There is a whole lot of possibilities. Is it selfish of him to say that he wished that he is with JB? Is it selfish to want the guy of your dreams to fall in love with you? Even after what had happened? Youngjae wonders how deep is the mess that he had gotten into. But is he ready to hear what JB has to say about them? Even though he knows that it most probably will break his heart?  _ Ugh… I hate this feeling of restlessness. I hate not being able to work things out at the moment. I just hate everything. Will it be so bad if I talk to Mark hyung about this? But what will I say? Is he willing to hear what I want to say? I just don’t know what to do. Ugh…  _

 

Youngjae took the time that JB wasn’t around in the office to sort out his life, kind of sort of.  He was able to concentrate on work without having to think about the elder being uncomfortable around him or he being uncomfortable with him. It was kind of a blessing in disguise. He was sure Yugyeom knows about their predicament via Bam Bam but he was thankful that the younger never said anything. But he wonders what the younger thought of him. Should he try and tread those waters?

 

 

“Hello Youngjae hyung. I got the documents ready. Everything is okay for JB hyung to get the other party to sign. I just need you to go through it one last time before I email him,” as Yugyeom place the documents in front of Youngjae, pulling him out of his own thoughts.

Youngjae takes it and looks at Yugyeom.

“What do you think about me Yugy?”

“Think about you about what?”

Youngjae was sure that Yugyeom was being cautious.

“I’m sure Bam Bam told you what happened right?”

Yugyeom kept quiet but he nods. He really didn’t want to be pulled into their situation.

“So, what do you think about me?”

 

Yugyeom takes a deep breath. He knows that he has to be honest. He had known both JB and him for a long time and he was there when he saw JB falling in love with Mark. Heck, he was even there when he knew Youngjae falling in love with JB. He just never said anything about it. It wasn’t his place to say anything if Youngjae himself didn’t want to share that little secret with him. Now it is as if he is being forced to acknowledge everything.

 

Yugyeom takes a deep breath again.

“Honestly hyung?”

Youngjae nods. He felt himself feeling a bit afraid. This would be the first time he and Yugyeom acknowledging this mess that he had gotten into.

“Okay. Honestly, I knew for a long time that you were in love with JB hyung.”

“W-w-what? W-when?” Youngjae spluttered.

This was the first time he heard it from the younger. He had never mention anything in university. Yugyeom sighs. He thought he could keep that from him like forever.

“Ever since uni hyung. Ever since we met JB hyung who sits on the social chair of the entrepreneur club. Ever since forever.”

“You never mention anything Yugy.”

“I figure it wasn’t my place to say and who was I to bring it up if you wanted to keep it to yourself, hyung. I wasn’t doing it on purpose but if you had wanted me to know, you would have told me a long time ago.”

Youngjae kept quiet. Yugyeom has a point.

 

“But, when Mark hyung came along, I thought that you finally gave up. But, sometimes I do notice that it seems like you still carried a torch for JB hyung but you never did anything, so I just kept it to myself.”

“Then Bam Bam…”

“He told me things but I just play dumb. Don’t tell him that okay. I just didn’t want to get in the middle of everything.”

“Then you notice that me and JB hyung…”

“Duh… It was so obvious and I know when I’m being there on purpose even though I have nothing to do with it. I know hyung. I just pretended. Who was I to point out the obvious? It would have made things even more awkward than it is.”

“Then…”

 

Yugyeom was getting a bit frustrated. He wasn’t sure what Youngjae wanted to hear from him. He really didn’t want to know what was happening and he was happy to be in his own little bubble with Bam Bam updating him. He didn’t want to be pulled into this like this.

“Hyung. Look. I really didn’t wanted to get involved in this drama. But you just had to ask me,” Yugyeom sighs.

Youngjae kept quiet. Now he wonders if it was for his own selfish reasons that he asked Yugyeom.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Yugyeom pulled a seat and sat right in front of Youngjae. He knows that his friend is hurting and he deserves total honesty from him, as a friend.

“Look. I’ve known you and JB hyung for a long time. We go a long way back. We met Mark hyung at the same time. Hell, he is one of the nicest person I know. So are you but you can’t deny the fact that JB hyung had never been as happy as he is until he met Mark hyung. I know everything happened is not totally your fault BUT I can’t help but think at times that, all this could be prevented IF only YOU were strong enough to resist JB hyung. BUT, at the same time, I could understand why you did what you did. BUT nevertheless, it doesn’t justify anything. I know you must feel even worst than you can feel at the moment and thankfully, you have someone like Bam Bam to talk to. But honestly hyung, I don’t know what you want or wish to know when you ask what I think about you. It is as if you wanted to make yourself feel better about what happened. I still think you are the nicest person in the whole wide world but also a nice person who made a big mistake. A mistake so big that he is feeling so guilty that he doesn’t know how to fix it.”

Yugyeom could see Youngjae wiping tears from his eyes. He felt a bit bad but everything just came out when Youngjae ask him that question. He went round the table to give his old friend a hug.

 

“I’m sorry Yugy for putting you on the spot.”

“It’s okay hyung. I know you are hurting. JB hyung is hurting and I’m sure Mark hyung is hurting too but what is done is done. You can’t turn back time. Sometimes I blame myself for not being there with you guys that night but there is nothing that I can do. The point is to move forward.”

Youngjae nods. It was at times like this he notice how mature this gentle giant can be. He is honest to the core and that is what makes him a good friend, boyfriend and also lawyer.

 

“What should I do Yugy?”

“For now? It doesn’t seem like JB hyung wants to talk about it.

“But…”

“Hyung, he has more to lose at the moment don’t you think? I know it’s harsh for me to say that but that’s the truth. I think he is still trying to grasp what happened and he could lose Mark hyung forever if he doesn’t handle things right. Not only that, you are one of his good friends and colleague as well. Knowing him, he must be taking all of that into consideration before taking a step in fixing whatever this is. So, even though it’s painful, I think the only thing you can do now is to wait till JB hyung is ready to talk about it with you. Don’t you think?”

Youngjae felt fresh tears running down his face. Yugyeom has a point. It’s painful to hear that but he has a very valid point.

“Yeah. Thanks Yugyeommie. Thanks for not judging me even though I fucked up.”

“Hey, things happened. It’s not fair to say only you were at fault, hyung. I’m sure that there is a whole lot more that factors in this mess up. You just happened to be a part of it.”

“Spoken like a true lawyer,” Youngjae grins.

Yugyeom ruffled Youngjae’s hair just to tease him.

“Yah… Kim Yugyeom! My hair!”

Yugyeom laughed.

“I think the problem would be your red and blotchy and puffy eyes and face at the moment hyung. Your hair is the least of your worries,” Yugyeom teased.

“Yah!”

 

 

Yugyeom left his room after making sure he went to the washroom to wash his face and to look all prim and proper again. Even though it hurts to hear all that from him, he was grateful that Yugyeom was honest with him.  _  He is right. JB hyung has more on his plate at the moment than me. No matter how bad I am feeling right now, he must feel hundred times worse. I just have to suck it in and TRY to be patient about this. Everything is still raw. _

 

Yugyeom was waiting for Youngjae when they finished work.

“What are you doing here Yugyeommie? You don’t have to babysit me okay. I’m fine. Kind of sort of. I won’t do anything stupid or crazy.”

“That I know hyung but I have strict instructions from my boyfriend that you are joining us for dinner and then you have to suffer with me while Bammie shops.”

“Why do I have to suffer with you Gyeommie? He wants to shop WITH YOU,” Youngjae whined.

“Hyung, he wants to have dinner with you AND you might as well join us shopping cause you love me and is willing to suffer with me,” Yugyeom pleading his case.

“But why?” Youngjae continue whining.

“Come on hyung. Please?”

“Only if you are buying dinner and we can go karaoke later in your expense.”

“Blackmail!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

“But you love me and wants to cheer me up right Yugyeommie?”

Youngjae try to imitate Bam Bam in fluttering his eyes at the gentle giant.

“Yah… Your face! That only works with Bammie,” Yugyeom grumbled.

“Thank you Yugyeommie. Hey, you are making me be a lamp post. The least you can do is buy me dinner for making me look at you guys being all lovey dovey while I mend this broken heart of mine.”

“Still, blackmail!”

Youngjae laughed. It felt good to laugh with Yugyeom even in that circumstances.

 

Yugyeom and Youngjae went to pick Bam Bam up from wherever he was before deciding on what to eat. The stylist was being very fickle and he couldn’t decided on what he wants to eat.

“Come on Bams. I’m hungry!” Youngjae whined.

“Ugh, broken heart people can be so naggy,” Bam Bam teased.

“This broken heart person has his heart is even more crushed by your boyfriend’s honesty okay.”

Bam Bam turned to look at Yugyeom.

“What did you say to our Otter hyung?”

Yugyeom groaned. He should have known that Youngjae would throw him under the bus at times like this. He glared at Youngjae.

“Sorry Gyeommie but I’m really hungry and your boyfriend is not making it easier after the session we had just now.”

Yugyeom groaned again. He was being damn honest and he was sure he did hurt Youngjae with his honesty but it had to be done.

“I’ll tell you AFTER you tell me where we are eating, baby.”

Yugyeom giving Bam Bam his best aegyo.

“Fine. We are having western food in Gangnam and you are paying since you are keeping secrets with Youngjae hyung from me.”

“Yah! Choi Youngjae!”

Youngjae laughed and laughed and laughed. Somehow, it made Yugyeom and Bam Bam feel better to see their sunshine otter hyung laughing like that, even though it is at Yugyeom’s expense.

 

After ordering, Yugyeom went on to tell Bam Bam about his conversation with Youngjae that afternoon. It was just confirming what Bam Bam has been telling him all this while. He left out the part about him knowing about Youngjae’s crush on JB like forever etc. Youngjae doesn’t mind. He didn’t want to get his friend in even more trouble and honestly, he didn’t really want Bam Bam to know what he and Yugyeom was discussing.

“That’s all baby. That’s all I said when Youngjae hyung ask me what do I think about him,” Yugyeom acting all cutesy with Bam Bam.

“Fine. He is already hurting so you better not be too brutally honest with him okay? Our hyung is in a fragile condition right now.”

Yugyeom nods. Bam Bam leans in and gives him a kiss. Youngjae cannot help but be jealous at their relationship. But he was grateful that the two of them was looking out for him even though he fucked up.

 

They continued talking about nonsense until their food arrive. After they were done with dinner, both Yugyeom and Youngjae tried not to say anything while Bam Bam is shopping. They know how long it takes him just to decide on one item but to have a moody Bam Bam while shopping, that was a big no no. Youngjae and Yugyeom tried their best to look enthusiastic about every item that Bam Bam was showing them. They actually had fun when he make them try on things and needless to say, they end up purchasing a few items.

 

 

After shopping, they went for karaoke, as promised by Yugyeom to Youngjae. Bam Bam didn’t mind as he likes listening to Youngjae sing. But this time, Bam Bam and Yugyeom cannot help but feel Youngjae’s pain while he was singing. Bam Bam could even feel himself tearing up. Youngjae feels himself getting lost in the song. It really describes what he is feeling but he can’t bring himself to actually say it to JB in person.

_... _ _ We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old _

_ Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know _

_ But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone _

_ Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow _

 

_ You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain _

_ Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is not an early update. It's just that I realize I actually posted chapter 96 twice (before rectifying it) and that messed up my counting cause I usually update two chapters at a time and always in even numbers. So, when I saw that I updated till chapter 99, it was kind of bothering me so I decided to update one more chapter today to make it an even 100. Weird I know (: 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this or maybe not enjoy this chapter. After this chapter, I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story but rest assured that I am still in the process of writing it. 
> 
> I know the last few chapters aren't very rosy and the cookie is still crumbling but I guess I can blame it on Sam Smith for my ideas. His new song came out and I've been listening to it and his older songs and I love it. Some has very sad lyrics and you could say it inspired this chapter to a certain extent.
> 
> The song that Youngjae is singing in this chapter is by Sam Smith- Leave Your Lover.


	101. Talking about our past

Mark had fallen asleep again while Jackson continues watching dramas on netflix. He continued stroking his hair while the elder sleeps. He looked so tired. There were dark circles under his eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder just a little about Jinyoung. Was he sleeping well? He hoped he was resting well and having fun with his family. He then turned to look at Mark again. He must have felt so broken and hurt when he found out what happened between JB and Youngjae and that got him thinking about his situation with Mark. Maybe he didn’t sleep with Mark but it must have hurt Jinyoung as well. Whatever it is, Jackson knows he needs to settle one thing at a time. 

 

Jackson looks at the time and it was around 8.00pm. No wonder he was feeling hungry. He didn’t want to wake the elder up so he took the liberty to order them some dinner. He was sure that the fridge was empty. Mark must have been so tired that when Jackson put a pillow under his head as he need to stretch, the elder didn’t even move. Jackson went to take a blanket for him. He decided to walk around the modest apartment just to stretch his legs. He could see that every inch of it was filled with JB in a sense. The elder must be missing JB so much but at the same time feeling hurt. It was a double edge sword for the elder at the moment. He decided to help Mark tidy up the place just a little while he slept. 

 

Jackson rolled up his sleeves and took a look around.

“First things first, let’s clean the kitchen first,” muttering to himself.

Jackson helped wash all the dishes in the sink and to tie up all the rubbish that was accumulated. After that he helped clean the bathroom before attacking the living room. He was in the midst of sweeping everything when the doorbell rang, signalling that the food arrived. Mark didn’t even stir in his sleep. Jackson smiled but at the same time he felt sad.  _ All this happened because of me. He is hurting because of me. _ He took the food and place it on the table in the living room before trying to wake Mark up.

 

 

“Baby, time to wake up. Dinner time.”

Mark opened his eyes to see a sweaty Jackson, a cleared house and food on the table before hiding under the covers. He was tearing up again so he hid under the blanket. Jackson chuckled before pulling the blanket.

“You big baby. Let’s eat something. You’ll feel better okay.”

After coaxing the elder, Mark finally came out of his blanket and sat up.  Jackson was feeding him again. He felt slightly better.

“Want me to prepare the bath for you?”

Mark nods. Jackson kissed his head before heading towards the bathroom. Mark curled up in the blanket again. He must have fallen asleep again cause he heard Jackson calling him and shaking him gently.

“Aigooo, let’s get you to the bathroom.”

Mark just wrapped his arms around Jackson and it shocked him just a little. Jackson carried him up and to the bathroom.

 

Jackson was right, Mark felt so much better soaking in the tub. He must have felt better after all the sleep he was having the whole day. After his bath, he found Jackson resting on the sofa. He ruffled Jackson’s hair and he woke up. He link his fingers with the elder.

“How you feeling?”

“Much better. Thanks Ka Yee. Sorry.”

“Hey, what are friends for.”

Mark smiled and squeeze his hand. He pulls Jackson, signalling him to follow him. Jackson stood up and followed the elder. Mark pulled him into bed with him. Jackson was a bit surprised.

“I just miss having somebody hug me in bed.”

Jackson nods and kissed his forehead.

 

 

There they were, lying on the bed. Jackson was sure that Mark was thinking about JB. 

“Where is Jinyoungie?” Mark asked.

“Well, he is back home in Busan with his family. We had a fight.”

“What happened?”

“Errr… He saw the picture of us at the coffeeshop and he flipped.”

“Why?”

Jackson felt that it was the right time to tell him about what happened between him and Jinyoung.

“I know it’s not your fault and it’s all mine okay. So you don’t have to say anything.”

“It’s all your stupid fault Ka Yee,” Mark said half heartedly.

“I know Yi En but…”

“But what?”

Jackson turned to look at Mark.

“Can we talk about us?”

“What about us?”

Jackson took a deep breath. 

“Do you ever think about what happened? Do you think we can go back to how we were?”

Mark stopped and think for a while. Never did he ever think that they would be having this conversation. There must be a reason for all this.

“Honestly, no.”

 

Jackson felt a stab in his heart. He must admit it hurt but he wasn’t surprised after how it ended for them.

“Thanks for being so gentle with me,” Jackson joked even though he was hurt.

“I mean, come on Ka Yee. Do you think we could ever go back to how we were?”

Jackson kept quiet. He honestly thought they could. The shared kisses and the shared moments.

“We kind of walked away from each other and I had to get away from here just to forget you.”

“Didn’t you feel anything when you saw me again Yi En?”

“All I felt was all the pain I felt when I walked out the door Ka Yee. It made me remembered everything that I was feeling and thinking before wondering why am I seeing you again.”

“But don’t you think we have gone past that?”

Mark cupped his face.

“Ka Yee…”

“It’s just that, we had so many regrets don’t you think baby?”

Mark nods and leans against Jackson’s forehead.

“But, don’t you think everything worked out even though we didn’t worked out?”

Mark has a point. He takes a deep breath.

“Don’t you think that what you or me are holding on was all the what if’s that was never answered?” Mark looking at Jackson.

“But don’t you want to know or answer all those what if’s?”

“In whose expense Ka Yee? Jinyoung’s? JB’s?”

“Don’t you think that we have something here right now, Yi En?”

“I don’t know. I can’t think straight at the moment.”

They both kept quiet and hold on to each other.

 

“Do you regret the path you took Yi En?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Do you?”

Jackson thought for a while before shaking his head.

“But, whenever I see you, I feel all the love that I felt before and it all comes rushing back. Whenever you are happy, I feel happy. Whenever you are sad like now, my heart hurts for you.”

“But…”

“I’m sure I am still in love with you, Yi En.”

“Then what about Jinyoung?”

Jackson kept quiet. 

“Honestly, when I see you with him, it’s the happiest you have ever been. I can see the love you have for him and him for you.”

“But…”

Mark shakes his head.

“Ka Yee, I think you are only thinking what you think you feel about me because you regret how things ended between us. Don’t you think?”

“But I know I love you Yi En. I know that I do. I want so many things for you.”

“Isn’t it the same with Jinyoung? Close your eyes. Tell me who is the first person you see in your mind.”

Jackson wanted to say Mark impulsively even without thinking but before he could say anything, Mark had already interrupted him.

“For me, it’s JB. You are here, holding me. Comforting me. But I can’t help but wish that you are JB. No matter how hurt I am feeling at the moment, I still wished it is JB.”

Jackson felt his heart break. This would be the second time he had his heart broken because of the same person.

 

 

He wasn’t sure if Mark was saying it so that he goes back to Jinyoung or he was just lying for his sake. But it wasn’t like the elder to lie. He had always been very honest and he is the type to say what is on his mind.

“But, baby…”

“Ka Yee, is it worth throwing what you have build with Jinyoung just because you want to answer the what if’s? What if things doesn’t work out between us, again? Are you willing to throw what you have with Jinyoung only to find out later that you regret it? Only to find out that Jinyoung was the one all along?”

Jackson took a deep breath. Mark was right. They weren’t kids anymore. Was it worth starting all over again? Jackson would say yes in a heartbeat. But what do you say when the one you are holding wishes that you were somebody else. Isn’t the answer so clear?

 

“This is partly my fault. I let you kiss me and I even responded. But right now, even when I’m with you, my thoughts are filled with JB. Even though I kept thinking about what happened between him and Youngjae, I am still thinking about him. Oh god, I love him so much Ka Yee.”

Mark starts sobbing again. Jackson could feel his heart breaking and also he was sure he could feel Mark’s heart breaking at the same time too.

“Shhh baby. It’s okay. Things will work out. I don’t know how but I know it will.”

“Promise me that you’ll work things out with Jinyoung. He is good for you Ka Yee. Don’t make the same mistake again. Don’t let him walk out the door without you asking for him to stay.”

Jackson kissed his forehead. He really love this selfless Mark. Even in his pain, he was thinking about others.

“I promise baby.”

“We are the past. Time to look forward don’t you think? No matter what we will always be friends right?”

Jackson nods. The ultimate friendzone.

 

“I like Jinyoung. I hope it’s not too late.”

Jackson hoped it’s not too late as well. At least he’ll always have a friend in Mark but Jinyoung, he was the best thing that happened to him after Mark. No matter what he felt for Mark, he knew he love Jinyoung as well.  He kissed Mark on the forehead again.

“I hope so too.”

“I feel better now Ka Yee. Go.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to be the reason you guys break up. I am a stupid reason you know.”

“Okay. I’ll go after you are asleep. If I leave you now, you would only over think again.”

“Ka Yee…”

“Yi En…”

Mark pouts but Jackson was right. He let's Jackson tucks him in and lay next to him, both of them mirroring each other, one hand tuck below their head, the other holding each other's hand. Not because they want to be with each other but it was another way to comfort the other.

 

After making sure Mark was okay and asleep, Jackson made his way home. He kept thinking what Mark had said to him. He was sure he was still in love with the elder but Mark doesn’t feel the same. At the same time, he was sure he loves Jinyoung. He hoped that it is not too late. At the same, he wanted to give Jinyoung time to cool down like how he had always given him time. They can always talk when he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yo think about this chapter? Did Mark let Jackson down lightly? Will Jackson let go now? Or...


	102. What’s on your mind?

JB couldn’t help himself but he still had the habit of texting Mark whenever he leave the country and when he arrived. Even though he knew that elder won’t reply him but it was really out of habit. His mind was filled with Mark. after being out of the country for a while, he felt like his mind had finally cleared up some. He was still very in love with Mark and he wouldn do anything to get him back, no matter what it takes. The first step in getting Mark back was to clear things up with Youngjae. He knows it wasn’t the younger’s fault but he is still responsible for his actions including the cowardly way he handled things by sneaking out of the room. The younger deserved the truth. No matter what, Youngjae is a good friend and a good colleague. He hoped he didn’t ruined anything by ignoring him for the last few weeks. He knows that it wasn’t easy for the younger either but he just needed the space to figure things out. He was glad that Youngjae left him alone and didn’t push for an answer or even confronted him with what happened. He was glad that Youngjae seems to understand his need to have space. He was glad that Youngjae was being mature about the whole thing. He wasn’t even sure why Youngjae let him sleep with him in the first place. Whatever it is, it is time for him to do right by him.

 

It was the first day back at work for JB and he had a late meeting with his people. He was updating them about his meetings around South East Asia. He was updating about the new projects that they will be helping their counterparts in the other countries. Of course, Yugyeom and Youngjae knows all about it as they are the ones dealing with the paperwork and helping out with all the proposals and paperwork for and with JB. JB felt energize for his work and the growth of his company. He was sure that they were expanding nicely. Though he wished he could share it with Mark. The elder would be so happy on his behalf.

 

Youngjae on the hand felt much better without JB around. He was able to clear his head and Bam Bam and Yugyeom had nothing but been supportive of him throughout this thing.he was slowly coming to terms that his love will always be an unrequited love. So, it is the time for him to actually suck it up and let JB go and move on with his love life. It’s gonna hurt like a mother fucker but he thinks he is ready for it. What Yugyeom said the other really hit him like a tonne of bricks. It was the whole truth and the truth hurts about him being a nice guy who made a mistake. Come what may. He will accept it.

 

 

At the end of the day, JB called Youngjae to his office. Youngjae felt nervous. He told Yugyeom about it. The gentle giant gave him a hug and told him to call him or Bam Bam if he needs them.

“Thanks Yugyeommie. Well, get ready with tonnes of tissues, chocolates and hugs for me tonight. I will be crashing your love nest for a while.”

“No problem hyung. I’ll let Bam Bam know. Do you want me to wait for you here?”

“It’s okay Yugyeom. I don’t know how long it will take. I’ll just Uber my way to your place. Oh lord grant me strength.”

“You can do this hyung. Whatever you choose to do, Bammie and I will support you.”

“Thanks Yugyeommie.”

Youngjae took a deep breath and headed to towards JB’s office. He thinks his heart is ready for this or anything that will happen.

 

Youngjae knocks on the door.

“Hyung, you called for me?”

“Yeah. Have a seat. We need to talk,” said JB as he points towards the sofa in his office.

Youngjae made himself comfortable on the sofa and he took the box of tissue on the table and hugged it. It made JB chuckled just a little. This wasn’t going to be easy but his little sunshine is still as cute as ever. He went over to his coffee machine and produce two steaming cups of coffee. He place one in front of Youngjae before taking his place opposite him.

 

“No alcohol?” Youngjae teased.

JB chuckled. He was glad that they weren’t being very awkward about everything even though it’s going to be an awkward conversation to have.

“No. Let’s just stick to beverages like coffee, tea, juice, water.”

JB grinned.

“Hyung, I…”

JB raised his hands.

“No. I want to apologize to you Youngjae, as a friend. It was shitty of me and cowardly of me to sneaked out of the room without saying anything. I am really sorry. No matter what transpired between us, it wasn’t the right way to do it. So, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay hyung. I understand why.”

They both took a isp of their coffee. It was a bit awkward. What do they say after that? JB had a question at the back of his mind ever since it happened. There was only one way to find out.

 

“Jae, can I ask you something?”

Youngjae held his breath. He was so sure that he knows what is the next question. He nods.

“Why didn’t you push me away? Why did you just went with the flow? I mean, I was sure that you didn’t drink as much as I did cause you are responsible like that. I mean, you can always punch me if I was…”

Youngjae looked at JB and took a deep breath. This is it. This would be the first and last time he can say it to JB and hopefully, they are able to remain friends after this. It won’t be easy and it might take some time but Youngjae thinks he is ready to voice it out loud.

 

“I didn’t push you away hyung, because in some ways, it was something I have been wanting for a long time.”

“W-what?”

Youngjae took a deep breath.

“Hyung, you never notice it didn’t you?”

“Notice what Jae?”

“Hyung, I have been in love you and is still in love you.”

JB was speechless. In so many years since he had known Youngjae, he never knew that the younger felt that way about him.

“Yes. I’ve been so in love with you that I was willing to let you do anything to me. I know it is also cowardly of me but how could I say no when you wanted someone to comfort you. I tried to resist but when I felt your lips on mine, all reasons went out the window. I’m so sorry hyung.”

“Since when?”

“Since forever? Since university.”

“Oh,” was all JB managed to say.

 

He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t really expecting it. He felt dumb. He felt stupid. Most of all, he felt guilty for all the times he asked Youngjae for help to get things for Mark or to help him surprise Mark, he must be feeling hurt.

“So for all the time I asked your help for Mark?”

Youngjae shrugged.

“I was also going to confess to you, you know hyung. On the same day that I planned to, you came back with such a big smile on your face.”

“Is it…”

“Yeah. It was the same day you told me and Yugyeommie that you are in love with Mark hyung. So, I just kept it in.”

 

Youngjae could feel his heart crumbling bit by bit but at the same time he felt lighter. 

“It’s not your fault hyung. It’s just that I can’t seem to let go of the feeling I had for you.”

“What is so good about me? You are the nicest and sweetest person that I know. Anybody would be so lucky to have you Jae.”

“Except you?” 

JB kept quiet. Youngjae had a point. Youngjae could feel the tears falling down. Luckily, the tissue box is in his hands.

“Hyung, you are one of the most nicest and ambitious person that I know. You were always making sure that the juniors are comfortable in the club. You helped us out with our studies and everything. You are also very good looking. What is there not to love about you?”

Youngjae was wiping his tears that was falling non stop.

“Jae…”

“Don’t worry about me hyung. I’ll be fine,” as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

“But, I have Mark…”

“I know. Sometimes I wondered why can’t it be me? But when I got to know Mark hyung, I knew why you are in love with him. I was ready to give you up but the more I get to know you, the more I fall. Heck, even the way you treat Mark hyung made me fall in love with you.”

“I’m s…”

“It’s not your fault hyung. How could you have known? So, you don’t have to apologize.”

“But…”

Now, Youngjae was getting annoyed. Here he was trying to finally let JB go but the elder is still being so nice after everything that happened.

“Look, hyung. What happened, happened. We can’t change that but I treasure our friendship more. It hurts more not being able to talk to you like a friend.”

JB nods.

“For what it’s worth, I love you like a little brother. Always have and always will.”

 

That was it. The rejection that Youngjae has been waiting for. The rejection to finally end what he is feeling. The rejection to let him move forward. Youngjae nods but he couldn’t stop the tears that seems to keep falling. JB forced himself to not go over and give Youngjae a hug. Not after he had just broken the younger’s heart. It wasn’t fair for the younger but it has to be done. They just sat there in silence until Youngjae was calm enough to speak again.

 

 

“So, how are you and Mark hyung?”

JB sighs. Hell, now he feels like crying. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t know what to say or where to start. He just sat there, head in his hands, taking deep breaths. He could feel his hands shaking. Youngjae’s heart was breaking for the elder. He wanted to reach out to the elder but he pulled his hand back. It would only make JB feel worse. After all, he was part of the big mistake that happened.

“I told him what happened cause I didn’t want to lie to him.”

“I’m so sorry hyung. Do you need me to…”

JB shakes his head.

“It wasn’t your fault in the first place. The fault is mine. If only I listened to what he has to say then maybe this mess wouldn’t have happened.”

 

There was nothing that Youngjae could say or do. He could sense that JB wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

“Hey hyung, I’ll leave you alone now. If I don’t talk to you, just let me be okay. After all I just had my heart broken,” Youngjae teased.

“Okay. I’m sorry again.”

Youngjae smiled, “Me too.”

He quickly went out of the room, the box of tissues still in his hands, tears falling down his face like waterfall. He was sure he is a sobbing mess. No matter how sad he was feeling, he felt happy when he saw Yugyeom and Bam Bam waiting for him in front of the office building. He threw himself in their arms.

“You’ll be fine Otter hyung. We are here for you,” Bam Bam stroking his back.

Youngjae just nods and continued crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a closure for the sunshine... hopefully...


	103. Untangling his mind

After their talk, Youngjae decided to take a few days off which JB understood. Bam Bam being the good friend that he is, he accompanied Youngjae throughout the whole time as he was sleeping at his and Yugyeom’s place anyway as he didn’t want to worry Suzy and she was in her honeymoon phase with Lee Min Ho. Yugyeom didn’t mind if Youngjae was hogging Bam Bam. After all, he had just had his heart broken to a million pieces.

 

Youngjae was in a bad condition for the first night. He couldn’t and wouldn’t eat. He just kept crying and crying even when they force him to shower, he still manage to come out of the bathroom, still crying. Bam Bam and Yugyeom sandwiched Youngjae in between them the whole night after getting the full story from him. They didn’t say anything or needed to say anything because Youngjae just wanted them to be around. 

“I’m okay. Just let me cry this out and I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I’m being such a baby at the moment guys.”

“Stupid Otter hyung! You just had your heart broken. No sorries needed. If you need us to comfort you, I am not adverse for a threesome okay,” said Bam Bam.

“Yah!!! Babe… This is not the time to talk about sex!” said Yugyeom.

Youngjae started laughing. In all seriousness, only Bam Bam could say something like that. Bam Bam smiled and kissed Youngjae on the forehead.

“Made him laugh didn’t I, Gyeommie?”

Yugyeom smiled and squeeze his boyfriend’s hand.

“Fine. You win. Threesome it is.”

The three of them started laughing. After a while, Youngjae was crying again. He felt touch that his friends would do this for him.

“Thanks for doing this.”

“Hey, you did the same for me right?” Bam Bam whispering to Youngjae.

Youngjae smiled. He felt lucky even though he had his heartbroken by his long time crush. After all, this is the first step into healing his heart. He knows that one day he’ll be okay. But for now, he’ll just dwell in his heartache a bit more. 

 

 

JB on the other hand felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders and heart even though he was surprised by the turn of things, he still felt slightly relief after talking to Youngjae. He never knew or even had a clue that Youngjae had feelings for him for that long. He just thought that Youngjae sees him as an elder brother and nothing else. It was comfortable talking to the younger as they have music in common and they do belong in the same club after all. 

 

JB, being an only child was a bit happy when Youngjae, a junior in university was seeking him for advice etc. well, Yugyeom as well but Youngjae seems more attached to him then the other. So, he never knew that the affection that he had given the younger could have been hurting him all along. Not only that, JB has been seeking advice and help from Youngjae to help woo Mark right from the beginning. Naturally he asked Youngjae as he treats him like a younger brother and the younger was always so willing to give him ideas and also advice on what to do when he first fell for Mark. Not only that, Youngjae was the one that connected him to a mutual friend of Mark’s.

 

He was sure Yugyeom knows about what happened between them. So naturally, Bam Bam knows. But he was thankful that Youngjae has somebody to talk to even though it would seem like he was the asshole in this whole mess. JB didn’t mind as he really did feel like an asshole in this mess. One, he hurt the love of his life. Two, he hurt the sunshine in his life. He wanted to talk to somebody but he didn’t know who he could turn to. It would be dumb to talk to either Jackson or Jinyoung in this case.

 

He was slightly angry at Jackson. After all he was the start of all this mess in his opinion. He was so tempted to just call Jinyoung and tell him about Jackson and his infatuation with Mark but then again, he didn’t want to hurt the raven haired manager. He had gotten close to Jinyoung and he finds that it was very easy to talk to him. They shared a fondness with books and they could always talk about serious subjects. JB was frustrated with himself. He was frustrated with everything in the world at the moment. His temper was short-fused. He wanted nothing more than to have Mark in his arms again. Only he could cool him down. But what can he do?

 

He was even tempted to crawl to his parents and tell him about the mess that he had gotten himself into but he couldn’t bring himself to disappoint them. They had come to accept Mark as their own son. To tell them that he hurt the elder, he was sure that his parents would murder him in cold blood. He was even sure that they would take his side which was given as it was his fault after all.

 

 

JB was grateful it was the weekend and he is just lying down on the floor in the middle of the living room. He hasn’t slept in the bedroom ever since Mark left. He couldn’t bear to. Mark’s scent was still on the sheets and he couldn’t bring himself to wash the sheets in case he would never have it again. So, he had been sleeping in the guest room or living room. Wherever that he could land when he worked himself to the one. When he worked himself into exhaustion so that he didn’t have to miss Mark or think about the stupid thing he did. Sometimes he even wished that he falls into a coma so that he didn’t have to think of the mess he made. Drinking wasn’t an option anymore. He tries not to take any medication to help him sleep. He didn’t trust his state of mind at the moment.

 

He wanted to make things right but he didn’t know where to start. He didn’t feel like he had the right to in the first place. All he could do was just wait till Mark was ready to talk to him.  _ What if he never wants to talk to me or see me again? Then what? Ughhh…. Oh my god I miss him so damn much but it hurts so bad. If I am hurting like this, what about him? What do I do? What do I have to do? I need to get out. I need to do something. I can’t drive myself crazy like this. _

 

One thing he was grateful about their house is that there is a pool.  _ Might as well swim a few laps to keep my mind off things. _ Even though it was in the middle of the afternoon, he just wanted to keep his mind off Mark. He didn’t really care about anything else. He wet himself under the shower before jumping into the pool. It felt refreshing on a hot day. At least when he is swimming, he didn’t have to think about anything else.

 

 

The fatigue was starting to show in JB’s face and body but nobody said anything about it including Yugyeom. After all, he knew what was happening. He was torn between both his friends and colleagues. He had spoken about it with Bam Bam on the day Youngjae and JB will be having their talk. He called Bam Bam to let him know that Youngjae would be needing them.

“Bams, what do I do? JB hyung looks horrible. I’m sure he is just barely holding on.”

Bam Bam wrapped his arms around himself.

“Just be a friend for his Yugy. You don’t have to choose a side. It’s not as if they are asking you to. They are both your friends in the first place right?”

Yugyeom sighs.

“I’m sure that he finally had come to terms about his mistake with Youngjae hyung. Which means, he is driving himself to the limit. He had been working like a demon. I don’t remember seeing him eat or anything Bammie.”

“Just be there for him okay?”

“Will do. See you in front of the building later?”

“I’ll be there.”

 

Yugyeom decided to drop by and visit JB. He felt like he hasn’t been a good friend since this mess happened. After all, he had been giving his support to Youngjae. Now it’s time to see how his hyung is doing. Youngjae was glad that at least somebody was checking up on JB as well and at least Bam Bam is with him.

“Gyeommie, don’t forget to buy some food for hyung on your way there. I’m sure he had not eaten properly since forever,” Youngjae reminding Yugyeom.

“Yes hyung. Yah… You are just like Bam Bam. I will not forget,” the gentle giant rolling his eyes.

“I heard that Yugy!” Bam Bam calling out from the other room.

Both Youngjae and Yugyeom chuckled.

“I’m leaving now!”

“Send my love to JB hyung,” said Bam Bam as he walked out to give his boyfriend a sending off kiss.

 

Yugyeom stopped by to grab food for JB. He made sure he bought loads of his favourite food like sashimi, chicken, rice, soup, and also including water and energy drinks. He even slipped in some vitamins. He went through the things he bought to make sure he didn’t leave anything out or Bam Bam would kill him for real. Even though Bam Bam was keeping Youngjae accompany, he still asked Yugyeom about JB. But he makes sure that Youngjae is nowhere around them or he would text Yugyeom to get updates about their other hyung. Yugyeom wanted to be sure he got everything so he decided to give Bam Bam a call.

“Dear, I bought all JB hyung’s favourite food, water, energy drinks and even vitamins. What else do you think I need?”

“I think you got everything that he needs. Good job baby!”

Yugyeom was beaming.

“Thanks babe. See you tonight.”

“Okay. Drive safe.”

Yugyeom immediately felt better about himself.  He had gotten everything that is needed.

 

 

Yugyeom rang the doorbell but nobody was opening the door. He tried a few times. He was sure that he saw JB’s car in the garage so he must be home. He decided to walk to the pool area. He was slightly shocked when he saw JB flailing in the pool. He quickly ran over and jumped into the pool to pull him out.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

JB was breathless and he looked really pale. Yugyeom rushed over to the bag of food and drinks he brought with him. Luckily everything was still intact and nothing spilled. He quickly took out the bottled water and gave it to JB. He wrapped him in the towel that he saw on the sunchair.

“Let’s get out of this sun. Are you crazy hyung!”

JB winked at him but let Yugyeom mother him for a while. He must admit it wasn’t the smartest thing to swim for so long under the hot sun without drinking water in between.

 

Yugyeom made sure the aircon in the living room was on and he looked for ice to cool down JB’s temperature before going back out to bring in the food. He made sure JB was lying down too.

“What were you thinking hyung! You could have suffered from heat stroke or something! I bet you forgot to drink water in between didn’t you!”

It was the first time JB heard the younger raising his voice at him.

“I’m sorry YG. I wasn’t thinking and I suddenly got a cramped.”

“Hyung, you need to take good care of yourself.”

“I know. What’s in the bag?”

Yugyeom sighs but lets JB change the subject. 

“I bought some of your favourite food. I’m sure you even forgot how to eat.”

JB grinned at him and begin digging through the food. Yugyeom was right. He had forgotten when was the last time he had eaten. 

 

“Are you okay hyung?” Yugyeom peering at the elder.

JB shook his head. There was no point for him to hide from the younger. He was sure he had heard everything from Youngjae.

“How is Youngjae?”

“He is fine hyung. At least he will be.”

“Good to know that.”

Yugyeom forced JB to drink one of the energy drinks. He didn’t want his hyung to be dehydrated after what happened.

 

“What we would like to know is, how are you, hyung?”

“Barely holding on?”

There was sadness in JB’s eyes. One cannot help but feel pity for the elder. He really looked lost.

“Did you try talking to Mark hyung yet?”

JB shook his head again.

“I don’t what to do or say. I’m so fucking scared of losing him. Gyeommie, tell me what to do?”

Yugyeom kept quiet. Even he didn’t know what can be done to make things right. Everything was damn fucked up.

“Hyung…”

“He is the best thing that happened to me. I fucked things up. I don’t know what to do.”

“Talk to him hyung.”

“How Gyeommie? He is not picking up my calls or replying to my text or email. Hell, he left our home Gyeommie.”

This was new information to the younger. All this while he thought that JB and Mark wasn’t talking to each other not to the extend of Mark walking out the place they called home.

“Gyeommie, tell me what to do. I’ll do anything to get him back. Just tell me what to do.”

 

For the first time since he met JB, it was the first time he saw the elder breaking down in front of him, crying. His heart ache for his hyung but even he didn’t know what can be said or done to rectify this. He just put his arm around JB’s shoulder and let him cry. It felt like JB had cried for a long time. Maybe what JB really needed was a listening ear. He felt like he was carrying this burden all alone which was almost true.

“I really fucked up didn’t I, Gyeommie?”

Yugyeom took a moment to put together his words before saying anything. This was something delicate to thread on. 

“I believe that what happened is because of something else which lead to you not making the wisest choice at that moment. I am guessing that it is a matter of the heart. Hyung, you are one of the most level headed person that I ever know. Something must have knocked you off your feet for you to make such bad decisions.”

JB took a deep breath.

“What should I do?”

“I believe you will do what you think it is best to settle this.”

After that, they didn’t walk about the matter again. Yugyeom ended up having dinner with JB and talking about other things.

 

By the end of the night, JB felt better and felt his head is in a much clearer state. He was holding his phone in his hands. Jackson’s name was on it. He was still contemplating whether it was the right choice or not. 


	104. Trying to come to terms

Mark haven’t felt so warm in the longest time especially in bed. So it was really nice to feel so warm and safe in bed. He heard himself giggling when he felt somebody nosing his nape, arms tightening around his waist. The other person started kissing his nape and shoulders when they realize that Mark was awake. 

“Morning baby. Such a nice thing to wake up to,” a voice whispering in his ear.

Mark turns his head around to kiss the other person’s nose.

“Right back at you, B.”

Mark heard himself sigh contently when JB turns him around and press him against their bed, kissing and licking his neck. The weight felt so good. They were both naked underneath the covers. Mark likes the feeling of the skin to skin contact between them.

“Feels like I have an overgrown cat grooming me at the moment,” Mark teased.

He could feel JB smirking against his neck before feeling his mouth on his nipple, licking and tugging it between his teeth. Mark moaned, his fingers pushing and pulling JB’s hair, wanting to feel it more and yet it was making him sensitive. JB, liking the sound of his boyfriend starts pinching and twisting the other nipple just so he could hear more of the elder. 

 

Mark wrapped his legs around JB unconsciously. JB felt so aroused that Mark was showing that he wants him without realizing it. He takes the opportunity to let his hands wanders south. One taking hold of his cock, the other slowly dipping inside him. JB was sure he was still loose from their lovemaking the night before. Mark was pulling JB up to kiss him while JB’s hands remain busy. The way Mark was sucking his fingers in as well as the way Mark was sucking his tongue in was absolutely delicious.

“Baby…”

“Hmmm…”

Mark busy nibbling on his earring filled ears. JB felt Mark stopped when he pushes into him slowly, hearing him whine, feeling his body trembling. He felt Mark pulling him closer.

“Baby, do I feel good?” 

JB turned to look at Mark.

“S-s-so g-good B.”

“I’m gonna make you feel even better okay, baby?”

“Please B.”

JB kissed the hell out of Mark, eating up his whines and moans while thrusting into him furiously. He had made sweet love with Mark the night before and now he wanted sex. Mark welcomed it. Sex or making love with JB was always good. Great even. Their bodies were very compatible. Sex or making love, Mark could always feel JB’s emotion in it. Mark could feel himself tightening up, a sign of his impeding orgasm.

“B…” Marks pants.

“Just cum baby. Wanna make you feel so good,” JB biting his shoulder.

Marks nods. He felt himself shooting milky strands between them and a few seconds later, he could feel JB filling his insides with himself. JB remained wrapped around Mark as they both slowly comes down from their high.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you B.”

 

Mark woke up with tears streaming down his face. Dreams can be so cruel. He started sobbing. God, he missed JB. That was one of those lazy mornings that spent together just because it was the weekend and they were too lazy to move. Mark buried himself under the comforter. He was at least glad that it didn’t have any of JB’s scent or he wouldn’t be able to get up after that dream. Such sweet and yet painful dreams for him now. After feeling like there were no more tears left, Mark finally dragged himself out of bed in the afternoon. Soaking himself in a hot bath until he was all shrivelled up before attempting to get something to eat. There was nothing in the fridge so he opt for take out. When the food arrived, he didn’t even have any appetite but he forced himself to at least take a bite or two.

 

 

He took a look around his place and noticed how messy it was. This was after Jackson had helped him tidy up and somehow he managed to turn the once tidied space into a dump again. He took a deep breath and decided that he should at least try to clean up the space to declutter his mind. It might work. It might not. But at least it was something he could do to distract himself at the moment. He cannot go on moping forever even though he feels like he could. Maybe it is time for him to pull himself out of this. It has been a few weeks since it happened. He was tired of crying. He needs to get on with his line no matter how hard it was at the moment.  _ Will I always be like this? How long more will I be like this? I miss him so damn much but it hurts. _

 

Mark shakes all those thoughts out from his mind.  _ Come on Mark Tuan Yi En. You can do this. You need to put yourself back together again regardless what happened or going to happen between you and JB. Good or bad. Come on! _ Mark takes a deep breath and begin cleaning. One thing at a time. Slowly, he rearranged everything as well. Changing the positions of the sofa and TV etc. wasn’t easy as he was alone but he liked it.  _ Time to re-Feng Shui-nize my space. Begone you bad energy. Welcome good energy. _ Mark finds himself chuckling at those words. He for one wasn’t a believer for Feng Shui but anything to make himself better is always welcomed.

 

After arranging everything, he decided to do laundry and also wash everything in his kitchen. He was surprised to find that he still held onto his clothes from his university days which he mostly used to do his projects before. He was also surprised to find that he had pots and pans in his cupboard. He then realize that he and JB bought new ones for their house. That made him teared up just a little again. He shook his head.  _ No Mark Tuan. Enough crying. Enough is enough. I know your heart is broken but it is not a good excuse to be a recluse and live in such conditions. You can do this Mark Tuan. You did it once, you can do it again. You are strong enough. Maybe not at the moment but you are. _ Mark felt re energized once more.

 

He was so busy cleaning that he didn’t realize it was already evening and it his stomach was protesting from the lack of food. It kind of made him feel human again. He decided to take a long shower before ordering take out. He still didn’t feel like going out yet but he felt better with the change of things inside his house. He wasn’t sure if it was because the change of arrangement in his house or he was just tired from cleaning up the whole day, for the first time in so many weeks, he felt hungry and actually finished everything that he ordered. That alone was a feat itself. That night he felt himself drifting off to a dreamless sleep. Maybe this is a good way to distract himself. Work himself to the bone.

 

 

The next day, Mark felt better. He had one of the most restful sleep since JB’s confession. But he could feel himself crumbling all over again when he got a call from his best friend.

“Markiepooh! I miss you! I’ve got loads to gossip with you so we have to meet up soon,” Peniel shouting into the phone.

Just the sound of his phone had Mark sobbing all over again.

“Oh my god! Mark? Are you okay? Where are you? I’m going to you right now. Hang in there baby boy.”

Mark managed to at least Peniel know that he was back at his apartment. Other than that, Peniel found it incoherent already. 

 

Peniel did his best to rush over to Mark’s place. He had just gotten over his jetlag the day before and he wanted his body to be fully adjusted to Korea time before catching up with Mark. He had loads to tell and he missed his best friend. He couldn’t wait to talk him. But all that was forgotten when he heard his best friend crying. This was the second time he heard him like this. The first time was so long ago that he felt like it didn’t happen. Even when he was rushing, he made sure he pack clothes and some necessities as he knew that he would be camping out at Mark’s place. He also did remember to bring over the souvenirs he bought for Mark from his trip. On his way to Mark’s place, he made sure he stop by at a convenience store to buy the essentials, wine, chocolates and loads of candies. Food they could always order take out.

 

Peniel made sure he his Uber driver knew where he was going before he called Mark again on his cell phone.

“Markie baby, talk to me.”

“Pennie, faster get here please.”

Peniel felt his heart broke. Mark had never pleaded to him like this before. Not even when he walked out of his shared apartment with Jackson. This was the first time. It must have been something really bad that made his best friend that way.

“I’m on my way. I got the essentials too.”

“Essentials?” Mark sniffled.

“Yes. Wine, chocolate, candies. Essentials.”

Mark chuckled. That made Peniel felt slightly better. But he knew that as long as he is not with Mark, he will not really feel better.

“Pen, you are the best.”

“I know sweetheart. Now hang in there. I am 5 minutes away.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you baby. You know I love you right?”

“I love you too Pen.”

 

 

Peniel didn’t even have to knock on the door. When he was rushing, he brought along the spare key that Mark had given him in case of any emergencies or he needed a place to crash should he be nearby. The experience with Jackson thought him the importance of a backup place to stay in or to crash should any emergencies in the future happen. It was also a good contingency plan so that somebody could always get in should he had fainted in the house or anything. 

 

“Mark? Markie baby? I’m here,” Peniel called out as soon as he opened the door.

He saw his best friend all huddled up on the sofa giving him the saddest look he had ever since. Peniel quickly went into his arms and hugged him tight. Mark broke down all over again. It felt good to have his best friend in his arms at that moment. Peniel was shushing and stroking his back.

“There, there. I’m here now baby boy. Just let it all out.”

Peniel held onto Mark as he cried and cried. He was sure that Mark was all cried out when he felt Mark’s body limped. He shook him just a little.

“I’m okay Pen. Just got tired from crying.”

Peniel started laughing. He pulled his best friend off his body.

“Auwww… My little puffy muffin,” as Peniel ruffled Mark’s hair.

Mark pouts. Peniel went to the bathroom and wet a towel and pass it to Mark before going into the kitchen to take out 2 glasses. He made sure he opened a bottle of wine while keeping the others in the fridge to chill.

“Who cares about warm wine. Here’s your glass.”

“Thanks,” as Mark takes a sip from it.

 

“Now tell daddy Peniel what happened when he is away.”

Mark started laugh crying which made Peniel chuckled.

“JB slept with Youngjae.”

Peniel felt his heart stopped. He stared at Mark to see if he was pulling his leg or not but the tears in Mark’s heart was a clear indication that he was dead serious about it.

“Hold on. Backtrack a bit. Tell me from the very beginning that lead to all this.”

Mark took a deep breath and told Peniel from the very beginning.

“You remember about the kisses or stolen kisses that Jackson was giving me?”

Peniel nods and reaches over to hold one of Mark’s hand. He wasn’t sure if that was to comfort Mark or it was to anchor him down. JB was the knight in shining armour that pulled Mark out from his shell. He wouldn’t and couldn’t believe that JB would do something stupid like that.

“So…” Mark started telling Peniel everything.

 

 

By the end of it all, Peniel wasn’t sure if he was angry or sad. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry for Mark or wanted to go after JB and beat his sorry ass. Peniel could feel Mark’s pain. He did cry just a little. No matter what he was feeling, he was sure that Mark was feeling it ten thousand times more. They sat there in silence just for a while, with Peniel stroking his best friend’s hair and face as Mark was now lying down on his lap.

“Why didn’t you call me earlier?”

“You just left for your long awaited holiday back home and around wherever it was that your latest conquest was bringing you. It wasn’t fair for me to drag you back just for me.”

Peniel pulled Mark’s face so that he was facing him.

“Hey! If you needed me to be there for you, I would drop everything just to be there for you. Fuck the amazing sex that I would be having okay.”

Mark started laughing. It felt really good. Peniel was happy that he was able to make Mark laugh as well.

“Hey, we can get through this baby boy. You and I. Now it’s just the matter of knowing what you want to do,” Peniel looking at Mark straight in the eye.

“I don’t know Pen. I love him so damn much but whenever I think about him, I think about him sleeping with Youngjae. It was probably my fault that made him drink that much that night but I still can’t get over that fact.”

“Let’s focus on you first. JB can wait. If you mean that much to him, he will understand where you are coming from.”

Mark nods. He wrapped his arms around Peniel’s waist.

“I’m glad you are here with me, Pen,” talking against his stomach.

“Me too. Now let me give you your souvenirs and it’s your turn to listen to my stories you selfish bastard,” Peniel teased.

Mark laughed like the millionth time that day and nods.

 

 

Peniel spent a week staying at Mark’s place before going back as he was already starting work. By the end of that week, Mark felt better than he ever felt before. Maybe because Peniel was there so his mind was pretty much occupied. He would have to see if that remains the same when he is alone. He just got out from the shower when he hear his phone ringing. Mark was surprised to see Jinyoung’s name on his phone. 

“Hi Jinyoung. What’s up?”

Mark hoped he sound normal enough despite how he was feeling at the moment.

“Mark hyung, we need to talk.”

Jinyoung decided that he need to confront this matter with Mark since Jackson was denying everything. It is now or never.


	105. Moving on

Yugyeom couldn’t believe it when JB told him that Mark moved out of the house after what happened between him and Youngjae. Now he is even contemplating whether or not to tell Bam Bam about this. Well, he knows he would be telling Bam Bam about that sooner or later. It is just that he wasn’t sure if he should be telling Bam Bam this when Youngjae was still staying at their place. It would make the otter feel even more guilty than it is. _But there is no gentler way to go about it, right? What if Youngjae hyung accidently ask JB hyung about Mark hyung and that will explode into something entirely new, right? Ugh… Why do I have to know about all these things? Why can’t I just be oblivious to everything like before. Ugh… Now I know even more than those two combine. Dammit. Now to find the right time. But should I tell Youngjae hyung? Is that the right thing to do? Ugh… First things first, I need to tell Bam Bam first. Then we can decide whether or not should we tell Youngjae hyung together or better yet, him alone._ Yugyeom was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that he had reached his and Bam Bam’s place.

 

He was still contemplating about telling Bam Bam about Mark hyung moving out in the parking lot when Bam Bam called him.

“Babe, where are you? It’s late.”

“Sorry dear. I just reached the parking lot. I’ll be up soon.”

“Thank goodness. I thought I would have to call the police or something. Usually you would let me know if you are late.”

“Sorry Bams. Got caught up in things. Will tell you about it. Is Youngjae hyung there?”

“Yes. He is sleeping in the guest room tonight. We were talking and watching movies the whole day. He said he didn’t want to be a hindrance to our sex life.”

Yugyeom chuckled.

“That’s our hyung. In the midst of his own heartbreak, he could still think about our sex life.”

Bam Bam giggles.

“But I told him that our sex life is not confined within our bed room.”

“Babe! Stop scarring hyung for life. Did you tell him what we did in the guest room?”

“I think he could guess after I said that but he said he didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted some restful sleep.”

Both Bam Bam and Yugyeom was laughing.

“Hey, hurry get your ass up here Kim Yugyeom. The bed feels lonely without you.”

“Yes my dear. Right in front of the door already. See you in a bit.”

 

Yugyeom found himself with an armful of Bam Bam when he opened the door.

“I miss you Kim Yugyeom!”

“I miss you too Kunpimook Bhuwakul!”

Both of them started laughing again.

“Your name is a mouthful babe.”

“I know. But that’s not the only thing that is a mouthful Gyeommie.”

Yugyeom groans. He couldn’t believe that this sexy vixen with a potty mouth is his boyfriend, finally. His hand gropes Bam Bam’s ass.

“I love you so much Bammie.”

“Me too now hurry get me into the room.”

Yugyeom laughs and kissed him on the head.

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Youngjae heard them closed the door before he walked out of the room. He was thirsty and wanted to get a glass of water when he heard voices in the living room. He wanted to just walk out of the room nonchalantly until he heard them saying sweet nothings to each other. Not something his broken heart wants to hear. He felt kinda bad for imposing on them lately but he really didn’t want to be alone. But he thinks, he feels better now. He feels that he is ready to go back home. He will just let them know about it in the morning.

 

 

Yugyeom ended up not telling Bam Bam anything that night as they were busy "getting it on". It had been more than a week since Youngjae stayed over at their place and they had been sleeping all together on Yugyeom and Bam Bam’s spacious bed. Not that the two youngest mind but they were itching to get into each others pants. They know that Youngjae comes first but it was a biological need. They were ever grateful that Youngjae understood that and decided to stay at their guest room. Let’s just say that they were rolling in between the sheets all night long.

 

Youngjae on the other hand, knowing that they would be up all night satisfying their lust, decided the least that he could do was cook them some brunch a way of saying thank you for their hospitality. He knows that they would let him stay as long as he could but Youngjae thinks it’s time for him to be on his own and he also need to tell Suzy about what happened as she had always been his rock. He felt like he was strong enough to let her know now. After all he had his sweet memories as well as his closure. His friendship with JB remains intact, which was one thing he was really grateful for. Now it’s just time for him to test the waters when he gets back to work. Thank goodness for JB’s understanding.

 

“Something smells good Bams.”

“Hmmm…” Bam Bam snuggling closer to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom chuckled and held him tighter. It felt good to have Bam Bam in his arms and not being separated by another body in between. It’s not that he really mind but it’s just a different feeling being in the same bed with your boyfriend and not being able to cuddle up next to him. It was like a celibacy test done by a pastor to make sure his son or daughter does not indulge in premarital sex. As much as he loves his friend, Yugyeom hopes that it never happens again. It was pure torture. Yugyeom shakes Bam Bam slightly harder.

“Babe, do you smell something? It smells like food.”

“All I am smelling is you dear,” Bam Bam whines.

Yugyeom chuckled.

“Babe, I think food is beckoning for us,” kissing his boyfriend’s head.

Bam Bam groans.

“Five more minutes.”

Yugyeom laughs and pulls Bam Bam up with him which had the younger whining at him. Bam Bam grudgingly followed Yugyeom to wherever he was leading him.

 

“Glad both of you are awake. I made brunch,” said Youngjae, standing by the stove. It looked like he was still stirring something in the pot.

He wiped his hands on the apron before leaving the stove to pour both of them a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

“Have a seat. Take a sip of this wonderful coffee. Brunch would be ready soon, I think.”

“Thanks hyung,” says Yugyeom sleepily.

Bam Bam on the other hand seems to mumbling something incoherently which made both Yugyeom and Youngjae laughed. Youngjae went back to the stove to continue whatever he was doing while Yugyeom attempt to wake Bam Bam up.

 

“Babe, the coffee taste so good.”

“Yes,”  said a slightly awake Bam Bam.

Yugyeom chuckled at his sleepy boyfriend. He ruffled his hair which he knows would always annoy the stylist no matter what state of awakeness he is.

“Yah… Kim Yugyeom, not my hair!”

Youngjae started laughing.

“That woke him up faster than the coffee Gyeommie.”

“I know right.”

Bam Bam glared at both his boyfriend and otter hyung, mumbling something under his breath.

 

“Why are you up so early and cooking up a storm hyung,” asked Bam Bam.

“Well, for one, it is not that early but both of you are forgiven since it had been quite sometime since both of you actually slept with each other without me being a third wheel. Two, I think this is a great way for me to show my appreciation to the both of you. Three, this is also a good time to tell you that I’ll be going back home today.”

That woke Bam Bam up even faster than anything else.

“Hyung, you are most welcome to stay.”

“It’s okay Bams. I don’t want to be any more bothersome than I already am.”

“You are not bothersome hyung! Babe, tell him,” Bam Bam turning towards his boyfriend hoping that he would say something to change his mind.

“You are not bothersome at all Youngjae hyung. Are you sure you are ready?” Yugyeom squeezing Bam Bam’s hand reassuringly.

Youngjae nods.

“I don’t want to imposed on the both of you any longer and I think it’s time for me to move forward. You guys have done a lot for me. It’s time I move on by myself. I’m not saying that I don’t need you guys. I’m just saying, I cannot rely on both of you forever and I think I’m ready.”

Bam Bam went over to hug Youngjae.

“This house will always welcome you okay.”

Youngjae nods.

“Also, I think I need to come clean with Suzy. She has been there so long for me and now it’s time to tell her what happened.”

“That’s fair. But whenever you need someone to talk to or a threesome, you know where to go and who to look for, right?” Bam Bam looking at Youngjae, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Youngjae started laughing out loud with Yugyeom looking slightly flabbergasted at his boyfriend’s stupid offer.

 

“The soup is almost done. Now both of you please at least wash up but hold off the hanky panky in the bathroom until after I leave okay. I don’t want the brunch that I prepared to be eaten cold.”

“Can’t promise you,” Bam Bam teased as he pulled his boyfriend with him.

“I swear on my life that I’ll make sure Bam Bam behaves in the bathroom,” said Yugyeom.

“That doesn’t mean you will be behaving Kim Yugyeom,” Youngjae teased which made the both of them laughed.

 

 

After an enjoyable lunch, Youngjae finally made his way back home to the place he still shares with Suzy. He wasn’t sure if she was around or not as she had been busy with her boyfriend and he had a share of his problems. He missed talking to her. She was always very supportive and loving towards him. After all they kinda grew up together and mature together. He was very happy to find Suzy sitting in front of the TV, using a face mask and pajamas eating a bowl of cereal all alone.

“Sweetie I miss you so much!” Youngjae going over to hug her as soon as he realize she was home alone.

“I miss you too sunshine! Where have you been?”

“I’ve been staying over at Bam Bam and Yugyeom’s place.”

“Why? Did anything happened?” ask Suzy as she placed her bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of them.

“A lot has happened sweetie,” Youngjae feeling himself tearing up.

He couldn’t believe no matter how much tears he had cried, it never seem like he was going to run out of them anything soon. Suzy wrapped her arms around Youngjae, stroking his back before pulling away from him.

“Before you start, let me get our secret stash of wine and those emergency chocolates that I had kept hidden for times like this.”

Youngjae chuckled. That was it. He could feel his tears falling down. Suzy rushed to the kitchen to get the wine and wine glass. She quickly placed in on the table before running into her room and came out bringing a box of expensive Godiva and Royce chocolate.

 

“You have Godiva and Royce chocolate hidden in your room?” Youngjae quirking his eyebrow at Suzy.

“Of course. Only the best to cure a bad day or broken heart or whatever emergency that we would have sunshine. Just like this expensive wine that you had stashed in the fridge,” Suzy explained while pouring the both of them a glass.

“True.”

Suzy switches off the TV and passed him a glass wine.

“Now, talk to me.”

Youngjae took a deep breath and started telling her what happened between him and JB. By the end of everything, Suzy and Youngjae was crying to what Suzy called, their ugly cry.

“Sunshine, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“It’s okay sweetie. I didn’t want to bother you with such sad news when you are....”

“Don’t you dare say it Choi Youngjae. Nothing is more important than my best friend in the whole wide world.”

Youngjae reaches over to take Suzy’s hand and bring it to his lips.

“Now, let’s put this all behind us and finish up this expensive ass chocolate. You’ll find somebody who will cherish you when you least expected it.”

“Thank you sweetie.”

They sat there finishing up their wine and chocolates in silence for a little while.

 

“Let’s go for karaoke or something. Let’s not stay cooped up in this house. I forbid you to, Choi Youngjae. Today, we play to our heart’s content.”

Youngjae chuckled and nods.

“Yes! Let us sing all those heartbroken songs and those lovey dovey songs today. It’s time to move on and play!”

“That’s the spirit!”

“What about Min Ho?”

“It’s okay. We didn’t have any plans as he is busy with work.”

“Sorry.”

“What for? I was with him yesterday.”

Youngjae laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read it through again and felt like I did miss a whole lot of words and it is mind boggling. Thanks to TJ for pointing it out to me! Did some filling out the words and punctuations. Hope it makes more sense now...


	106. Not taking sides

The both of them finally finished their shower. It has been a long time since they had some nice alone time in the hot tub, just talking and maybe being just a little bit naughty with each other. But all in all, it was just nice to be just the two of them in the house again without having Youngjae around. It’s not like they don’t like him being around but it’s just that they are unable to have some alone couple time with him around. The both of them was just sitting, cuddling with each other on the sofa in front of the TV, watching random things.

“This feels so nice isn’t it babe?” Yugyeom stroking Bam Bam’s hair while watching TV.

Bam Bam hums in agreement. They were both feeling very content cuddling with each other.

“Do you think Youngjae hyung will be okay Gyeommie?” Bam Bam looking up at his boyfriend.

Yugyeom kisses his nose and nods.

“I’m sure he will be fine. After all, Suzy noona is with him at the moment. I’m sure they would be having a gossip session with each other since they haven’t been catching up with each other for a long time. Don’t worry babe.”

“I guess you are right. Hope he will fell better soon.” 

“Me too Bams.” 

“In all of this, the one person that we are not sure how he is feeling is Mark hyung. Seems like we were so caught up with Youngjae hyung and JB hyung that we had forgotten about the other affected party isn’t it Gyeommie.” 

“You are right Bams.” 

“Do you think he is fine? I mean, after all he has to look at JB hyung day in and day out after what happened. I wonder if they are even sleeping in the same room? I’m sure Mark hyung would have kick him out of the room by now,” Bam Bam fiddling with Yugyeom’s fingers.

That had Yugyeom knocking Bam Bam out of the sofa in a second. He had forgotten about that. It was the one thing he told himself to remember telling Bam Bam about the Mark-JB hyung situation when he got home earlier but was sidetracked by Youngjae’s home cooked meal for them.

 

“Babe…” Bam Bam whines.

“Sorry baby,” as he quickly pulls Bam Bam up back to the sofa.

“What is that for?” the stylist pouting at his boyfriend.

“I just remembered what I wanted to tell you when I got home just now.”

“What is it?” Bam Bam still pouting at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom kisses his pout and continues talking.

“Apparently, Mark hyung moved out of his and JB hyung’s house after JB hyung told him about sleeping with Youngjae.” 

“WHAT?!?” Bam Bam screeched.

“You heard me right. Mark hyung moved out of their house. That was all JB hyung told me. That and about him fucking everything up.” 

“Oh my gosh. I’ve been so caught up with Youngjae hyung that I had forgotten about Mark hyung. I wonder how is he holding up?”

“I don’t know Bams. But it seems like he is not even turning up at the workshop lately but then again, all his projects are done and is in the production period. They are just turning his drawings into furnitures at this point. Other than that, Mark hyung doesn’t have any pending projects with the company. So, as far as I know, nobody had seen him lately. Didn’t you hear anything from the entertainment world like from a certain Jackson hyung?”

Bam Bam shook his head.

 

“I haven’t really seen him lately either. But it would seem like Jinyoung hyung is still not back from his so called family emergency yet and Jackson hyung has another manager with him at the moment. This manager usually calls another stylist to style Jackson. So, I haven’t been meeting up with him at all during working hours.”

“Do you think we should call Mark hyung to find out how is he, Bams?”

“Of course we should. How could we be so dumb? There are three people involved in this and we have been concentrating on the other two that we had forgotten about the victim here. Now, I feel so bad babe,” Bam Bam snuggling closer to Yugyeom. 

“It’s okay. We just got caught up since Youngjae hyung works with me and he has been confiding in you. We can call him or you can call him tomorrow babe.”

“Do you think Mark hyung would be angry with me?”

“Why would he Bams?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because it seems like I am siding with Youngjae hyung or something?”

“Don’t be silly babe. Everything will be fine. Let’s just spend today together before getting tangled in another something.”

“You got that right Gyeoms. Love you so much.”

“Love you too Bams.”

 

 

The next day, Mark got woken up by Bam Bam’s phone call. He was and wasn’t that surprised at the call. Surprise because it took him some time to call him. Not that surprised because he is staying with Yugyeom so maybe he got caught up with that side of the world’s drama. But nevertheless, he felt loved to see a good friend calling him up. Maybe to find out how he is after learning about everything from his other half. Whatever his intentions was, Mark was sure it was because Bam Bam cares.

“Morning Bams.”

“Mark hyung! Are you okay? Where are you? Come see me!” Bam Bam whined. 

Mark chuckled. It was so like the stylist to morph into his younger brother mode when he is with Mark even though the leader knows that the younger is  mature but it doesn’t mean he will not let his younger persona out when he is with good older friends. Mark took a deep breath. He was sure he was going to be okay. He had already poured out everything to Peniel. He was sure he can hold it together for Bam Bam.

“I’m at my dingy old apartment Bams. Come feed me,” Mark whined back.

“Okay. What do you want to eat? I’ll go get them now and send me the location of your place right now. I’m on it hyung.”

Mark could hear Bam Bam rushing through his house. He could hear the bangs and dings of everything that fell. Mark could picture Bam Bam rushing to get ready just for him at the moment. He felt touched.

“Will you cook for me please Bammie?”

Mark knew that Bam Bam had a soft spot for him and he knows Mark loves his cooking.

“Your wish is my command. Anything in particular you want to eat? I suggest you order us some breakfast while I go get the stuff and it will take some time before we can eat my delicious meal.”

“Any of your Thai dishes will be great.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon hyung. Muah! Love you.”

“Love you too Bams.

 

Mark felt a bit better and decided to take a long shower after ordering some breakfast for him and Bam Bam. He did feel slightly better after his heart to heart talk with Peniel. But he has his days when he just wanted to wallow in bed but it wasn’t as bad as before. He is slowly coming to terms to what has happened. It doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt but it is the first step for him to stop hurting. After his shower, he changed into some comfortable clothes like his oversize t-shirts and sweatpants. He likes being swallowed by his clothes. It makes him feel like he is being enveloped in a never ending hug. It was after an hour that Bam Bam rang the doorbell and the food arrived a bit earlier as Mark requested them to send it at a certain time. As soon as Mark opened the door, Bam Bam dropped the groceries he was holding and jump on Mark.

“Oh my god hyung! I’m so sorry for not calling you sooner. Things got out of hand…” Bam Bam launched into a whole lot of explanation. 

Mark was chuckling as he could see how guilty the younger felt. He decided to tease him just a bit.

“You left me all alone Bams. You left me all alone to wallow in my sorrows and to mend my broken heart,” Mark whined as he pretend to sniffle.

“Nooooo… I’m sorry hyung,” as he pulls back to look at Mark.

He was taken back when he saw Mark grinning at him. He hits him on the shoulder.

“Yah… Hyung!” Bam Bam whined.

Mark started laughing and pulled him in a hug.

“It’s okay Bams. I’m okay.”

Bam Bam hugged Mark for the longest time. He could feel tears on his cheek. He turned and wiped the tears that was falling from Mark’s eyes before kissing him on the forehead. He was after all slightly taller than his beloved hyung. 

“Yeah. You’re okay. Now let me in so that I can eat and then prepare your lunch.”

Mark smiled and helped Bam Bam with his groceries. 

 

 

After putting away the things Bam Bam bought, Mark curled up next to Bam Bam to eat their now cold breakfast and just talk. Bam Bam was updating him about his and Yugyeom’s life except the part where Youngjae crash with them and how Yugyeom rescued an almost drowning JB. 

“How is Youngjae?” Mark asked as he takes a bite of his food.

Bam Bam was a bit surprised that Mark could actually say his name out loud. He thought he would be much bitter about it.

“Are you okay talking about him, hyung?”

Mark takes a deep breath and nods.

“Kind of. I’m sure he is hurting as well. Not fair to put the blame on him only.”

Bam Bam reaches over and squeeze his free hand.

“You are being very mature about this. If it was me, I would be raising holy hell right now hyung.”

Mark laughs. He could so imagine Bam Bam freaking out and going on a rampage.  _ I guess I would in a normal circumstance but this is not a normal circumstance I think. I don’t know what to think. Ugh. Nevermind. You’ll figure it out soon enough. _

“Maybe I am compartmentalizing things. I don’t know. I guess everybody is to be blame at this but…”

“But what hyung?”

“I don’t know. At this moment, I just want to spend some time with my baby Bam Bam and talk about everything and anything under the sun.”

“You talk hyung?” Bam Bam quirking his eyebrow at Mark.

Mark pouts which had Bam Bam cooing at him.

 

“Fine. To answer your question hyung, Youngjae hyung is better now. I think. He seems like it.”

“That’s kinda good to know.”

“Hyung, can I ask you something honestly?”

“You are wondering why am I still asking about Youngjae? Am I angry at Youngjae?”

Bam Bam nods.

“I don’t know. I want to be angry at him but I can’t bring myself to. I mean, whatever happened, happened because of circumstances between me and JB happened. I can’t totally blame Youngjae or JB for everything that transpired between them. I am just as guilty in this but maybe how we handle things could be better.”

“So where does that leave you and JB hyung, hyung?”

“Honestly Bams, I don’t know. At this moment, I don’t think I can look at him and not feel hurt. I think time apart is the best for now.”

Bam Bam nods.

“Hey, can you tell Yugyeom to look out for his boss for me?”

“Of course hyung.”

Bam Bam felt his heart ache a little. Even in his condition, Mark could still think of JB’s welfare. But that is only normal cause they are still very much in love.

 

“Do you think you will ever want to talk to Youngjae, hyung?” Bam Bam probes.

He was really on a roll. He was asking all the questions that he told himself not to ask Mark but he just couldn’t help it.

“I guess I will. But maybe not now. I don’t really know. But eventually he and I would have to talk right? For now, I am not forcing anything nor do I want any confrontation. For now, I just want to get everything right in my head first before making or doing any decisions. So you will support me on this right Bams?”

“Of course hyung. Anything for you.”

“It must be hard for you and Yugyeom. Thanks for being good friends for me, JB and even Youngjae.”

Bam Bam choked up. He could feel his tears falling. Mark was being so considerate of his and Yugyeom’s situation even though he was the one hurting.

“Hyung, why are you so nice?” as he starts bawling.

Mark chuckled and just pulled him in a hug. It felt nice talking to the stylist again. 

“Maybe I’m not nice. Maybe I’m just manipulating you to murder Youngjae or JB on my behalf.”

Bam Bam laughs.

“I miss talking to you hyung.”

“Me too and that’s why you are not to go home today. We are going to eat and talk all day and night long okay?”

“Okay!”

Mark switched on the TV and they both cuddled while watching TV and just talk. 

“Hey, maybe you can call Yugyeom to come over for dinner and that I will be kidnapping you tonight so that he won’t feel like I am kidnapping his boyfriend even though I totally am.”

“I’m on it hyung.”

 

 

As soon as Yugyeom arrived at Mark’s place for dinner, he envelop the elder in a long hug.

“I’m okay Yugy. I’ll be okay.”

“You promise?”

Mark pulls the gentle giant’s head down and kissed his forehead.

“Promise.”

Yugyeom smiled while Bam Bam wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Dinner time and by the way Gyeommie, I’m staying over tonight. Mark hyung needs a human bolster.”

“Why is everybody hogging my boyfriend,” Yugyeom pretends to whine.

Mark starts laughing.

“Because he is a yummy piece of ass Gyeommie.”

The look on Yugyeom’s face was enough to make Mark and Bam Bam fall on the floor laughing.

“Yah!!! Mark hyung!!!”

That made Mark laughed even harder. Even though he knows that the maknaes wasn’t taking any sides but it feel good that they care enough to make sure that he was okay and wasn’t alone. Even though they had taken the time before seeing or calling him, he was still happy that they wanted to make sure all involved was doing well. He felt better knowing that JB was well taken cared of. Now he just needs to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Was on holiday so I didn't get to post for the last 2 weeks. So here are my updates. I created a twitter account (@ObliChyld) to stalk story updates by other authors etc... Hope you enjoy the updates!
> 
> I know for the last two chapters, it is more on the thoughts of all parties involved namely MarkBum, YugBam and Youngjae. THe next chapters should be coming from JinSon maybe or MarkJin or JackBum. I don't know yet... It's slow, I know but bear with me... Till the next update, hopefully next Friday... Enjoy...


	107. Mother knows best!

JB has been contemplating a lot since he had spoken to Yugyeom about him and Mark. Well, he didn’t really give him the whole story either. But it was enough to sort of wake him up. Especially the part that he would do what he thinks best to settle things. JB was really glad that it was the weekend. Talking to Yugyeom helped him a little. After taking some brunch, he walks over to his impulsive buy of the year maybe. He bought himself a white baby grand piano. He used to play the piano when he was younger until he got himself a company. Ever since then, he seldom had the time to indulge himself with music in a way. When he was in high school, he had always wanted to be a musician that was why he could play the guitar and piano. He was always singing and playing the piano when he is alone. That’s why it wasn’t very awkward for him to sing during Mark’s birthday party. That seems like a long time ago now. He places his fingers on the cool ivory and ebony keys. Gliding his fingers over them, playing songs that just seem to flow from his soul. It calmed him down a lot. Well, kind of. It needed to channel his feelings somewhere. His anger and frustrations are channelled to his work, swimming and now the piano. The piano was a channel for him when he was feeling sentimental. Lately, he has been listening to this group call Day6 and he could  really relate a lot to their songs. Just like the one he was playing and singing to.

 

_...I’m sorry _ __   
_ Why was that _ __   
_ So hard to say back then? _ __   
_ Now, _ __   
_ No matter how much I yell _ __   
_ You can’t hear me _ __   
_ Seeing you walk away _ __   
_ I should’ve caught you then _ __   
__   
_ One more time, back to that day _ __   
_ Just one more day, back to that time _ __   
_ If only I could go back _ __   
_ If I could go back _ __   
_ Oh I know I _ __   
__   
_ I would hold you _ __   
_ So you won’t be apart from me _ __   
_ For even a moment _ __   
_ I would give you my everything _ __   
_ I would have _ __   
__   
_ Once more, back to those times _ __   
_ It would have been _ __   
_ Once more, back to those times _ __   
__   
_ Thank you _ __   
_ Why was that _ __   
_ So hard to say? _ __   
_ Now, _ __   
_ I can’t even thank you _ __   
_ Anymore _ __   
__   
_ Words I couldn’t bear to say _ __   
_ I should’ve still told you _ __   
__   
_ One more time, back to that day _ __   
_ Just one more day, back to that time _ __   
_ If only I could go back _ __   
_ If I could go back _ __   
_ Oh I know I _ __   
__   
_ I would hold you _ __   
_ So you won’t be apart from me _ __   
_ For even a moment _ __   
_ I would give you my everything _ __   
_ I would have _ __   
__   
_ When you were leaving me _ __   
_ I shouldn’t have let you go _ __   
__   
_ One more time, back to that day _ __   
_ Just one more day, back to that time _ __   
_ If only I could go back _ __   
_ If I could go back _ __   
_ Oh I know I _ __   
__   
_ I would hold you _ __   
_ So you won’t be apart from me _ __   
_ For even a moment _ __   
_ I would give you my everything _ __   
_ I would have _ __   
__   
_ I would have _ __   
_ I would have _ __   
_ I would have _ _   
_ __ I would have…

 

JB sighs as he looks at the piano keys. He didn’t know if he wanted to slam the ivory and ebony keys or caress it. But he felt that it was best if he just talk to Jackson and get it over it. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to know from the younger but he felt like he had been putting it off for quite some time so it’s time to man up and just talk to him. He text Jackson.

 

**JB:** Hey Jacks. Need to talk to you. Let me know when you are free.

 

Jackson was a bit surprised to see JB finally texting him but it was inevitable. After his conversation with Mark, Jackson had his heart broken by the same guy again. But Mark has a point. He has Jinyoung. After giving some thought, he knew Mark was right. He wasn't sure what to expect from JB but he knew JB deserve to hear it from him, whatever he wanted to know.

 

**Jack:** I'm free next week. Will be in China for this week.

**JB:** K

 

JB wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse after sending and receiving a reply from Jackson. He still wasn’t sure what he was getting out of this. All he knew, he needed to get down to the source of his and Mark’s fight.

 

 

Jackson took a deep breath. He knew it was time. It was time for him and JB to actually talk about him and Mark. He knew he was partly to blame in what happened between them. He still has his problem with Jinyoung to settle as well. He missed the younger but he wasn’t going to be the first one to apologize as he felt he didn’t do anything wrong. Maybe not totally wrong as he was ready to tell him everything before he went at him about it. He made him defensive.

 

But with JB, he wasn’t sure how he would react. Firstly, it might or might not have been his fault in the first place but he didn’t mean it to happen.  _ I mean, you can’t stop feelings can you? It just so happens to spew out so many times even though I made sure that I don’t cross that line plenty of times.  _ But Jackson was so sure it wasn’t his fault that JB slept with Youngjae. No matter what transpired between him and Mark, it wasn’t an excuse for JB to sleep with another person. But, he understood what alcohol can do to a person as well. He knew that very well after experiencing that when he and Mark broke up the first time. It was the whole reason why he never drank that much again. It wasn’t a friend that he slept with. It was a one night stand but that alone made him felt like a jerk. He was just lucky that whoever he slept with was the type who didn’t want commitment.

 

Jackson thought about him and Jinyoung. He was kind of missing him. It was normal for them to not see each other whenever Jinyoung goes back home without him and it was sort of a holiday for his manager. He knew how hectic his schedule is. The one thing that he wasn’t used to was Jinyoung’s calls or texts. His boyfriend would always checked in on him at least once or twice a day. But after their fight, Jinyoung never called or texted him. But Jackson knew Jinyoung was checking in on him via the backup manager. The manager would always tell Jackson whenever he update Jinyoung about his schedule or anything. It made Jackson happy but also sad because they were fighting.

 

 

He was in China and was having dinner with his parents. They were asking a lot about Jinyoung but all Jackson could say was that the younger was back visiting his parents. His mother sensed that something was wrong with him and decided to have a heart to heart talk with him once his father was asleep. Jackson was staying over at the hotel suite with his parents. It was late at night when Jackson heard a knock on the door. He went over to open it.

“Mummy? It’s late. What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is daddy okay?”

Sophia Wang smiled. It was so like her son to be thinking about them first before anything else. She knew that he put them both first on his priority list. If anything would have happened to them, schedule or no schedule, Jackson would throw it all away just to be where they were. But now, she sensed that he needed her more than ever.

“Gaga, we are okay. Just wanted to talk to you my baby.”

Jackson gave a sigh of relief. He held his mother’s hand and led her to the bed. After making sure she was sitting comfortably, leaning against the headboard, Jackson snuggled close to his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist, head on her lap. She begins stroking his hair. This was a habit of his ever since he was a child. Whenever he was upset about something, he would always snuggle up close to his mother like this.

 

“Gaga, what’s wrong?”

Jackson sighs, looking up his mother before lying back down on her lap.

“Gaga?”

“Everything. Everything seems to be unraveling mummy. I think it’s my fault.”

“What happened between you and Jinyoung, baby?”

Jackson avoided looking at his mother’s eyes.

“Mummy, remember when I was in university.”

Sophia nods.

“Remember Mark?”

Sophia stopped and tried to rack through her brain remembering who Mark is and what significance he played in her beloved son’s life.

“You know, Yien?”

“Oh, your first love.”

“You remembered?”

“Of course Gaga. You were talking so much about him and all of a sudden, you stopped.”

Jackson took a deep breath before telling his mother everything. He didn’t realize he was tearing up but it didn’t feel so bad talking about him and Mark anymore.

 

“So, now Jinyoungie is mad at you about Mark. Mark and JB are not staying with each other and JB wants to talk to you about you and Mark?”

Jackson nods.

“Gaga, that is one big mess there.”

“I know mummy but what do I do. Jinyoung is being pig headed. JB wants to talk to me and Mark…”

“And Mark breaks your heart the second time? Though I don’t think so.”

“Why do you say that mummy?”

“I think, you and Mark finally have your closure. The closure that you had been seeking when you saw him again. I’m saying this not because I like Jinyoungie even though he is like a son to me. I’m saying this because you and Mark had talk things through with each other even though it hurts but you seem okay with it. I’m saying this because you are willing to talk to this JB about what happened between you and Mark even though it is not an easy thing to do. I’m saying this because you have given it a lot of thought and you are thinking about Jinyoung even as we speak.”

“Thinking about Jinyoung?”

“Yes. You seem to be wanting to tie up loose ends between you and Mark and JB before making things right with Jinyoung. Yes, you loved or love Mark. But that love will always be there because of your past together. But the past is the past Gaga. Now it’s time to look forward to the future.”

 

Jackson still didn’t looked very convinced.

“But is that the right thing to do? I can’t bear to see Mark so sad, mummy.”

“Your heart is in the right place but what about Jinyoung?”

Jackson kept quiet. He was trying to process everything that his mother is telling him right this moment.

“You keep saying Jinyoungie is being pig headed but have you put yourself in his place at all baby?”

Jackson kept quiet. His mother was right. He was only thinking about himself that he didn’t even think about Jinyoung’s feelings.

“Did you ever think how Jinyoung would feel about you and your first love? Did you stop and think what your little actions and lies did to him and yet he was enduring it silently and patiently until he couldn’t anymore?”

“I’m an idiot aren’t I mummy?”

Sophia chuckles and pulled his head up so she could kiss it.

“You weren’t thinking Gaga. You were so caught up in your own feelings that you forgot about Jinyoung’s. Talk to him Gaga. or at least send him a message. Don’t let something like this separate the both of you.”

“What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me again mummy?” the fear running down Jackson’s spine. 

“Believe me when I say he will but it just takes a lot of effort this time. You had taken him for granted Gaga.”

“That’s true. Thank you mummy. I love you.”

“I love you too baby. Now go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow.”

“But I want to talk to you some more,” as he pouts.

Sophia laughs. No matter how old her precious son gets, he would always be a little baby to her and she could never say no to him.

“You have a long day tomorrow baby.”

“Just a little while more please?” giving her a full pout and those puppy eyes.

She chuckles and strokes his hair.

“Fine. Just a little while more okay. You need to look your best tomorrow.”

Jackson nods and happily snuggles up closer to her if that is even possible. He would always feel like a five year old when he is around her. 

 

After sending his mother back to the room, he decided to send a text to his boyfriend.

 

**Jacks:** We need to talk babe

 

Jinyoung got woken up by the text. He felt his heart flutter when he saw Jackson’s name and then he remembered why he was angry at him at the first place. But this was the first time since all this happened that Jackson was willing to talk to him but he was still feeling angry and hurt. Maybe after he had spoken to Mark then he can talk to Jackson properly. For now, he would accept this olive branch offered in his own way.

 

**Jinyoungie:** Okay. When I’m ready.

 

Jackson felt relief when he saw Jinyoung’s reply. This was a start. Now he couldn’t wait to speak to JB. It’s not that he was impatient for a confrontation. Now he felt like he had a renewed strength and different perspective about this whole mess. It was times like this he was thankful that he could talk to his mother about anything and everything even if it’s about relationships.  He was also very thankful that he had time away from Jinyoung, Mark and JB so that he could think clearly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Day6- I would


	108. Tell me why

After coming back from China, Jackson was able to get one or two days off before his next schedule. He needed the break and he would be flying off Japan after that. He made plans to meet up JB in his house. Jackson felt it was safer in a way as it is away from prying eyes. He wasn’t sure who it was safer for. Him or JB. But when JB suggested that they meet up at his place, Jackson was kind of thankful for that. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe they will fight about Mark. Maybe they don’t. But whatever it was, Jackson was kind of ready for it. He bought a few bottles of whiskey. He was sure that he would be needing some hard liquor before, during or after they “talk”.

 

Jackson drove over to JB’s place. It was a much needed off days so he decided to cut the manager some slack. He knew his schedule was hectic like crazy and Jinyoung didn’t mind it as they would be together. But it wasn’t fair for the replacement manager. He told him to go home and get some rest and spend time with his love ones before they jet off to Japan again. This was the least he could do. 

 

He took a slow drive over to JB’s. He wanted to gather his thoughts. He wanted to gather his words. What do you tell a friend, a close friend in fact, that your first love is the love of his life? How do you assure him that nothing went overboard during this whole time. At the same time, how do you look at the guy whom your first love is so in love with? How do you reconcile with yourself that it is because of that guy, your first love will not even try with you again. Jackson felt like he would risk it all for Mark. He would risk his career, his relationship with Jinyoung. Practically everything, if only he said he felt the same way with Jackson. But Mark made it very clear to him that his heart doesn’t belong to him anymore. It belongs to JB. His close friend which is also the friend that slept with another friend because he was jealous with rage. Jackson couldn’t help but think that everything happened was because of him. His selfishness. Him wanting to know if Mark feels the same way or even if he still feels the same way with Mark. as he gets closer to JB’s place. He couldn’t help but shudder to think that he might lose everything all together. He might lose his boyfriend, his friendship with JB and also Mark. No matter what he was feeling at that moment, he had never felt so scared in his life but his mother was right. It was time for him to make things right with those around him. He had already mend things with Mark. Now, JB before Jinyoung.

 

 

Jackson took a deep breath before pressing on the doorbell. He knows this place all too well. Remembering that Jinyoung had planned for a surprise party here for him. Spending Christmas here as well. He got himself mentally ready to face JB when he heard footsteps. JB more or less didn’t smile at him but invited in the house. As soon as he walked into the house and before he could say anything or pass him the drinks, JB punched him. Even though he knew he was kind of at fault but he was not one that would take everything as it is without having his side heard. 

 

Jackson retaliated by punching him back. They stood there staring at each other. Both breath is heavy. Chest is heaving. It didn’t take long for JB to lunged after Jackson and it started a fist fight between them without anyone there to pull them off each other. They were both grunting and was really into it. They were like two kids rolling on the floor. Both trying to make each other submit. They weren’t holding anything back. Every time they separate from each other, it was as if they were just taking a breath before jumping each other again. At least they were unconsciously avoided furniture and everything. They seem to be spending their time in the cleared area in the living room. Thank goodness for that.

 

By the time they finally stopped lunging at each other, they were both dead tired. Both of them was lying on the floor. When they finally pushed themselves up on the floor, they started laughing at each other when they saw their faces. It felt like they laughed for a long time. Even though they didn’t say a word to each other yet, JB got up and pulled Jackson up. He gestured Jackson to sit on the sofa. He went over to the fridge to fill a bucket with ice and two glasses and setting it on the coffee table before going back to the fridge to pull out two bags of peas. Without saying anything, he handed one bag to Jackson which he took graciously.

“Thanks hyung.”

“The least I can do to save your pretty face.”

They both laughed.

 

Jackson poured them both a glass of whiskey each.

“Truce?”

“Truce,” says JB as he knock their glasses together before drinking it in one go.

Jackson did the same. They sat there in silence, drinking before JB took out his phone and ordered some take out.

“Hope you are hungry idol.”

“Famished. All the work out got me worned out, hyung,” Jackson peering at JB before the elder erupted in laughter.

“I’m sorry but not really sorry about that Jacks.”

“I know. But I’m sorry hyung.”

JB kept quiet. They were finally addressing the white elephant in the room.

“You’ve heard about me and Mark?”

“Yeah. I’ve talked to him about it.”

 

They both lapse into silence again. JB wasn’t sure how to react to that. He was getting angry that Jackson and Mark still met up after that but at the same time when he hoped that it meant that they had settled whatever it was between them.

“Hyung, nothing happened between me and Mark hyung. I swear on my mother’s life.”

JB looks at Jackson. He was sure that the idol was sincere when he said that. He knew how important his mother is to him. He’s heard him talking about her before. To swear on her must be something serious.

“I heard that from Mark…”

“Maybe I wanted a closure or I just wanted to know if we still feel the same. It’s selfish and stupid of me but…”

“He isn’t somebody you can forget easily.”

“Yes and with how things ended for the both of us I thought that…”

“You wanted to see if the sparks was still there? That is so unfair Jacks. For me and Jinyoung.”

“I know but nothing happened. I promise you that.”

 

JB buried his face in his hands.  _ How am I supposed to feel about all this now? This is just basically my fault that I screwed up? Ouch. How can I live with myself? _

“And I am the one that brought you back in his life. It was I that asked for the favour from JYP. It was I who organize that party for him. Oh god!”

Jackson dared himself to sit next to JB. When he touched the elder, he could feel him flinched. He understood and took no offence in it.

“Hyung?”

JB looked at Jackson. Jackson could see the tears in his eyes. He felt his heart break just a little. He had caused this. Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell as the food has arrived. After setting it up on the table, Jackson sat next to JB again.

“I’m so sorry hyung. If it wasn’t for me, all this wouldn’t have happened.”

JB shakes his head. As much as he wanted to blame Jackson, he felt that it wasn’t right. 

“It’s not entirely your fault.”

JB looked at Jackson and they both chuckled. They both started eating in silence again. Whatever animosity that they were feeling towards each other in the beginning, it felt like it was slowing melting away.

 

“Hyung, I met Mark when I was young and the love I had for him was so intense. But I think the reason I couldn’t let him go in the sense was the way how things ended between the both of us. I know it’s selfish of me to say this, but when I saw him during the party, I felt like I was given another chance to make things right.”

“What about Jinyoung?”

“You see, I was justifying things in my head hyung. I am with Jinyoung but at the same time, I wanted to see how are things between Mark and I. I wasn’t really thinking.”

JB kept quiet. He really wanted to punch Jackson again.

“Don’t you even think about it hyung. As it is I will have a hard time explaining to the team about these bruises on my face.”

JB chuckled.

“You deserve it.”

“But hyung, before I tell you this, why did you sleep with Youngjae? Did you want to hurt Mark that much?”

JB shook his head.

“I didn’t sleep with Youngjae to spite Mark. That was really a mistake. I was so angry and hurt when I found out that Mark hid the fact that he knew you and you were the one that broke his heart and the kisses and everything else that I was binged drinking. I was so drunk out of my mind that I didn’t know what I was doing and Youngjae wasn’t even resisting. When I woke up, I could only put two and two together. I didn’t even hide it from Mark. He was the first person that I confessed it to.”

Now, it was Jackson’s turn to be quiet. Regardless what happened, he could see that JB was still very much in love with Mark and that he was truly sorry.

“Incase you are wondering, Youngjae and I had talked things through. We are kind of okay for now but only time will tell. It was stupid of me to hurt Youngjae as well but I can’t undo the past.”

“True. For what it’s worth, Mark hyung is still in love with you. He told me that.”

“Really Jacks?”

Jackson nods.

“I’m not gonna lie but that broke my heart again, hyung but yes. Regardless what happened, he still loves you but he just can’t get over the fact that you slept with Youngjae.”

 

JB breaths a sigh of relief. 

“I don’t know what to do Jacks. Part of me still wants to kill you. Another part of me want to thank you for telling me this.”

Jackson grins.

“Let’s just take one thing at a time. I know it will take time for us to be friends like before but I really want to make it up to you. You are like a hyung to me.”

JB smiled.

“I think you already did.”

Jackson hugged JB against his will. JB was trying his best to push him away.

“Yah!!! Jacks!!!”

“But hyung, you love me,” Jackson whined.

“Don’t push it Jacks,” JB glared at him.

Jackson grinned and lets JB go.

“Forgive me, hyung?”

“I’m getting there.”

They finished a bottle of whiskey while talking. It was JB’s turn to open the second bottle. Now it was his turn to interrogate Jackson.

 

“How are you and Jinyoung?”

Jackson sighed.

“Not too good I see.”

“We are not talking to each other at the moment, hyung.”

“Why? If I may pry.”

“It’s because of me and Mark hyung.”

“What did you do Jacks?” JB quirking his eyebrows at Jackson.

“In my defense, I was on my way home to finally tell everything to Jinyoung after settling things with Mark but he lashed out at me so I actually left the house and went back to Hong Kong for a week. Then he decided to do the same. Even worse, he took a month off and now there is a replacement manager covering his place for me.”

“Did you even try?”

Jackson looked at JB sheepishly.

“Wang Jackson!”

“I tried hyung and then my temper got the best of me and then his temper got the best of him.”

“Are you going to work things out with him?”

Jackson nods.

“When he is ready.”

“We both fucked up didn’t we?”

Jackson nods. He then raise his glass at JB.

“Here’s to us getting our boyfriend’s back.”

“Hear, hear.”

The both of them started laughing. It had taken them almost the whole day to talk things through but at least it was the first step taken to mend their relationships. They spend the whole night talking and drinking. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update on this one. Had a block on this one then I was distracted by other stories and life caught up with me... Enjoy... Hopefully.


	109. Talking about my problems

Jackson drove back with his heart feeling lighter but face slightly bruised. Even though his face and body ached, he was glad that he and JB finally settled things between them. Though he knows he would have a hard time explaining to his team about his bruised face. He couldn’t help but think about Mark at that moment.  _ I wonder if he is coping with everything? Is he still trying to process about JB’s sort of infidelity? Will he be able to get pass that?  _ In spite of everything that had happened, he truly wished for Mark to be happy. If his happiness doesn’t include being in a romantic relationship, so be it. Since he has talked it out with Mark and then JB. Is it time for him to talk to Jinyoung? He will find out soon enough. Maybe after his tour in Japan. He knows he shouldn’t put things off but work was getting busy and Jinyoung was still on his break.  _ I’ll just have to give it my best when I’m in Japan then. You can do this Jackson! Ganbatte! _

 

 

It had been a few weeks since Jinyoung last texted Mark. Jinyoung was on his way back from Busan. He knew that Jackson was away for his tour in Japan which will take probably at least two weeks to wrap things up. He figures that it was time for him to talk to Mark. He wasn’t sure how things would go between him and the elder but he felt like he couldn’t put things off any longer. The longer he waits, the further he might drift with Jackson. As angry or disappointed he was at Jackson, despite all his flaws, Jinyoung knew that he was still in love with him. Maybe that is why this hurts more than it should and that is why he was that angry with Jackson.

 

On the bus ride back to Seoul, Jinyoung took his time to think. He took his time to rationalize things. But no matter how much he tried to rationalize Jackson’s behaviour, he couldn’t help but blame Mark as well. He felt like Mark was just as guilty as Jackson. He might be the receiving party but he should have been more assertive with himself. He should have stopped Jackson whenever he could. He should have slap some senses into Jackson. Jinyoung was all torn up inside. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill Mark or something else. He wasn’t sure if he was able to talk to Mark calmly. He felt himself tearing up slightly. He really liked hanging out with Mark. He felt like they had gotten close in a short amount of time. Maybe not as close as he and JB but they were close.

 

Because Jinyoung knew that Jackson wasn’t around, he decided to go home. He was sure it would be in a mess or maybe it won’t if the maid came over to clean up the place. Jinyoung felt a wave of nostalgia when he opened the door. The place smells like Jackson. It was his favourite cologne, the one that Jinyoung bought for him. It made him teared up just a little.  _ Maybe that little idiot misses me after all. Stupid Wang gae! _ Jinyoung finds himself laughing and then crying when he saw the mess Jackson had left in their shared room. It was so like the idol to leave the place like a tornado had swept through that place, Jinyoung would always complain but Jackson would placate him by kissing him to distract him. Jinyoung slowly picks up the clothes that was left behind. He did notice that some of his favourite jackets was missing. He felt hopeful that the stupid Jackson Wang brought all with him because he was thinking about him. Jinyoung then groaned, only to realize that Jackson left most of his sports looking, bright and bold prints jacket behind.

“Stupid Jackson! How am I going to go out with your stupid track suit looking jackets! It’s so not my style” Jinyoung talking to the stupid jackets.

 

After cleaning up after Jackson, Jinyoung decided to take a soak in the bathtub before ordering take out. As much as he wanted to talk to Mark soon, he was just too tired. Tired from the long bus ride. Tired from picking up after Jackson. Just tired with the whole thing in general. After eating a late dinner, Jinyoung wrapped himself in one of Jackson’s shirts and sweatpants before engulfing himself with the comforter. Everything smells like his stupid idol. It was calming and infuriating at the same time. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to feel at that moment. But whatever it was that he was feeling, he felt calm enough. For the first time in so many weeks, as angry as he was at Jackson, he promptly felt asleep. It was the most restful sleep he had ever since he fought with Jackson.

 

 

Jinyoung woke up fresh. He kept mulling over the idea of calling Mark. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk to him yet. He kept pacing around the condo. Trying to think things throughs. Trying to find a way to go about it. He wasn’t sure which side of him would be coming out when he talks to Mark. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to find out. He kept thinking about it, even while having breakfast. Then it hit him. He should talk to JB first. After all, he was closer to him and they can talk about a lot things. He hasn’t heard from the elder for some time. It’s time to catch up. He always felt better after talking to him. Jinyoung send a text to JB.

**Jinyoung:** Hyung, are you free tonight?

**JB:** Hi Jinyoungie. I should be. Why?

**Jinyoung:** Let’s meet up for dinner. It has been forever since we talk, hyung

**JB:** That’s true. Why not. 

**Jinyoung:** I’ll let you know the time and place later. But you most probably be picking me up

**JB:** Duh. Fine. 

 

Jinyoung had forgotten about Mark for a while and wonder if it would be awkward for him to ask JB to not bring him along.

 

**Jinyoung:** Is Mark hyung around?

 

JB sighs. This for sure would be one topic of their discussion tonight. He knew it was unavoidable

 

**JB:** No. Let’s just talk tonight

**Jinyoung:** Ok. See you hyung.

That caught Jinyoung by surprised. JB was always so happy to talk about Mark. But today, it was different. He wonders what happened.

 

Jinyoung felt much better after texting JB. He wonders how much does he know about this whole mess. JB felt himself smiling but also sighing at the same time. He don’t know what to expect. Will Jinyoung want to talk to him about Jackson or would it be about Mark or something else? JB reminded himself that he shouldn’t and wouldn’t drink tonight. After all, it was like a trauma for him for now. He wants and hopes to be sober for tonight’s conversation or sharing or whatever. JB turned his attention back to his work. After all there is much to do.

 

JB had a monthly meeting with his head of departments to make sure everything was running smoothly and if there were any problems, they could share and help solve it together. He was quite surprised but happy to see Youngjae, finally taking his usual seat next to him with Yugyeom on the opposite side. He felt at least they were back to a bit of normalcy. Youngjae gave him a big smile.  _ Maybe this sunshine is trying to make everything normal again. Thank you sunshine. _ JB was grateful that Youngjae could put everything behind him now after being scarce in the office for quite sometime.

 

 

Jinyoung on the other hand was going to be productive in the day time before dinner time. He made sure he called JYP to let him know that he is back in Seoul but he needed to settle some things before going back to work. Namely throughout the time when Jackson isn’t around. He also requested that JYP doesn’t tell Jackson that he is back and that he will be at work soon. JYP agreed only after Jinyoung agree to manage Jackson after he comes back from his tour in Japan.

Jinyoung tried to hold his displeasure when JYP kind of ordered him to manage Jackson again.

“I’ll grant you more off days BUT you have to start managing Jackson again once he comes back from his tour. I don’t care what is happening between the both of you, be professional Jinyoung.”

“Okay PD-nim. You got it.”

“Good. See you soon Jinyoung.”

“Likewise boss.”

“Cheeky git.”

Jinyoung laughs. It felt nice to laugh. After settling that, he decided to do some spring cleaning to see what was still in his closet. He was sure that nothing is in it’s place, knowing Jackson. Jinyoung always made sure that the maid arranged everything to their or his liking. By the time he noticed the time, it was close to his dinner appointment with JB. He managed to text JB in between his spring cleaning and cooking to let him know that dinner would be at his place so that they can be more relax and he brought back home a lot of fresh produce and vegetables along with him. He didn’t want it to go to waste so he decided to prepare a few dishes for them to share. He also manage to do a beer and liquor run. He felt productive.

 

Jinyoung was in his opinion, his most casual clothes, which was a pair of pants and cashmere sweater. When he opened the door, he wasn’t surprised to see JB in his shredded jeans and a black shirt. He gives JB a hug, quite surprised at his tired and a bit haggard look.

“Hyung, you look terrible.”

“You don’t look too good yourself.”

Jinyoung glares at the smirking JB.

“Let’s fill our stomach first shall we?”

“I thought you never ask. By the way, here’s a bottle of wine for you.”

“Thank you. You remembered.”

“Hard not too. Now are you inviting me in or wat?”

Jinyoung laughs. He had forgotten that they were both still standing at the front door.

“Sorry about that hyung. Please come into my humble abode.”

“You mean yours and Jackson?” JB quirking his eyebrow at him as he walks in.

“Who’s that?” Jinyoung answered without batting an eye.

Jaebum laughs.

“Something tells me this is going to be a long night.”

“Likewise hyung. Now the food is getting cold.”


	110. Don’t make the same mistake

“Wow, this is a feast Jinyoungie,” as JB sat down at the dining table.

“Of course. I’m the one cooking it and the superior ingredients are from my hometown.”

JB rolled his eyes at Jinyoung’s obnoxious answer which made the younger giggle.

“I haven’t even tasted it yet. How would I know it’s a feast,” JB smirking at Jinyoung which made the younger pout.

“You must agree with me or no dinner for you, hyung,” crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Fine. Bye Jinyoungie,” as JB walks towards the front door.

“Yah!!! JB hyung! That is so unfair!” Jinyoung chasing after him.

JB laughs and walks back to him, ruffling his hair.

“You need somebody to help you to finish the food Jinyoungie.”

“Fine. Just because I need help in finishing the food,” as Jinyoung pulls out the chair.

JB pulls out a chair and sat opposite Jinyoungie, grinning at the younger. Jinyoung ignores his face and scoops out the rice and gives it to JB before doing the same for himself. They were just having a nice time eating dinner with each other. Not talking about their Mark or Jackson or whatever about their relationship or even work since both their relationship is tied with their work closely in a way. They were just keeping conversations simple like talking about the weather and their families and hometown and about the feast in front of them. Mundane I know but maybe they were just getting ready their heart and mind for the heavier conversation that they would be having later on after dinner.

 

“That was a nice dinner Jinyoungie. Thank you mama and papa Park for the superior ingredients,” teased JB.

Jinyoung’s mouth was forming a pout at the moment which made the elder smile. It had been so long since JB felt like he laugh the way he did tonight. It was night. It distracts him from Mark. JB took the opportunity to press Jinyoung’s mouth together and pulled it slightly making the younger hit him continuously.

“JB hyung!”

JB just laughed even more.

“Sorry is that you? I thought it was a giant duck with the lips like that,” JB continue teasing him.

Jinyoung kicks JB and went to boil water to make coffee, ignoring the laughing elder. JB made himself comfortable in the living room while waiting for Jinyoung to bring them some coffee to top things of. JB felt older than he should. It used to be a cup of whiskey or brandy after a nice meal. But tonight, they chose to have coffee. As Jinyoung walks in with coffee, and some shortbread, JB couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What now hyung?” Jinyoung whined.

“I was just thinking that we are like a couple of old farts at the moment. Having coffee instead of a glass of brandy or something.” 

It was Jinyoung’s turn to chuckle.

“We are not old farts. We are just being sensible and responsible here and you are driving hyung.” 

“Old farts.”

Jinyoung started laughing.

“Fine. We are old farts,”  as Jinyoung passes a cup of coffee to JB.

“Thank you for agreeing with me Mr Jinyoung.”

“Whatever Mr JB.”

They just sat there, sipping their coffee in silence for a while. Both just taking their time to enjoy the aromatic brew in front of them.

 

 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure what got into him. He wasn’t sure if he was just plain horny or he wanted to get back at Mark or maybe get back at Jackson or he was just confused. He climbed into JB’s lap and started kissing him. Like aggressively kissing him. JB got a shocked and tried to push Jinyoung away from him, trying to avoid his lips but surprisingly, Jinyoung was strong and had a strong grip on his shirt. Maybe Jinyoung just wanted to be comforted at the moment but he felt like he couldn’t stop doing what he is doing. He was like in a trance until he felt JB grab his face to get his face away from his.

“JINYOUNG! Get a grip of yourself!”

It was as if the trance was broken. He realize what he was doing. But instead of getting off JB’s lap, JB found a crying Jinyoung on him. Jinyoung put his head on JB’s shoulder and he started crying. He didn’t know what had possessed him at the moment. JB saw Jinyoung’s shoulders shaking and suddenly he could feel his shoulder getting wet. JB didn’t say anything. He just put his hand on Jinyoung’s head and starts stroking it while his other hand starts stroking his back to calm him down. He slowly led Jinyoung to sit next to him. His face, never leaving his shoulder. Jinyoung felt a bit embarrassed but it felt so nice to be held while crying. It made him realize that he didn’t properly cry ever since all this mess happened. He didn’t properly be sad if that made sense.

“Shhh. It’s okay Jinyoungie. You’re okay. Shhh. You are okay.”

 

They just sat there, with a sobbing Jinyoung on the sofa for a while. JB was just stroking his hair while Jinyoung continues to hang on to him. JB could hear his breathing slowly getting calmer. JB rub his cheek on Jinyoung’s hair. He wanted to calm the younger down even more.

“You okay now?” JB whispered.

Jinyoung straighten himself up and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh my god I made a fool of myself. I’m sorry hyung. I shouldn’t be acting this way. That was so un...un…”

“It’s okay Jinyoungie. You were just acting out or venting out your emotions. That’s all. No harm done.”

Jinyoung turned to JB.

“I just made a fool of myself in front of you hyung! I don’t know what I was thinking.”

JB pulled him back to him. Putting his head on his shoulder once again.

“You weren’t thinking. You were just acting out your emotions. That’s all.”

Jinyoung sighs. They both just sat there and JB turned on the TV. He wasn’t sure where they were heading but it would be nice to distract themselves for a while before talking things out.

 

“Thanks hyung. For being so understanding.”

“No problem Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung wasn’t sure how to start their conversation. But he thought that maybe he should do it like ripping off a bandaid. Quick and maybe slightly painful. That was the whole reason why he invited JB for dinner. He wanted to talk about this.

“Hyung, did you know about Jackson and Mark?”

JB smiled sadly. He was sure that this was the reason that Jinyoung called him over. After talking to Jackson, he was sure that the idol wants to make up with his manager, hopefully.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Did you know about…” 

“About them kissing? Yes.”

“H-h-ho..”

“Mark told me.”

“Oh,”  was all Jinyoung could say.

JB smiled but it wasn’t a genuine smile. Jinyoung could tell. He took a deep breath.  _ Like ripping a bandaid. _

“What do you think about it?” 

It was JB’s turn to take a deep breath.

“Well, for me, I guess it was pretty harmless and it was all done on a whim. Trying to find out about your lost first love kinda thing.”

Jinyoung jumped from the sofa and starts pacing in front of JB. 

“On a whim hyung?!? Lost first love?! Fuck that hyung! That’s... that’s... that’s like cheating!” 

“That’s true but…”

“But what hyung? I mean we’ve been with them for a few years. How could they do that to us?!”

“That’s also tr…”

“Then that doesn’t warrant them to cheat on us! That is no reason that they should or could!”

“But techni…”

“Technically what?! They just didn’t get down to ripping each others clothes up and humping on the floor like rabbits!?!?”

 

JB started laughing. This Jinyoung was was too emotional for him to get his thoughts through.  _ Jackson has a lot of grovelling to do. This Jinyoung is like a firecracker. Or maybe like a time bomb. _ His attention was brought back to the pacing firecracker in front of him when the younger snapped his fingers in front of him.

“Hyung, this is no laughing matter!”

“I know it’s…” 

“Then why are you laughing, hyung?!? Have you gone crazy?!?”

“JINYOUNG! Just let me finish my sentence!”

JB continued laughing. That made Jinyoung realize that he had been cutting JB off at every sentence. He felt himself blushing.

“I’m sorry hyung,” Jinyoung said meekly.

“Feel better?”

“Kind of.”

“Now can I finally say something Jinyongie?”

Jinyoung nods.

 

“Yes. Maybe what Jackson and Mark did was not right. I would say what Jackson did but we are not playing the blame game here okay.”

Jinyoung glared at JB.

“Yes Mark was involved. Just hear me out. But haven’t you ever felt that way when you see your first love? Don’t lie to me.”

Jinyoung was pouting at JB but he was not entirely wrong but he wasn’t entirely right either.

“And you know your Jackson. He is someone who acts on emotion.”

“That’s true. That one is so like a puppy.”

“Knowing Mark, he was flustered and didn’t think much about it.”

“Yes until the shit hit the fan,” as Jinyoung sat next to JB again.

“Yeah. But did you even hear what Jackson has to say?” JB trying to gage Jinyoung’s expression.

“Erm…” 

“You didn’t, didn’t you? Jinyoungie!”

“I was angry hyung! You can’t blame me! I mean you can’t blame it entirely on me hyung!”

JB chuckled.

“Listen to me on this one Jinyoungie. Just hear him out. Hear what he has to say before doing anything.” 

Jinyoung looked at JB.

“You know something don’t you? You spoke to him didn’t you?”

JB just gave him a smile and kept quiet.

“Hyungie,” Jinyoung whined.

“I’m not saying anything. Just telling you that you should listen to what he has to say or maybe what Mark has to say first.”

“I hate that you are being so logical on this hyung.”

“I’m just saying that you should listen to him before you do something you regret.” 

“Are you regretting something hyung?” 

JB remained quiet.

“Fine. Is it okay if I talk to Mark hyung about this?”

“Why not?”

“Aren’t you angry at Mark hyung?”

JB kept quiet again.

“Something happened didn’t it?”

He just looked at Jinyoung, not saying anything. All Jinyoung could see was a look of regret painted on JB’s face.

“Hyung?”

JB shakes his head. Still unwilling to talk about what happened between him and Mark cause it still hurts. 

“Talk to them. Don’t do anything you might regret Jinyoungie. Trust me on this one.”

“Okay hyung.”

Jinyoung then curled up next to JB and continued watching TV.

“You know I’ll be teasing you about you coming onto me from now on right?”

Jinyoung groaned.

“Hyung! I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” Jinyoung whined.

JB just laughed. He hoped that he did help Jackson and Jinyoung in a way. If he can’t fix his relationship with Mark. The least he could do was fix Jackson and Jinyoung’s.


	111. Facing the pain

Mark felt so much better after his sleepover with Bam Bam. He was finally going out of the house again. He decided that he had enough of take outs. Bam Bam’s cooking made it less desirable to order take out so Mark decided he would get some groceries to whip up his breakfast, lunch and dinner. It didn’t have to be fancy and he was cooking for one, so it could be a all-in-one dish for all he cares. It felt good to be out in the warm sunshine and fresh air. Bam Bam had also left him strict instructions to buy groceries so that he could cook for the elder if he happens to drop by again.

“Mark hyung, here is a list of things that is a must in your house from now on. I can’t promise you when I will be coming over to cook again but I want these things to be here if I do happen to come by.”

Mark grins and nods. He likes it when Bam Bam pampers him like this. It wasn’t often he could use his privilege as a hyung like this. Bam Bam gives him a tight hug before he left.

“I’m sorry that I am unable to spend more time with you as I am getting busy hyung.”

“The more reason for you to find time to cook for me Bam Bammie,” Mark teased.

“Wipe that grin off your face hyung!” Bam Bam screeching at him.

Mark laughs. It just felt good to be teasing this little one again.

 

Mark got home, a bit tired but happy with his haul. Just a lot of fresh produce and herbs and spices. He knew that he won’t be using most of them but for the sake of Bam Bam, he made sure he has them with him. He went on to whip up lunch of mac and cheese, a childhood comfort food. It was a simple dish and he could put all the cheese he wants in the world. He was still in his sweatpants but now he has a tank top on. He was actually whistling while cooking.  _ Gonna cook me some mac and cheese. Bam Bam would be so proud of me that I am not ordering take out. That reminds me to actually let him know that I bought ingredients for him to spoil me with. _ After everything was done, he brought his bowl of ham, mac and cheese to the living room so that he could watch netflix at the same time. Mark was determine to distract himself. So far it seems to be working.

 

Mark didn’t realize that he fell asleep until he heard his phone. It was a message from Jinyoung. His heart beat slightly faster and harder.

**Jinyoungie:** Mark hyung, are you free to talk

**Mark:** Yeah. When? 

**Jinyoungie:** How about tomorrow?

**Mark:** I’m free. Where? 

**Jinyoungie:** Anywhere. As long as we can be alone.

**Mark:** My place then. I’ll send you the address.

**Jinyoungie:** I know where you live hyung

**Mark:** Here’s is my new add

**Jinyoungie:** See you

Mark couldn’t sleep the whole night after that. He was nervous. He just didn’t know what to expect. He was going to have a talk with his ex-boyfriend’s boyfriend for goodness sake.  _ If he wants to talk to me then he must know about me and Jackson. Oh God! What do I say or do? What can I say or do? Stupid Mark. Just relax. It’s not totally your fault. Just listen to what he has to say before you tell him what you have to say. Both of you are adults over here so let’s act like adults. Yes. It’s time to face this matter head on. Regardless what will happen, just know that you have done your best to clear things up. Maybe. Maybe not. _

 

Mark takes a deep breath before burying himself under his covers. He couldn’t help but think about JB. Wondering if he is able to sleep or is just like him at the moment.  _ I wonder if he is missing me the way I’m missing him? Oh god, I miss him so much. _ As much as Mark misses JB, every time he thinks of him, he remembers the day JB told him that he slept with Youngjae. Every single time. And then he would feel his heart breaking again. He would feel his heart aching again. He didn’t know how long this would continue. He tried to forget it but no matter what he does, he was unable to forget JB’s confession. Whether he had done it on purpose or not, Mark is unable to forget. Mark finds himself crying to sleep.  _ Why does it still hurt? Why can’t I just move on from this? I miss you B. I miss you so damn much that it hurts. _

 

 

Jinyoung took a deep breath right after he had sent a text to Mark.  _ This is it. What will happen tomorrow, we will soon find out. Oh my goodness. I wonder how will I react when I see him. I wonder how will Mark hyung react when he sees me. Will we fight? I’m getting a bit nervous here but this is the right thing to do. This is to settle things once and for all. I’ve kept quiet long enough. It’s time for me to voice out what is in my mind. _ Jinyoung continues sitting in his corner and continues reading his book. He was took antsy to sleep and he didn’t want to read on the bed. It felt good to be able to sit in his favourite chair, sipping on a hot cup of tea, reading a good book to relax. It was what the doctor ordered. Not only that, he was able to talk or voice out the things in his head with JB. He was happy that there was at least one person he could talk to about this mess. Even though he made a fool of himself with JB but he was glad that the elder was understanding and didn’t hold it against him. It was the first time since seeing Jackson kissing Mark and this whole mess with Jackson that he felt slightly relieve. Relieve that he wasn’t alone on this even though JB was not really siding him either but at least he knows that they were in this together.  _ Though hyung is very calm about this. But there must be something he isn’t telling me. But nevermind. Our boyfriend’s are the culprits here. _

 

It was two hours later that Jinyoung felt sleepy. After locking up the place, Jinyoung sinks into the bed. He was wearing one of Jackson’s silly t-shirts and his own pajama pants. He might be angry at Jackson but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss his idiot. He was glad that the replacement manager was updating him on Jackson’s health as well. He knew that he was prone to get sick if he has too much on his plate. He made sure to remind the manager to get him supplements and to make sure that he has been taking it diligently so that he won’t get sick. He knew the tour was a hectic one since he was the one that arranged it a long time ago. But Jackson had so many fans and he didn’t want to disappoint them. He had checked it with Jackson before confirming with their partners in Japan. He was glad that everything was running smoothly. It wasn’t long till he fell asleep.

 

 

The next day, Mark woke up. This is it. This is the day when he finally talks to Jinyoung or the confrontation with Jinyoung or however people wanna call it. But this was it. Mark wasn’t sure if he felt bad or guilty. Maybe just a little but other than that, his heartbreak was worse so compared to this, this was nothing. He was sure that they would either talk about it calmly or it might result in a cat fight. Either one. But Mark didn’t really want to care at this point as he was so tired from dealing with all his emotions so he decided to prepare something for them to eat. One, he wanted to keep his mind off of things that he has no control over of. Two, he wanted to try out the recipe that Bam Bam left him for tom yum goong. He’ll take whatever that comes. It’s not like he could control things at the moment. So he might as well cook something he like.

“It’s not like I can do anything anyway. Just bring it on. What can be worst than this? What can be worst than a broken heart at the moment?” Mark muttering to himself.

 

 

Jinyoung on the other hand wasn’t sure which side of his would be coming out when he sees Mark. Will he be able to keep cool or will he be one of those people on the internet having a catfight in public. Maybe he was a bit relief that they decided to meet up at home. Even though he wasn’t sure how angry is he towards Mark, he was raised to be courteous so he bought a bottle of wine to bring over to Mark’s place. He wants to remain calm when talking to Mark but when he tells himself that he must be civil about it, he remembers the stolen kisses and especially the MV’s that he agreed with Jackson to act with Mark. 

“Fuck! They had a bloody bed scene and was making out right under my nose! Fuckers!” Jinyoung cursing out loud.

Suddenly, he was fuming again. He remembered that they couldn’t hear what they were whispering to each other or more like his Jackson was whispering to Mark. he was damn sure that Mark would have said something as well.

“Park Jinyoung, calm down. Don’t get yourself work up over nothing or maybe something but just don’t get yourself too work up boy. Get yourself together,” Jinyoung talking to himself.

He takes a deep breath and makes his way to Mark’s place.

 

 

Everything was ready and Mark even had time to shower before Jinyoung arrived. As soon as he hear the doorbell, Mark knew the inevitable had arrived. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Before he could say anything, he saw Jinyoung’s hand and it was mere seconds that he was able to block his attack. He was sure that Jinyoung was trying to slap him and that made him angry.

“What the hell Jinyoung?”

“That’s for kissing my Jackson!” and he walks in calmly and place the bottle of wine on the table.

That pissed off Mark real good but he tried to hold his temper. He understands that Jinyoung is angry but he should at least hear his side of the story first.  _ Jackson Wang, you owe me big time for this. _ Mark wasn’t sure where to start or how to start. Talking wasn’t his strong point at all. He felt slightly relief when Jinyoung spoke first.

“Why Mark hyung? Why? Why Jackson?”

Mark took a deep breath.

“Do you even know about Jackson and I? About our past?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. Mark knew that there would be a whole lot of explaining to do so he started from the beginning. By the time he had finish telling him about their history, he wasn’t sure if Jinyoung got any of it. It just looked like he was even more pissed than before.

 

“So just because you both had a history together, that entitles you to kiss my boyfriend?”

Mark was now really pissed. He has a temper which nobody knows of. He was sure that Jinyoung is trying to push all the blame on him now and it didn’t really sit well with the elder. He might look timid but do not think for a second he will take every accusation hands down. It wasn’t in his nature.

“Do you mean your boyfriend kissing me?” Mark glaring at Jinyoung.

“Does it matter? The both of you were making out like rabbits for all I know in that bloody MV.”

“You consented it! Don’t you dare try to push the blame on me. I didn’t want to be in that bloody MV in the first place. You helped your boyfriend to convince me and don’t you dare forget that, Park Jinyoung.”

They were now glaring at each other, standing toe to toe.

“How could you! I thought you were my friend hyung!”

“I am your friend and I didn’t thought that it would happen okay. Jackson always caught me on surprise. I’m sorry that happened but you can’t blame it all on me.”

“Why didn’t you remind him hyung!” Jinyoung was practically screaming by now.

“I did! Don’t you think for a moment that I didn’t!”

“Maybe that’s why JB hyung walked away from you! Cause you are a big slut!”

Jinyoung felt a sharp pain on his cheek. He couldn’t believe it. Mark slapped him. Wasn’t he suppose to be the one who is more angry. He tried to retaliate but Mark pushed him away.

“He didn’t walk away from me! I did!” Mark screamed back.

“What the hell is going on here?!”Jinyoung saying out loud.

Mark was pacing and was biting his lips till it was bleeding.

“Hyung stop it!” Jinyoung looking at Mark.

Mark ignored him and continued doing that. Jinyoung tried to pull him but Mark just brushed his hand away.

“Don’t touch me!”

 

Jinyoung got annoyed at being ignored that he pulled Mark and kissed him on the mouth to stop him from biting his lips. He could taste the blood on his lips but he continued anyway. He pushed his tongue in, invading Mark’s mouth. Mark pushed him away.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Trying to find out why Jackson is so infatuated with the thought of kissing you!”

Mark growled.

“Fuck you. Whatever Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung pulled Mark back and started kissing Mark again. He wasn’t sure what made him did that. All he knew that this was a mistake but he didn’t really feel so guilty about it. Maybe just a little towards JB but not Jackson. Jinyoung could feel Mark not resisting him as his kisses got deeper. Mark got tired of fighting him that he just let himself get swept away by Jinyoung’s kisses. 


	112. Maybe things can work out between you and me

After a while, Mark firmly pushed Jinyoung away.

“Happy? Found your answer? Now leave me alone.”

Jinyoung grinned. That mother fucker actually grinned at Mark. Jinyoung started laughing.

“What’s wrong with you Jinyoung!? Have you lost your mind!?”

Jinyoung continued laughing till there was tears in his eyes. Mark wasn’t sure if it was funny or he was masking his sadness with his laughter. After a while, Jinyoung’s laughter died down and Mark was sure he could here him crying just a little.

“Jinyoungie? Are you okay?” Mark walking over to sit next to the younger. He felt bad for the younger but he was still a big pissed.

“Now, I know why Jackson wants to kiss you.”

Mark rolled his eyes but he could see that Jinyoung was saying it honestly.

 

“Jinyoungie, there is nothing between me and Jackson. It was a spur of the moment and it’s just a foolish notion of wanting to know the what if’s.”

Jinyoung nods. He was brushing his tears away furiously.

“Look, it is partly my fault of not pushing him away. I’m sorry for that. But I’m not sorry that he kissed me. It was something I cannot control,” Mark continued explaining.

“I guess deep down I needed somebody to blame. But you must admit that you did play a part in this for making me feel this way hyung,” Jinyoung looking at Mark.

“Okay.”

They sat there awkwardly quiet for a while.

“Hey, you hungry?” Mark looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung nods.

“Good. I made lunch. Don’t complain if it doesn’t taste good.”

“Fine,” Jinyoung pretending to roll his eyes.

It was like there was an unspoken truce at the moment. A truce over tom yum goong and wine.

 

 

After lunch, they brought over the bottle of wine to the living room. They both felt like they’ve calmed down enough to talk again. Maybe. Add wine to the mix, they weren’t sure if that was a good idea but they didn’t care at the moment.

“Hyung, tell me the truth. My big boy heart can take this.”

“Tell you what?” 

“Did you or did you not kiss Jackson back? Don’t lie! At least once, did you respond to his kiss?”

Mark took a gulp of his wine.

“I did BUT it was just one time when I was confused. That’s it. Nothing more.”

Mark felt a tight slap across his face. Mark was speechless. He was going to retaliate until Jinyoung pointed at him with his glass of wine.

“Now we are even. You slapped me.”

“Fine.”

They both started laughing. Whatever tension that was there seems to have melted away over spicy soup and wine.

“For what’s it's worth Jinyoung, those were innocent kisses. Nothing more.”

“How would I know hyung. Jackson kept denying it,” Jinyoung pouting at Mark.

“Okay. He is a big stupid idiot BUT I’m sure he did tell you about it recently right?” Mark looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung didn’t meet Mark’s gaze.

“Park Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung remained silent.

“Park Jinyoung, did you talk to Jackson about this?”

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Jinyoungie! What the hell?! Didn’t you hear from the lion’s mouth about this? Where did you put your ears? Up your ass?!”

“Yah! Hyung! We fought and he just left me and went back to Hong Kong.”

“Okay, Jackson Wang is officially a stupid idiot.”

“Yes and then I got mad and I left to go back to Busan,” Jinyoung adds sheepishly.

“WHAT!?! Okay. Park Jinyoung and Jackson Wang are officially stupid idiots!”

“He is the bigger idiot hyung!”

“The both of you are Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung pouts. Mark quirk his eyebrows at Jinyoung.

 

“Seriously Jinyoungie, talk to him. Listen to what he has to say and tell him what you want to say. I’m sure everything can be settled amicably.”

“Look who’s talking hyung. What about you and JB hyung? Why are you staying here?”

It was Mark’s turn to be quiet.

“Now that is the same look he gave me. What is going on here? I thought it was only me and Jackson is fighting.

Mark shook his head.

“Come on hyung. Talk to me. JB hyung won’t tell me. He was being very vague about everything. He convinced me to talk to Jackson and you.”

“He did?” Mark looking up at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung nods.

 

“This is not about me and him. It’s about you and Jackson. Will you talk things through with him?”

“I will but you must agree with me that it was his fault for walking out on me when I was talking.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say talking but…”

“Hyung!” Jinyoung whined.

“Well, he did want to explain things to you, you know.”

Jinyoung pouts again.

“Fine. He was dumb to walk out when you wanted to fight. He should have stayed and fight and explained everything to you even though you didn’t want to listen to him. Happy?”

“Thanks for agreeing with me hyung. In my defense, he was always siding you more than me so that annoyed me even more.”

“Okay. That is so dumb of Jackson. He should be assuring you.”

“I know right?” Jinyoung grinning at Mark.

“Hey. I’m sorry that all this happened Jinyoungie.”

“Me too but I’m glad we are able to talk it out. Your face is getting kinda red hyung.”

“Whose fault is that? But yours is red already Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung and Mark both laughed. They knew their face is red not because of the wine.

 

“But I understand why Jackson likes kissing you,” Jinyoung teased Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes while throwing a pillow at Jinyoung.

“Don’t start Jinyoungie.”

“It’s true. Your lips are just so soft hyung and you should stop chewing on them.”

Mark sticks his tongue out at Jinyoung.

“So mature of you hyung,” Jinyoung smirking at the elder.

“Whatever.”

“JB hyung is so lucky you to be kissing you exclusively hyung.”

 

Mark looked down and gulp down his wine before standing up to get a new bottle. Jinyoung stared at Mark. It is weird to see both JB and Mark looking so guarded when he spoke to them about the other.  _ Why is Mark hyung staying here? Why isn’t JB hyung with him? _

“Mark hyung, what happened between you and JB hyung?”

Mark kept quiet and opened the bottle of wine before pouring him another glass and refilling Jinyoung's glass.

“Hyungie?”

Mark took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if he could talk about it without breaking down. But maybe it will be better this time.

“Like I said, he didn’t walk away from me Jinyoungie. I did.”

“But why hyung? What happened?”

Mark gulp down his wine before talking.

“He slept with Youngjae.”

Jinyoung jumped up from the sofa and stared at Mark.

“WHAT?!?!”

“He slept with…”

“I heard you hyung but how? What? I need more wine,” said Jinyoung as he poured himself more wine after finishing whatever that was in his glass.

“This is what happened when you don’t listen to what the other person has to say and make assumptions about things.”

Jinyoung went closer to Mark and hugged him.

“What happened hyung. Tell mother from the beginning.”

Mark chuckled. It was so like Jinyoung to be a mother hen. He took a deep breath and started talking about everything that led to him walking away from Jaebum.

 

Jinyoung was pacing in front of Mark.

“How could JB hyung do that! May he feel guilty for the rest of his life! Suffer!”  

Mark chuckled. But his heart ache all over again.  _ This pain will never truly go away isn’t it? I will always feel this stabbing pain in my heart whenever I hear his name. _

“But hyung, did you try talking to JB hyung yet? I saw him the other night.”

Mark shook his head.

“How is he?”

Jinyoung’s heart ache for him. Even with his heart broken like that, he was still asking about the one who broke it.

“He doesn’t look too good hyung. But he deserves it for breaking your heart. Don’t let me get started on  Choi Youngjae. How could he!?”

“Alcohol happened I guess. I don’t know Jinyoungie.”

“Have you spoken to either one of them yet?”

“I don’t know if I can Jinyoungie. Not now.”

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark.

“I’m sorry that this happened to you but at the same time I wanna say that it’s karma because of Jackson. I’m mean, I know but I’m truly sorry what happened with JB hyung.”

Mark flicked Jinyong on the forehead and they both laughed. 

 

Jinyoung could hear Mark started sniffling. Jinyoung started stroking his back.

“I’m sorry hyung.”

Mark shook his head but the tears in his eyes just couldn’t stop falling. It was as if he was feeling the pain all over again. Just like the first day when he walked out of their house.

“I take back about you being a slut hyung. Don’t cry.”

Mark chuckled through his tears. He was kinda glad that Jinyoung was there even though they fought earlier on but things seems to be resolved for now.

“If you don’t stop crying, I’ll kiss you again hyung.”

Mark cried even harder but he was laughing at the same time which made Jinyoung laugh.

“I’m joking okay. I didn’t know kissing me would be that bad hyung.”

Jinyoung wiped the tears from Mark’s eyes with his thumbs.

“We will figure things out with our idiots okay. Maybe mine first but either way, we will figure it out.”

“Gee, thanks for your concern Jinyoungie,” Mark teasing Jinyoung.

They both just sat there, with Jinyoung hugging Mark on the sofa, watching TV. It was comforting to say the least.

 

“I’m gonna make Jackson pay for what he did to me hyung. I will make him grovel,” Jinyoung telling Mark his plans as a way to distract him. 

Jinyoung was sure he and Jackson is able to make things work but that doesn’t mean he would make things easy for the idol. He did walked out on him even though it was partly his fault for not listening but that was besides the point. He had legit reasons to be insecure.

“If he comes back, where are you going to stay Jinyoungie?”

“I don’t know. I sold my old place when we moved in together hyung.”

“If you don’t mind, you can stay with me. Though it might make him insecure cause this is a studio apartment and there is only one bed.”

“This is such a good idea hyung. Let’s make his imagination run wild. I like this. Okay. Does JB hyung knows you are here?” 

Mark shrugs.

“I guess he does cause he knows that I didn’t sell this place when we moved in together.”

“Then why…”

“I told him to give me time and space.”

“I shall give him a piece of my mind when I see him the next time, hyung.”

Mark smiled. It was bittersweet but at least everything was cleared between him and Jinyoung.


	113. Let’s add to this mess

That was a done deal. After their talk, Jinyoung moved in with Mark as he knew that Jackson would be coming back in a few days time as his Japan tour is wrapping up. It was nice to have a roommate. The both of them was able to really talk things through even though they would fight about it from time to time when Jinyoung brings it up but after that they would laugh about it again.

“Mark hyung get your face away from me!”

“You get out from my house then Jinyoung!”

“Jackson kissed you!”

“You kissed me! Call that even!”

And that would make them both laugh all over again.

“Park Jinyoung, you are dumb.”

“Mark Tuan, so are you.”

“Let’s bully Bam Bam to cook for us.”

“That’s a good idea hyung.”

 

Of course Bam Bam didn’t know what happened between Jinyoung and Jackson and when Mark called, Bam Bam made sure he finished all his work and rushed over. He didn’t call Yugyeom to come along as he didn’t want to remind Mark of JB.

“Mark hyung, I’m here!” Bam Bam ringing the doorbell.

He was quite shocked to find Jinyoung opening the door.

“Bam-ah, nurse my heart too please,” Jinyoung throwing his arms around Bam Bam.

“What did Jackson hyung do? Oh my gosh. Let’s get inside. What are you doing here hyung? I’ve not seen you in forever!” Bam Bam pulling Jinyoung in.

When Bam Bam saw Mark, he went over to give him a hug as well.

“Mark hyung, are you okay?”

“Bammie, cook for me please?”

“Both you hyungs better tell me what is going on here,” Bam Bam staring at the both of them.    
Mark and Jinyoung grinned.

“Will you cook for me too?” Jinyoung fluttering his eyelash at Bam Bam.

Bam Bam rolled his eyes. He wonders who is the hyung at the moment.

“Fine you bratty hyungs. But you, Jinyoung hyung better tell me what is going on.”

 

 

They were all seated at the table to eat dinner with Bam Bam when the younger spoke again.

“Now what is going on here? I know about Mark hyung. But what is happening with you, Jinyoung hyung?”

“Well, what happened to Mark hyung is kind of connected to what happened to me,” Jinyoung said.

“I still don’t understand hyung,” Bam Bam staring at Jinyoung.

Jinyong sighs while Mark grinned.

“Okay. You know what happened between me and JB right?” said Mark.

Bam Bam nods.

“My story is what happened before that, that led to that,” Jinyoung added.

“I’m getting even more confused here hyungs!” Bam Bam glaring at them.

Mark and Jinyoung looked at each other.

 

“Don’t you dare give each other knowing looks and not explain everything to me! I cooked for the both of you! Spill!”

Mark and Jinyoung started laughing.

“Hyungggg,” Bam Bam whined.

“Okay okay okay. Let Jinyoung tell you the story,” Mark pointing at Jinyoung.

“Hey! Why me? You know more than I do hyung!”

“It’s your boyfriend’s fault!”

“Blame it on your boyfriend that cannot keep it in his pants!” Jinyoung retaliated.

“Hey! Low blow Jinyoungie!”

“Sorry! My boyfriend also couldn’t keep it in his pants! Happy?”

“Yes!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Bam Bam wasn’t sure how to react.  _ What is going on here? Are they fighting or not? _

“Hyungs! I don’t understand anything!”

Mark and Jinyoung took a deep breath. Jinyoung kissed Mark on the cheek.

“Sorry hyung.”

“It’s okay. Now you tell the story.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

Jinyoung turned to Bam Bam and told him about Jackson.

 

 

Jinyoung and Mark seemed perfectly fine eating while telling Bam Bam. Bam Bam himself seemed to have lost his appetite midway of the story.

“So you are telling me that it all started from Jackson hyung and you and it led to Mark hyung and JB hyung and Youngjae hyung? Or something like that.”

Jinyoung nods while Mark began slurping on the soup that Bam Bam cooked.

“What is wrong with you hyungs?!?”

Jinyoung and Mark stared at Bam Bam and continued eating.

“So now, you and Mark hyung are staying together?”

Jinyoung nods.

“And you are okay with it even though Mark hyung has a history with Jackson hyung and it kind of the cause of why you guys are fighting?”

“Don’t get him started on that one Bams. We’ve been over this,” Mark pointing at Bam Bam.

Jinyoung hits Mark on the shoulder.

“Ouch!” 

Mark hits him back.

“I told you to not get him started on that Bams and if you lay another finger on me Jinyoung, I will kick you out! It’s still Jackson’s fault for this mess too okay.”

“Fine!”

“Oh my lord,” Bam Bam slumping on his seat.

“Oh and you are the only one that knows this for now Bams,” said Jinyoung.

“Why do you place this burden on me?” Bam Bam wails.

“Cause you love us Bam-ah,” Mark grinning at him.

 

 

After finishing up dinner, they were all cuddled up on the sofa, watching TV with Bam Bam sitting in the middle.

“Kind of last question hyungs.”

The both of them looked at Bam Bam.

“What are your feelings about Youngjae hyung?”

“You already know what I think about him, Bams,” Mark answered.

Bam Bam looked at Jinyoung.

“I’m torn between wanting to slap him into oblivion and also wanting to know why. I don’t know what to choose at the moment. But I also want to do that with Jackson and JB hyung. So, I’m not really sure at the moment.”

“Okay. So keep Youngjae hyung away from the both of you is a good idea for now. This is a fucking mess, you know that right, hyungs?”

Mark nods. Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

 

“So, Jinyoung hyung would be staying here with you, Mark hyung until Jackson hyung wins him back or something?”

“I guess so,” Mark answered.

“Maybe I should just fall in love with Mark hyung and live happily ever after with him,” Jinyoung said without batting an eye.

“Ewww,” both Bam Bam and Mark answered.

“Hey!” Jinyoung glared at the both of them.

Bam Bam and Mark laughed.

“But honestly Jinyoung hyung, are you going to work things out with Jackson hyung?”

Jinyoung pursed his lips for a while before answering him.

“He actually messaged me before he left for Japan that he wants to talk. Finally! But I wanted to talk things through with Mark hyung first before him. So, I guess we are trying to work things out.”

“Make him work hard for it Jinyoungie,” said Mark.

“Of course!”

“Dear lord, I pity Jackson hyung at the moment but I think he deserved it as well.”

“Thank you Bam Bam for understanding,” said a grinning Jinyoung.

 

 

“How about you Mark hyung?”

Bam Bam and Jinyoung looked at Mark.

“I don’t think I can for now guys. It’s a lot to take in at the moment.”

“Hyung, for what it's worth, JB hyung really looked like he regrets it,” Jinyoung reaching over to hold Mark’s hand.

“I know but…”

“We get it hyung,” Bam Bam giving Mark’s hand a squeeze as well.

“But I would really like to give Youngjae a piece of my mind or find out why did he sleep with JB hyung!” said Jinyoung.

“Let’s just say he isn’t very proud of it and I think he had talk things through with JB hyung,” said Bam Bam.

“What did Yugyeom tell you?” Jinyoung pulling Bam Bam’s face towards his.

“Just that Youngjae hyung recently went back to work. That’s all.”

Jinyoung crosses his arms in front of him.

“I’m gonna give JB hyung a piece of my mind!”

“Jinyoungie,” Mark looking at Jinyoung.

“No hyung. He kept it from me when I was talking to him the other night. I thought we were friends.”

“Maybe he just didn’t want to say anything about Youngjae?” Mark offering him an explanation

“I don’t care! I want to give him a piece of my mind!”

Mark rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

 

 

They just sat there cuddling and talking. It was nice to catch up with the both of them. But Bam Bam really didn’t know that it all started from Jackson and Mark which led to JB and Youngjae. He bet that if he tells Yugyeom this, he would be just as confused as he is. He just wants to knock all the hyungs head at the moment.

“Bam Bam, you are not allowed to go home tonight,” said Jinyoung.

“But why?” Bam Bam whined.

“Cause I have an aching heart now Bams. Don’t you want to make hyung feel better?”

“Hyung…” Bam Bam whined.

“Yugyeom can live without you for one night Bams. Are you going to leave two broken hearted hyungs here while you go frolicking with the love of your life?”

“That is so unfair hyung!”

Mark and Jinyoung started laughing.

“I didn’t say that Bams. Jinyoung did,” Mark putting up his hands.

“Fine! I’m calling the love of my life to let him know that I am being held hostage by two miserable broken hearted hyungs here and is preventing me from my happiness at home. Now go get me clothes that I can borrow,” Bam Bam crossing his arms while pouting at them.

“I love you Bam-ah,” as Jinyoung walks to the kitchen to wash the dishes while Mark walks to his closet to find clothes for Bam Bam.

 

“Hi babe. I miss you. What time will you be home?” said Yugyeom as soon as he picked up Bam Bam’s call.

“I’m sorry darling. I’ll be staying over at Mark hyung’s tonight. Jinyoung hyung is here too.”

“Huh? Jinyoung hyung?”

“Don’t ask. I’ll tell you all about it when I can go home.”

Mark grabbed the phone away from Bam Bam.

“Thank you Yugyeommie for being so understanding!”

“Mark hyung!” Yugyeom whined.

He could hear Mark saying to Bam Bam to say goodbye.

“I would like to talk longer but I gotta go darling.”

Before Yugyeom could say anything, Jinyoung spoke to him.

“Sorry but your boyfriend is in demand tonight. You just have to handle your own dick tonight. Bye Yugy!”

“Yah! Jinyoung hyung!” Yugyeom whined.

He could hear Bam Bam screeching at the background. It wasn’t long till Bam Bam gained control of his phone.

“Sorry babe. See you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too Bammie. Bye.”


	114. This is getting so complicated

The next day, Mark and Jinyoung only allowed Bam Bam to go home in the evening. 

“Bye Mark hyung, Jinyoung hyung. I’ll see you guys again but maybe not so soon.”

Mark laughed while Jinyoung glared at him.

“How could you say that to us, Bam-ah,” Jinyoung pretending to be offended.

Bam Bam rolled his eyes.

“Hyung! I’m getting blue balls and I’m sure Yugyeom too. Let me go home and have sex!”

Mark and Jinyoung burst out laughing. They couldn’t believe that Bam Bam would actually say that to them.

“You mean you were fully loaded when we were sleeping last night Bams? Euw,” Mark looking at Bam Bam with a very judging look.

“Hyung,” Bam Bam whined.

“Go away Bams. Go let Yugyeom stick his dick into you. Thanks for accompanying us,” Jinyoung giving Bam Bam a hug.

“Yes. Thank you Bams for pampering the both of us,” Mark hugging Bam Bam.

“No problem hyung. Now both of you please take care and I’ll see you guys.”

 

 

After Bam Bam left, Mark and Jinyoung went back into the house. 

“So, what do we do now hyung? Our entertainment is gone,” Jinyoung looks at Mark.

“How about we go out for dinner?”

“Out?”

Mark nods.

“I feel like eating out today Jinyoungie.”

“Okay. what my hyung wants, he gets,” Jinyoung smiling at Mark.

“Does this mean it’s your treat?”

“That’s cheating hyung!”

“Well, you are freeloading here at my place at the moment.”

“Fine. What do you want to eat?”

“How about Japanese. I fancy sushi at the moment.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

 

As they were getting ready, Mark’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi Mark hyung. How are you?”

Mark was quite surprise to hear from him again. It has been quite a while since he heard from him.

“I’m fine. How about you?”

“I’m fine too. Hey, wanna grab a bite?”

“I was just going to go out with Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung hyung? Bring him along. I don’t mind.”

“Okay. Where do I meet you?”

“You let me know where you guys are eating and I’ll go to where you guys are, hyung.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know?”

“See you hyung.”

Jinyoung looks at Mark curiously. Mark turns and looks at him wide eyed.  _ What am I thinking? But all is in the past. There is nothing wrong at being friends, right? Fuck it. I don’t really care at the moment. _

 

“Mark hyung, are you ready yet?”

“Almost Jinyoungie. Just let me grab my jacket.”

“Hurry up slowpoke.”

Mark grinned and took his time by selecting a scarf to go with his outfit just to annoy the younger.

“Yah! You are just doing this on purpose hyung! Which is why...”

“Don’t you dare Jinyoungie. I will kick your ass!”

“Fine! Let’s go hyung,” Jinyoung whined.

Mark sticks out his tongue at Jinyoung and just grab a random scarf.

“I’m ready and I know just the place.”

“Fine and I’m guessing that we will have somebody joining us and you won’t tell me until we get there right?”

Mark smiled.

“Whatever. Let’s go hyung.”

 

 

“Kim Yugyeom, I need you now,” Bam Bam whined as soon as he walked into their home.

Luckily, Yugyeom got home earlier than usual. Something about finishing his work earlier than usual cause he got to the office earlier than usual.

“Babe, I miss you,” wrapping his arms around Bam Bam as soon as he sees him, burying his face into his neck.

“I’m not going over to Mark hyung’s place again. They are slave drivers I tell you and brats. The both of them!” Bam Bam continued whining.

Yugyeom got confused. He pulled away from Bam Bam to look at him.

“The both of them?”

Bam Bam nods and begins undressing Yugyeom.

“And what does it have to do with you undressing me at the moment?”

Bam Bam licked his lips seductively and stepped away from Yugyeom. He slowly undress himself while walking towards the bedroom. Yugyeom cannot help but to swallow his saliva as Bam Bam is a very beautiful creature in his books.

“I will tell you about it in a while but I need your help with a little problem that I have,” as Bam Bam points down south.

 

Yugyeom quickly followed Bam Bam into the bedroom. Whoever or whatever Bam Bam wanted to tell him can wait. His hardon is unable to wait at the moment. He couldn’t believe how turned on he is just by looking at his boyfriend. When he got into the bedroom, Bam Bam was already on top of the covers, practically naked, legs apart and finger beckoning him. Yugyeom looks up and mutters a silent thank you to the universal beings in the world before pouncing on his boyfriend. Bam Bam giggles into Yugyeom’s kiss. 

It felt like it had been a long time since he saw his boyfriend and also have sex with him even though it had only been a day since he last saw Yugyeom. It made him appreciate Yugyeom even more after seeing what Mark and Jinyoung is going through. He thought about what he went through before he got together with Yugyeom. But compared to both Mark and Jinyoung, it wasn’t as bad. Bam Bam sighed with pleasure when he feels Yugyeom inching slowly into him. He loved the fact that Yugyeom always takes the time to prepare him before putting it in him. He felt really treasured which was why Bam Bam told himself to never take a boyfriend for granted especially with a treasure named Kim Yugyeom. When they both climaxed, Bam Bam utterly sated.

“I love you Kim Yugyeom. I really love you my giant ant.”

“And I love you my baby snake,” Yugyeom kissing Bam Bam’s luscious mouth.

 

After spending some time in bed, they spend another equally glorious time soaking in the tub with each other and just enjoying each other’s presence, Bam Bam just sat there with his back against Yugyeom’s chest in the tub. He was stroking Yugyeom’s arm. Yugyeom blows at the back of Bam Bam’s ear gently and that made the Thai boy giggle.

“Yugy, this thing is getting even more fucked up by the minute.”

“What is snakey?”

“Did you know that Jinyoung hyung is now staying Mark hyung?”

Yugyeom shakes his head. 

“Why is Jinyoung hyung staying with Mark hyung? What happened between him and Jackson hyung?”

“This is where everything is fucked up okay. Like really fucked up.”

“Babe, stop talking in codes or whatever already.”

“I will get to it but now we are resembling raisins and I’m hungry. Feed me honey.”

“You are doing this on purpose right?”

Bam Bam grinned.

“This is for not rescuing me from their clutches okay. You left me alone with Mark hyung and Jinyoung hyung!”

“How could I do anything? Mark hyung and Jinyoung hyung practically told me in their own language to let them have you last night. I didn’t even want you to go over remember baby,” Yugyeom pouting at his boyfriend.

Bam Bam laughed and pulled him close to kiss him.

“I’ll tell you about it in the kitchen.”

 

Yugyeom was left flabbergasted when Bam Bam told him from A to Z. No stone unturned.

“WHAT?!? You mean...”

“You heard me Kim Yugyeom. Don’t make me repeat it for like the third time. Yes, Jackson and Mark hyung use to date each other and yadda yadda yadda Jinyoung hyung saw Jackson hyung and Mark hyung yadda yadda yadda they fought yadda yadda yadda Mark hyung told JB hyung and the rest you already know.”

Yugyeom was still speechless or kind of speechless after hearing the story from Bam Bam. This was like a love square or pentagon or something.

“So it started with Jackson hyung kissing Mark hyung and Jinyoung hyung saw. After that Mark hyung told JB hyung and then he slept with Youngjae hyung and that’s why Mark hyung moved out. When Jinyoung hyung asked Jackson hyung about it, they fought and then things happened and now Jinyoung hyung and Mark hyung is staying with each other?”

“Yes. that’s basically it. Don’t make me repeat it again Kim Yugyeom,” said Bam Bam as he brought over the dishes he cook over to the dining table, where Yugyeom was.

“What is wrong with our hyungs?”

Bam Bam shrugs and started eating.

“Oh my god,” Yugyeom picking up his bowl of rice.

Bam Bam nods.

“What happens now Bams?”

“I don’t know. We can only be a friend to all of them. We are not taking sides remember?”

“That’s true. I feel now Youngjae hyung needs a friend more than ever.”

“I agree with that. Let’s meet up with him this weekend.”

 

 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom made plans to meet Youngjae for dinner that weekend. They were pleasantly surprised to see Suzy again. Though she didn’t look too good.

“Noona, long time no see,” as Bam Bam gave her a hug.

“It’s been so long. Sorry for crashing your appointment.”

“It’s okay noona. It’s nice to see you,” Yugyeom giving her a hug too.

The both of them gave Youngjae a bewildered look. Youngjae signaled them to look at their phone behind Suzy’s back. They had a chat group which they named Maknae chat group which only consist of the three of them.

**Maknae Chatgroup**

**YJ:** Suzy just broke up with her boyfriend and just got home all puffy eyes. Don’t say anything about it. I’ll tell you guys once I find out more from her okay.

**YG:** Ok

**Bam:** Oh no. Poor thing. Okay we will talk about this later.

 

“I feel like eating steak. Can we eat steak sunshine?” Suzy turning to look at Youngjae.

“Sure sweetie. Anything you want.”

Suzy then turns to Bam Bam and Yugyeom.

“Is that okay with the both of you?”

“Yugyeom and I love steak. It has been a long time since we had steak,” Bam Bam lying through his teeth as he and Yugyeom had just had steak the night before and they had already planned with Youngjae to have hot pot.

“Wait a minute sunshine. Didn’t you say you made reservations for hot pot or something?” Suzy looking at Youngjae again.

Youngjae nods meekly.

“But we can always cancel and have steak sweetie. It’s okay.”

“Oh my god. I’m sorry. No. Let’s just have hot pot. I’m totally hijacking your dinner plans right now. I’m okay with hot pot, sunshine.”

“You sure?” Youngjae giving Suzy’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m sure. But can we go for karaoke or something after that?”

“Yes!” Bam Bam interrupted them.

Then he felt himself blushing which had the others laughing at him.

“I’ve haven’t gone karaoking for a long time okay,” Bam Bam feeling the need to defend himself.

“It’s okay babe. I got you,” Yugyeom wrapping his arms around Bam Bam.

“Let’s go,” Youngjae quickly pulling Suzy with him as they head towards the hot pot restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters seems like fillers at the moment but I promise that things will be moving along from the next chapter onwards... I think... Thanks for staying with me with this story...


	115. Is this my chance?

Jackson was finally back from his Japan tour. He was tired and he was given a much needed rest of 3 days. It was better than nothing. Even though he dread going home to an empty house, but he knows that at least it would give him a chance to maybe finally talk things out with Jinyoung. During his whole tour in Japan, Jackson couldn’t help but think about Jinyoung and also Mark. Mark, just because he felt sad what happened between him and JB was partly his fault. But most of all, he was thinking about his sarcastic and slightly sadistic boyfriend Jinyoung. He remembers how supportive he has always been with him. He pushes those thoughts away once he reaches home. He knew that he was only torturing himself to think about the fight they had.  _ It is such a stupid fight. If only Jinyoungie would have listened to me then we wouldn't be like this right now. He can be such a stubborn ass sometimes. And I don’t mean his lovely peach. Stupid donkey! _ After bidding his temporary manager goodbye, Jackson trudges up home. He was a bit surprised to find the condo tidy. Not as in the maid tidying it type of tidy. This type of tidy only means that Jinyoung was back or had been back home. Jackson felt happy for some reason. He starts moving around the house calling out to his boyfriend.

“Babe? Honey bear? Where are you?”

Jackson walks to his closet only to find that some of his “ugly” jackets was gone. Jackson chuckled. He was sure that Jinyoung would be mad at him for taking most of his jackets with him to Japan. He hoped that Jinyoung understood that he was missing him but he was a bit perplexed that his boyfriend wasn’t around. He was so sure that Jinyoung was back. Only he would arranged the clothes according to types and colours. Not only that, the vanity table with his perfume was arranged nicely only they way Jinyoung would do it. He was sure that when he left, the bed sheet was different but that could be the maid. But the one thing he was very sure was that the book that was on the night table. He doesn’t read during his free time and that was one of Jinyoung’s favourite book.  _ Jinyoungie is back! He is back! That only means we can work things out! He is willing to work things out with me!  _ Jackson unconsciously jumped with his fist in the air like he was fist bumping an invisible being.

“First step baby!” 

Jackson decided to send a text to Jinyoung. He was feeling happy and excited.

 

**Jackson:** Hey babe! I just got back from Japan. 

**Jinyoung:** Good for you

 

Jackson got slightly annoyed at Jinyoung’s answer. He would expect that his boyfriend would be excited for him to be finally be back but no, he was being the normal sarcastic boyfriend that he is.

 

**Jackson:** Where are you?

**Jinyoung:** Dinner

 

Jackson was grinding his teeth. Jinyoung can be the most annoying ass when he wants to be.

 

**Jackson:** Care to elaborate

**Jinyoung:**  I don’t know where we are heading. Will let you know when we get there

**Jackson:** Park Jinyoung!

 

Jinyoung laughs. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying his time irritating Jackson for god knows what reason.

“Jinyoungie, who are you texting? You have an absolute evil smile on your face at the moment,” Mark looking at Jinyoung suspiciously on their way to the lunch place.

Jinyoung grinned.

“Guess who's back?”

“Judging by that smile, I’m guessing Jackson.”

Jinyoung nods as Mark rolled his eyes.

“You are annoying him at the moment aren’t you?”

“Of course hyung! After what he has put me through.”

“Jinyoungie, what about trying to work things out?”

“I am. Doesn’t mean I am not making him work for it.”

Mark chuckled.

“Jackson is going to have a ride of his life.”

Jinyoung slaps his shoulder.

“I do agree with you though hyung.”

Jinyoung then turned back to his phone.

 

**Jinyoung:** Wang Jackson!

 

Jackson was thoroughly annoyed but he couldn’t help but smile a little cause it has been a long time since they had texted each other. 

 

**Jackson:** Honey bear!

 

Jinyoung laughed. How he missed this. How he missed his Jackson.

 

**Jinyoung:** I’m going out to dinner with your ex-boyfriend

 

Jackson was a bit surprised but he hoped that it wasn’t weird between the both of them.

 

**Jackson:** Okay. Let me know where you guys are at

**Jinyoung:** You go rest you idiot! You just landed

 

Jackson laughed. He was sure that Jinyoung was keeping tabs on him.

 

**Jackson:** Somebody has been keeping tabs on me

**Jinyoung:** Shut up!

**Jackson:** I slept on the flight and I’m hungry

**Jinyoung:** Fine. Will let you know once I know where

**Jackson:** See you babe

**Jinyoung:**  Whatever

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes but he had a smile playing on his lips which Mark noticed. He was glad that they had finally started to work things out with each other. Kind of. Sort of. Mark was just glad that Jinyoung looked happier even just from their little text exchange.

“So where are we going to eat hyung?”

“We are going to our favourite Japanese Restaurant Jinyoungie.” 

“Oh! Is that the one we went to the last time we bumped into each other, hyung?”

Mark nods.

“Who are we meeting, hyung?”

Mark wasn’t sure if he should tell Jinyoung or not. It felt risky. It felt like Jinyoung might talk him out of it but Mark felt like this was okay.

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“Why won’t you tell me, hyung?” Jinyoung whined.

“Because sometimes you have a big mouth,” Mark teased.

Jinyoung looked insulted.

“Who me? I would expect you say that about Jackson but not me, hyung.” 

Mark giggled.

“I’m not telling.” 

“But why?”

“Just because I want you to die of anticipation.”

Jinyoung hits him on the shoulder. Mark laughed.

“You’ll see when we get there and I’m guessing I’ll be given one hell of a lecture when you see them.”

Jinyoung was going to ask Mark more questions but the elder was already staring out of the window, looking slightly down. Jinyoung felt that he should cut him some slack. All he did was to give Mark’s hand a squeeze.

 

 

After paying for the taxi, Mark informed the maitre’d in front of restaurant that they had a table reserved under his name. 

“Oh yes. Your table is ready Mr Tuan. Your guest have already arrived as well. Let me show you to your table.”

“Thank you.” 

Jinyoung looked at Mark, slightly confused. Mark ignored his stares. Jinyoung understood why Mark wasn’t telling him as soon as he walked into the private room.

“Mark hyung, Jinyoung hyung, long time no see.” 

“Hello Junhoe. Hello Chanwoo. Nice to see you again,” Mark greets as he returns Junhoe and Chanwoo’s hugs.

 

After ordering, Jinyoung excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Mark to chat with Junhoe and Chanwoo. Even before they talk, Chanwoo’s phone rang.

“Excuse me, I need to take this call.” 

Mark and Junhoe smiled.

“Hello Mark. How are you?”

“I’m fine. You?”

“Fine. Busy.”  

“What have you been up to?”

“I’ve been flying here and there. Finding inspirations for my designs.” 

“That’s nice. Where did you go?”

“Mostly back to London and Europe.”

Mark was very interested and when Junhoe sensed it, he started talking more about his travels and it was nice talking to Mark like this again. He was glad that Chanwoo and Jinyoung wasn’t around at that moment.

 

 

At the meantime, Jinyoung quickly locked himself in one of the cubicles. He was debating with himself if he should call Jackson or JB about this. He didn’t trust that JB would be calm enough if he hears Junhoe’s name. But he didn’t really want to call Jackson cause it would seem like he was caving in. But after debating with himself, he decided to call Jackson, only that it would be safer and he would be able to hold JB back should anything happen. He called Jackson’s number and waited. Jackson was so surprised to see Jinyoung’s name on his phone. He waited for a few seconds before picking up as he didn’t want to seem too eager even though he was.

“Hello babe. Are you coming back soon?” 

“Shut up and listen Jacks.” 

Jackson really wanted to fight back but for some reason he just kept quiet to see what Jinyoung has to say.

“Jacks, are you still there?”

“Yes I am.”

“Then why are you not answering me?”

“You told me to shut up!”

Jinyoung smiled. He felt a bit touched cause Jackson was so obedient at the moment.

“Good boy. Now listen, I am with Mark hyung in our favourite Japanese restaurant for dinner. He told me that we are meeting with somebody for dinner.” 

“And?” 

“It’s Junhoe and Chanwoo,” Jinyoung hissed.

“What?!? Why them?” 

“I don’t know but I suggest that if you decide to tell JB hyung, you better be here along with him.”

Jackson couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Is that your way of telling me that you miss me Jinyoungie?” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Even though he is, he wasn’t going to admit it with him.

“No. It’s my way of telling you that we need somebody to hold JB hyung back should anything happen babe.” 

“Is this your way of telling me to tell JB hyung cause you are afraid he might do something rash if you told him yourself?”

“Good boy.”

“You put the responsibility on me honey bear?” Jackson whined.

Jinyoung chuckled.

“Yes.” 

“Fine. But that means you owe me.” 

“What?!? Why?!?” 

Jackson grinned.

“We still have things to talk about Jinyoungie.” 

Jinyoung smiled. His heart felt light knowing that Jackson was willing to help and also wanting to find the opportunity to work things out with him.

“Fine,” Jinyoung pretending to be annoyed at Jackson.

“I’ll let you know if we are going to be there okay.”

“Okay. If you guys are coming here, make sure you are the one driving.”

“I will babe. See you.” 

“Whatever,”  Jinyoung trying to keep his happiness out of his voice.


	116. Anyone but him

Mark and Junhoe was talking and drinking sake happily when Jinyoung and Chanwoo walked back in the room.

“Who was that Chanu?” Junhoe looking at his best friend.

“My dad. He wanted to clarify a few things about our latest project in UK.”

“I see.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just some minor details and I’ve updated him already so that he can update your father.”

Junhoe picked up his phone to check if there was any messages.

“He didn’t call you. He is having a discussion with my father.”

Junhoe smile, “We’ve ordered a few dishes that we can share among ourselves. You can call them in to order individual dishes.” 

Chanwoo grinned and pressed the bell for service. It wasn’t long till Jinyoung was back too.

“Hey, Jinyoungie, is your stomach okay?” Mark asked.

“Stomach?”

“Yeah. You were in the washroom for quite some time.”

“Oh. Stomach. Yes. It’s fine now, hyung.”

After giving him a reassuring smile, Mark was back to talking to Junhoe while Jinyoung decided to be nice and talked with Chanwoo. It was quite interesting to hear about Chanwoo’s experience with Junhoe going overseas for their projects.

 

“You were in France?” Mark asked Junhoe.

“Yups.”

“Like Louvre and all?” 

“Yups.”

“You must be so inspired Junhoe.”

“Kind of but yeah, really beautiful place. You should go there Mark,”  said Junhoe, not really caring if he is slipping off the honorifics.

He knew that Mark didn’t care about it.

“Tell me about the Louvre, Junhoe.” 

Junhoe smiled and started describing the Louvre and other places of interest to Mark. The longer he talked to Mark, he knew that he was still in love with the elder. He could feel Chanwoo staring at him from time to time. He knew that he cannot slipped up. He felt like this was enough. It was enough to just be his friend and talk to him.

 

“So Chanwoo, you are working together with Junhoe in all his projects? Is this a best friend privilege thing?” Jinyoung looking at Chanwoo judgingly.

He had never spoken to the younger before but he looked like the type to play around or maybe he was just prejudice because of Junhoe. Chanwoo chuckled and Jinyoung thought it made him look very young and also very handsome. Jinyoung didn’t mind staring at this man.

“No hyung. I know I don’t look it but I also worked hard to get to where I am today though with a little bit of help from my father.”

Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow at the younger.

“My father and Junhoe’s father are partners in that company. Junhoe is helping with his dad at the design bla bla bla side while I help my father with the accounts side of the business. Our degrees compliment the job that we are doing now, hyung. We were encouraged to take up what we did as we are kind of groomed to take over the company once they retires.” 

Jinyoung was a bit embarrassed at his assumption but Chanwoo was very nice about it.

“Sorry.”

Chanwoo grinned.

“It’s okay. I know we looked like rich brats who are playboys that only knows how to use their father’s money to play around.” 

“Oiii! I heard that Chanu!” Junhoe interrupting them.

They all laughed.

“Hello! Stop eavesdropping!” as Chanwoo throws an edamame at Junhoe.

“Let’s eat. All this talking and we are leaving such gorgeous sashimi on the table,” said Mark.

 

 

Jackson was actually contemplating should he tell JB about Mark and Jinyoung’s meetup with Junhoe and Chanwoo.  _ If I tell hyung, he might go on a rampage and drive directly. Should I call him or go over to his place? I hate you Jinyoungie for putting this on my shoulders! _ Jackson was pacing up and down his room.  _ But I really wanna see my Jinyoungie. Ugh… I still hate you for doing this to me Jinyoungie!!! _ Jackson decided that he would drive over to JB’s place and tell him face to face. That would enable him to be the designated driver and also he has to be there to keep everybody safe in the restaurant. Jackson took a little bit of time to drive calmly over to JB’s place so that he can think of what to say.

 

JB was quite surprised to see Jackson standing in front of his door.

“Hey Jacks! When did you come back?”

“About 2 hours ago, hyung.” 

“Come in. Have you eaten yet?” 

“No. But I have something to tell you but you have to promise me that you won’t go ballistic.”

“Huh?”

“You know about me and Jinyoungie right?” 

“Duh. Spill Jacks.”

“Okay. Jinyoungie called me and he is having dinner with Mark at the moment.” 

“Okay? And?” 

Jaebum was not getting what Jackson was trying to tell him.

 

“Okay. What I’m telling you next, you might not really like it so you must promise me that you would remain calm and collected even after I tell you all this. Okay hyung?” 

“Why are you being so mysterious Jacks. Just spill it.”

“Promise me first hyung? Or Jinyoungie will never talk to me ever again. My love life is in your hands.”

“Stop being so dramatic Jacks!”

Jaebum was getting irritated by how vague Jackson was. He was hangry. Jackson still looked uncertain

“Jackson Wang!”

“Okay fine. Like I said, promise me first, hyung!”

“I PROMISE! NOW SPILL!”

“MarkandJinyoungishavingdinnerwithJunhoeandChanwooaswespeakatourfavouritejapanesesrestaurantokaysowebettergetourassmovingnow,” Jackson said in one breath.

JB ran up to his room to quickly get changed. All he heard was Mark and Junhoe. Jackson had never seen JB moved so fast in his life. He quickly shoot Jinyoung a text.  _ You better me listening to my explanations if I ever live to see this day Jinyoungie. _

**Jackson:** You owe me babe

Jinyoung grinned when he saw Jackson’s text.

**Jinyoung:** Drive safe Mr Wang

 

 

JB was agitated in the car. Jackson had managed to convince him to be the passenger while he drive. JB accepted it with little fuss. He knew he wasn’t in the right mind to drive at the moment especially when he heard Junhoe’s name. He cannot believe that he was still jealous upon hearing that name. It was so unlike him but anything to do with Mark would trigger him to do something he never thought he would do.

“Can you tell me again what Jinyoung told you?” JB turning to look at Jackson.

Jackson look at JB at disbelief.

“I thought you hear what I said hyung!”

“Errr… I only heard you saying Mark and Junhoe. That’s it,” JB admitted sheepishly.

“Hyung!”

JB rubbed his nape nervously.

“Sorry. I just lost it when I heard Junhoe’s name.”

“Fine. I’m only going to repeat this one more time hyung so you better listen carefully. I said Mark and Jinyoung is having dinner with Junhoe and Chanwoo at our favourite japanese restaurant.”

“Why are they meeting up with them?”

“I don’t know hyung. That’s what Jinyoungie told me.”

JB kept quiet. He was agitated and wished that they could reach that place soon but he didn’t want to rush Jackson. Jinyoung would kill him should anything happen to his idol boyfriend regardless how angry he was at him. All he could think of was Mark. He knows he has no say in what he was doing but he couldn’t help but be jealous of Junhoe.

 

 

They were still talking even though their individual dishes arrived. Mark felt good talking to Junhoe. Regardless what happened before, they had always had a common interest in architecture and interior design. 

“Mark hyung, try some of this,” as Junhoe picked up a piece of unagi and put it in his bowl.

“Thank you.”

“I want some too Junnie!” said Chanwoo.

“Me too!” add Jinyoung just for the sake of it.

Junhoe rolled his eyes and did give them each a piece of his unagi. All of the laughed.

“So, Junhoe, besides your work life, what have you been doing?” asked Jinyoung

“Nothing much really. I’ve been a bit swamped with work. Just recently came back from London with Chanwoo for a business meeting. Where is Jackson hyung, hyung?”

Jinyoung didn’t want to share too much with Junhoe.

 

“He just came back from Japan today so he might be sleeping.” 

“You didn’t go with him hyung?” asked Chanwoo.

“I am on holiday. Just came back from seeing my parents in Busan.”

Mark really hoped that they won’t ask about JB. He wasn’t in the mood to explain things to the both of them. Especially to Junhoe. Before Junhoe could ask him, Mark excuse himself to the bathroom. 

“Excuse me for a while. I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Are you okay hyung?” Jinyoung staring at Mark.

“I’m okay. Just a little upset stomach,” Mark patting his stomach.

“Okay.” 

Mark quickly made his way to the bathroom. He locked himself in one of the cubicle and took out his phone. The locked screen was still a picture of JB. He looked at it and sighs.  _ Why did this happened to us B? _

 

 

It wasn’t a good day for JB at that moment. The place that they were heading to was jammed. Bumper to bumper traffic. Not only there was an accident in front of them, the traffic lights were not working at all and the traffic police was trying their best to direct the traffic at the moment. 

“Why is it taking so long?”

“Relax hyung. The police is trying their best at the moment.”

JB was grinding his jaw and Jackson knew it wasn’t a really good sign. Jinyoung was also getting impatient.  _ Why the fuck are you so slow Jackson?! _ He quickly took out his phone to sent out a quick text to Jackson.

**Jinyoung:** Jackson! Where the fuck are you?!

 

Jackson could guess who it was when he heard his phone’s notification.  _ Jinyoung won’t be happy about this _

 

**Jackson:** It’s not my fault babe! Stupid traffic jam. Stupid traffic lights. Stupid accident.

 

Jinyoung felt his heart skipped a beat.

 

**Jinyoung:** Are you okay babe?

 

Jackson felt himself melt a little. No matter how angry Jinyoung was at him, he still worries about him.

 

**Jackson:**  I’m okay. It’s not us. It’s somebody else.

 

Jinyoung felt relief again.

 

**Jinyoung:** Good. Now hurry up

 

Jackson smiled.

 

**Jackson:** Fine. Stall them okay.

 

Jinyoung quickly put his phone away when Mark came back.

“You okay hyung?” 

Mark nods.

 

They were having dessert when JB and Jackson arrived. Since they were regulars, the maitre’d has no qualms in letting them know where their partners were. As soon as they walked into the room, JB dragged a speechless Mark out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update... Happy New Year guys from my side of the world!


	117. Trying to untangle the knots

Jackson pulled Jinyoung back when he tried to follow JB and Mark. Junhoe and Chanwoo was a bit shocked.

“I swear we were just talking, hyung!” Junhoe calling out to JB.

Jackson turned to look at Junhoe, “That’s kinda useless when it comes to Mark hyung you know, Junhoe. JB hyung will not listen to you at all.”

Jinyoung hit Jackson the chest when he saw the change on Junhoe’s face.

“Ouch! Babe!” Jackson pouting at a glaring Jinyoung.

“You can let go of my hand now Jackson.”

Jackson shakes his head before turning to Junhoe and Chanwoo again.

“Sorry for interrupting your dinner but please excuse us. Don’t worry. Dinner is on me.”

The both of them left a crestfallen Junhoe with Chanwoo comforting him in the private room.

 

 

Jackson didn’t let go of Jinyoung’s hand even when he was paying for the meal. He just held onto Jinyoung’s hand tight even though he could feel the manager struggling and blushing like crazy.

“Wang Jackson you let go of my hand this instance,” Jinyoung hissed when they were finally out of the restaurant.

“No way. If I let go of your hand now, you would just make it difficult for me to talk to you.”

Jinyoung hates it when he is right. He continues to ignore the idol while they walk along Itaewon.

“Babe, what do you feel like eating?” Jackson turns to look at his frowning boyfriend.

“I ate already.”

Jinyoung kept his answers short. 

“Fine. What do you feel like snacking on?”

“Nothing.”

Jackson was losing his patience but he knew that he still has to appease his boyfriend. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his abdomen and double up over. Jackson hissed. He was busy sleeping on the flight that he didn’t take any lunch or snack on anything. He just wanted to sleep.

 

“What are you doing? Get up Jacks.”

Jackson took a deep breath and tries to straighten up but the pain was a bit intense. He was having gastric pains and he feels stupid for not remembering to snack on something at home. When Jackson didn’t answer him, Jinyoung looks at him and notice his face grimacing in pain.

“Babe? You okay? What's the matter? Do we need to get you to the hospital? Babe?”

Jackson felt like he could die happy at the moment cause his boyfriend still cares. He takes a deep breath and looks at him sheepishly.

“I’m okay honey bear. Just gastric pains.”

Jinyoung hit him at the back of his head.

“How many times did I tell you not to skip a meal you big fat buffon?!”

Jackson couldn’t be happier to see his boyfriend so angry but worried about him at that moment.

“I forgot I didn’t take lunch boo.”

“Why not? I’ll have a word with hyung about this. He was suppose to take care of you.”

Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung and nuzzles his cheek.

“Don’t be mad boo. I was so tired so I slept throughout my flight. Then when I got home, I had forgotten about eating cause you ask me to get JB hyung and I was cracking my brain on how to tell him”

 

Jinyoung calmed down. Even though he was melting from Jackson’s touch, he was determined not to make it so easy for Jackson. He wasn’t going to forgive him that easy after making him so pissed and hurt for the last few months.

“Whatever. Let’s go get something to eat,” as Jinyoung pulled Jackson’s hand apart so he can get out of his embrace.

Jackson grinned. There is nothing like little victories.  _ Thank you gastric for coming at the right moment. _ Jinyoung was a few steps ahead of him before he turned back to call him.

“Are you coming or not? Or did the acid get into your brain?”

Jackson chuckled.

“Coming dear. I wanna eat some burgers please mr manager.”

He put his arm round Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung shrugged it off.

“I know. Shake Shack. Now stop waddling.”

Jinyoung felt a smile creeping on his face. He was secretly happy to see Jackson but still he wants to knock him in the head for being an insensitive idiot.

 

Jinyoung was stealing Jackson’s fries while the idol munch on his burger happily. He was happy that he finally gets to eat something and also that Jinyoung was there with him. Regardless whether they were there to finally resolve their problems or to continue their fight, he was happy. Jinyoung took a sip of his milkshake before flicking Jackson’s forehead.

“Ouch!”

Jackson glared at him. Jinyoung gave a satisfied chuckle before smiling sweetly at his boyfriend sitting across of him.

“How was the tour?”

“It was great. Hella busy but it went really well. There was so many interviews scheduled, I thought I wasn’t going to be able to sleep.”

“Haish, what is hyung thinking. He should be limiting them during your concerts,” Jinyoung grumbled.

Jackson grinned.

“I told him it’s okay.”

Jinyoung glared at Jackson as he wipes the mayo that was on his upper lip.

“Wipe your mouth. You are no longer a little boy.”

“But I’m your little boy, boo.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Just finish up your burger.”

Jackson winked at Jinyoung before swallowing his last bite.

 

 

They changed location to a the quiet cafe that Jackson had his talk with Mark. One, he wanted to show Jinyoung the place. Two, he didn’t want Jinyoung to run away from him again. After getting them both a drink, Jackson brings it over to Jinyoung who was sitting by the window.

“Here’s your drink boo.”

“This place is so nice and quiet babe.”

Jinyoung didn’t even notice that he just called Jackson that. But when he turns around, he could see Jackson grinning at him and he just wanted to slap that smile off him.

“What?!?”

“Nothing. You just called me babe, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and took a sip of his cafe latte. Jackson took a sip of his green tea before talking.

“This is where Mark hyung and I use to go when we were students and this is where the picture was taken.”

Jinyoung felt his anger flared. He couldn’t believe that Jackson would take him to the place where they rendezvous and was the cause of their ugly fall out weeks ago.

“What the…”

“Just listen to me first okay Jinyoungie and sit down!”

Jackson was very firmed about it and it was very seldom that the idol was with his boyfriend. Jinyoung found it hot.  _ That is so hot! Get a grip of yourself Park Jinyoung. This is not the time for you to be turned on right now! Focus!  _ Jinyoung sulked but he obeyed Jackson anyway.

 

“We came here because as you can see, there is very little people at this time of night and it was quiet enough for us to talk. The owners here are very discreet and you can see if there are any reporters lurking around. We didn’t come here to not be found out by you okay. We were here that night to really talk things through and to really settle things.”

Jinyoung kept quiet.

“Look. Ask me what you want to know and I will gladly tell you.”

“Anything?”

“Anything boo.”

“Promise?”

Jackson nods and leans back to his seat, taking his tea with him. He knows that this was going to be a long night.

“I know Mark hyung’s side of the story. Now I want to know yours. No lies Jackson. I’ll know.”

“Fine. Ask away.”

“Tell me from the beginning. Before you met me.”

Jackson takes a deep breath.  _ Here goes nothing. I’m ready. _ Jackson leans forward to put down his cup before talking.

 

Jinyoung listened to him while taking sips of his coffee. He would interject with a question or two from time to time. Jackson answers him patiently.

“So, you mean when you were a trainee, you had just broken up with Mark hyung and you don’t know where he was?”

Jackson nods. Jinyoung was fuming for some reason. Jackson really want to drench him in cold water to cool him down.

“Tell me something honestly Jackson.”

“What?”

“Was I a rebound to you? Was I someone to distract you from your heartbreak at the point of time. Don’t lie.”

Jackson stopped and think for a while. He was quite surprised to hear that from Jinyoung. He could see that Jinyoung was trying to hold in his tears. Something very rare for his manager. It is seldom and very hard even for him to make his boyfriend cry but seeing him that way made his heart ache. He had really hurt his boyfriend and Jackson was angry with himself. Jackson reaches over to hold Jinyoung’s hand. He was clenching it together so hard that Jackson felt his hands were cold.

“Honestly, no. You were never a rebound to me, Park Jinyoung. What I feel for you is real. Regardless how things ended between me and Mark hyung, I knew that. So, no, you were and never will be a rebound to me.”

With those words, Jackson could feel Jinyong relaxing his grip. It felt so good to touch Jinyoung like that again.

“Then why babe? Wasn’t I enough.”

“Oh baby. You are enough. It’s I who is a dumb insensitive asshole who wanted to know if there was anything between us again. The wanting to know the what ifs. And because the way it ended for us, I was confused when I saw him again.”

“Do you still want to know the what ifs? Don’t answer me without thinking it thoroughly Jackson. I deserve this much.”

 

Jackson kept quiet. He knew his answer and he so wanted to answer Jinyoung there and then.

“What do you want me to do Jinyoung? Tell me.”

This was it. They were both putting down on the line. 

“I know we haven’t been talking for a few weeks and now we finally talked but I really want you to give me your most honest answer. Not the answer that you are trying to get into my good graces or whatever. I love you so much Jackson.”

“I love you too babe. I’m so sorry…”

Jinyoung stopped Jackson with his hand.

“Let me finish. I want you to really think it through. I know what I want. But I really need to know that something like this won’t happen again. I don’t want to feel like a second choice again babe. So, let’s work things out. I will be staying with Mark hyung for a while.”

Jackson takes Jinyoung’s hand and kissed it, not letting it go. 

“That’s fair. I will tell you that I know what I want now and it’s you but I will show you through my actions and not with my words from now own. I know that what I did to you is stupid and I’m so sorry babe.”

Jinyoung pulls Jackson’s hand towards his lips and kissed it.

“I’m sorry too for not listening.”

“I understand why now. But be prepared Jinyoungie.”

“Prepared for what?”

“Be prepared to be wooed your socks off.”

Jinyoung laughed, covering his mouth with his free hand.

“It won’t be easy.”

“I know.”

It was going to be a long ride ahead of them but they are both willing to meet in the middle and that was enough for Jackson. He thought that he would be facing a very stubborn Jinyoung but maybe they are learning to really accept each other’s flaws.


	118. Fixing things?

They were not really okay yet but at least they have cleared somethings out. Even though they weren’t holding hands or anything when they walk to the car but noticeably, they were walking much closer than they started out that evening. After buckling up in the car, Jackson just realize that Jinyoung said he was staying with Mark.

“Wait a minute. Hold up. What do you mean you are staying with Mark hyung?”

Jinyoung looked at him innocently.

“I mean that I am staying with Mark hyung for the time being.”

“Are you not coming home boo?”

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Things are still shaky Mr and we still need to work out some things.”

“But… How about work?”

“I’ll resume being your manager after your break babe.”

 

Jackson was pouting. He wasn’t happy. As it is, he knows he was pushing Jinyoung’s button. He started the car and they just sat there in silence. All of a sudden, Jackson stopped the car and Jinyoung was glad he had his seatbelt on. God knows what would happen if he didn’t.

“Wang Jackson! Are you trying to kill me?!?”

They were lucky that the road was empty and it was really late. Jackson turned to look and Jinyoung, cupping his face.

“Wait a minute! Where would you be sleeping? I know for a fact that Mark hyung stays in a studio apartment!”

It was Jinyoung’s turn to stare at Jackson.

“How the fuck do you know that?!?”

“Hold your horses before you jump into conclusions. I was there accompanying him when he moved out of his and JB hyung’s house okay. As a friend. He was in a very bad condition. Nothing happened. I swear on my life. Now back to you. Where are you sleeping?!?!”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel relief. He thought his heart would break when he heard Jackson said he knows Mark’s place.

“I wasn’t jumping into conclusions,” Jinyoung grumbled even though he totally was but Jackson’s assurance made him slightly happy.

“Now back to my original question and don’t you dare pretend you didn’t hear me Park Jinyoung,” Jackson growled. 

 

Jinyoung pretends to not hear him and starts fiddling with the radio.

“Oh, it’s your song babe.”

Jinyoung starts moving to the song, bopping his head to the beat. Jackson pulled Jinyoung’s face to face him again. Glaring at his handsome boyfriend.  _ How can he look so gorgeous but I do want to punch his smug face at the moment. I don’t like this feeling I am feeling and I am sure this Jinyoung knows it. He knows me all too well. _

“Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung fluttered his eyelashes and bit his lips. He knew his boyfriend was a sucker for his face. Jackson groaned and that made Jinyoung chuckled.

“Jinyoungie,” Jackson whined.

“That’s what I said. I’m staying with Mark hyung in his studio apartment.”

“Why can’t you come home and sleep on out comfortable bed. I’m sure it’s not comfortable to sleep on the sofa.”

Jinyoung smirked.

“Who says I’m sleeping on the sofa?”

“Park Jinyoung you get your ass back home this instance!” Jackson screeched.

Jinyoung quirked his eyebrows at Jackson. Of course Jackson knew that his stubborn ass would do anything to annoy him at the moment and he had just given him ammunition to do just that.

“Mark hyung’s bed is perfectically big enough for the both of us.”

Jackson was grinding his teeth. He was annoyed. Jinyoung enjoyed aggravating his boyfriend. The satisfaction he felt was great after being left to stew in his feelings and heartache for so long. This felt really good.

“Do you know that Mark hyung’s bed sheets is to die for?”

Jackson decided to keep quiet and not answer him. If he was to answer him, hell would break loose even though he knows how comfortable Mark’s bed was.  _ Endure Jackson. Endure. You can’t cave in to his taunting. You are here to make up and not break up Jackson. Get a hold on yourself. You can do this.  _ Jackson had to keep himself in check.

 

 

Jackson didn’t feel like sending Jinyoung back so he decided to take a drive around Seoul. One, so that he could calm down. Two, so that he can spend more time with his boyfriend. It felt like forever since they were in the same place. Jackson decided to just let it go and just talk to Jinyoung about his concert. Telling him about the details and the experiences. He loves the fact that he could talk to Jinyoung about anything. And Jinyoung was giving him feedback like he use to. Jinyoung knew that Jackson was stalling time and changing the subject. He didn’t really mind it so he just let Jackson be. He too felt that it had been such a long time since they had been in a the same place together, talking without fighting or yelling at each other. It was nice to talk and laugh.

 

“Jackson, isn’t it time for you to send me back to Mark hyung’s place,” Jinyoung teased.

Jackson grind his teeth and shook his head.

“Why not?”

“Because…”

Jinyoung smirked at the idol. He knew that he was just stalling time to keep him from being in the same bed as Mark.

“Because JB hyung and Mark hyung might be talking at his place and we don’t want to disturb them don’t we, boo?”

Even though it sounded like an excuse but that could be the case. Jinyoung wasn’t sure what happened to the both of them when they left the restaurant abruptly.

“I don’t think Mark would bring him back to his place babe. That would be the last place he would have thought of.”

“Well, I don’t think Mark hyung would follow JB hyung back home either since he walked out of it AND JB hyung didn’t drive because someone asked me to make sure he didn’t drive AND we both know that JB hyung is too much of a gentleman to make Mark go home himself SO I’m sure they would end up at his place one way or another.”

Jackson felt like he was out of breath explaining to Jinyoung his train of thoughts. Jinyoung chuckled.

“That just sounds like an excuse to not send me back to Mark hyung’s place BUT you have a very valid point.”

Jackson grinned when his boyfriend agreed with him. Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Then what or where are we going?”

Jackson winked at Jinyoung.

“I know just the place and what to do.”

“We are not going back to the condo Jacks.”

Jackson pretends to groan. Jinyoung hits him on the shoulder and Jackson started laughing.

“I know Jinyoungie. Just you wait and see.”

 

Jackson stopped at a convenience store.

“Just wait for a minute my dear while I get supplies.”

“If I see any condoms or lubricant in there, I am going to cut your dick off Wang Jackson cause we are not having sex in the car or any sex at all!”

Jackson laughed and winked at him.

“I would love to but that wasn’t the plan at all. Now just sit there and look pretty like always while I go get supplies that is not condoms or lubricant.”

Jinyoung pouts but he just sat there while listening to the music. It was a nice and beautiful night. Jinyoung felt slightly excited as well wondering what was Jackson up to. It felt like when they were first dating again. He felt the butterflies in his stomach by now. 10 minutes later, Jackson was back in the car with a plastic bag full of his so-called “supplies” which he conveniently place at the back of his car.

“What did you get babe?”

Jackson wiggle his eyebrows at Jinyoung and smirked. Jinyoung wanted to slap him.

“If there is condoms and lubricant in there Jackson I swear I will get out of this car and walk back to Mark hyung’s place,” as he releases his seatbelt.

Jackson laughed while pulling Jinyoung’s arm.

“I’m just messing with you boo. I didn’t get those cause I figured you rather do it raw,” Jackson continue to tease Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was pissed and struggled to get Jackson’s hand off his arm which made the idol laugh even more and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’m joking!”

Jinyoung turned round and started hitting Jackson which made the idol to continue laughing while defending himself.

“Yah! Jackson!”

Jackson held both his hands and kissed him on the nose.

“I respect your decision babe even though I would like to do you but no, I didn’t get condoms and lubricant. We have plenty at home.”

Jinyong glared at him. Jackson raised his hand in mock surrender.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll stop. I got us some supplies for something and I promise you it’s not sex, okay? Now would you please put your seatbelt back on?”

Jinyoung continue glaring at him but he did what Jackson asked.

“It better not be or I’ll castrate you.”

Jackson grinned and started the car once he sees Jinyoung buckling up.

 

They drove in silence. It 

wasn’t uncomfortable. It was nice and it was a really nice night and the skies was clear and they could see the stars. Jackson opened the sun roof so that Jinyoung could look at the skies clearly. Jackson could see Jinyoung smiling as he looks through the sunroof. Jackson felt his heart at ease.  Jackson concentrated on his driving as he has precious cargo in his car. When Jinyoung looks at Jackson’s side profile, he felt like kissing him but also slapping him at the same time. He couldn’t believe that someone could make him feel so many emotions at once. No matter how long they had been with each other, it seems like the relationship is still new and fresh.

 

Jinyoung was quite surprised to see that Jackson had drove all the way to Hangang Park. He turned to look at Jackson but the idol had already gotten out of the car to get the supplies before walking over to Jinyoung’s side of the car, opening the door for him.

“We have arrived my handsome prince. Shall we?”

Jinyoung chuckled and got out of the car and let Jackson lead him to an open space.

“Hold on a minute.”

Jackson put down the plastic bags and began rummaging through it before taking a big blanket out and place it on the floor. Jinyoung started laughing.

“Shhhh… Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Fine,” said Jinyoung as he tried to hold his laughter.

His boyfriend is such a dork. 

“Have a seat my prince,” Jackson inviting him onto the blanket.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and sat down. Once Jackson was satisfied with the blanket and where Jinyoung was sitting, he started to take out the “supplies” from the plastic one by one. Jinyoung laughed when he saw what Jackson was doing. His dork bought crackers, cheese, strawberries, chocolate, a bottle of wine, paper cups, paper plates and plastic cutlery.

“What is this babe?”

“Can’t you see? We are having a picnic under the stars!” said Jackson as he throw his arms wide open.

Jinyoung laughed.

“Picnic under the stars?”

“Shhhh… Don’t ruin the moment. Here’s your cup,” said Jackson as he passed Jinyoung a paper cup while he opened the bottle of red wine.

Jinyoung just indulged in him. After pouring Jinyoung a cup, Jackson made Jinyoung hold his cup while he poured himself one.

“Let’s make a toast.”

“For what?” Jinyoung looking at Jackson suspiciously.

“Errr… to the stars!”

“To the stars?”

Jinyoung started laughing.

“Why to the stars you silly  man,” asked Jinyoung.

“Because, without it, we won’t be having a romantic moment like this.”

Jackson grinned at Jinyoung. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. It was kind of true. They continued just eating the spread while drinking while looking at the stars. Jackson was reminded of the night he met Mark but he shake those thoughts from his mind.  _ This time, it’s a fresh start with Jinyoung. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! I haven't abandon this story yet... Don't worry (:
> 
> I hope I made it up to you guys with Jinson finally taking steps to making up... One at a time I am patching up hearts... Slowly...


	119. So not jealous at all

JB held onto Mark’s hand tight and pulled him out of the restaurant. He wasn’t sure where they were going but he just wanted to get Mark far away from Junhoe as much as possible. His hand holding onto Mark’s firmly while pulling him out to the streets. He didn’t stop walking until he heard Mark talking to him.

“B… It hurts.”

JB quickly lets go of his hand to check it.

“I’m sorry baby. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Mark shakes his head. It was so like JB to be so concerned about him. That was one thing he missed about his boyfriend. JB continued to baby his hand a little while more. He missed Mark a lot and he couldn’t help but see red when he heard that he was meeting up with Junhoe. He knew he should keep his jealousy in check but he just couldn’t help it. He was still caressing Mark’s hand when he heard the elder cleared his throat. JB looked up.

“My hand is okay now B.”

“Oh.”

JB didn’t want to let go his hand. He took his hand and rubs his cheeks with it before kissing it.

“I’m just making sure,” as he gave Mark a cheeky smile.

Mark blushed but he lets JB hold his hand anyway. They began walking down the street hand in hand, not talking but just looking at the busy streets. It felt so good to just be able to be so close to each other again. It didn’t matter that they weren’t talking or going somewhere, all that matters was them hold hands walking around.

 

For some reason, Mark felt like he needed to clear things with JB about Junhoe. He didn’t want the younger to misunderstand why they met up for dinner.

“Errr… B.”

“Yes dear?”

“We were just meeting up for dinner that’s all. He didn’t make a move on me or anything. It just so happens that Jinyoung and I was planning to go out for dinner anyway and he called right before we left. Don’t take it the wrong way or anything.”

JB felt his heart soar. Regardless how awkward the situation that they are in at the moment, Mark was thinking that he is important enough to explain to him even though he didn’t plan to ask him about it or at least TRY not to ask him about it.

“I know. He is still your friend, right?”

Mark nods.

“He is still a business partner in some ways.”

JB then realize that he did the childish thing of dragging Mark out of the room. He stops walking and Mark actually walked into him.

“Ouch.”

JB turns around only to see his adorable boyfriend rubbing his forehead. He couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry baby,” as he helps to rub Mark’s forehead.

Mark smiled and shakes his head. JB wanted to just kiss him on the forehead but he restrained himself as he wasn’t sure how comfortable Mark was with him doing that at the moment.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out of the room like that. I just couldn’t help myself. I’ll apologize to Junhoe later.”

Mark smiled as he shook his head. He could understand why JB did that. He would be lying if he didn’t felt his heart racing seeing JB being so possessive over him again. He pulled JB’s ear.

“Now we are even.”

JB smiled and continued walking while pulling Mark along. Mark just lets him. He missed holding JB’s hand as well. It always made him feel safe.

 

 

They walked a little while before he felt Mark stopping and pulling him back. He turned around only to see Mark pouting.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m hungry. You drag me out before I could finish enjoying dinner.”

JB chuckled. He then realize that he himself haven’t had dinner yet. Before he could say anything, his stomach growled. That made Mark laughed.  _ Oh God how I miss hearing my baby laugh. _ JB could feel himself blushing but it felt so good to hear Mark laugh because of him.

“That makes the two of us?” as JB grins at Mark.

Mark smiled.

“So how are you going to make up for my hungry stomach?”

“What do you feel like eating baby?”

“Hmmm… How about Korean BBQ. We can eat loads.”

JB chuckled.

“Korean BBQ it is. Let’s see if there is any nearby,” as he whips out his handphone to check.

Mark just stood there looking around while waiting for JB. This was their normal routine before. After a few minutes, Mark felt himself being pulled by JB. He was staring at his phone while pulling Mark along.

“Where are we going B?”

JB was concentrating on his phone while pulling Mark along.

“We are supposedly heading towards a great place for Korean BBQ according to this app. Now shhh and follow me.”

Mark chuckled. 

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then you will starve the whole night baby.”

Mark whined which made JB laugh.

“Then just follow me.”

Mark stuck his tongue out at JB and followed him.

 

After finding the restaurant, JB wasted no time to order all their favourite meat and food after being seated by the owners. Mark grinned looking at JB being so eager to feed the both of them.

“Is that enough for the both us?”

Mark nods. JB then turned to the owner and thanked her.

“That is enough for now. Thank you.”

JB then turned to Mark again.

“You sure you don’t want anything else? Extra meat? Veges? Soup?”

“I think you ordered enough to feed an entire army.”

JB scratches his nape. A habit whenever he is nervous. It didn’t take long for their food to arrive and they ate while talking about other things besides their personal lives or work. Just mindless chatter while eating.

“Do you want more meat?”

“Maybe we can add another portion and some more kimchi jiggae?”

JB nods and called the owner over to order their food. It was as if it was the first time in months since they had any appetite to eat or they just wanted to spend more time with each other after what happened. Regardless whatever it is, they were having a meal with each other. Together. Alone. And that’s what matters the most at the moment.

 

 

After paying, JB volunteered to send Mark back by taxi since he didn’t drive. Mark for some reason agreed which made JB very very happy. They started talking in the taxi.

“So, how are you baby?” JB whispered, staring at Mark in the eyes.

Mark looked at him.

“I’m okay I guess. You, B?”

“Not so okay, I guess.”

Mark closed his eyes and just put his head on JB’s shoulder. JB rubs his cheek on Mark’s hair.

“Baby I miss you.”

“I miss you too B.”

JB pulled Mark’s face up and started kissing him. He could feel Mark yielding to his kisses and it made him feel so damn happy. They started making out in the taxi and couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. They were both panting when the taxi announced that they had arrived at their destination. JB quickly paid the driver and pulled Mark along with him. JB was kissing and groping Mark while the elder tried to open the door. As soon as they got in, JB was all over Mark. They were both groaning and panting. 

 

JB and Mark had their top off when Mark stopped them. He wasn’t sure why at that very moment, he had the image of JB’s hands and lips all over Youngjae.

“Hold on B. Hold on,” as Mark continues panting as he pushed JB away as gentle as he could.

At the same time, he could feel the tears in his eyes.

“Sorry baby. Sorry. I didn’t mean to. Are you okay? Is this okay?”

JB looked at Mark. What he saw broke his heart. The look on Mark’s face.  

“Don’t be sorry. It’s me not you,” Mark said.

JB hated those words.

“Why?”

“I can’t help but imagine your lips on Youngjae’s or your hand. I can’t help but think that this is what you did with him. I can’t help but think if this is what happened. I just can’t seem to go past that, yet.”

JB kept quiet. He still didn’t know what happened that night but he knew it was his fault but it still hurts to see how hurt Mark was.

“I think it’s best if I leave now, baby.” 

“Y-y-yeah. I think so too B.”

JB picked up his jacket and shirt before turning back to look at his Mark. He was all mussed and tousled. His lips slightly swollen from him biting on them. He cupped his face and kissed Mark on the forehead, stroking his neck gently.

“I love you so much baby.”

Mark could feel himself crying. He closed his eyes and held onto JB’s hands, kissing them but he was unable to say those words back even though he knows that deep down he still feels the same. As soon as he closed the door, Mark collapsed on the floor crying his heart out.  _ Why can’t I forget about that. Why? _

 

 

“So this is it Jacks,” as Jinyoung turns around to see his boyfriend.

Jackson was pouting and it was the cutest thing that Jinyoung has ever seen but he was biased of course. He giggled as he pinches Jackson’s cheeks.

“Come on babe.”

“Fine. But get ready to be wooed your socks off, boo.”

“I’m counting on it babe.”

Jackson kissed him chastely on the lips.

“See you at work okay boo. I miss you already.”

“Yes babe. Next week.”

After countless times of saying goodbyes and kisses, Jackson finally let Jinyoung in to the house.

 

Jinyoung came home to a dark house. He was surprised that it was dark and also to hear Mark crying. He went over to the elder, who was now curled up on the bed crying.

“Are you okay hyung? Where is JB hyung?”

Mark shakes his head. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark, trying to comfort the elder, pulling his head to his lap.

“Want to talk about it, hyung?”

Mark shakes his head and buries his face in Jinyoung’s lap, hugging his waist cause Jinyoung was sitting on the bed while he was lying on it. He was still sobbing.

“Shhh, it’s okay, hyung. Everything is going to be fine.”

Jinyoung continues to stroke his back. They were like that, with Jinyoung holding him for almost an hour before Mark finally fell asleep. Jinyoung slowly maneuvers him so that he was able to sleep comfortably on the bed before he changed out of his clothes. Jinyoung sent a quick text to Jackson.

**J.Boo:** Babe, I don’t think everything is fine between them yet.

**J.Bear:** Keep an eye on him boo. He’ll need all the support he needs.

Jinyoung puts down the phone and contemplated on whether he could talk to JB or not.


	120. Will I ever forget?

Jinyoung woke up earlier than Mark and he decided to call Bam Bam to come over. He could cook up some of Mark’s favourite food. He knew that Mark might need it after spending don’t know how long crying his eyes out. He could see Mark’s eyes all red and puffy at the moment. He caress Mark’s hair gently before getting up to call Bam Bam.

“Hello? Bam-ah?”

Bam Bam was still in bed but Yugyeom had already left for work. They spent the whole night doing a whole lot of loving since he was with Mark and Jinyoung the other night. There were proof littered on his body which made Bam Bam blushed.

“Hello Jinyoungie hyung,” Bam Bam purred.

Jinyoung chuckled. He was happy for the stylist. If he was still fighting with Jackson, he was sure he would be annoyed by him but since he was being wooed, he understands how Bam Bam is feeling at the moment.

“Yah… I can’t hear that blissfulness in your voice. Don’t have to boast about it,” Jinyoung teased.

Bam Bam giggled.

“Well, I should be thanking you and Mark hyung for keeping me away from Yugyeommie for one night then.”

“Speaking of Mark hyung, can you come over now please?”

Bam Bam sat on the bed right away. He panicked.

“Is Mark hyung okay? What happened? Should I come over now?” asked Bam Bam as he quickly got out of bed while walking to the bathroom.

“I don’t think he is okay Bams. JB hyung happened. Yeah. It’s a good idea to come over now but can I bother you to buy ingredients so that you can cook for us?”

“I’m on it. I’m going to get all the ingredients for our favourite food right away. Give me about half an hour hyung.”

“Be careful Bams.”

“Don’t worry. I’m just going to steal the ingredients from the house.”

Jinyoung chuckled.

“Thank you Bammie. See you soon.”

“Anything for the both of my hyungs. Muah.”

 

Bam Bam quickly called Yugyeom to give him a heads up.

“Babe?”

“Hi darling. Miss me already?”

“Kind of but that’s not the point.”

Yugyeom laughed.

“What’s up my baby snakey?”

“Mark hyung and JB hyung happened my love.”

“Wh-what?!”

“I don’t know the full details yet but I’ll let you know when I can.”

“Okay baby. No wonder JB hyung is not in the office yet which is kind of weird.”

“Maybe you check up on him Gyeommie.”

“I’ll do that. Love you Bammie.”

“Love you too. Oh ya, be prepared for me to not be home again tonight,” said Bam Bam as he packs an overnight bag.

Yugyeom sighs exaggeratingly which made Bam Bam smile.

“You know you would have asked me to stay over as well Gyeommie. Don’t pretend.”

Yugyeom laughed.

“You know me so well babe. Now take care and send my love to them hyungs.”

“Okay. Gottago. Bye love.”

“Bye baby.”

After putting down the phone with Bam Bam, Yugyeom decided to check his phone to see if JB had emailed him or texted him about him not coming to the office for the day. He wasn’t that surprised when he say a text from JB telling him that he was taking the day off after what Bam Bam had told him.

 

 

Mark woke up feeling very groggy but he smelt the wonderful fragrance in his apartment. He was damn sure that Bam Bam was cooking. It made him teared up all over again. He hated feeling so damn weak but he was grateful to have friends who was there when he needed them. He was damn sure his eyes are red and damn puffy since he was crying the whole night until he had fallen asleep on Jinyoung. He wasn’t ready to speak to them yet so he decided to take a long hot shower to gather his thoughts and also to get himself looking and feeling more human.

 

Jinyoung and Bam Bam saw Mark getting up but they didn’t call out to him or say anything. They knew that he would come to them once he is ready. For now, they leave him alone to have some alone time. Bam Bam continued cooking with Jinyoung kind of helping him while giggling beside him like a lovesick teenager.

“Hyung…” Bam Bam whined.

Jinyoung looked up from his phone and stared at Bam Bam.

“Yes Bammie?”

Bam Bam rolled his eyes before concentrating on his dish.

“What? I feel a judgement coming Bams.”

Jinyoung was putting his hands on his hips while staring at Bam Bam cooking. Bam Bam turned around and laughed at Jinyoung.

“What?” Jinyoung pouting at Bam Bam.

“Nothing. It’s just that you looked like a lovesick teenager that is so engrossed with his phone talking to his crush.”

Jinyoung blushed.

 

“I assume you and Jackson hyung is okay? Or at least trying to make thing sokay since we last talked?”

Jinyoung nods.

“We kind of made up but is taking things nice and slow again. He has a whole lot of wooing to do after what he put me through.”

“At least you know Jackson hyung’s feelings better, right hyung?”

“Yeah. We talked a whole lot last night. No stone left unturned. So… Yeah… It’s nice.”

Bam Bam turned to give Jinyoung a hug.

“I’m so happy to hear that hyung.”

“Thanks Bam. But I also feel a bit bad for what might have happened to Mark and JB hyung last night.”

“What happened hyung?” as Bam Bam turned to continue cooking.

“I don’t know. One minute I was there having dinner with Mark hyung and Junhoe and Chanwoo. The next minute, Jb hyung was dragging Mark hyung out of the place.”

Bam Bam did a 180 degree turn fast.

“Junhoe? As in Koo Junhoe? My ex, Junhoe?”

“Shhhhhh… But yes.”

“Oh my gawd!”

Before they could say anything else, they heard Mark walking out of the bathroom.

“We’ll find out soon enough Bams,” Jinyoung whispered to Bam Bam. 

Bam Bam nods.

 

Bam Bam finished dishing up all the food when he decided to go get Mark. He could see that Mark was just lying on his bed, not moving. He walked over to his bed and sat right next to him, stroking his hair.

“Mark hyung?”

Mark turned to look at Bam Bam. Bam Bam just wanted to gather him in his arms and not let him look like that again.

“I made you your favourites. Come eat.”

Mark nods and let Bam Bam lead him to the food. He wrap his arms around Bam Bam, back hugging him while walking. Bam Bam chuckled and stroke his arms, letting Mark cling onto him like a koala. When they were close to Jinyoung, Mark wrap his arms around the both of them. Jinyoung and Bam Bam chuckled, stroking his arms. They could hear him murmuring.

“What did you say hyung?” Jinyoung turned to looked at him, only to see the back of his head.

“Thank you for being here guys.”

“I’m practically living here with you hyung.”

“And I left the comfort of my own bed to cook with love for you hyung,” teased Bam Bam.

Bam Bam slowly peeled Mark’s arm away from him before pulling him down to eat with him gently.

 

They just sat there eating. Mark was silent while Jinyoung and Bam Bam was talking about the latest celebrity gossips and what nots. They didn’t want to force Mark into talking as this would make him zip up faster than a speeding bullet. They knew that they would have to wait for him to draw it out from him what had happened. They were at least a bit happy to see him smiling listening to their endless chatter. He started to feel a bit better but he knew he would have to talk to them about what happened since Jinyoung brought backup. He wasn’t really cornered but he was grateful that they cared enough to drop everything just to be there for him.

“Thanks for being here Bam Bam. Like Jinyoung said, I don’t have a choice with him since he is leeching off my place.”

“Hey!” said Jinyoung as he pouts.

Mark giggled but reaches over to Jinyoung to hold his hand, “You know you love me?”

“Not really cause you kissed Jackson.”

Bam Bam was exasperated.

“Hyungs, we’ve gone through this the other day.”

Mark and Jinyoung burst out laughing which made the youngest among them to laugh as well. The continued eating and talking, all three of them this time. It seems like something was broken. The ice or anything but it seemed to make Mark calmed down a little or at least smiling even just a little.

 

 

Mark volunteered to wash the dishes because Bam Bam cooked. Both Jinyoung and Bam Bam was chased out of the kitchen so that he could do that alone. Jinyoung volunteered to make them coffee. Who knows if they might be need something to drink should Mark decide to tell them what happened. Mark knew that they were both trying to be mindful of how he is feeling and yet wanting to know what conspired between him and JB. after finishing up with the dishes, he planted himself in between Bam Bam and Jinyoung. He took his time. He took a sip of the coffee and just sat there for a while. He could feel Jinyoung and Bam Bam staring at him. He felt himself grinning into the cup. He knew he was being a tease but he didn’t really want to pour salt into his wounds so fast today. He intertwined his fingers with Bam Bam’s and Jinyoung’s. Finding comfort in their warmth. He took a deep breath. Jinyoung squeezed him hand.

“Take your time Mark hyung but not that much. It’s killing us.”

“Yes hyung. I was woken up and brought here to be a chef. Now spill,” said Bam Bam.

“Only when you are ready,” Bam Bam adds.

Mark laughed. He was lucky for sure.

 

“I think Jinyoungie would have updated you about us having lunch with Junhoe and JB  and Jackson crashing it?” said Mark as he looked at Bam Bam.

No point in hiding it so Bam Bam nodded.

“What happened hyung?” asked Jinyoung.

“Well…”

Mark went on telling them where their little adventure had gone after being pulled out of the restaurant. How cute and bashful of JB when he realize that he was holding Mark’s hand too tight.

“Auwwww… JB hyung,” Bam Bam cooed.

Jinyoung was giggling which made Mark blushed.

“I know… and then…”

Mark continued telling them that they were just walking around until they were both hungry and how nice it was to be having dinner or supper together. Alone. Just the two of them. How nice it was to be in each other’s company. Jinyoung and Bam Bam knew the worst part would be coming. They could see it in Mark’s eyes. They could feel it by the grip of his hands.

 

“What happened Mark hyung?” Jinyoung probed gently.

“One thing led to another. One minute we were talking. The next we were eating each other’s face off in the taxi. And we continued…”

Mark took a deep breath, he could feel the tears falling again. Jinyoung kissed his head while Bam Bam stroked his hand gently.

“Oh my god I missed the touch of his hands, the taste of his lips and and and…”

“It’s okay hyung. We know,” said Bam Bam.

It took some time before he was able to composed himself to continue his story. Jinyoung took the opportunity to get him a glass of water. After taking a sip of water, Mark continued.

“It felt so good and it felt so right you know. Us kissing and touching and and and…”

“And what?” said Jinyoung.

“I couldn’t help but think if that was what he did with Youngjae.”

 

Mark started sobbing again. Bam Bam and Jinyoung wrapped their arms around Mark. They were lost for words. The wound was still deep. Mark was still hurting and there was nothing they can do to help him. It was really all up to him. They felt bad for JB. 

“I know JB loves me. I love him too but I can’t seem to get past that. What’s wrong with me?”

Bam Bam pulles Mark’s head to rest on his chest.

“There is nothing wrong with you Mark hyung. You’re just hurt. That’s all.”

“Yeah. Maybe you just need time?” added Jinyoung.

“What if I never get over this?” said Mark.

They both kept quiet.

“Maybe I just need more time. That’s all,” Mark answered himself.

Bam Bam and Jinyoung continued just holding Mark. This was the only thing that they can do for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update... I was distracted and distracted and very distracted...
> 
> Hopefully I made it up to you guys with the new chapters but I have a feeling no...
> 
> Enjoy... or maybe not.


	121. Talk to me?

JB didn’t turn up for work that week. He was crushed. He thought he and Mark was heading towards reconciliation that night but he should have known that he was pushing it. They haven’t spoken about anything about what happened. Why would he think that everything was okay without talking things over. After all, they were kind of avoiding each other unintentionally since JB slept with Youngjae. Boy, that still hurts even for JB when he thinks about it. But this time, he really thinks that he is unable to recover from his heartbreak. This time he really feel that he was losing Mark for good.  _ Oh God that hurts. It hurts so much just thinking of it. Oh god I don’t want to lose him. Oh god. _ He felt weak. He was still in bed after getting home that night. Even though he promised himself to never drink again, but he just couldn’t sleep that night and all he could think of was that he didn’t want to wake up again if it means waking up alone in their bed, in their home. He went into the kitchen looking for that single malt whiskey that he had stash away for days like this.  _ This is okay. I’m alone. I just want to forget. I miss him so much that it hurts. _ After finishing almost half a bottle of whisky, he promptly fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning, he woke up with a headache and familiar faces sitting next to him.

“Jaebummie, are you okay sweetheart?”

JB rubs his eyes only to see Daddy and Mummy Im looking at him. A sad look on his face. He decided to send a quick text to Yugyeom before facing his parents with the ugly truth. 

“Jaebum-ah, what’s wrong baby?” Daddy Im asked.

JB just felt himself breaking down in front of his parents, bawling and sobbing. Mummy Im pulls JB close and hugs him tight.

“What’s wrong baby?”

JB shakes his head and just continued crying in her arms. He could feel Daddy Im stroking his hair, whispering that everything will be okay to him over and over again. He could feel Mummy Im’s lips on his head.

“My poor baby.”

JB felt like he was 5 again, crying from his first heartbreak when the girl he liked in class said that she hated him. He came home crying and his mother pulled him close to her, just like now and his father whispering to him, just like now, all over again. It took some time before he felt himself stop crying. Mummy Im pulls JB away from her and wipes his face.

“Go take a long bath. Mummy will cook you your favourite food. We will talk later okay, baby?”

JB nods. His parents kissed him on the head before leaving him alone in the room.

 

 

JB felt better after soaking in the tub for almost an hour. He was thankful for the water and aspirin that Mummy or Daddy left him on the table next to the bed after he was done. He got dressed before walking downstairs. He knew he will have to answer all the questions that they have and he had already kept this from them for quite sometime now. It was now or never since they had already seen him in such a sorry state.  _ How do I tell my parents it is my stupid dumb ass that got me in this situation in the first place? How do I tell them that their only stupid son broke his boyfriend  and most probably their future or ex future son-in-law’s heart? Ugh… I just have to man up and face them. I’m sure they will kick my ass but it must be done.  _ JB put on a brave face and walked down to the dining room. Both his parents was sipping coffee while reading the papers or in his mum’s case, dishing out some food for him.

 

“Sit and eat first. We can talk after this,” Mummy Im said.

JB was thankful for some more time. The first sip of kimchi jiggae sent him to heaven.

“Mummy, this is delicious.”

Mummy Im smiled.

“Good so eat more. Get some meat into those cheeks of yours baby.”

JB smiled and continued eating. Daddy Im knew that his son was hurting. He could see. His parents was talking about random things with JB. He knew that they were just waiting for him to talk to them about what happened. He was buying time. After he finished eating, he brought the dish over to the sink and began washing it. His parents looked at each other but knowing their only son, he was gathering his thoughts before talking to them.

“Jaebummie?” Mummy Im calling out to him.

“Hold on mummy. I’ll be there soon.”

JB took a deep breath before turning to face his parents. Daddy Im poured him a glass of coffee, passing him the mug when he sat down again.

“Mummy, daddy, I made a mistake.”

“Take your time son,” said Daddy Im.

JB took a deep breath again.

 

“I got into a fight with Mark and left this house to get drunk.”

Mummy Im reaches over to hold his hand.

“I got so drunk that I don’t know what happened. All I knew that when I woke up, I was next to Youngjae.”

JB could feel the tears running down his face again. He could feel the disappointment in his parents but they remained quiet, letting him to finish his story first.

“The next day, I came home and told Mark. He walked out the house and out of my life. I know it’s my fault but I can’t lose him. I love him so much. What should I do mummy? Daddy? What can I do to get him back?”

Mummy walked over to JB and hugged him. As much as she wanted to hit him on the head for being stupidly careless but she knew that the pain he was feeling was worse than any scoldings that she could give him.

 

“Did the both of you talk about it yet?” Daddy Im asked.

JB shook his head.

“We are kind of on a break at the moment. But I’m scared that this break would be permanent. What should I do?”

“What can you do baby? You broke his trust and his heart,” Mummy Im said.

JB knew it was the harsh truth.

“Are you saying that I have to let him go? I can’t mummy. I won’t. I can’t. I’ll do anything to get him back.”

“We are not saying that you have to let him go now Jaebum-ah BUT it might be a possibility that you have to face,” said Daddy Im.

“But but but…”

“Baby, you mess up big time. You have to accept that Mark might not get over this mistake of yours,” Mummy Im said gently as possible.

“I know but…”

“Jaebummie, talk to him. Give him time. Give him space. Give him what he needs for now. But if that doesn’t work…” Daddy Im advised.

JB kept quiet. His parents have a point. He knew that they were thinking of his best interest and also Mark’s.

“Just think about it baby. Don’t rush things,” Mummy Im adds.

“Keep your personal life and professional life separate. Even though this is your company, you can’t always take off days like this. What are you showing to your employees?” Daddy Im said firmly.

“Okay mummy. Okay daddy.”

His parents spent the whole day with him and it felt good. He haven’t spent time with them lately especially after what happened between with him and Mark, he had been avoiding them. After dinner, his parents bade him goodbye. 

“Just talk things through with Mark, baby. Listen to what he has to say. I never say it was going to be easy. You’ll have a long road in front of you if both of you decide to work things through,” Mummy Im advising him.

JB took those words to heart.

 

He prepared to go to sleep. He felt much better after talking with his parents. They were right. He needed to give Mark time and maybe he himself should really have a talk with Youngjae again. The last talk that they had was just about why Youngjae let it happened and his feelings. JB needed to know what happened. Did he force himself on Youngjae? Did he do anything that Youngjae was against and all that?. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard his phone beeping. He was a bit surprised to see Jinyoung texting him. It had been quite some time since he heard from the younger.

**Jinyoungie:** Hyung, we need to talk

**JB hyung:** About?

**Jinyoungie:** About what happened between you and Mark hyung

 

That caught JB by surprised. He was sure how the younger knew but maybe this was inevitable. After all, he was dating Jackson but the last he heard from Jackson was that they were still fighting. JB found that he was getting a headache. He decided to not think about it and just meet up with the younger.

**JB hyung:** Okay. When and where?

**Jinyoungie:** Tomorrow at 8.00pm at our normal place

**JB hyung:** Okay. See you

JB went to sleep not long after. He was tired and also a bit hungover but he felt slightly better after talking to his parents.

 

 

Jinyoung looked over at a sleeping Mark next to him. He wasn’t going to tell Mark when he was meeting JB but only that he was going to talk to him one of these days. Jinyoung felt the sooner the better so that he could further understand what the fuck JB was thinking when he slept with Youngjae. Jinyoung was angry on Mark’s behalf but he knew that JB would have his reasons and that he should give him a chance to explain. Jinyoung went to sleep right after. 

 

 

Jinyoung was waiting for Jaebum at their normal bar slash restaurant. They’ve been there before eating and drinking and talking about Jinyoung’s insecurities and also his. Regardless how they became close, their personalities match in that sense. Jinyoung raise his hand when he say JB walking in.

“Hi hyung, how is your stupid dumb ass?”

JB groaned. He was sure Jinyoung knew about what happened.

“My stupid dumb ass is hurting and going crazy. Thank you very much. How are you and the idol?”

“Better but can be better but we are working towards that too,” Jinyoung winking at JB.

After ordering food and drinks, non alcoholic of course, Jinyoung started his interrogation.

“Now, please tell me hyung how did you get your dumb ass into a mess like this?”

Jinyoung looking straight at him. It was so like him to not beat around the bush. JB pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night without alcohol to help him through.

“Alcohol and being pissed is how I got my dumb ass into this mess and you can blame your boyfriend for that.” 

“I know that but my boyfriend didn’t force you to drink till you were pissed drunk and to sleep with our other dear friend, hyung.” 

JB knew Jinyoung wasn’t being mean about it. He was just stating the truth. He groaned again. 

“Just saying hyung,”  was all Jinyoung said as he takes a bite of his food that just arrived.

“I know,” JB doing the same.

They continued eating, talking about random things. Jinyoung could see that JB wasn’t in a good condition as well. He wanted him to at least filled his stomach with him around.

 

They ordered coffee so that they could continue talking.

“Hyung, you also look like shit but I can say that the same with Mark hyung too.” 

“How do you know?”

“Well, I am kind of staying with him while Jackson tries his best to make it up to me.” “Then I guess you talked things through with him,” JB peering at Jinyoung.

“Duh. Have you talked things through with Mark hyung?”

JB shakes his head.

“Are you dumb or stupid?” 

JB glared at Jinyoung. He might be telling the truth but he was annoyed at the younger for being so blunt. Jinyoung raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Talk to him hyung but give him time to recover first for now. He is much shaken after what happened that night.”

“How is he, Jinyoungie?”

“Hurt. Crushed. Heartbroken. Take your pick.”

JB buried his face in his hands. Jinyoung could see that he was angry at himself. His jaw jutted out at that angle was an indication, that’s for sure.

 

“Hyung, you and Mark hyung really have to talk things through.”

“How Jinyoungie? Every time I do something or say something, I seem to be hurting him.” 

“Well, if you mean kissing him is doing something then that’s the wrong thing to do hyung.”

“I know.” 

“Hyung, he wants to know what happened. You need to at least give him that.” 

“I don’t even know.” 

“Then you have to talk to Youngjae again.” 

“What if I lose Mark after that Jinyoungie? I can tell you now, that I might never recover from this heartbreak.” 

“Would you rather the both of you are at a standstill like this or at least try to do something about it? Don’t do it for yourself hyung. Do it for Mark hyung. He needs this. As sadistic as this may seem but if Mark hyung is going to recover this, he needs to know,” as he reached out to give JB’s hand a squeeze.

JB kept quiet for a while. He knew Jinyoung was right. He owes Mark that much. This means talking to Youngjae again.

“Enough about me. How are you and Jackson?” 

“We are getting there. We kind of talked things through.” 

“You are making him pay for the hearth ache he brought you through aren’t you?” 

“Of course hyung. I ain’t making it so easy for him to get this piece of ass,” Jinyoung giving him a mischievous smile.

JB laughed. He was glad that at least one of them was going to have their happy ending, hopefully.


	122. Sweet like Candy

Jinyoung started work the week after there little romantic date. Jackson was over the moon. He had his boyfriend slash manager back and that was the best thing he could ever ask for. Having Jinyoung arranged his schedule and also giving him a chance to get back into his good graces again was a chance he knew he could never and should never let go. It didn’t matter what happened between him and Mark but what happened between Mark and JB made his realize that a mistake like that could jeopardize everything that they had build in a day or even an hour. He might have gotten in a relationship with Jinyoung before he settled things with Mark or even gotten over him but what he had or have with Jinyoung is too precious now. They built a career together. A life even. Since Mark had already considered everything between them settled, it was best that he did the same. So now, he would do anything to make it up to Jinyoung and win him back. He missed him without a doubt. He missed having someone at home with him. He missed having his own personal bolster on the bed. He missed having endless and fruitful conversations with him the most.

 

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt somebody knocking his head.

“Hello? Is somebody in there? Can you hear me?” 

Jackson rub his head.

“Ouch!” 

Jinyoung giggled. He knew he was being mean but he couldn’t help but take advantage of the situation just a little bit.

“Babe, why did you do that for?”

Jackson was frowning at Jinyoung now while crossing his arms in front of him. As much as Jinyoung wanted to kiss him at that moment, he refrained himself from doing so. He was making Jackson work hard to woo him.

“Just because Jackson.” 

Jackson pouts. He knew that Jinyoung was weak for it. Jinyoung on the other hand wanted nothing more than to cuddle up his idol boyfriend but he told himself, it’ll be worth it in the end. He cannot be too easy with this guy. He wanted Jackson to know what he was missing. Jackson on the other hand also knew that Jinyoung was trying hard to not fall into his tricks. 

 

Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, giving him his puppy eyes and his pout.

“Babe,” he whined.

Jinyoung winks at him and started rattling off his schedule for the day, totally ignoring his cute face. Jackson knew he had lost but he just relish in the feeling of hugging his boyfriend and the fact that Jinyoung wasn’t pushing him away was a good sign. He loved being near Jinyoung. He missed it a lot. While Jinyoung kept talking about his schedule, Jackson kissed him on the shoulder which made the manager stop talking.

“What was that for?” 

Jackson smirked at Jinyoung.

“Just because Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung knew he walked right into that one but he couldn’t help but melt just a little at Jackson’s gesture. That was one thing he liked about Jackson. How spontaneous he was at his affections. There was nothing calculative about it. He give his affections freely and sincerely. 

 

But that all was slightly shattered when he heard Jackson chuckling.

“Did you fall in love with me just  little more today?” Jackson asked cheekily.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Maybe he spoke to soon.

“I just minus a point from your marks, boo.” 

“You are keeping count?” Jackson gasped which made Jinyoung laughed.

Jinyoung ignored him and walked away from him.

“Boo, it’s time for us to go to your first schedule.”

Jackson groaned but followed Jinyoung to the car.  _ He is really not making it easy for me. Just you wait Park Jinyoung. I’ll make you fall in love me so bad that you can’t live without me. Just you wait. _

 

 

By the time it was noon, Jackson had already finished two of his planned schedule of the day. He was hungry and tired and grumpy. Jinyoung could read him like an open book and had already told the company to get him his favourite food for lunch. It was waiting for him when he got in.

“Is this cheesy baked rice Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung nods.

“You’re the best babe,”  as he leaned in to kiss Jinyoung on the cheek.

That little gesture made Jinyoung blushed but he tried to keep a neutral face.

“I know I am.” 

Jackson smiled. He took a bite of his rice and felt like he had gone to heaven. He took the opportunity to feed Jinyoung too.

“Boo, it might not be enough for you.” 

“It’s okay. I’m on a diet anyway,”  said Jackson nonchalantly.

“You are not going on a diet Wang Jackson! You are fine. You look good.” 

“No. I still have some baby fat on my cheeks and my thighs are too big,” Jackson complained.

“Jacks, you look fine. Lose anymore weight, you would be losing your muscles too.”

“But babe…” Jackson whined.

“Honey bear, listen to your manager. You look fine and I know best okay?”

Jackson nods. He was really glad that Jinyoung was back.

 

 

At their final schedule, it was an appearance at a restaurant opening in Itaewon by one of his good friend, Henry. What Jinyoung didn’t know was that Jackson had called in a favour from Henry so that he could serenade his manager boyfriend. He knew that Jinyoung was a sucker for his voice and to top it off, he had arranged a little surprise for him. After they arrived at the restaurant, Jackson mingled around while Jinyoung was speaking to the people that was there. Little did he know that Jackson was preparing for his “operation woo Jinyoung back.” with Henry. Henry when on the little stage and spoke to the crowd.

“Hello everyone. Thank you for thanking your time to come down here and to be here for my little restaurant. It means a lot to me. But right now, I have a little surprise for you all. Please take a seat and the performance will be starting very soon.” 

Everybody including Jinyoung sat down. Henry took it upon to himself to sit next to Jinyoung after leading him to the seat.

“I wonder where is Jackson?” as Jinyoung looked around the room.

“I think he said something about going to the washroom when I was with him. He said something about his tummy being upset,” Henry replied.

“Oh, I better check on him then,” as Jinyoung started to get up from his seat.

Henry pulled him back down to his seat. 

“I’m very sure that he is okay. I’ll get somebody to check up on him. Now let’s just enjoy the show.”

Jinyoung felt a bit assured by Henry and after all, he to seem like he was too worried about Jackson after what he put him through. 

 

Suddenly the lights was dimmed. One of the waiters came out and gave Jinyoung a bouquet of balloons which made everybody whisper and gave him a round of applause. Jinyoung was blushing. He didn’t know what was going on. He turned to look at Henry.

“What’s this? Is this some kind of gimmick for your opening?”

Henry just nod. After that, another waiter came out and gave him a bouquet of roses. It was making Jinyoung very suspicious. Before he could ask Henry any more questions, the culprit came out.

“Hello everybody. I’m Jackson and tonight I would like to serenade a very special someone. I’m not saying who but I think it’s the one with the balloons and roses. Such a lucky guy. I wonder who is it from.” 

Jackson grinned and gave Jinyoung a winked which made him blushed. He couldn’t say anything in public but he was already plotting to murder Jackson when they get back.

“Everybody, please meet my handsome manager, Jinyoung. Could you please stand up?” as Jackson pointed Jinyoung out to everybody.

Jinyoung could only stand up and gave a small bow to everybody before turning to Jackson, glaring at him while making a sign of his slicing his neck. Jackson smirked. When he started singing, Jinyoung felt himself slowly getting into the music. He hated himself for it but he always had a weak spot for Jackson’s voice.  _ I might as well enjoy this wooing of his. _ Jackson cleared his throat and started his song. It was something he wrote when he thought of Jinyoung and it really conveyed what he felt about him. He hoped it was not too late to win him back but at least he was going to try.

 

_...I know you heard about the things I do _

_ All the women and everything else is probably true _

_ And i know it's hard to let it go _

_ And it's just as hard for me to show _

_ After everything else I do, I still love you _

_ And nothing feels worse than making you cry _

_ But I do it constantly, I can't deny, no _

_ And I try so hard to let it go _

_ Cause I've come too far to let you go _

_ I just gotta prove to you I still love you _

 

_ oohh _

_ Before you make up your mind _

_ Ooohh _

_ Just hear me out one last time _

_ I just wanna let you know _

_ That baby you completely complete me _

_ I'm never gonna let you go _

_ Cause baby you completely complete me _

_ And if you wanna ask me why _

_ I never wanna see you cry _

_ Cause baby you completely complete me _

 

_ I was never the one to want to fall in love, baby in love _

_ I can only take one broken heart and mess it up _

_ Cause once a heart is broken, it's broken _

_ And you never wanna take that road I guess _

_ If you wanna leave baby, I swear I understand _

 

_ Ooohh _

_ Before you make up your mind _

_ Ooohh _

_ Just hear me out one last time _

_ I just wanna let you know _

_ That baby you completely complete me _

_ I'm never gonna let you go _

_ Cause baby you completely complete me _

_ And if you wanna ask me why _

_ I never wanna see you cry _

_ Cause baby you completely complete me _

 

_ Ooohh _

_ And you'll feel yourself better, baby believe me _

_ I know you wanna leave, but baby believe _

_ Ooohh _

_ Before you make up your mind _

_ Ooohh _

_ Just hear me out one last time _

_ I just wanna let you know _

_ That baby you completely complete me _

_ I'm never gonna let you go _

_ Cause baby you completely complete me _

_ And if you wanna ask me why _

_ I never wanna see you cry _

_ Cause baby you completely complete me... _

 

By the time Jackson was done singing, Jinyoung was already a puddle of goo but he was determined to not show it. He couldn’t let Jackson win him so easily but this was a solid second step. Now Jackson had set the bar so high for himself that he would have to do something really amazing to top the picnic under the stars and now a song especially for him. Jackson came down and gave Jinyoung a chaste kiss on the lips in front of everybody. Everybody was clapping their hands, liking the new song. Some even stopped him on his way back to Jinyoung to ask about it.

“So what do you think boyfriend?” Jackson whispered as he got close to Jinyoung

Jinyoung smirked.

“Not too bad. But if you think I would come back just cause you serenaded me with a new song, you are wrong Jackson.” 

Jackson grinned.

“I know but you must admit that it was a really good song and you did feel a little something right?” 

Jinyoung nods grudgingly which made Jackson so happy that he was wrapping himself around Jinyoung.

 

“Now that I’ve done my part now please scat cause I wanna close shop,” Henry teased.

Jackson thanked Henry and pulled Jinyoung with him. Jinyoung was frowning at the prospect of him having to bring the balloons and roses out of the shop with him. 

“Now everybody would be staring at me,” said Jinyoung as he frowned.

Jackson laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

“You can release the balloons but you must keep the roses. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

“Before that, I want to take your picture and a picture together.” 

Jinyoung started to whine but Jackson ignored him and did it anyway. Jinyoung grudgingly let Jackson have his way.

 

When he got back to Mark’s place, he was all smiles. Mark was happy for him.

“Jackson went all out?” 

“Kind of. Let me show you how embarrassing he is,”  said Jinyoung as he pretends to be annoyed at Jackson but deep down he was happy.

Mark hugged Jinyoung. He was happy for Jinyoung. He really was even though he was going through his own heartbreak at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> COmplete me- Marques Houston
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates but I reckon there is about maybe 8-10 chapters left before this one ends... 
> 
> Like maybe there is a light at the end of the tunnel... MAYBE...


	123. Can we talk?

JB was back to work after taking 3 days off. He knew he needed it and he knew that his father would understand. He needed to get his shit together. Yugyeom was the first person who greeted him after his so called “emergency leave” even though he knew what happened. Of course Bam Bam told him about it and he has to keep quiet about it as usual. Though Yugyeom wonders if JB knew that he knew but just kept quiet about it as well. He was so sure about it. But if JB was playing deaf and dumb, so would he.

“Hi hyung. Are you feeling better?” 

“Thank Gyeommie. Yeah. I guess so. Could be better but I just have to deal with it. Sorry for taking an emergency leave.” 

Yugyeom shrugged.

“Hey, it’s called an emergency leave for a reason, hyung. Don’t sweat about it. Anyway, Youngjae hyung and I could cover the office so you don’t have to worry about anything.” 

“Thanks a lot Gyeommie. I really appreciate it.”

“Now let me get Youngjae hyung so that we can update you together on what happened.” 

JB took a deep breath. This was work so he had to be professional about it though he thinks it is unfair to bring up what happened again but he needs to know if he were to get Mark back again. He’ll think about that later. For now, business calls.

 

Youngjae came in the office with a bright smile on his face. JB felt bad to even think about asking him about that night. 

“Hi JB hyung. Hope you are feeling better.” 

“I am. Thanks sunshine. Now what is up when I was gone for the last three days.” 

Youngjae and Yugyeom both opened a file and started filling him in on what happened when he wasn’t around. JB was happy that nothing major happened and work was as normal. Everything was handled nicely. The staffs wouldn’t have noticed that he was gone. They were that capable of handling things.

“By the way hyung, almost 60% of the orders for  **M &J Inc** is already done. There are on track. We have also informed interested customers that we are only taking in new orders once we have completed at least 85% of the current orders.” 

“Thank you sunshine. I knew I could count on you.” 

“You can always count on me hyung.”

“Hey what about me?” Yugyeom butting in.

JB and Youngjae laughed.

“Yes Gyeommie, I can always count on you too,”  said JB.

 

After giving their reports, both Yugyeom and Youngjae stood up to continue with their work.

“Youngjae, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Yugyeom nods and went out before Youngjae.

“Yes hyung?” as Youngjae got back down to his seat again.

JB wasn’t sure how to approach this subject but he knew that honesty was the best policy. He just have to ask Youngjae straight. Youngjae on the other hand felt his heart beating hard and fast. He wasn’t sure what JB wanted but it can’t be good. Just when he was slowly getting over his heartache with Suzy. They were both recovering from their heartache together and maybe that helped him a lot in a sense as he focus on somebody else's problem instead of his.

“Can we talk after work today?” 

Even though Youngjae was sure that he knows what JB wanted to talk about but deep down he really wished it was something else but he needed to ask JB that question.

“Talk about what, hyung?” 

JB was hesitant.  _ Why beat up a dead horse?  _ But as long as he is unable to answer Mark or reassure Mark, he wouldn’t be able to win him back no matter how hard he tried.

“Talk about what happened that night.” 

Youngjae felt his heart stopped. He really wanted to kind of forget it even though part of him doesn’t but to talk to JB about what they did, it was going to be awkward as hell.

“O-o-okay. After work?” 

“Yeah. Just dinner and coffee. No alcohol.” 

“No alcohol,” Youngjae repeated.

 

Before it got too awkward, Youngjae stood up, pretending that he is okay and not affected by it.

“Then I’ll see you later hyung. Have a few things to settle today.” 

“Okay Youngjae. See you.” 

They gave each other an awkward smile. Youngjae quickly got out of JB’s office and practically ran into his. He could feel his heart beating. He took out his phone and called Bam Bam, his support system.

“Bams?” 

“Hello hyung. I miss you. How are you?”

“JB hyung wants to talk to me tonight about what happened. What should I do?” Youngjae blurted out.

Bam Bam was speechless but he knew why JB would want to talk to Youngjae. Mark practically told him the reason, kind of sort of.

“I guess listen to what he has to say.” 

“Okay,”  as Youngjae took a deep breath.

“Okay okay okay. I just need to hear what he has to say. I mean we settled everything already but maybe something is bugging him or something right?” Youngjae continued talking.

“Yes hyung. I’ll be right next to my phone if you need me okay?” 

“Thank you Bams.” 

“Anytime hyung now back to work. Focus.” 

“I will.” 

Youngjae felt slightly assured after talking with Bam Bam.  _ Maybe hyung just wants to know what happened. Oh god! Do I have to tell him everything in detail? This is so not going to be awkward at all, right? Why is he bringing everything up again? I thought he wanted to forget it? Well, he wouldn’t need to forget anything since he couldn’t remember anything in the first place Choi Youngjae! _ Youngjae took a deep breath. He should just not think about it and deal with it later. He better focus on settling his work before tonight.  _ Oh god it’s tonight. I’m so nervous wondering what hyung wants to know. Do I even have to describe it? Damn… I hope not but I think that is the case. Oh my god. Focus Youngjae. Focus. Work first. _

 

Youngjae did his best to concentrate on work. By the time it was lunch time, Youngjae was a bundle of nerves. He knew he needed to talk to Bam Bam. So, he called Bam Bam up and ask him out for lunch or more like ordered him to go to lunch with him.

“Bams, if you don’t come out for lunch with me, I’m gonna drop dead from all this tension that I am feeling right this moment and it would be your fault and you would feel the guilt for the rest of your life for not being there for me.”

Bam Bam laughed. It was rare for the elder to be so dramatic but it worked.

“Fine. Let’s go down to my favourite place to eat. You would be too nervous or whatever to eat anyway. No sense in going to your favourite place,” Bam Bam teased.

 

Youngjae was all tensed by the time he got to the Thai restaurant while Bam Bam had already ordered lunch for them and was happily slurping the soup.

“Bams!”

Bam Bam smiled and pats the seat next to him, “By the way, my boyfriend is joining us for lunch too.”

“Whatever. I mean what does JB hyung wants to hear from me? The whole shebang?”

Bam Bam laughs, almost choking on his tom yum goong.

“You mean hebangs but that is besides the point.”

“Bam!” Youngjae whines.

“Just tell him the truth. The whole truth with what happened that night. I’m sure that is the only thing he wants to know, hyung.”

“That is the hard part.”

“I know. But he is already sucking it all in and asking you, hyung. He must really wants to know it for some reason.”

Youngjae kept quiet. Bam Bam continued.

“It might seem unfair for you but it seems really important for him at the moment.”

“It has to be because of Mark hyung, isn’t it?”

Bam Bam just smiled.

“Don’t think too much into it. Now let’s eat while waiting for my giant to arrive.”

Youngjae nods. It didn’t help with the butterflies in his stomach but talking to Bam Bam might have help calm him down a little.

 

 

It was around 6pm when JB knocks on his door.

“Hey, you done with work sunshine?”

How Youngjae missed hearing that nickname out from his boss’s lips. It had been quite sometime he heard that since they slept together.

“Just a bit more hyung.”

“Okay. I’ll be in my office then. Just come over when you are done.”

“Okay hyung.”

Youngjae could feel his heart pounding. He was sure that it was loud enough for JB to hear. It was now or never. He made sure he completed all his work. After a short text to Suzy, he made his way to JB’s office. It has been a long time since he heard music from JB’s room. It seems like the boss was in a mood. Youngjae could make out his silhouette, sitting down on his chair, just looking at an empty space. He looked serene yet troubled. Youngjae cleared his throat.

“Hyung.”

“You’re done? Let’go then.”

Youngjae nods as JB walks towards him.  _ This is it. We are really going to be talking about this. _ The both of them thought.

 

After settling down at the restaurant, a normal meat place where they can eat to their hearts desire as well as talk to their heart's content. Maybe. But it was a start. Having a meal together. It was awkward to say the least but they were both trying so hard. Both didn’t know where to start so they just talk about anything they could think of.

“How is Suzy?”

“She is okay I guess. She broke up with her boyfriend Min Ho like a few weeks back so… yeah…”

“Oh.”

Now that was an awkward situation again. JB rubs his nape nervously. He really needed to get it out. He really needed to know.

“Youngjae… I… It’s… I…”

Youngjae gave him a sad smile and held up his hand.

“I know hyung. I get it. You want to know what happened that night? You want to know in exact details. Not really but kind of? Yeah. We did have sex thats for sure,” Youngjae said curtly.

JB nods. It wasn’t fair for Youngjae to tear up his own heart again just to tell him all this but he really needed to know. He wasn’t sure if this would get Mark back but at least he tried to do something.

“I’m sorry YJ. I’m not saying we didn’t but...”

Youngjae held up his hand again towards JB.

“Don’t.”

He took a deep breath.

“Don’t make it harder then it is hyung.”

JB kept quiet.

“You were really drunk that night hyung. Too drunk to drive even so I made the executive decision to book you a room at a hotel. Then, you vomited over yourself and I. So, I help cleaned you up. I’m not sure what you were thinking at that moment… or I do know who you were thinking but just not what...”

Youngjae took a sip of his tea before continuing.

 

“You started kissing me and I started responding. It wasn’t a long kiss but it’s not like there was any feelings involved. It’s like kissing a cold fish kinda thing... and it wasn’t long till you were touching me. By the time you were in me, we were both so far gone. I just wanted whatever you were giving me hyung, since I’ve love you since forever.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not entirely your fault. I couldn’t say no as well. But no, we didn’t make out like lovers. It was just sex. It was just to get it out in a way you know. Was there feelings involve from your end? No. Was there feelings from my end? Yes. I wanted it to be real. But did you know, you were calling out Mark hyung’s name over and over again. And when you snuck out the next morning, I won’t lie to you. It hurts. It hurts so much that I knew that you regretted every moment of it. For me? I felt so damn guilty about it but at the same time it was one of the best memory I could ever have from being with you hyung, even though it wasn’t real. Even though it was for that one night, I had you then.”

JB was clenching his hands so hard that it was turning white.

“It was really touch and go for you hyung. You didn’t give me any after care since you were dead drunk. But you got me off and might I say, you are a good lover,” Youngjae teased hoping to ease off the tension that he is feeling at the moment.

“I… I…”

“It’s not your fault. Well, not entirely.”

“I’m sorry YJ. I...I…”

“I get it hyung. You were not in the right state of mind and I did not say no to you. I guess it’s both our fault.”

JB nods.

“Do you want me to talk to Mark hyung, hyung?” Youngjae asked.

JB shakes his head.

 

“How are you guys?”

“Neither here nor there I guess. I don’t know sunshine. I really don’t know. Thanks for talking to me even though it’s not the easiest memory to drag up again.”

Youngjae gave him a sad smile. After that they just talked about mundane things until it was time to go home.

“Thanks for talking to me about this YJ.”

“Who else can tell you what happened that night hyung?”

JB cupped his face and kissed him on the forehead chastely.

“Whoever that has your heart is one lucky person.”

“I know,” was all Youngjae could say.  _ You have it but you don’t want it, hyung. _

“You need a ride?”

Youngjae shakes his head.

“I’m fine. I’ll see you at work tomorrow hyung.”

JB nods. 

 

 

As JB walks away, Youngjae could feel the tears falling down his face again. He could feel his heart being ripped apart all over again. Recalling that night was the same as reliving every moment of it again. Telling him what happened made him remember everything about it and that hurts. What hurts more was that JB seems relief when he said there was no feelings involve from his side. Maybe now he is able to move on.

 


	124. On my own

Mark was all alone for once. Jinyoung was out for work. He is now back to being Jackson’s manager and that keeps him out of the house for almost the whole day and night and he usually reaches home at the wee hours of the morning. This time however, Jinyoung was off to Japan with Jackson for some promotion or some work. He couldn't recall. One, Jinyoung was in a rush and two, Mark was half asleep when Jinyoung rushed home to gather some things before flying that same morning. Bam Bam wasn’t around as Jinyoung wasn’t around to bug him to care for the both of them which Mark was slightly grateful as he feels bad for taking him away from Yugyeom all of a sudden. It’s not that he doesn’t like having Bam Bam’s company but he felt like he needed some time for himself now. He hasn’t been alone by himself since that night JB sent him home and they started making out.  _ Oh my god. JB and I was making out right here in this room. We had sex in this room before. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. What am I thinking? _ Mark screamed into his pillow. He wasn’t sure how to feel about everything at the moment. He felt numb. He felt empty. He doesn’t know what to feel at the moment. 

 

After moving out from their house and all that, Mark hasn’t ever really been alone in his own place with his own thoughts for quite some time. First it was Jackson who came over to talk to him. He and Jackson was trying to settle things between them and that really seemed settled. It was a good talk between them. A good conclusion to what they’ve shared. Maybe even a good ending or closure for their first love. At first he thought that would he and Jackson could possibly had gotten back together if they both give into their initial confusion or feelings or more like Mark giving into it. But when they sat down and actually talk about it, Mark realize that his heart had already belong to JB. Maybe his heart waivered just a little but at the end of it all, it was JB that had already made a home in his heart. He wasn’t sure about Jackson, though he was kind of sure that the younger would have broken up with Jinyoung IF he said that he was willing to give them a chance again. He doesn’t want to seem conceited but he was sure that Jackson never forgotten him. Maybe he buried him somewhere in his heart but never truly forgotten about his feelings for him. 

 

After Jackson, it was Jinyoung who spent the most time with him. It started with them fighting about the kiss between him and Jackson and from there they seemed to have come to an understanding when Jinyoung found out about JB and Youngjae and also finding out what Mark felt about Jackson and of course JB. Jinyoung actually moved in with him. They were practically fighting and comforting each other on a day to day basis. It wasn’t like Mark hated it. It was nice to have someone there for him. A warm body on a cold night. Not that type of warmth but it leaves a comfortable and secure feeling at night. But now it was kind of painful in a way because he could see how happy Jinyoung was and hearing about Jackson trying his best to make things right, Mark was a little jealous. Or maybe a whole lot jealous but he knew that their circumstances was different. Jackson didn’t sleep with anybody. Jackson didn’t sleep with him. He just kissed him. Whereas, JB had drunken sex with Youngjae after their fight. The exact fight they had about that very kiss. It was like a slap in the face. Hypocritical even but there was nothing that he could do about it now.

 

With Jinyoung comes Bam Bam. Kind of like a package. Bam Bam was the one they look for when the both of them needed somebody else to pamper them and to listen to them. Bam Bam was like the food to their soul. He cathred to their every whim. He put up with their selfishness of waiting somebody to pamper them and to listen to them pour out their feelings. He put up with their selfishness of taking him away from his Yugyeom when they are feeling lonely and petty with his happiness. He didn’t mind to give in to them even though he has Yugyeom waiting for him in their home. Bam Bam was willing to lend them his ears and also hands in cooking up their favourite Thai dishes. He was also willing to give them loads of cuddles even though Mark knew that he would rather be at home cuddling with Yugyeom instead of two lonely, sad hyungs. All in all, Mark was very thankful for the lifelong friends that he had made with them. Regardless how they were all connected or how they met or what happened between them, they have become family to Mark in Seoul.

 

But now that Mark was finally alone, he was finally alone with his thoughts as well. It was totally different having Jinyoung or Bam Bam around when he is moping or wallowing in his sorrows. With them, they would always try to distract him from thinking about JB too much or thinking about what happened between JB and Youngjae. With them, they will almost make him think about other things. But Mark really wanted to know what is he feeling about JB. Like he knows he loves JB. He knows that JB fucked up. He knows that now he is sad. But what Mark really wanted to know now is how does he really feel towards JB after all that had happened and is he able to love him through it all. Like really sit down and think and maybe fucked up his own heart and mind all over again. The one thing that comes to mind is, will he be able to survive through it all if he was to relive it all over again.

 

 

Mark made himself a cup of coffee and sat in the middle of his studio apartment on his favourite chair. He couldn’t sleep so he might as well have his favourite cuppa. He had forgotten how does it feel like to be truly alone in his own place. He wondered when did he get so used to having somebody around or with him. He felt like he couldn’t remember the last time he was his own company. He couldn’t remember the last time he could be alone in a place all by himself. Even when he moved out his and JB’s home, he didn’t feel like he was alone with his thoughts at all. It felt all muddled and hazy. It was a time that he could hardly remember as he was burying himself in all those horrible feelings. He couldn’t really think that time. Now, he felt like his mind was more clear. Feeling more in tune with his feelings. Nobody but himself in his little sanctuary. Mark took a sip of his favourite blend of coffee, taking a very deep breath. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Mark slowly feels himself calming down with his every breath. He looks around his little cozy place. He remembers getting this place when he first moved to Seoul to take up a job. He had hand picked every piece of furniture in this place. The comfortable chair that he was sitting in. the sofa. The bed. The colour of the walls. The lava lamps. His books about interior design, furniture design, and every single little thing that caught his interest.  His rows and rows of note books. Notebooks that contained every single project that he had taken upon including the project that lead him to JB.

 

“Im Jaebum.”

Mark gets up and walks over to his row of notebooks and took out the one that was labelled JB Im. It was before he knew that JB was an abbreviation of his name Jaebum. Mark took the notebook and went back to his seat. He was wearing his favourite sweater that he “borrowed” from JB that he never returned. It was JB’s red sweater that he had ever since he was in university and Mark decided he would “borrow” when he felt how comfortable it was. Mark took the notebook back to his comfortable seat. He took another sip of his coffee, caressing the spine of the notebook where he wrote JB’s name. Mark smiled at the memory. He took his time to look through the notebook. This one contained the ideas for JB’s penthouse. He took his time to look through page by page. There were notes written by him and also he recognised some notes written by JB’s hand. Mark smiled at the memory. Even though those notes was written before they had gotten together. It was nice to see that there was a piece of JB in there. He remembered how easy it was for them to write on opposite pages at the same time because he was right handed and JB was left handed.

 

It was through this project that he met JB. His company’s project with JB’s before JB engage him to do up the interior design of his personal and private condo. It was through this private project that Mark had fallen in love with the contradicting JB. The chic and sexy businessman in public who is also cute and cuddly in private. He was what they call a tsundere in Japan. This was the man that had stolen his heart and also made him believe in love again. Mark noticed that there was wine stains on this notebook. It reminded him of their first kiss in his condo. There was a heavy storm that night and JB was unable to send Mark back home.  They ended up talking and drinking wine until the break of dawn. It was the first time in so many years that Mark felt his heart fluttering because of another guy again after what happened with Jackson. JB was obvious with his feelings but he did not pressure Mark into accepting his feelings. He took his time to get to know him and in time, Mark slowly fell for him. The wine stains was because JB was so nervous when he leaned in to kiss him that he accidently knocked over Mark’s wine glass before his lips reaches Mark’s. Thankfully it was almost empty. Mark remembered the quivering of JB’s lips, or maybe his during that first kiss. It was a beautiful memory.

 

Mark’s thoughts then went over to the first time they had made love in their house together. He remembered them christening the whole house. He remembered them picking out the furnitures together. The decorations. The wall colours. Everything. That house screamed theirs. It was decorated with them in mind. He loved every inch of that house. The favourite part of the house of his was their bedroom. It was very simply decorated. Very minimalist. There was not much furniture in there but it was comfortable and was made for them, Mark would say. He remembered the time when JB was making love to him on their anniversary of the first day that they had met. How sweet and gentle JB was making love to him. How they spent hours exploring each others body. How JB spent hours kissing and licking him till Mark lost all coherent speeches and senses. It was as if JB made it a mission to make him melt into the covers and under him and over him until they were both too tired to move, drenched in sweat and cum. It might not be the most comfortable situation for them to sleep in but it was the most glorious feeling that Mark remembered having. Mark started tearing up at that memory.

 

 

Mark brushes those tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath and took another sip of coffee. Suddenly he felt the painful ache in his heart. An emptiness when he remembered what happened between JB and Youngjae. He couldn’t help but think, did JB took his time to unravel Youngjae like the way he unraveled him? Did JB take his time to time to find Youngjae’s sweet spots like he did to him? _Oh god what am I doing to myself?_ _Stop it!_ Mark couldn’t help but stop all those thinking from creeping into his mind. He remembered how JB love teasing his ears or nape before kissing him. Did JB did the same with Youngjae? Everytime he remembers something that JB loves doing to him or teasing him with, Mark’s mind would wonder if JB did the same with Youngjae. _Youngjae Youngjae Youngjae. Am I losing mind? Why do I torture myself with these thoughts? Why?_ Mark started touching himself, starting from his nipples before his hands trails down towards his crotch but he stopped when JB’s face was replaced with Youngjae’s face. Mark unconsciously threw the notebook across the room, sobbing into his hands. He was heartbroken. He was hurt that's for sure. But these are all what ifs that is playing in his mind. _Do I want to know what happened between the both of them? Do I really wanna torture myself with those thoughts? JB had already told me that he was drunk but do I need to know all this? Do I owe it to myself or am I just a masochist who wants to break his own heart all over again? But I feel like I need to know or I won’t be able to move on or get over this. But will I be able to face JB? Will I be able to to do that?_

 

Mark pulls his hair in frustration.

“I love JB. But how much do I love him?” Mark talking to himself.

“Do I love him enough to get over this? Am I able to look pass all this and tell myself honestly that I am able to forgive him? Am I able to take him back? Do I want to take him back? Arghhhhhhhhh…….” Mark yelling in his apartment in frustration.

“What happens to Youngjae? What happens to him and JB? Can I accept them still working together after all this? Can I even still accept being friends with Youngjae?” Mark started pacing around his room, tears still running down his face. He was getting frustrated with everything that he is feeling. The uncertainties. The hurt. The pain. Even the joy and the happy memories. Everything was molding into one and it was killing him inside. How does one separate the happy memories with the unhappy ones? How does one make a decision with everything that they are feeling? Do they give into their happy memory or do they give into their unhappy ones? What if he goes with the happy memories and takes JB back but he ruin everything by thinking about him and Youngjae? But what if he gives in to the unhappy memory and breaks up with JB, only to regret his decision later? How would he be able to reconcile all this.  Was this even fair? Mark would be lying to himself if he says that he no longers loves JB. It was because he loves him that he is feeling this hurt. But would it be enough to make him stay with JB? Will he be able to put everything that happened behind him? He doesn't give a shit about people saying that time heals all pain. From experience, he knew that you just learn to live with it. To live with the pain. It might not hurt as much after a while but it’ll always be there. It’ll always be a reminder that at one point of time, you experience this hurt before. Maybe you just learn that there will be other experiences that will replace that painful feeling but there will always be a trigger at one point of time. Mark was tired of his own mind that he decided to just go to sleep even though it was already the break of dawn. When a push becomes a shove, he will decide then. For now, he just wants to sleep. But sleep never comes. His mind keeps on moving. He keeps thinking if he is ready to talk to JB about what happened. He knows that JB respects him too much to be in his face about this. He knows that JB would patiently wait until he is ready. Mark is just wasn’t sure if he is ready to know. He isn’t sure if he will ever be ready. But the what ifs keeps eating him. Mark didn’t even realize that he had finally fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry with my very late update. I was overwhelmed with work and also very distracted with other ideas which I shouldn't have. Been contemplating on how to write this two chapters. Hoped it come across the way I want it and also @islandahgase threatened to not release chapter 71 of tmootc if I don't update soon *pouts* not only that, the faith of chapter 71 being release lies in my hands. Talk about pressure but hey, it works... So here it is... Thanks for being very patient with my updates...


	125. How can you be happy when I’m not?

Jackson couldn’t keep his hands off of Jinyoung ever since they got down from the plane and into the chauffeur company car. It has been a long time and Jackson feels like he is getting blue balls. He was hoping and praying Jinyoung feels the same way too. His hands was already around Jinyoung and his mouth permanently attach to his neck while his hands was now squeezing that gorgeous peach. He could hear Jinyoung keening and god that was a turn on. It was either that or he has been celibate a bit too long.

“H-h-honey b-b-bear…”

Jackson hums in acknowledgement but his mouth still busy biting and sucking Jinyoung’s neck.

“B-b-babe…” Jinyoung whines, as he tries to push Jackson away but he had gotten him so weak in the knees that he wasn’t able to do anything. Jinyoung too misses this.

Jackson detaches himself from Jinyoung’s neck to look at him. He brushes Jinyoung’s hair away from his face, cupping it.

“Babe, I miss you so damn much. I miss this so much. Please?” as Jackson looks into Jinyoung’s eyes, almost second guessing himself.

 

Jinyoung knew he had to be strong. He is still making Jackson woo him but let’s admit it, he had needs too. Needs that can’t be fulfilled with Mark, of course. Well, if he tried, maybe he could but nobody pushes his buttons the way Jackson does. He could still get his way but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to play hard to get.

“Well…” Jinyoung dragging his words along with his fingers touching his collarbones not so subtly. 

Before he could even speak again, Jackson latches on to his collarbones, while trying to pull Jinyoung onto his lap which had him giggling. He moans when he feels Jackson moving down to his chest. He gently pushes Jackson away, panting slightly.  _ That mouth should be made illegal everywhere. _ Jackson looked like a kicked puppy that Jinyoung just want to mother. He leans in to whisper to Jackson in his ears.

“Not here babe,” as he licks Jackson’s ears.

Jackson felt it at his groin. It was as if Jinyoung had indirectly licked his cock. He pulls Jinyoung in for a kiss before shouting to the driver.

“To my condo. Now. Step on it.”

Jinyoung laughed but was silence when Jackson started kissing him again. It felt good to have his mouth on his.

 

By the time they reach the condo, they were both fumbling trying to open the door. Jackson especially since Jinyoung was now having his revenge by kissing and sucking his neck, while palming his cock as he tried to open the door, cursing.

“Fucking door. Who put this stupid door here?!” Jackson cursed which had Jinyoung laughing.

When Jackson finally successfully opened the door, he wasted no time to carry Jinyoung on his shoulders and made way to their bedroom asap. Jinyoung was laughing as he felt himself being thrown onto the bed.  _ Jackson must be pent up. _

“J.Bear, are you that impatient for me?” as he watches Jackson stripping himself to his underwear before crowding Jinyoung on the bed.

“Babe, you have no fucking idea what you do to me,” As he started kissing Jinyoung.

His hands tugging his shirt up and the other trying to pull Jinyoung’s pants down. He was really impatient.  _ God. Why does Jinyoungie have to wear so much clothes? I wonder if there is a pair of scissors here somewhere. _ As soon as he could see a sliver of skin on Jinyoung’s body, his mouth latches on to it which had the other whimpering.

 

“J-j-jackson…”

Jackson smirked as his mouth slowly made its way up from his abs, slowly licking, biting and sucking on his unblemished skin. He had left it unblemished too long he felt. Jackson slowly unbuttons Jinyoung’s shirt as he slowly follow the button trail, taking time to rub his nipples over his shirt to elicit a hiss from the other. He was making it excruciatingly torturous for his boyfriend now. It was frustrating Jinyoung and he himself just quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled Jackson towards his chest. Jackson didn’t even try to tease Jinyoung but happily nursed his nipples between his teeth while his hands impatiently tugs on his belt before pulling and dragging his pants and underwear down at a time.

 

Jackson stood there looking at Jinyoung, in his naked glory, flushed and slightly shy.

“What are you waiting for babe?” Jinyoung winked at Jackson.

_ Did my Jinyoungie just winked at me. Oh fuck he did. He fucking winked at me. I’ll be damn. _ Jackson didn’t care anymore, he pulled off his underwear and jumped on Jinyoung, hands squeezing his ass as he rubs his cock against Jinyoung’s thighs. It felt so good. He could feel Jinyoung writhing beneath him. Jackson’s hands was already frantically looking for the lube and condom in the table next to the bed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last for the first round as he had been a long time. Jinyoung could hear in this sexual daze the sound of the lube opening before he feels Jackson’s fingers coated generously with lube probing those tight muscles at the back. He finds himself pushing back against Jackson’s finger. Jackson growled.

“Don’t you fucking tease me like that Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung looks at him in the eyes, one arm wrapping around his neck and the other holding his cock.

“I want this in me babe, like now.”

Jinyoung moans and throws his head back when Jackson’s lone finger manage to graze his prostate on the first try. Jinyoung finds himself fucking on Jackson’s fingers as the other preps him. Jinyoung could feel himself leaking precum like no tomorrow. With three fingers in, fingers jabbing his prostate over and over again, Jinyoung knew he wasn’t going to last long. He wrapped both arms around Jackson.

“Now Jackson. I don’t want to come by your fingers alone.”

Jackson groans. That was so unfair of Jinyoung. His hands frantically looks for the condom while Jinyoung nibbles and bites on his ears, panting and whining.

 

“Fuck it. Sorry babe. I’ll make it up to you.”

Jackson lines himself with Jinyoung and slowly pushes it in. the both of them moan and groan. It felt so good. The hot throbbing cock in Jinyoung and the hot enclave around Jackson. Jackson started thrusting as soon as he bottoms out. That didn’t leave anytime for Jinyoung to actually breath before he finds himself arching towards Jackson. They intertwined their hands as they both chases their release a few thrust later. Jackson slumped over Jinyoung, panting hard, sweating but still not pulling out.

“Sorry that didn’t last long.”

“Me too,” as Jinyoung kisses Jackson on the head.

“Ready for round 2?” Jackson wiggling his eyebrows at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung blushed, “Of course.”

The both of them laughed. This felt right. It felt good.  After talking for a little while more, Jackson took the time to slowly unravel Jinyoung this time. It wasn’t fast and furious like the first round but it was just as satisfying. Jackson and Jinyoung wasn’t sure how many times did they go but by the end of it, they were both tired and sated.

 

 

Jackson woke up around 3.00am to get a drink of water. Jinyoung was grumbling without even waking up and scrunching his face when Jackson tries to disentangle himself from Jinyoung. Jackson kisses him on the head before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and heads towards the kitchen. Everything seems to be coming together. First, Jinyoung was with him for his fan meetings in Japan. Even though it took him a few days to convinced him to go as his manager, it was worth it. Then they are back in the sack.  Remaining celibate was a pain but it was so worth it especially since Jinyoung was here with him. Now he has to find a way to actually get Jinyoung to move back in. This is what he almost missed. This is what he almost let go. Even though at the back of his mind, it did creep upon him if he was able to find happiness like this with Mark.  _ No Jackson. It’s Jinyoung. It’s always Jinyoung and it will always be Jinyoung who can do this to me. Jinyoung is the one who knows me now. He is the one who accepts me now. He is the one I love. _ Jackson smiled and finished up his bottle of water.

 

Jackson was just about to go back into the room when he heard somebody knocking on the door. He thought he was hearing things as it was so early in the morning and usually people would ring the bell. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise as Jinyoung was sleeping. He didn’t really want to face a grumpy Jinyoung especially when they just made up like this. Explaining why was there somebody at this time would be another pain. He was going to ignore it when he heard another insistent knock on the door. Jackson went over to open it only to find himself with a lump of Mark.

“Yien? Are you okay? What are you doing here?”

Jackson could smell alcohol on him and he seems incoherent.

“Yien?”

It was then as if Mark realise where he was. He started hitting Jackson on the chest.

“It’s all your fault. Why did we have to see each other again? Why?” slurring on his words.

Jackson backs off. Mark was not a weakling. His punches hurts.

“Yien, you drank too much. Let’s get you hydrated.”

Mark continues to try to hit Jackson but he was too drunk to land any hard hits or punches. Jackson traps Mark’s hands around him and pulled him down. Mark started sobbing.

 

“Why did we have to see each other again?”

Jackson strokes Mark’s hair. He didn’t know what to say. They were in this mess because of him but he had made amends with JB and also Mark and most of all Jinyoung.

“How can you be happy when I’m not? How can your relationship be okay when mine is not, Gaga? Why?”

“I’m so sorry Yien.”

Mark continues to cry in Jackson’s arms. In his drunken haze, he knew he was just broken hearted. He doesn’t know what to do with it. It wasn’t fair to only blame Jackson since they did talk about it. But he just didn’t know what he should do. He just let Mark stay in his arm, whispering comforting words to him, lips on his head. Regardless what happened between them, Jackson will always love Mark. When Mark’s cries turns into hiccups, Jackson turned to look at him.

“Feel better?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Sorry to barge into your place like this.”

“It’s okay.”

“How are you and Jinyoung?”

Jackson blushed.

“Well, good? He is sleeping in the room.”

“Oh my god. I’m sorry Ka Yee. Maybe I should go,” as Mark scrambled to try to get on his feet.

“It’s okay hyung. You are in no condition to drive,” another voice interrupting.

The both of them looked up to see Jinyoung standing there smiling at them.

“Babe, there is nothing between us okay. It’s just that…” Jackson getting flustered.

“That’s right Jinyoungie,” Mark adds.

Jinyoung smiled and kneeled down, pulling Mark into his arms, “We are here for you hyung.”

They both gave a breath of relief.

“Now, let’s get you off the floor. Babe, how could you leave Mark hyung on the floor. You know how cold he gets,” Jinyoung glaring at Jackson.

“But… But…”

Mark chuckled.

“Yah, Yien. You got me in trouble!”

Jinyoung hits Jackson, “Be nice to hyung!”

That made Mark laughed but he let Jinyoung baby him and followed him over to the sofa.

“Babe, grab a bottle of water and a blanket for Mark hyung please.”

“Okay,” as Jackson starts to mutter under his breath.

 

Jinyoung turned his attention back to Mark.

“What’s the matter hyung?”

Mark started tearing up again. He doesn’t know. Jinyoung pulled him close so that he was now lying on his chest, stroking his hair. He didn’t force an answer out of Mark. He just sooth him. When Jackson came back, he gave the bottle of water to him and he wrapped the three of them with the blanket. Jackson and Jinyoung cuddled Mark. He felt bad but he didn’t want to be alone with his thought and this was really nice.

“I don’t know what to do Jinyoungie.”

“Do you even know how are you feeling?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Are you ever going to talk to JB hyung about it? Or maybe Youngjae?”

Mark shrugs and snuggled closer to Jinyoung.

“Let’s not think about anything. Let’s just stay like this okay?” said Jinyoung.

“So unfair,” Jackson grumbled which earned him a flick to his forehead.

“Ouch babe.”

Mark chuckled.

“That’s what you get for being happy when I’m not.”

Jinyoung giggled at Jackson’s puppy face. He opened his arms so that Jackson could get into them as well. Mark was laughing cause he was sandwiched between the happy couple. It felt nice. Maybe he just missed having somebody there for him. Maybe maybe maybe. Nice but a bit sad in a way. But still...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the countdown begin... Finally finished writing this but I'll be posting this chapter by chapter till the finale...
> 
> Thanks to @islandahgase @tjbaby @kpopandanime4life for chasing after my ass to finish up this story... 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!!!


	126. The truth hurts

Youngjae was starting to feel better after his talk with JB. He could accept it. It was a mistake. A mistake for JB. Not so a mistake for him. He was fine with it. Yes. He was feeling okay with it. He told Bam Bam so. He went over to Bam Bam’s and Yugyeom’s place after his talk with JB. Though he did cry when JB walked away. He was surprisingly more calm when he arrived at their place. Bam Bam and Yugyeom quickly got Youngjae into their place as soon as they saw him standing in front of their door all red eye. They wrapped him in a warm blanket and made him some nice hot honey lemon for god knows what reason and sat him down in between them, hugging him and stroking his hair.

 

“What happened hyung? Are you okay? Do you want me to ask Gyeommie to beat up JB hyung for you?” Bam Bam asked.

“Yah! Why am I the sacrificial lamb here?” Yugyeom replied.

“Shhh,” as Bam Bam glared at Yugyeom which made Youngjae laugh crying.

They didn’t push Youngjae to answer them. They just set there with him, waiting til he was ready to talk to them by himself. After all, this was a sore subject for Youngjae especially. Youngjae finally took a deep breath before talking.

“Well, guess whose heart was ripped into a million pieces again?”

Bam Bam and Yugyeom just held Youngjae a bit tighter. 

“I’m okay, I guess.”

“What did hyung want?” Bam Bam asked.

“He wanted to know what we did that night,” Youngjae said, barely audible.

If it wasn’t because they were sitting so close to him, Bam Bam and Yugyeom would not have heard what he said.

“The both of you had sex. That’s what,” said Bam Bam.

 

Bam Bam was feeling slightly annoyed at JB for being so insensitive. Yugyeom managed to touch his nape and shook his head at him. Signalling him to control his temper just a little to not make Youngjae feel any more bad than it is. Bam Bam frowned but nods his head at Yugyeom. Youngjae was wiping his eyes. He was tired of crying over this. He had made up his mind that he would put all this behind him until JB asked him again, specifically. There is nothing that he can do but to concentrate on getting over this little hurdle. Bam Bam held Youngjae’s hand, rubbing them, hoping that it would comfort the elder even just a little. Youngjae gave his hand a little squeeze.

“He knows we had sex. He wanted to know what he did. Like specifically. Like did we make out. Did we do this or do that kinda thing. I don’t know what to feel. I mean, why would he want to know in details? I mean we have already kind of spoken about it before but why beat up a dead horse?” Youngjae sighs.

 

Bam Bam nibbled his lips. He wasn’t sure if he should mention it or not. He kind of knows why JB would want to ask. It is most probably for Mark’s benefit.  _ I mean, why else would JB hyung asked about that. He already did the cowardly thing of sneaking off in the morning after it happened. The only reason why he would come back and actually ask Youngjae hyung about it, is because of Mark hyung. _ Youngjae sighs again.

“Maybe he needed closure for him or Mark hyung?” said Bam Bam.

“Maybe Bams. But… Yeah… Maybe… That is fair I guess…. But… Nevermind… It’s over. I don’t want to think about it or talk about it anymore,” Youngjae takes a deep breath.

Yugyeom hugs Youngjae a bit tighter, putting his head on his shoulder so that Youngjae was rubbing it with his cheek.

“You are right hyung. Let’s put the behind in the past,” said Bam Bam.

That made Youngjae laugh but Yugyeom to rolled his eyes.

“It’s to put the past, behind Bams,” said Yugyeom.

“I know but it made Youngjae hyung laugh,” Bam Bam wiggling his eyebrows.

Yugyeom groaned and that made Youngjae laugh even more.

“Thanks guys. I really appreciate the both of you being my pillar of strength. Well mostly Bam Bam. Gyeom just sits there like a pillar,” Youngjae teased.

“Yah!!!” said Yugyeom.

That made Youngjae and Bam Bam laughed even more. 

 

They sat there talking for a little while more before Youngjae started yawning.

“Let’s not think about this. It is what it is. Hyung, you sleep here tonight as tomorrow is the weekend anyway and it’s late. Suzy noona would be fine,” Yugyeom suggested.

Youngjae nods. He was too tired to argue and he just didn’t want to think. 

“Yeah. She’s gone back to her hometown for a break.”

They all retired to their respective rooms. Youngjae to their guest room, which already has extra pajamas and whatnots for unexpected guest which was a good plan on their part as they love having guest over.

After going through their night routine, they were both in bed. Yugyeom pulled Bam Bam closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“What do you think Bams?”

“I think JB hyung is trying to make amends now or at least with Mark hyung. Sad to say, Youngjae hyung is collateral damage”

Yugyeom nods.

“Let’s not think about it and sleep,” Yugyeom suggest.

Bam Bam nods and leans in to kiss Yugyeom.

“I love you babe.”

“Me too.”

 

 

Mark felt slightly better after being babied by Jinyoung and Jackson but he felt a bit guilty for interrupting their so called reunion in a way. Jinyoung was still staying at his place. 

“It would take more than Jackson’s Wang to get this boy back into his arms after what he put me through.” 

That confession made him laugh more than he should. So instead of staying at his and Jackson’s place, Jinyoung was still at his place but the both of them was back in Japan again for some promotion of Jackson’s so Mark was alone again. Mark was feeling a bit lonely so he decided to go look for his favourite stylist that weekend. He hasn’t spent some one on one time with him after holding him hostage at his place with Jinyoung. Mark decided to buy some food and bring it over to Bam Bam’s place as it was the weekend and it was brunch time. This was his little way of thanking Bam Bam for cooking him meals at his place. But of course he bought all his favourite food like dumplings, fried rice, fried noodles, black pepper beef, sweet and sour fish fillet, fried chicken wings, some dimsum and some herbal tea that was given free for ordering it so much. Yes, Mark felt better already. After deliberating everything in his head and talking with Jinyoung and Jackson, he felt more clear headed. Though he still wasn’t sure what he wants to do with what he knows, he felt better and that was enough for him.

 

Mark knew that Bam Bam would be surprised and he was actually giddy about it.  _ Bammie would be so surprised to see me out and about and maybe slightly happier but this is so going to be worth it. _ Mark rang the doorbell and waited. He wasn’t sure if they were even awake but that doesn’t matter. They would welcome him anyway. He is their favourite hyung, he hopes. Maybe Bam Bam’s. Yugyeom might be bias since he knew JB since his university days and he is his boss.  _ Why am I thinking all that? No matter what, they won’t turn me away since I got food too. _ Mark was confident that food will get him in. he rang the doorbell and waited. Yugyeom was the one that got up. He disentangled a grumpy Bam Bam from him and went over to open the door. He was really surprised to see a smiling Mark in front of him.

“H-h-hyung! Morning?” as Yugyeom rubs his eyes, hoping that it was an illusion.

“Rise and shine! I brought food! Where is Bam Bam?” as Mark walked right into their house and into the kitchen.

“Sleeping. I’ll get him up.”

Mark smiled.

 

Yugyeom rushed into his room and started shaking Bam Bam.

“Babe! Wake up! Mark hyung is here!” 

Bam Bam grumbled as he tries to bury himself deeper into the covers. Yugyeom pulled it off him.

“Babe!!! I said Mark hyung is here,” Yugyeom hissed at his boyfriend.

That seemed to have woken him up.

“What?!?”

“Mark hyung is here with food,” Yugyeom hissed through his teeth.

“What about Youngjae hyung?”

“You know him. He sleeps like a log Bammie.”

“I know Yugy but he is going to wake up sooner or later right?”

“Well, we will figure it out when that happens, now let's go,” as Yugyeom drags Bam Bam out of their room.

 

“Mark hyung!” said Bam Bam as he throws himself at his favourite hyung.

“Hi Bammie! How are you?” 

“I’m good. And you?” 

Bam Bam knew he was treading on thin ice but it was something that needed to be asked.

“I’ve been better but I think I’m good. Maybe getting there but today is a good day. Now let’s eat!”

Bam Bam gave Yugyeom a tensed smile but they managed to keep it together and pulled out all the plates needed to plate the food. It was all good. They were talking and eating. Bam Bam and Yugyeom totally forgot that Youngjae was in their guest room sleeping. They didn’t even realise that they were loud, especially Mark’s voice when he is laughing. 

 

 

Youngjae woke up as he felt his stomach growling. He knew he had just woken up but the place sounds lively. Which was kind of weird since there were only three of them around. Youngjae chuckled and he realised that any place only needs a hyper Bam Bam and Yugyeom. Youngjae freshen up before stepping out of the guest room.

“Morning Bams, morning Gyeom,” as Youngjae walked into the kitchen. 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom froze. They didn’t expect for Youngjae to be awake so soon. They looked at Mark’s face but he didn’t seem to recognised the voice and his back was facing Youngjae.

“Something smells good,” Youngjae adds.

As soon as Youngjae walked into the kitchen, he got a bit shocked to see Mark sitting there at the table with Bam Bam and Yugyeom. Mark’s shocked face, when he turned around, tells him that Bam Bam and Yugyeom didn’t tell him about him being at their place. Bam Bam and Yugyeom could feel the tension and awkwardness. He for sure felt that Mark was going to go ballistic at Youngjae but was surprised at what he said next.

“I got chinese food. Wanna eat?”

Youngjae wasn’t sure what to say or do, so all he did was just nod. Bam Bam and Yugyeom pass him a plate. Mark wasn’t sure why he said that. He was kind of caught off guard and that was the first thing that came into his mind.

 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom tried to ease up the tension by talking about random things that came out of their head. Mark joined in the conversation, knowing what they were trying to do and he didn’t want to put them on the spot. They were just trying to ease the tension. Which was understandable. This was between him and Youngjae and nothing to do with them. They were just trying to be a good friend to the both of them and not taking sides. Mark didn’t know what to feel about it but he understood them. Youngjae on the other hand was feeling guiltier and guiltier by the minute. Here he was, sitting down with the one guy he felt that he wasn’t ready to see. The guy that is the love of his boss’s and ex-crush’s life and also a very good hyung to him. Mark had been nothing but nice to him ever since he met him. So him feeling guilty was like an understatement.

 

Mark noticed that Youngjae was biting his inner cheeks and also fingernails. He could see the tension on his face. On one hand, Mark wanted Youngjae to feel guilty to the bones. On the other hand, he knew it wasn’t entirely his fault in this matter. Mark was in between. He also didn’t expect to see the younger until he had sorted everything in his head and mind and had decided on what to do. But the universe had other ideas. Maybe it was for the better, knowing that he might not even face Youngjae. Maybe this is for the best. Forced or not, Mark was in the same room with Youngjae. Maybe this is the right time for them to talk, with a support system nearby if either of them needs it. Mark took a deep breath.

“Hey, Youngjae.” 

Youngjae was startled. He didn’t expect for Mark to talk to him.

“M-M-Mark h-h-hyung.” 

“Can we talk?” 

Youngjae nods. Mark stood up.

“Bams, Gyeommie, Can we borrow the living room for a minute?” 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom was too shocked to actually answer him. They only managed to nod. Mark walked towards the living room with Youngjae following him, looking all wide eye at Bam Bam and Yugyeom. Bam Bam and Yugyeom was nudging each other but they don’t know what to say. They weren’t sure if it was appropriate to actually ask Mark what was he planning to so with Youngjae in their living room. Mark seems to sense Bam Bam and Yugyeom’s apprehension.

“Don’t worry boys. I just want to talk to Youngjae okay. I’m not gonna kill him. Well, if I did, you guys are near enough to stop me,” Mark teased.

Youngjae actually gasped which made Mark chuckled. Bam Bam and Yugyeom was actually wondering if Mark was really contemplating on killing Youngjae. Mark grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Stop being so dramatic. We are just going to talk. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!!! Okay... The odd number was bothering me... So here you go...


	127. Sunshine?

Youngjae followed Mark to Bam Bam’s and Yugyeom’s living room alone. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. It made him very very nervous. He couldn’t stop clenching and unclenching hands. He didn’t know what to do with them. Suddenly it felt awkward to have hands at the moment. He started biting his fingernails. He was also messing with his hair for no reason. He didn’t know if he should sit or stand when Mark sat down on one of the sofa’s. He wasn’t sure if he should be sitting close to Mark or far away from him. Thousand and one thoughts was in his head. He felt like he was too agitated to sit so he decided to stand. But when he stood, he started pacing around. Mark with his stoic face just looking at him and not saying anything at him was unnerving. Mark on the other hand wasn’t really sure how to start so he decided to wing it but looking at Youngjae, he wasn’t sure if his mean streak was surfacing or he just wasn’t sure what to say.  _ What do you say to the guy who slept with the love of your life? Do you throw the table at him? Do you calm him down first before you go ballistic at him? What does a person do in this situation? Should I let him stew in his own nervousness?  _ Mark felt like he was going to giggle but he masked it with a cough and that brought Youngjae’s attention back to him. Youngjae jumped like a rabbit. Youngjae looked like he was going to cry. Mark felt bad for him. Maybe it’s cause he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be feeling.

 

Mark stood up and took a step towards Youngjae. He was sure that the younger wouldn’t be able to sit down, seeing how jumpy he is and how nervous he was. The sadistic streak in Mark was enjoying this. It kind of made him feel better seeing how guilty Youngjae looked but also it made him feel a bit sad for the younger. Just when Mark was going to say something, Youngjae got to it first.

“Hyung you can slap me and scold me. You can do anything to me. I’m so sorry hyung. It's partly my fault. I didn’t mean it to happen but it did and I can’t undo the past. But if it makes you feel any better, you can do whatever  you want to me,” Youngjae rambled on.

Mark glares at Youngjae and raised his hand. He wanted to be angry at the younger. He really wanted to.  _ This is it. I can finally let him know and feel what I’m feeling. This is my chance for revenge? But for what? _ He could see Youngjae closing his eyes, prepared to take anything Mark would give him. Youngjae was waiting for that sharp pain across his cheek. What caught him in surprised was feeling Mark caressing his cheeks instead. Tears sprung into his eyes. He could feel himself crying. He could feel Mark brushing those tears away.

“Hey, what’s the matter? I didn’t even hit you YJ.”

“Why are you so nice Mark hyung? Why aren’t you yelling at me? Why aren’t you hitting me? Why Mark hyung why?”

Mark pulls him into his embrace, hugging him tight. Mark knew he should be angry at this guy but he just couldn’t. It was like all his feelings of resentment and anger against Youngjae melted away that very instant. It was because at that instant, he knew that all that happened was not because of JB couldn’t keep his dick in his pants or Youngjae was having an affair with the boss. What happened between the both of them happened because Mark, himself was not being honest with JB. He didn’t come clean to JB about Jackson in the first place. He didn’t tell JB about his past with Jackson. He pretended to not know Jackson since the very first meeting and then he kept JB in the dark when Jackson was stealing kisses from him. It was him. All him and nobody else. With that realization, Mark found himself crying into Youngjae’s shoulders, making the younger surprised.

“Hyung, are you okay? I really don’t mean for it to happen.”

Mark wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

“It’s not you, Youngjae. It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you for what happened. You just happened to be there I guess?”

“But but but…” 

“You were trying to be a good friend and...”

“But still hyung…”

“Fine. You want me to hit you?”

Mark raised his hand again and this time Youngjae closed his eyes again, waiting for it. But what he felt was a soft kiss on his cheek instead.

“Why hyung? I hurt you and and and…”

Mark gave him a sad smile, cupping his face.

“Let’s just say that I realise something and it’s not entirely your fault.” 

Before Youngjae could say anything, Mark place a finger on his lips.

“Just say sorry and we are even.”

Youngjae felt himself tearing up for the millionth time and nods.

“I’m sorry hyung. I really am.”

“I’m sorry too that this happened.”

 

 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom felt uneasy with the silence that they are hearing from the other room. Their curiosity was getting bigger. Are they ready to face Mark’s wrath or are they going to be picking up pieces of Youngjae after this?

“Gyeommie, do you think we should check things out at the other room? I mean it’s awfully quiet in there?”

“I don’t know Bammie. I feel like we should but I also feel like we shouldn’t. I mean, there are no sounds right from the other room?”

“That’s it. There is no fucking sound from the other room. I mean, I would expect Mark hyung to raise holy hell by now. I mean he is in a room with the guy who slept with his guy,” Bam Bam staring at Yugyeom.

“True but I’m sure Mark hyung is more mature than that?”

The both of them looked at each other before scrambling into the other room. What surprised them was not a bloody pulp name Youngjae. What surprised them was seeing Mark and Youngjae hugging it out in the living room.

“Is this how is it supposed to happen when your boyfriend slept with the other guy?” Yugyeom whispering to Bam Bam.

Bam Bam elbowed Yugyeom in the ribs.

“Ouch.”

That made Mark and Youngjae turned towards the source of the sound. Mark started laughing with Youngjae joining him. Bam Bam and Yugyeom gave them a nervous laugh. 

“Did we miss something?” Bam Bam asked.

“Were you expecting anything Bams?” Mark asked.

“Maybe?” Bam Bam answered which made Mark and Youngjae laughed even louder.

“Is everything okay hyung?” Yugyeom cuts in knowing that his boyfriend won’t get straight to the point.

“Yes it is. I’m kinda hungry. Are you hungry sunshine?” Mark turned to look at Youngjae.

“I am. Shall we go eat again?”

“That sounds like a plan.”

Mark smiled and both he and Youngjae walked into the kitchen hand in hand leaving a whining Bam Bam behind.

“Seriously? After leaving the both of us worried like that? You are just going to leave us hanging here hyung? Hyung! Don’t ignore me.”

Mark chuckled as they walk into the kitchen. He felt lighter. He wasn’t sure if he was happier at the moment but lighter. For now, he would take it. All that would have to take a back seat since Bam Bam is now whining at him and Youngjae wanting to know what happened.

 

 

A few days after, Jinyoung came home with a smile on his face. It was a great trip to Japan. Jackson was being an absolute sweetheart and treating him like a king or queen or however you want to put it but Jackson was spoiling him. Not only was he spoiling him, it seems like Jackson was really taking him into consideration for everything. Jinyoung was liking how they are slowly patching things up. It feels like this time, things would be stronger than ever. Jackson and Jinyoung decided to cheer Mark up by buying him some Japanese snacks as he loves to eat and also a pair of sneakers. Like Jackson, Mark was a sneakerhead.

“Hyung, I’m home!”

Jinyoung was sure that Mark would be around as it is still early in the night and he was sure that he wasn’t asleep yet.

“Hi Jinyoungie. How was your trip?” 

Jinyoung was quite surprised to see Mark sitting on the floor, with a sketchbook in his hand. It has been a long time since he saw the elder do anything that resembles work. Jinyoung eyed on Mark suspiciously.

“Hyung? What are you doing?” 

Mark turned around and grinned at him. The he spotted the snacks and a nice paper bag.

“For me? Thanks! I was feeling peckish,” as Mark went over to take them.

Jinyoung felt really confused. He wasn’t sure if he should call Jackson. He hasn’t seen a somewhat cheery Mark for quite some time. A cheery and working Mark, that was a bit surprised. He wasn’t around for about a week and it seems like a lot has happened after that night where Mark turned up at his and Jackson’s place.

“What are you doing hyung?”

“Oh, GD hyung called me up and said I need to come up with some ideas for my brand. So I decided to start sketching or try to get ideas for them. And also I need to come up for more products for my stationary line and orders seems to be coming in from  **M &J Inc** . Even though we won’t be opening up for more bookings after 85% of the order is done but Youngjae says we are getting close to getting things done so I decided to get inspired.”

 

Jinyoung sat down on the sofa next to Mark. This was a lot to take in. Did Mark just say that he was doing work and also talking to Youngjae?  _ We are talking about the same Youngjae right? Choi Youngjae? The same Youngjae that slept with JB hyung? The same Youngjae who works with JB hyung? The one is kind of causing the heartache at this moment. _ Jinyoung looked like he has so many thoughts in his mind and that made Mark chuckle. He knew that this would happen when he mentioned Youngjae’s name. It wasn’t a secret. But Mark guess it’s time for him to actually tell Jinyoung what happened.

“Penny for your thoughts Jinyoungie?” as Mark got back to his sketches.

Jinyoung didn’t know where to start. Maybe he should just be straightforward.

“Youngjae? As in Choi Youngjae? The same Youngjae that…” 

“That slept with the love of my life? Yes that Choi Youngjae if you must know.” 

Jinyoung put his hands in front of Mark.

“What the hell happened when I was in Japan? Spill Mark hyung.”

Mark chuckled. He decided to tease Jinyoung a little more by pretending to pay attention to his sketch and not to his question. He knew that it would annoy the younger. Mark started to whistle. Jinyoung knew Mark was doing it on purpose so he decided to take a shower. After all, they were still staying in the same house so, he could squeeze it out from Mark later, after he had freshen up. 

“Fine. I’m gonna freshen up and when I come back, we are going to have this talk Mark hyung,” Jinyoung threatened.

Mark made a kissy face to aggravate the younger further.  Mark wasn’t sure why he was so calm after talking to Youngjae. He was sure he wasn’t crazy. Maybe the revelation hit him harder than it should but maybe it is because of acceptance of his own fault. He wasn’t putting the blame on somebody else. He was taking responsibility of what happened upon himself as well. After all, it takes two to tango.

 

Jinyoung came out of the shower feeling fresh and he was ready to  talk to Mark. Mark was in the living room, munching happily on the snacks that he had brought back to him from Japan while decked out in the sneakers that Jackson and him had bought him. Jinyoung thought he looked happy. Not that he wants Mark to be miserable but for once, after what happened between him and JB, he looked happy. Content to be by himself.

“You like it hyung?”

“Of course Jinyoungie. You can only get the Y-3’s in Japan. Thanks!” Mark grinning at him.

Jinyoung smiled.

“So how was the trip to Japan? Bet you got more Wang,” Mark wiggling his eyebrows at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung took a pillow and threw it at a laughing Mark.

“It was a good trip and mind your own business hyung about the Wang.”

That made Mark laughed even more.

“Hey hyung, want to talk about it?” 

Mark smiled.

“Yeah.”

Mark then proceeded to tell Jinyoung about his encounter with Youngjae at Bam Bam and Yugyeom’s place. The unexpected encounter.

“Really? You didn’t know?”

“Well, I kind of went over to surprise the maknaes. Didn’t expected it either.”

Mark went on to telling him what he figured out and what not. It wasn’t easy to say it out loud but he did managed to.

“So you’re saying that all this happened is because of your own fault? But hyung…”

“Jinyoungie, that’s the truth. I mean maybe partly Jackson’s but it is as good as mine.”

Mark gave him a sad smile. His smile made Jinyoung hold his tongue.  _ He must be still hurting but in a different way. Oh my hyung. I can only just be here for you. _ Jinyoung reached over to hold his hand.

“So, what are you going to do about it now hyung? Are you going to confront JB hyung about this or what?”

Mark took a deep breath.

“I don’t know if I’m ready or will I ever be ready about this. But, I think it’s time for us to finally to talk things through. I mean it has been quite some time since it happened. We had our time to cool down. To think things through. To settle things with other people. Now it’s just between him and I. Oh god.”

Mark buried his face in his hands. The reality of things seems to be clearer. He wasn’t sure what will happen when he sees JB. He wasn’t even sure what he wants to do. Jinyoung was speechless and all he could do was be a good friend and a supportive friend at the moment. He put his arms around Mark and held him tight.

 


	128. Facing it head on

JB felt his breath stopped when he saw a text message from Mark. It had been a long time since he saw his name on his phone.  _ Baby. _ That’s what JB had named him in his phone. That is what he called him ever since they got together. He remembered the first time he called Mark, Baby. The elder was blushing and whining so much that JB took a picture of him to remember that moment. Of course it ended up with JB trying to placate a pouting but cute boyfriend but it was so worth it. JB smiled at that memory. Now he was a bit afraid but if Mark is texting him, it would only mean that he is ready to talk to him and that was something JB wasn’t sure if he was ready for.  _ We can’t stay like this forever right? We need to work things out. I know we can work things out. _

**Baby:** Hey B

**B:** Hey baby

**Baby:** We need to talk

**B:** Okay. Where and when?

**Baby:** This weekend. At our place?

JB felt his heart skipped a beat.  _ My baby wants to talk at our place? Why? Oh my god. I don’t know what to feel. Oh my god. _

**B:** Okay. Do you want me to get lunch or dinner or anything?

Mark wasn’t sure how long their talk would be and wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He didn’t really want to talk at his own place as Jinyoung might walked in any minute. He didn’t want to do it in public either. Their once shared home since to be the safest place at the moment and he did miss it a lot.

**Baby:** Can you cook for me your special fried kimchi rice for lunch? And also your kimchi jiggae please B?

JB’s heart soared. It sounds promising but he shouldn’t put his hopes up but he can’t help it. After that night at Mark’s place, he wasn’t sure if he could even talk to Mark again. But he could never say no to the elder. If he could, he would give him all that his heart desires.

**B:** Your wish is my command.

**Baby:** Okay. See you. I’ll be driving over. Bye

**B:** See you soon baby.

Mark and JB both had typed, I miss you, but the both of the decided to delete it before sending the last text to each other. No matter how much they are missing the other, they felt like it is better not to burden the other with such thoughts when they haven’t been talking about what happened thoroughly. No matter how much they want to tell the other that they missed them, they won’t because they felt like they lost that privilege along the way.

 

 

The rest of the week seemed blur for the both of them. They were both busy with work and they seemed happy to be busy. It was productive in a way as they were hell bent on not thinking about their meeting this coming weekend. Yugyeom and Youngjae was surprised to see their boss in high spirits, kind of sort of. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Yugyeom staring at his boss.

JB looked up to see both his trusty sidekicks was staring at him.

“Why do you ask that?”

“Well, you are awfully productive this week and we could hardly catch up hyung,” Youngjae answered.

JB grinned.

“I just felt like I had lots to catch up. Trying to get back lost time?”

Yugyeom and Youngjae looked at JB before looking at each other.

“Oi! What’s with the judging and knowing looks that you are giving each other?” JB frowning at the both of them.

Both of them shrugged and grinned before walking out.

“Oi!!! Come back here you two rascals!” as JB stood up from his table.

The two younger ones hearing his chair being moved back quickly picked up their feet and ran towards their rooms laughing. It had been quite sometime since they had seen JB so spirited. It was nice. It felt like the old JB was back. JB on the other hand felt happy for some reason. Maybe cause whatever awkwardness that seems to be shadowing the three of them seems to be lifted. He was glad for the distraction.

 

Mark was also having a kind of productive week. He was meeting up with GD most days and also Jun K for his projects. Other than that, he was alone at home but for once, he didn’t really mind it anymore, even with Jinyoung not around. He spend his nights sketching up a storm and even cooking for himself. He wasn’t even really thinking about what he was going to say to JB or what they will be talking about when they do meet up. For now, he was just letting everything go with the flow. It would be a lie to say that Mark doesn’t feel the aching pain when he remembers JB and Youngjae. It still hurts but not as much as before. He knew that he wasn’t the only one hurting at that same moment. No matter what part they played in this fucked up triangle, they were still hurting. All for different reasons but still hurting just the same. The one he felt the most for was Youngjae. After talking to Youngjae, he realise that the younger has the most to lose and heart breaks the most. I mean, to had always know that the crush that you have been loving for so long being happy with somebody else right in front of you must have been the toughest thing ever. Mark remembered all the times that he had asked Youngjae for help like the Valentine surprise or helping him to just surprise JB at whatever destination that they were for meeting, that must have been hell for the younger but there was nothing that he could do about it. Mark sighs but shakes those thoughts out of his head and continued with his sketching.

 

 

The week seems to pass by so fast. Before you know it, JB was going over to his parents house to pick up his mum’s famous kimchi and also Mark’s favourite, before heading over to the supermarket to get ingredients for Mark;s favourite dishes from him. He also made sure he pick up some of their favourite fruits and also more side dishes so that they could share. He had already planned to have fried chicken to be delivered over to the house. JB was getting flustered. He wanted to make sure he had enough time to get everything prepared and done by the time Mark came over. He knew he should have gotten the things a day earlier but he was so busy trying to finish up everything that he had only gotten home at around midnight. By the time he got home, he was already passed out on the bed. When he woke up, the first thing he did was to change the bedsheets and to take a shower before heading out. It felt like he was wooing Mark all over again.  _ If that is what it takes. I don’t mind doing it all over again. _

 

Mark was surprisingly calm when he was driving over to his and JB’s shared house. He wasn’t sure if it just haven’t hit him yet or just that he had accepted everything already. That got him thinking about everything again. Mark sighs and decided to let it go. He won’t be able to figure things out at this rate. He made sure he stopped at a supermarket to pick up the drinks. That was always his task. JB’s is to always decide on the food while his is to decide on the drinks. He picked up some strawberry milk which he knows is JB’s favourite, some bottled coffee, some juices and their favourite wine, red and white. Mark smiled. He was sure he had all the drinks covered. Now it’s time for him to continue his way to the house. When he switches on his radio, he realise that Beast music is still JB’s music. In his defense, since he left the house, he never switch on the radio at all, hence it is still JB’s music. Mark felt nostalgic listening to JB’s choice of songs. Mostly R&B. Mostly songs about love, or missing somebody or sorry for doing something stupid. Mark couldn’t help but tear up a bit but he was also chuckling. How apt it was to be listening to all this now.

 

 

JB was still cooking when he heard the front door opened.

“Hey baby. I’m in the kitchen.”

Mark smiled and look around the house. Everything seems to be in place. Nothing has changed. He walked into the kitchen, putting everything in place before walking up to JB, putting his chin on his shoulder.

“Hi B. What are you cooking?”

JB turned and placed a kiss at the side of Mark’s head. This felt like old times but a bit more fragile.

“Kimchi jiggae. Here, tell me what you think,” as JB took a spoonful of soup to let Mark have a taste. He made sure he cool it down by blowing on it before giving it to Mark.

Mark could swear that he was melting by his sweet gestures which made his heart ache a little more.  _ If only things didn’t happen right? _

“That taste good but could be a bit more spicier.”

JB took another taste and nods his head.

“It’ll be done in a minute. Want to help me set the table?”

“Okay.”

Mark walks over to get the plates and all and smiled when he realise that everything was still in place. JB had all the food plated already and on the table. He just needed to get the plates for them and glasses.

 

Mark was seated at his normal chair at the dining table when JB brought over the jiggae. He could see that Mark had already sampled a few of the dishes there. He was sure that his Mark was hungry.

“Good?”

Mark grinned and nods before pointing at the fried chicken.

“That I can bet you that you didn’t cooked it yourself and you ordered it from our favourite fried chicken place.”

JB grinned.

“Dig in.”

Mark smiled and after taking the first bite of the fried rice he groaned which made JB laughed.

“Still good?”

Mark nods. They continued eating in silence. Both just enjoying the food and the company of the other. After lunch, Mark volunteered to wash everything up which JB was grateful. He never liked washing up and prefered cooking. 

 

 

JB was sitting in the living room nervously and drinking his red wine while waiting for Mark. He wasn’t sure how they were going to talk about this and Mark seemed rather calm about this, unlike the other time. His thoughts broken when Mark walked into the living room bringing his bottle of wine. Mark sat next to him. Both their bottles was at least half empty by now.

“Baby… I’m sorry,” JB blurted out.

“I’m sorry too, B.”

“I shouldn’t…”

Mark places his finger on JB’s lips and shakes his head.

“I should have told you about Jackson too. All this happened because of me too B.”

JB shook his head.

“I should have listened to your explanation. I shouldn’t have let my hot head get to me,” as he cups Mark’s face.

Mark laughed as tears runs down his face. This is what they should do in the first place, talk to each other. Mark held his hands, rubbing them with his thumbs.

“Look at us B.”

JB chuckled as he wipes the tears from Mark’s face, kissing him chastely on the lips.

“Where do we go from here baby?”

Mark shrugs. He then empty out his glass of wine before throwing himself on JB, kissing him like he needed it. JB just responded. He missed this all too much.

 

They were a panting mess. When JB started kissing and sucking on Mark’s neck, Mark could feel himself tearing up again. He tried to push away the thoughts of Youngjae and JB from his head. JB seems to have sense the change in Mark’s demeanour.

“I did not do this with Youngjae.”

JB continues to shower kisses all over Mark, marking him with bites and sucking on his skin till it was all purple and red. 

Repeating to him over and over again, “Nor did I do this to him.”

Mark could feel himself trembling, tearing up from the gentleness he was feeling from JB. JB was trying to erase every single thoughts that was in Mark’s head and it seems to be working.

“Take me to bed, B.”

JB wasted no time in carrying Mark up to their room. 

 

 

They were tearing at each other’s clothes as soon as they were in bed. They were not taking their time. There was something feral about it. Their kisses was more bite than lips. By the time JB was thrusting into Mark, he had already littered bites and marks on Mark’s back. Their hands linked, gripped tight. The moans and whines was resonating in the room. They didn’t care. Mark pulled JB for a kiss when he felt his orgasm hit him like a freight train, letting JB continued until he came as well. JB still held onto Mark. He was afraid that this all was a dream. 

“Baby, I love you so much.”

“I love you too B.”

It seems like sleep was the last thing on their mind. They continued making love or just holding each other close the whole time. Taking a break for dinner, they were at it again after that. It was as if they wanted to carved their existence on each other. JB fell asleep after making love with Mark at the break of dawn. He was sated and it felt like he had finally come home. 

 

Mark stroke his hair, kissing him on the forehead. He could feel himself tearing up again. He knew that this wasn’t fair for JB but he still couldn’t forget. At the end of the day, he still couldn’t get the thought of JB doing what he did to him to Youngjae out of his head. He was happy when JB finally told him what he and Youngjae did but still that doesn’t erase the fact that it happened and it was him that made it happened. So for walking out on JB when it was his fault made him feel bad. He slowly crawled of bed, careful to not wake JB up. He cleaned up and kissed him one last time before walking out the door. JB woke up feeling happy. He reach over to Mark’s side only to find the elder not there. 

“Baby?”

JB started panicking when he didn’t hear any response. He ran around the room and house frantically calling out to Mark. When he got to the study, he saw a note on top of his table.

 

**_Hi B,_ **

 

**_I’m sorry to do this. Know that I really love you. I really really do. It’s because I love you that I decided that I need some time to figure all this out. It’s really not your fault. I come to realise that it was my fault for not telling you about Jackson. I drove you to Youngjae and for that, I couldn’t forgive myself for walking out on you._ **

**_This is not goodbye. This is see you later B. I don’t know where this puts us, but I love you. I know this is selfish and I’m sorry but don’t try to find me. By the time you read this, I might be on my way somewhere. Take care of yourself B._ **

 

**_Love always & forever your Baby._ **

 

JB just sat there. He wasn’t sure what to feel. Confused? Angry? He held onto the letter as he walked back to the room. Mark’s scent still lingered on the bedsheet. It was one of the most memorable night he had ever spent with Mark. Not knowing that it might be the last made it bittersweet.  _  This isn’t goodbye. This is see you later. I will see you again baby. We will find each other again. This is a promise. _ JB cried.


	129. Congratulations

After that day, it would seem like JB and Mark looked happier. Not that they were happy that they aren't together anymore but it seems like they were happier. Like a burden has been lifted from their shoulders. JB went about with his company with full vigour. Yugyeom and Youngjae was a bit surprised but this time it was different. He wasn’t throwing himself into work to forget anything. He was throwing himself into work because he was energized. That itself was a good sign. He wasn’t sure if he was going to see Mark again but he is holding on to the hope that when Mark figure things out, they would end up together again.

 

Mark on the other hand decided to fly back to LA to visit his family. It has been a long time since he had seen them and now was a good excuse for him to clear his head and also to see his family. He thought that he would be devastated when he left their house but surprisingly he was not. He felt lighter and somehow strengthen by JB. Regardless if they will end up together again, he would leave it to fate this time. All he knew he needed time away from JB. He also knows that it wasn’t up to JB to make him forget about what happened between him and Youngjae. JB had done all he could. Now it was up to himself. He has heard it from Youngjae. He has heard it from JB. Now it’s all him.

 

Youngjae was happy. He has finally said what he wanted to say to Mark. He repaired his relationship with JB. Work was going from strength to strength. Mark contacts him from time to time about  **M &J Inc** . He was still doing the designs whenever there is an order. Even though it’s only via emails, Mark’s designs is usually what the client wants. Even though it was tedious at first for Youngjae to take pictures of whatever driftwood that they have in the warehouse, it was worth it in the end. He heard from Mark that he was no longer in Seoul but that was it. He wasn’t sure what happened between him and JB, but the both of them seemed happy to a certain extend. That itself was enough for Youngjae. Everybody seemed happy.

 

 

Jackson and Jinyoung was sad when they heard that Mark was going back to LA for a while while they were having dinner.

“I’m just going back to visit family and also to figure things out. It doesn’t mean that I won’t be coming back to Seoul again you know,” said Mark.

Jackson was giving him the puppy face when Mark said that. Mark ruffled his hair and he moved closer to Mark. Mark laughed as Jinyoung was glaring at an oblivious Jackson.

“Ka Yee, I think your boyfriend is giving you the evil eye at the moment.” 

Jinyoung sticked out his tongue at Mark which had the elder laughing at him. Jackson was back at Jinyoung’s side less than a second later.

“Babe, you know you are the one for me. Mark hyung is going away and you are going to be stuck with me and only me, which means you have to move back home. Yes!”

It was as if a logic had appeared in Jackson’s mind.

“Yien, when are you leaving so that Jinyoung move back in with me since he cannot stay in your place alone? Hurry!” 

“Yah! Are you chasing me away now Ka Yee? Jinyoungie look at this ungrateful puppy!” said Mark.

Jinyoung laughed as he punches Jackson in the arm.

“Boo, be nice. It’s your fault that this happened to JB and Mark hyung,” Jinyoung teased.

Jackson gasped which made Mark laughed. It was no longer a sore or taboo subject for them. They have gone past that after talking about it. 

“I said I’m sorry! I apologised to Mark and JB hyung already too.”

Jackson was now sulking while Jinyoung was trying to placate him. 

 

Mark smiled looking at them. It was nice to see them so happy again. He was sure they were back together but Jinyoung was being a stubborn ass. He was also sure that Jackson manage to win Jinyoung back. He snapped out of his thoughts and all he saw was Jackson sulking at Jinyoung and the latter trying not to laugh while trying to placate his boyfriend. Mark chuckled which had the both of them looking at him sheepishly.

“You guys are so cute with each other. I just can’t.”

Jackson grinned and wrapped his arms around a blushing Jinyoung who was trying half heartedly to get out of Jackson’s hug.

“Jinyoungie, I’m kicking you out of my place.” 

“But hyung…” Jinyoung whined.

Mark smiled and reached over to hold his hand.

“It’s time to move back, don’t you think so? I think Jackson has learned from his mistakes and maybe repent just a little?” Mark teased.

Jackson huffed.

“Yien! So not helping!”

Jinyoung laughed.

“I’ll miss you hyung.” 

“Don’t you miss me boo?” Jackson interrupts.

“Promise me you’ll keep in touch and take good care of yourself,” said Jinyoung while ignoring Jackson.

“I will Jinyoungie. You guys take good care of each other okay? And please take care of JB for me?” 

They both nod.

 

“Are you never going back to him Yien?” Jackson turned to look at Mark.

“I don’t know. I just need time to think. It’s not Youngjae or JB. I’ve spoken to the both of them. It’s just me unable to move past it at the moment. Who knows in the future, right?”

The both of them nods. Mark shakes his head and hands.

“Let’s not talk about sad things anymore okay. So it is settled. Jackson, you will help Jinyoung move back to your place tonight.”

Jinyoung gasped as if Mark had swear at him.

“Are you kicking me out so soon hyung?” placing his hand on his heart dramatically.

Mark chuckled. Jinyoung turned to Jackson, giving him the sweetest smile that he had ever seen Jinyoung mustered at the latter. He wanted to gagged.

“Boo, how about you help me move back home tomorrow? Let me spend one last hot and steamy night with Mark hyung.”

Jinyoung couldn’t resist teasing Jackson which had the idol giving him such a scandalised look. Before Jackson could say anything, Mark and Jinyoung was already laughing at his face.

“Ka Yee, you know that he is just teasing you right? Yes. Let Jinyoung help me to pack and by tomorrow he is all yours.” 

“Fine. I’ll be inspecting him thoroughly tomorrow,” said a petulant Jackson as he crossed his arms in front of him.

That had Jinyoung screeching while covering his blushing face and Mark laughing out loud. He couldn’t believe what Jackson had just implied.

“I really didn’t need to know that you know. I don’t want to know what happened behind your bedroom doors.” 

“Well, let’s just say that it is not limited to behind the bedroom doors.” 

Jinyoung screeched again before scrambling to close Jackson’s mouth. Mark was laughing and he knew that Jackson was trying to lick Jinyoung’s hand cause the manager was scolding the idol for being so childish. After bickering and talking the whole night, Jackson sent Mark and Jinyoung back to Mark’s place. Jinyoung spent the whole night helping Mark to pack and also talking about other things. Nothing about Youngjae or JB. That was when Jinyoung knew that Mark was going to be okay.

 

 

Youngjae was out with Bam Bam. He was happy and he just wanted to go out and spend a day with a close friend to shop. And Bam Bam might kill him if he finds out that he went shopping without him. Also, Yugyeom practically begged him to get Bam Bam out of the house for god knows what reason. Since Yugyeom seldom ask him for anything and he had been offering him support in the form of his house and also his boyfriend throughout the turbulent times, Youngjae figure that he owed Yugyeom just as much as he owed Bam Bam. He didn’t particularly mind shopping with Bam Bam. He was sure that Bam Bam would choose for him the perfect outfit all the time.

“So hyung, are you okay these days? Are you and JB hyung okay?”

“Yes, I am okay and yes JB hyung and I are okay.” 

“No more awkwardness between the both of you?” 

Youngjae shakes his head.

“That’s nice.”

“Yes. Work seems to be flowing smoothly as well.”

They continued eating before deciding to start shopping which got Bam Bam really excited.

“You are really excited about this aren’t you Bams?”

“Of course. I am going to help you choose an entire wardrobe. What is there not to be excited about?”

Youngjae groaned inwardly. He knew if Bam Bam heard him groaning, the younger would sulk and Yugyeom wasn’t around to help him. It wasn’t a bad thing but he knew that he was in good hands. Might be painful but he is in good hands.

 

 

By the end of the day, the both of them was tired. Bam Bam had promised Yugyeom that he was going home for dinner. Though he got back later than the promised time but he texted Yugyeom before hand to let him know because of Youngjae’s insistence.

“Babe, sorry that I’m late. Youngjae hyung and I got lost track of time and I was having fun picking out his outfits,” said Bam Bam as he walked into their house.

Yugyeom was already on the edge the whole day. He had everything planned out. He cooked them a romantic dinner for two. He had decorated the house with roses and he brought home cats that he knew Bam Bam had his eyes on since they first day they walked into the pet shop. He was startled when he heard Bam Bam’s voice. He took a deep breath before stepping out to greet the love of his life.

“Babe? Why is it so dark?” 

Bam Bam gasped and dropped all the bags that he was carrying when Yugyeom switch on the lights. The room was filled with dozens and dozens of red roses and there was a cat tower at the corner of the room and he could hear cats meowing somewhere around the house.

 

“Babe? What is all this?”

Yugyeom took a deep breath. He was nervous but this was it. He held his hands in front of him, asking Bam Bam to wait while he went around the house to search for the cats. Bam Bam walked around the room to admire the roses. Yugyeom walked into the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Bam Bam looking so serenely, holding a rose while smelling it. He knew that this is the guy he wants to spend his life with.

“Please meet our new babies. This is Latte and this is Pudding.” 

Bam Bam immediately went over to hold the hairless cat and a white fluffy one.

“Oh my god. Thank you so much babe! This is the best present ever,”  as Bam Bam smothers them with kisses.

He didn’t realised that at that moment, Yugyeom was now on bended knee, hand holding a red colour box, looking at Bam Bam. Yugyeom cleared his throat. Bam Bam gasped. His hands over his mouth as he drop the cats on the sofa.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod… Gyeommie. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

Bam Bam could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He couldn’t believe this. He was covering his mouth. He was flabbergasted. He was speechless, well kind of.

 

“Bammie, I love you and…” 

“The answer is yes. Whatever you were going to ask, the answer is yes!” as he throws himself in Yugyeom’s arms.

Yugyeom laughed as he held onto Bam Bam.

“Can I at least ask you the question babe?” as he pulled Bam Bam off him.

Bam Bam nods, with tears already streaming down his face.

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul, I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I know I have found the one that I can’t live without. So would you do me the honour of marrying me?” 

“Of course I will! I will do you honourably too!” said a blubbering Bam Bam.

That had Yugyeom laughing. He knew he had met his match. He kissed Bam Bam after putting the ring onto Bam Bam’s finger. He could feel Bam Bam grinding against him.

“Babe, I have plans to wine and dine you before bringing you to bed.” 

“Well, I’m just speeding up the process by asking you to bring me to bed before you wine and dine me Gyeommie,”  as he flutters his eyes at his fiancé.

Yugyeom groaned cause he knew he had lost.

“But what about the babies Gyeommie?”

Yugyeom glared at Bam Bam.

“Seriously? After riling me up like that, you are asking me about the babies?”

“Fine. Sorry babies but your daddy's got something to do,” Bam Bam said to the cats.

Yugyeom then carried Bam Bam bridal style into their bedroom. Bam Bam was already making himself busy by kissing Yugyeom’s neck. By the time they were ready for dinner, Yugyeom had to reheat everything up. At least they were lucky that he left the wine chilling in the ice bucket, albeit all the ice already melted. Bam Bam felt like the luckiest guy in the world. After so many hits and misses in the relationship department, he has found his keeper. He now only hopes that Mark and JB would have the same happy ending as theirs. 

“They’ll be fine Bams,” said Yugyeom as he kissed Bam Bam on the forehead. 

It was as if he could read Bam Bam’s mind.

“Yeah. I guess they will be.”


	130. Chasing after you

Bam Bam facetimed Mark to tell him the good news. Of course Mark was happy for both Yugyeom and Bam Bam.

“Congratulations to the both of you! Love you both so much!” 

“Thank you and love you too Mark hyung. I’ll tell my fiancé that you said that. Oh my god, I love the sound of that. Don’t you? Fiancé.”

Mark rolled his eyes which had the younger whining and complaining at him. Mark was genuinely happy with Bam Bam. After what he had to go through with Junhoe, he deserves all the happiness in the world and he was glad that it was Yugyeom that had finally made a permanent residence in his heart.

“So will you be back for our big day, hyung?” 

Mark nibbled his lower lips. He was sure that JB was invited and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to see him yet.

“I…”

“Don’t give me your answer yet okay hyung. We haven’t set a date yet but we would really love it if you could be there to witness it.” 

“Okay Bammie. I’ll try my best. So no plans on the wedding yet?”

Bam Bam shakes his head.

“We just want to bask in this happiness and take our time to enjoy this engagement. Afterall we have a lifetime to spend together.” 

Mark pretended to make a gagging face which had the younger frowning at him.

“Hyung, can you at least pretend that you agree with my cheesiness?” 

Mark laughed.

“I am genuinely happy with your cheesiness. I’m so so so happy for you Bams. Now show me the engagement ring.”

Bam Bam’s face light up like a christmas tree. Mark knew that Yugyeom must have chosen something that Bam Bam really liked. After talking for almost an hour, Bam Bam had to put down the phone because he wanted to call Jackson and Jinyoung. He would leave JB and Youngjae to Yugyeom since they worked together anyway.

“Hyung, I gotta go cause I need to call Jackson and Jinyoung hyung or I’ll never hear the end of it. Especially Jackson hyung.” 

Mark chuckled. He understood where Bam Bam was coming from. He knew how petty both Jackson and Jinyoung could be.

“Just go Bammie. Congratulations again. Please send my love to Gyeommie.” 

“I will hyung. See you soon. I miss you and I love you!” 

“Miss you and love you too Bammie.”

Mark was genuinely happy for the both of them. He puts down the phone and went back to work. Even though he is in LA, he still had some work for him especially when GD suggested they open a pop up shop in LA. Mark liked the idea and started thinking of designs that he wants to showcase.

 

 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom decided to tell Jackson, Jinyoung, JB and Youngjae together. It made more sense since they are all friends anyway and only Mark wasn’t around so there won’t be any awkwardness around. So they invited them over to their house for dinner and also for a surprised. 

“Here guys I brought fried chicken so no more complaining that I finished them all the time,” said JB as he shoved the chicken into Yugyeom’s hands.

“Hello hyung,”  said a grinning Yugyeom.

Youngjae followed closely behind their boss slash good friend.

“Bam Bam, I brought the things that you wanted!” 

Bam Bam rushed over to Youngjae, grabbing the bag out from Youngjae’s hands.

“Thank you hyung! Now you follow me,” Bam Bam ordered as he pulled Youngjae along with him.

Yugyeom and JB was left confused in the living room but then they each took a bottle of beer from the fridge and chat in the living room before the doorbell had Yugyeom standing up again.

“Coming!”

Of course their next guess would be the idol and his manager.

“Sorry we didn’t have time to buy anything so we brought a bottle of champagne from the house Gyeommie,”  said Jinyoung.

“Thank you hyung. It’s perfect.” 

“Show off,” said JB.

Jackson went over to give JB a hug.

“Jealous. Hyung, how are you? You look weak,” Jackson teased.

“Bugger. Let’s have a match and I’ll prove you wrong.”

Jackson grinned.

“Bring it on hyung.” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes before pulling Jackson away from JB.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop letting Jackson to get under your skin, hyung?” Jinyoung glaring at JB.

JB grinned.

“Zero. Nada. Zilch.”

“Kids. Nice to see you hyung.”

“Same to you Jinyoungie.”

Yugyeom went into the kitchen to get a few more beers.

 

 

Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum was playing with Latte and Pudding while Yugyeom went to go get Bam Bam and Youngjae who was spending far too much time in the room alone. It’s not that he is saying that he is jealous, but he is kinda jealous somebody is spending time with his newly acquired fiancé, even though that said person is a very good friend. Yugyeom went into the room only to have the both of them squealing and Youngjae on top of a Bam Bam.

“Bam?”

When they both heard Yugyeom’s voice, Youngjae lets go of Bam Bam and tackle hug Yugyeom which left the gentle giant confused.

“What’s going on here?”

“Congratulations Gyeommie!!!”” said Youngjae.

“Yah! Bammie, we said we would tell them together,” said a pouting Yugyeom.

“I’m sorry babe but Youngjae hyung notice this,” as Bam Bam wiggle his engagement ring finger at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom blushed.

“Oh my god! I’m so happy for the both of you! I call dibs to being your best man Bams!” said Youngjae excitedly.

“Of course. Now let’s tell everybody now the secret,” said Bam Bam as he linked his arms with both Yugyeom’s and Youngjae’s.

 

“Took you long enough to greet us Bammie,” said Jinyoung as soon as he saw Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae.

Jackson and Jinyoung was a bit surprised to see Youngjae but if he is here, it only means that he and JB is okay.

“Hi Youngjae. Long time no see,” said Jackson.

Youngjae felt a bit nervous to see them as he wasn’t sure how much they knew about what happened but when Jackson opened his arms at him, Youngjae just went into them naturally.

“Long time no see hyung.”

Jinyoung walked over and stroked Youngjae’s hair.

“Long time no see stranger.”

Youngjae turned around and gave Jinyoung a hug too. It was a silent truce or some sort. Whatever side or whatever part they played in that mess, it seemed to have settled right there and then. Bam Bam cleared his throat, wanting their attention.

“Sorry to interrupt you guys but attention on us please. We have an announcement to make.”

All of them, including JB stared at the two youngest in the group, wondering what announcement would they make. They couldn’t help but tease him a little.

“Is it that you are getting taller Bams?” said JB.

“Or maybe did you gain some weight?” Jackson added.

Jinyoung could feel Youngjae squirming beside him but he ignored it.

“No!” Bam Bam frowning at them which made them laugh.

“Spill it my child,” said Jinyoung.

“Well…” 

All Bam Bam did was held up his hand and pointed at the ring. Jackson was the first to tackle hug a giggling Bam Bam while JB went up to Yugyeom and gave him a bear hug.

“You sly devil! Congratulations!” 

Jinyoung and Youngjae hugged each other and looked at the scene before them.

“They look happy don’t you think?” Jinyoung whispered.

“Yes they do hyung.”

“You deserve to be happy too sunshine.”

Youngjae was a bit shocked but he felt glad that Jinyoung was okay with him and that someone saw through him. He held onto Jinyoung a bit tighter before pulling Jinyoung along to congratulate the engaged couple. It was a festive night. After dinner, they popped the champagne. They were having drinks and talking and basically just catching up with each other.

 

 

That night, Jackson and Jinyoung went back home feeling happy for their friends. But at the same time, they feel for JB. They managed to chat with him a little bit and could see that he was doing well. Obviously missing Mark but other than that, he looked so much better than before. 

“You looked like you have been working out hyung,” Jinyoung teased which made Jackson bit jealous.

“Hey, I’ve been working out too babe. Feel my muscle,” Jackson pouting at a giggling Jinyoung.

JB laughed. This felt good. Only person missing is Mark but it was all good.

“Boo, do you think Mark hyung and JB hyung will be okay?” asked a fearful Jackson.

For once he felt like this would be the end for both their friends and he was the cause of it. Jinyoung pulled him close, kissing him on the head.

“I don’t know babe. But if it was meant to be, they’ll find each other again.”

Jackson turned to look at Jinyoung.

“Babe, I’m glad we are together. Sorry for all the shitty things that I’ve put you through.”

“Then you better treat me right boo.”

“I am,” Jackson pouting at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung kissed his pouting lips.

“I love you Jackson.”

“I love you too Jinyoung.”

 

 

JB went home that night feeling happy for his friends but at the same time he was feeling a bit sad. He imagined a life with Mark like that. He thought that after moving in together, they would slowly planned their life heading towards a marriage. JB had plans about marrying Mark but after what happened, those plans was placed at the back shelf at the highest spot where one will not be able to reach it. He felt an aching pain in his heart but he ignored it. JB sat at the balcony in their room, looking out at the night sky. It was filled with stars. He remembered that Mark loved doing this. Staring at the night sky, JB wondered if Mark was missing him as much as he was missing the elder. He wished he could be where Mark was, to chase after him but he respected his wishes.

 

After a long day of designing and discussing with GD about the materials to be used on the designs, Mark finally had the chance to take a break in the hotel room that GD had booked for him. He wanted Mark to be nearby and he was sure that their discussion would take a long time so his logic was to get Mark his own room. Mark really appreciate it. He was lucky that this room comes with a outdoor jacuzzi so he took the opportunity to just relax with a glass of wine in the tub. It was a beautiful night with the stars littered in the sky. The news of Bam Bam and Yugyeom’s engagement started to sink in again. He was sure that the both of them would have a mini celebration with the others. How he wished he was there with them but also glad he wasn’t. 

 

After being in the states for a few weeks, Mark finds himself missing JB but he didn’t want to act on it. As much as he misses JB, he could still remember about JB and Youngjae sleeping together. Not as much as before but it was still there. If he really wanted to get back with JB, he has to be able to really get past that first or it wouldn’t be fair for the both of them. He doesn’t want it to turn into resentment and in the end the both of them would end up hurting again. At the same time, Mark felt guilty for leaving JB that way but if JB asked him to stay, he knew he would but without him resolving his feelings about the whole thing, it wasn’t going to be a good thing.

 

Mark pushed all those thoughts back. He was tired. He would take one step at a time. Now he would concentrate on this pop up store. After that, maybe travel the world. He had always wanted to travel to Europe. Maybe he could finally do that. Mark felt like it’s time for him to find himself again. The rest of them knew who they were and seemed so confidence in what they do while he just went with the flow and went with whatever that landed on his lap. Maybe taking time away from JB will help him be stronger. Maybe, just maybe, if he and JB ended up with each other again, he would be able to be a better partner and somebody that is on par with JB. 


	131. If this was meant to be

It got Jackson thinking, like really thinking. It has been a year plus since Mark left Seoul and there was no signs of him coming back yet though he would send them a postcard from time to time just to let them know that he was safe and alive and where he was at the moment. It would seem like he is traveling at the moment. He sounds happy and content. According to Youngjae,  **M &J Inc** was still up and running. Apparently, Mark was able to send in design to him from time to time. Youngjae was back to being the sunshine and seems to have found someone new but he doesn’t want to say anything for now. He casually mentioned it when he was out for lunch with Bam Bam, Jackson. The only reason why Yugyeom was not there with Jinyoung was that Yugyeom had to settled some urgent legal documents that needed to be sent off that same day and Jinyoung was busy arranging Jackson’s schedule.

“So, are you seeing anybody at the moment sunshine?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah. Kind of,” Youngjae replied offhandedly as he took a bite of his burger with no pickles.

 

Jackson and Bam Bam stopped eating and just stared at Youngjae. If they could unhinged their jaw and let it drop to the floor, they would.

“Wait a minute. Hold on,” said Jackson as he moved around in his seat.

“Did I just hear you telling us you are seeing somebody Sunshine Choi Youngjae?” Jackson asked again.

Youngjae had just realised that he had let that slipped. He tried to ignore Jackson but Bam Bam was harder as the younger was now pulling his hands towards him, forcing him to put down his delicious burger as he started interrogating him again.

“Youngjae hyung, how dare you keep this from me? I tell you everything!”

Youngjae blushed.

“It’s not that I was hiding it from you Bammie but it is still very new and we are still getting to know each other,” Youngjae mumbled.

“We need to know the details. Spit it out hyung! Not literally but you know what I mean,” Bam Bam glaring at him.

Youngjae looked at Jackson hoping that he would help him but no, the elder was glaring at him as well.

“Spill Lorenzo Choi,” was all Jackson said.

Youngjae took a deep breath and told them as much as he could to keep them satisfied. There are still some things he wanted to keep to himself. He didn’t even let them know if the person he was seeing a boy or girl yet.

 

“Yeah, so that is how we met,” Youngjae smiling at the both of them.

“Oh my god!” 

“How could you keep such a big thing from us!” 

“So when are we meeting them?”

“Are they nice? If they are not, do you want me or JB hyung to go beat them up? Or I can pay somebody to do that too.”

And there goes Bam Bam and Jackson with their non stop questions. Youngjae laughed. He was happy that they was happy for him and it felt a bit overwhelming. 

“Down boys. One at a time. Let’s see how the third date goes before I introduce you guys okay.”

Bam Bam and Jackson started to whine when Youngjae took their hands in his.

“I know the both of you is excited for me but I would like to take things slow. So is the other person, okay. I promise I’ll introduce them to you once we are official. Deal?”

“Fine. But if they are a douche, I’m kicking their ass,” Jackson giving his hand a squeeze.

“Ditto.”

That seemed to satisfy the both of them. They continued their lunch talking about Jackson and Bam Bam’s work before coming over for lunch. Things seems to be looking up for Youngjae.

 

 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom seems to still be enjoying their engagement period. When he asked Bam Bam when they are tying the knot, all the younger said was that Yugyeom’s parents wants to go over to Thailand to meet his family but everybody has been busy so in the end they are only able to finally set the trip to the end of this year. And that is only setting up to have Yugyeom’s parents meet Bam Bam’s. By everybody, they mean Yugyeom and Bam Bam. Bam Bam’s beauty line had gotten so many request that he had to work on a new line or two to keep people happy. He was also getting a lot of request to be everybody’s stylist but was very exclusive for Jackson whenever he needed him. Yugyeom on the other hand was busy helping JB with his new ventures that seemed to have taken off at the other countries. 

“When are you guys setting the date?” Jinyoung asked Bam Bam while the younger was styling Jackson for work.

“We are trying but Gyeommie’s parents want to meet my family in Thailand.”

“So?”

“Hyung, we’ve both been so busy lately that a date was impossible to set.”

Before Jinyoung could say anything, Bam Bam held him hand up.

“But… we manage to find time for the end of this year to first have the parentals meet. Oh  my god! This is getting all too real hyung.”

“It’ll be fine Bams. Everything will be fine. Both your parents love the other already.”

Bam Bam smiled. He felt reassured.

 

 

JB was busy flying around to oversee these new ventures and haven’t been on a holiday since Mark left, if Jackson wasn’t mistaken but he looked happy. He manage to meet up with him and Jinyoung for dinner or at least drinks once in a blue moon but they made it work. Usually it is a touch and go meet up but it was good enough. 

“Hyung, how are you?” as Jinyoung hugged JB.

“Busy. Really busy.”

“You still must eat you know,” Jinyoung glaring at the elder.

JB grinned and turned to look at Jackson..

“Is this the look you get for not eating?”

Jackson nods which earned him a pinch in the waist.

“Ouch! Hyung you got me in trouble!”

JB laughed. It was nice to just spend some time with them. Jackson knows that he sees Youngjae and Yugyeom everyday and Bam Bam from time to time when the stylist goes to the office to send food for them for the late nights. Now that the three of them was finally able to free some time to have dinner, it was nice to unwind with them. This feels like it is back to normal except for the fact that Mark wasn’t around. Jackson was happy that everybody is happy including his boyfriend. 

 

 

Jinyoung had finally moved back in with him after Mark kicked him out on the day he left for the states. Even though Jinyoung pretended to not want to move back into their home but Jackson knows that secretly, Jinyoung was happy to be back. This is because he was going over their pictures and walking into each and every room as if to be inspecting them and seemed very satisfied that nothing has been changed and nothing has been moved. Not only that, Jackson bought Jinyoung a moving back to the house gift, which was a simple Gucci sweater and bag that he knows that he wanted. Let’s just say that Jinyoung was very appreciative of the gifts that they celebrated it in bed, the whole night long, as if making up for lost time. Jackson’s thoughts was broken when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist from the back. 

“You are thinking too loud boo,” Jinyoung grumbled.

Jackson grinned as he intertwined his hands with Jinyoung’s, pulling him closer.

“Morning babe.”

All Jackson heard was some unintelligible mumbling from his manager boyfriend. Jackson was always the morning person. He decided to get some exercise done. He peeled himself away from Jinyoung and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and then kissing a sleeping Jinyoung on the head before heading to their home gym.

 

Jackson decided to go on the treadmill. He was sure that his arms and upper body looks good and he always complains about his legs but he didn’t want to skip leg day. He didn’t want to end up looking like Johnny Bravo. He feels that he thinks better when he swims or run. Jackson felt that his career was going on from strength to strength. JYP had finally set a date for his concert which had to be postponed for some technical reasons and something about sponsors wanting to sponsor but it has to be on a certain date so everything was pushed back. But now that it has been set, he wanted to make sure that his stamina was good and he was in tip top condition. He had to make sure he had enough rest and was eating enough. He was glad that he has Jinyoung there to remind him and take care of him. Getting him back was the best advice he had ever gotten from Mark and it was the one thing he now knew that he would regret if they were to have broken up because of his indecisive confused ass. Jackson smiled. He kept wondering how things would be if he had broken up with Jinyoung. Jackson shuddered at that thought. After thinking how much they’ve gone through together especially for his career, Jackson could not imagine it without Jinyoung.

 

Then it hit him. It really hit him. Jinyoung was the one that he wanted to spend his life with. Jinyoung was the one for him. Jinyoung was the one who was there for him thick and thin including being there for him and waiting for him patiently till he comes to his senses. Jinyoung was there for him even though they were fighting by making sure his career didn’t suffer. Even though he took a break when they were kind of on a break, he knew that Jinyoung was keeping tabs on him. It was as if a ten tonne truck had dropped on him and woke him up. Jackson jumped off the treadmill and ran towards the room. It was as if his life depended on it. He jumped on a sleeping Jinyoung which woke his boyfriend up.

“Ugh…”

Jackson started shaking Jinyoung to wake him up.

“Babe… Babeeee…. Wake up!”

Jinyoung tried to crawl under the covers but Jackson pulled it off. When that didn’t worked, Jinyoung used the pillows to cover his face.

“Babeeee… I got an important question to ask you… Babeeee…”

Jinyoung groaned. He was tired and wanted to sleep and for some reason his boyfriend didn’t let him. He pulled the pillow from his face. Jackson was sitting on their bed in his sweaty glory and shoes  and that woke Jinyoung up in a second.

“Wang Jackson! Did you just wear your shoes into our bed?” Jinyoung screeched.

Jackson smiled sheepishly. But Jinyoung had never looked so beautiful to him at the moment. Naked. His toned naked toned body littered with love bites. His hair all messy and tousled up from sleeping and not sleeping. Maybe a bit of saliva mark at the edge of his lips from drooling. His stubbled face but Jackson thought he was the most beautiful person in the whole wide world at that very moment.

“Not only that, did you just wipe your sweaty self on the bed and me?” Jinyoung nagged.

Jackson chuckled and nod his head. Jinyoung crossed his arms in front of him and glared at him. Jackson could not help but to lean in to kiss him boyfriend but his lips is met with Jinyoung’s palm. 

“Explain yourself.”

Jackson smirked and pulled Jinyoung’s hand away before smothering him with kisses. That made Jinyoung fall back giggling and trying to get Jackson off of him.

“Boo, you're sweaty and smelly! Get off me.”

“You said you like my masculine smell babe.”

“Did not!” as Jinyoung half heartedly tried to push Jackson away.

Jackson placed one last kiss on his lips before pulling Jinyoung up to a sitting position and just stared at him. He would never get bored of staring this face.

 

“Okay Jackson. Spill. What is it that you want?”

“I want you to marry me… please?”

Jinyoung did a double take.

“W-w-what? What did you just say?”

“I said… Park Jinyoung, will you marry me? Will you accept this adorable idiot who made so many mistakes to love and to hold for the rest of your life?”

Jinyoung just sat there staring at Jackson who making aegyo faces at him at that moment. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“J-Jackson… Are you sure? I mean… There is nothing in your protein shake right?”

Jackson gasped and pouted which made Jinyoung laughed. 

“Babe, here I am trying to propose to you and all you can ask if my protein shake is drugged?”

Jinyoung was gripping his hands together. He could feel himself shaking. He didn’t expect this. Jackson noticing his hands, took them and intertwined them together, rubbing soothing circles on them.

“Babe, I know I’ve done so many mistakes in my life but this would be the biggest one if I don’t ask you to officially be mine. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you ever again. So, here I am asking you once again, Park Jinyoung, would you make me the happiest man in the world and let me know if you would take me to be your one and only husband?”

Jinyoung started tearing up and nodding like crazy. If Jackson wasn’t asking a serious question, he would tease his boyfriend that he reminded him of a bobble head.

“Yes Jackson Wang. Yes! I will marry you!” as Jinyoung throw his arms around Jackson and showering him with kisses.

“I love you so much babe.”

“I love you too boo.”

 

“Well, seeing that I am already half naked and you are already awake and naked, wanna have another go?” Jackson wiggling his eyebrows at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung laughed.

“Is that all you ever think about?”

“Well, you looked absolutely delicious for me to pounce on at the moment. And I’m going to pounce on my fiancé. Damn I like the way that sounds. Fiancé. Doesn’t it sound nice Mr fiancé?”

Jinyoung was blushing like crazy but he really liked the sound of it too.

“Me too. By the way, where is my ring?”

Jackson just realised what he didn’t prepared and gave Jinyoung a sheepish smile.

“Jackson Wang Jia Er!”

Jackson pulled Jinyoung’s face towards his and silence Jinyoung with kisses. Jinyoung couldn’t protest even if he wanted to. It didn’t matter if there wasn’t a ring at that moment. Jinyoung was happy that the love of his life wanted to spend a lifetime with him and that was enough.

“I’ll make it up to you Mr fiancé. You can choose any ring you want,” Jackson murmured.

“Even a cock ring Mr fiancé?” Jinyoung asked cheekily.

“Oh my god, you are perfect! I could just eat you up right now!”

“Now what are you waiting for?” Jinyoung teased.

Jackson growled and tackled his fiancé. This was bliss.

 

Jinyoung have to admit, he did love the way Jackson smell after a workout. It was a turned on for him. To feel his skin on him, total bliss. Jackson wasted no time by grinding against him. It felt so good. The friction from his sweatpants and his skin sent goosebumps to Jinyoung’s skin. Jackson was taking his time, nibbling and sucking on Jinyoung’s ears down to his neck. His hands casually brushing the side of Jinyoung’s torso. Enough to rile him up. Jinyoung keened. Jackson smirked against Jinyoung’s neck. Jackson casually pulled Jinyoung’s legs apart so that he could make himself comfortable between his legs and also that he could tease his fiancé by grinding against him.

“Boo… What are you doing?” Jinyoung whined.

“Nothing,” said Jackson as he continues to tease Jinyoung with his mouth. His fingers expertly twisting his nipple before replacing it with his mouth. 

Jinyoung cursed as he wrapped his right leg around Jackson’s waist, rutting against him, hoping that his fiancé would stop teasing him. Jackson sucked and licked his way down to his navel,  sucking on the skin on the abs, marking them. Jackson stopped to admire them only to be greeted with an angry glare from his fiancé. Jackson kissed the mark before feeling Jinyoung’s hands in his hair pushing him down towards his cock. 

 

Jackson took his time biting, kissing and sucking on his hip bones, his inner thighs, always missing his cock on purpose. Jinyoung moaned every time Jackson bit him.

“Jackson I swear if you tea…”

Jinyoung groaned before he could finish his sentence as Jackson takes him in his mouth. Jackson took his time to taste his fiancé. Licking him from his taint to the vein under his cock before engulfing his cock. Jinyoung was gripping the bed sheets.  _ God his mouth is evil. _ Jackson could see Jinyoung arching off the bed. Jinyoung could feel him close.

“B-b-babe…” Jinyoung gasped when he felt Jackson’s finger probing him.

When did he take out the lube, he didn’t know. All he knew now is that Jackson’s fingers was touching all the right places and seemed to have a build in gps tracker to his prostate. With his legs locked down, mouth on his cock and fingers up his ass, Jinyoung couldn’t speak. He was whining and moaning and he sure was drooling. 

“B-b-boo… W-want you”

Jackson smirked as he pulled down his pants. He lined himself up with Jinyoung before achingly slow pushed himself in. If Jackson plans on unraveling him, it was working. Jackson thrust slowly, until he bottomed out. Jinyoung sigh. When Jackson was sure that Jinyoung was okay, he started thrusting slowly deliberately. He wanted Jinyoung to feel him. Jackson took his time to nibble on Jinyoung’s lips. Deliberately avoiding from a full on kiss. Making Jinyoung chased after his lips.

“You like that babe?” 

Jinyoung nods. Jackson would picked up his space and slow it down whenever he could feel like Jinyoung was getting close. He wanted to prolong it as long as possible. Jackson took his time. He could see that Jinyoung was leaking. His velvet hot cock. Jackson picked up his pace. He could feel himself getting close. He pulled himself out of Jinyoung before turning Jinyoung around. 

“Head down, ass up babe.”

Jinyoung moaned. Jackson loved what he see. He could see himself putting his cock into Jinyoung. The clenching and unclenching of his puckered ring. How wet it was from the lube and his precum. God it was a turned on. The sight of Jinyoung spreading his legs for him, hair all sweaty and stuck to his head. His hands gripping the bed sheets. Jinyoung moaned when he felt Jackson hips against his ass. Before he could catch his breath, Jackson started his punishing pace. He could hear the lewd sound of skin slapping skin. The squelching sounds from the lube and precum. Jackson groaned. It felt so good. He bend down to bite Jinyoung’s nape. His hands stroking him in tandem. Jinyoung felt like Jackson was forcing an orgasm out of him after denying him so many times. Jinyoung felt  like he was seeing stars when he felt his orgasm hit him like a freight train. Jackson’s hands not stopping, as his hips keep thrusting into him. Jinyoung whined. He pushed himself back, trying to prolong his orgasm as he felt Jackson’s stuttering hips when his came. He could feel Jackson’s hands now on his hips, thrusting into his slowly until his orgasm stopped. Jackson slowly pulled himself out of Jinyoung before lying next to him, panting.

“This is a much better workout than running.”

“Stupid Jackson,” as Jinyoung crawled over to Jackson to kiss him on the lips.


	132. You.

Everybody including JB was happy for Jackson and Jinyoung when they announced their engagement to them in a private dinner before announcing it to the media. The media is already in love with the both of them and had always dub them the power couple but it was their small group of close friends that made them the happiest, after they broke the news to their parents first. Champagne was drank freely, toast were given out over and over again.

“Congratulations idol! Why couldn’t you settle down earlier?” JB teased.

“Well, somebody won’t let me,” Jackson winking at him.

They both laughed. It was all good fun. It wasn’t a sore subject anymore.

“Jinyoung hyung, you finally tied down Jackson hyung,” said Youngjae as he hugged him.

“I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Oi! I heard that,” Jackson interrupting them.

Jinyoung and Youngjae laughed.

“So will I be seeing this partner of yours during our wedding?” Jinyoung quirking his eyebrow at Youngjae.

Youngjae blushed and pretended to not hear Jinyoung’s question.

“I wonder when is Bam Bam and Yugyeom getting married?”

“They won’t know until their parents meet in a few months time now don’t you dare change the subject boy.”

Jinyoung now had Youngjae in a headlock which the younger was struggling to escape from.

“Hyung!” Youngjae whined.

“Not until you pour your heart out or at least release their name.”

“That’s so unfair!”

“What is unfair is you keeping it from me, sunshine.”

“I told Bam Bam and Jackson hyung the other day over lunch. You were too busy to join us,” Youngjae trying to defend himself.

“No. You only told them that you are kind of seeing somebody and would only tell us after your third date and apparently, you had your third date yesterday so spill.”

“Hyung, we are taking things slow. I promise I’ll bring them to the wedding.”

“Who said you are invited?”

Youngjae gasped and stomped his feet while pointing at Jinyoung.

“Blackmail!”

 

Jinyoung laughed as Youngjae stomp his way over to JB and Jackson.

“JB hyung, Jinyoung hyung is bullying me.”

“What did you do to our sunshine, Jinyoungie?”

Jackson pulled Jinyoung close, kissing him on the cheek when Jinyoung walked over to them.

“Hi fiancé. I miss you.”

“I miss you too fiancé.”

Both JB and Youngjae tried not to gag at the happy couple but that doesn’t mean they won’t have fun teasing them.

“Don’t even try to change the subject. So who is this person?” Jinyoung pointing at Youngjae.

JB turned to look at Youngjae.

“What is this that they are talking about sunshine?”

Youngjae pouts as he stomps away, heading towards Bam Bam and Yugyeom, totally ignoring them which had the three oldest laughing.

“So, when is the wedding?” JB asked as he downs his glass of champagne.

“If it was up to me, as soon as possible,” said a grinning Jackson.

Jinyoung glared at Jackson.

“Most probably after new year’s cause Bam Bam and Yugyeom will be going over to Thailand in 3 months time which would be around beginning November and he had already  appointed himself as the stylist for the wedding of the century according to his words,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes.

“Which is so true,” said Jackson.

“And there are invitations that we need to send out to friends and relatives, mostly Jackson’s who is not in Korea so they need ample time to plan their way here. Earliest is 6 months from now.”

“Not early enough,” Jackson chimed in.

 

JB looked at the couple affectionately that was full on PDA at the moment. Cooing and giving each other kisses while calling each other fiancé. Though JB was happy for them, he cannot help but feel the ache in his heart. How he wished Mark was there with him right at this moment. Almost two years later, he was still missing the elder. He was still in love with him. He would secretly call Mark’s parents just to find out how they were and also Mark. They still talk to him warmly and invited to go over to LA when Mark isn’t around. He excused himself from them with the excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom. It was kind of painful to see all their friends moving on to the next point of their life while his is on a crossroad. To him it was a crossroad not a dead end. He wasn’t so sure about Mark. He hoped he would feel the same way.

 

 

Mark heard about Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s engagement from Jackson himself. Apparently, he called him right after he had proposed and made love to Jinyoung, according to Jackson which was something Mark didn’t really want to know. Especially the making love part but he was happy for his friends. 

“So you better promise me that you would get your lovely ass back here for our wedding or I’ll never love you again Yien.”

“But you love me Ka Yee. You always love me,” Mark teased Jackson.

“Fine but I’ll love you less and Jinyoung would get your ass for missing our wedding.”

“You got a point about that. Let me know way in advance okay. I don’t know where I’ll be.”

“What do you mean let you know in advance? This is your advanced notice Tuan Yien! Don't make me make my fiancé call you. It wouldn’t be a pretty picture. Oh I love how that sounds. Don’t you? Fiancé. ”

Mark laughed. He couldn’t believe that Jackson has finally chose to settle down. But he was glad it was with Jinyoung. After putting down the phone, Mark couldn’t help but think about JB, wondering how is he doing and has he been taking care of himself. His nieces calling him dragged him back to reality.

 

 

JB was so busy lately that his parents forced him to take a long holiday to recharge. They knew he had been throwing himself into his work since Mark left. They were a bit worried.

“Jaebummie, you’ve worked hard for so long. Take a break. Travel. You need to get yourself energised to work better baby,” said Mummy Im when he had dinner with them.

“That’s true son. You look tired.”

JB smiled.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to take a holiday soon mummy, daddy.”

“You are going to take a holiday starting tomorrow for a whole month Jaebummie.”

“What about my company? There is lots to do mummy.”

“Yugyeommie and Youngjae is capable of taking care of the company while you are gone. If you are that worried, daddy can help out too,” said Mummy Im.

“But but…”

“No buts boy. Listen to your mummy,” said Daddy Im.

JB knew that it was final. He knew it was for his own good and that they worried about him.

“No news from Mark yet?” Daddy Im asked.

JB shook his head.

“If it was meant to be, you’ll see him again. You never know boy.”

“I hope so dad.”

Mummy Im reaches across to take JB’s hand, giving him an reassuring squeeze.

“You will baby. Just trust me. You’ll see him again.”

JB smiled at his parents. There are and always will be his greatest rocks and for that he was grateful. After he left that night, his parents was getting ready to sleep when Mummy Im spoke to Daddy Im.

“You think our boy is okay?”

“He’ll be fine. Our Jaebummie is a strong boy.”

“You’re talking like he is still a five year old Mr Im.”

“Well, in my eyes he is but we raised a strong and independent boy Mrs Im.”

“That’s true. At least we know our Mark is okay too. Thankfully he still calls us from time to time.”

“I hope he and Jaebummie can work things out. Let’s sleep dear.”

“Okay.”

 

 

JB informed Yugyeom and Youngjae about his plan to take a month long holiday and he was greeted with much enthusiasm from the both of them.

“Finally!”

“I know right Youngjae hyung.”

“What the hell!” JB glaring at both his trusted assistants.

The both of them grinned at him.

“You earned this rest hyung,” said Youngjae.

“And you look like shit,” Yugyeom added.

“You punk!”

That had Yugyeom and JB running around the office room before Youngjae stopped the both of them. 

“Hyung have a good rest,” as Yugyeom gave him a hug.

“I will.”

“You are not allowed to do any work okay hyung,” said Youngjae.

“Okay. Now stop nagging sunshine,” as JB hugged Youngjae.

After handing over everything to his assistants, JB went home to pack. He wasn’t sure where he will be heading yet but it felt good to just know that he will be relax.

 

After considering things like the weather and food and everything else under the sun, JB decided to travel around Japan. He loved that place and had been there several times but it was mostly for work. Now that he has a whole month there, he would take his time to explore the place. He was also excited because now he would be able to play with his cameras. He had always love photography and dabbled with it since his university days. But after he started his own business and had gotten busy, he had to stopped his hobby for a little while but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t buying any cameras. He was still very up to date with them but he loved his old school cameras the most. The ones that needed film. After packing everything into one big backpack and his cameras in another bag, JB felt like he was ready. He felt excited. He had a feeling that this would be a beginning of a new journey. He wondered what will he discovered there. He went online to booked his tickets and promptly went to sleep. 

 

 

After almost two hours on the plane, JB had finally landed in Tokyo. The first thing he did when he landed in Tokyo was to freshen up and checked into the capsule hostel. He didn’t want to stay in a fancy hotel room where he would only be there to sleep even though he could afford it. After that he took his bag of cameras and bought a bottle of water and headed to Meiji Shrine as his first destination. He thought that it was good to pray at a shrine to bless his journey so to speak. He wasn’t a very spiritual person but he felt that it was the right thing to do and he was sure he would be able to take beautiful pictures at the shrine too. After saying a short prayer, JB started on with his journey so to speak.

“Bless the road that I am taking and may I find what I am looking for.”

JB was mesmerize with Japan. The first few days, he was walking around to visit shrines and gardens just to take pictures. It was beautiful. It felt really peaceful. He felt lighter than he has ever been since Mark left. He wondered if it was because he had finally let go of Mark or it was because he was at peace with the thought that he would see the elder again. He wasn’t sure but whatever it was, he felt genuinely happy being with himself for the longest time. He hoped that Mark feels the same way too.

 

 

Mark was happy traveling around the world. After the success of the collab pop up store with GD in LA, Mark decided to take a break from work. He felt like he needed to get more creative energy so traveling was the best answer for him. At first he helped out with his sister to take care of the girls during their break. He was bringing them around and playing with them for about one month. After that, Mark packed his bags and just went to wherever he felt like going. His first stop Europe. He had never been there. He went to the cliche spots there according to him. He was in London, Paris, Amsterdam, Berlin, Italy, Greece and Scotland just to name a few. After that, he decided to go back to LA again. Just because his sister Grace was getting married and threaten to murder him the next time he comes back to LA if he missed her wedding. After spending a month long in LA, Mark was feeling restless again. He had gotten bitten by the travel bug. Maybe because he spent so much time studying and working before and now he was truly free to travel.

“Hey Yien.”

“Yes Grace?”

“Are you happy?”

Mark smiled. And for once he felt like he could really tell someone that he was happy.

“Yes I am Grace. I really am.”

Grace smiled. It was the first time she had since Mark smiling like that since he came home almost two years ago. She wasn’t sure what happened between him and JB but maybe this was for the best.

“So where is your itchy feet taking you next?”

“I don’t know Grace. I think I’m gonna go back to my asian roots like South East Asia and the places close by,” said Mark.

She wasn’t sure if he was joking or not but by the look on his face, he might be serious after all.

“Any plans for Korea?” as Grace looks at Mark cautiously, wondering if she had touch a sore subject.

“I was there and have been around there. Not Korea. Maybe Japan. I don’t know. Will see,” said Mark with a smile.

Grace was surprised that she didn’t see any hesitance when he replied her. He must be okay already. She didn’t press any further.

 

Mark was ready for his next adventure of a lifetime. He knew his parents was worried when he first got home but now he hoped that they could see that he was okay already.

“Hey papa, mama, I’m gonna be traveling again.”

The both of them smiled at him.

“You’ve got bitten by the traveling bug real bad didn’t you?” said Papa Tuan.

Mark grinned and nods.

“Looking for something baby?” asked Mama Tuan.

“Just myself,” said a grinning Mark.

The both of them felt assured. Mark finally seemed very comfortable in his own skin and for once in their life, he looked confident with himself. 

“Well, take good care of yourself and don’t forget to send us a postcard from wherever you are,” said Mama Tuan.

“Oh I will. I’ll make all of you green with envy.”

His parents rolled his eyes as he laughed at their not amused with his face. He went over to them and hugged them.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” asked Papa Tuan.

“For being here for me and never asking me why.”

“That’s the least we could do Yien,” as Papa Tuan kissed him on the head.

“So when are you leaving?” Mama Tuan asked.

Mark grinned and walked backwards slowly.

“Tomorrow. I love you. I gotta pack now,” as Mark dashed up to his room.

Papa and Mama Tuan looked at his affectionately.

“He’ll be fine right Papa?”

“He will Mama.”

 

 

JB remembered that Mark had always wanted to visit Japan because of the food and the sights. But he remembered the one thing that made him the most excited was the prospect of going to visit the statue of Hachiko. He remembered how much Mark was crying when Hachiko waited at the same spot for his owner every single day until he died. JB couldn’t help but laugh at his red puffy, teary and snotty face.

“Baby, it’s only a story.”

“It’s not just a story B. It’s a true story.”

JB remembered laughing and holding him tight. He found it funny for his boyfriend to be so emotional over a dog but it is one quality that he found so endearing. JB smiled as he raised his camera to take a picture of Hachiko. There was a lot of people waiting for their turn to take a picture with Hachiko. JB was happy enough to just take a picture of it before moving on.

 

JB knew he wanted to take the night scene of Shibuya, especially the Shibuya Crossing. He had seen people taking pictures of the night lights and he wanted to capture his own version of it. He was really excited and decided to go back to the capsule hotel to rest and prepare his camera before going out at night. After a short nap, JB woke up and freshen up himself and got dressed to head out to the iconic place. He found himself laughing at himself. He could not believe that he was excited to walk there. He felt like a four year old kid. Visiting the Hachiko statue for god knows what reason at night, he headed towards the crossing. He wasn’t sure how many times he walked across it, trying to find the best spot for him to take pictures but it was fun. He tried standing in the middle just for a while to take some pictures when in his viewfinder he saw a very familiar body. Though he was sure that he had dyed his hair black, but JB was sure he know that built anywhere.

“Baby?” JB whispered to himself.

For some reason Mark turned around as if he had heard him but he continued walking when he couldn’t see anything. JB don’t know what possessed him at that moment, he grabbed his camera and the tripod and started running after whom he thought is Mark.

“Baby!” he started shouting on top of his lungs, hoping and praying that he wasn’t dreaming at all.

 

 

Mark had finally landed in Japan. He had always wanted to visit this country and finally he has arrived. He was lucky that he had been traveling around South East Asia for the last month or two so he wasn’t jetlagged or anything. He knew that his first stop has to be the place where the Hachiko statue was. After checking in to his hostel, he had a short nap and shower before heading back out. It was getting late and he didn’t want to miss the Shibuya crossing as well. He was lucky that Hachiko and the Shibuya crossing was nearby. 

“Here’s to killing two birds with one stone!” Mark said to himself gleefully.

He remembered how emotional he felt when he was watching the movie with JB. Even though JB was laughing at him but he sat through the movie with him, not complaining at all even though he is a cat person. That was one thing that he loved about JB. How supportive JB is with the things he like. Mark brushed that thought out of his mind.

“Come on. You are in Japan. Let’s get some onigiri!” as Mark finds himself listening to his growling stomach. 

Mark was so excited to see Hachiko and he wanted impatiently for his turn to take pictures of it and with it. He couldn’t believe after waiting for so long, he was able to pay homage to Hachiko. After spending like almost an hour there, he decided to walk across the Shibuya crossing. It looks complicated but that was the fun of it. As he was following the crowd, he thought he heard someone calling him but he brushed it off as there was at least hundreds of people crossing at that moment and it could be anybody. He decided to ignore it and continued walking, taking in the scene before it.

 

 

JB was running frantically, afraid that he would lose Mark in the crowd. He was so sure that it was the elder but there was so many people. He thought he had lost him as there was so many people. JB felt dejected and slowed down. Much to his surprised, there he was, Mark, standing by the traffic lights, trying to figure out which way to go.

“Baby!”

Mark was startled. There was only one person who would call him that. He looked around only to see JB walking towards him, sweaty and red faced. He couldn’t believe it. In almost two years, they had never run into each other maybe because partly he wasn’t in Seoul but to meet in another part of the world, that was truly unimaginable. It felt destined.

“B?” Mark whispered.

When he saw that it was JB, his body automatically ran towards him.

“B!” as he jumped onto JB.

JB felt like his heart was going to burst from all the happiness he was feeling at that very moment. This was real. It was all real. It was really Mark and Mark was in his arms.

“Baby, I miss you I miss you I miss you,” as he showered Mark with kisses.

They could feel people shoving them and asking them to move aside. JB had to put Mark down and pulled him to the sidewalk before engulfing him in his embrace again.

 

They just held each other in the middle of the sidewalk, with people walking around them, ignoring the looks there were given. They just held onto each other, JB cupping Mark’s face, Mark cupping JB’s, just staring at each other.

“Is this real? Is this really you baby?”

Mark nods and he could feel the tears running down his face. He thought that when he sees JB again, he would run the other direction or feel pain or anything else except he was feeling the love and longing he felt for him. JB wiped away the tears from his face with his thumbs. He was sure he was crying to but he didn’t care. All it mattered was the person in front of him.

“Oh my god. I miss you so much baby. I love you I love you I love you. Let’s not separate again. I can hardly breathe without you.”

“I miss you too B. I miss you so much that it hurts. I love you so much. I’m sorry.”

“No. I’m sorry.”

Mark and JB chuckled.

“Let’s forget about the past and look forward. What do you say baby?”

“Are you saying that we should start over again B?”

“Only if it’s with you. What do you say?”

“I’m saying yes.”

They felt relief. They felt happy. They started kissing and laughing and crying and decided to go somewhere else before somebody reports them to the police. Whatever that they felt two years ago, they left it behind them. What seems to matter to them at the moment is the moment. What’s the point of going back to where they left each other? Mark has his reasons. JB just hoped that he had long resolved it.

 

It felt good holding each others hand and just staring at each other. They couldn’t believe that the other was standing right next to them. They somehow ended up at Meiji Shrine again.

“Look where we are B.”

JB smiled and clasped his hands together in front of him and bowed his head. He felt like he should thank the universe for bringing Mark back to him. Mark was surprised but he did the same, peeking at him from time to time. He only opened his eyes when he felt JB kissing the side of his head.

“What’s that for B?”

“Nothing baby.”

“So what did you pray for?”

JB smiled.

“Few days ago, I asked that I would find what I’m looking for. Today, I found it.”

Mark blushed.

“Yah… So cheesy.”

“I know but you love this cheesy man, baby.”

Mark ignored him and walked away smiling that made JB laughed. Mark walked a few more steps before stopping when he realised that JB wasn’t following him. He turned around to look at JB, tilting his head sideways. Suddenly he could hear JB saying loudly.

“Baby, marry me?”

Mark was shocked.

“What?”

“I said, MARRY ME, BABY!”

Mark blushed and realised that everybody had stopped to look at them. He quickly turned around to walk away when he heard JB shouting again. He was embarrassed but he was smiling because he didn’t expect his JB to do something so cheesy and embarrassing in public and so soon.

“MARK TUAN YIEN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

Mark turned around, blushing like crazy before shouting back.

“YES I WILL IM JAEBUM!”

Mark then quickly turned around and walked away. He could hear JB cheering and running towards him. He couldn’t believe it. He said yes. They just saw each other an hour ago and now this. Mark felt himself being carried and twirled around. They could hear people clapping and congratulating them. They found themselves bowing and thanking everybody before running away laughing. 

 

They stopped at the park nearby to catch their breath.

“B, did you really just proposed to me?”

JB grinned.

“And you said yes baby. Yes yes yes!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes and I would be a fool to let you go after seeing you again. Nopes. You are stuck with me forever baby,” as JB wrapped his arms around Mark, leaning against him, forehead to forehead.

Mark relished the feeling of being in JB’s arms. Did this really happen? Did he just met JB in another part of the world and said that he would marry him without a second thought? 

“Baby, I can hear you thinking. Pay attention to me,” JB whined.

Mark chuckled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

“I’m sorry for disappearing like that B. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for being selfish. I’m sorry for the things I did. I’m really sorry B.”

“I know baby. You needed time and that took you long enough,” JB pouting.

“I’m sorry but I did miss you every single day.”

JB buried his face in the crook of Mark’s neck. It felt right. He was really back with Mark.

“You’re not allowed to leave me again,” JB  mumbled against Mark’s skin.

Mark smiled and kissed his head.

“Okay,” he whispered.

For the first time, in so many months, he no longer thought of JB and Youngjae. It was only JB that filled his mind.  _ JB JB JB. My B. My Jaebummie. My Im Jaebum. _ He held him tighter.

“B, I want you.”

JB pulled back and stared at Mark. He knew it went straight to his groin but he wanted to be sure.

“What did you say baby?”

JB hoped with all his might that he wasn’t dreaming.  _ Please don’t tell me I’m dreaming. If I am, don’t wake me up. _ Mark leaned in closer.

“I said, I want you B,” then he licked the shell of JB’s ear.

JB took one look at Mark before pulling him along with him. Mark couldn’t help the giggle that was bubbling in him. 

 

 

Before he knew it, JB drag him into god knows which hotel as he could feel the giddiness stirring in him and the tingling of every part of him.

“One room please.”

“I’m sorry sir, we are only left with the presidential suit.”

“Okay. We will take it,” as he gives the concierge his platinum card.

Mark was teasing JB by grinding against him and whispering to him what he wants JB to do to him later.

“Enjoy your stay…”

JB didn’t even bother to listen to what the man has to say as he was already dragging Mark along with him. As soon as they got into the lift, JB was already pulling Mark closed and kissing him. The hell with the CCTV’s. It felt so good to feel his lips on him again. The lift was connected to the suite. As soon as they got in, JB was tearing at Mark’s clothes. The need was more than the want.

“B…”

“No talking baby…”

The both of them just knew that they needed to feel each other. As soon as they got each other out of their clothes, JB was pulling them close again. He didn’t want to be apart from Mark even for one second.

 

They were both panting when Mark pushed JB slightly.

“Hold on B.”

JB stood there pouting at Mark which  made the elder laugh.

“Don’t you want to do it on the bed where it is more comfortable,” Mark pointing at the bed nearby.

“Personally, I don’t care where we do it baby. Just as long as we do it,” JB wiggling his eyebrows at Mark which made the elder laugh.

Mark wrapped his arms around JB.

“Take me to bed and make love to me.”

JB kissed him on the cheek and carried him.

“Your wish is my command.”

 

JB puts Mark down on the bed as if he was made out of glass before crawling up towards him, kissing his way up. Starting from his abs, to his chest, to his shoulder, to his neck before capturing his lips. Mark sighs contently. How did he live without JB’s kisses? Their kisses started slow and sweet before turning hot and heavy. JB was already littering his neck with bites and marks as he pulls his legs apart to accommodate him. Mark was moaning and was feeling sensitive to every touch. When JB took his nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking on it, Mark felt himself arching off the bed while holding onto JB. It felt so good. When JB made his way down to his cock, Mark moaned when he felt JB taking him into his mouth. He tried to close his legs but JB had forced them apart by putting his legs over his shoulders. It didn’t take long for Mark to come. It had been a long time since he relieved himself. He was blushing when JB looked at him.

“You were really into it baby.”

“Shut up B. It had been a long time okay.”

JB felt so proud and happy that maybe, just maybe this is Mark’s way of telling him that he was waiting for him too.

“Well, my turn baby,” as JB kneeled down in front of his legs before reaching over to take the lube. 

He was sure there was one provided. JB took his sweet time to prep Mark, making him writhe and curse and just basically messing him up. Mark came a second time when JB jab his prostate over and over again while scissoring him.

“B, that’s so unfair. You haven’t come yet,” Mark whined.

JB smirked.

“You’ll make sure I do baby,” as he slathered more lube on his cock before slowly inched his way into Mark’s puckered hole.

JB made sure he took his time as Mark was tight and he didn’t want to hurt him. He took his time which made Mark frustrated.

“B…”

“Slowly baby. We have all night.”

JB took a deep breath onced he bottomed out. He could feel Mark trembling. He took his time to move in and out of him slowly, feeling every inch of Mark. Making Mark feel every inch of him. It was sweet and slow but by the time they both came, they were sweating and panting heavily.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too B.”

It was like it was never enough to say those words. Like they were making up for lost time. They spend the night in each other's arm.

 

 

Ever since that night, they were never apart again. They travelled around Japan together and when they got back to Seoul, they spent the first week holed up in the house, taking their time with each other. They spent the time talking, making love and just basically enjoying each other’s presence.

“Everything is still the same B.” 

“Of course. This is our home and always will be,” as JB wrapped his arms around Mark.

Mark turned around to kiss JB.

“Thank you B for giving me time.” 

“You are not allowed to walk out of this house or me again. I’m yours. You’re mine. Got it?” 

Mark smiled.

“Yes sir.” 

“Baby, are we good?” 

JB looked worried. Mark kissed his frown away.

“Yeah. We are. But from now on, no more secrets?” 

JB nods.

“No more secrets and to always talk things through,” JB added.

Mark nods. 

 

 

A year later, everybody was gathered in Jeju island at  The Seaes Hotel & Resort. JB had booked the whole place to accommodate their close family and friends. Jackson and Jinyoung made sure they free their schedule just for this. Bam Bam self appointed himself as their stylist and makeup artist so naturally Yugyeom had to be there. Youngjae finally brought his date and introduce him to them. They had fun teasing him the night before. Jackson and Jinyoung was JB’s and Mark’s best men so of course, Jinyoung was standing at the makeshift altar with JB while Jackson accompanied Mark in his room before the ceremony starts. Bam Bam was still fussing over Mark after his parents left.

“Mark hyung stop touching your hair. You looked good with your hair up like that and it matches with your red suit. Trust me,” said Bam Bam.

“Really? Do you think JB would like this? It’s not too bold this colour?” Mark biting his lips nervously.

“Yien you look good. Trust Bam Bam. I look fabulous for my wedding remember?” Jackson patting his shoulder.

“That’s true. Was afraid it might be too too over the top.”

“Are you talking about my choice of wardrobe for my wedding hyung?” Bam Bam glaring at Mark.

Jackson and Mark laughed. It was a very risked wardrobe but Bam Bam looked gorgeous in a black suit which he paired with a laced shirt, unbuttoned and heeled boots.

“You look fine. JB hyung is in a white suit and it compliments yours nicely. Now I must go to my husband. See you guys outside.” 

It was only Jackson and Mark left alone in the room and there was 5 more minutes before Mark walks down the aisle.

“This is it Yien. The first day for the rest of your life.”

“Yes Ka Yee. Who would have thought, right?” 

Jackson smiled.

“Funny how things turned out in the end. But there is no regrets for me.” 

“Same here Ka Yee.”

Both of them chuckled.

“Now let’s get you married,” said Jackson.

Mark nods as he takes Jackson’s hand and walk out to where JB was.

 

As soon as Mark step out of his room and walked towards Jackson, he felt nervous but a good kind of nervous. As soon as he saw JB standing there, he felt those nervousness melt away. He was caught surprised when JB started singing.

 

_ When the music ends _

_ When the lights go dim _

_ When there's no one else around _

_ I will still be here _

_ When the colors fade _

_ When the darkness breaks the light _

_ When hope is out of sight _

_ Love will be our guide _

_ Cause love is strong _

_ Love is never wrong _

_ Love is where we belong _

 

_ I will make this clear _

_ I will always be here _

_ I love you, I do, I do _

_ So smile, you have me for life _

_ I love you, I do, I do _

_ I do _

 

Jackson handed Mark over to JB and stood next to Mark in front of the altar. He managed to winked at his husband Jinyoung at the other end. JB was holding onto Mark’s hand, and tears was falling down his face. JB thought he wouldn’t cry but when he saw Mark walking towards him, he felt all the love, and remembered all that they had gone through to get to this point.

 

_ Love will be our song _

_ Let this love be known _

_ Love is god's finest work of art _

_ Love will shine in the dark _

_ If this feels colder _

_ We can start all over _

_ And over, and over again _

 

_ I will make this clear _

_ I will always be here _

_ I love you, I do, I do _

_ So smile, you have me for life _

_ I love you, I do, I do _

 

Mark held onto JB’s hand tight. He was touch that his future husband wanted to serenade him and manage to keep it a secret. When he listened to the words, he fell himself falling for JB all over again. How could he not love this man? The one who waited for him for almost two years and had always respected his wishes. He had found the one he couldn’t live without.

 

_ If you feel lost, let me remind you _

_ That my love shines, and I will always find you _

_ Have no fear, love is here _

_ Love is true, love is me, love is you _

 

_ I do (do), I do (do), I do, I do _

 

_ I will make this clear _

_ I will always be here _

_ I love you, I do, I do _

_ So smile, you have me for life _

_ I love you, I do, I do _

 

The minister smiled after the song ended. JB and Mark was holding onto both their hands, staring at each other. It was as if they would die if they look away from each other.

“We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between this two handsome young men. Your vows.”

JB smiled as he took the ring from Jinyoung and slipped it into Mark’s finger.. 

“You. It’s always You. I love You. My one and only You. I vow to be here for You through everything. Thanks for being my forever baby.” 

Mark was tearing up and he was sure Bam Bam would kill him for ruining his makeup but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Mark could feel himself shaking when he took the ring from Jackson and slipped it into JB’s finger.

“B, they say home is where the heart is. For me, home is wherever you are for you are my heart. I promise to always be where you are. I love you.” 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. 

“By the power vested in me, Im Jaebum, Mark Tuan, you are partners in life. You may kiss your partner.” 

JB pulled Mark closed.

“Come here Mr Im-Tuan.” 

“I thought it is Mr Tuan-Im.” 

JB smirked. They would figure that out later but now, kissing his husband is most important of all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> I do - Marie Digby ft Jericho Gonzales
> 
> *******
> 
> Finally, after 1.5 years, i finally finished this story. This is my first story but the longest. I never expected it would be this long and never expected how it ended. I started this with a different direction but my brain and the characters seems to be telling me otherwise. Thank you all for putting up with my brain farts and for waiting patiently for the inconsistent updates. Thanks for all the comments and kudos i have received here. It was fun writing this but I hope I don't end up writing something this long again...
> 
> Hopefully you found a closure in this like me... Till the next story... wait... I still have ongoing stories... wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave your comments to help me improve.


End file.
